The Feeling of Belonging
by jrose452
Summary: Harry and Sirius learn to bond after something disturbing happens, it has times both humours and sad. We get to see some TonksRemus action, Tonks&someone else, HarryGinny pairing and a weird bloke called Weatherly Woolnough! And Sirius just being very HIM
1. Chapter 1

Author's note - This is mainly a story about how Harry and Sirius finally get to have a proper relationship however odd it is. It all started when I felt there weren't enough of them in JKR books so did my own. Over the time it's decided to grow all by it's self and now has more with the Tonks and Remus fiasco of a romance in it, the brilliant and oddly beautiful Weasley family unit and of course Harry and his Harem as I like to affectionately call them. I hope you enjoy my little baby and please read and review when you reach the end. Honestly is always welcomed. P.S Werewolves rule!

The rating may seem odd for some of the story but in other places the themes I believe are actually rather adult and I hope I've dealt with them in a realistic and non-offensive way. If however there is anything in this that you feel should be edited or toned down a bit please feel free to make comment of it to me and I will do my best to explain or rectify it.

A note from the poor proof reader! We spent hours on this as Jrose seems to change things and twitch them right till the last minuet, the pain she is. If you see any blindingly obvious mistakes please feel free to mention nicely and I'll give her a kick to sort it out.

Thanks for reading from us all, please enjoy our little baby.

Chapter one - 'How can he change so much in two weeks?'

"Harry I was so worried about you, why'd you run off to the ministry like that, you had me worried sick?" Sirius groaned as he pulled Harry tightly into their first proper hug and despite being totally worn out and Sirius's blood stained clothes, Harry was so grateful to have Sirius their for him, however odd there relationship had been right from the beginning he couldn't bare it to end. To top off Harry's sheer gratefulness there wasn't a hint of anger in Sirius's voice like he'd expected, only the shear relief his godfather felt at seeing Harry safe and sound again and definitely in one piece as he had the air crushed out his lungs.

Harry didn't know what to say to Sirius about his little jaunt to the Ministry last night, he had been so sure something had happened to his godfather and he'd do anything to save him, even if they hardly ever spoke. Even when they did, it was never about anything important or at least as Harry saw it but the main problem was that really, both of them didn't understand the other one bit.

Truth of the matter was, Harry had been tricked and tricked good falling almost hook line and sinker if it hadn't been for Sirius and the other members of the order to timely intervene, yet another of Voldermort's attempts to reach Harry. Although he couldn't understand why or what had been going off most the time rather than immediately asking questions he was fortunately speared from feeling totally foolish by Sirius's overjoyed mood that Harry was ok, he had for a short time believed Harry dead or worse and through his anger and frustration had almost murdered one of his distant cousins in the process only brought back from his rage by the sound of Harry's voice shouting down at them for help as he dangled precariously off a platform up above the revolving chamber.

Harry hadn't dared asked who the relative was and was sure he never would, he was merely disappointed by that fact that although Sirius had clearly been seen by the Minister of magic himself and a few of the other top wigs, clearly helping Remus to save Moody's life he was still condemned to be a convict for the time being and not free to out in the fresh air, like Harry always felt he should be. Lupin was the only one capable of laying a soothing note on this point by saying Fudge would never of let him run off so easily if he didn't believe that there was a chance Sirius was innocent and that Sirius should be just happy Harry was alive and complain about the Minister later.

Harry although overjoyed by seeing Sirius ok again and not a mangled corpse like he thought he would be, soon had to leave for the Dursleys as this really was just a quick stop off allowed by Dumbledore only to shut Sirius's nagging up at wanting to see Harry safe for himself. In the end Moody chipped in and declared he would watch over Harry and only Harry to shut Sirius up because judging by his mother's painting, most of the Black family could be incredibly stubborn and annoying at any time if it got them what they wanted. Tonks also helped on this matter by confirming yes they could she still had to suffer it now from her own mother.

"I'll see you in a few weeks Harry, now I think it's time you have to go." Sirius finally decided letting go of Harry and looking at the slightly lighter case standing beside him.

"You sure you don't mind me leaving this here do you, just I can't be bothered to drag it back to the Dursley's and if Lupin said they are flying me back hear what's the point? Can't do anything with most of it anyway!" Harry sighed a little more morbidly than he'd hoped to sound at the prospect of being stuck with the Dursley's again.

"Don't worry about it, I'll stick it in a corner of my room and ban Kresher from going within ten meters of it." Sirius smiled so pleased that Harry would have to come back soon or at least before going to school to fetch it.

"Eleven it's got most my photo album in it." Harry smiled warmly up at Sirius before turning to pull his muggle coat back on, Sirius however surprising his own nature soon noticed how it was hardly going to keep him that warm when the wind got up again and quickly decided he'd find a better replacement for it for the winter. He couldn't have his godchild getting cold could he!

"In that case twelve, I know they mean a lot to you." Harry smiled again and finished doing up his coat picking up his slightly odd rucksack that was actually bigger on the inside than the out (given to him by Sirius of course). Then swinging his broom over his shoulder that looked like a guitar case to any muggle, Harry waited for Moody to tell them the cost was clear for Harry to leave the house. He didn't really know what to say to Sirius but neither did he feel uncomfortable standing in silence with him. Eventually he remembered how he'd never seen Sirius look at a picture of his mum and dad and wondered if he even had one anymore.

"You can have a look at my photo's if you like; you look really funny in some of them, you've got a lot of weird trousers on."

"Oi! They were fashionable back then I was cool in them Harry, but thanks, I was hoping you'd let me." He grinned glad he hadn't had to ask to look but finally Harry had to go and was lead out by Tonks, Moody and Lupin to walk back to Kings cross and meet the Dursleys.

Harry had never been as optimistic as when he met the Dursey's at the station before going home. They had no idea that he hadn't just come off the train and were totally terrified by Moody's threats to treat Harry well mainly on Sirius's behalf but also because Moody just enjoyed seeing Vernon squirm and nearly wet himself. Oh he missed the old interrogation days.

Harry was walking out the station with his aunt and uncle not long later with Moody's eye still swiveling and watching them, when Harry heard the distinct comment from his uncle as he opened the boot of the car and waited for Harry to put his things in it.

"How come you've got so little stuff this year? Had to sell it to pay for your school?" He added with a clear snide smile.

"No, I left it with my trusty Godfather, he didn't want me being too contaminated by you lot and said I could leave it in his big old mansion." Harry replied with some satisfaction but then knowing Moody was still watching and also that his uncle knew Harry decided to push his luck a bit just this once.

"Did you like Mad-Eye Moody and Lupin? They seemed very keen to meet you they're both very close PERSONAL friends of my Godfather you know." Harry knew he would have over done it if it wasn't for the little wave from Lupin and Tonks to Harry from behind a post box just fortunately at the perfect time.

"Just don't you be strumming that dam guitar all night and I best not get any rude awakenings from that ruddy over grown Pigeon of yours." His uncle threatened while Harry tried to image how Sirius would find the guitar highly amusing and was already hoping to find Hedwig already curled up on the chimney pot waiting for him at home.

"He's a strange sort of muggle that one isn't he." Tonks pondered later in the evening when she had returned to Grimmauld Place with Lupin to comment on the fear in Harry's uncle. They were trying to char him up and convince Sirius to be fruitful in his few weeks of quiet before Harry and all the Weasley's returned to stay. Sirius although slightly annoyed at the prospect of having his house full of Mrs Weasley and no doubt having to share Harry's attention with Ron seemed to find some solace in learning to cook better and almost re-decorating key rooms in his cleaning attempts.

"So you're going to try and be the perfect hostess are we? Hmm, bet Molly won't like the competition!" Lupin mocked seeing the rare glint in Sirius's eye as he was obviously trying to think of something fun for Harry's slightly late birthday return.

"Look, the little boy is trying to think of ways to annoy Molly.' Tonks laughed leaning over to Remus again as he couldn't help but giggle slightly at Sirius's face despite being a little too aware of Tonks today.

'Egg tossing Sirius, try egg tossing it always worked on your nanny." Tonks joked enjoying the frequent hours she tried to spend with the two, Lupin in particular even if he was playing dumb to her suggestive hints or just plain dumb as Sirius had already decided.

"Do you think he would like a coat for his Birthday, that one he's got won't keep him warm will it in September?" Sirius wondered supping on his coffee and totally oblivious to anything that's been said.

Harry was also finding himself pondering about Sirius on his first day with the Dursley's, he wanted to say sorry for causing so much trouble but didn't know how and felt guilty about not knowing Sirius well enough. He was glad Sirius had finally had some interesting action and hoped the change would keep him in a better mood for a while, even if it wasn't exactly a happy time running around the basement of the ministry thinking Harry might be dead. Harry had nearly died in the process, Hermione and Ron had also badly been hurt and both Ginny and Neville had succumbed to some nasty breaks that took longer than three seconds to fix. All had been fixed by Madam Pomfry in the end and most of them just needed so TLC and rest, but Harry still couldn't help wonder what silly little thing he could give Sirius to keep him happy over September. Something he would find funny and yet be oddly sentimental for him.

"Boy, I want you out the house this evening, Dudders has got his friends coming round and I don't want you causing trouble while we're out, now get your coat and leave!" His aunt bellowed up the stairs. Harry had already been warned about this, his aunt was throwing a mini welcome home party for Dudley in the garden and Harry was expected to keep out the way to the extent of being off the premises.

As he walked down the landing past his ugly fat cousin's room he saw something that caught his eye. He knew it was wrong to steal but this was Dudley and Harry decided very quickly that he wouldn't even notice and it would probably come to a more kinder use in Harry's care than his cousin's. There it was, one of many crisp ten pound notes just lying on the floor under his bed waiting to be picked up. It was just tossed aside without even being seen Harry thought. His heart beating fast, he slipped into his cousin's room and pocketed the money spotting a brown paper bag containing a rather inappropriate magazine his father had brought him saying 'now you're a man Dudley it's time you opened your eyes to the world. Boy get outside and shovel some more mature for you aunt!'

Leaving the house not a moment too soon, Harry had a rather amusing idea and was glad to find the Weasley twins, perfect fake id in his pocket.

"Sirius, I know you want to err, fuss over Harry a lot these days and are trying to think of yet another present for him other than a coat and some books and a cake and a chess set and a pair of shoes but honestly I really don't think Lilly would approve of that. I'm just saying you know, in case she's listening wherever she happens to be." Lupin smiled sitting down next to Sirius and looking over at the rather dog eared magazine in Sirius's hands complete with what they both considered a rather lovely looking blonde lady on the front posturing.

"Oh well no I don't suppose she would. I half expect lightning to hit me arse for thinking about it but still, it would be something she'd do though, check up on me and all." Sirius smiled a little less grimly than usual, Lupin was surprised but glad that Sirius was finally able to talk to about there two dead friends properly.

"Well she does love her baby boy doesn't she?" Lupin continued.

"So do I Lupin. It's comforting though isn't it, to think she's watching him." He stopped, something was clearly on his mind but he was having trouble trying to say it.

"Yes well Harry seems to think so." Lupin answered a little more quietly than usual.

"Do you?" Sirius however was clearly thinking and had barely even registered Lupin's last words.

"What, you might as well tell me, as long as it doesn't have anything to do with Tonks?" He added quickly.

"You don't think I'm a bad Godfather do you? He nearly got killed a week ago and I was so worried about him, it could have all gone so horribly wrong and I could of ended up back in.' He gulped wanting to be truthful to his friend as Lupin had become much closer to Sirius than before now he had finally agreed to move in and let Sirius pay for a few things like food, clothes, furniture, rent, wolfsbane.

'If I did end up back in there or worse then what good am I too him then and if summit had happened to him. I'd have never last long a second time. It's hard enough being stuck here without being able to help him but he won't talk to me about anything. I know it must of being hard for him at school what with Snape and Voldermort and that horrible Umbridge woman on at him all the time. I had half a mind to drag him out of school at one point if it wasn't such a daft idea. Worse thing is, I don't even know him well enough to think of something he'd like to have rather than needed for his birthday." Sirius grumbled.

"I know you're upset it was a bit reckless on his part but your doing ok, he was happy to see you last week and he'll be happy to see you end of next week won't he. Besides, it's not your fault you two haven't had very long to get to know each other, he spends a lot of his time at school. Something even you agree is good for him."

"I know, I'm just worried that I signed up thinking all I had to do was make a fuss of him, buy him big gifts and baby sit every now and then and that Lilly and James would be the ones to actually bring him up. He's been all alone for so long and I just wanted to be fave uncle that made him laugh and now there's a lot more to it and I don't know what to do." Sirius explained somberly twisting the magazine in his hands to give him something to fiddle with.

"I don't think any of us can quiet believe what happened, least of all Harry but he's managed ok and you're not totally useless you know. I heard Hermione telling Tonks that he just likes having someone away from school to talk to.' Lupin put a hand on of Sirius's shoulder so he turned to look at his friend.

'Remember how he just turned up in the fireplace wanting to talk about James. There wasn't anybody else he wanted to talk to except you was there and it was nothing really, he just wanted to know what things used to be like and he looked a lot better for it didn't he after you talked to him for a bit?"

"I guess he just wanted to talk to me about him."

"And look, he came all the way to London like a reckless idiot risked his own neck in more ways than he knows, just because he was worried about you. I mean if that doesn't have Prongs written all over it then I don't know what does?" Lupin explained finding it so hard to watch his friend fall to pieces bit by bit in the long months he'd already spent locked up in London.

"I guess that does sound like James, he always was a loyal like that. He never left me to get in trouble on my own. Never stopped me from getting into trouble mind you did he but never on me own." Sirius remembered.

"No and he would probably have done exactly the same thing if he was in Harry's situation."

"I guess and I'm going to make him use that bloody mirror this year whether he like it or not. I went in his case the other day and..?" Sirius began in his odd mock annoyance making Lupin finally warm up again inside.

"See, you're getting the hang of it all ready. When in doubt, dig through there stuff like Molly and your bound to find summit interesting about them." Lupin joked but Sirius merely glared at him.

"Don't compare me to her! She's a bossy old hag like my mother and I wasn't looking for stuff to neb into, well I was, but Harry did say I could. I was looking for his photo album Hagrid gave him, he said I could have a look at it and I found the mirror shoved in the bottom next to it and a pair of really mangy old socks. I'm sure he uses em like James to stop people from getting too close to his things, there a bloody awful the pair I found."

"No Sirius that was you, you have mangy sock's James was surprisingly clean! Well considering he wasn't sure what soap was for half the time at Hogwarts." Lupin explained as Sirius shrugged the comment off and continued.

"He hadn't even opened the bag it was just hid in the bottom of his case and forgotten about."

"I told you he would have done that, he'd have been too worried about getting you caught. He doesn't care what happens to him long as your ok. And you're sat here worrying that he doesn't like you! Don't you see the odd family resemblance Sirius?" Lupin pointed out sarcastically as for most of last year Sirius would have behaved exactly the same if it wasn't for Lupin's firm hands pinning him down regularly.

"Well I'll tell him how safe they are and hopefully we'll have better look in September." Sirius explained brightening up a bit.

"Now I've broken into your big piggy bank again and got you some new clothes, well actually Tonks did she said I shouldn't be dragging you down with me in a swirl of old man's Tweed!" Lupin explained actually quiet uncomfortable with the comment.

"Old man's Tweed! She said that about you?" Sirius laughed with his odd bark although it never did reach his eyes.

"Yes well, I figured seen as you want to play super manly host this summer, then you could at least do it in something other than well, you look worse than I do Sirius and you have managed to save a lot of money over the years by cutting down on soap and shaving foam. I may be a shabby old git but at least I don't smell like wet dog!" Lupin explained in the most sarcastic voice he dared before handing him a large parcel and leaving while Sirius was clearly still in a small state shock.

Harry had allowed himself to be locked in his bedroom since about two that afternoon. He didn't care that much, he hated being around people, Dursley's or not, he just hated being around them. He didn't even head out into the streets any more and just stayed in his room laying on the floor to make himself as uncomfortable as possible for hours on end.

Harry guessed his aunt had sniffed something was wrong when he came running in sweating and panting covered in muck and slammed his bedroom door behind him. She only bothered to lock it behind him because Vernon insisted that any weird behavior displayed by Harry was bound to be a bad thing. Although she never worried about Harry and hardly cared what he did with his life as long as it didn't involve Dudley, she still wondered why he was suddenly so determinedly edgy and she couldn't help herself but be nosy.

Honestly Harry really didn't want to leave the confines of his room for anything, jumping at the sound of loud unfamiliar voices downstairs and barely noticing the drastic change in his appearance over the next few days that it was no wonder his aunt had noticed him for once.

Part of him knew that Lupin, Tonks, Moody and probably some other members of the order were coming tonight to get him, despite the fact that his aunt had stayed behind while Vernon and Dudley had gone to a conference of some sort. She had a suspicion they might come for Harry tonight when she read their invitation to a party in the park and although claiming she had a headache was actually sat up in the front room drinking and waiting quietly.

"Lupin I reckon his aunts still hear in the front room, think I should stun her?" Moody growled as the group moved through the garden and into the kitchen silently as they could.

"No, I don't think she'll give us any trouble tonight, can't stand the boy can she." Tonks explained but strode thought the door to the landing and lit her wand.

"Harry." Lupin called up the stairs knowing full well he would have alerted anybody else in the house to his presence. It didn't matter much, they were coming for Harry and they were leaving with Harry and his aunt wasn't really going to have much to do with it.

Harry had frozen on his bed, his bag was already packed as he knew they'd come but he was still hesitant and it was several minuets before he got up and slowly like a cat moved towards the door.

"He needs a key to get out." His aunt explained from the doorway to the living room and was suddenly greeted by eight wands in her face as she switched the landing light on.

"And why would he need a key?" Lupin asked politely although quiet aware of the menacing presence Moody had suddenly created in the air.

"To open the locks!' She snapped venomously still with a glass in her hand she quickly supped at.

'Hear, have it, I don't care. I was hoping you were coming tonight. The brat is behaving very peculiar and I only stayed behind tonight to make sure you take him, I don't want filth like that polluting my son longer than he has too." She passed Lupin the keys to Harry's many locks on his door and returned into the sitting room to pour herself yet another drink.

Lupin deciding it was probably best to get Harry out of this hell hole sooner rather than later so rushed up the stairs to let him out hoping Harry was going to be ok when he finally got to him. Sirius would be unbearable if Lupin brought him back in anything but a really happy-ish disposition.

Harry's heart though was pounding away as he backed quickly away from the door, he heard the ringing of keys and banging of padlocks onto the floor as he felt his icy breath rush quickly in an out of his lungs.

Whoever was on the other side of the door was in a hell of a rush to get to Harry and all Harry wanted to was get out the room and hide somewhere stupid like the shed. He ran to his window and started pulling at the bars but unfortunately tripped over his tangled sheets getting his arm stuck through one of the small gaps.

"Harry you ok?" Lupin called pushing the door open with a slight bang in his haste making Harry jump.

"Hmm." Harry mumbled he knew it looked like Lupin but he wasn't sure yet and was conscious of his awkward inability to move anywhere.

"Why is your arm stuck out the window? Hear let me help you with that." Lupin wondered as he strode over to Harry and just as he was about to help, Harry's hand came quickly through the gap as he yanked it away, badly bruising his thumb and elbow that had quick as a flash disappeared up into his oversized jumper sleeve so Lupin couldn't look at it.

"I'm fine." Harry mumbled seeing Lupin's highly inquisitive look at his gaunt face and dark eyes. It was clear Harry hadn't seen the sunlight in a while and probably not a decent meal either but Lupin wasn't going to press the matter, they'd been late leaving London and needed to get into the air while it was still safe.

"Have you got everything Harry?' Lupin asked as Harry picked up his coat and bag.

He nodded and pulled a hat tightly on his head letting his hair dangle well down over his eyes.

'Are you ok Harry, you seem a bit quiet locked up in hear? Moody's egging for a chance to frighten your relatives, seems to think a bit of alteration in Dudley might give them a shock." He was trying to make a joke but put Harry's lack of reaction down to his old man-ish ways and a curious lack of sleep on Harry's part rather than anything important.

"Ok, I'm ok, honest just a, a bit tired, just tired." He mumbled and waiting for Lupin to be two steps ahead of him before he followed him down into the Kitchen.

"Why you limping Potter?" Moody asked following Harry into the kitchen with concern when he saw Harry flinch as Lupin put his hand on Harry's shoulder to guide him out the back into the still darkness.

"I, err, I fell over in the shower." Harry mumbled pulling his shoes on and tying them on tightly before loosening them a bit as they'd long since gotten far too small for him and forced his toes in to a painful bent angle.

"It looks like he had a black eye recently as well." Somebody whispered quietly into Moody's ear.

Moody didn't reply and no one commented on Harry's strange appearance. Lupin decided that whatever it was causing Harry to come across so silently miserable, it was probably something to do with this house and the people in it and the best thing would be to get him away to a very grateful Sirius for a bit of TLC and a decent amount of food.

Everyone moved out into the back garden under the watchful eye of Petunia Dursley who never spoke and never received much attention from anybody but Moody's magical eye.

"Moody's going to make you invisible again Harry as we fly back." Lupin explained as Moody hobbled over and Harry pulled out his broom. It just didn't seem the same any more, nothing seemed the same any more, the more Harry thought about it the more he realised he wasn't even looking forward to seeing Sirius at the moment. He just wanted to be left alone in his filth and the prospect of Sirius's piercing eyes looking at him was painful boarding on frightening at the moment.

"OK." Harry mumbled.

"Don't look so worried Harry, he's looking forward to seeing you again, and he's missed you, I know he has. You're all he's talked about for three days now." Lupin explained hoping the mention of Sirius would cheer him up a bit but apparently, it didn't.

Moody tapped Harry on the head and Harry had that strange feeling that an egg had just been broken on him. He hated how close Moody and Lupin were to him now, he had the almost uncontrollable urge to swing his leg over his broom and fly high into the sky to get away from them but he didn't. He merely stood there with his invisible bag on his back whishing he could just disappear to somewhere else and be left alone.

"Interesting reading I see you have there for Sirius!" Moody Growled down Harry's ear making him jump half out his skin and turn to Moody's magical eye and old battered face.

"How, err, when do we set off?" Harry asked trying to take a step back from Moody but finding Lupin behind him who apparently on Sirius's orders was not to get more than three feet from Harry until he was safely back in the Order's headquarters.

"Very soon Harry, you do look pale you know, sure your up to flying or are you just desperate to get away from hear?" Tonks asked drawing, Harry's attention from the two larger men on either side of him. You could hardly say he brightened up by seeing her, but it was enough for Lupin to notice a difference in his manner even if he was trying not to be bowled over by how beautiful Tonks looked with her soft pink curls in the moonlight.

"I'm ok and I do want to get away from hear.' He looked to the mucky grass and quickly added.

'It isn't that bad here you know, just, well, I can think of worser places to be." He mumbled down at the ground.

"I suppose so but I guess you're used to school and Hogwarts does have a certain old beauty that definitely out runs most places. I can't say I was ever really eager to go there but if I lived hear with them then I certainly would be. You going to be warm enough like that knowing Moody we'll be flying through half these clouds tonight!" Tonks asked nicely but rolling her eyes when she thought Moody wasn't looking.

"Of course we are and I saw that Nymphadora, the cloud coverage means we can get a much quicker rout back to London." Moody grumbled a little too loudly in Harry's left ear to be remotely comfortable. Seeing his opportunity in following the others who were swinging over their brooms Harry moved away behind Tonks and for a moment he had the house on one side and Tonks on the other it was like he could finally take a breath of fresh air but within moments Lupin was back next to him apparently keeping his word to Sirius and continued to keep Harry no further than an arms length away all the way to London.

"Sirius, I don't want Harry up too late tonight, he's bound to be tired and the last thing he needs is you pestering him all night long about nothing of any importance!" Mrs Weasley snapped stiffly from her seat at the table. She had insisted all her children and Hermione went to bed several hours ago and despite Ginny being dragged off by her collar only later to reappear fully dressed and a very saucy look on her face did Mrs Weasley agree to let them stop up and greet Harry with Sirius and then they were all to go straight to bed.

The Weasley's had been their two days already and so far Sirius had to force himself to do all he could not to bellow at Molly every time he saw her but on this one occasion he wanted to make something clear.

"If I want to talk to MY Godson then that is what I'm going to do and no jumped up witch is going to stop me. Granted he may be tired when he gets hear but he's not going anywhere until I've had a very good look at him!" All four of Mrs Weasley's sons moved their chairs away from her now just in case leaving Ginny and Hermione to smirk quietly to them selves and Sirius who had deliberately caught Ginny's eye took a lot of pleasure in seeing the colour rise on Mrs Weasley's neck. He actually quiet liked it when Arthur worked late somehow.

Out of all Harry's friends Ginny was Sirius's favourite because she could be a saucy little madam when she wanted to, to any of her family and yet still retained the decent qualities Sirius would expect from Harry's friends of loyalties and not slaging him off the minuets his back was turned (even if Sirius did secretly admit his clothes had recently begun to smell like wet dog). Best of all though she seemed to take the same pleasure Sirius did in causing Mrs Weasley to go red behind the ears with rage and although Sirius often told himself off for behaving so childishly, he often tried to rise to the occasion. Although Sirius never dared speak too openly to Ginny as to be honest, she was a young girl and he knew he was an older convicted man but all the same, they seemed to be taking it in turns to wind Molly up and push the boundaries of her stupid rules and admire the other's attempts, it was evil really but they weren't about to stop.

"Did Lupin say when he expected to get hear?" Hermione asked in a forced politeness still slightly stiff towards Kresher's master having witnessed Sirius in his finest hour kicking his house elf all the way down the stairs earlier that day mainly because he was board and needed something to do.

"Erm, should be soon Hermione. Hopefully Molly will have you all tucked up in bed in about an hour or so provided Lupin's not having any problems." Anybody who didn't really know Sirius would think he was compromising with Molly but anybody who had witnessed any one of the little run-in's between Sirius and Molly over the last few days would realise Sirius was merely reasserting his claim as Harry's Godfather and that Molly could do what she liked with the rest of them provided he had total control over his own.

"Let me go first Harry, this doors got a dodgy door bell, keeps biting fingers off." Lupin explained leading the way up the steps to number twelve.

Harry did as was instructed and was very conscious of Moody's grinding teeth behind him and hoped beyond anything else to be soon safely sat on his bed away from everybody else and listening to Ron's snores as he slept.

"Harry." Sirius rushed over to open the door letting them all in quick as was possible so glad to see his dear godson that he didn't notice Lupin's warning look until it was later repeated with a hefty stamp on his foot.

Knowing Sirius would want to talk to him and that really he was hoping to find some comfort in Sirius, Harry moved over and allowed himself to be pulled into a one armed hug in the hallway from Sirius who had honestly not smiled properly since he last greeted Harry. With pursed lips Mrs Weasley was waiting to greet Harry in the dinning room with a tray of hot coco and biscuits that really Harry wasn't much interested in eating.

Harry however tired to let him self to be washed into the room with Hermione who was watching him carefully and then soon as she could hugged him warmly, Harry finally felt comfortable in her arms and Ginny who got in quick before her mother could.

Sirius however was one of the last to make it into the room, having been cornered for a moment with Lupin and Moody.

"Wotcher Sirius, something's wrong with him!" Remus warned quietly, however much he hated to ruin Sirius's happy moment he had to be warned before the idiot stuck his fat foot in it as he inevitably would.

"I know it must be tuff on him their but he seems far worse than the last time we went to get him. Locked up in his room and his aunt was there two, looking well, not particular sober nor happy either well, see Harry actually go I think." Lupin explained quickly and quietly into Sirius's suddenly worried ear even if he covered that his worst fears have come true feeling.

"Looks like some one's been using him for a punch bag Sirius and his aunt's legs by the looks of what I saw. He aint happy about summit but if it's not just his uncle you might have a hard time getting it out of him." Moody grumbled quietly quiet appalled at the thoughts he was suggesting having developed quiet a soft spot for Harry recently not that he'd ever admit it.

"You did say to tell you what it was like there, Sirius." Lupin sighed not happy with how Harry had returned and hoped Sirius wasn't going to blow his head and blame him for not looking after him enough or something.

"Did she cause any problems?" Sirius asked calmly to the outside but raging on the inside, confessing to himself that he was curious about Harry's life with the Dursley's. Harry had never said anything other than Christmas had never been his favourite time of year until he came to Hogwarts and seeing Sirius's slightly worried look had promptly kept his mouth shut afterwards.

"She'd been drinking and not cheap wine neither, smelled like pretty strong whisky to me." Lupin whispered aware that part of what made Sirius hate his mother so much was that before she died she became a dreadful alcoholic lashing out at anybody who crossed her way.

"He's got something for you in his bag but I suggest you wait till Molly's out the way before asking about it." Moody winked pointedly and clunked extra slowly into the dining room giving Lupin time for one last quick word.

"I'm sorry he's come back like this, you wouldn't think that in just over two weeks he could get so bad." Lupin explained having noticed the disappointment in Sirius's eyes when Harry really didn't seem as energetic to meet him as when he left.

"It's not your fault it's Dumbledore's for making him go. I wanted him hear where I could keep him safe." Sirius complained quietly and tried his best to cover his sadness when he walked in and stood behind Harry in the dining room.

Mrs Weasley had a highly deadly look to all except the one whom it was intended; Sirius was not looking at her but was watching from behind as Harry exchanged a few welcoming comments with his friends for the first time resembling anything that could be considered normal to Lupin.

Although Sirius was sure he could be easily mistaken, Harry for some reason seemed to favour Hermione rather than Ron in the way he sat and held himself. He even seemed to be looking over to Tonks more then Sirius expected and was sure in the past that Harry had always seemed far closer to Ron than Hermione being both boys.

Sirius didn't believe that Harry must fancy either Hermione or Tonks as Tonks was just daft and he had once clearly stated that no matter what, Hermione was always going to be his friend as he didn't want to lose it by doing something daft like dating her. The determined glair in Harry's eye that day, had stopped Sirius short of his joke and left him totally sure that Harry would never risk his friendship for anything, not even attempted love.

"So Harry, did you find anyway to really annoy your cousin?" Fred asked smiling broadly at Harry with his twin beside him.

"Err, no he spends most his time on street corners with his friends. Thankfully I'm not aloud to talk to him. Banned from being in the same room unless my uncles there to, erm watch." Harry explained feeling more himself with Hermione and Ron there to buffer off to many odd looks. However, he knew he sounded a bit bitter but didn't care he just whished people would stop looking at him.

"Anyway, later we've got some stuff to show you." George explained with a slightly nervous glance at their mother who was so frustrated with Sirius had refused to speak to Harry or any one since the last hurtful comment.

"Yeah you're really going to like what we've got to show you." Fred explained winking purposefully.

"Can't stop long though tonight we gotta go open up tomorrow morning so see you soon Harry."

"Yeah see you Harry." George got up with his brother then before leaving through the door they turned back to there mother.

"Bye mother."

"Yeah, bye mother, careful you don't crack." Fred laughed to a slightly humiliated Mrs Weasley.

"They are so lucky getting to leave like that. Leaving us two to put up with her bad moods. She's never forgiven them for leavening school and even worse there joke shop is doing really well and she can't forgive them for that either." Ron explained darkly openly jealous of nearly all his older brothers now. Except Percy of course but every now and then he did sort of envy Percy's ability to have a life completely separate from their mothers and be quiet happy in it.

Harry leaned over across Hermione and decided to ask Ginny something hoping soon after to go to bed.

"Who you squeaking now Ginny?" Harry whispered quietly in her ear.

"Nev, but Ron thinks I'm still with Dean so don't tell him." She replied quietly in his ear finally making Harry laugh a little.

It was music to Sirius's ears to hear Harry finally laugh but unfortunately he had to agree with Molly now, Harry should really go to bed soon he had dark rings under his eyes that only looked worse the more Sirius watched him.

"I approve. I won't tell Ron I promise but tell me, was it love at first sight over a trampled death eater." He moved away and laughed a little more with Ginny and there private joke glad that the others seemed more engaged in a few hot drinks than him for a brief moment. Sirius had only caught the last two words and it had left his ears flapping slightly despite himself. Why on earth would Harry chat about death eaters with Ginny and then laugh? It made no sense.

The old clock chimed three and Mrs Weasley could no longer contain herself and suddenly stood up.

"Right you four time for bed, you've been up long enough now." Ron rolled his eyes and Sirius was debating weather to pull Harry to one side, he let the four wonder out first followed by Mrs Weasley and then making his mind up quickly followed stopping Harry as he reached the first step.

"Harry, can I talk with you a bit before you go to bed?" Sirius asked softly glad to see Harry turn and come back without pausing to seek Mrs Weasley's approval.

She however glared at Sirius, that was deadly enough to make even Arthur recoil back several steps but Sirius made of sterner stuff or at least had such a streak of arrogance in him that disaprovement seemed to almost glide of his shoulders with the greatest of ease, stood his ground quiet firmly.

"Sure." Harry asked looking up to Sirius from his hunched posture. Sirius however was glaring at Mrs Weasley who had her arms crossed and clearly wasn't going to leave the two alone easily.

Eventually sensing the tension and finding it too heavy to breath Harry moved further down the hallway out of her direct line of sight and let Sirius follow with a sneaky smirk over his shoulder back at Molly.

"I'm glad to see you've come back Harry, Moody said you had something for me." He asked as pleasantly as he could. For him it felt longer than it should since he last saw Harry but it felt like even longer for Harry although in an odd sort of way he was still hoping to finally spend some quality time with Sirius and although feeling incredibly selfish, Sirius really didn't want to lose him to sleep when he'd only just got him back.

"Oh yeah but you should open it later. I thought it was funny." Harry explained sounding sadder than Sirius had ever heard him and noticed the emphasis on what seemed past tense.

"But you don't think it's funny now?" Sirius asked curiously.

Harry merely shrugged, dropped his bag down, pushing a sleeve up and pulled a brown parcel out it with Sirius scribbled carefully on the front. At first he didn't notice but then turning from the odd parcel to Harry he soon recognised bruises all around Harry's wrists which were visible only for a second before Harry quickly covered them up looking, to Sirius to say something else to him and not about his arm.

"Lupin said you fell over in the shower and hurt your ankle. Would you like me to put something on it to take the pain away?" He asked attentively knowing full well you don't get marks like that from the shower but Harry seemed determined to hide himself away under a jumper that was definitely his cousins.

"No, it'll wear off. It doesn't hurt that much any more, did it a while ago." Harry shrugged staring at the floor and trying to be interested in the different mucky foot prints he could see.

"Is that when you banged your face Harry?" Sirius asked unable to keep the skepticism out of his voice now.

Harry nodded and merely repeated himself.

"Fell over in the shower." He mumbled to the floor. Sirius sighed disappointedly to himself, he knew an angry man's work when he saw it having lived through enough of his fathers abuse when he was young. But to have Harry so openly lie about it to him was painful even if he understood why he might want to hide away. James always struggled to understand what it was like for Sirius at home as his own father was basically an older more mature version of himself.

"Must have been a while ago your hairs getting positively wild again isn't it." He joked pulling Harry's hat off a bit and ruffling his hair gently.

Harry however didn't share the joke and took a step back towards the stairs and away from Sirius pulling his hat firmly back on his head.

"I'm, I'm going to go to bed now." He mumbled then tripping over his sore ankle half scrambled up the stairs and away from Sirius leaving his godfather both confused and slightly hurt by the way Harry obviously wanted to do nothing more than to get away from him.

Sirius soon realised he must have been stood there in silence for quiet a while as Lupin came looking for him thinking he might of gone upstairs talking to Harry.

"Oh there you are? I didn't think Molly would have let you stand and talk to him this long. Come upstairs I want to see what he got you? Lupin asked edging Sirius up the stairs with his toe until he came back from his thoughts and followed up quietly with him.

"Oh I didn't think you'd still be up Ron." Lupin asked wondering why Ron would be daring his mothers rage by wondering around in his dressing gown when he was supposed to be asleep.

"Erm, I was looking for Sirius." Ron explained quiet comfortable to stand there and talk to both Lupin and Sirius who he was almost as interested in as Harry half the time.

"Sure, what's the matter?" Sirius asked knowing full well the answer had something to with Harry or Ron would have let it wait until morning.

"Yeah not now coz mum will go mad and he's laid in bed pretending to be asleep but tomorrow your gonna have to have a look at Harry's leg. He fell over coming up the stairs and I had to half drag him to his bed from the landing, he can't put his foot down properly." Ron sighed calmly at Harry's stubbornness.

"Oh and he toppled over trying to get in to his trousers off and well, he's got a nasty cut on the inside of his leg that's got a weird green tinge to it. He won't admit it hurts he's too stubborn but I bet he never cleaned it up promptly either, he's always useless like that." Ron explained quiet calmly to a more than slightly stunned Sirius.

"Yeah, err, thanks Ron you're a good mate." Was all Sirius could manage.

"Yeah well someone has to do it. He does get a bit difficult about asking for help and you will get used to his weird ways, honest. Hermione has and well, she is an odd one that girl now isn't she. Slaps you around the face for booting Kresher up the arse one minuet and then knocks Malfoy out cold the next for calling her cat a furry pig." When he finished, he yawned quietly, shrugged and wondered back to bed careful to whack Kresher round the back of the head quietly until he left the bedroom with the aid of a shoe. All without apparently waking Harry and sat down on the mattress.

"Err, tell me not to worry about him Lupin. You're a boring, sensible sort of person, tell me there's a logical reason for it all that doesn't involve Harry getting used as a punch bag by his uncle. Please Moony?"

Sirius begged as his friend steadily lead him to his bedroom on the next landing. He didn't like the idea of not being on the same floor as Harry but Ron had insisted on having Harry in a room with him and the only suitable rooms left were on this one. Sirius had argued with Molly and even offered to clean a larger room on the next floor himself for the pair but in the end he had to give in so Dumbledore could have the painting of Phineas Nigellus keep an eye on Harry easily.

Sirius always gave in to whatever Dumbledore thought best, however much he grumbled to himself about it. He knew that if he didn't do as he was told, if he tried to assert some power over his godson even to keep him safe, Dumbledore would merely cut Sirius out the picture completely. Sirius knew the only reason he was still able to see Harry was because it was convenient to keep Harry safe in the order's headquarters and Harry had particularly requested to spend more holidays with Sirius in July when the two last spoke.

It had done wonders for Sirius's moods to know Harry wanted to come and be with him but now he was at a loss. Even Lupin's calming words that it would be best to let Harry sleep and then clean him up in the morning when he was bound to feel a lot better did nothing for Sirius's angry shock at how poorly Harry had been handled by his aunt and uncle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two - 'I fell over in the shower Sirius. Honest!'

It was early the next morning after Sirius had been sat up half the night wondering about Harry, that Lupin poked his head around the door at about eight to find Sirius fully dressed in the cleanest looking things he could find and using a shaver charm on his stubbly chin.

"Morning Padfoot! See, I told you you'll feel better in the morning." Lupin explained sticking his torso around the door to see his friend properly. He'd enjoyed living with Sirius again this past year every now and then he could stop feeling so lonely about the world and just be good friends with someone who actually enjoyed the fact that every month he became a werewolf.

"I'll be happier when I've seen him and you know it!" Sirius replied turning back to his mirror.

"Are you going to hang around on his landing until he emerges?" Lupin asked already knowing full well this was why Sirius had got up so early today. But also that Sirius had neither the confidence nor the close friendship yet he felt to merely stick his head around the door and have a look.

"Hmm. Is Molly up yet?" He asked hoping she'd fallen into a deep sleep that would last at least a few days at least but wasn't holding much hope today.

"Yep, up cooking breakfast for Harry!" Lupin grinned and then rolled his eyes before closing the door.

Later having given up that Harry would ever wake up this morning Sirius had decided to head back to his room and open the parcel from Harry when Ron's head popped around the door apparently hoping Sirius would be lurking around near Harry's room.

"Err, Sirius, you any good at broken bones?" He asked carefully in his none alarming manner he seemed to have developed from his father.

"I'm sure I don't want to know where this is going, but yeah I can manage most things. Why?" Sirius explained finally glad to get a chance to be around Harry but slightly worried by the prospect of broken bones.

"Err good, I think Harry's broken his ankle it's err, blue." Ron explained far to casually to be comfortable for Sirius opening the door and letting Sirius past to see Harry squirming on his bed in an attempt to get his leg more comfortable. It seems he never did manage to get into his pajamas and was wearing his baggy t-shirt still and boxers showing some dodgy skinny legs underneath covered in purple and blue bruises.

"This from when you fell on the stairs, Harry?" Sirius asked kneeling down next to Harry's outstretched and quiet rightly strangely blue ankle.

"I fell in the shower, must have done it then." Harry explained but even he knew it was getting a bit thin this excuse, especially with the clear finger marks around his thigh was showing.

"Harry are you going to tell me what happened or not?" Sirius asked slightly impatient and struggling with his mounting frustration. But Harry never had much of a chance to reply as he had gently taken a hold of Harry's ankle to see if it was in fact really broken.

"Arrgh!" Harry cried out squeezing his eyes up in pain and eventually leaning back and covering his face with his hands showing even more of the green tinged cut that Ron had mentioned on the inside of Harry's leg.

"Ok I'll leave that for now, not to worry, definitely broken though, let me just look at your leg, that's all." For an over grown school boy Ron had to applaud him, Sirius was doing a very good job at keep Harry calm(ish) as he looked at his leg. Although he was treating him like Hagrid would treat a dragon, absolute loving devotion, but still well aware of his ability to lash out at any time and rip you to pieces, Ron was pleased Harry was finally getting his injury's looked at.

"Do you want me to get you anything Sirius?" Ron asked peering over his shoulder and wondering if he could do anything but stand there looking awkward.

"Err, could you go fetch Lupin for me he's down having breakfast with your mother." Sirius asked trying not to let the slight snide feelings towards Ron's mother show in front of him. This was mainly because out of all of the Weasley children Ron still liked his mother a lot or at least liked the way his clothes were always clean and he always had something filling ready and waiting at every meal for him.

"Sure, 'oat else?" He asked.

"Na, just tell him Harry needs some pain daft he'll know where to look.' Sirius explained deciding it was probably best to wait for some pain killing potion before attempting to touch Harry's ankle again.

Putting his wand back on the floor by his knee, Sirius gently placed a hand on Harry's leg around the green cut making him flinch like mad and try and wiggle away to no advantage.

'Stay still Harry you'll only make it worse.' Sirius explained not looking up but bringing his other hand to the side of the cut and further up Harry's leg. Sirius couldn't understand why Harry was squirming so much he could only put it down to pain. He had looked up properly though and seen Harry's face and fierce eyes watching Sirius with no love or compassion in them, only fear and even hate making Sirius more than uncomfortable he was a little afraid now of what Harry might be thinking of him.

Harry really did not want Sirius anywhere near his dodgy green cut but soon Ron returned with Lupin making him look away for only a second before returning to flick his eyes between Sirius's hands and his face.

'Come look at this will you?" Sirius asked as Lupin looked over and tried to smile at Harry.

"Well if your going to do something you might as well do it well, that's quiet spectacular. Hear drink this it'll numb the pain." Lupin explained pleasantly as he passed Harry a flask of red potion and kneeled down by Sirius.

"Hmm. What you suggest, I'm not that good with infections?" Sirius asked creasing his eye brows slightly as he thought.

"Got any Benzar powder Sirius?" Lupin asked finally as Harry finished drinking to reveal a slightly less pained expression.

"Mum has down stairs." Ron put in remembering how his mother had often used it on one of Fred and George's accidents on the rocky road to self-employment.

"Go and fetch it will you Ron." Sirius asked as he quickly rushed downstairs. Sirius looked up to Harry's face again but he was shivering and Sirius couldn't think why the room was still quiet warm.

Although Harry glared fiercely as he could at Sirius as he stood up and watched Harry wiggle uncomfortably from one side to another to try and keep out of Sirius's way it wasn't hard for Sirius to lean his palm on Harry's forehead and feel just how hot his shivering godson was.

"You're burning up Harry why didn't you say?" He picked up his wand flicked it and sat down next to Harry with a glass of water.

"I'm cold Sirius. Really, really cold." Harry mumbled feeling his back shiver with cold waves. He didn't want Sirius to lean up close to him so despite the pain he tried to move and lay down on his side.

"No Harry, stay still till we fix your ankle." Lupin urged unsure to why Harry was so squeamish all of a sudden, usually being very stubborn, he hated showing any sort of weakness at all.

"Harry you're burning up try and drink some more water." Sirius asked looking to Lupin who decided now was the time to set the bone.

He had barely got a steady grip on Harry's leg when he suddenly started moving and jerked so quickly he dropped the glass of water all down his front.

"Harry stay still, you've broken bones before it doesn't hurt that much to fix them, you know that." Lupin explained pulling out his wand and concentrating. In the end Sirius leaded over took a firm grip of Harry's leg to keep him steady despite Harry's struggling within moments though Lupin had tapped the bone with his wand it had burned hot and healed itself.

"See that wasn't so bad Harry now was it." Lupin explained nicely but Harry seeing it was finally fixed shook Sirius off pushing him to the floor. He didn't want Sirius close to him, Harry just wanted to be by himself so pulled his legs up tight under his chin however painful it still was. Laying his head down he closed his eyes and sat so still Sirius wondered if he'd turned to stone. The pain had finally subsided, he was grateful, but still, he didn't want Lupin or Sirius coming near him to try and mend the cut.

Sirius merely looked up in shock from his fallen place on the floor. He and Lupin had just fixed a very nasty break on Harry's ankle and all Harry had done was push him away on to the floor. Harry although he had said hardly a word to Sirius had twice made it very clear he wanted nothing to with his godfather and seemed to be merely suffering his presence while he had to.

Lupin watched from what he felt like was a long distance as Harry laid his head down in his arms clearly feeling drowsy from the pain relief, he turned to Sirius and it was clear he wasn't making any attempt to cover his shock and disbelief at Harry's behavior.

Harry clearly had no idea how much he meant to Sirius and that Sirius really needed Harry to keep going in life. Harry was the one thing that kept Sirius's mind focused and to see him be pushed away made Lupin angry. How could Harry not understand that he meant so much to his godfather, was he so stubborn he couldn't forgive him for letting Dumbledore send him to the Dursley's? If that was the case then shouldn't he be like Sirius and actually angry with Dumbledore?

No, Lupin knew him better than that, he'd seen the sweet forgiving nature of his mother in him and yet the boy sat before him certainly wasn't showing signs of either of the parents that went into make him. To try and bring Sirius back from his shock Lupin stood up.

"Ron did you get that Benzar powder for us?" He asked trying to nudge Sirius subtly with his foot again. It wasn't working to well, Sirius just didn't do subtle.

"Err yeah, mum said she'd bring it up. Err, she was a bit difficult about it, didn't seem to think you knew what you were doing. She rambled on about Benzars having nothing to do with broken bones and I thought it best to leave before the frying pan hit me." Ron sighed rolling his eyes to Harry having clearly not explained what the Benzar was for to his mother and probably was in very great danger of being hit by a frying pan.

"Ok, I'll go and see what she's done with it. Sirius you got anything to bind it on with?" Lupin asked knocking Sirius with his foot again to get him to come to his senses.

"Yeah sure I'll err, go fetch it." He stood still looking a bit lost and passed Hermione on his way out. Having witnessed that Harry must have shoved Sirius off the bed he didn't think it wise to go sit right with Harry but Hermione saw nothing wrong with the idea and went to give him a morning hug clearly carrying a card and present in her hand.

"Morning Harry. What have you done this time?" She asked nicely sitting up next to him and leaning against the wall. Hearing her voice though was like watching a flower open to the sun. Harry literally sat up more and laid his legs back out straighter slouching forward to wring his hands and cause his knuckled to go red.

"I fell over in the shower." He mumbled not looking up at Hermione but leaning slightly towards her to rest his head better.

Ron gave her an encouraging look as to say you can be the one to ask him, he might talk to you then standing up declared while thinking on the spot that.

"Erm, I'm going to go find Ginny she's got a card for you and really wants to know you're up." He explained leaving the room and making sure the door was definitely shut behind him. He didn't go looking for Ginny he knew perfectly well she was downstairs with their mother unfortunately unable to get away and 'pester Harry'. Instead he leaned against the wall and waited to fend either Lupin or Sirius off for a while so Hermione could have it out of him.

"Molly have you got that Benzar for me?" Lupin asked politely as he came into the kitchen to find Mrs Weasley fussing over some dirty washing and Ginny sat in a corner with a face like thunder at being stuck down hear again to be 'mothers little helper'.

"Yes, well I'm not going to give it to you unless you tell it me what it's for. Ron rambled on about Harry having a broken ankle and I would have thought you knew better about basic healing than that!" She snapped clearly not giving up the powder until Sirius let her have access to Harry to do it herself, what ever it was that needed doing.

"Ron was right he did have. We've fixed it now, we just wanted the Benzar to deal with something else." Lupin explained still quiet calm but Ginny seemed to have picked up now hearing Sirius kicking Kresher outside the door.

"And by 'we' I assume you mean you and that scabby godfather of Harry's that does nothing but laze around all day and kick his house elf." Lupin was about to defend Sirius but just then to Ginny's utter amusement they heard Sirius quiet loudly shout.

"Oh piss off to your den you useless house elf and kick your self in the arse a few times.' The next thing they could hear was Kresher squeal in pain and run off before Sirius was heard yanking the curtains shut over his noisy mother.

'Shut up you old bag!"

"Erm, well, yes, as a matter of fact." Lupin explained just as Sirius strode through the door clearly with a clean bandage in his hand and a cleaning potion in the other.

"You got it yet or do I have to send Mundrunges to get some cheap?" Sirius asking knowing full well the one person Molly disliked as much as him was Mundrunges Fletcher the supposed ex-con.

"You'll do no such thing. I'm not having you inflicting bent unstable goods on Harry like that, you could be giving him anything." She started to shriek making Ginny smirk and Sirius keep a guilty straight face.

"Well unless you help us out this once then I'll have no choice to ask him. What with Lupin feeling off and me stuck here with Harry, who else am I going to ask? I can hardly ask Hermione to run to Diagon ally now can I? Her mother wouldn't want me letting her wonder round London by herself however capable she is." He explained keeping a painfully straight face now.

"No I don't suppose you can, been stuck in hear and all." Mrs Weasley snapped trusting her hand into her apron pocket and passing Lupin the small jar of Benzar powder whilst glaring at Sirius's lack of fear.

"Thank you very much Molly." Lupin said sweetly as he could before leaving with Sirius back upstairs.

"Harry you didn't fall in the shower did you?" Hermione asked softly putting a gentle woman's hand on his shoulder. Harry was still rubbing his knuckles feverishly and Hermione could feel just how warm he was getting.

"I did but I just grazed my hand, see." He held up a pale skinny wrist to show her and after looking for a moment he put it back in his lap to continue rubbing it.

"What about the rest of them Harry, they didn't come from one little knock did they?" She asked keeping herself as calm as she possibly could. It was clear someone big and heavy had being knocking him around like a rag doll and it didn't take and idiot to put two and two together and get his beastly uncle as the answer.

"No I suppose not, it was something else. My aunt kicked me out the house for the evening so Dudley and his friends could have a party." Harry mumbled but Hermione watched him pull his glasses off and start rubbing at his eyes. She knew he was crying but she knew his pride would never let him admit to it either so tried not to notice.

"It was your uncle wasn't it?" She finally asked knowing full well it must have been. Vernon hated having Harry in the house and only put up with him because of Dumbledore.

"No he's frightened of Sirius. He didn't realise. He thought Sirius was Moody and that he could bewitch himself to look like other people. I thought Sirius would think it was funny, so I never really corrected him." Harry mumbled trying to cover the sob forming in his throat. Hermione was just hoping that Ron could hold Sirius and Lupin off long enough for her to find out what had happened.

"Oh well, Sirius would be glad he managed to keep your uncle off you. But he's worried about you Harry, he's always worried about you.' Hermione explained.

'Mainly because he's got nothing else he'd rather do but still. He cares about you a lot."

"I suppose." Harry mumbled letting his head now rest properly on Hermione's arm not caring it gave her a clear look at some of the worst cuts on the inside of his legs.

"Harry they look like bite marks and finger nails on your legs." She moved over to get a better look but Harry merely flinched and pulled away covering himself with the blanket.

"It's nothing. I just got caught out in the dark by myself. That's all. Shouldn't have been wondering around on my own when Dumbledore and Sirius told me not to. I promised them I wouldn't go out after dark." Harry explained tucking the blanket firmly around his legs and up to cover his neck where Hermione finally worked out that someone had been hanging on rather tight recently with long broad fingers.

"Were you mugged wandering around at night when your aunt kicked you out?" Hermione asked horrified as the memories of other such incidents flashed to her mind that she'd either heard from her mother or read in the paper but doing her best not to let it show.

It seems as Dementors moved more freely around, despair was easily setting in on normal muggles making crime increase and in particular violent attacks. Dumbledore had warned about this to the order members in particular the aura's but none dared imagine it would directly affect Harry in such a way.

"Hermione." Harry mumbled looking over at her horrified face. He didn't want her to feel sorry for him, but he really wanted to lay his head down somewhere warm and she seemed to be that something at the moment.

"I'm sorry Harry I didn't realise. Why didn't you fight back with your wand? Anything to get away from them?" She asked whilst letting Harry crawl back over to her and curl up with his head in her lap and the blanket covering his legs.

"I'd left it at home. Got into trouble last time didn't I?" He explained but Hermione merely sighed and became aware Harry was rubbing tears out his eyes again.

"Oh Harry."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Harry continued to mumble not really looking at anything anymore as Hermione went to stroke the back of his hair a little bit.

"Will you let Sirius heal some of your cuts Harry?" She asked but before Harry could have chance to answer there were loud slightly muffled voices outside.

"Look he's my godson and I'm perfectly capable of healing a few cuts and bruises for him. And I'm not badgering in there when he's talking to Hermione." Sirius grumbled firmly at Mrs Weasley.

Ron it seemed had done a very good job at holding Lupin and Sirius off while Hermione talked to Harry by just explaining clearly to the that out of everyone she was by far the best at talking to Harry when he was upset like this and finding out why he was so miserable. But Mrs Weasley had already decided she knew best and was determined to force her way in past Ron who was stood determinedly blocking the door.

"Yes and a bang up job too you've done looking after him if he turns up here with a broken ankle, infections and covered in head to toe with bruises." Molly shouted back standing to her full height hands on her hips with a look that would make any Weasley male cower before her. Sirius however was not going to back down easily although he was managing to keep himself from tipping over the edge with rage by remembering that Harry would be able to hear this through the door.

"What are you implying?" He asked grumbled quietly glaring her down like a stubborn dragon.

"What am I implying?' She shrieked

'You.' She pointed firmly with a stubby finger.

'Are a totally useless godfather. And if I was Lilly I would never have dared risk leaving my baby in the incapable hands of a selfish, arrogant, self-centered wizard who thinks that practical jokes and rude comments are all he needs to get through in life. No wonder you lasted so long in Azkaban, Dementors don't seem to have any effect on arrogant little boys with no manners or consideration to anybody else. I'm not surprised Dumbledore left Harry at his aunt and uncles house that night. He may be knocked around by a drunk like a punch bag but at least he wasn't subjected to your clumsy care."

Mrs Weasley was bellowing her voice all around the house waking up nearly all the shrieking portraits and drawing the attentions of Moody, Tonks and Mr Weasley who had just got back from the Ministry and were hoping for a late breakfast after working through the night again.

Sirius however, was showing a shocked Lupin an extraordinary amount self control as he stood and took all this knowing it was tearing him to pieces inside, his lack of reaction was however enraging Mrs Weasley even more but it was Ron who stepped in to the defend him.

"Will you shut up mother! Leave Harry and his family alone, you don't think he can't hear you through the door. Sirius was doing perfectly well at looking after Harry in his own way. Me and Hermione are doing perfectly well in our own way to look after him. Hagrid even spends half his life at Hogwarts looking after him and you have the balls to stand there and tell us that Harry's parents weren't liked enough by there friends to develop a perfectly good parenting group on there behalf.'

He barely paused for breath as no body who could hear him could believe Ron would be the one to have the guts to stand up to her.

'Harry's managed perfectly well so far with his own mother he doesn't need you pushing your way into his life and destroying any sort of decent memory he has of her. What, you think you could just replace her like that? Even Sirius can't find someone to replace his mother and she's almost as bad as you! Now shut up shouting and go back downstairs. Dad will be back from work and he'll be hungry so you'd better cook him something nice for breakfast!"

Ron hadn't lost his temper like his mother but he'd stunned her in to silence as he closed the door behind him in to Harry's room.

"Thanks Ron, I heard what you said." Harry asked sitting back up a bit on Hermione's shoulder he'd been listening for Sirius to lose his temper and was surprised never to hear it.

"Don't mention it. You aren't well enough to stick up for your self yet. Anyway, I got you some chocolate frogs if you want. Cheer you up a bit." He explained sitting on the end of the bed and passing a box over to Harry who accepted it warmly and then laid back down in Hermione's lap to nibble at one. He knew Ron was giving Hermione his inquisitive look and understood he'd have to wait until later to find out what she knew but was glad to see Harry nibbling quietly on his chocolate and not looking quiet so pale when Sirius and Lupin came in pretending they had only been gone a minuet and hadn't had a slanging match with Mrs Weasley on the stairs.

"Looks like you've managed to get gang-green Harry, so I was going to wrap some of this around the wound for a few days while it clears up. It should make you feel better in an hour or so." Sirius explained kneeling back on the floor and waiting for Harry to sit back up and let him have some access to the wound on the inside of his thigh. As he did Hermione gave him a knowing look not to ask any more questions and that she had something to explain when Harry was out of ear shot or preferably asleep.

Although Harry twitched quiet a bit as Sirius twisted the bandage around his leg, Hermione sat close by him and somehow managed to keep Harry comfortably still, unlike Sirius who had resorted to holding his leg down firmly. He didn't ask as he was warned but made a clear look to Hermione when he asked Ron to help Harry get dressed and left the room.

"So Ron said you were doing what ever it is you do, to get things out of him?" Sirius asked impatiently but calmly as soon as the door had closed.

"Before you send Mad Moody and the order hit squad over to his aunts it wasn't them. Well it was, but not exactly. Well at least no more than usual."

"Ok, err, does she always sound this complicated." Sirius said looking rather confused.

"Yes pretty much, you'd be in a major minority if you weren't confused." Lupin added plainly.

"It doesn't take much to confuse you now, does it." Hermione explained sarcastically.

"Hermione." Lupin said in his still serious teacher voice making Sirius smirk inside. He still couldn't get over Lupin being a teacher at Hogwarts.

"Well it doesn't.' She sighed and however uncomfortable, Sirius did have to sort of agree with her here.

'Seems his cousin had a party so his aunt sent him wandering around the streets till late at night, which he knew he wasn't really supposed to do but he thought it would be better than being Dudley's human piñata like usual. Anyway, some rotten muggles jumped him down a dark ally and knocked him up pretty bad when he didn't have any money for them. Just like wizards you can get some really nasty muggles out there you know, except they tend to stick to bigger chunks of wood than you lot." Hermione sighed looking from a rather depressed Lupin to of course, a rather blank and confused looking Sirius.

"Why didn't he..?" He began.

"He didn't have his wand because he didn't want to get into trouble again for using magic outside school. And he didn't want to tell you because he thinks you'd be angry at him for wandering around late at night when he'd promised you he wouldn't." Hermione explained finally looking to see if Sirius was angry or not, knowing full well Sirius was even worse than Harry sometimes for his bloody mood swings.

"I'm not, well, I'm not angry with him, just I wish he hadn't. I guess he'd of had a lot of trouble with the Dursley's if he hadn't of gone." Sirius asked sitting down on one of the random chairs that were on the landings in case he got tired from kicking Kresher down the stairs or something.

"Yes probably. They usually lock him in his room but this time they had guests so sent him away. It isn't a very nice area at night near him, I err, read his local news paper to see if he's init, you know weird stuff happening around him and stuff.' Lupin and Sirius looked at Hermione with a peculiar eye very similar to one Harry and Ron often gave her when she got a bit over enthusiastic about homework.

'What, I've run out of books in the library and there's a lot of interesting stuff near him. Art exhibitions and stuff, I was looking for something good enough to convince mum to take me to.' She sighed grumpily looking at Sirius.

'You'd wonder over there if you could, and don't look at me like that, you can hardly be surprised Lupin." She complained but he merely shrugged at Sirius thinking he probably shouldn't be and Sirius really would wonder over there if he could.

"So it wasn't his uncle, he was mugged by some muggles." Sirius asked making sure he had it quiet right before letting the unpleasant idea sink properly in his thick head.

"Yes but there's something more to it, he'd have told Ron that much by now. Not to worry, he'll come out with it eventually, he always does. Worked that one out when he first heard about you and his dad. Oh and a word of advise try not to drink around Harry, he doesn't like it what with his aunt and all." She explained just before Ron and Harry came out now fully dressed and Harry still limping a bit on Ron's arm.

"See your looking better already." Sirius explained nicely seeing Harry had apparently combed his hair with probably some help from Ron. It didn't look much better but you could see he had at least tried to make it lay flatter.

"Hmm, feel a bit better." Harry mumbled still in another large jumper.

"Are you hungry Harry?" Sirius asked hoping Harry was feeling better and noticed he didn't seem to be sweating as much as before now the Benzar was working on him.

"Yeah a bit. Can I have some toast?" He asked quietly following Ron and Lupin down the stairs slowly in case he tripped again.

Sirius managed the rest of that day without spending more than five minuets in Mrs Wesley's company. She was keeping a determinedly silent role towards both Sirius and Harry but kept pestering anybody else who could tell her something about what was the matter with him. Lupin had disappeared off to do some order business leaving Ron and Hermione to spend all there time with Harry and Ginny would either refuse to comment or give some cock and bull story about Harry suffering from nymphomania until Moody spat out his coffee and Tonks fell over laughing at the idea, to have it later explained to both a humoured Sirius and an upset Molly when she realised what Ginny was implying.

Things continued like this for several days until it became known that Dumbledore was coming to the meeting that night and wanted an opportunity to speak to Harry. Harry had so far not spent a single moment on his own with out either Ron or Hermione with him but now hearing Dumbledore was going to talk to him Harry feared his worst nightmare, if anybody was going to have it out of him Dumbledore would, one way or another he was just stubborn and annoying like that.

"Ron, will you go and fetch Ginny and Harry, its dinner time and I want him fed and what not before the others get hear. The headmaster wants to speak with him before the meeting and you lot need to be done and dusted and out the way by then." Mrs Weasley ordered as she bustled around getting dinner ready only daring to mention Harry because Sirius wasn't around. Ron wondered off calling for Ginny and soon found her looking through a hair colour magazine on her bed.

"Have you seen Harry?" He asked surprised no on had seen him in a while when he hadn't left Ron's side for longer than a minuet before and he'd been sure he was with Hermione this afternoon only to learn that she was sure Harry had been with him.

"No, not recently is he with Sirius?" She replied getting up.

Thinking Harry was sat upstairs with Buckbeak and Sirius they climbed too the next floor when they suddenly heard a shriek of delight from Kresher in the attic.

"Master's boy has took a little tumble and hurt himself, Kresher is Happy. Master's boy might die ha, ha, ha." Kresher squealed jumping around in delight. Ron ran up the stairs to find out what was happening and Ginny pulled open the door to find Sirius and Buckbeak sat in the afternoon sun.

"It's your stupid house elf it's happy about something!" She explained making Sirius jump up and follow the shouts from Ron up the stairs.

"Hurry up Sirius its Harry!" Ron called as Sirius came rushing along the stronger floor boards of the attic to find Harry. He'd been watching the sun set by the open window and had seemingly fallen over and knocked himself out.

"Harry, Harry you ok?" He asked kneeling down and hoping it was just a bump on the head.

"Hee, hee, Kresher is happy. Master's boy has taken a tumble and hurt himself!" Kresher continued to jump around with glee but even Sirius wasn't finding any spare attention for him as he rolled Harry over into his arms.

"Harry what's the matter?" Ginny asked kneeling down next to Sirius and taking one of his hands in hers as Ron shut the window tight.

"He's burning up." Sirius explained flicking his wand to pull Harry's sweaty jumper off him and reveal fresh cuts on Harry's left arm. They weren't very big but still had the glow of fresh blood on them. Flicking his wand again Sirius rapped Harry up in the clean blanket and carried him down the stairs to his own bedroom.

"Master's boy has taken a tumble and hurt himself. Master's boy isn't well, such wonderful news for Mistress." Kresher squeaked loudly as he passed through the kitchen next to Lupin who immediately jumped up climbing the stairs two at a time and knocking into Mrs Weasley.

"What's got into you all of a sudden?" Molly shouted as he reached the floor to Sirius's bedroom.

"What happened?" Lupin asked rushing into the bedroom to find Sirius already pulling Harry's t-shirt off and trousers.

"He just keeled over upstairs and started burning up." Sirius explained opening up Harry's sweaty pale eyes to see his pupils.

"What's the blood from?" Lupin asked looking at the drops of blood on Harry's discarded t-shirt.

"Look he's cut his arm on something. Or at least someone has." Sirius explained quickly.

"I've got something you might want to see." Ron explained laying what at first looked like a rolled up jumper on Sirius's writing desk.

"What, a jumper?" Lupin asked peering over his shoulder.

"Well it does have dangerous Black family heirloom written all over it so I'd rather not touch it to be perfectly honest!" He opened up his jumper to reveal a shinny silver dagger with the Black family crest on it and what seemed to be Harry's blood soaking into the metal of the blade.

"Good job you didn't touch that Ron it's a, a...' He stopped as Sirius stood up to have a look to.

'I'm sorry Remus, I haven't got rid of all my brothers toys yet." Sirius looked sympathetic to his friend who was obviously appalled by the object before him.

"Sirius he's shaking like mad now!" Ginny called from the bed where Harry had taken to clutching her arm as his body shock like mad and his skin turned to fire.

Moving back to Harry Sirius pulled out his arm and started muttering a spell as he ran his wand tip over the cuts on Harry's arm. Eventually after several attempts Harry stopped shaking and his body went limp with his eyes closed. Sirius rolled him back over into his arms and started to try and pour water down his neck as Ron went back down to Hermione leaving Ginny to untangle her arm from Harry as Lupin went in search of some fever draft.

"What was it? That knife Lupin seemed really weirded out by it." Ginny asked quietly as Sirius pushed the sweaty hair out of Harry's face and pulled a sheet over his legs.

"It was a dagger they use to skin werewolves with. It's bewitched to be really painful." Sirius explained not looking up to Ginny.

"That's horrible what about the person who you know, after the full moon?" Ginny asked taking the dreadful information better than Sirius would have expected giving him more respect for the young girl.

"They're left to wake up in the morning with half their skin ripped off. It's something some of my family used to take part in. But then even my mother found it turned her stomach some times." Sirius sighed quiet ashamed to say it.

"Not Tonks though." She asked but Sirius noticed by the look on her face it wasn't as if she had any doubt, Tonks would never be a part of something so brutal and probably neither would her mother, judging by the way she was so affectionately mentioned between the two.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked curiously smiling.

"She likes him you know. Thinks he looks cute in his patchy tweed jacket, can't see why, he just seems old to me but still, each to there own and all that." She smiled knowingly as Sirius knew perfectly well what Ginny was implying.

"I think you better go down to your mother now, she'll be wanting her little helper!" Sirius said smiling broadly now as Lupin walked back in with his find to see Harry calming down a bit in his arms.

"Are, is little Snuffles protective!" She grinned content that Harry was in very capable hands and strutting back out the room and down to the dinning room. She didn't want to leave Harry but if anybody was going to fuss over his health and make him better, it was Sirius.

"What was that about?" Lupin asked sitting down on the end of Harry's bed as Sirius magically made a bowl and cold water appear.

"Nothing much, just something funny that's all. You know she's a bit odd don't ya?" Sirius explained as he started trying to cool Harry down with the cloth.

"What do you mean he's got a burning fever and won't be coming back down?" Molly shouted at her daughter who merely through her a dirty look and sat down to face Moody quiet calmly.

"Some how he got himself cut by that knife on the side in Sirius's room and collapsed by the window upstairs. Can you see it?" She asked politely hoping Moody would see the blade and understand what had happened and therefore make himself useful in his own way to help Harry.

"Oh, those are real nasty those blades, no wonder he's rapped it in a jumper before picking it up. But how did he get hold of one?" Moody growled.

"Sirius said it was his brothers but I think the little rat had something do to with it, he was up there celebrating when we found Harry." Ginny explained pointing to the door where Kresher had just sulked through and pulling her plate towards her.

"Hmm, his brother's hay? Well I can't say I'm not surprised he was a bad egg that one, even by this family's standards." Moody growled, his magical eye clearly spinning up to the attic and then to Harry.

"He will be ok though won't he?" Hermione asked watching the conversation as Moody found himself being looked at by all three including Mrs Weasley for an answer.

"Yes of course, provided Sirius looks after him well. I'm sure he'll be fine in a few days, he won't however be in any fit state to talk to Dumbledore tonight, I'd better go warn him about what's happened." Moody got up and limped out the room feeling slightly smug that he was clearly the man to ask for help on all things dark and dangerous.

Mrs Weasley clearly wanted to rush up the stairs and take over Harry's care but she seemed to think better of it and contented herself with rushing the others through their food and up to bed before Dumbledore arrived. They didn't however go to bed but poked three heads around the door to see if Harry was going to be ok.

"Come in if you want? I know you want to see him. He should be ok given that we keep him cool till he wakes up." Lupin explained seeing three faces appear around the door.

"Do you want to go down to the meeting and explain to Dumbledore? I'd rather stay up hear with Harry till he wakes up." Sirius asked while the three wondered into the room quietly and kept out the way. Harry was laid down in the bed flat on his back, as pale as the sheets and sweating like mad as Sirius kept his face and neck cool with the cloth knowing there was not much he could do but wait for Harry to fight his own way though it and try to keep him cool.

"If you need to go to the meeting we'll sit with him. We'll shout you if he changes." Ron explained hoping to be helpful as he too followed the other's gaze and looked down on Harry's sweaty face.

"You're a good friend but he'll probably start throwing up soon and I'm not sure I got all the poison out." Sirius explained pleased to see how loyal and caring Harry's friends were.

"It's ok, I understand. I done my share of Harry's vomiting its only fair you have him now." Ron shrugged not wanting to see vomit but still, would always help his friend if necessary.

"You have?" Hermione asked slightly puzzled like Sirius.

"Yeah well last year he would usually though up when he woke up from those nightmares. Bit gross some of the things he was describing and he always did manage to cover my shoes some how. Didn't matter where I put em he still got sick on them, Nev went pale as anything when Harry was telling us about what he'd seen Knott, we think, do to some poor creature, never did work out what it err, originally was." Ron explained darkly having only sat and listened to Harry with Neville because he knew it was the only way Harry would calm down by talking about it.

"Nev?" Sirius asked sure he hadn't come across this name before.

"Neville Longbottom." Ginny explained looking back at Harry.

"As in?" Sirius began.

"Yeah, he lives with his gran." Hermione explained.

"You'd probably like him Sirius; he always gets on well with Harry and thinks you sound highly amusing." Ginny explained but Sirius looked a little confused.

"He knows about me?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yes. He likes the sound of anybody who tackles Ballatrix to the ground and gets her dragged kicking and screaming back to Azkaban." Ron explained still looking at Harry.

"Well he's Child of the Dammed isn't he, so Harry tells him allsorts now? It helps him calm down a bit." Hermione explained.

"Child of the Dammed?" Sirius asked totally unaware of what this might be.

"Yeah, it's a Harry thing. Some sort of group." Ron replied.

"Fortunately we don't qualify but Harry and Neville do. When he's in a good mood you can ask him about it, he won't mind ya' know?" Ginny explained then yawning followed the other two to bed when they heard Mrs Weasley thumping up the stairs to check on them.


	3. Chapter 3

fobchapter3

Chapter three - 'The elf's got a point, Sirius probably would!'

"Harry, I'm glad to see you're up and about finally. We were so worried about you weren't we Arthur." Mrs Weasley smiled at Harry as he came down for the first time in three days to breakfast. She had finally given up having a go at Sirius when she found out he hadn't left Harry's side in over two days. It wasn't that she agreed with him or anything it was just it was quiet clear Sirius wasn't going to take a blind bit of notice of her and so she would have to work her positive influence on Harry by different means.

"Yeah bit sore still." Harry tried to smile back weakly but he had barely eaten anything and had lost quiet a lot of weight recently. He was still very pale and found himself getting dizzy the more he stood up.

"Have you had anything to eat dear?" She asked warmly hoping to fill him up on anything and everything and almost posed for action with her wand to rustle up anything he could possibly desire.

"Yeah, Sirius made me hot porridge." Harry explained sitting down in the nearest chair as Arthur leaned over to talk to him.

"Hello Harry, I'm sure it's the first time I've seen you in ages and it seems you've been keeping Sirius quiet busy, worrying about you!" He beamed at Harry but couldn't cover the disappointment in his eyes at how ill he was still looking. He had hoped to rectify this but despite his attempt to get up this morning he wasn't sure how.

"I didn't mean to." Harry mumbled quietly picking up the jug and pouring himself some pumpkin juice slowly. He'd given up on wearing Dudley's old jumper on Sirius's request but still kept to wearing a better fitting long sleeved t-shirt also at Sirius's request, to keep him warm. Sirius soon worked out though that Harry didn't care what he wore as long as it covered his neck and most his hands easily.

"Did Sirius ever get it out of Kresher how he got around his rules?" Mr Weasley continued in a false casual manner trying to ignore the warning look from his wife for broaching such a subject so easily.

"I don't know, he didn't say. He's banned Kresher from being in the same room as me for now though." Harry added trying to think of something to say. He liked talking to Mr Weasley, he had the same calming manner that Ron did that rarely made him raise his voice or appear angry.

"Oh well, never mind. I'm sure Dumbledore will get it out of him, he was annoyed you'd fallen ill when he came to visit last time, he really wants to talk to you about something important." Harry looked away ashamed he had disappointed his headmaster, he didn't like being a disappointment but some how he could never help it, people were just disappointed by him for some reason.

"Don't look so worried Harry, he wasn't angry particularly when Lupin explained and I'm sure he'll be glad to see you back on your feet tomorrow night."

Tomorrow night! Harry bellowed all of a sudden in his head, he had no idea he'd have to speak with Dumbledore that soon, have his mind poked in by the headmaster until Harry admitted all his terrible truths.

Mr Weasley went off will Bill not long later having had the morning off to try and catch up on some well needed rest, leaving Harry sat in the dinning room with Ron to play chess. Sirius hadn't strayed far from Harry, and never allowed a door to be shut between him and his godson if he could really help it. So he had recently decided to search around the living room for things Kresher had left for Harry to stumble across and keep an easy close eye on Harry as he rested with his friends, occasionally joining in the conversation if he thought he could get away with it. This wasn't very often but Sirius didn't mind, he didn't really have anything to say and they were mainly talking about things from Hogwarts which had long since changed since the time of the maraulders.

Hermione however was appalled at the way Sirius had treated his house elf even if she daren't say anything and when she was asked why by Ginny, after he had clearly been the one to make Harry sick she started to explain what it was she'd been thinking about.

"Tell me what you've been on about! I know your mind, it's too bloody cleaver for its own good. Why can't you just accept Kresher tried to poison Harry and help him get better?" Ginny asked quietly pretending to be discussing the contents of Fred and George's latest sales brochures. They'd dropped it off for Harry saying he could have anything he wanted for no charge.

"Well Sirius isn't likely to of left anything out in his rules to Kresher when it comes to murdering Harry now is he? The man's gone funny in the head when it comes to Harry."

"Oh come on, he's relatively normal considering what he was like last year." Ginny argued having become very fond of Sirius and his boyish ways recently.

"No it's not a bad thing. Its just, he is really spoiling Harry rotten with attention isn't he? Not, that it hasn't done wonders for Harry to have someone care about him like that, just, I'm quiet sure Sirius was very clear as anything in his rules to Kresher. You know he was banned from being closer that 10feet to Harry in case Harry found him remotely annoying?"

"You don't think it was Kresher do you?" Ginny asked puzzled but catching on quiet easily as they paused for Sirius to wonder back out of ear shot in his quest for yet more of his brothers old possessions. So far he was actually quiet surprised by what he'd found on this floor alone when it came to rather dangerous inappropriate objects.

"No I don't think he could, even though he really wanted to. Kresher really wants to go to another member of Sirius's family and unfortunately, he thinks Sirius would top himself if anything happened to Harry, if he died or something." Hermione continued in an even quieter whisper.

"Well not that it wouldn't be devastating to Harry to admit it but the elf's got a point, Sirius probably would." Ginny whispered back keeping a close eye out for eaves droppers.

"I agree, poor old Lupin, he cares so much about Sirius. He loves having his friend back doesn't he? Anyway, my point is if Kresher didn't do it then who did? You've seen how dodgy Harry is haven't you, even before he broke his ankle and got poisoned, twice!"

"Yes I'm worried about him; he kept jumping out his skin when ever anybody went near him other than you." She replied thoughtfully trying to remember anything he could from that first night he arrived.

"And you, he'd happily lean over me to whisper to something in your ear wouldn't he. What was that about anyway?" Hermione asked seeing a naughty look appear on Ginny's face.

"Oh well Ron thought I was still going out with Dean, when really I was sort of with Nev, he sort of got my attention when he dragged that death eater to the ground to rescue me. Harry was making crude comments about love at first sight over a trampled death eater." They both laughed at this until Lupin came hobbling in after the first night of a full moon. He knew he felt ok being around people now and had deliberately kept his distance till late on in the morning so not as to cause any difficult situations, plus he was so unbelievably tired and couldn't believe it when Moody said he'd slept most the night.

"You feel crap this morning?" Hermione asked politely passing Lupin the morning's paper.

"Just a bit girls. How long has Harry been up and about?" He asked pulling a cushion up to rest his back more.

"Not that long really, Sirius is on a mad hunt for any more family heirlooms and Kresher's banned from half the rooms!" Ginny explained quickly to fill him and started turning over the broacher to look at Fred and George's 'ooo-no-poo' advert on the back.

"You know I'm surprised they've gotten away with that. What with the ministry being such tight gits and all?" Lupin replied having picked up Sirius's slightly less teacher-ish language since he'd finally moved in long turn.

"Yeah well they keep putting huge orders in for their shield hats and what-not don't they?" Hermione laughed flicking through the booklet at some of the love potions and pigmy Puffs, Fred and George were dealing in to try and tap in to the huge daft female market.

"I'm surprised Molly's letting them get away with it so easy too?" Lupin added before suddenly becoming very interested in a rather disturbing article.

"Mum isn't speaking to them at the moment since they brought her pearl earrings for her birthday. She can't forgive them for it. She can't forgive Sirius for been more than half decent at looking after Harry either." Ginny explained twiddling with her hair.

"No, but Sirius does seem to enjoy winding her up though doesn't he." Lupin explained holding the paper at arms length to get a better view.

"Sirius what?" Asked Sirius hearing his name and wandering sitting down in the arm chair next to Lupin.

"You enjoy winding our mother up." Ginny replied to a cheeky grin from Sirius before he picked up what was left of Lupin's paper.

"I really don't know what you're talking about Ginny." Sirius replied disappearing behind his half of the paper. Annoyed they couldn't continue the previous conversation in private the two girls instead decided to join the boys and watch to see how Harry was behaving today.

"What's got your attention Moony?" Sirius asked flopping his half of the paper back on the coffee table and began fidgeting around in search of something else to do.

"You never could sit still for very long could you?" Lupin asked dryly from behind his still intriguing article.

"Yeah well, I get board. What are you reading?" He asked leaning over and pulling the side of the paper down to peer over his friends shoulder. Lupin at first had been rather annoyed by Sirius doing this, but after the hundredth time since they first started spending time together he finally got used to it again.

"Erm, it's about how muggles are starting to notice things and well look, certain types of crimes have increased as well." Lupin started to explain laying down the paper on his lap but Sirius was suddenly watching Harry wander into the room with Ginny and his cloak.

They sat down on the sofa and Harry pulled his cloak around him tight tucking one leg up under his knee and leaving the particularly injured one to dangle down more comfortably.

"Fred and George said you could have free-bees but they won't let me have half the stock." Ginny started to explain picking up the broacher as Harry laid his head down lazily on her shoulder.

"And you want me to order stuff for you so they don't realise?" Harry asked finally looking across to Sirius for a split second who still as a statue following the conversation.

"Fred and George are giving you free-bees?' He asked thinking it better than why are you so cosy with Ginny now I thought it was Hermione earlier and yet you won't come any bloody where near me to even say hello!

'But they were arguing with Ron earlier weren't they, said that they wouldn't give family discount unless it was worth there while." Sirius continued having only attention for Harry and forgetting Lupin's paper which he happily took back up to read without the fidgeter next to him.

"Yeah well Harry's different. They said you were there patron or something." Ginny asked also a little curious.

"I paid for them to get started in the business and stuff, so in return I get as much of what ever I like." Harry explained rubbing his eyes heavily and still leaning on Ginny.

"You did, any particular reason?" Sirius asked knowing full well it must of being a substantial amount to let Harry have free reign in their shop.

"It was the Triwizarding gold. The Diggory's didn't want it and I don't need it. Figured they'd put it to good use.' Harry explained to an ever so slightly stunned Sirius.

'Well I didn't want it. I'm not exactly poor am I and well, if I did some how run out of money I can always scrounge off you. I mean you must have saved a hell of a lot of money on soap over the years." Harry replied finally being a bit more himself around Sirius for the first time he'd arrived this summer, he knew he should try harder and when he woke up that morning ha resolved to do his best and be friendly but so far he'd only managed a few attempts.

Sirius's broke into a smile and Lupin sniggered loudly behind his paper although Harry was able to keep an incredibly sill, serious face. That though was slightly more to do with the fact that he didn't feel like smiling than any sort of comical dead-pan face.

"What do ya' mean, I save money on soap? I wash. Now and then." Sirius replied in mock outrage knowing full well he didn't always bother to shave in the mornings and was a bit lax in combing his hair and putting clean clothes on at times until Lupin reminded j him just how many days he'd been wearing the ones he had on.

"Nothing, just I can obviously scrounge of you if need be." Harry replied finally smiling a bit himself at seeing Sirius happy. It soon passed though and before long Harry was back to his original nearly silent self making Sirius feel like he'd failed in some way again.

"You're not useless, he was just tired that's all. And probably didn't want to have Mrs Weasley fussing over him through his dinner as well." Lupin was trying to comfort his friend by convincing him that Harry wasn't trying to avoid him that afternoon when he suddenly ran off upstairs claiming he wanted to go to bed.

"He said he was hungry ten minuets ago when Ginny was here and now she's not, he makes some fake comment about not being hungry and run's away. And before you say it I know I'm not paranoid the boy just doesn't want to be around me anymore. He must think I'm a waste of time or something." Sirius sat back down in the empty dark living room with his face in his once manicured hands that even now still look like they've being scrubbing around in dirt for some twenty years.

"Sirius?" Lupin sat by his friend and put a slightly wary hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be getting dark outside soon, you should go get ready for bed." Sirius grumbled bitterly allowing Lupin to give up and go to his room before the moon came up.

Lupin whished he could sit and try and get Sirius to see sense but he had barely got his room prepared for the nights full moon when he started to feel the angry monster inside him come out. He knew he should have calmed himself down before he sat down on his bed, the moment he felt his stomach lurch with the anger of his friend's cruelties. This was going to be a difficult night and he hoped Sirius would be up soon to keep a close eye on him.

It was the agreement of their living arrangements. Lupin would only stop if Sirius made dam well sure that Lupin in his werewolf state, didn't put anybody else at danger, whether he'd taken his potion or not, sometimes Lupin's emotions as a man came to play a part in his emotions as a wolf. He closed and locked his door then sat on his bed to pull most his clothes off, it was cold tonight for some reason, but Lupin knew it was always a waste of time leaving clothes on as he changed, he would only tear them to pieces in the process and unfortunately it usually beyond repair.

Sitting in silence and rubbing his face as he tried to fight the monster bursting to come out, Lupin didn't notice a dirty little house elf click his finger and unlock the door.

"Harry's laid in his bed Sirius, feeling a bit crap. I told him you'd come up later and leave some food on the side in case he gets hungry when he wakes up." Ron explained coming down to dinner and finding Sirius about to ask where Harry was.

"Oh well ok. He did look tired when he went up before." Sirius mumbled looking slightly disappointed but seemed to be accepting defeat that Harry was indeed still rather ill and couldn't help it.

"He said he felt sick after mother tried to force him to eat eggs and bacon for dinner." Ginny added quietly as she went passed making Sirius feel guiltily a whole lot better that it possibly wasn't all his fault Harry's absence.

"No Harry tonight?" Mrs Weasley pretended to ask politely but in reality was taking some personal triumph that despite Sirius's care, Harry still wasn't feeling well enough to come down for dinner.

"It's nearly dusk. You'd better go and check on Lupin." Tonks reminded, as Sirius was about to sit next her and pester her about either Harry or Lupin, however, remembering his promise quickly got up and left the room. He knew Lupin would have magically sealed the door and locked his wand away for the night because he was always so diligent about this, but as promised Sirius would always check on him if he wasn't going to be spending the night as a dog scratching himself. He liked having a good old scratch sometimes but then really, he was supposed to be playing the host at the moment and couldn't trust Mrs Weasley with a free rain of his house. She might disrupt the dust too much.

Harry felt sick and sweaty as he lay twisting on his bed with heavy blankets around him. He'd been chilly when he climbed into bed and shivering like a leaf when Ron rapped him up in extra sheets but now his skin was on fire and the thought of eggs and bacon made him sick to the stomach as he finally rolled out of bed in search of a cool toilet to through up in. Rolling out of bed he staggered to the door and pulled it open feeling a cold force of air blow against his face turning him suddenly icy cold.

Grabbing a blanket tight around his head and shoulders he headed out in to the corridor and stumbled up a few steps at the end of the hallway to find what he hoped was the bathroom. He was sick and dizzy now and starting to bleed again from his left arm and limping with his right leg where the Benzar powder hadn't quiet fully healed the muscles. He felt like a wreck, worse than he had in a while but still not quiet as bad as when he first staggered back in to the Dursley's house after a night of wondering around the streets on his own.

"Harry are you asleep?" Sirius asked poking his head around the bedroom door hoping to find Harry fast asleep like a little angel and perfectly fine or even better, wide awake and wanting his company.

He wasn't there though and no-matter how many times Sirius pulled his blankets around he wasn't anywhere to be found making fear stricken panic come to Sirius as he pushed himself out the door. He ran along the corridor looking for Harry and calling his name when he heard loud growling and shouting coming from up the steps to the next half floor.

"Harry get away from me! Go, you shouldn't be in here!" Lupin's panicky voice called out as he suddenly became aware of Harry laid on the floor beside him smelling of fresh blood and unconscious having toppled backwards into the room and through the door apparently by accident.

"Lupin what's the matter?" Sirius called hearing a loud howl from Lupin as he finally became more wolf than human.

_'Blood fresh blood I haven't smelt human blood in such a long time, its warm and young, perfect to kill perfect to eat!'_

'No it's Harry, he's hurt, I have to shout for Sirius! Get him out of here, get him away from me, I can't keep my hunger at bay for long.'

_'Hmm, fresh young meat I haven't smelt or tasted this in a long time, only mangy old dog. That black dog that looks at me and leaves meat for me to chew on before I sleep.'_

'No it's Harry, I can't go near him! I won't! I'll satisfy my hunger with the steak, yes the steak, I'll distract myself while Sirius comes to get him away. I won't hurt Harry, I wont!'

_'But fresh young meet? It's so warm, so tasty! I'll just have a taste, yes a taste, to see how old he is! After all, he's only lying here in my den. This is my den, why shouldn't I get to have whatever happens to stumble on to me!'_

'No I won't, but it smells so good, the steak is so cold and dead compared to warm flesh like this!'

_'Hmm a taste yes, I can smell how young and strong he is, let me lick his blood, let me taste man flesh again, its being so long!'_

The large twitching wolf leaned over Harry's body breathing and dribbling, unaware of the numerous humans he could get to if he only pushed himself through the open door. But he was also fighting against all his might to stop the monster on the outside from killing his friends son.

"Harry!" Sirius bellowed seeing Lupin the werewolf leaning over Harry's limp body and licking the blood from his arm with a menacing look of food in his eyes. Seeing that Lupin wasn't able to control himself, Sirius flicked his wand and shot bonds at his old friend binding him back from Harry who suddenly became aware as he opened his eyes at the situation around him.

"Arrrgh!" He screamed.

Frightened by the huge bloody teeth barely inch's away from his face as Sirius struggled to control the monster that Lupin had all but lost control of.

"Harry get out of here, get away, he doesn't know what he's doing, get away!" Sirius shouted drawing the attention of Tonks and Moody from downstairs as they rushed to investigate.

Harry didn't move, he was face to face with an angry werewolf that had just tasted his blood and wanted more as the smell of fresh human meet drove it wild with hunger. He could feel hot blood stained breath as it pulled itself closer to Harry, fighting against the strength of Sirius who was all the time either shouting for Harry to get away or someone else to drag Harry away. Either way he wanted Harry gone, he wanted Harry safe.

Sirius was shouting as he hung on tight to Lupin's back knowing full well that if he let go, if he failed, he would loose Harry forever. The wolf wouldn't bite Harry and turn him into another wolf, another monster like himself. Sirius could cope with that, Harry would still be Harry but no. The wolf was hungry it wanted food and it wanted fresh food, he could chase and tease before he ate it all so there was nothing but bones and ragged clothes left.

"Sirius what happened!" Tonks shouted arriving at the door before Moody who had trouble these days getting up the stairs quickly.

"Just grab Harry and move him!" Sirius shouted back as quick as a flash Tonks grabbed Harry by the arms and literally dragged him back out along the floor until she hit the wall across the other side.

Then quickly running back to help Sirius knock the wolf out and seal up the door so he could howl and thrash around safely in a securely bolted room.

"Harry did he get you, did he bite you!" Sirius asked feverously as Harry drifted in and out of consciousness in his godfather's arms. Both Tonks and Sirius could see the blood from Harry's arm and were both thinking the worse. Lupin despite the wolfsbane had some how lost his sense of self and bitten Harry.

"Sirius!" Harry whispered trying to roll over but Sirius wouldn't let him, he had Harry in his arms and he wasn't about to let go, however much Harry struggled to move away.

"Harry wake up you silly boy, tell me! Did he get you? Did he bite you?" Sirius shouted gently whacking Harry around the face to keep him awake as Moody finally knelt down furious it had taken him so long on the stairs.

"Let me look at his arm, I've seen plenty of wolf bites!" Moody grumbled also more worried than he ever admitted for Harry's well being. Remus or not being a werewolf wasn't easy for anyone.

Sirius rolled Harry onto his side and pulled out the blood soaked arm for Moody to look at but just as he did Harry finally got what he wanted and through up in Sirius's lap, barely missing both Tonks and Moody, who didn't even stop to check but grabbed Harry's arm and pulled his wand out to clear the drying blood and saliva away.

"Well!" Sirius asked impatiently wiping Harry's mouth with his blanket and pulling the rest closer around his now shivering body.

"No this isn't werewolf, looks like he's been cut with a blunt object to get the blood flowing again!" Moody explained flicking his wand so fresh bandages rapped around Harry's arm and stopped the flow.

"Get him in his bed and clear him up. He's had a relapse from that knife I reckon. See, Potters burning up again and shivering. Werewolves go cold when they've been bitten half the life drops out of them." Moody explained as Tonks helped Sirius to rap Harry back up in the blanket and lift him up in Sirius's arms.

"You got him!" She asked, standing up with Sirius who was now almost as white as Harry was, although steady as a leaf and his voice very firm.

"I'll put him back in my room down here." He explained carrying Harry's limp shaky body back downstairs and laying him down gently on his bed.

Meanwhile Moody and Tonks checked that Lupin was securely locked up by adding a few more charms to seal the door.

"I'll stay hear and keep an eye on the room while you go down and explain to the others they have to stop down there to night. Sirius can lock him and Harry in but it'd be best to keep the others well out of harms way. We don't want any accidental temptation." Moody ordered as they could clearly hear the ripping and howling of Lupin fruitlessly trying to get to his prey.

"He's going to be devastated when he wakes up isn't he? Did you see what happened?" Tonks asked before turning away.

"Yes he is and no I only saw part of it, I was checking the perimeters when Harry stumbled in hear. Can't think how though, Lupin never forgets to lock his door just in case but the taste of blood must have pushed him over the edge?" Moody grumbled as Tonks went down the stairs after Sirius.

"Moody says lock yourself in till morning. Just in case Lupin has a few more problems tonight.' Sirius nodded in agreement and half turned his face to her but she could tell his quiet pale hands were absolutely terrified something horrible might happen to Harry and he'd have no control over it.

'Don't worry Sirius so much, Harry will be ok, he's a tough lad isn't he!" Tonks explained trying to give Sirius some comfort as he pulled Harry out of his sweaty clothes and cleared a second wave of vomit off the sheets.

"I know." He mumbled back but really he meant 'I hope so'. He just didn't seem to 'know' anything anymore when it came to Harry.

The following morning Harry had finally dosed off in Sirius's arms who was himself wide awake watching Harry sleep. Lupin woke from what he thought was a most dreadful nightmare but what he soon realized was true seeing the broken furniture, the claw marks and the feeling of pain across his back where he'd scratched and bitten himself in frustration of having no prey to chase.

Mrs Weasley was also very annoyed this morning, having been forced to sleep downstairs by Moody with everyone else until Lupin had fully returned to normal. She had insisted in going to see Harry even claiming that she wouldn't interfere with Sirius provided she got to see Harry was ok. This continued for over an hour until Ginny bellowed at her mother that

'there was no point going to see if Harry was ok as Sirius had already sealed the door and he obviously wasn't ok, having being almost ripped to shreds by Lupin!'

This had itself caused so much shock as to keep the entire room in stunned silence for twenty minuets while Moody paced the hallway outside Lupin's door and Tonks went off to cover Moody's shift at the Ministry claiming at least Moody might get to see some action tonight.

After Mr Weasley had returned home to find a suddenly hysterical wife, a half asleep son and daughter and Hermione deep in thought about Kresher and weather he could be blamed for this accident or not, he decided the best thing was for breakfast and then bed for the lot of them while he went to speak with Moody for his opinion on Lupin.

"What do you think happened?" Sirius asked from his bedroom doorway as Harry slept in a dreamless sleep and Moody hobbled down the steps to meet Arthur confident that Lupin was now sleeping as the growling and howling had finally stopped and he'd already started to change back.

"I'm not sure precisely but it's obvious something dodgy is going off. If those aren't werewolf scratches on Harry's arm and Kresher is banned from being near Harry, then how on earth did he manage to come by them a second time?" Moody pondered.

Mr Weasley sighed not wanting to deliver any desperately sad news to Sirius when he was clearly tired and worn out from being up all night watching. Finally after arguing with himself he decided there was nothing for it but to simply come out with it.

"Hermione thinks he's cutting himself when no ones around." Arthur explained quickly, quietly and firmly.

"And you think she's right don't you?" Moody asked as Sirius's head sank even further down.

"Unfortunately yes. Well, it would all fit, he's hardly himself is he and if he's doing it for what ever reason then it would explain a lot? I'm sorry Sirius, I hope it isn't true, I care about him too you know." Mr Weasley added seeing the clear look of loss and sorrow on Sirius's face.

"It's ok, you could be wrong. I hope your wrong. But he really isn't himself and after what Hermione told me a few days ago I hardly know what to make of anything these past few days. One minuet he seems normal the next he's running off and hiding by himself and passing in and out of consciousness. Have you ever come across something like this before?" Sirius asked hoping Mr Weasley's many years of raising young boys would shed some light on it.

"No but I know self harm isn't exactly considered uncommon in the muggle world, particularly at the moment!" Mr Weasley explained having been a keen reader of muggle newspapers and statistics in his spare time.

"It isn't?" Sirius asked shocked that anyone as honest and innocent as Harry could seriously take to hurting himself like this odd man was implying.

"What did Hermione tell you a few days ago?" Moody asked as his eye began spinning between Lupin stirring and Harry drifting.

"Oh,' Sirius suddenly remembered as he came out of his horrified dream world.

'Harry was mugged walking home when he was at the Dursley's. He didn't want to tell anyone because they'd kicked him out for the evening and he was wandering around the streets by himself all night after I'd made him promise not to."

Sirius explained his eyes finally showing how hurt and frustrated he was. Sirius was beginning to feel it was entirely all his fault again, if he hadn't made Harry promise he would have been far more open about things with him. If he'd fought harder to keep Harry with him he wouldn't have been forced out in the streets by the Dursley's. He had a hundred different things running around his head that he could have done to prevent this and was so rapped up in it, he didn't even notice Lupin staggering down the steps towards them limping and leaning on a walking stick having torn into his own flesh only a few hours before.

"Remus, how do you feel?" Sirius suddenly asked concerned by the deep scratch across his friends face and his steady limp towards them.

"What did I do?" He growled still feeling the monster inside as it fought tirelessly to get out.

"Nothing, you just needed to be locked up better that was all." Sirius explained, not wanting his friend to know what he could have done if he'd got free.

"Tell me what I did! I can taste someone else's blood in my mouth, how did it get there! What did I do!" Lupin bellowed grabbing Sirius by his shirt and losing the balance in his legs as Sirius quickly grabbed him around the middle, pulled him back up straight as Remus flinched at the pain shooting down his back and left leg.

"Nothing, you didn't get anyone. You just needed locking up better this one time that was all. We sealed the door and kept you in there as long for as as you needed it!' Sirius tried to explain as he held his friend up by the arms but the determined glare in Lupin's eyes were clear, he wasn't going to be fobbed off easily, Sirius was going to have to come up with something better than that. Sirius though, after several minuets of painful silence started to explain a little more.

'Someone just stumbled in on you when you were changing, that's all. It wasn't your fault, I don't blame you! No-one who counts does neither!" Sirius tried his best to cover the truth from his friend knowing he really didn't blame him and was determined to keep him living with him. But he also knew Lupin's temper, he hated being a monster and the thought of even getting anywhere near someone to hurt them was too much for him. He much preferred to suffer alone with every body else safe from him, particularly those he cared about.

"No one who counts! What the hells that supposed to mean? And DON'T LIE TO ME! You were always a terrible liar Sirius! What did I do, WHO DID I GET?" He shouted louder as his legs gave way again to make him tumble down into Sirius's open arms.

"Sirius he's waking up. Let me talk to Remus for a bit? You go and sit with him he'll be a bit disorientated again." Moody growled as Sirius let Lupin finally sink down into a chair.

"I don't blame you, it wasn't your fault!" Sirius explained firmly gripping him painfully by the shoulders and trying to make his old friend see sense.

"It's Harry isn't it?" Lupin asked finally realising his worst fear of living with Sirius, with anybody. His potion hadn't worked and he'd bitten Harry, Harry his friend's son and godson. How could he face anybody now, let alone Sirius and now he knew Harry was laying there in that Sirius's bed starting the fever that will eventually mean this time next month he'd been a fully grown monster like Lupin?

"He'll be fine Lupin; Sirius really doesn't blame you, he's just a bit upset that's all." Mr Weasley explained looking down at Lupin who was now shaking his head in his hands.

"What do you mean he'll be fine, I've got his blood in my mouth how can he be fine, he'll turn out to be a monster, like me?" Lupin cried shaking from head to foot now, so ashamed of himself, of what he was, that he couldn't even look at his own hands anymore he had to shut his eyes up tight.

"You didn't bite him, he just got himself scratched that was all and stumbled in on you. Sirius tied you back though that's why you've got rope burns around your neck. Tonks dragged him out the way and we sealed you in until morning everything turned out fine. Harry's just unwell that's all, the Benzar isn't working properly anymore and that's probably why he keeps being sick."

"I, I scratched at him, how close was I and that still doesn't explain the smell? What aren't you telling me?" Lupin asked from behind his cut fingers not able to look either of the two men in the eyes anymore.

"Lupin you didn't bite him honestly. Tonks said you were licking at his wound when Sirius dragged you back. Don't you remember any of it, you were chewing on the bed post to try and taste your own blood. Drive the smell of Harry away until someone came."

"No, I just remember him falling through the door and shouting at him to go away. He wouldn't get up and I couldn't help myself, I was so angry!" Lupin racked his brain trying to remember anything more, forcing himself not to growl and consequently making a near by vase explode with his rage.

"Look, go see Harry for your self, his fever's broken and he'll be fine with a bit of rest. Then go back to bed, you look dreadful!" Arthur explained thinking the sight of Harry would calm him enough to make him at least sleep.

"No, I can't, I can't look at him, not now, I can't ever look at him!" Lupin tried to drag himself to his feet but Moody pushed him back down, his legs shaking and his hands turning blue as all the blood dropped out of him.

"It was a lucky accident that won't happen again!" Moody grumbled firmly clearly seeing Mr Weasley's attempts weren't working on Lupin yet.

"We won't allow it!" Mr Weasley added hopefully.

"No it won't, I'm leaving, I'm not staying here, not another night, I can't be around them, I'd have killed the lot of you without even thinking twice about it. I don't want to think what might happen next time I end up in that state. I won't let it happen again!"

He pushed his way up past Moody and back to his room to pack, a new streak of strength retuning to him even if he fell over a few times and stumbled every time he spotted a claw mark somewhere.

"Let him go Moody. He's tired, he'll come around soon enough." Arthur explained as he followed Sirius into his bedroom to see Harry.

"Sirius?" Harry called quietly trying to open his heavy eyes. Every part of his face was covered in cold sweat but now he was awake all he could feel was the heavy weight of his own body crushing him.

"Harry, how do you feel?" Sirius asked pushing Harry's thick hair off his face and feeling his forehead as it slowly retuned to a more normal temperature.

"Sirius?" Harry mumbled not sure who this dark figure was bending over him, cooling his face and pushing thick sweaty chunks of hair out his eyes.

"Yes Harry it's me. You had another rough night, how do you feel now?" Sirius asked hoping this apparent memory loss was just because Harry was still half asleep.

"I'm tired. Sirius?" Harry asked again, still not able to focus on the dark blob before him.

"I know Harry, drink this and then you can go back to sleep. Trust me, it'll help!" Sirius explained softly picking up the bottle of sleeping draft and pouring it into a glass.

"I don't!" Harry mumbled closing his eyes but clearly still some what awake as he shuffled around under the sheets.

"What was that Harry?" Sirius asked, barely catching Harry's shaky whispering voice.

"I want to go home, I want to go to bed." Harry mumbled again.

"You're in bed Harry." Sirius explained trying to pull Harry's back up to a more sitting position so he wouldn't choke on the drink.

"Where's mum?...I want to go bed? Where's mum?" Harry continued in his dreamy quiet voice totally unaware of where he was. Moody and Arthur heard Sirius clearly catch his breath at the sound of Harry asking for his mother but it didn't show in his voice.

"She's sleeping Harry. She'll come see you soon when she wakes up. Now you drink this." Sirius explained softly opening Harry's mouth and pouring the potion down his throat. He laid Harry back down aware of Arthur standing behind Moody in the doorway and wiped his mouth.

"She must be tired from Amy." Harry decided closing his eyes and rolling his head from side to side.

"Amy?" Sirius asked unable to keep the quiet disbelief out of his voice.

"She keeps waking up and crying in the night." Harry mumbled still shuffling around slowly as Sirius tried to cool him again with the others watching on.

"Where's James Harry, have you seen him recently?" Sirius asked indulging guiltily in Harry's hallucination.

"He's been dead years. You know that!' Harry mumbled breathing slower now as he started to drift off.

'That's why you're here. To look after us, like you promised him." Harry finally finished as his voice trailed off and the power of the sleeping potion over took him.

"Yes Harry, that's why I'm here." Sirius replied quietly pulling the covers back over Harry and standing up to put the lid back on the bottle of Dreamless Sleep.

"Sirius he's hallucinating." Moody grumbled leading the way out the room.

"Where's Remus?" Sirius asked wanting to talk to his friend more than ever now.

"I think he's packing, he doesn't want to stay any more. He thinks he got to Harry and we're lying to him to make him feel better." Mr Weasley explained sadly.

"Oh. He doesn't have to go, I want him to stay." Sirius explained quietly leaving Moody to watch over Harry for a while as he went in search of his friend determined to keep him with him no matter what he thought about it.

"How is he Arthur?" Mrs Weasley asked as her husband walked back into the sitting room to find many alert faces thirsty for information.

"He's not doing too well at the moment. Sirius has put him back in a dreamless sleep for now and although his temperature's coming back to normal, he doesn't seem to know where he is." Arthur explained sadly as they all sat down around the table quietly waiting to bombard him with questions.

"How's Lupin?" Ginny asked receiving a rather saucy look from her mother again for the hundredth time that morning.

"He's not doing too well either. Blames himself for it all and seems determined to leave. Sirius is talking him round at the moment, he's about as determined to keep Lupin hear as Lupin is to leave. Sirius is the stubboner of the two though if anyone can help Remus it'll be him." Arthur sighed sure he might get another ear bashing of some sort soon from his wife. He was surprisingly good at telling when these moments were about to happen, mainly because it happened so often.

"Then who's sat with Harry, he needs watching over, Sirius can't just leave him like that!" Molly cried outraged at Sirius's apparent total abandonment of Harry.

"Moody's sat with him. Lupin's really upset by the whole thing and Harry's not going to wake up any time soon. Sirius really doesn't blame him at all and really doesn't want him to go. Now enough, I need to send a message to Dumbledore and you lot need to help Molly clean up breakfast." Mr Weasley explained forcefully getting up.

"Can we go and see him dad?" Ron asked quickly as Mr Weasley started to head to the door.

"Wait until later when he's woken up. Sirius will go mad if you wake him up before he's ready and there's not much point, he's fast asleep at the moment and he needs his rest. Now I really must go and send a message to Dumbledore."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note – Part's of this chapter are not intended to upset anyone it's just a story line based on a sad story I read in the paper a few months ago. I hope I've dealt with the subject matter cautiously enough not to offend.

Chapter four - 'Watch out for another escape attempt!'

"Sirius I think he's waking up again." Hermione called from sitting by Harry to Sirius, who had finally agreed to have a shave in the sink. Wiping the last of the soap off his face he came over to sit on Harry's other side.

"Harry are you awake?" He asked gently pushing the hair back out of Harry's eyes and reaching for the glass of water on the side.

"No, I'm asleep Sirius." Harry mumbled opening his eyes and rubbing them with his still bandaged arm then seeing he couldn't swapped them over to lay the saw one back by his side.

"Hear drink some water, it'll stop you from feeling too groggy." Sirius explained helping Harry sit up and then passed him the glass for Harry to sip as he looked around at the tangled bed sheets and dingy dark appearance of Sirius's room.

"What happened to me?" Harry asked rubbing his other eye now not bothering with his glasses.

"Don't you remember, you had another accident and passed out in Lupin's room?" Hermione explained before Sirius could think of what would be best to say.

"I wanted to be sick and couldn't find the bathroom.' Harry mumbled taking another sip of water.

'I fell through the door somewhere and heard a load of shouting and next thing I was being sick on someone." Harry finished starting to feel embarrassed by the thought of puking over somebody he didn't know.

"That was me Harry and don't worry about it." Sirius explained seeing the colour come to Harry's face again and not in a good way.

"He smells like wet dog anyway and at least it wasn't Ron again, he really doesn't like it that much." Hermione explained smiling at Harry.

"Why does he always come and help me then?" Harry asked glad to be talking about his friend rather than being sick.

"Coz he's your friend Harry. He gets over it eventually, anyway do you fancy something to eat?" Hermione asked giving Sirius a warning look of not to take the topic of conversation too far from the basic pleasantries at the moment.

"Not now, maybe later when my head stops spinning. Where's Ron and Ginny?" Harry asked imaging the sight of his friends and warming slightly in his empty stomach.

"Downstairs with 'the mother'. She's a bit touchy at the minuet and it's really rather annoying. But Lupin wants to see that you're ok Harry." She finished casually dropping Lupin's name in without the self control or subtly that Sirius could ever manage in a million years.

"Won't he still be a werewolf it's dark outside?" Harry asked totally unaware of how this sounded to Sirius who finally found his voice in Harry's innocence.

"No it's the middle of the afternoon Harry." Sirius asked following Harry's gaze to the gap in the curtain.

"But it's so dark outside. It's July isn't it?" Harry asked suddenly wondering how long he'd been asleep.

"No Harry it's August and the weather seems to be going a bit nuts at the minuet. It's raining like cats and dogs out there at the moment, Tonks looked like a drowned rat when she came in earlier to see you." Hermione explained still able to keep her voice totally inconspicuous unlike Sirius who tried to speak but couldn't.

"Oh ok. Well I suppose it must be now, just let me put my jumper on its cold." He finished looking blankly at his knees for a moment as Sirius got up to hand him his jumper.

Finally after tangling the thought around for what seemed ages as Harry pulled his jumper over his head as he tried to find the arm wholes with a bit of help from Hermione, Sirius however resolved to ask a totally loaded question.

"Are you sure you want to see him, it can wait you know if you'd rather not?" Sirius asked seeing Harry's puzzled look and the equivalent of a kick in the skin from Hermione.

He quickly left after that not having a reply from Harry to go find Lupin who had given up packing after Sirius hit him over the head with his case shouting

"I don't care if you feel terrible about it, I can't look after Harry by myself with that wretched women hanging around all the time! Now empty you stuff on the floor like a normal person and help me!" He bellowed and whacked his friend so hard over the head it was a surprise to Lupin that he didn't pass out.

"What's the matter with Lupin?" Harry asked oblivious to Lupin's shameful despair out in the corridor.

"Oh Harry, when Sirius found you, you'd fallen in on Lupin as he was changing. You know, into a werewolf and well the smell of your fresh blood sort of, set him off a bit. And Sirius had to literally drag him off you. But he didn't bite you mind, he was licking at the cut on your arm and Sirius doesn't seem to care too much, it was only an accident he just wants to see your ok but he feels terrible about it all. You're not worried about him are you? It's not wrong to be frightened you know. But Remus is fine, he's more upset about what he could have done rather than what he nearly did." She asked attentively seeing Harry's pale face get slightly paler.

"No I'm not, but don't leave me will you?" He asked suddenly grabbing Hermione's arm tightly coming across so hypocritical that he couldn't even tell.

"No of course not, but Lupin feels terrible about it so, well, he couldn't help himself and he's scared of what might happen another time. Do you understand Harry? He's perfectly fine, he's just a bit disappointed in himself for being what he is. Which is stupid really, I mean he can't do anything about and you'd think by now he would be used to the idea of it all?" She asked now slightly worried by the tight grip Harry's fingers were capable of however thin they were.

"No I'm not frightened of him.' Harry blurted out although it was clear by his face he obviously was, even if he wasn't going to admit it.

'I'll tell him I'm not, I don't want him to leave, Sirius would get so lonely by himself. He likes having Lupin around and however annoying Sirius is, I don't think Lupin would want to go somewhere else. He said he didn't have anywhere to go before." Harry finished twisting his bed sheets now Hermione had wriggled her arm free from him.

"Your right I don't think he does want to go." Hermione decided pleased that Harry was at least capable of feeling sensibly for others although not himself.

"See Remus, he wants you to stay as well." Sirius whispered from behind the door where Lupin was flatly refusing to go in.

"I suppose, but he looks so nervous."

"He's just tired Remus." Sirius hissed back a little annoyed by his friends insecurities. He'd forgotten just how bad Lupin was when it came to his werewolf side. Honestly the things James and Sirius had be forced to do to give Remus the confidence to talk to girls was as almost as unbelievable of Sirius forgetting about it until now!

"And I don't really want to go and you would be lonely without me, wouldn't you Sirius?" Lupin replied smiling a little now he thought he might be able to stay.

"Of course I'd be lonely without you. I'd go mad in here without you to annoy, that's what I've been trying to tell you, you idiot, now stop being such a nitwit and get in there and say hello nicely." Sirius pushed the door open with one hand and gave Lupin a hefty shove with the other hand.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Lupin asked trying to cover his clear uncomfortable feelings at being in a room with both Harry and Sirius who was determined to see both the people he cared about return to a perfect state of health weather Lupin wanted to or not.

"Lousy. How about you?" Harry asked thinking he should be polite if he is to convince himself and Lupin it was ok to be around him.

"Dreadful to be honest." He replied as Sirius gave him another knock in the back of his knee to get him further into the room.

"I'm..?' He started but couldn't bring himself to say what he knew he ought to.

'I didn't mean to barge in on you like that, I just wanted to be sick and Sirius has too many rooms." Harry explained not wanting Lupin to dislike him for whatever reason whoever caused it and Sirius really did have too many rooms and really, all Harry wanted was to be sick in some little hole of a toilet for a bit.

"No Harry, its ok, you weren't well and I should have locked the door better... I didn't want to frighten you like that... I was worried when I saw you lying in a heap but I wasn't in a fit state to help you much."

Lupin mumbled looking away to anything other than Harry laying there yet again on Sirius's bed looking really rather ill. The room stayed in an uncomfortable silence for several minuets but despite Lupin's looks Sirius wasn't going to let him go until Lupin had agreed to stay.

Harry didn't know what to say but seeing Lupin so ashamed, so frightened of himself with claw marks all over his face and no doubt body, made him feel sad and he pitied what other people had made Lupin become, almost as much as he pitted Sirius for what had become of his life.

Sirius looked down to his godson and saw those empty green eyes that had faded so much since the bright giddy ones that had left him in the beginning of the summer. He wanted so much to help him, to take care of him, but he couldn't understand how a simple mugging could cause so much pain and suffering. There was such a change in Harry now, Sirius had half wondered if Harry had been sent to Azkaban rather than his aunt and uncle and that the pain of his own nightmares was driving Harry to such a state of remorse.

He still couldn't believe that Harry would or could hurt himself, cut himself to watch his own blood pour out but the more he looked at his arms when he was sleeping under the pretence of checking how they're healing, the more he realised, Hermione was probably right in her hunch. The angle, the depth, the repeating lines, they all showed signs that Harry had done them himself but still, he was looking desperately for another explanation. He just wanted anything that could explain all these odd things that had happened.

"Harry, Dumbledore's coming later, he wants to see you finally. Do you want to have a wash or something before you go down? Might make you fell a little fresher." Hermione finally asked seen as no one else was going to try and break the uncomfortable silence of the room. She had being tutting loudly in her head at how ridicules male pride could be and felt it her duty as a women to show them there was a better way to do things, the female way!

"He is? Oh I thought he'd be busy now for a while." Harry replied feeling suddenly disheartened by the thought of coming face to face, eye to eye with his headmaster, his daemon-headmaster.

"He's been trying to see you for days but things just keep happening." Lupin explained finally realising that Harry wasn't in that bad a state, and Sirius really didn't want him to go and that his odd friend was right, he was stupid to try and leave, he had no money and no-where else he wanted to or could go to. Failing that there was always the added bonus of getting to see Tonks every few days and he could smile naughtily at himself every time he thought about her.

"Oh." Harry added then slid back down in Sirius's bed and pulled the sheets higher up over his shoulders.

"Do you want to go back to sleep now?" Sirius asked still disappointed that he hadn't had chance to spend some quality fun time with Harry yet over the summer, but pleased he's done his work in getting Lupin to stay now.

"Hmm." Harry replied laying his head down sideways and closed his eyes hoping to drift off into sleep or at least pretend to.

"Oh well, leave him to it." Sirius explained slightly bitterly getting up to follow Lupin out into the hallway.

"Harry I know your only pretending. Open your eyes I'm the only one here.' Hermione whispered in Harry's ear as he scrunched his face up tightly but knowing the look that was probably on her face he gave in to sit up properly and opened his eyes.

'Why are you pretending to be asleep?" She asked thoughtfully passing him his glass of water again.

"I wanted to go to sleep. And Sirius was going to make me see Dumbledore and I just want to be left alone." Harry mumbled rubbing his painfully dry eyes.

"Harry, why don't you want to see Dumbledore?" She asked, looking at him warmly hoping he'd get the hint and not get too wound up by important questions.

"Because he's going to make me look at him and fight his way into my head. I won't tell him, I won't, I don't want to think about it. I just want to be left alone by everyone. I'm glad Sirius is trying to look after me, I really am, but I just can't stand the thought of being... being alone with him." Harry finally finished ashamed he had tears pouring from his eyes and splashing shamefully on to his hot cheeks.

Hermione knew better than to comment on Harry's tears, he was ever so proud sometimes so merely handed him a tissue and tried to look at something else. Harry took it and started rubbing at his eyes forcefully to make them stop but they only got redder.

"What are you so afraid of Harry? Sirius is a soft as butter around you, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you. And Dumbledore cares about you, he wants to know what's upsetting you and make you better, that's all. Why don't you just tell him and then he won't have to use Occlumency on you? I know I've never felt what it was like but the whole idea seems horrible." She explained trying not to look at Harry's hot face as he fought the urge to be sick again.

"It is, but I can't tell him, I can't tell anyone. Sirius would go mad if he found out and I don't want to go back to the Dursley's they hate me. Didn't even care that it was nearly dawn when I came in all..." Harry sobbed fresh tears rolling down his cheeks and a heavy lump in his throat. Hermione knew there was supposed to be more to this sentence but also knew that look. Harry wasn't going to explain it, he was too frightened, Hermione had never seen him like this before. She'd seem him battle dementor's and dragons, kill huge snakes and fight Voldermort to near enough win, but she'd never seen him so helplessly frightened that he'd stopped caring about himself Harry could do selfless acts spectacularly well to help someone else but to do it out of fear was insane.

"Sirius is surprisingly docile you know. He wouldn't be angry with you for very long, what ever it is. You can't have done anything that he wouldn't get over eventually. Your all he's got so he'd forgive of you anything, Harry he loves you to pieces, can't you see it?' She explained softly finding it so hard to watch him cry like this on her arm.

'Either way Dumbledore's going to find out. Why don't you go and have a wash like Sirius suggested, it might make you feel a bit better and then we can go see Dumbledore together? Me and Ron won't leave you if you don't want us too. But he has to know, we want you happy little Harry again and there's only him that knows how to help you." She asked stroking the wet mucky hair out of Harry's face for him.

"Maybe. Will you stay in here while I have a wash?" He asked leaning his head onto her hand and rubbing the last of the tears from his face.

"Course. I'll sit here and read a book while you get washed. Erm, are you going to be ok by yourself or do you want Ron to help you with oat?" She asked thinking Ron would be far more useful if Harry slipped in the shower than she would.

"No, you can just sit hear, I won't be long." Harry explained getting up out of bed and staggering over to the chair to his clothes then into Sirius's on-suit bathroom.

Running a large sink of water Harry locked the door and pulled his pajamas off to dunk his head in the cool water and wash his face. It didn't take that long to rub shampoo into his hair and rinse it out although he was slightly shocked at the colour of the water afterwards he'd done this a couple of times.

Every now and then Hermione called through to ask if he was ok as Harry rubbed his head with a towel and started to wash under his arms and chest stopping only every now and then to steady his dizzy head.

"Where's Harry?" Ron wondered coming in to Sirius's bedroom and sitting down next to Hermione on Harry's sweaty twisted sheets.

"He's washing!' Hermione grinned sarcastically nodding over to the bathroom door.

'He really doesn't want to go down to see Dumbledore so watch out for another escape attempt." Hermione explained quietly to a thoughtful Ron.

"Well Dumbledore's coming at about five, so as its nearly four now. Provided Harry doesn't know, we might be able to get him down there for some dinner and keep him until Dumbledore arrives. Then Dumbledore would be able to pin him down, I'm sure." Ron whispered as they heard Harry drain the water out the sink and start getting dressed. He did honestly feel a lot better for being clean and in clean clothes although still groggy and stiff from too much sleep.

"Ok follow my lead and we'll try and get him downstairs in a bit so he doesn't get chance to run off before Dumbledore gets here." Hermione whispered before Harry finally stumbled out the bathroom rubbing his head with a clean towel and flopping on the bed between Ron and Hermione.

"Are you feeling better Harry?" Ron asked as Harry's lopsided wet head appeared from under the towel.

"Hmm." Harry mumbled as Hermione picked up her comb and started to comb Harry's surprisingly thick hair for him.

"I'm glad. You look better now you're clean. Maybe we could play chess later. I promise I'll go easy on ya seen as you haven't been well and all." He asked as Harry turned his head sideways for Hermione.

"Maybe." Harry muttered scratching the back of his hand until it went red again.

"There you go Harry, a nice and clean mop on your head." Hermione smiled putting the comb down. But Harry had a sneaky grin and shook his head from side to side like a dog to get the rest of the water off.

"Arrg! Harry!" Ron shouted throwing his arms up to cover his face until Harry stopped.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out but laughed when she saw Harry's pleased and almost happy face at getting them both wet.

"You did that on purpose! Honestly you're as bad as the Twins sometimes." Ron complained grinning as he wiped wet off his face and seeing Hermione's knowing wink behind Harry.

"Wow they managed to get him down stairs and eating real food?" Sirius asked watching Harry, Ron and Hermione enjoy Harry's favourite (peanut butter and banana sandwiches) in the dinning room while playing chess.

"Well you can never underestimate the power of what friends can do now can you!" Lupin replied moving away from the crack in the wall that they were both spying through.

"Yeah but he looks so different with them!" Sirius asked surprised to see how an hour of his friends company could get him to behave so differently than fifteen hours with Sirius even if he was asleep most the time.

"Well I bet he doesn't know Dumbledore's going to be here soon does he, otherwise he'd be off hiding in his bed again like before?" Lupin explained as Sirius finally moved away from the crack in the door frame.

"I suppose, but why does he want to hide away all the time?" Sirius asked hoping his sensible friend would hold the answers for him.

"Well he knows Dumbledore well enough to know that despite everything else, one way or another he's very good at getting to the bottom of things isn't he!" Lupin explained eyeing Sirius carefully who merely grinned a bit in agreement and then jumped out his skin.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment Remus." Dumbledore decided as he announced his presence suddenly and quietly without either Sirius or Remus noticing him arriving.

"Oh, you're here?" Lupin asked a little taken aback by Dumbledore's sudden arrival.

"Spying on the godson now are we Sirius I see, James would be proud of you!" Dumbledore smiled nodding to the crack in the door Sirius had recently being spying through.

"I just worry about him that's all. He seems fine now with his friends but before, he was totally terrified and then he was ramberling on about his mother needing her sleep because of Amy." Sirius replied slightly exasperated by Harry's problems.

"I know, I heard and I am curious as to why he would name her Amy but I believe we have more concerning matters to deal with tonight. However, rest assured as Remus so kindly put it, one way or another I will get to the bottom of this. However, I hope Harry has the capability to tell me himself, I do hate using Occumency against him, he has such an extraordinary mind in that head of his and I do so hate to have to tamper with it."

Dumbledore explained quietly but firmly before removing his hat and swishing his long cloak into the dinning room to greet Mr and Mrs Weasley graciously as always.

"Where is Harry now?" He asked knowing full well he was in the next room as he pulled out two chairs to face each other by the fire and sat down comfortably in one.

"I'll go and fetch him." Mrs Weasley replied hurrying out the room to fetch a rather reluctant Harry.

"Please stay with me?" Harry suddenly pleaded with Hermione as he grabbed her arm tight again.

"No Harry, I want these two upstairs with Ginny. Dumbledore wants to talk to you and you alone." Mrs Weasley explained flicking her wand so the tray of sandwiches and drinks disappeared that Sirius had provide for them.

"Please stay?" Harry asked again not looking away from Hermione who looked at Ron who merely sighed and nodded.

"Ok Harry I'll stay as long as I can. But Dumbledore might send me away." Hermione explained helping Harry stand up and trying to smile so he'd calm down a bit.

"No Hermione, you will go upstairs with Ronald." Mrs Weasley hissed quietly with her hands firmly on her hips and a look of determined rage on her face.

"No mum! I'll go upstairs with Ginny provided you leave Hermione alone!" Ron hissed back at his mother then taking her by the arm proceeded to half drag her, half lead her out the room and a different way up the stairs by missing Sirius and Dumbledore completely.

"Miss Granger, do you wish to stay?" Dumbledore asked politely and gently as though it was not a problem her being there at all.

"Harry wants me to stay. Is that ok Professor?" She asked hoping beyond everything that the headmaster would let her stay, if only for Harry's sake as he'd finally reluctantly let go of her.

"Of course Miss Granger, please sit down with Arthur." The headmaster smiled gesturing to the empty seat next to Ron's dad and seating himself down in one of the two chairs he'd moved. Lupin and Sirius took two seats opposite them and Harry was the last to sit, only when he received a weak smile for Hermione did he sit staring his eyes firmly to the simmering fire at his left.

"Is there something you want to tell me Harry?" Dumbledore asked in his gentle tone whilst watching Harry's face of pure sorrow try to ignore him.

"No." Harry muttered knowing full well Dumbledore would never give up easily, it was probably pointless to try and answer him.

"I think there is Harry. I believe you want me to know what it is that's upsetting you so I can fix it for you.' Harry didn't reply but tried to keep his eyes on the fire even though he was biting back tears with every bit of strength possible. He didn't mind crying in from of Hermione too much or even in front of Sirius if he really felt like it but to be seen as such a weak child in front of Dumbledore was intolerable for Harry.

'Why have you been avoiding me Harry?" He asked gently as the others looked on in silence.

"I know what you're going to do if I don't tell you." He muttered determined not to look any where but at that lovely hot fire, it burned and glowed safely, it was going to keep him safe if he only looked at it.

"Are you frightened of me Harry?' He finally asked hiding the astonishment from his voice at his own question.

But Harry never replied to this. He couldn't say he wasn't because Dumbledore would know if he lied but he couldn't say he was because then it would be a dreadful thing to admit to.

'You don't like Occumency do you? I know this Harry because you were never very good at it. You like your emotions, they are what you draw on when you find yourself in trouble. To lock them up would, in many ways take away your biggest asset.' Dumbledore commented slowly and firmly keeping his still tone.

'However you're doing it now Harry, you are trying to hide yourself away for some reason and I need to know what it is making you do this."

Dumbledore could only imagine that Voldermort had somehow taken a hold of Harry for his own means and was therefore some-what troubled by the thought of delving into Harry's head unprepared. Harry sensed this and decided to clarify it, it wouldn't give anything away about his secret pain and he knew how important it had been to Dumbledore to keep Voldermort out of Harry's head however little it seemed to have worked.

"It's not him. I think he's using it against me. He doesn't want me seeing things by accident and telling you what he's up to like I could have done before." Harry explained quietly so Sirius who was less than two meters away had to strain his still ears to hear him.

"Is that so? Have you not experienced any nightmares then since your last encounter with Voldermort?" Dumbledore asked and waited and watched for some sign of reaction from Harry by hearing his name but none came, encouraged by the thought that Harry's feeling hadn't changed and he was probably telling the truth. Voldermort hadn't taken a hold of him or if he had he had done it so well there probably wasn't much of Harry left to save anyway.

"Not to do with him, no." Harry muttered still keeping both eyes firmly on the fire.

"I believe you Harry, but I also know you're still having nightmares of some description I've heard about your troubled sleep too often to let it go unattended to.' Dumbledore paused then let his eyes follow Harry's gaze.

'Do you find comfort in the fire Harry?"

"Yes." Harry replied firmly before he'd even thought about it.

"Why is that? Most people would be frightened of something hot and burning like that. Why are you not the same?" Nobody but Hermione understood why Dumbledore would ask such a question but that was because Harry had always being fascinated with fire, he liked flicking his fingers through to feel its warmth and some how this always seemed to calm him.

"It's warm and bright. I can let it consume me when I look at it... so I don't have to look at anything else!" Harry explained calming himself as he did.

"Harry, only you would come up with such an answer as that." Dumbledore explained now totally satisfied that Harry certainly wasn't under Voldermort control as he would never have understood Harry this clearly to imitate him.

"You're going to make me tell you aren't you?" Harry asked finally looking away from the fire and keeping his eyes half closed as he looked at the floor in Dumbledore's general direction.

"Yes, if you don't tell me I will have to extract it myself. But it is not something I want to do I hope you know that Harry." Dumbledore replied firmly set now in what he was going to do, he pulled his wand out and laid it on his lap.

"I won't tell you, you'll have to take it yourself, if you can?" Harry finally replied defiantly lifting his head up a bit but not high enough to meet Dumbledore's gaze. This was Harry all over, when faced with problems he always had room for ignorant defiance over fear. It was the odd Potter way and Sirius was excessively proud of it.

"I'm sorry Harry if this hurts you. Sirius, please refrain from intervening it will only make things worse in long run." Dumbledore lifted up Harry's face with one hand and flicked his wand with the other.

Harry opened his faded green eyes and no sooner had he looked in to those sparkling blue eyes before him did he feel the heat of Dumbledore's mind break into his head.

At first all Harry could see were random flashes from his childhood one barely distinguishing itself from the other until he started to have more recent memories from the past few years some at school some at home and some of Sirius. Harry knew Dumbledore was lingering on certain memories for a reason and pushing himself around but then Harry remembered the fire and forced himself to think solely of that. He imagined the fire he had just looked from as if it was imprinted on the back of his eyelids and watched as the wood cracked and simmered away feeling the heat burning on his face and warming him.

Until suddenly he was cold, the feeling had passed as his eyes blurred to show Dumbledore sitting before him out of breath and although holding Harry in his gaze clearly wasn't attempting to use occumency at that moment.

"Harry, have you been practicing over the summer?" Dumbledore asked as Harry looked away back at the fire shaking his head.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Harry wondered aloud hoping the dreadful experience was over, although in the pit of his stomach he knew it wasn't.

"No Harry, you're fighting back against me like you would if I was a Dementor." Dumbledore explained sitting up again and taking hold of Harry's chin to lift it back up. It had barely occurred to him that you could fight a occumencerist the same was as you would a Dementor but he wouldn't make that same mistake twice.

"I didn't realise. I didn't want you to do it and tried not to think about anything." Harry mumbled looking up into those blue eyes.

"It is for the best Harry."

Soon he had that peculiar heated feeling of Dumbledore breaking through into his mind and tried his hardest to think about the fire and only about the fire.

It wasn't quiet as successful this time he found himself drifting further and further away from the fire until eventually he heard Dumbledore's voice. Whether the rest of the room could or not, Harry didn't know but he could definitely hear Dumbledore speaking clearly and firmly to him as they passed through each of Harry's memories.

'What are you hiding from me?' He asked taking Harry by surprise and flashing Dumbledore images of Sirius being tortured.

'Yes that would be very frightening to you. Why are you showing me these images Harry, they're private and you know that's not what I'm looking for?'

They passed quickly through many things, some Harry found disturbing such as having being nearly drowned by his cousin when he was eight and some that Dumbledore never truly understood Harry could feel so comfortable with as he was now. Dumbledore could not only see what Harry was showing him, he could feel how Harry felt about each memory if he had long enough to register it.

'Harry you're pushing me around in circles. Why? Show me what frightens you, show me what's happened to you!' Dumbledore demanded as they passed through the same ring of images of Harry laid in his cupboard after being shouted at by his uncle. Then Harry was older still in his cupboard, he was laid out in the freezing snow in Dudley's old jumper shivering and cold. Before finally he was lying out in the rain down the ally with his clothes heaped on him like old rags. Realising what he'd seen Harry pushed himself forward to another memory that he hoped would make Dumbledore frightened and stop for a rest.

'Harry no, let me go back to that other one, let me see how you ended up like that. Let me see. No Harry I don't want to see them die Harry not again, stop this.' Dumbledore demanded but Harry merely pushed the memory harder. There was his farther shouting at his lovely mother.

_"Go, take Harry. It's him! For gods sake woman run, take him somewhere safe. Run away Lilly! I'll hold him off long as I can, just get away from him!" James shouted pushing Harry's blankets into his wife's hands._

_"No James don't! He'll kill you!" Lilly cried back holding Harry closer to herself and clutching her wand._

_"Let me save you. Don't let me watch you die!" He shouted back as the sudden crashing sound of Voldermort breaking through the door echoed eerily through the dark house._

_"Stand aside you silly little girl!" Voldermort pushed his head back and laughed as Lilly cowered on the floor holding Harry tightly in her arms away from the monster before them. She had the same defiance in the face of death as Harry did but it was only recently that Dumbledore understood where this came from in Harry._

_"I won't. You won't have my baby, you won't! He won't grow up like you, he won't!" She shouted back defiantly covering her baby with her own body._

_"No you silly little mudblood he won't grow up at all!" Was the cold harsh reply she got back._

_Voldermort laughed as the familiar sound of Harry's mother screaming filled his ears and he heard his own voice shouting for it to stop_.

'No Harry it's nearly there I can almost see what you're hiding.' Dumbledore's voice boomed loudly in Harry's head as they moved on with another flash of Harry laid in the rain until he finally relented. Pushing Dumbledore into the dusty dark attic where the shrieks of delight could be heard from Kresher, as he watched from afar as Harry sat by the cold open window, watching greedily as the black knife tore its way down his arm. Harry wasn't crying, he wasn't sad, he was watching intently as the hot blood started to flow and the searing pain passed like ripples through his body.

'Enough! Enough!' Dumbledore boomed pulling his mind out of the tight knots of Harry's head to find himself staggering slightly off his chair and Harry falling completely off sideway to a thud on the floor.

Sirius couldn't help himself he wasn't interfering, he'd promised himself to trust Dumbledore, but Harry was laid in a heap on the cold floor sweating away and he just couldn't help himself. Sirius picked him up and sat him firmly back on the chair before he decided it would be best to sit back down on his own and not interfere with whatever Dumbledore was planning next.

"You have become rather resilient to Occumency. Far more than I must admit I ever imagined you capable of." Dumbledore explained breathlessly holding Harry's face away from the fire.

"If I was you I wouldn't be poking in my head, it's a very odd sort of place." Harry muttered defiance coming back to him even when he was totally terrified and absolutely exhausted.

"On the contrary Harry, you knew that memory of your parents would hurt me as unlike you I have never witnessed it before and to keep me from my goal you showed it willingly. Very wise Harry to use your own weakness as strength. Very wise indeed.'

Dumbledore held tightly on to Harry's face so he couldn't look away and seek comfort in the fire. He was unaware of Sirius's silent grief at how Harry could be so used to seeing his parents die, he had almost become resilient to it. Sirius didn't know exactly how it happened, he hadn't dared imagine it after seeing the state there home was left in but to know Dumbledore had now witnessed it and was rather unnerved by it made him sad that it must be far worse than he could ever had imagined in his darkest nightmares in Azkaban.

'However that last memory was something you didn't show me before.' Harry was forced to gaze up into Dumbledore's eyes as he tried to imagine fire in them but couldn't in the deep pools of water he saw instead.

'You are trying to imagine fire I presume Harry?' He asked understanding more now the emotions Harry was hiding in that memory in the attic.

'Why are you punishing yourself Harry? What could you possibly have done for you to find the need to punish yourself and feel the pleasure of an executioner?' He asked then seeing Harry who had no intention of replying merely continued in his quest.

'I am sorry that you find it necessary to punish yourself with these memories but unless you show me what I need to see, then the sentence will only continue. It cannot end unless you let m help you Harry." Dumbledore explained and flicked his wand again to begin the assault on Harry's mind.

Harry never felt the push of Dumbledore trying to get in, despite the minuets rest he was still far weaker than Dumbledore who was soon pushing through Harry's mind in search of Lupin. Harry knew this, he could feel it so tried to show the first time he ever saw Lupin change in to a werewolf and even through in some memories of him with Sirius fixing Harry's ankle and putting Benzar powder on his leg.

"Why do you keep showing me Sirius, Harry what are you trying to tell me about him?' Dumbledore's voice pondered in Harry's ears as more images of Sirius pushing Harry's hair out his face and looking down warmly on him as he lay in bed passed through.

Dumbledore pushed harder in to the corners of Harry's mind and saw other things relating to Sirius, such as how it pained Harry to see him eat so ravenously the food Harry brought to him in his fourth year and how ragged and tired he looked after Harry had finally escaped the department of mysteries last year.

But finally it came flooding through as Harry relented yet another memory of Lupin, changing in his bedroom to another fully fledged werewolf. This time it was different and Dumbledore could feel Harry's fear as Lupin began shouting for Harry to get away from him and for Sirius to come and help.

"_Lupin, Harry what happened?' Sirius's voice bellowed through the memory as he pushed his way into the room and suddenly grabbed Lupin by the neck to pull his face back from Harry's arm._

_'Tonks, grab Harry pull him away while I hold him, I can't keep him back much longer!' Sirius shouted hanging on with every thing he could to keep the crazed by blood werewolf-Lupin from getting at what he thought, was his tasty dinner._

_Tonks seized Harry by the arm holding her wand firmly at Lupin, dragged Harry away out into the hallway before Sirius came bounding out and sealing the door shut behind him panting away and looking down towards Harry before grabbing him tightly in his arms._

'What is it about this that frightens you? Let me see it again. Harry. No don't fight back, I've seen it once you can hardly stop me now!' Dumbledore whispered clearly in Harry's ear as Harry tried to resist a second play. He pushed his mind towards his mother but Dumbledore cut him off and drove him back to the moment when Sirius came bounding in to the room and seize hold of Lupin.

The memory was different now, Dumbledore was no longer watching flashes of it from afar he was laid down on the floor seeing everything from Harry's lopsided angle. Feeling everything that passed through Harry as he watched Sirius's angry violent face struggle against Lupin's body, his pounding feet dragging him forward to Harry, before the memory flashed again and Dumbledore was looking up as Harry did into Sirius's face. Sweat pouring down and a look of both terror and disappointment on his face as he saw the blood sliding out from under Harry's sleeve and the fear stricken mask on Harry's face. Every ragged line in Sirius's face was showing his thoughts, he thought Harry had been bitten, he thought he'd have a werewolf Harry on his hands this time next month and he was frightened that he wouldn't be able to help Harry though it. However much he tried Remus often proved that Sirius, could not fix a werewolf of his pain.

The memory ended and Dumbledore was pushed back almost as tired as Harry was to the Dursley's dark cupboard under the stairs as Petunia's voice shouted through the locked key hole something about Harry trying to ask for more dinner to eat.

'Harry why are you showing Sirius to me? What is it you want me to see? You want me to see it for a reason, why Harry? Why are you showing me these things, what is it you want me to understand?' Dumbledore gasped as Harry fought back as best he could to keep Dumbledore from seeing him lying in the alleyway in the rain.

'Harry show me! I won't stop until you let me see. I'm so near I can feel your fear Harry, you can't fight back this time you can let me in and it will be better in the long run. Trust me I can help you." Dumbledore asked but Harry held on as long as he could shouting back.

"I don't! I can't! I won't show you!" He bellowed even louder back.

"Yes Harry you can, you know you can trust me!" Dumbledore argued until eventually Harry relented into what he knew must be sobs of tears.

_He heard footsteps and shouting as he walked down the alleyway._

_"Come hear pretty boy we have something to show you!" Harry just ran for it as the rain started slopping around his feet. But footsteps came quickly after him and were soon too close behind him for him to get away. He reached the railings and slowed to pass through them but heavy dirty hands grabbed his arm and back pulling him through the mucky floor and shoved him up against the fence._

_Two pairs of hairy bare arms grabbed at each side as a third pair ran there heavy fists over Harry's chest, his face pushed closely up against Harry so he could smell the stench of garlic and larger on his breath._

_'What's the matter boy, don't you like a real man when you see one?' This man was large and dark with black lank hair that hung over his ears and dark sunken eyes from what could easily be two recent black eyes. Harry looked into his face seeing the maddening glint in his grey eyes that meant he wanted something from Harry, even if in his worst nightmares Harry couldn't imagine what it was. He knew that look of power as it grinded its way into Harry's fearful face._

_The stench of Gallic choked Harry as he tried to turn his face away. He wriggled and squirmed as his skinny body and clothes hung down off his cold bones. The lead man was laughing and shouting with his friends as the cold rain poured down around him before suddenly turning back to Harry. He gripped Harry's face tightly pushed his lips hard against him pushing his tongue through past Harry's teeth and biting at Harry's bottom lip tearing so blood splattered out into his mouth. Harry tried his best to spit the taste out back in this dark man's face but couldn't. He tried to shout for help but who would come for him, who would help some thug of a boy from St Brutes as three angry drunken men pinned him against the wall and attacked him for a bit of fun._

_Harry twisted and turned but the man pushed his mouth up to Harry's again, this time spitting in to him as he pushed his tongue inside Harry to fight his own tongue and suck on Harry's soft young lips._

_'Feisty this one isn't he!' He teased as his friends both laughed, the lead pushed both hands tightly around his neck choking Harry as he lifted his feet up from the floor._

_'Strip him down boy's I want to see what he's got hiding under here?' Still laughing and holding Harry firmly against the wall, two pairs of hands with a knife ripped at his shirt and pulled it open scratching the flesh and hitting him to keep him still as his legs tried to kick back from lack of oxygen to Harry's brain._

_'Well what have we got here, quiet the skinny little thing aren't we! Hmm, just as I like them!' He laughed pushing his rough unshaven face against Harry's chest biting at his arms and shoulders as he pulled him tightly by the waste crotch to crotch._

_The two other men cheered and laughed as he pulled Harry closer biting at the bruises already forming around his neck and his ruff large fingers grabbed and pulled at Harry from every angle._

_But suddenly the man stopped and Harry didn't dare hope that this man was already fed up of him. No, he seemed too perfect for this man to pass up the chance to play with him properly, so dragged Harry hungrily to the floor. Harry tried to scramble as his bare back landed in the nettles and stung painful on his already scratched back._

_Harry was shouting for them to stop but he barely got a syllable out when the mouth was pushed back against him. Feeling his chest crushed as the heavy man pushed his heavy body on top of Harry, using one knee to push his legs open and the other to pin him down. Harry felt the man's trousers bulge at the very thought of what he could so easily do to Harry's slender body._

_'Hold his arms down I want a better look at him.' The lead barked as the two other drunken men kneeled beside Harry and pushed there weight down on him, laughing at Harry who tried to fight back hopelessly in an attempt to break free. He kicked and struggled but it was no use with the two men holding him down and the third now pinning Harry's legs with his own, as he fumbled with the belt and buttons on Harry's fly._

_'Wow what do we have hear? Arr, am I not good enough for you is that it? Can't get it up under pressure? Let me help you there with that!' He laughed yanking Harry's boxers down and pushing his weight down on top of Harry as he started to bite at the inside of his skinny thigh. Then finding himself nicely aroused decided to take a hold of Harry roughly in his dirty hand squeezing and yanking at him until he could feel Harry's body clench in pain._

_After a moment of watching Harry he shoved his spare hand down his own tracksuit bottoms to pleasure himself, madly laughing at Harry as he tried to block out the thought, the pain, the feeling of being taken a hold of like this and used as a play thing for a crazy man's secret desires._

_Harry didn't think, he wouldn't think what this is, who this man could be, how he could do this to so many other boys he'd spotted in the past week alone? Harry wasn't thinking about himself, he was thinking about anything else but the only thing he could clearly see was how this wasn't him being groped and beaten on the floor. This was some other poor kid lying in the mud with no hope of a rescue or a friend to frighten them off or even knock him out so he didn't have to witness his own body being touched by another man old enough to be his father._

_He hated this thought, this was not his father, Harry's father was a good man, he couldn't even know what to call this horrible feeling Harry felt as he finally gave up struggling, they only hit him harder for it, to keep him still and so scrunched up his eyes. Trying beyond anything, to block out the sight of this man pleasuring himself over Harry's own body._

_He even pulled himself out to reveal him-self just in time to make his mess all over Harry's pale chest so Harry could smell the hot liquid as it splashed over him. Moaning loudly as he howled with his friends at Harry laying there before putting himself away again, he leaning over Harry and forcing his eyes open with two dirty wet fingers. With one hand he made Harry look, with the other he pushed his wet hair out of Harry's face almost gently like Harry was some sort of half sleeping baby._

_'Don't worry, I only bugger as a birthday treat!' He laughed forcing his mouth over Harry's again to suck and bite at Harry's lips and tongue._

_'It's next week by the way, hope I find you again soon!' He laughed jumping up and laughing with his friends as Harry merely laid there in the rain as they jumped over the railings and laughed away down the street. His clothes torn, his body aching and covered in muck, spit and somebody else's pleasured mess covered him, but Harry just laid there in the cold, wet alleyway letting the rain wash away his warmth and the cold suck up his happiness._

'That's enough I think Harry.' Dumbledore whispered pulling out of Harry's mind as he fell limply to the floor crying and sobbing in a heap as Sirius jumped up to help him again.

"Harry please sit up?" Sirius asked pulling Harry up in to a crying sitting heap as he gave up all control of his limbs. Dumbledore however instead of sitting back in his chair knelt down rather easily for a man of his age to face Harry properly and hold him up with Sirius as he cried his eyes out like a little child on the floor.

"What those men did to you Harry, was wrong and not your fault. However ashamed and upset you are by it, you mustn't punish yourself for something other people have done to you." Dumbledore explained slowly and firmly as Harry's eyes poured out his pain and he shock from the cold empty hole in the pit of his stomach. He lost all hope of pride now and had no hope of controlling the wet tears rolling quickly over his face.

"What happened to him?" Sirius finally asked seeing the beads of sweat on Dumbledore's face, his voice shaking slightly as Harry lurched into another round of hysterical sobs on the cold floor.

"Will you let me show him? Help him understand how you see him!" Dumbledore asked in his same calming manner.

Harry nodded slowly in his pouring sorrow but looked fearfully over to Hermione, Lupin and Arthur who sat silently over at the table still totally unaware of what had happened. Dumbledore followed his gaze and understood, Sirius yes, anybody else no.

"Arthur, will you please take Miss Granger upstairs.' Dumbledore asked as politely as possible, they both got up not questioning Dumbledore's orders.

'Remus will you please go outside and explain to the other members of the order that our meeting will be postponed for a little while longer and will they please be patient with me until I am finished." He continued as Sirius tried to help Harry unsuccessfully calm down. Lupin also stood up and left quietly and politely without saying a word, leaving Harry sobbing on the floor and Sirius looking on wondering what he could possibly do to help him. Harry was inconsolable and even his once protective fire was incapable of soothing him now, he just cried and cried and cried and didn't know how to stop.

With a flick of his wand Dumbledore quickly made his pensive appear and filtered through his mind to extract the correct memories. At first Dumbledore was only going to show Sirius Harry's attack but then thought it would be beneficial to Sirius to see how Harry really saw him when he dragged Lupin the werewolf away to save him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five - 'You're both his attacker and his protector!'

When Dumbledore had first walked into this old battered house tonight having heard what a state Harry was in. He was totally prepared to find Voldermort peering out from Harry's eyes and attempting to use Harry as he'd feared to destroy him. He had thought through many possibilities each as far from the truth as the next and was forming ways and means he could possibly use to help what was left of Harry as best he could.

Dumbledore didn't know if he was more relieved to find Harry untouched by Voldermort or more shocked to learn the truth about what had happened to him. Dumbledore was sure Harry would never trust another man in the same way again, he'd seen it in his own mind as Harry couldn't help but be reminded of his attacker every time Sirius pushed his hair out his face and tried to take care of him and Dumbledore needed Harry's trust, it was essential Dumbledore was sure for Harry's own protection. Harry had to trust him otherwise Dumbledore had very little hope of keeping him safe.

He had also in recent years become far more fond of Harry than he ought to be, as he felt obliged to help Harry through Sirius who he knew in many ways, he had been far too lenient with because of his fondness for Harry. Dumbledore knew that the only thing that kept Sirius going was Harry and he pitied him for it. He knew to pity Sirius was wrong but just like Remus, some times he just couldn't help himself, he was only human after all.

But now he was beginning to see that this love and devotion Sirius could show to Harry was beginning to be returned just as completely by Harry. Dumbledore had watched their relationship grow steadily and slowly over the years, he was ready to pull the plug at any moment but now, he wondered. Could this open love from Sirius be used to bring Harry back to a stable position with very little interference from Dumbledore? Given the odd knock in the right direction such as the one he was about to give now, Dumbledore became ever more certain that Harry's strength was now so knotted up with his care for Sirius that it would possibly be damaging to Harry to pull them apart for any reason.

"I want to show you two things Sirius, something I believe is important for you to see and not something Harry will ever be able to explain fully to anyone, least of all you." Dumbledore explained empting his thoughts into the pensive and looking fondly down at Harry who was still heaped on the floor and sobbing.

"Ok." Sirius replied looking from Harry to Dumbledore wondering what to do. He didn't want to leave Harry's side but he didn't want to disobey Dumbledore either.

"Help me sit Harry in this chair, I'm sure he doesn't want to watch but he can't sit down there by himself either." Dumbledore explained seizing Harry under one arm as Sirius grabbed the other and sat Harry back on his chair who after a moment instinctively turned to watch the fire as it began to burn down to ashes along with his sobbing.

"What, what are you going to show me?" Sirius asked carefully keeping one eye on Harry and one in Dumbledore's general direction.

"The two things that are currently fighting inside Harry. One of which solely contains you. The other is something I myself must admit I find incredibly disturbing. It's no wonder he's such a state these days if this is what he has to think about.' Dumbledore paused for a moment smiling slightly to him self as he looked at Sirius who could barely take his eyes of Harry for more than a split moment. Such devotion to a child not your own was rarely seen by Dumbledore and he hoped his ingenious brain wasn't going to fail him just yet.

'He will be quiet alright watching the fire for the moment. I would like you to look in to the pensive and watch. I shall remain aside for the moment." Dumbledore gestured to Sirius who, after a second thought plunged his head into the bowl and watched Harry's secrets unfold around him.

"Do you see now why he views you as both as his protector and his attacker all at once?" Dumbledore asked in his gentle manner that could keep almost any situation calm. Sirius who had always struggled with his emotional maturity before he ever went to Azkaban looked from Harry to the bowl and back again breathing heavily as he tried to let it sink in and come to terms with what he'd seen and what he could now see so clearly in Harry. Dumbledore was quiet right, it was no wonder Harry was a wreck

"I think so. He thinks I remind him of that man?' Sirius couldn't bare to bring himself to say it out loud yet but Dumbledore understood him and waited patiently for a few minuets for Sirius to choose his words more carefully than he normally did.

'I can hardly believed anyone could do that, I would never hurt him and certainly never like that, doesn't he trust me?" Sirius finally finished looking to Harry again who wasn't noticing anything at all other than the fire as he swayed lightly trying to rock himself back and forth with the flames.

"I think deep down he does, as he always has, but more to the surface he needs reminding, you heard him yourself claim he doesn't trust me and yet still allowed me to enter his thoughts and see things so private he probably could never bring himself to tell anybody, possibly even his mother if she were still alive.' Dumbledore now looked to Harry himself fascinated by the child clearly before him as he watched the fire burn and simmer almost playfully in his eyes but miserably in the rest of his body.

'It will take some time but I believe Harry is strong enough to take control of his life again, at the moment though he's punishing himself for it. I need you to help him with this, help him to realise that what has happened is not his doing and that other people are to blame for his suffering." Dumbledore looked back to Sirius.

"How?" He asked at a loss now of what he could do. Harry was so sad, so lonely, Sirius wanted to help him but how, when Harry was so clearly reminded by his attacker whenever he looked at him, wouldn't it be better for Sirius to stay away for as long as it took for Harry to cope with the thought of that man. Sirius would do it, if he thought it would be best for Harry he would leave, he'd wonder out of this country forever if it made Harry happy. He'd never come back, he'd never see Hogwarts again he'd never even try and get in contract again if he had too. He'd even go tonight.

"Take him upstairs and look after him. I have to deal with the order tonight but I believe the more you look after him and show him you care the more he will learn to trust people again.'

'Harry has such a loving open manner and seems to blossom under any sort of love. And you do love him Sirius an awful lot!' Dumbledore added as Sirius moved to kneel before Harry again and tried to smile as Harry looked up at him with empty eyes.

'And Sirius. I asked the others to leave because this is Harry's private problem, if he doesn't want to tell anybody about it then that is up to him and not you." Dumbledore warned as the thought of telling anybody appalled Sirius so much he was sure he'd never manage to get it out his mouth in words, but as Dumbledore had asked him not to, he had a ready excuse to keep quiet.

"Should I give him sleeping draft again?" Sirius asked aware he had already reached the limit with Harry.

"No, not unless it's necessary. Dreams however frightening help us to come to terms with things before we have to when were awake, it would be better to put him through a few nightmares in the long run then try and hide him from his self." Dumbledore didn't say anything else after that but watched as Sirius helped Harry up and letting him rest his arm around his shoulder slowly led him to the door. He wasn't calm as such now but he was contained and only sobbed gently under Sirius's arm as he let himself be walked along to the door.

As he opened it Sirius had the horrible fear of Mrs Weasley demanding to know what the matter was with Harry but fortunately Dumbledore had appeared just behind Sirius to sooth the situation.

"Harry! What's the..?" Mrs Weasley shrieked seeing Harry's red eyes, wet cheeks and vacant expression staggering towards her with quiet a lot of help from Sirius.

"Will you please allow Sirius to pass with Harry and then we may begin our meeting." Dumbledore injected firmly making clear he had no time for flustered mothers who take too much care of people's children.

Sirius passed quiet comfortably with Harry and up the stairs at first thinking he should put Harry in his own bed but then deciding he would rather Harry was near him and his own would be more convenient for Ron. He never liked Phineas painting anyway and hoped in future to keep Harry from having to sleep in there with it if he could.

Sirius had just flicked the lights on when without warning or even mentioning it, Harry leaned forward to through up which unfortunately for Sirius, ended mainly on his shoes again. He wasn't too bothered by it, having witness James from Alcohol induced vomit do the same countless times before (even if it was usually Sirius's fault anyway he'd drunk too much!) However, he still could never admit he was used to the idea of seeing somebody he cared about struggle to bring up his food. In the end he held Harry up and waved his wand to make it disappear before letting Harry sit on the bed with a glass of water as he sat next to him.

"I won't ask you about it if you'd rather go to bed, but it isn't that late yet and you can talk to me if you want to." Sirius explained looking sideways to Harry who was clearly contemplating something in his glass of water that Sirius hoped wasn't yet more watery vomit.

Harry didn't want to look up to Sirius but he was comfortable as they sat in silence for a while. Sirius had now flashed his wand again to make a fire erupt in the grate as he hoped to warm the room and perhaps give some comfort to Harry as he sat there next to him as still as an ice cube looking at the footprints on the dusty floor.

Having seen in the pensive why Harry was finding it so hard to trust any older man, he thought better of putting an arm around Harry for now, thinking it best to wait for things to happen on Harry's terms like that, rather than presuming he could do anything remotely physically affectionate.

It made Sirius wonder later why but he seemed to realise it would be best to treat Harry sort of like a new younger girlfriend that needed to trust him before he could move forward. He knew he could never let Harry know this realisation but he some how found it comforting as he'd always been good with women when he was young and anything he could draw on to help Harry must be an asset mustn't it.

Sirius watched in the fire wondering if Ron, Hermione and Ginny were going to come bounding in anytime soon, when suddenly without warning Harry's clearly awake head started to roll sideways and come to rest comfortably on Sirius's shoulder with a little sigh echoing from his lips.

Sirius didn't know what to say but knew that whatever he did it would have to be carefully thought out. Harry was using him as a pillow having barely changed anything but in fact everything was different now. Harry was choosing to allow Sirius to be near him and as Sirius sat there for a while he then decided that perhaps he could put his arm around Harry in some sort of comforting way.

He did and gently let his arm rap around Harry's shoulder half expecting him to be shoved off in any moment. But it didn't. Harry was perfectly content to let Sirius sit with him until some time had passed and he slid down into his lap and the pillow Sirius had left for him to sleep on. As Sirius watched Harry curled up into a fetal position he wondered if he could have ever believed anything like this could have happened to Harry when he was curled up in Sirius's arms asleep for the very first time in his life, until eventually he too fell asleep.

"Harry, Harry are you awake?" Hermione asked quietly leaning over Harry as he slowly opened his eyes to find himself still curled up with his head on Sirius's chest after he had long since fallen back and gone to sleep.

"Yes I suppose. What time is it?" He asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Half past eight." She replied brightly but Harry seeing the early dawn falling though the window had other ideas.

"Piss off, I'm asleep it's a Sunday." He mumbled turning over and thumping his head a little too hard down determined to go back to sleep.

"It's Thursday Harry." Hermione explained correctly pleased to see Harry quiet comfortable in his sleep for once. She had been a little worried about coming in to Sirius's bedroom at first but when she saw them both happily asleep she decided it was probably ok to check on them.

"I don't care, I'm asleep." Harry replied, grumpily wiggling his legs to get more comfortable again.

"Harry you awake?" Sirius asked rubbing his eyes and sitting up slowly.

"No, I'm asleep." He muttered covering his face with his hands and finally getting back comfortable.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" He asked finally spotting Hermione leaning over Harry.

"Letters arrived with our results from Hogwarts. I had to grab it out of Mrs Weasley's hands to stop her from opening it and now Ron's refusing to open his until Harry does. She's a bit pissed off actually but I thought I'd better bring it up to you." Hermione explained, dropping Harry's letter on his head pleased to see him try and hide a smile behind it.

"Sounds like my aunt." Harry smirked still covering his face before finally giving in and sitting up next to Sirius with a disgruntled look on his face and his messed up hair sticking up terribly on one side of his head.

"That's not very nice Harry. Anyway, I'm not waiting for you I already opened mine. Did ok as it happens?" She explained looking at Harry carefully waiting for his immediate response of what did you get?

"What, you get Outstanding in everything?" Harry asked sarcastically as Sirius flopped back down on the bed to try and grab a few more minuets sleep pleased that Harry seemed to be almost normal at the moment. He could hardly look after his godson properly if he didn't get a decent night sleep at least once a week.

"In everything that matters. You're looking a lot better you know. Did you sleep ok?" She asked looking at Harry's pink cheek where he'd been laying on Sirius's jumper.

"Like a log as it happens. Do I have to go back down there I wanna go back to bed? Ron can wait a bit longer can't he?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Yeah sure, Ron can wait easy. To be honest, I think he's a bit scared of opening the thing. Mrs Weasley can't I don't think, but if you want go back to bed. I'll tell her you're still feeling ill or something and that Sirius doesn't want you over exerting yourself or something pathetic like that." Hermione explained standing up as Sirius moved around to lay on his bed better.

"Don't tell her that she'll come up fussing, just tell her I gave him more sleeping draft and he hasn't woken up yet." Sirius grumbled stretching out his limbs for a moment and closing his eyes again.

"Do whatever you feel like.' Harry added rubbing his eyes and rolling back over to curl up next to Sirius snuggly.

'I'm going to sleep, hand us that blanket will you?" He asked curling back up at the end of the bed next to Sirius's head and closing his eyes. He always reminded Hermione strangely of a cat when he went through his sleeping fazes like now. And clearly this was one of those times when he looked so peaceful, sleeping comfortable next to Sirius who had obviously been up half the night watching to see Harry was ok.

Dumbledore's painful assault on Harry's mind had apparently opened Harry up to the possibility that other people do care about him and to be trapped in your own worst fears all the time could only lead to self destruction. Although, Harry wouldn't call himself happy but he was secretly quiet glad he'd slept next to Sirius's heavy warm body last night, it was in an odd way comforting to feel him there just as it was comforting to sit quietly with Hagrid when he was lonely. And if he had ever had a teddy to curl up with in his life he would probably have recognised the feeling sooner.

"What do you mean he said he's still asleep?" Mrs Weasley shrieked as Hermione unceremoniously delivered Harry's message. She was furious Harry didn't want to come down yet and had chosen Sirius's company over her's. Ron however was just pleased not to have to face his mother yet about his grades and Ginny was simply finding it highly amusing that Harry would rather lie in bed and snooze than get up and do jobs, like the choice was ever going to be difficult for her.

Lupin however unable to block out the noise of Molly as she noisily voiced her opinion was catching up on some well earned shut eye on the couch in the next room. He'd got up early to try and miss everybody at breakfast but was forced to keep to his promise not to hide away from everybody 24hours a day so sat in the living room while they all mulled around.

"He's tired Mrs Weasley from last night. I think it really took it out of him so as I said, he's laid next to Sirius fast asleep and I'm not going to wake him. Dumbledore did say he needed some decent rest and Harry hasn't really being sleeping well recently has he!" Hermione explained calmly sitting down to some healthy breakfast as she refused now to eat meat on most occasions much to Molly's annoyance and Lupin's amusement.

"Well Ron, why won't you open your letter now? I'm sure it's all fine and then you can be sorting out your list for me. I'm, going into London today so I can get all your school things." She tried to ask pleasantly but it was no use, Ron was determined to open his letter with Harry.

"Well you see me and Harry made a pact, to do it together. And Fred and George want us to come visit them in their shop, so seen as Harry and Hermione are going into London too, you can't set off until he's awake and as they're going why can't we?" He asked trying to sound innocent but unfortunately knowing only to well how loaded this comment was.

"What do you mean Harry and Hermione are going into London? They can stay here with you and Ginny. I'm not going there by myself with you lot, it's not safe, anything could happen. And I don't know what YOU think YOU and Harry are doing but you certainly AREN'T going all that way by yourselves!" She snapped at Hermione who had had made easily, other arrangements with Tonks and had recently become very aware of her own presence. She felt rather confident to go against Mrs Weasley these days after she implied rather rudely that the Grangers were not good parents because all muggles were supposedly stupid.

"Well actually Tonks is taking me to the Leaky Cauldron so I can go shopping with my mum and dad. They want to treat me after hearing how well I did in my exams. And Harry is going shopping with Lupin and Hagrid to get some knew clothes and Moody said he'd come along too as he was rather curious by Fred and George's recent shield scarf's and Sirius asked him ever so nicely if he would keep two eyes on Harry. You know how affectionate Sirius can be over Harry and well, he does seem to worry a lot about Harry's personal safety so I'm sure we're going to be fine.' Hermione explained calmly with such smug satisfaction from that sentence she wasn't sure which was best.

'And Sirius thinks Harry could do with a new winter coat you see, I think he's worried by how thin Harry's gotten recently and wants to keep him nice and warm now the weathers turned foul somewhat." Hermione replied perfectly clearly with her own firm face making Lupin sneak a peak from under his paper to see if Mrs Weasley had burst yet or not.

"Oh so that's what you think YOU'RE doing is it?' She stood there totally stunned by Hermione's calm outburst.

'And may I ask you MADAM, just how you made arrangements so early in the morning, when you know full well not to send owls at the moment. I would have thought Moody made the rules quiet clear when you arrived with US!" She replied hands on her hips and fuming at the mouth.

"My Nokia. Mum wants me to keep in better contact, she worries about me like a proper mother should and wants me to check in more often after the problems we had last year.' She explained lifting a little pink flip phone up for Molly to see who clearly had no idea what she was talking about.

'Moody says its fine and Tonks's fixed it so I would get a good signal and less magical interference. Daddy wants to give me something nice and expensive for doing so well in my exams." Hermione replied taking time to savor the delight in winding Ron's mother up about how stupid muggles can actually be rather successful business men and make a lot of money before sauntering out the room before Ginny.

"Ronald! I am seriously questioning your choice in friends, if it wasn't for the fact that I need you to keep an eye on that sister of yours, who has completely gone off the rails, then I think I might limit your time with them!" Mrs Weasley snapped pulling the plate of bacon from under Ron and striding into the kitchen.

"Hay I wasn't done with that yet!" He shouted hopelessly at his mother as she banged around in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Ya fancy waking up yet?" Sirius asked falling out the side of the bed and getting up to look at his clock.

"What time is it?" Harry asked sitting up and rubbing his hair so it stood slightly less on end.

"Ten-ish. Lupin said he and Tonk's can take you about eleven-ish to meet Hagrid and Moody in London today if you wanted to go. If you don't feel up to it its ok you can always go another day." Sirius added looking in the mirror to decide weather to shave or not today.

"No I'm feeling ok, I'm a bit tired still but I feel like getting up and walking around a bit.' Harry explained yawning slightly as he stretched his arms and legs out on the bed.

'You don't mind me going in to London do you? I know I haven't exactly been much company yet and now I'm feeling a bit better but I don't want to just ditch you?" Harry explained watching Sirius carefully in the mirror as he carefully watched Harry back, he merely smiled weekly which was actually his own way of smiling broadly at his godchild.

"If you're feeling better Harry, I'm glad, and I'd like you to go out and get some fresh air, it'll do you some good.' He added in his best parenty voice, which failed miserably on Harry's ears, still not quiet sure about parenty voices and certainly not looking at Sirius as a sensible guardian figure, weird older brother come cousin yes but parent no. He just seemed to alive for that to Harry.

'Plus, I can go back to bed then while you're out in the cold and I'll see you later for dinner." Sirius decided firmly turning back to Harry to see if he really was as well as he seemed to sound.

"Best have a wash then. Where's me trunk gone?" He asked standing up and looking about him sure he hadn't seen it in a while but still expecting it to just be where ever he was.

"Probably still in yours and Ron's room. Are you going to open your letter now?" Sirius asked looking to the fat envelope on the bedside table noticing the tear on one corner where Mrs Weasley had tried to tear it open after ripping it out of Ron's hands. Sirius however had managed to show far more self restraint than Mrs Weasley and was waiting patiently for Harry to take an interest in his very important exam results rather than pressing the matter on him.

"Yeah ok. That woman's a menace, look she ripped the first page." Harry explained picking it up and looking at it closely before opening the door to find Ron just about to have a look and see if he was awake yet.

"Hay you wanna open em yet?" He asked nodding at Sirius as he came in who had decided he'd rather watch Harry with his friend to see how well he was rather than be an over baring anal retentive banshee like Molly was.

"Sure!" Ron pulled his envelope out of what Harry was sure was the backside of his underwear and started to open it.

"Hermione's really pissed mum off ya' know. I think she's out with a vengeance to cause trouble.' At this Sirius smirked slightly behind the two lads, he have to pay extra special attention to Hermione in future, if only he could work out how to do that.

'That was after mum implied her parents weren't good enough to keep her safe and that Hermione was much better off either at the burro with us, or here, without Sirius of course. Rather than ever going home again." Ron explained looking down his letter and being pleasantly surprised by what he saw.

"Naturally." Sirius mumbled quietly to himself as Ron passed his letter to Harry as Sirius continued to look quietly on from the background swelling slightly with pride as he did.

"Yeah well Hermione can be a real bitch when you piss her off about her parents can't she! Remember how she nearly strung Draco up last year by his ears." Harry laughed just as Hermione walked in.

"I hear my name!' She asked breezing in nicely still with a smug evil look as both Harry and Ron decided that really, today wasn't a day to go against Hermione if that day ever did or could exist.

'How'd you do?" She asked quickly seeing them both with a letter in each hand.

"Not bad, Ron did loads better than me in History of Magic though, other than that we're sort of even." Harry explained looking at the fourth piece of paper in his envelope as Sirius was passed the list of results casually by Harry to look at happily and compare to what James had managed to get.

"I should think so, you passed out cold screaming half way though and if he still can't beat that then honestly, there's no hope for him." Hermione joked sarcastically looking at Ron who only went red behind his ears.

"Suppose, but hay it would look good if I still lost to him after that. I mean it was quiet a spectacular sight you know, he managed to stop the whole bloody exam at one point." Ron explained looking at what Harry was so intently reading and the badge in his hand. Sirius however was seriously wondering what the hell had been going on in that exam hall when Harry had such an episode! It was no wonder people thought he was nuts so often!

"Hay what you got there?" Hermione asked seeing Sirius looking easily over Harry's shoulder.

"I made Captain. Get to use prefect's bathroom and everything!" Harry explained passing the letter to Sirius and then lifted up the badge to have a better look as he squinted in the sunlight.

"Good for you Harry. I'm sure you'll do brilliantly." Sirius smiled putting an arm on Harry's shoulder and passing the letter back.

"Don't you use it anyway?" Hermione asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"Yeah well now I don't have to pretend Ron doesn't tell me passwords."

"Who cares he's same as us now? Sirius is right, you'd probably be very good at it. Did James Captain ever?" Ron asked eagerly quickly looking at Sirius who was still smiling truly proud of Harry but totally bamboozled by the prospect of actually being asked a question.

"Oh, err, yeah but it's kind of a weird story. He err, had a few problems and quit for a bit." Sirius replied surprised to be asked such an open question about James so comfortably as he sat back down to try and cover his shock (even if facial expressions were hardly a strong point with him).

"Why did he quit?" Harry asked quiet egger to hear what would drive his Quidditch crazy father to quit for a while.

"Well it was your mothers doing really in his last year. He told Lilly that to prove how much he loved her he would win the tournament for her. But she said he always won so how would she know it was her and not his ego he was a doing it for, so she promised that if he lost his next crucial match then she'd know he must love her more than Quidditch and would let him take her out on a date.' Sirius sighed warmly as he remembered then next part of his story clearly.

'So James being James agreed. Anything to take your mother out Harry he was quiet barmy that year and drove me mad most the time because of her. Up until then all he got was 'no you stupid narcissist' which was probably true to some degree (well it was true to a large degree actually) and well, he did lose but it nearly killed him. Idiot couldn't bare to stop himself from catching the snitch so jumped off his broomstick mid air, it was something like forty-fifty foot in the air and he ended up in the hospital wing for three weeks with a broken back or something like that, I think. He was fine afterwards and got his date but vowed never to play again if she made him lose it hurt his pride to much."

Sirius smiled seeing how happy Harry was to hear about his parents. He'd always been careful about mentioning them in case Harry found it difficult but this was obviously not the case as Harry blurted out.

"He's sounds like a total bloody nutter."

"Err, he was a bit, but it was in an affectionate sort of way." Sirius explained honestly worried Harry might still have that horrible feeling of disappointment from when he saw what happened in Snape's memory.

"Well your mother must of being one hell of a women." Ron grinned looking at Harry.

"She was." Sirius replied still looking at Harry fondly along with Hermione.

"I mean you jumped nearly ninety for her and well, put it this way, you won't catch me doing that for mine anytime soon. If, given a little encouragement by Fred and George, I could easily be convinced to push her off the top of north tower but never jump myself."

Ron explained as the four of them laughed as right on cue Molly's voice was heard shrieking up the stairs and within moments the portrait of Mrs Black began to scream. FILTH. MUDBLOOD. TRAITOR. Up the stairs too.

"I should really go and shut mine up!" Sirius explained getting up and heading to the door wand in hand and grim determination to start bellowing back at his mother for a short while.

"If you feel like it, shut mine up too, she's bloody barmy at the moment." Ron called making Sirius smirk as he left. He liked Harry's friends, they were all so weird but judging by the sort of people Sirius hung around with he could hardly say anything.

Having sat in comfortable silence for a short while Ron suddenly jumped in to explain to Harry in full techno-coloured glory how Hermione had stood up to his mother about going into London.

"I really care about you Remus and I don't want to have to be sneaking around him all the time." Tonks explained quietly sitting with Lupin on the sofa as Mrs Waesley was busy whispering away to a heedless husband about the certain evils of Ron's chosen 'friends' and forgetting momentarily about spying on the other two whispering together across the open living room.

"Look trust me it would never work. I'm just not that way."

"How can you not be that way? Everyone's that way. And if you just don't like me then why can't you just say it? Hiding away all the time, honestly it's not healthy! Even Sirius doesn't hide so much now." Tonks pressed on quietly thankful that Ginny had chosen to go somewhere else for the time being. She had finally got Lupin to admit his feelings for her recently and after all these months she wasn't going to let him slip away easily, however much he insisted it was an accident he said anything anyway. He was just caught up in the moment and wanted to hug someone and she was the nearest he was sure.

"No I suppose not, it's just, well... He's just struggling a bit with Harry and I don't want to add more pressure to him. You don't see him like I do late at night. He drinks too much when things get hard and gets really quiet violent and angry with himself. I just don't want to kick him while he's down that's all. I don't think he's quiet used to the idea you're a fully trained Aura now like those that locked him up. He really cares about you in his own, err, unique way." Remus begged but Tonks had a cute wicked smile on her face that made Remus feel like he was ten years younger than he looked which was probably about right anyway.

"You really care about his feelings don't you?"

"Yes well most people don't but I still know they're there and besides, he's really good to me. I haven't had anyone make me feel so comfortable around people since I was hanging around with him and James at school." Tonks smiled resisting the urge to kiss him gently and hug him tightly.

"I only wanted you to come out for dinner with me." She sighed giving in again. She knew he liked her, she was sure of it and had it all worked out in her head about how to make him see it. But it never worked. Even deliberately finding excuses to stop over and wondering round in a variety of lax-bed wear pretending she thought no-one was up when she went for a drink of water. Things just never worked though. Sirius was the one being affectionate and Lupin was the one keeping his distance. She wanted it the other way around but oh well, he's determined to be alone so maybe should give up on him. It wasn't that hard to find a man who wanted to be with a woman who could make herself look like anything, it was just hard to find one that truly cared about her in her natural form that was all.

"That's not exactly true though is it!' He mumbled back quietly to himself as they'd both turned the other way for a minuet.

'I'm sorry for annoying you again Tonks. I really don't mean to do it. You're really rather sweet." He started again when he could bare the silence no longer.

"But your still not interested in me?" She sighed giving in, this was the last time she was going to humiliate herself to an older, nice, sensitive man that she adored. Well at least if he's older and more mature, she'd get to be his comfortable friend, hopefully. She was hoping as men got older and matured they'd stop being such jerks but so far her mothers laughter and assurances of 'not a chance' kept coming to her ears. Turning back to him she smiled and was just on the verge of saying something friendly so he knew that she would be happy being friends when an over-loving thorn in her side opened his mouth.

"Tonks. You're here early, I didn't expect you for at least another half an hour?" Sirius asked looking at Tonks's pale blue hair and totally oblivious to what she could be doing alone whispering with 'old-mooney'.

"Oh well, I was wondering about Harry to be honest, I wasn't sure if you'd let him out today?" Tonks explained honestly standing up to face him while Remus took a subtle deep breath and tried to count to five in Latin. How many more times was she going to do this too him? He didn't have the energy to reject such a wonderful young women much more it was exhausting.

"Well he seems much better and he wants to go outside for a bit so I can't really stop him." Sirius explained looking at the floor forcefully as he tried to convince himself Harry would be ok. He'd had one good nights sleep and although he was now totally different, Sirius wasn't sure if after Dumbledore's attempt to open him up had been left long enough to allow Harry to come to terms with everything.

Sirius was sure it hadn't but he wanted Harry to go out and do something normal rather than sit away in this rancid house sulking and worrying about what had happened. After all, it was the one thing he said he always wanted, to be normal and Moody, Hagrid, Lupin and Tonks would surely be able to look after him alright for half a day.

"I'm glad and I'm sure he'll benefit from the fresh air. Anyway, I wanted to come hear about the big results before we went off but from what Ginny said it sounds like something's kicked off about it already." She asked walking up to Sirius as he grinned in the same odd brotherly manner he did with Tonks making Lupin cringe from within as he remembered how close they were these days and how highly inappropriate he could think of her sometimes. Lupin had heard Sirius talk about how motherly Andromeda always was to him over a hundred times and although Lupin had never met this lovely witch it only served to reinforce the close bond Sirius still seemed to feel with the Tonks section of his family.

"Yeah, well Ron didn't want to open his without Harry and Harry didn't want to wake up at the crack of dawn when the post arrived and point blank refused to open his eyes until well past nine. It seems Molly was rather keen to hear the news and a little annoyed she had to wait for Harry and Ron so tried to do it herself but Hermione grabbed it and hid it upstairs with us so she sort of went a bit mad at her for standing up to the wretched women as well. Hermione's being playing at rocking the boat this morning from what I can tell. I'm excessively proud of her for trying and doing so well at it." Sirius explained with a slightly evil grin on his face as Tonks returned it.

"So we're still going shopping then?" She asked brightly before Lupin got a word in about the actual results, so far he'd been made to wait patiently and it seemed he's going to have to wait a little longer yet.

"Harry made Quidditch Captain." Sirius jumped in brightly showing just how proud he was a little louder than necessary making Mrs Weasley pace quickly closer to pester Sirius and ear-wig for information.

"I'm glad, he'd be very good at it I'm sure." Lupin smiled glad to see how much pleasure Sirius was taking in Harry's successes after witnessing his jumpy body last night as Harry fought to hide his painful memories from Dumbledore.

Lupin had already retold the rest of the story to Tonks quietly after last nights meeting and they had both decided it was best to keep as far away from the subject as possible until Sirius himself brought it up. As for Harry everybody in the order (except Mrs Weasley) agreed that was Sirius own personal job along with Dumbledore and under no circumstances was it a good idea to interfere directly with Harry. Dumbledore had already made clear that any information Harry needed to hear would be past on to him directly and weather he tricked or asked plainly order members were not to give anything out easily unless necessary. Mrs Weasley had taken this to heart, Tonks, Lupin and Moody had decided it was best left for Sirius and Hagrid had a habit of letting allsorts of things slip but only ever to Harry. Mr Weasley however was the one person that stood out on his own and had decided as always, to follow his own judgment in situations and offer Harry the same opportunities as he did his own son's for Harry to refuse if he whished it.

"How'd he do?" Lupin finally asked as Mrs Weasley who'd been lingering at the door quickly breezed in to hear Sirius's reply.

"Oh I'll let him tell you himself later, he'll be down in a minuet. You don't mind taking him into London do you?" Sirius asked deliberately ignoring Mrs Weasley in a false attempt not to cause any more confrontations as Lupin had asked very nicely last night, for Harry's sake if not anybody else's for Sirius not to deliberately rock the boat any more. Arguments in the house were not going to help Harry and Sirius couldn't help but agree with this. Sirius however secretly had the theory that if Harry wasn't actually in the house, then rocking the boat became fair game and he could do it all he wanted until Harry returned. Lupin though was quiet suspicious that this might be Sirius's mind set but realised, Sirius was a board, over grown school boy and you couldn't expect him to grow up over night if in sixteen years not much emotional maturing had happened between Sirius's ears.

"It's fine, Moody will be here in a minuet I think. What you want me to get him? That is why you came looking for me with your money bag?" Lupin asked sitting back down next to Sirius and Tonks while Mrs Weasley stood in the corner clearly having another whispered argument with her tired husband who wasn't particularly interested and whished more than anyone she'd loose her voice for a few days to give him some piece.

"I don't think he can see out those glasses of his.' Sirius explained looking thoughtful and pulling a scrap of paper out his pocket.

'Ya' know, even with them on he still walks right into things. And I bet that aunt of his doesn't bother with him much." Sirius explained handing Lupin the piece of paper and a sack of gold and starting to look down the list with a kind simple smile.

"Sure, we can't have him walking around as blind as a bat can we and I was beginning to wonder at him squinting all the time, he's even worse than you, but yeah, I'll take him to Rosemary's and find out if he can see or not." Lupin explained taking the bag checking the list and putting it away, Sirius however chose to ignore this comment as he was quiet sure there was nothing wrong with his eyes, it's just when he first started leaning over to read Lupin's paper he couldn't always remember what every complicated word meant. Luckily he always had plenty of time to think about it when he wrote to Harry to make sure he didn't make many obvious mistakes and Harry was just a kid anyway, how the hell would he be able to pick Sirius up on his bad grammar, he wasn't Hermione!

"Great. Is it snowing out there?" He suddenly asked walking past Lupin away from Molly to the dirty window.

"Yeah it started just when I got to the corner. It's really rather cold out there you know, make sure Harry puts a thick jumper on." Tonks explained walking up to the window next to Sirius and looking up in to his vacant face which suddenly turned to a smile when he saw her looking.

"Do you remember when it snowed at Christmas and I put a bucket of ice down the back of your dress?" He asked making Tonks laugh.

"Dad went mad because I ended up in bed three days from flu. And to get you back I sent you a squealing howler!" She smiled enjoying the memory however long ago it was. Lupin knew better than to interfere with them at the moment and made a knowing look to Arthur to stop his wife from causing another row.

Harry however it seems, can wonder in and out as much as he chooses and Sirius would always be pleased to see him enter a room, as he did now.

"Harry have you seen this snow?" He asked turning around quickly to face Harry.

"Yeah the weather's gone a bit nuts hasn't it! Hermione is just stealing a scarf from Ginny and won't be a minuet." Harry explained looking at Tonks and smiling pleasantly.

"Is that all you've got to keep you warm. I thought we brought all your stuff with you from the Dursley's?" She asked looking at Harry's rather worn out jacket and coat that really wasn't much better despite the scarf and thin black hat on his head he'd stolen from Ron.

"Yeah well, I'll be ok." Harry shrugged trying to ignore how scruffy his clothes were by looking at Sirius who didn't bother that much these past few decades with keeping up with the fashions and Remus who just didn't seem to have the cash or the energy to bother unless he had to. Even then it was really rather a lame attempt.

"You'll bloody freeze, can't we find you something a bit warmer?" She wondered seeing a slight approving look from Mrs Weasley as she to thought Harry would freeze as he was.

"Why don't you lend him that old coat of yours?" Lupin asked also now aware of Harry's lack of warm clothes and joining in as Sirius tried to think of something to do to rectify the situation.

"Err, do you think it'll fit him?" Sirius asked walking over to the wardrobe in the dining room and pulling out a really rather handsome black coachman's coat, that faded to the deepest shade of purple at the bottom, that Harry had ever seen. Lupin had found it ages ago and cleaned it up a bit along with the rest of the wardrobe so he could hang his cloak up without the fear of it falling to pieces when whatever had infested the wardrobe got at it. His cloak had lasted twenty years he could make it last a little longer yet!

"That looks warm." Harry encouraged pulling off his own useless jacket and taking it from Sirius. He pulled it on and despite being clearly slightly far too big around the middle and slightly too long in the sleeve it fitted his shoulders beautifully. Hanging right down to his knees and warming him from the core like a heated blanket. Even Mrs Weasley stopped her whispering to come and have a closer look.

"Nice coat Harry!" Hermione explained walking in with Ginny and taking a moment to have a better look at the way the threads blended perfectly from one colour to another in different. While Mrs Weasley was pushed back slightly, like a creepy crawly afraid of the bright light.

"Where'd you get it?" Harry asked looking at himself in the mirror and doing up the toggles.

"It was a birthday present years and years ago. I only wore it once and well, now I'm too big around the middle for it." Sirius explained straightening the back so it hung off Harry's shoulders better.

"Wow I bet your were annoyed you got to fat for it. This is lovely and warm Sirius." Harry explained looking up slightly to his godfather who wore a smile more often than not now when Harry saw him now or at least Harry felt better for noticing it.

A few days ago Harry would never have believed he could be so happy around Sirius but after Dumbledore had forced him to relive his attack and had shown it to Sirius it was like a heavy weight had been lifted off him in just a few hours gentle rest. He didn't have that horrible empty sinking feeling as the pressure of keeping things bottled up got to him. All the time Harry had known Sirius he had done nothing but care for him and for the first time, Harry really truly believe it wasn't left over from his father and that Sirius really did care about Harry just because he was Harry and nothing else. This was an overwhelming feeling for Harry who didn't understand it, he'd never felt like this before in his life. It wasn't happiness he felt at the moment because he could feel the difference, it was more the opposite of sorrow, it was joy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six - 'Or I'll use your bollocks as a pin cushion!'

It wasn't long before Harry, Hermione, Lupin and Tonks were walking through the falling snow into muggle London. Moody quickly changed his plans and had arranged to meet them with Hagrid, but for now Harry was just happy to be walking along with Lupin who surprisingly to him had to twice steer Harry out the way of a low dustbin which he clearly hadn't seen making Tonks snigger quietly with Hermione from behind.

"So how'd you do in my subject? Sirius sounded pleased with you when he came bounding into see me. But I think he's pleased with anything to do with you to be honest!" Lupin smiled looking down to Harry trying so hard to contain his curiosity.

"Yeah he does seem a lot happier these days. I did better than I expected over all given what was going on at the time, in my head. I'm half surprised I didn't get Troll in all of them."

"Harry it wouldn't matter if you did do badly in anything, at least you had a good reason. Your dad decided on the night of his first exam to go spy on the girls locker with Sirius and therefore received Troll because he was half dead and fell asleep in the middle of Ancient Runes. And the only reason Sirius managed to scrape a dreadful was because he drank far too much coffee at breakfast to stay awake and managed to at least answer the first three answers before keeling over in his chair and had to be dragged out the hall to the corridor because he was snoring too loudly." Lupin laughed quietly not to draw attention to himself with Harry who was forced to stop walking to contain his quiet hysterical pleasure.

"I can image him doing that you know, he just seems to be the type to come up with a cocky solution to everything." Harry continued walking and grinning but pleased even his top of the grade father fell asleep in one of his exams.

"Yeah well he never did quiet live it down when he woke up four hours later with his paper still stuck to his face." Lupin explained looking almost as favourable at Harry as Sirius did.

It had been so hard not to tell him, to talk to him about things when he was his teacher. From the first moment Lupin laid his eyes on Harry in that train he decided that what was in the past was in the past and if he dragged up past history between him and James, Harry may never forgive him for abandoning Harry when he was a child. He was never sure if this was the right thing to have done because he just didn't have anyone to ask about it. Sirius could never understand it, from the very beginning he wanted Harry to know who he was and understand he was a good person and he loved Harry's father like a brother near enough all his life.

Lupin had always felt guilty about this and because Harry knew it, he never felt the need to bring up how disappointed James may be that Lupin had allowed Harry to slip away from him and even on his return to Hogwarts, Lupin decided not to seek Harry out and explain. Harry knew that guilt was a hard thing to live with and so he found no reason to add to it.

"I did do ok in your subject you know. Thanks to you, Umbridge was mighty pissed off and I got bonus points for creating a perfect Pontronus. Don't think I quiet got the ears right on it though but still, I got an Outstanding didn't I!" Harry explained seeing the smirk of pride come onto Lupin's lips and was pleased Lupin hadn't demanded to know his results and merely waited politely to be told at Harry's leisure.

"Very good Harry. But it's not as if you hadn't had enough practice at it now is it?" He smiled knowing full well Harry had been practicing like mad on his Defense Against the Dark Arts all last year just to annoy his formidable teacher. Odd really James would have resorted to some practical joke to do it but oh well at least Harry's way was more constructive, Lupin found himself wondering as he moved Harry out the way of a post box now.

"Hermione's right annoyed I beet her though." Harry whispered checking Tonks and Hermione were still deep in conversation behind them.

"Yes well, I bet she got an Outstanding in everything else though didn't she?" Lupin asked just as quietly.

"She still can't stand that I beat her though. You know Hermione demands perfection at everything." Harry grinned looking down the street to notice just how empty it was.

"I do sometimes wonder what her mum and dad must be like to produce such a perfectionist daughter."

"They're really quiet nice from what I can tell, very, very different from the Weasley clan, but still, Mr Granger always makes a proper effort to talk to Mr Weasley whenever they meet and Hermione say's he tries really hard to understand them but just can't work Mr Weasley out at all." Harry explained beginning to wonder how he could have two close friends and as much as he knows about one set of parents he seemed to know just as little about the other set.

"Ok well it sounds like he's just an interested parent, so tell me what else you got before we reach the others." Lupin quickly asked after they'd crossed the almost empty road.

"Well I only got the one Outstanding but at least I got one. And then I got Exceeds Expectations in Care of Magical Creatures." Harry continued quietly.

"Hagrid will be pleased." Remus added softly.

"Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration and of all things Potions. I still think it would have been more of an annoyance to Snape, if I'd got an Outstanding in his subject but still but I can't be too greedy can I!"

Harry explained pleased to have made Lupin proud and unsure as to why he seemed exceptionally acutely pleased with Harry's last comment.

"That's really good Harry. Honestly, it's better than I did in potions and you had Snape as a teacher which given his err, temper and Sirius's helpful little err, ways, it must make it extra hard for you to do well."

"Yeah well it does, but I don't care I'm just glad I pasted the bloody thing. Anyway I only got Acceptable in Astronomy which I was a bit annoyed about, but to be honest for half the test I was watching a bunch of idiots trying to stun Hagrid. And it was quiet a spectacular fight he and McGonagall put up from what we saw." Harry explained as Lupin nodded thinking this a perfectly acceptable excuse Hagrid was a close friend after all and it was a rare sight to see McGonnagal in full flow wand drawn and all. She was one hell of a women Lupin thought, more so now he'd seen her from the other side of teaching.

'And then I got Poor in Divination despite being the only one in the class capable of talking to Fienze like he was a normal person."

"Fienze, I remember Dumbledore talking about how Umbridge hated him so much but I never really caught why?" Lupin suddenly asked making Harry curious how Lupin could have missed it.

"Well he's a Centaur that err, saved me in my first year in the forest." Harry explained casually seeing Lupin's sudden enlightened face.

"Ahh, I thought he might have been. Well was he any good?"

"As good as any other teacher at Divination, and he had a habit of deciding I wasn't going to die a horrible death before I left school and was quiet positive I'd live long enough finish normally." Harry explained in his casual way that sometimes unnerved people by how laid back he could be about things.

"Well I'm sure Sirius would be glad to hear that."

"Hmm."

"So what exactly did he save you from?" Lupin asked a little curious by how many times Harry's life had been endangered so far particularly in that dam forest.

"Oh err, I was in the forbidden forest with Draco on detention and we sort of ran in to it-that-kills-a-lot eating a Unicorn." Harry explained not wanting to refer to You-know-who but still feeling that any conversation about Voldermort should be done subtly in public or not at all.

"Oh well I guess I shouldn't be surprised by that but still, you shouldn't be wondering around the forbidden forest even in the day it's really dangerous."

"I know but actually it was the middle of the night.' Harry explained quietly as he tried to think of something more appropriate and positive to talk about.

'Anyway in Divination at least I didn't describe an ugly old man, with a big nose and a massive wart on his face and then look up to realise I was talking about the examiner like Ron did.' Harry explained as Lupin laughed again gently.

'And well I did get dreadful in History of Magic but to be honest Ron said I might as well just blame it on extenuating circumstances. Failing that I should write it off with the whole Ministry business and pretend it never happened." Harry explained not wanting to be too detailed about how he had screamed and collapsed halfway through the exam from watching Sirius be brutally tortured and therefore really didn't have his mind on his questions much.

Harry always had been strangely modest about things and in some way, he was glad they could change the subject now to Mrs Weasley and why on earth she was being so dreadful to Snuffles as Sirius had now become, as there was now the odd other person walking around.

"She's just really stressed at the moment. Nearly all her kids have flown the nest so to speak.' Lupin explained gently pleased that after all Sirius's pestering and arguing he had agreed to stay and that Harry did seem still quiet content to walk along and talk to him.

'Bill doesn't see too much of her anymore now he's engaged to Fleur. She doesn't really approve of Fleur for some stupid reason I don't know. I've only met her once but she seemed alright to me. It might be the Veeler in her or something but Molly really doesn't like her for some reason." Lupin explained glad Harry had more maturity than Sirius to wonder logically why Molly was so difficult and didn't just declare her an anal retentive old women and try and annoy her some more to see if she could pop or not.

"She is really nice, bit girly but still, it's not as if she's a tramp or something. I liked her and she was ever so nice after the second task." Harry replied as Lupin chuckled again.

"Well as for Charlie, rumor has it he's been sacked because of Arthur being too close to Dumbledore or something but he won't tell anybody about it, in case anyone gives it away to Molly that he's sleeping on Percy's couch at the moment. The only reason I know is because I heard him explaining to Bill one night and I think it might be best you don't mention it to anybody either."

"I won't."

"Anyway then there's Percy well you know about him." Lupin explained sadly.

"Yeah I would of thought he'd come around by now a bit." Harry asked quietly stepping closer to Lupin to let some people past but beginning to feel a bit awkward by how close they got for a moment then before Lupin quickly moved away again completely oblivious to Harry's weird feelings.

"He has. He talks to Arthur more now, but he came around one day to see Molly and well told her if she wasn't such and old bat then she might notice what was going off in her own family and not push people away so much."

"Ouch!"

"Just a bit. Tonks was there at the time being bombarded with questions about Bill. And well, he'd come round for some dinner and Mrs Weasley went off on one. Anyway that brings us to Fred and George doesn't it, who dared to buy her an expensive present for her birthday, but she just saw it as them just rubbing her face in it how well they'd done. Which doesn't half make life hard for the family? You can't do well and be approved off and you can't do badly and be approved of, no wonder Ron spends so much time trying to hide from her." Lupin explained.

"Ginny's got it worse!" Harry explained suddenly.

"Ginny?" Lupin asked totally oblivious to how Ginny had totally gone out of her mothers grasp recently.

"Yeah, she's the only girl and parents are always different with daughters aren't they. And Mrs Weasley treats her like a little girl when really she isn't at all. The more she gets pushed around the worse Ginny's going be.' Harry explained seeing a slightly puzzled Lupin.

'After all, although I'm in the same year as Ron I'm closer to Ginny's age just, I think."

"I'd never thought of it like that. But you are aren't you. You would have been a few months old when she was born." Harry nodded.

"Well no wonder she's such a saucy little madam at times then." Lupin pondered totally innocent.

"Yeah saucy isn't she." Harry muttered get a bit lost in thinking about Ginny when Harry last saw her cross at Ron for something.

"I think I'm going to ignore you said that Harry." Lupin decided looked across at Harry to see his stupid grin that was so familiar to James that Lupin was forced to blink before he could look away. The similarities were uncanny some times but he was glad it was returning and was actually making a mental note to tell Sirius's later about it to try and cheer him up a bit.

He hadn't been sure about letting Harry go out with Lupin after all the problems he's had, but Harry had seemed so determined this morning that he could hardly change him mind and say no.

"You really shouldn't worry about your grades Hermione it's not healthy." Tonks explained having asked about Hermione's grades and got a little bit of an ear full back. Hermione was just starting to realise and was a bit embarrassed as she tried to think of a way to change the subject.

"Yeah well I suppose. Mum was pleased though when I told her on the phone. I think she was getting a bit worried about me being at Hogwarts when I told her all about Harry and what had happened last year. Dad wasn't too keen on me spending to much time here in London either, but I figured if he met you and Lupin you could make it all seem ok." Hermione asked looking at Tonks purple hair and wondered if she'd prepared her parents sufficiently for who they were about to meet.

"I suppose it must seem quiet strange to them you running off to a wizarding school to do things they'd never of dreamed of with two boys. And then to become rather friendly in the same house of a supposed raving murderous lunatic and Sirius of course!" Tonks pondered thinking just how weird it must be for Hermione in an entirely muggle family. Hermione merely smiled at Tonks and worked out what she was thinking about as her eyes suddenly dropped about three foot down from the back of Remus's head. God the poor girl had it bad, Hermione decided.

"Yeah, it is. I kind of have to down play him some times. Dad doesn't like me having too much older male company. It seems a little strange to him, but he accepts it better now. He hit the roof when I told him in my third year that I'd been hanging around deserted houses with a werewolf and the crazy man from the news.' Hermione sighed as she walked along the cold pavement.

'Since then mum insists I run all major news about school by her first, so we can buffer it a bit for dad's err, sensitive ears." Hermione explained suddenly a little conscious about what her parents might think about Moody, she'd forgotten to mention his eye, how could she forget something like that!

"Yeah my dad always found it a little hard to accept certain things about me. He was a muggle but at least mum always understood what it was like. And I had a whole load of family around in one way or another but you I suppose don't have any of that do you?" She asked.

"No. It was my dad's great-great-grandmother that was a witch with muggle parents and she's dead now, but apart from that I'm the only magical person so far as we know. It's so annoying with all these rules though. I'm not even aloud to tell me dear uncle Albert where it is I go to school. Mum was so cross when she got a letter from the ministry explaining who she could and could not tell about me. Dad sort of understood why, but he hated lying to his family about it. It's just his thing, he really hates liars."

Hermione explained becoming a little somber at how being a witch had driven a bit of a wedge in parts of the family now over the years. Her mum assured her it wasn't her fault but Hermione just couldn't help but feel guilty some times.

"Don't worry, we'll be there in a minuet and I personally will make sure my dear demented cousin comes across as a good sort of person. Not quiet sure how mind you, but I'll do my best." She explained scrunching her eyes up a little so under her hat, her hair changed from purple to it's natural black that clearly reminded Hermione of her family ties with Sirius.

"How could you just let them go off like that? Sirius you're a bad influence on Hermione she was never so rude before she came here." Mrs Weasley whispered so loudly Sirius could hardly pretend not to hear her.

He could even hear the distinct grinding of her teeth as Mr Weasley was now upstairs attempting to have words with his daughter, but somehow found himself agreeing to things he wasn't intending to. Such as now that he only had to pay for two children he could afford to bye her a new pair of school shoes this year rather than the usual hand-me downs, she had to wear.

"I totally disagree Mrs Weasley. Hermione seems to be growing in to a lovely young women, no doubt by her mothers careful grooming. And as for Harry, I have every confidence in Moody and Remus to take care of him. I think the fresh air and exercise will do him some good."

Sirius snapped back sitting with a book open on his lap by the fire as Mrs Weasley paced the room. She had made every arrangement to go to London today but now she had decided not to as she didn't want to give Sirius the satisfaction of leaving him in charge of her kids weather they were capable of being left alone for a few hours or not.

"Of course you disagree, you disagree with everything I say just to be spiteful. In fact, I think you're enjoying this Sirius. You take every chance to under-mind my authority without any consideration of the consequences!" She fumed as for once Sirius wasn't entirely enjoying this situation. He wanted to go into London too and see the knew shop.

"On the contrary, I assure you I am not enjoying this, listening to you go on and on and on and on is not on the top of my to-do list. Why can't you just accept that most of your kids don't need your help in their day to day lives and move on? Bill's getting married soon and from experience that usually means you're going to have grand children in the next few years so why don't you just enjoy not having the hassle for now and take a break from being so bloody annoying.' He explained lazily back.

'Granted things are getting very difficult again with the order but look on the bright side. You've successfully raised several kids now so I'm quiet sure they will be capable of carrying on with Ron and Ginny if, dreadful as it may be something were to happen to you."

Sirius replied trying his best to be like Lupin and his diplomatic ways. Unfortunately it just came out sarcastic as he was trying not to show how much he was enjoying having the Weasley's in his house. It was brilliant having Harry but to have Molly in full strops mode banging about the place was nearly as fun sometimes.

"Your right, I have been a very good mother and I may have grandchildren soon from Bill, which I am really looking forward to, even if I can't approve of there stupid vain mother.' She snapped bitterly.

'I can even stand hear quiet easily and watch you fall into disgrace and even see you drag Lupin down with you. However, I will not stand by and willing let you ruin Harry's life. He's not James and he's too unstable to be left without proper guidance and control. You don't discipline him, you don't teach him right from wrong. You treat him like a play mate and constantly behave like a silly foolish little boy around him. He's NOT JAMES, he's NOT your FRIEND, he's A LITTLE BOY Sirius! For GODS SAKE, treat him like your child if you must, but at least don't let him through his life away!" She bellowed down at Sirius as he sat in his lazy armchair stubbornly refusing to look like a chided schoolboy.

Sirius couldn't keep quiet now while she had mentioned James again. Although he didn't result to balling at her again, he did however loose his cocky manner and changed his tone considerably.

"I know he's not James and he isn't a child. Haven't you ever stopped to wonder why Dumbledore lets him come visit me? It's not because he has any positive feeling for me, in fact I am quiet sure he thinks I'm a bit of a waste. However, if I was having such a dreadful impact on Harry I am most certainly sure Dumbledore would step in and stop it. He's very determined like that, as you know full well he'd happily yank Harry away from me if he thought I was no good for him. Something else that I'm quiet sure hasn't gone through your stupid head yet is that he hasn't done anything of the sort yet, in fact he seems to be encouraging me to spend more time around Harry!' He snapped angrily glad out of everything that Harry wasn't here to witness the argument over him.

'If you had half an idea what had happened to him over the summer, if you had the slightest minuet clue, then you wouldn't be behaving so nasty because I choose to keep a happy go easy manner around Harry. For once you're actually nearly near the answer, mentally he's been a totally bloody wreck recently, but hopefully with a bit of care and help from me and Dumbledore it seems he's going to be perfectly fine again soon. But only if you stop pestering him and leave him alone. He needs rest and he doesn't get it when your around!' Sirius paused to control himself for a moment taking a deep breath before continuing.

'I know you hate being here around me. And lets be honest, I hate having you here too! This is my house and Harry is my responsibility even if I do share Harry's attention with his friends. But at least he likes having me around. He likes your husband and nearly all of your kids. But he will deliberately avoid you and although I don't know why, I wouldn't be surprised if he sees you for the miserable old hag you are!'

'Now stop being such a drama queen and either take your kids to go to London or go by yourself but if you continue to behave like mistress of this house then I will kick you out on ya arse you mardy, old, banshee you are."

Sirius was on his feet now looking carefully at her with his sunken, dark eyes, hoping that some of what he'd finally said to her was going to sink in by the time Harry gets back, even if she made an effort not to be rude in front of him Sirius would see it as an improvement.

"I think you've said quiet enough now Black. And as I am sure you're aware, I don't like this situation either but as Harry has chosen it then I must give in, so I can at the very least keep an eye on him, but be warned. I'll be watching and the minuet I see anything unsuitable then I'll drag him off home kicking and screaming with me to keep him safe rather than have him suffer you're incapable and improper handling!" She spat out before leaving the room and slamming the door.

"Please feel free to break my doors and I'd like to see you try and force him anywhere." Sirius muttered to himself and checked the time, he knew Harry would be gone for several hours but he couldn't help himself but check Lupin's old watch every five minuets.

The group met the Grangers and exchanged pleasantries mainly on Harry and Tonks's side with Hermione's parents but Harry couldn't help noticing a rather keen eye on him from Hermione's father. However, it disappeared as soon as it came when he invited the group to come and have drink with them at The Lodge after they'd done their shopping before taking Hermione back with them.

They were soon heading off into the wizarding world with Hagrid, while the Grangers went off in a different direction looking for a nice present for Hermione in muggle London. Moody took a different direction and went quickly off to deal with some business for Dumbledore, leaving Harry to walk along with Hagrid and Tonks and Lupin to walk behind chatting away in there odd little first dates way, however much Remus was sure this was certainly not a date.

"It's brilliant to see ya' again Harry.' Hagrid asked trying to blend in with the street. Harry had a suspicion that Dumbledore had given him instructions about Harry as he seemed to have that odd look when he was attempting to do something careful. Harry didn't care much, he liked Hagrid and merely ignored out of habit any peculiar behavior from him.

'How did you do in you exams?" He asked but, Harry knew he was only really interested in his own subject, just like Lupin.

"I got Exceeds Expectations in your subject Hagrid, you must be a good teacher after all?" Harry replied pleased to see Hagrid's chest swell slightly with pride as he ushered Harry in to the Leaky Cauldron off the street.

"Of course you did Harry, you're as cleaver as your father. Now tell me how did you do in your other exams and where do you want to head first?" He asked looking to Tonks and Lupin as they suddenly woke up from there little momentary dream world.

"Well I've been given a list, but if you want, we can head down get you some eyes first?" Lupin explained nodding at Harry's glasses and smiling to Hagrid.

"Ok, I guess I can't see too well at the moment." Harry mumbled pulling them off to see if he could actually see better without them on. It was hard to tell everything still seemed a bit blurry and he like having them on his face.

"Ah, so after nearly walking in to three lampposts, four dustbins, a shockingly red post box, the front door, an old man, Snuffles, Mr Granger, Snuffles again, a solid wall and Hagrid you finally admit you can't see properly. Honestly, the pride of some people you're as bad as Moody, he won't admit he's deaf in one ear!" Tonks sighed as Lupin tried to stifle a snigger.

"And that was all this morning." Lupin explained casually as Hagrid looked a bit curiously towards Harry.

First the group headed down to a little shop next to Madam Malkin's as Harry explained his results to Hagrid, who accepted everything Harry had said about his poor results and praised him for sticking two fingers up at Umbridge in his better ones.

While Hagrid waited outside by the door to keep a look out. Tonks, Lupin and Harry entered the shop to find all sort of things there, including an entire wall full of glasses that could be magically altered to fit anybody's prescription. On the back wall were hearing aids, smelling aids, potions to help with everything single type of magical illness possible, benzars in every possible form, cough syrup, paste for removing stomach ulcers, vomits and the shits as Tonks so politely pointed out from behind Harry.

Lupin however started over to the counter and asked for several different things off Sirius's scribbled list one of which was clearly benzar powder and stone incase Sirius got the urge to poison Mrs Weasley and for some reason thought he might possibly regret it afterwards. Tonks however had steered Harry over to the glasses and was pointing out which ones she though he'd look nice in. Harry however realised quiet quickly he couldn't see the details she was pointing out and wondered just how bad his vision was these days after he failed to notice Tonks was taking the piss when she pointed at a particularly large sparkly pink pair just a few inches from Harry's nose.

"Does the young man want some glasses as well?" The fat witch behind the counter asked having clearly not recognised Harry for who he was as she came plodding over. Harry turned quickly as to say yes, but then recognised the clear shock, look up, look down, blush routine he often had to suffer through his life.

"This is John, err, Smith. And yes he would like some new glasses?" Tonks put in quickly before the fat little witch could say anything else.

"Of course you are Mr Smith.' She rearranged her hair as she pulled her wand from in the knot and composed herself carefully.

'Have you chosen a pair you would like to try?" She asked politely keeping her voice steady and professional as she could and her wand down.

"To be honest I can't tell the difference between any of them." Harry explained looking back to the little women.

"That's a regular problem, those aren't magical glasses are they, may I see them?" She asked holding her hand out. Harry pulled his off rubbed his eyes as he handed them over.

"Hmm, yes, poorly made muggle glasses, I bet they just keep on getting worse ever since you started breaking them. Expertly mended though I must say, for a novice. Do you often break them Mr Smith?"

She asked looking to Harry as if the scar on his forehead were almost invisible and she had no idea he'd recently been found fighting death eaters deep in the ministry or taking on Voldermort single-handily, again.

"Yeah I've bust them hundreds of times." Harry explained finally feeling a bit comfortable as Lupin looked around the shop and Tonks watched on carefully.

"In that case I suggest you take the extra unbreakable charm. Cost's a little more, but with a nice coat like that I doubt you wouldn't be able to afford it. Now the latest fashion would be these but I don't think they'd suit your young face.' She explained gesturing her wand over to the centre of the cabinet.

'However these I think would bring out the colour of your eyes more." She explained pulling down a pair of oval glasses which were dark charcoal, with a hint of green if you catch them in the correct light.

"Yeah but I prefer my round ones." He explained holding them close up to see the shape better in the light.

"Well I can see why, however, why don't you try these." She took the first pair from him and handed him another.

"They aren't quiet as round as your old ones because if you look here they're wider sideways than vertical. But still it's an illusion on the eye." She explained and Harry had to agree he did really like them.

"Can I have them in that colour though?" He asked pointing to the first and noticing that Hagrid was outside and didn't want them to be hanging around too long.

"Mr Smith you can have them pink with sparkling pink fake diamonds studded in them if you really wanted and a red feather protruding from behind each of your ears, but yes you can." She smiled and Harry realised he'd probably met another one of his loony fans.

"What about the glass?" Harry asked coming back over to the counter next to Lupin and wondering how on earth wizards decided on the correct prescription.

"Ah yes, if you'll just let me put this over your eyes." She explained but Harry looked to Lupin first before sticking his face up close to the rather weird looking telescope.

"Go ahead." Lupin muttered before Harry leaned over the counter. The little witch prodded the contraption and after a bright light had shined in Harry's eyes out dropped to square pieces of glass from the bottom. She picked each up and eyed it carefully and waved her wand over them so with a little crack the lens had shaped them selves and jumped into the frames. She passed them to Harry who eagerly tried them on to look up at Lupin as if it were the first time he'd ever met him.

"You always been so grey round the sides?" He asked without thinking, noticing first just how tired and old Lupin was looking compared to how Harry thought he had looked. Lupin merely looked back in disbelief as Tonks tried not to snigger too hysterically behind him, but was some what struggling as she grabbed the counter for support.

"I see they are a vast improvement for you." The little witch asked also suppressing a smile at Lupin's confused embarrassment.

"Yeah, not half. Crickey I knew it was getting bad, but this is quiet unbelievable." Harry explained looking around the shop as though he'd just discovered colour having lived in worse than black and white all his life.

"You have as slight colour blindness in one eye. The lenses corrects this for you so you should be able to see different shades of green together now. Like on the Slytherin uniforms at Hogwarts. You do go to Hogwarts don't you?" She suddenly asked seeing Harry's puzzled look.

"Oh yes, just I thought it was all one shade of green?" He said trying to rack his brain to see if he had ever paid much attention to Draco's uniform when they scrapped and argued in the corridors.

She smiled warmly at his confusion as Tonks rolled her eyes in disbelief at Harry's apparent appalling sight. Lupin however still couldn't get over the grey comment yet so kept his mouth firmly shut.

"It seems they've done wonders for you already, why don't you have a look at yourself in the mirror?"

She passed him the round hand mirror and Harry paused for a moment a little self conscious before looking in it. He was half pleasantly surprised to see how old he looked in them, but also noticed just what everyone else saw, his scar poking out under his hair and his eyes still looking so pale and washed out. His skin although not spotty like Ron's sometimes got, looked waxy and pale and he still had dark purple rings under his eyes despite sleeping solidly for several hours last night.

"You do look much better in them?" Tonks explained quietly poking her nose over the mirror to show her little round nose.

"Thanks, I think I do too. But then it seems I couldn't see my self properly in them old ones anyway so I can't really tell." He grinned over at her but suddenly noticed something else behind her, above the glasses display cabinet so wondered over as Lupin started to settle the bill. The witch was packing all there shopping away in a brown paper bag along with a nice case and cleaning cloths for Harry. Lupin even had the sneaky suspicion she'd slipped in a home made cookie from under the counter when she winked and decided he'd better test it before letting Harry have it.

"What ya seen, John?" Tonks asked following Harry's gaze and carefully adding the John instead of Harry.

"Them up there. What are they for?" He asked pointing to the weird goggles on the top shelf that had a sign saying.

_'Quidditch Goggles, repel rain sleet and snow. Where them and they never break even when hit by speeding Bludgers! Only nineteen Gallons a pair!'_ Harry read then turned to Lupin with a smile.

"Do you think Pat would let me have some?" He asked hoping Lupin would give in easily even if it wasn't his money he was using, although Tonks seemed to be suppressing more giggles behind him at the thought of Sirius being referred to as Pat of all things.

"Pat would let you have anything if they could." Tonks muttered a little enviously.

"Fine, but it's on your head. We'll have them too but we best get moving soon." Lupin explained as the little witch flicked her wand and pulled out a gift rapped box to add to the already large carrier bag. Harry still thought she was a fan but couldn't help but feel her pleasure at having such a decent sale today as judging by the empty streets and cold weather, business had been bad recently.

After Lupin had stowed the bag in to his rucksack and left the shop they next headed into Madam Malkin's. Hagrid had already commented quietly on how old his glasses made Harry look and Harry could finally clearly see the beady little eyes as he looked up to Hagrid's hairy face pleased Hagrid had noticed so quickly something was different.

He waited outside again as Harry was measured quickly in the almost empty shop for new school robes. There was a little second year shopping from Hufflepuff with his mother and father who having seen Harry seemed pleased that Harry was friendly saying hello, despite not knowing them. It was rather quick to get his robes as the shop only had two customers so next, they decided to head down to get his new school books. Despite knowing full well he probably wouldn't get on to the Potions course with only Exceeds expectations behind him Harry added the necessary book anyway to his pile just for curiosity's sake.

Then seeing Lupin head down to the Defense against the dark arts section, Harry couldn't help himself but slipped sideways into the fiction section even if Tonks had decided it was best not to loose him even for a second in the shop. She wasn't buying anything today claiming she was skint until pay day but still found a rather interesting book entitled

_'Weird Men and How to Seduce Them.'_

Harry who was standing behind her in the muggle fiction was incredibly tempted to splash out in his own money for the Lord of the Rings box set having heard how good the films were. But he was also wondering if maybe he should get the book for Tonks anyway seen as she'd given up her day off to take him shopping.

"Go on have it. Pat's a right old softy with you, anyway, it'll keep you quiet for a while. My dad really enjoyed them and he hardly ever reads. Failing that if you get board with it, you can always give it to Pat, keep him busy for years they will.' Tonks explained picking a set up and adding them to Harry's pile before he much chance to argue.

'If you like them though you really want to read this, it's from a wizarding guide to muggle books, but it ends up being really funny and sarcastic for those who do actually get the muggle world and what it's like." She explained picking up another book and adding it to his collection.

"You sure about this, I have got a rather large collection already." Harry asked giving up and handing her half the pile to hold.

"Yeah, but books are good for you that's why they come in such boring covers." She explained casually.

"And 'men and how to seduce them' with a picture of a rather fetching Chippendale on the front is good for you too?" Harry asked rolling his eyes slightly at her.

"Oh you decided to start a library did you?" Lupin asked eyeing the pile each of them were carrying.

"You get a lot of books on the list and Hermione suggested I try some of the explanatorily notes this year, seen as she might be too busy to explain stuff to idiots like me and Ron." Harry explained heading over towards the counter noticing just like every other shop there was hardly anybody around.

"Oh well if it's school stuff I suppose. Pat sent me to get some other ones for him, as he needs some light bedtime reading and he's fed up of the books in the library trying to bite his nose off when he falls asleep." Lupin explained holding up a slightly hefty pile himself and dropping them on the counter.

Once Lupin had paid for the books Harry noticed how it all seemed to fit in the one little bag he was carrying and how he didn't seem to be finding it heavy at all. Having decided it must be magically lightening itself like the bag Sirius had given him, they stopped at a few more other places before finally reaching the place Harry had most being looking forward to see, Fred and George's new place.

Compared to every where else it seemed to be buzzing with customers but after they had gone in and Harry finally saw just how busy the place was, both Fred and George came bounding over to see him.

"Harry you're looking a hundred times better now than when we last saw you? Has mother finally given in yet or something?" Fred exclaimed grabbing Harry on the shoulder and pulling him over to his brother while Tonks and Lupin started milling around.

"Yeah being, unconscious an all." George added.

"Living dead."

"Shaky."

"Fits."

"Sweats."

"Vomits."

"Shits."

"Yeah that's enough! So, show me everything.' Harry asked not wanting this unpleasant greeting to continue any longer.

'And when do I get me hands on one of those charming posters in your window display."

"Later Harry. Let me show you the fresh off the line stuff." Fred explained steering Harry over to the strangely pink section of the room.

"Nice jacket Harry. And wow, ickel wee Potter's got new glasses." George added following them but deliberately keep his eyes on all the customers and their hands.

"Yeah you look strangely older in them. Ah, is this is a present from..?" He started to ask pointing to the coat Harry was now unbuttoning a bit in the warm shop.

"Pat." Harry put in quickly.

"Yeah, sort of, it used to be his. And well seems he can't bare for me to get cold. Weather's gone nuts though hasn't it?" Harry explained seeing the twins odd look at Harry referring to Sirius as Pat but were sure they would find it amusing later, so continued showing Harry around the busy bright shop. It was like the sound of music to them every time one of the young blond witches behind the counter ran the till up, put money in it and slammed the door shut again with a snap.

"Anyway from what we hear, Ginny's gone off the rails a bit. First Dean, then Neville, then some lad called Paul, Dean again, some lad from Ravenclaw and finally some lad from her year that we can't remember the name of." Fred started gravely as his brother turned to an equally server and grave face.

"Yeah our kid sister, emphasis on the KID, is way out of line now. She needs to be stopped. I don't want to strike up a conversation with some young paying customer and end up hearing about her rampant love life down some corridor at Hogwarts."

"Nor do I, I mean, we may accept that she could perhaps have a none to deep not remotely sexual boyfriend now and then, but to hear that she's dating all and sundry is a bit too much to cope with." George finished.

"Girl's a menace. Now please enlighten us, who's she going out with at the moment or have you lost count as well like Ron." They both asked together.

Feeling slightly under pressure now Harry decided diplomacy was best failing that total abdication was needed.

"Yeah well she's having a hard time, but I really don't know, she won't really talk to me, seems to think I might cough up to you pair too easily like Ron." Harry explained trying to imply that he would easily cough up if he knew something and not pretend not to know a thing like he was now.

"Yeah we suppose." They replied a little disappointed that there last attempts to find info out on Ginny had failed.

"Don't worry, she'll calm down soon enough and if she doesn't Ron will get her a chastity belt and stick it on with your very charming super none removable glue." Harry explained picking up a tube and admiring the handy work of Fred and George which he knew was tested by sticking half of Umbridge's office to the ceiling with.

"I hope so, but in the meantime we expect regular reports about her, it would make us feel much more comfortable if we knew you were keeping an eye on things too, after all, Ron is a bit dim now isn't he." Harry laughed as he was taken into the back to be shown the recently branched out defense objects.

After about half an hour of being shown excitedly all the different things in the shop and been handed his freebies which were stowed away in Lupin's bag quickly, it was time to leave and find the Grangers. Hagrid was a bit disappointed not to come with Harry in and see Fred and George but he had promised Dumbledore to stand watch outside while Harry shopped and nothing was going to stop him from his job. He however left them when they arrived at the meeting point below the London eye and were quickly regained by Mad-Eye who seemed to be quiet pleased with himself about something.

"I know it's cold out today, but would you like to come for a drink with us before we go." Mr Granger asked again this time addressing Harry mainly who was stood with Lupin as Tonks had started chatting away with Hermione and her mother.

"Err yeah, what do you think?" He asked looking to Lupin who was looking slightly tired from all the walking. Hermione however was having rather meaningful looks with her mother making Tonks raise her eyebrows as she recognised that look after years of dealings with her own mother.

"If you like Harry, I don't see why not?" Lupin suddenly explained looking to Moody who nodded and walked behind the group his eye spinning under his hat.

"Great we're stopping just down here, while we go to the conference tomorrow." He started politely with such well spoken manners Harry wondered what sort of place 'The Lodge' really was.

"Harry, let me have a look at your new glasses then." Hermione asked quickly making Harry fall back a little bit to talk to her, as Tonks and her mother watched on in polite silence.

"Yeah ok, how come you never told me the Slytherin's had two shades of green on their uniforms? I've been walking around with a sort of colour blindness and hadn't even noticed." He asked grinning away to Hermione now he suddenly saw her as if it was the first time.

She had far more clearly defined curls in her hair than he had ever imagined before and it had blonde highlights in it now that he was sure he was supposed to have noticed when he met her again after the first two weeks of the summer. Her lips were gently covered in lip gloss that he noticed gave them a slightly red tinge to them and she had far more freckles on her cheeks than he had ever thought before, but he decided that they made her look cute and he liked them.

"What you can't see it?" She asked as if it was something so obvious she shouldn't have had to mention every little thing to him.

"No seems not. Has Lupin always been that grey?" Harry asked quietly pointing up to Lupin who was walking just ahead talking about the weather with Mr Granger.

"Yes and Harry, you don't mind coming with dad for a drink with you. It's just he's been a bit difficult recently about things and wants to get to know you more?" Hermione whispered putting her head closer to Harry's making Mrs Granger raise her eyebrows slightly.

"No course not. I hardly know them and besides how bad can it be, what's he going to do pin me up the wall and bombard me with questions about who you're dating and what not? I just had that off Fred and George. They think Ginny's gone off the rails and want me to follow her around reporting back if other lads look at her and what-not."

Harry replied laughing but Hermione could barely manage a false laugh by now and decided to keep the topic strictly to boring things until they turned up outside a rather swanky looking hotel with porter on the door.

Mr Granger strode in first, politely saying hello to the doorman leading the way to a set of rather comfy looking chairs in one corner. He even showed his social graces by taking the coats and hanging them up before sitting down comfortable next to Lupin.

"To be honest I wanted to get to know you a bit better before heading back home, seen as we were already in London." He began as a waiter walked over passing out several menu's for wine.

Lupin immediately looked slightly uncomfortable as he noticed there were no prices on the menu and he was beginning to feel bad about spending Sirius's money in a swanky hotel when he was stuck at home in grotty old Grimmauld Place.

"Can we put the first round on expenses dear?" Mrs Granger asked her husband clearing the air and picking up a menu taking a quick look and putting it back down again.

"Of course, if the idiots send me all the way for half a conference that doesn't happen they can at least get us a few drinks." He replied smiling in his friendly gentleman like manner to the group before picking his next topic of conversation.

"What would you like to drink? Sirs and ladies." A smart young waiter asked from a polite distance.

"Erm, I think I'll have a gin and Tonic thank you." Tonks asked trying her best to behave more like a lady than she usually did as she was quiet sure gulping down a pint on Guinness was not going to produce the desired effect.

"I think I will have half a Guinness." Lupin asked also trying to come to terms with his peculiar situation and like Tonks hoped to come across a best he could. He'd never been so pleased that Tonks had made him wear the new jumper she'd brought him over his shirt.

"I'll have a scotch if you don't mind." Moody asked not sounding quiet so growly as usual but still determined to work as he usually did.

"I'll have a gin and tonic too dear." Mrs Granger added.

"Can I have another Malibu and Lemonade please daddy?" Hermione asked showing the full extent on her sweet nature.

"Of course. And what about you Harry?" Mr Granger asked looking to Harry who felt terribly uncomfortable as he'd never learnt about drink and having seen the state of his cousin and uncle at times didn't really want to either.

"I think I'll stick with the coke." He explained as politely as he could causing Mr Granger to raise an eyebrow.

"You're welcome to have something stronger if you would like Harry." He offered, but Hermione noted that staying totally sober would probably give Harry brownie points in her dads eyes.

"No thank you I'd rather stick with the cola." He explained again as the waited waltzed off to gather the drinks up.

"Did you get everything you needed from London Harry?" Hermione asked somehow creating the easy comfortable manner that her parents seemed to manage.

"Yeah pretty much, did you get to go to Fred and George's?" He asked trying to keep the conversation going deciding Lupin might be feeling quiet uncomfortable in the lush surroundings as he apparently wasn't used to posh muggle hotels and nor was Tonks even if she did find it easier to understand.

"Isn't it amazing how they managed to pull it off, I hope you get plenty in return for your investment." She added with a knowing look, she always did find it amusing how he could be so quiet about money and not even in the polite middle class way that her family were.

"Yeah I picked up a few goodies for Ron, though I bet he's right annoyed to be stuck back at home with Ginny." Harry continued as Hermione chose to ignore Harry's inability to look away from her.

"I suppose, but Mrs Weasley is getting a bit unbearable. You know she accused me of being a pimp. Now, not that I'm familiar with that part of the world, I still have enough ounce to know she doesn't know what she's talking about." Hermione wondered hoping her father was paying too much attention to Lupin in there weird educational conversation to notice them.

"No, I'd understand harlot. But a pimp is just daft. I think she's got empty nest syndrome to be honest and she's lashing out at everybody else coz she's frustrated. She must be getting upset though about some of the things going off." Harry explained thoughtfully.

There was a little pause while the drinks were being served but soon the Grangers had the conversation flowing again. After a few attempts though it became quiet clear Moody was in working mode and didn't really want to do anything but look on. Lupin however was finding it rather interesting to talk to Mr Granger and Tonks was busy chatting away about polite girly things with Mrs Granger.

"Oh yes, Granger boys have been going to Eton for five generations now. We were going to send Hermione to Heathton Hall in Kent after we heard such good things about it from my sister but she did really want to go to Hogwarts. So I gave in and sent her there."

"It is quiet a remarkable place though. To both teach and learn at. I mean, Dumbledore has been there such a long time and a lot of people think he's either getting past it or needs to move aside but he's taken the school through some tuff times and it's still doing really, really well." Lupin explained happily supping his drink and steadily losing his uncomfortable manner.

"Hermione always spoke very highly of you as a teacher and I must admit she doesn't speak that highly of many. Ever since she came back from her first day a junior school and complained loudly how it wasn't stretching enough for her, she's always been a tuff lady to please in that way." He explained proudly, Lupin could see Hermione was obviously daddy's little girl and he wasn't entirely sure about some of the more dangerous aspects of her school, but that didn't matter and it was hardly surprising he'd be so proud of his girl.

"I can quiet imagine her saying that to be honest. The only person in her year to ever top her in my lessons was Harry and he's just quiet naturally gifted there." Lupin explained looking over to Harry who was happily chatting away about something to Hermione.

"Yes, she did seem rather cross this morning, seems to expect an awful lot out of herself sometimes. Although we are very proud of her to have achieved so many outstanding results but she was even on about retaking the test to get the full set at one point." Lupin smiled finding Hermione's incessant determination to be top rather familiar.

"Yes well having worked as hard as she did I really think she deserves it? But everyone has to have a weakness somewhere."

"Hermione tells me you were very close with Harry's parents, and his godfather as it happens, you must be very proud of the way he's turning out." Mr Granger enquired casually changing the subject now Harry had emerged himself properly in his conversation with Hermione.

"Yes I am and so is he. I went to school with Lilly and James at Hogwarts. Lilly was always working very hard but James used to sneak in at the last minuet and get all the top grades. It used to cause no end of arguments but fortunately Harry work's hard like his mother to do well.' He laughed gently.

'No after everything I'm quiet sure Lilly particularly would be proud of him and what he's managed to achieve." Lupin added looking at Harry too more often.

"His mother in particular?" Mr Granger wondered curiously.

"Oh yes. James would always think the world of his son just as you do Hermione but Harry seems to have developed his mothers uncommonly kind nature and it often overtakes his fathers, shall we say, slightly arrogant pride.' Lupin looked back to Mr Granger who understood perfectly well that this wasn't a criticism of James but merely a characteristic.

'It was totally suitable for him he was, after all a young man and terribly talented. It did dwindle when Harry was born as you can imagine becoming a parent brings a whole load of responsibility that changes you completely."

"Yes it does. Young men always settle down when they have there own children to worry about."

"Precisely, but Harry gets more and more like his mother the older he gets."

"She sounds like a wonderful women."

"Oh she was. Ever since the day I met her, myself and Harry's Godfather were both rather jealous at there wedding to be honest." Lupin smiled thinking about them and some how found himself looking at Tonks. He'd been a little worried about mentioning Sirius to them but after checking around like Moody somebody would have had to go to really extraordinary lengths to overhear them.

"Are you married?" Mr Granger continued politely knowing full well Remus wouldn't be.

"Oh no I, never found the perfect women which is more of a failing on my part than anything else. So for now it's just me and me alone."

"Hermione tells me your living with your friend, Harry's godfather."

"Well yes I'm between employment and if you know about him, then you must realise that he rarely gets chance to go out places." Lupin continued wondering how subtly the conversation kept getting back to Harry in some odd way.

"That's what I gather from Hermione, she tells me he's supposed to be very fond of Harry and doesn't deserve the life he leads. She seems to think he does well for having Harry around him though."

"He does, it's done them both the world of good recently. Neither of them have got much proper family that care about them. Tonks here is the daughter of Sirius's only decent living relative."

The conversations continued much as they were until the second round of drinks went down. Despite Lupin's many polite conversation topics Mr Granger some how manage do get the topic back round to Harry as it later became clear Mr Granger despite his well manners and social graces was really determined to find out more about, Harry having only ever heard Hermione version as she talked about him.

The afternoon was waning on and as Lupin heard his second pocket watch chime he knew it was time to be going soon. Harry having drank over a pint of coke now to be polite, needed the toilet and politely got up to go easily giving Mr Granger his perfect excuse.

"Oh it's down here I'll show you Harry while I just settle something with the bartender." Mr Granger explained getting up in his gentleman like manner showing Harry the way to the rather swanky looking toilets.

Harry was surprised he was being allowed to go by himself but he got the feeling Lupin didn't want to make him look like an incapable child and Moody was watching his every move anyway.

"Mother you promised he wouldn't do that again." Hermione hissed as Lupin turned to discuss things with Moody and Tonks admired the paintings trying her best not to guess the remaining Grangers topic.

"I never promised anything, I said I would make sure he was subtle and tried getting to know Harry before doing it. You know what your fathers like ever since that Krum fiasco." She replied quietly out the corner of her mouth.

"Harry is nothing like Victor, why can't daddy see that?" Hermione asked behaving just like a little daughter and making Tonks hard pressed to cover her amusement.

"Because your father believes all men have the same warped mind as his. Now if Harry is half as decent a young man as you say he is, then I'm sure he'll be fine. All it is a few moments of rather uncomfortable conversation and your father will be satisfied and get out of my earlobe about it and he probably won't see Harry for months."

"It's not fair on Harry to be subjected to it that's all. I've told him a thousand times we aren't like that, why does he have to be so stubborn?" Hermione complained quietly but her mother had nothing more to say as she agreed it wasn't fair on Harry and quiet believed her daughter when she said her and Harry were just friends. She'd been watching and Harry certainly wasn't looking at her daughter.

Harry did his business in the marble bathroom, washing his hands in soap that poured from gold looking dispensers but when he came out was slightly surprised to see Mr Granger not far away clearly waiting to talk to him.

"I wondered if we could have a little chat before joining the others." Mr Granger asked politely, moving towards the counter for checking in that was currently empty, Harry had a sneaky suspicion what this was all about but hoped to play dumb for a bit.

"Sure." He replied stepping over as politely as he could.

"I'm only ever going to ask you this once because my wife would never allow me do it again, but please tell me if you're screwing my little girl?" He asked still with a polite smile on his face as Harry looked away for a moment before coming back to the totally composed gentleman next to him.

"You're very direct aren't you." He replied trying to keep the same composure and pull himself together more.

"Yes, yes I am." He replied bluntly as Harry thought carefully about his answer before giving it, which Mr Granger accepted would probably be necessary.

"I wouldn't dare." He finally decided.

"Come now, you can be honest with me. I was once a young man like yourself." He explained thinking Harry was just a regular kid but he really didn't expect what he got next.

"You miss understand me Mr Granger. I wouldn't dare, not because I'm stood talking to her father, but because I really care about Hermione as she is, I will happily admit one of my dearest friends and I really don't want to muck that up because I'm a stupid randy teenaged boy.' Harry replied deciding bluntness must be perfectly acceptable here.

'And as you're probably aware I don't have any real family which makes me value my friends more than most. She's like family and I'd do anything for her but I won't screw her." Harry explained pleased that he had some how managed to keep his composure. Well almost anyway.

"I am aware, that you value Hermione, when she comes home telling me how you've saved her life or risked your own for her or something like that. However?' Mr Granger's manners changed now along with his tone so delicately Harry hardly noticed.

'However she is my little girl and I don't like the idea of her being in danger and I would like you to tell me that you don't put her in any."

"I don't, well not intentionally anyway. Every time we've ended up going somewhere or doing something I know is going to be risky, I've always asked her and Ron to stay behind. But she chooses to come along which has more often than not saved my life. I know that if I really didn't want her to do something it wouldn't matter what I say anyway, if she's already made her mind up about it. Hermione's very stubborn like that but trust me, I would never deliberately put her in any danger."

"I do. And I will continue to. I will admit each year she goes to that school, I'm terrified she isn't going to come back to me but she seems so happy there and learns so many different things. I look at her things and what she brings back and she tells me all about each one in great detail but it is a totally different world out there that I just don't understand and I will admit it frightens me." Harry listened carefully and noticed something he was sure Mr Granger wasn't expecting him to pick up and after a moments pause having decided what else he wanted to say he continued.

"I don't agree with the way the magical community is run. Most people in the world are different from the next and to keep something this big and amazing secret from other people who are different is wrong. I've lived all my life in a non-magical world and I admit at first I wanted to be purely magical because it seems like a fairy tale.' Harry paused as Mr Granger watched on in wonder.

'But now I see the benefits of both and the downfalls of both and would really like to see the two halves combined better. There is such a prejudice against families such as yours and my mothers by people who claim to be enlightened, but in reality they are all as bad as each other just some are more open about it than others. I haven't met anyone I think that's managed to get the balance between the communities quiet right and I've met an awful lot of people in these last few years Mr Granger." Harry finally finished looking across the room to see Hermione talking still with her mother and Tonks.

"You are a very good young man and I'm glad my daughter is friends with you. However keep you dirty hands off her or I'm going to use your bollocks as a pin cushion. Shall we head back now?" He finished in his polite straight faced tone, before he started back towards the others as if he'd just commented about how wonderful the weather was. Somehow Harry managed to do almost the same although inside he was sure his heart was skipping a beat out of shock.

"I think it's time we let these nice people go dear. Before the wind gets up again." Mr Granger returned as the group got to their feet and both Hermione and Lupin eyed Harry carefully to guess what the conversation had been like for him.

"Yes well, it was a pleasure meeting you both." Lupin started shaking Mr Granger hand and reaching for his rather thin coat, barely feeling that dreadful uncomfortable feeling hidden underneath it.

"Yes it was, I really enjoyed putting faces to names." Mr Granger continued passing Harry, Sirius's long thick coat over.

"Thank-you."

"This really is a lovely coat Harry where-ever did you get it from?" Mrs Granger asked passing Hermione her coat as they stood to one side to let her put it on.

"It was sort of a gift from my godfather, he doesn't want me getting cold in July of all things." Harry smiled pulling on his scarf and doing up the toggles.

"Well Harry, you are always very welcome at ours but I think it's time we get moving. I'm sure he's waiting for you and I bet you haven't told him your going to be late back now have you." Mrs Granger added smiling as clearly Harry hadn't thought of that, he'd been so overwhelmed by meeting the Grangers that he forgot Sirius might be worried about him back in his horrid house waiting.

While waiting for Hermione to say goodbye to her parents Harry quickly asked what Lupin thought about telling Sirius why they were late. But Lupin had already decided that he would only just be starting to get worried as they were quicker round the shops than Lupin had expected and they were after all with Moody.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven - 'You've been buying me a book, well several actually!'

They took the quickest rout back, walking quickly as the snow began to fall around them so by the time they reached the street Sirius was living on, Harry had pulled up the hood to keep his ears warm and Hermione's hair was covered in little white flakes of snow.

"Harry you've been gone hours!" Ron asked quickly as Harry came in behind Lupin but suddenly they all had to duck as Tonks took aim and through a few snowballs at Sirius as he came in to the hallway to meet them.

"Get in you lot it's drafty.' He called quickly bolting the door down as Tonks came in shoving another smaller ball down Sirius's back.

'Arggh you little minx!" He suddenly squealed grabbing her quickly and lifting her up over his shoulder as Harry started talking to Ron and Lupin finished bolting the door up.

"So how was their shop? What's it like?" Ron asked totally annoyed he'd been stuck in the house all day with his mother.

"Oi, you little banshee what ya do that for!" Sirius shouted flicking his wand down his back so the water warmed and turned to steam to dry him off.

"Oh come on Sirius you like the snow." Tonks laughed at Sirius in her giddy young way.

"I'm going to go read, I don't think that beer did me any good at all." Lupin explained handing Harry the bag and Sirius what was left of his money then heading up stairs quickly to bed without saying another word, much to Tonks's annoyance.

"What do you mean beer, Lupin you haven't been sat drinking all afternoon with Hagrid have you, we expected you lot back here ages ago?" Mrs Weasley asked looking at her watch but Lupin totally ignored her as his only thoughts were bed and they weren't that late by his watch anyway, Harry was fine and it was nice to have an afternoon for once talking to normal people that actually like books of all things!

Moody had already sat down in the living room when the rest pilled in to hear about things and notice Harry's new glasses and Tonks's oddly pink cheeks. She wasn't used to drinking gin and tonics in the afternoon and had found it a little hard to behave properly on the way home what with all this snow and her bubbly nature in full flow.

"I like them Harry, you look good in them." Ginny explained sitting down next to Harry while Sirius hung his cloak back up to dry then sat back down on Harry's other side.

"Yeah it's weird to be able to see ya' know. Everything looks totally different and apparently I can't see shades of green." He explained yanking open the bag to see what to pull out first.

"You've got them colour altering glasses haven't you. Your dad had them, he never realised Slytherin had two shades of green until he got a pair. Idiot didn't have a clue and it never occurred to him." Sirius laughed but Harry merely went red and looking purposefully at him.

"Yes I imagine YOU would find that highly amusing wouldn't YOU!" Harry explained not smiling back at Sirius until he got the point although feeling very pleased with himself for inheriting his fathers poor vision. Sirius was the happiest he could be when he was mentioning James these days and Harry liked it when he thought he reminded Sirius of his father. Unlike Molly who constantly complained about Sirius seeing too much of James in Harry. Harry himself actually saw it as a compliment, even when Snape said he had too much pride. What was wrong with pride and being like his dad? Harry loved it when people said nice things about his parents and referring there memory's to him.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry, I didn't realise. So you can't see it either?" He asked looking slightly uncomfortable as he twigged what an idiot he'd been.

"No, I've got green sodding eyes and I can hardly see green!" He explained with a puzzled look and pulling out the case that went with his glasses dropping it heavily on Sirius's lap, then finding the Quidditch Goggles and smiled again. Sirius was in heaven watching Harry now, most the day out in London and a long kip and Harry was smiling at himself again. He couldn't help but mutter to himself in his odd forgetful way.

"God Dumbledore's good!"

"What?' Harry mumbled back sure he heard Sirius say something of a sort. But Sirius seemed either to have not said anything or not realised he was talking to himself again.

'Guess what you've got me?" Harry pulled out the second box and handed it to Sirius as he never would.

"What then?" Sirius replied obligingly, looking over to what Harry was yanking out the bag.

"They're to help me see when I fly, repel water and everything. And they won't break, even if I get full on hit by a bludger.' Harry explained pulling them out and showing Sirius more carefully. As his godfather came to the conclusion that if he was going to get hit full on hit by a bludger, really wouldn't it be better to duck, he didn't mention this to Harry though as he seemed so happy explaining them and merely kept it too the back of his mind that Harry might forget he was wearing safety goggles and duck anyway.

'And look that stops you from getting injuries to your face." Harry explained passing it to Sirius but as he looked he couldn't help but notice how dark the rings were around Harry's eyes were and how waxy his skin still looked even in the bright light.

"Hay these are neat. I've got good taste haven't I." Sirius forced himself to laugh reading the back of the box. But Hermione had the distinct feeling Sirius would never normally refer to something as 'neat' and wondered if it was something he'd picked up from to much time with Lupin recently or just forced happiness. She did wonder sometimes what went off behind those grey eyes of his as it couldn't just be nothing like he pretended. No-one was that dim, not even Ron.

"Erm, got some stuff form Fred and George's.' Harry explained pulling out several large boxers that had been pre rapped by Fred for Harry earlier that morning.

'Erm, boring stuff for Sirius.' Harry pulled out another brown bag and passed it to Sirius who started to flick through it's contents absentmindedly to get the general gist.

'Oh yeah books.' Harry mumbled a bit as he thumbed through them but suddenly came across one that he was sure was not for him.

'Tonks did you stick this in among mine so no one would notice?" He asked passing the brown rapped book complete with semi-naked man on the front.

"Sorry Harry, I forgot I added that in." She pushed the paper bag under her cloak and tried to ignore it but it was clear she hadn't forgot and was just pushing her look a little with Sirius and his affectionate way with money. Failing that, his blind ignorance towards anybody else when Harry was in the room, after been jealous for a while that Harry could unconsciously produce happiness in Sirius when she'd tried so hard already and felt she'd failed, for now though she now decided it was actually dead useful to be ignored occasionally.

"Oh, Sirius have you ever herd of J.R. Tolkin? You've been buying me a book, well several actually." Harry explained seeing Sirius's slightly puzzled look.

"No. Who is he?" He asked looking at the rather hefty box he was given suspiciously positive this must be something to do with Lupin.

"Wow, I didn't think you had the capacity of reading that?" Hermione laughed taking the box from a Sirius and looking at it carefully.

"Oi, I'm not totally retarded you know, unlike Ron I do read more than one book a year.' Harry replied looking a little annoyed but digging back in his bag all the same, Hermione however was distinctly aware that Ron never read one full book a year if he could get away with a few chapters and a summary off her.

'Ron, got ya some munchies." Harry tossed a large bag of Bertie Bots every flavoured beans over.

"Thanks did you get everything off ya list?" He asked pulling the bag open and digging greedily into the beans. Harry however was giving Sirius a guilty look and nodded quickly over to Ron as he did.

"Yeah I got all me school stuff. What about you Hermione what did you get in London?" He asked trying not to grin too much as Ron popped several beans into his mouth at once.

"Oh well daddy got me a new pair of Calvin Kline shoes and a handbag and you get free men's jumper with it but he thinks he's too old for it, so he said you could have it seen as you pasted his err, test." Hermione explained digging in one of her fewer carrier bags and pulling out a nicely rapped package.

"Thanks I always wanted something from there." Harry explained opening up the wrapping and pulling out a fitted pale pink jumper with CK written on the front and was immediately not quiet sure if he really did want a small, pink jumper.

"Sorry I didn't get you anything Ron." Hermione added looking at Ron who was now chocking and looked about ready to be sick over the back of the sofa.

Leaning over the back he suddenly spat out all the beans and tried not to puke in the process.

"Oi I just cleaned up in here?" Sirius joked loudly seeing Harry about to fall off his chair with a fit of little giggles.

"Not that you could tell a difference." Mrs Weasley grumbled from her corner with a utter look of disgust on her face at the room that Sirius noticed and Harry was annoyed by. There was no need to be rude about the room, particularly if Sirius had really made an effort to clean it up for them.

"Harry you didn't get them from Fred and Georges did you?" Ginny asked sweetly looking up at Harry who was so over come with laughter now for the first time that holiday, that he could hardly speak.

"Harry your sick, how could you let me eat them, they taste like dog shit?" Ron grumbled trying to rinse the taste out his mouth with water.

"How do you know what dog shit tastes like?" Ginny laughed seeing Ron's disgruntled face return and looking warningly green around the mouth.

"Ginny wash your mouth out." Her mother snapped but she merely ignored her mother and laughed even harder as Tonks sniggered a way next to Hermione. Sirius however was just so pleased to see Harry laughing again and would have happily eaten them himself if he thought Harry would find it funny.

"I think that's more something Ron wants to do." Ginny giggled quietly looking at Harry as Ron quickly left the room to be sick properly in a toilet.

"I think it's time you lot got ready for dinner. Why don't you take your things upstairs Harry?" Mrs Weasley bustled in quickly, but for once the group agreed as they all had something to benefit from leaving the room.

When he'd got upstairs Harry sat down on the empty bed next to Ron's that he guessed he should probably start using, even if he hated the eerie feel this room had. Every time he came in, he could feel the temperature drop and it was like the room had some dark and dreadful past that it was keeping secret from the world. Once, when he was half asleep, he was sure he heard the walls whispering to him but it may have just been Phineas being awkward again to try and wind him up.

"I'm sorry about that Ron, it was meant to be a joke." Harry explained when Ron finally came in and sat back down on the bed opposite to talk to Harry.

"It's ok, I know it's only a joke. I'm still going to try and get mum to eat one though.' He grinned then looked about for something else to talk about. Harry couldn't understand why but Ron had always been a bit edgy since Harry came to see him this summer and seemed to choose his words more carefully around Harry rather than blurting things right out like he normally did.

'Hermione said you stopped for a drink with her mum and dad before coming back. Mum's not too happy when she over heard and keeps going on about it not being safe. How was it, she seemed to think something was the matter?" Ron explained a little disappointed that Harry didn't have to injure his mothers moods in the same way Ron did. Ron however was always careful about how he complained about his mother since Neville had pointed out he'd rather have her annoying him than how she was now and Harry probably quiet agreed with him.

"Erm, ok I suppose. Her dad's a bit uncomfortable with the idea of his little girl running off all the time. I don't think he quiet likes the idea of her being a part of something he knows nothing about but he doesn't seem to want to stop her just because of that." Harry explained as he started pulling parcels and books out of the bag properly.

"You got enough books there?" Ron suddenly asked as Harry pulled out yet another large volume.

"Yeah most of them are for our NEWTS and stuff.' Harry explained passing Ron one of his Transfiguration books.

'It looks a bit difficult so I picked up some of those easy help guides for us, I figured we could do with the extra help." Harry explained passing one to Ron who was pleased as always Harry was egger to share extra things with him.

"Not half, have you seen this and I bet it only gets harder further into the book.' Ron explained showing a particularly difficult charm.

'How did it go then with Mr Granger, Hermione mentioned something about him taking you off to talk with him for a bit?" Ron continued trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Yeah err, he wanted to know if I was screwing Hermione and came out with it as plane as anything." Harry smiled seeing Ron's slightly bemused face as he tried to remember what screwing was.

"You gotta-be kidding, he always seemed like such a well mannered bloke. I've hardly ever spoken with him but the way Hermione is..?" Ron started then shaking his head in disbelief turned back to his book.

"Yeah well seems there was more to the Krum thing than Hermione lets on and she gets far more proper around Daddy you know. Think I pulled it off ok though told him Hermione's just a friend and all that but he seemed dead interested in Sirius though."

"You called?" Sirius smiled wondering in and sifting through the pile on Harry's bed for his shopping. He'd been hanging around outside waiting for an appropriate time to go in and hearing his name hoped it was suitable. He didn't like to interfere but he couldn't tell if he was or not half the time unless Lupin told him so.

"Yeah well, I think he's just a bit unsure about him. You know he's been all over the muggle papers a few times and Mr Granger's bound to have read a lot of it, he's just that sort to read and remember anything and everything, like Hermione does.' Harry continued before a slightly wicked grin came on his face as he winked at Ron who knew the look perfectly well from many an occasion when joining in on a bit of Draco verbal slapping with Fred and George.

'I don't think he likes the idea of Hermy being around all these men, so I made out how camp Sirius was and how Mr Weasley should be the one to worry not him. Then after threatening to use me Bollocks as a pin cushion if I put my dirty hands any where on his daughter, he tried to get me drunk, but fortunately I don't really like Guinness so Lupin drank it.' He paused to see if Sirius had been paying attention or just nodding along politely.

'Don't think that beer agreed with Lupin somehow though, he wasn't himself walking back and Moody must have had more than one scotch I'm sure." Harry finished as Sirius finally twigged what he'd been listening to.

"Did I just hear that right Lupin's been drinking? Wow he was always so T-Total, he must have finally given in.' Sirius explained as Hermione came in sitting next to Ron.

'Hang on a minuet did I miss summit then about her dad?" Sirius just asked as Harry grinned again knowingly to Ron as they looked over to Hermione.

"So what was that about with my dad, he best not be having a go at you, I told him he wasn't to pester you but he did it anyway?" Hermione asked impatiently while Sirius tried to figure out why he had both powdered and solid Benzar in his hands when all he'd put down was 'summet benzar' on the list.

"He wasn't that bad, he just seemed a bit worried about you that's all." Harry explained passing another book to Ron for his disbelief to continue.

"Yeah well, after threatening to use his bollocks as a pin cushion and Harry said something about Sirius being overly camp not much else happened from what I can gather. What is camp anyway?" Ron suddenly asked having heard the word so often and never really understood muggle slang.

"You didn't tell my dad Sirius was gay, did you?" Hermione asked still slightly stunned with how casual Harry was being about the whole thing.

"Oh you told him Sirius was a sissy." Ron suddenly understood but unfortunately, now did Sirius and giving up on his Benzar's slapped Harry round the back of the head as gently as he could.

"Oi, I didn't say you were gay. I just said you were and ok man and not in the least bit dangerous, that was all. But I might change me mind if you whack me around the head any more. These glasses you brought weren't that cheap you know!"

Harry complained and after a moment of Sirius looking at him in his very still way he smiled and leaned over to scruff Harry's hair up. Ron was exceptionally pleased to see Harry laughing away as the two opposite escalated there play fight into a full blown pillow fight that only ended when Harry fell off the bed and fortunately landed on the duvet. All three of them were pleased to see Harry much happier again although Sirius was sure he would have to be really careful not to knock Harry back to square one by accident. After all his big foot used to be famous.

Over the next few days Mrs Weasley's bad mood never really burst again but neither did it improve. Lupin spent much of his time hiding away in Sirius's library much to Tonks's annoyance and Harry divided his time up between messing around getting to know Sirius, having cozy little chats with Ginny in the Library when Lupin was asleep. He slept in late nearly every day and napped regularly in front of the fire at random intervals throughout they day. This seemed to really annoy Mrs Weasley who thought Harry was becoming too lazy like his godfather, so Harry did it more often and Sirius always made a point of keeping people out the room when Harry was napping taking particular care to annoy Mrs Weasley if he could. It was the only way he could be sure Harry was getting better, he always seemed much better for a nap so he wasn't the only one to encourage it.

Some times Harry played chess with Ron and sometimes with Sirius who was surprisingly good and often made Ron struggle to beat him. When he wasn't doing this though, Harry found that he quiet liked the idea of jumping up behind Hermione and making a big deal on the landing about not putting his hands on her until one day by accident he fell off the bed and landed flat on his back with her on top seconds before Mrs Weasley walked in on the scene.

Harry laughed about that with her for hours after as she had obviously got the wrong end of the stick and made a point of sending someone into the room for a needless errand when ever Harry and Her, as Mrs Weasley had started calling Hermione were alone. Sirius never really got a proper wind of this and decided she was being totally ridiculous again, so started making Kresher walk in to the room whenever Mr and Mrs Weasley were talking alone just to be annoying.

If there was one thing Sirius could always count on with Kresher was that he always made cutting remarks and a nescience of himself in a room until Sirius sent him to yet another part of the house. Usually his den off the kitchen as it was beginning to smell particularly bad again and no-body dared go near it.

Harry truly enjoyed having Sirius around and Sirius was overjoyed when Harry asked him if he could come for Christmas too. He didn't really fancy going with Ron to the Burro this year and wanted to spend more time with Sirius, now he realised it would be in only a few days that he went back to Hogwarts.

Sirius was so pleased by the news he barely said a word about it to anybody in case Harry changed his mind, but fortunately his good mood lasted much longer than it usually did considering Harry was leaving so soon. Lupin however had become far more distant from Harry and everybody else, keeping to himself most of the time and eating in his room whenever he could get away with it.

Harry wondered why but had the horrible feeling he was still hung up about trying to eat Harry at the last full moon. Sirius however dismissed this when Harry asked, saying it was something quiet different and as soon as Harry had gone safely back to Hogwarts he was going to make it the next focus point of his life.

It wasn't that Harry had forgotten about what had happened to him recently that allowed him to come more out of his shell, because every night Harry hated going to sleep, in case he ended up finding himself in that ally again. Ron noticed this and told Sirius who asked him to stay awake while Harry went to sleep to make sure he dropped off properly and didn't pretend. Hermione however soon worked out what Sirius was trying to do, he was forcing himself not to sulk and even made Lupin either play fun in Harry's company or keep out the way so Sirius could keep the atmosphere around Harry as happy as possible and as occupied as possible.

Sirius saw quiet quickly that if he allowed Harry to sit for long stretches without something to do then he was going to drift in his own mind and scare himself in to a stronger depression. Sirius really didn't want this as he knew, from his own experiences that the more you allow your mind to dwell on dreadful things the harder it will be to accept them.

"Never mind him now Harry, I want to ask you something." Sirius asked but rather than stand there and ask he headed up the stairs gesturing to Harry to follow him, until they reached a plain door on the far side next to Sirius's room.

"What you going to show me? And I hope it's not another charming family heirloom." Harry asked cautiously but slightly sarcastically as Sirius pushed the door open and smiled as he walked in.

"I wondered, if you didn't mind that is, at Christmas, if you'd like this room to be yours. I don't get that many house guests for the size of the house but I wondered if you'd like to have this one just for you rather than always stopping in that room downstairs weather you've come with Ron or not.'

Sirius explained looking slightly nervous at his bold suggestion. Harry however looked around the room and although it was a bit dingy and it was clearly just for one. It had an old bed on one side with a little chest of draws next to it. There was a large old writing desk at another wall and matching dark, wooden, wardrobe opposite. Harry felt it did have an old man's sort of feel to it, with all the dark furniture as the entire room was covered in dust and even had shabby ripped curtains by the window, which had long since lost there colour. But still, as Harry looked over to it there was a warm and bright light as the little bit of sunshine shone in through the dirty window and made the room look far more welcoming than his current one ever did.

'I know it's a bit grubby now, but I can clean it for you and change the mattress and curtains and things. The floors not particularly rotten it just needs some varnish on it. It's just that one you and Ron are in now, it's so dingy and horrible. I'm sure it's got a weird vibe to it and personally I can't stand Phineas's painting in it. But unfortunately I'm not allowed to rip him down." Sirius explained carefully still watching Harry's face as intently as he dare do.

"Yeah I get it too, you can't seem to explain it can ya? It just always has that weird smell in it for some reason like something's old and rotten in it." Harry added pleased he wasn't the only one to have noticed.

The thought of having his own room though hear with Sirius, was too much to take in at once. He had never felt like any room had just been for him except his cupboard and that was after all, only a cupboard under the stairs, even his bedroom at the Dursley's had all Dudley's old stuff in it and was never really just for him.

"So what do you think?" Sirius asked again still terrified Harry might shoot him out the sky and say 'not a chance I hate you' or something.

"Oh yeah, it'd be great to have my own room. But you promise I'm not going to find a boggart in the wardrobe when I try and hang my clothes up?" Harry asked smiling at Sirius who seemed to have heaved a subtle sigh of relief now.

"Err, might you have to wait until Moony's had a look in it first, but I promise to clean it up before you put your clothes away.' He replied flicking his fingers over the dusty head board in the centre of the room.

'Or even better you could just dump it in a heap on the chair. This isn't the Weasley house, tidying your room comes as an optional suggestion." He grinned then pushed half a chair out the way of another door that Harry had barely noticed.

"What's in there? Walk in wardrobe?" Harry wondered having recently heard about Hermione's home wardrobe as Mrs Weasley had commented on the amount of change of clothes Hermione seems to possess, only to receive a saucy remark about not having to put with hand-me-downs and that her daddy likes to buy her new things as gift's. Hermione herself felt the comment was a bit out of line, particularly as it wasn't anyone's fault that the Weasley family just wasn't as well off as the Granger family but she was in such a bad mood with Molly, for her part, she didn't care.

"Err, no, better than that come and have a look." Harry climbed over the chair and followed him to find an equally dirty room but this time it was a small bathroom.

"I know it isn't that big and I'd have to work out how to fix the mirror and the taps but what you do think? You can clean your own toilet mind but still, would it be nice to have your own washroom?"

He asked carefully, looking in the cracked mirror that was half hanging off the wall above a large sunken sink with matching stained tapes which knowing this house were probably solid silver or something. There was, as Sirius had clearly pointed out a toilet in one corner and despite the odd old magically feel to it a large walk in shower in the far corner and yet more dry and dirty floorboards that probably only needed a clean and some varnish like Sirius had said before.

Although it was just as dirty as the previous room, everything seemed ok and looking through the large horizontal window along the wall Harry got the feeling this room would be just as sunny most the day as what was going to be his bedroom.

"It looks great Sirius honestly. I can roll out of bed in the night and through up in peace with out stumbling in on anything but my dirty washing.' Harry explained warmly as he looked at his watch then realised for the hundred thousand time that it had been broken over a year and it was pointless wearing it.

'You any good at fixing these?" He suddenly asked thinking it was about time he made a point of fixing it, failing that, knowing Sirius he probably had about fifty old watches lying around this old house or something and would happily lend one to Harry until he got round to buying a new one.

"Yeah easy." Sirius took off the watch tapped it with his wand reset the time by his own and then gave it back to Harry as if it was so easy, any idiot could do it, just not idiot Harry.

"I bet dinner's ready soon." Harry decided walking back out to the hallway and taking one last glance at was to be his own room. Just for him, he couldn't help but let his stomach take a back flip with joy at the mere thought it. And knowing Sirius better now, he would make a real good job of cleaning it up and probably enjoy it looking forward to having Harry in the room next door, it was a perfect idea.

"I hope Mrs. Weasley doesn't try and feed me half a horse again because I really don't like eating that much before going to bed it keeps me up half the night with stomach-ache."

Harry explained wandering down the stairs and absentmindedly rubbing his stomach as Sirius found this odd bit of information slightly uncomfortable but still, chose to ignore it for now and make sure Harry ate plenty at dinner which was indeed ready. Unfortunately just as they opened the door Mrs Black managed to set herself off so Sirius had to try and wrench the curtains shut over her again.

"I'm glad to see you've joined us for once Remus." Mrs Weasley explained as Lupin came and sat down opposite Harry and the empty space waiting for Sirius.

"Well I guess it is your farewell dinner so I can hardly miss it?" He explained trying to be casual as Mr Weasley handed out the plates.

"Where were you Harry, we sent Ron up ages ago but you weren't in your room?" Ginny asked seeing Ron quiet happily sat opposite with his dad.

"Oh I was, just. Never mind I'll explain another time." Harry replied seeing Sirius walk in and grin broadly at Mrs Weasley.

"Ooo chicken, my favourite how on earth did you guess!" He was deliberately laying on the good food thing for a while, commenting on how lovely Mrs Weasley's cooking was and how much he was going to miss it when she went back home. This unfortunately annoyed her immensely however much her husband whispered that at least he was trying to make an effort, but Harry and Ginny knew full well Sirius was trying to be painfully polite, not good-mannered.

Harry however soon worked out that his good mood at the dinner table wasn't the food it was the fact that Mrs Weasley was bogging off home, now Harry was going to Hogwarts which some how seemed to be a considerable buffer on his annoyance that his favourite companion was leaving him.

Harry was going to comment on this to him when Mrs Weasley brought up the subject of how Tonks had wanted to come to dinner tonight but unfortunately was delayed at work. Harry however noticed along with Ginny that at the sound of Tonks name, Lupin accidentally knocked his glass over spilling juice all over the table. Before Mrs Weasley could get her wand out though Sirius had flicked his wand lazily and cleared the mess up rolling his eyes at Lupin who merely tried his best to ignore him unsuccessfully.

Harry wasn't the only one to notice Lupin was being rather quiet at the dinner table tonight, even by his standards and it wasn't as if it was a full moon any time soon either, having finished last a few weeks ago. He was usually at his best at this time of the month, but for some reason, he had chosen to sit at the end of the table and easily allowed Ron to talk to his dad throughout most the meal so he could eat and drink in silence.

The evening waned on and Harry happily chatted away to Ginny about allsorts as Sirius, as custom, turned quiet when he started counting down the hours until Harry left in the morning and tried not to wonder how long it was going to be before he could have such lively company again, other than Tonks.

Harry couldn't help wonder why but he was really enjoying talking to Ginny about allsorts but in particular, she was asking about who he'd pick for Quidditch laughing at all the ridicules choices he could make.

"Come on you've got to be a bit lenient with letting me on the team?" She mock pleaded at Harry, who despite being slightly red was up holding that he wasn't before finally explaining why he was determined not to be.

"You know I'm really glad Fred and George have left, because what with them to as beaters, you as a chaser, Ron as a goalie and me as seeker that only leaves space for two other Gryffindor's and some how I'd think they'd call that favouritism." He giggled but Ginny was whispering something quietly.

"Three, Harry. Three, what with Ron's track record he might not make the team, if you make him go through trials like everybody else!" She laughed and although Ron was totally oblivious to what she'd said he had a horrible feeling that she was going to be right. Ron did have shocking confidence problems even by Harry's standards.

It was just eleven when Sirius's grandfather clock chimed in the corner and Mrs Weasley sent them off to bed. Sirius although annoyed at the time was beginning to feel the pinch of sleep himself, however continuing his gracious manner offered to help tidy up while Lupin sneaked of quick to go to bed and Mr Weasley sat down to read the daily paper finally. Ron had decided that really, he should finish packing before going to bed leaving Harry to walk Ginny up to her now rather lonely room.

"Sure you don't want company now that Hermione's run off back home." Harry asked leaning on her door frame while Ginny looked around for the last of her stuff.

"It is really lonely up hear by myself, but I don't think mum would agree after finding you manhandling Hermione in your room the other day." She laughed giving up on her packing to talk.

"I wasn't, I promised her father I wouldn't lay a dirty little finger on her. Besides she got some pointy knees that girl and I was protecting myself."

Harry grinned suddenly aware of how pretty Ginny was looking tonight with her hair tied up different and an old washed out white t-shirt that Tonks had died pink and stuck a picture of The Weird Sisters on.

He looked slowly around the room and noticed just how large it was for one little person like Ginny, who although perfectly proportioned was still a good few inches shorter than Harry and seemed to make him feel just a bit more grown up than he did around Hermione.

"You know I do really like those glasses you've got, they seem to open your face up a hell of a lot more." She explained quietly taking half a step closer without Harry realising until he suddenly felt her warm breath on his neck making the hairs on the back stand up on end for some unexplained reason.

"Yes well, I'm shocked at how bad my old ones were, no wonder I was always banging into things. I'm surprised I didn't break my neck when I flew in matches." He explained.

"It was really funny, but now you look much more handsome I think."

"Why thank you. You are looking really lovely tonight as well, though I do think the pink slippers and panda pj's are far more sexy. Why don't you put them on?" He whispered quietly in her ear absentmindedly putting a hand on her waist. She smiled cheekily realising her mother had carefully folded them up on her bed for her out of habit despite being still really rather cross at her only daughter.

"Yes well, I've seen enough of you lying around lazily like a cat to realise YOU, can't be bothered with them most the time." She whispered back pulling him quietly into her room and shutting the door to a very annoyed Sirius who had been sneakily watching from down the hall. He couldn't see much but he was sure Harry was paying her far more attention than he normally did through the meal.

This seemed to have two effects other than annoying Sirius. One it made it so Mrs Weasley had no idea Harry was in there when she walked up to her room to get things ready for a bed and two, it made Harry suddenly find himself with one of Ginny's arms around his neck and both his hands now on her waist.

"I have to go to bed soon before your mother comes in." He whispered quietly in the dark.

"First let me give you a good night kiss on the cheek." She replied lifting up on to her toes to kiss his cheek but at the last moment Harry turned his face and cheekily caught her on the lips.

He had no idea why he'd done it, he just felt he should but once he had he didn't care anyway. He didn't even care that it wasn't something he could tell Ron about and keep all his manhood in one piece, he enjoyed that fleeting moment and found himself happily leaning in to be kissed back by Ginny who had suddenly swelled herself closer for a tight embrace however soft she felt in Harry's arms and on his lips. Harry could feel the fiery personality she had beneath all this softness and was beginning to wonder why it had taken him so bloody long to notice her properly before.

He didn't stay for that long after, he knew Mrs Weasley would be coming back soon and really didn't want her ruining the moment. So he kissed her quickly twice the second time ending much longer than he'd expected and then leaving her in the dark tiptoed back to his room making some easy excuse about talking to Sirius for being late to Ron.

Harry didn't want to tell Ron anything about Ginny, she was his kid sister and Harry wasn't really sure what they had going either if anything at all, it was just as kiss for now and nothing more.

The following morning Harry woke still quiet pleased with himself from last night and although smiling more frequently at her when no one was looking, it was clear to him this wasn't something she wanted the whole world to know about. Harry grabbed the last of his things and looked out the window at the now blustering weather rather than snow outside. It was Sunday and he was leaving to go to Hogwarts in just a few hours and judging by the weather, they would have to set off a bit early to walk through all that wind and slating rain.

"Harry I want you to take this. It's cold outside and I know you don't have much of a coat so here." Sirius explained holding up the black and purple coachman's coat he'd lent to Harry on his last venture into London.

"You sure, I mean I can keep it hear if you like." Harry explained unsure weather such a gift was suitable from Sirius.

"It's a hand-me-down Harry and I don't want you getting cold out there walking to the station. Besides, when am I ever going to wear something like that?' He smiled holding it up for Harry to slip easily into.

'See you look much better in it anyway."

"It is really nice and warm.' Harry admitted doing the toggles up and rapping his scarf around and tucking it down.

'And I do look much nicer in it than you do." He added with his cheeky grin he now often reserved only for Sirius but seemed to show it more all the same.

"Not to be kill joy or anything but I really don't think red goes with it." Sirius explained seeing Harry's Gryffindor scarf, then striding over to his wardrobe pulled out a very deep purple scarf and handed it to him.

"Hmm." Harry muttered curious what else Sirius might have lying around this place. He did seem to have an awful lot of wardrobes and shockingly little variety in what he wore.

"Here, it was a present from your grandmother to me. Made it herself saying red really wasn't my colour. It's a bit worn on the edge because I hardly took it off but still, matches don't it." He explained helping Harry pull the Gryffindor scarf off and put the new one on.

"Thanks." Harry replied doing his toggles back up.

"She was always so nice to me ya know. She never once complained about me sneaking in James's window at two in the morning. And she used to make wonderful shepherds pie too." He explained happy in his memories before heading back down the stairs with Harry in a comfortable silence. Harry didn't see the need to spoil it for him with questions though he often wondered what his grandparents were like, Sirius must have know them but Harry always got distracted and wanted to know about his own parents more.

"Harry have you got everything?" Moody asked seeing Harry finally come down with Sirius.

"Yeah everything's in here." He replied as Moody opened the door and Harry turned back to Sirius for a quick hug to remind him.

"Please use the mirror this year Harry, it's far safer for Hedwig than making her fly all the way down here in this weather and there's no chance she'll get interfered with this way." He reminded firmly like a proper annoying parent making Lupin actually rather proud of him.

"I will. I promise. But only because I worry about Hedwig." Harry agreed glad Sirius wanted to keep in touch and that this whole summer hadn't just been one long sleep ranging from extreme nightmares to much more happier things.

Harry walked to the station talking next to Ron, taking sneaky looks at Ginny just in front as often as he could while Lupin walked ahead with Kingsley and then Mr and Mrs Weasley and Moody hobbled behind at the back with his eye spinning in almost every direction at once.

When they reached the station Moody and Kingsley disappeared quiet quickly leaving the others to watch the train to leave. He dragged his case up into an empty compartment then jumped quickly back down to say good bye, well aware of all the looks he was getting from other students and their parents.

Harry didn't like it at all, but Ron merely shrugged and said it was expected given the givens. Harry however annoyed took some comfort at how from what he had heard from the loud whispers around him, at least it didn't seem to be all bad stuff and he was sure someone had commented on his nice coat looked but didn't really want to get bigheaded so pretended he hadn't heard.

Later when he'd finally got himself sat down in a nice quiet empty compartment having said goodbye to Ron and Hermione to there prefect duty's and had sadly watched Ginny walk off with one of her friends. Although enjoying her very cheeky smile as she left and deliberately watched her walk away, he sat down and pulled the first book out of his bag, The Fellowship of the Ring.

It was cold in this compartment and although he'd pulled his scarf off and tucked it back in his bag he kept Sirius's coat on as a warm reminder that at least one person outside of school cared about him, just because he was Harry and no other reason. Harry however had barely got through the first chapter when Neville stumbled in having come all the way down the train in search of him.

"Harry it's brilliant to see you again. I just found out from Dean you made Captain. Knew you'd get it in the end, you fly so well." He explained brightly sitting down on the seat opposite, quiet oblivious to Harry's now ruined solitude, but he didn't mind, he'd get plenty of time to read later and after all, Neville was a good mate and Harry liked him.

"Yeah well, truth is I'm not looking forward to it. It's one thing to be a good flyer, but it's a totally other thing to be in charge of other people's good flying." Harry explained gently putting a marker in his book and tucking it in his pocket for later as Neville quickly thought of something else he wanted to say.

"Right cold, isn't it these days, it's been rotten all summer. I had to stop in most days with Gran, couldn't hardly get out the house for anything." Neville explained having clearly had a boring summer himself at home.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's never snowed in August before. How's your Gran anyway after what happened end of last year?" Harry asked, not sure how Neville's formidable grandmother would take the news that her grandson had broken into one of the most secret parts of the ministry and basically made a huge mess and a load of trouble.

"Well, she was a bit difficult at first, I think she was just worried about me. But after Great Uncle Bertie had stepped in and said how proud he was of me and how I would have made mum and dad proud, she softened up a bit and even took me to get a new wand." He explained pulling out a very different looking wand to his fathers, that he'd always used before.

Harry had a sneaky feeling that the correct wand might do Neville the world of good magic wise. He hoped beyond everything that this new found confidence wasn't just a blip and that Neville was going to suddenly pull off some cleaver magic again.

"I'm glad. I had a similar sort of thing but I don't think Ron's mum likes my godfather, she seems to go out her way to annoy him." Harry explained quietly having finally explained to Neville about Sirius being innocent last year and all, when he'd for some reason, saved Harry's life and tackled Bertirx to the ground so she didn't get chance to put a excruciating curse on Harry and Neville.

"Oh, have you been living with him over the summer? I thought Dumbledore always sends you back to your aunts." He asked quietly checking no-one was standing near there door.

"Yeah, after I'd been back to the Dursley's for a bit.' Harry explained darkly but trying to be jolly he pulled himself together and added.

'It's him that gave me this and the new glasses." Harry explained gesturing to the long coat around him.

"You look a lot older with them on and that coat's really nice, everyone's mentioned it down the train from what I've heard. You've got half the train talking about you and for once, they don't think you're a total nutter." Neville explained in his odd little way of telling jokes.

"Great, I think." Harry replied not sure how to take the news that people were so openly talking about him again.

"Err, I can't stop long, I was supposed to be looking for Seamus. Do you fancy coming for a walk down the train?" He asked but Harry had already decided he would really rather stop here, he couldn't face the rest of the school yet and hoped for at least half an hours peace before term really started for him.

"Erm, do you mind if I come find you later? I really don't want to be talked about and hear it yet, I was up late last night." Harry tried to explain but Neville already understood.

"Say no more, I understand you'd rather keep you head down. I don't blame you, but it won't take long for people to realise your hiding up here. Anyway, talk to you later Harry." He replied and left, leaving Harry to rap his coat back around him, lean his head on the window and continue with his rather fascinating book.

Harry was surprised how long he'd had to read before he heard the familiar giggle of Cho Chang and her friends come up the train to his door and could have kicked himself for not wearing his fathers cloak. He did try and be so absorbed in his book that he could pretend she wasn't there but when she came in and sat down with her friends next to him he knew he had no escape.

"Harry. What a lovely coat you've got?" She asked smiling broadly at him as he stuffed his book back in the inside pocket.

"Thanks." He replied trying to be polite but annoyed by having to endure her friends giggling away at him. Cho was one thing he could probably put up with, but THEY, were a totally different ball game to deal with and unfortunately, they always moved around in packs.

"Where did you get it from, the colours are lovely?" She asked taking hold of part of the hem and lifting it up to have a closer look.

"It was a sort of birthday present. Friend of the family kind of thing." Harry quickly added not wanting to go too far down the line as to who this friend was and why he was forking out for such expensive presents.

"Wow, I bet it's nice and warm in there. You don't look half as cold as me." She giggled and Harry had the horrible feeling she wanted to get in there with him, but still played along, for some reason liking the attention even if he would really rather be with Ginny under it.

"It is lovely and warm, but a bit tight across the shoulders I'm afraid." He explained subtly twitching the side a bit, so it made him look slender rather than skinny.

"Did you have a good summer? With Professor Lupin?" She asked having been one of the group spying on him at the platform and whispering loudly.

"Yes, after I went to my aunts. What about you, did you manage to get a good holiday this year?" He asked trying to ignore her friends and keep Cho's attention so she couldn't look away and giggle too often.

"Oh yes, I had a lovely summer. Me and mum took a trip to Rome in Italy had a lovely time."

"Was the weather good? I've had snow out my window for over a week now." He smiled pleasantly, as she let herself lean in a bit closer.

"Not as good as it should be, but much better than up here. I haven't managed to go as brown as I hoped, but still, at least it wasn't snowing on my birthday. Your birthday's over the summer too isn't it? Did you have a nice day to celebrate?" She asked nicely trying to keep Harry talking as long as possible in case he looked at her friends and suddenly preferred one of them.

"Hardly, but it wasn't snowing I don't think. When was your birthday?" Harry asked still wondering where this was all going.

"18th August. Arrr, did you not have a good day?" She asked pouting her lips a little as she tried to look mock sad.

"No unfortunately I was still at my aunts and well, it hasn't been too good there this time. My birthday's at the end of July so I'm hardly sixteen." He explained gently but seeing the lady with the trolley he steadily got up and walked over, not sure how annoyed he was about the whispering behind his back as he carefully stepped to the door. He was just picking up a few packets and tossing them on to his seat to pay, when he decided it was only polite to offer her something.

"Would you like anything Cho?" He asked as she jumped slightly having being whispering with her friends about him rather paying any attention to his personally while he was stood up.

"Oh, I really like chocolate frogs ya' know?" She asked going pink in the cheeks and throwing cheeky looks to her friends. Harry however thought it only best to get a few more things for her four annoying friends. Before saying good bye politely to the lady that pushed the trolley and returning to his seat. He did seem to noticed for some odd reason, that she too seemed oddly pink around the cheeks as she set off, although Harry was oblivious as to why and figured she must be wearing an extra thick jumper today or something.

Picking up the pile and dropping them on the little table in front of him, Harry passed a chocolate frog to Cho and offered the rest to her friends before pulling out the bottle of pumpkin juice Mrs Weasley had made for him taking a quick swig.

"Is it true you made captain this year?" One of Cho's friends suddenly asked, while Cho was eating her frog, despite the dangerous look she received for daring to take over Harry's attention.

"Yeah don't know if I'll be any good at it though." He explained gently putting his hand in his pocket to retrieve the badge he'd refused to wear so far out of shyness.

"I'm sure you will Harry, your really, really good. Except when you play against me of course." She smiled taking the badge from Harry and having a good look before her friend could.

"Of course. I hope we get hold of some decent beaters though, now Fred and George have left." Harry explained wondering how many of Cho's friends would be bored by the subject of Quidditch but apparently none of them so far.

"I'm sure you'll find some.' She passed him his badge back making a point to grab his hand in the process for a second before letting go.

'You you look much older, with those new glasses Harry. You don't look sixteen at all, nearer eighteen." She grinned and although Harry was really rather skeptical about looking older than he was he leaned in to whisper quietly to her.

"Just between you and me, I could hardly see a thing before with my old ones and now it's like looking at everything for the first time. Nice top by the way." He added sitting back up straight and opening another chocolate frog while she giggled away to her friends but suddenly, no doubt by design, two of her friends stood up.

"Err, we have to go see Rosie now don't we Amanda." She declared looking at her friend and linking arms together.

"Yeah it was nice talking to you Harry. See you later girls." She added and winked at Cho, as Harry chose to ignore it but took a slight point of looking as they left, to see Cho's satisfied grin.

Although Harry had never really considered himself either a ladies man or a chauvinist pig as Hermione sometimes referred to Krum as, when he hadn't written to her in a while. (Which Harry and Ron both agreed was really rather unfair, he couldn't help being a bit dim he did have a melon for a head after all.) But if Cho must insist on playing silly games he was determined to check the next two friends out that got up to leave by design, just to be annoying.

"I'm glad they've gone to be honest, would you three like some Firewhisky cake?" He asked pulling out a cream tub and opening it to reveal Sirius's supposed none-alcoholic cake that some how made you feel giddy and drunk when you ate it.

Harry knew Hermione wouldn't approve and Ron didn't like the taste anyway but Harry loved it and figured now might be a good time to eat some before his two friends returned.

"My mum likes that stuff. Makes you go all giddy and hot." One of Cho's friends declared quickly but Harry merely gave a cheeky grin and replied.

"I know but to be fair, it is cold in here. Would you like a piece? I suggest you just have the one, the cook has a habit of using nearly an entire bottle in it and I wouldn't want you three getting a bit tipsy before term starts."

Harry explained taking out a small piece and handing it to Cho and then a piece each to the other girls before taking a piece himself and putting the box away.

"Trust me it's nice. Really warms you up." Harry declared biting in to his and after Cho had bitten in to her's and decided that it was actually rather nice the rest followed suit.

"Wow, my mam's gonna to kill me if she found out I'd been eating this stuff." The first girl continued after finishing her piece first and going rather red in the cheeks.

"I promise, it shouldn't get you drunk, well not too much anyway." Harry replied giggling away with the others at her warm face.

"Shouldn't get you too drunk, Harry. It's wet in the middle from far too much liquid." The other friend explained nearly finishing her piece off just before Harry.

"Yeah but it tastes good doesn't it!" Harry laughed wiping his mouth quickly with the napkin and sitting back to enjoy the effect.

Once Cho had finished hers and leaned back deliberately nearer to Harry they all started laughing at different pink cheeks. Harry was getting better accustomed to it now and didn't go quiet as giddy as when he first did, but Cho decided it really did warm her up and pulled her jacket off to reveal a casual tight little cardigan underneath deliberately with the first few buttons un-done.

"Yeah it's too warm now in this.' Harry explained standing up and taking his jacket off to lay it on his trunk before sitting back down almost on Cho's not so subtle hand.

'Well I hope I don't get detention for this, but I must say it's worth it." Harry laughed away with them as the other two girls pulled there coats off too.

"Can I have some of that pumpkin juice Harry?" Cho asked seeing the bottle half out of his bag.

"Sure help yourself." He replied just as Cho bent down to take it Harry couldn't help himself but check out the small of her back as the back of her top rode up no doubt on purpose.

"Oh, what's this Harry?" Cho asked sitting back up oblivious to Harry's subtle roaming eyes and held up the pale pink jumper Hermione's dad had passed on to him.

"Erm, that was sort of a late birthday present I was going to wear today, but didn't think it quiet suited me." Harry explained hoping it didn't make him look like a sissy to have a pink jumper in his bag.

"Wow that's a Calvin Kline they're really stylish.' The taller of Cho's two friends explained taking the top and examining it clearly having clearly at least one muggle parent.

'Orlando Bloom has one just like it.' She explained seeing the slightly confused look on Cho's face continued.

'You know he's the guy off Amanda's wall, the sexy one, she drools over his topless poster nearly every night?" It suddenly twigged to Cho and her friend who Orlando Bloom was and they both immediately became really impressed and looked at Harry with a bit too much admiration for Harry to take all at once.

"Oh he's really sexy isn't he but I bet it's his clothes that do it for him.' Cho explained then taking the jumper back and turning back to Harry.

'I bet you'd look really nice in it, Harry, dead sexy actually." She added but Harry didn't know what to say to this, it was one thing to say he was brave or handsome, but he'd never dreamed of himself being called sexy before.

"You really think that?" He asked not pretending to be modest as he tried to take in what he was hearing and not blush too obviously.

"Yeah what with your glasses and sexy arse you'd look ace. Why don't you try it on?" She asked cheekily smiling away at the prospect of Harry taking his current jumper off and maybe his t-shirt.

"Maybe later." Harry decided, positive it wouldn't look right over his current old t-shirt and not intending to strip of for any lass however much she complimented him.

"But for now why don't you tell me a charming story about you and your dear friend here, skinny dipping at Hogwarts last summer?" Harry pondered having heard the rumors from the twins and grinned, but other than embarrassing her or making her angry at him. She merely giggled in her flirty little manner and proceeded to explain that they weren't skinny dipping, they were just cooling off for a while.

This funny little conversation continued for quiet a while and even stretched on to describing how annoyed the girls were that the weather hadn't been warm enough for bikini sun-bathing, until Hermione and Ron appeared at the door already in there uniforms to the sound of Harry and three girls laughing away merrily.

"Harry we found you at last." Hermione explained coming in and sitting firmly down kicking Ron to do the same.

"Oh hello Hermione, you'll be wanting Harry's attention all to your self now won't you?" Cho explained a little viciously as Harry merely shrugged at Ron.

"Yes I would." Hermione replied flatly. He politely said good bye to Cho and her friends as they left, leaving Hermione in her smug way to sit down opposite Harry and take up one of the remaining chocolate frogs Cho hadn't yet eaten.

"So, you look very cosy sat with Cho and her bimbo friends." Hermione asked ripping the head off the frog with excessive force as Ron merely looked on, not quiet sure what to say.

"Well you were gone ages, I was just enjoying there company that was all." Harry explained trying to sound innocent but aware that Hermione never really approved of anybody she called a bimbo talking to Harry.

"Harry it smells like firewhisky in here, have you been feeding little bits of cake into Cho's massive gob?" She continued clearly annoyed about something and Harry wasn't sure if it was him that had done it or not so looked to Ron who merely shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"It isn't that bad, I just had a bit of his cake left and I could hardly sit here eating it by myself, so I let the three of them have a tiny piece too. Now come on Hermy something's pissed you off, are you going to tell us what it is or are you going to sit there and sulk for the rest of the trip?" Harry explained not sure if she was going to cry or slap him now.

"For Gods-sake Harry don't you know what your doing? Half the girls on this train bloody fancy you and you're sat down here with her and feeding the gossip by giving her Padfoot's bloody cake!"

She replied but she wasn't shouting at him like he expected but still the signs were there that she wanted to, so Harry merely sat back in his chair totally gob smaked by his friends odd behavior. He'd been trying really had recently to at as normal as he could around people, after overhearing Tonks and Lupin talking about how worried Sirius was about him. And here she was acting even more odder than normal.

"I told you Harry's far to dim to work out people like him and it's not as if half the train haven't spent there time discussing his business before. What's got into you Hermione you aren't this pissed normally unless it's got something to do with house elves?" Ron asked sitting down next to Hermione after digging in his case for a drink.

"What would you know about it your as bad as he is? I just don't like the sound of all those girls talking about it in the toilets, why can't they go and gossip about something else?"

She explained starting to blubber slightly as tears formed in her eyes and her face went red. Harry didn't know what to do but judging by Ron's expression neither did he, neither of them ever really understood Hermione's girly side, they just treated her like a friend and usually forgot about her girly feelings.

"What were they talking about in the toilets Hermy?" Harry finally asked, passing her a clean napkin to use as a tissue and hoping he may have finally learnt something about crying women. You give them a tissue and things start to get better.

"Harry don't you get it?" She cried. But Harry clearly didn't, making Hermione just get worse until after an encouraging nod from Ron, he tried to pull her next to him and gave her what she considered a rather willing hug.

"If you don't tell us, then how are we supposed to help you Hermy?" He asked but she merely went in to full on tears now on Harry's shoulder. It really wasn't like Hermione to be like this, making both Harry and Ron rather nervous, Harry couldn't get a word out of her now, she just cried and cried into his shoulder until Ginny stumbled in.

"Oh Harry, what's the matter with Hermione?" She asked sitting down next to Ron cautiously. He knew how this must look, last night he was kissing her and today he's sat with another girl hugging up to him in his arms.

"She's just gone nuts, started blubbering latched on to Harry and hasn't stopped crying for twenty minuets." Ron explained totally confused as Harry merely sat there with Hermione half on his lap. This seemed to make more sense to Ginny than it did to either of the boys but Harry was just glad that she didn't seem to look cross with him.

"She's been tricked into taking a wet damsel potion.' Ginny explained with a sigh sitting down next to Ron.

'It's usually found in sweets and it basically turns any girl into a blubbering wreck for half an hour. I bet she took one but got all the way here before it kicked in. She should come out of it by herself soon if she's bin like this twenty minuets." Ginny explained but Harry and Ron were both rather skeptical.

Harry instead tried to move her off him, he didn't like the way Ginny was looking at him now but she didn't seem angry, he just whished it was her in his arms instead even if she had more about her. Unfortunately the more Harry tried to push her off the tighter she clung until she ended up pretty much sat entirely on his lap in the end he gave up hoping it would wear off soon.

"Oh sorry Harry I left my jacket." Cho's friend was back quickly grabbing her jacket from the seat next to Ron, as she surveyed the sight of Hermione hanging on to Harry.

"What's the matter with her?" She asked realising Hermione was in fact crying.

"None of your business." Ginny snapped annoyed the girl was only talking to Harry as if the rest of them didn't exist, but fortunately not registering why she might have left her jacket in the same carriage as Harry. She quickly left and Harry was quiet sure the entire scene would be talked over for hours with Cho and probably leaked out round the school but found himself not really caring while his friend was in such a state.

Finally Hermione's tears began to stop and she lifted her head up quiet appalled as she realised where she was on Harry's lap.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't realise what I was doing, I just couldn't help crying for some reason." She explained suddenly terribly embarrassed and rubbing the tears off her red cheeks.

"It doesn't matter Hermione. Ginny recons someone fed you wet damsel or something." He explained letting her sit back down next to him and rubbing his rather stiff knee.

"Oh I didn't realise.' She sat quietly for a moment until starting up in her usual manner.

'What sort of an idiot makes up something like that and gives it to random people?" She argued straightening her top.

"Someone who likes having girls crying in his lap, rescuing the wet damsel and all that." Ginny explained a little bitterly.

"Don't look at me like that and how do you know it was a guy who came up with it?" Harry asked slightly annoyed by Ginny's deadly look.

"Because it's got Fred and George written all over it and from what I've heard it only works on girls." Ginny explained, but Harry was beginning to see that look in her that he liked and really whished Ron and Hermione would have to leave some time soon so he could sit up close with her and do something.

It took a while but eventually Hermione began to laugh at the whole thing noticing Harry's slightly damp sleeve and embarrassed expression. Although it soon became time for them to change into there robes and after waiting outside for the girls Harry was soon left alone with Ginny as Ron and Hermione finally went off to do there prefect duties. After carefully packing Sirius's coat away in his bag and double checking it was locked properly Harry, left his case and sat down opposite Ginny with a smile on his face as he saw her looking.

"I guess you'd rather Ron didn't know?" He asked as she leaned closer across the carriage to him.

"No, but it was just a kiss you don't want to be fully fledged going out with me do you?" She asked a little nervously but Harry had guessed this might be the case and hoped that it was what she really wanted.

"Well, I don't want the whole school talking about you being a little harlot when your not." Harry explained smiling back at her not exactly sure what they were agreeing to.

"So it's just a casual thing then. Just extra close friends or something like that?" She asked hoping Harry felt the same way or even better that he was about to sweep her off her feet and tell her how much he loved and adored her. Either way, she hoped he would be the sort of lad to only have one sort of girlfriend and not a hundred.

"Casual fling sounds fun. But I really don't want to walk in on you and Neville some day, because I can't help but get jealous of someone getting there dirty little hands on your really rather sexy body." He explained with his cocky little grin making Ginny laugh and glow hot in her face.

"No I suppose not, although it might be quiet fun to see you and Neville fight over me, but I don't want you getting expelled for pulling him to pieces.' She smiled but then quickly added.

'But I don't want to hear about you and some lass in a broom cupboard. Hermione's right, you've recently become one of the most sexist males at school now." She laughed but Harry really didn't believe her, he was sure it was some fad or something and he was the unfortunate target again.

"Fine, every time another girl flirts with me I'll come find you and drag you into a broom cupboard or something for a bit ok?" He whispered in her ear just as the train came to a halt, shocked that casual things like this could possibly exist between ladies and lads and not get complicated.

"Depends what you try and do to me? Anyway aren't you supposed to be protecting my honour for the twins?" She asked as they stood up and waited to get off the train.

"Only from other lads they never said anything about little ol'me!" He whispered as Neville came back to find them before heading up in the horseless carriages to Hogwarts.

The three took there seats at Gryffindor table along with most of the school before Hermione, Ron and the other prefects came in. Despite Harry's annoyance and Ginny's outrage Ron made her scoot down two seats for him and Hermione to sit down next to him. Harry merely shrugged at her hoping they could talk some more later behind Ron's back but as the school waited for the traditional sorting of first years Harry couldn't help but here his name mentioned a few times as Ron began to explain why they were late.

"New safety rules have been put in place, so we've got more duties than ever before. It's a real drag having to do them but I can't bunk off, it seems we've been all rotated in for stuff in half me frees, I thought we had a bunch of Aura's wondering around the place. So why've they got us doing stuff?" Ron whispered before Hermione gave him a dirty look and they sat in silence for the sorting to take place.

The entire meal went through just as it always did and eventually Dumbledore stood up to give his speech and sent the school to bed. Harry who was nearer the front knew he'd have to wait a while before making it out of the hall hoped to linger and catch Ginny but it seems McGonagall was striding over to catch him before he went up.

"Harry can I have a word before you go?" She asked and after feeling slightly annoyed that he'd missed Ginny, followed her to the end of the teachers table where Harry noticed that somehow Dumbledore had disappeared rather quickly.

"What is it professor?" Harry asked seeing her stern face and was sure he couldn't be in trouble already, unless she's caught wind of Sirius's cake and wasn't very amused by it. But then he supposed that if she did know about Sirius which she obviously did, he'd have a better chance making up and excuse for him.

"The headmaster has asked me to tell you, that this year he would like you to take extra lessons with him. You don't get a choice in this Potter, it is his wish to see you get an extra bit of education and he would like you to start reading through this book by yourself. He'll be sending a message along soon as to when he would like to see you, so you'd better read it Harry, I don't want you letting us down."

She explained handing Harry a rather old book that he knew had to have come from the restricted section, but Harry had the slightest feeling that McGonnagal wasn't exactly warning him, she was more requesting in her odd very strict manner.

"Oh." Harry wondered taking it and realising it didn't actually have a name on the cover.

"Did he say what sort of things he'll be teaching me?" Harry asked but assumed that either she didn't know or wasn't going to tell him.

"It's a variety of different things that he feels you need to know about. However, although he doesn't mind you telling your immediate friends that your having lessons he would rather you didn't discuss there content with them in too much detail or to any of the other staff.'

'This is something just for you and I suggest you get started on that book tomorrow. Off to bed now Harry." She chivvied and turning rather quickly to leave him. Harry started wandering up to Gryffindor tower wondered what these variety of things might be and hoped someone would let him in soon otherwise he'd be stuck out side half the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight - 'I was doing fine as I was!'

"God I thought she was never going to leave!" Sirius groaned as he sat back down in the living room with Lupin who once again, took up the days paper and hid behind it.

"She claimed she was staying to give Tonks some female company." Lupin sighed unable to hide any longer as Sirius twitched and shuffled in his childish manner when he was thinking or wanted to talk.

"Why, Tonks doesn't really like female company that's why she hangs around here and especially not from a nosy busy body trying to get in everybody's business. What's her big excuse anyway for always trying to dictate what Tonks does? She aint her mother!" Sirius grumbled loudly stretching his limbs out lazily.

"She thinks that Tonks would benefit from a boyfriend and should think about settling down with someone before she gets too old or incapable of having children. Apparently anyone who has kids pest thirty is just asking for problems.' Lupin explained dryly as Sirius laughed with his horse bark at the thought at his rather fond of cousin but then became cross when his brain caught up with himself.

'She even keeps suggesting Bill or maybe if she gets desperate, Charlie." Lupin continued trying his best to keep a simple face but Sirius could easily tell from his voice that Lupin was rather annoyed at the minuet.

"You gotta be kidding. Tonks is still really young, she can wait awhile can't she and anyway, I thought Molly was doing everything she can to stop her eldest from rushing into things and telling him that he hasn't been engaged long enough. How many times has she accused that Fleur of being knocked up now three, four? And that she was only marring Bill to make sure her kid had a man about the place to pay for things." Sirius asked just as Tonks herself came through the door and for once managed to keep quiet as she checked the coast was clear.

"Five I think." Remus put in encouragingly thinking the whole idea of kids and marriage an unrealistic mad idea when ever he and Sirius were concerned.

"That's why Fleur is refusing to come to the house and won't even tell Molly the date of the wedding or anything, I'm not sure one's been set from what Charlie said but Fleur's trying her best to dig her heels in and keep Molly out." Tonks explained wondering through the door as carefully as she could, so careful in fact that she only knocked one vase over as she dropped her bag on a spare chair.

"Oh well, I wouldn't envy having that sort of a women as my mother-in-law, I can see why she might want to keep it rather quiet." Sirius decided pleased his second favourite play mate had returned after taking a few hours to hide from Molly at work.

"She's gone then?" Tonks asked cautiously half expecting Mrs Weasley to jump out at any moment and have another women to women chat.

"Yep finally, come sit down, you look tired. You can take it easy now with work until Christmas I recon, when she lands on the doorstep with a suitcase again." Sirius grumbled as Lupin started to try and hide again behind the paper only to get a very cross look from Sirius.

"I really wish Molly would leave me alone, it's not as if I haven't got me own annoying mother!"

"Oi you're mother's wonderful! Don't complain about her!" Sirius snapped in quick as Tonks rolled her eyes.

"What does she think I am, some sort of powder puff girl? No wonder Fleur doesn't want anything do to with her, its six now by the way Remus. You know I had her in tears the last time Molly shoved me a room, knowing full well Bill was hardly dressed again in it." Tonks complained biting at one of her nails a bit before Sirius slapped it out her mouth, the same way her mother would if she was caught.

"What?" Remus suddenly asked quiet flabbergasted but then quickly composed himself and sat back more quietly.

"She thinks, well I don't know what she thinks to be honest, it was really was rather embarrassing. Anyway, it seems Fleur's really upset by the whole kids thing, seems every time Molly brings the subject up it really touches a rather painful nerve and she leaves the room bursting into tears." Tonks explained dropping a foot on the coffee table and pulling off the heavy black boot.

"What do you mean it touches a nerve, can she not have kids or something?" Sirius asked as Lupin tried to hide behind the paper again before it was also slapped quickly out his hands by Sirius.

"It's not exactly like that Sirius, more of something else, but you really wouldn't understand. Too many balls! It's a girly thing, but trust me it's really unpleasant for her, you know if Molly doesn't hold back a bit Fleur's mother is going to step in and stop the wedding. Say's no marriage can be built on this much suffering and if Fleur looses any more weight from worrying, she'd never fit into her wedding dress, not that Molly's aloud to know Fleur's already decided to wear her grandmothers. It sounds really rather pretty to be honest from how she explained it to me, but then, so do most things she talks about."

Tonks explained pouting slightly as she tried not to fume too much in front of Lupin. She didn't want him thinking she was a silly little girl but unfortunately for Lupin, the sight of her pouting and fuming was turning him on, so he had to leave the paper over his lap to cover himself from Sirius and his annoying habit of noticing that sort of thing and commenting loudly.

"Cricky, I'm glad I never married, if this is what it's like. How come Lilly never had this problem?" Sirius asked picking up his mug again and refilling it with his wand.

"She did, to some extent, that's why half her family never turned up to the wedding, after her sister told all those horrible lies about James and they believed it. They all thought she was too nice for her own good and that James had bewitched her when he took her home or something." Lupin added jogging Sirius's memory into a smile.

"Oh yeah, James was really annoyed by the whole thing, but I don't think it was bewitching as such he was trying to do when he took her home." Sirius added with a slight twinkle in his eye pleased for once Harry was out of ear shot, as Lupin chucked a pillow at him and Tonks laughed.

"Anyway dreadfully annoying woman aside, I'm going to bed with my lovely bottle of fire whisky and Harry's present." Sirius declared picking up the bottle and leaving the two as subtly as he could which wasn't very subtle at all.

"I really didn't want to know that Sirius. And how could he give you them, he's supposed to be a decent lad? Well he was when I used to teach him!" But Sirius had gone now and Lupin found himself painfully aware that he was alone with Tonks and she was clearly wide awake with no intention of bed any time soon.

"So being chatting away with Sirius about how dreadful Molly is and after all that crying she did as well on your shoulder the other day." Tonks teased sitting down next to him and lifting her leg up to rub her ankle.

"That wasn't my fault and no, he was just complaining as always and I was listening as always." Lupin replied just as he realised his body was going berserk when he suddenly caught a whiff of Tonks lavender perfume and saw the cold goose bumps on her arms.

"Can you pass me that cloak?" She asked pointing to the warm looking pile just to Lupin's right. He complied and although he had no idea, Tonks took the opportunity to check out Lupin's very pert butt as she called it, as he leaned forward despite the trousers which only made her eager to see just how nice it must be under them.

"Here. You should try wearing a bit more it's cold out there don't want to see you laid up in bed again." Lupin replied.

"I wasn't laid up in bed because I was ill, I had some time off and thought she would bloody well leave me alone if I was ill, how was I too know she would come in and out constantly not giving me a minuets peace? Next time I think I'll play sick at home with dad at least mum leaves me to it most the time.' Tonks complained rapping the cloak around her shoulders.

'But I suppose she can always tell if I'm faking it, I was really looking forward to some lazy me time too and Sirius was so nice cleaning that bath up for me, so I could lay for hours in it and because of her, I barely got ten minuets at a time. Jobs for Dumbledore are fine. Babysitting Harry when he goes shopping is fine because Sirius gives me money to by jeans for it and I think he's really rather sweet.' Tonks decided thoughtfully, not yet aware that Lupin was trying to keep the conversation a bit one sided.

'But I didn't go through Aura training and have to put up with a shitty job to have the over baring bitch from hell come and ruin my one long weekend off for months. You know how hard it is getting time off these days from the Ministry, they'd have us working night and day if they could cope with the paper work."

Tonks ranted as Remus resisted the urge to kiss her face off seeing the sexy cross look before she shook her short pink hair into it's natural long black locks.

"I know it's hard for you to get time off but at least you have a job.' He sighed now painfully reminded of Sirius by her hair. It completely ruined the mental image of kissing her face off now.

'Look at me, if I don't go out and do things for Dumbledore I'm stuck here unemployed still and scrounging off a sodding convict. My dad would go nuts if he saw me now like this. I can hardly face going home at my age in this sort off mess."

Remus sighed but Tonks was strangely paying still attention to him, reminding Lupin far too much of Sirius to even bear looking at her until she took a hold of his chin and forced him too.

"You aren't a looser and at least you can get out unlike me dear, dear, demented cousin who's current only outlet if staring at a mirror until Harry appears and a few dirty muggle magazines that aren't even top, top shelf quality." She explained gently.

Lupin smiled seeing her pointed look and gave in, things weren't that bad and so what, he had to rely on the kindness of Sirius. After all, wasn't it Sirius himself that said he was only keeping Remus as a house guest because he had nothing better to do and needed someone to pester and annoy in the boring nine to five hours when normal people worked.

"You don't think I'm a looser?" He asked cocking an eye brow as Tonks moved his face from side to side.

"No I don't. I think your really rather sweet, to be honest." She explained scooting closer to Remus and smiling shyly at him as he tried not to image how soft and gentle those lips were smiling at him.

"You think I'm sweet, do you?" He replied as she moved closer still and Lupin couldn't move any further away from her as he was leaning as close to the sofa arm as possible.

"Yes I think your very sweet, why are you surprised?" She asked hoping beyond anything that Remus was getting her hint and would make a move soon so she didn't have to do all the work.

"Yes I am actually; no one ever thinks I'm sweet. And I was under the impression you thought me old, past it, scruffy, annoying and a bit of a nitwit, but not sweet." He explained trying to act casual but well aware the cloak around Tonks shoulders was sliding subtly down to revel pale unmarked skin that Remus was now longing to touch.

"Only a bit of a nitwit Remus?"

"I think you're getting me confused with Sirius again but I think you're really sweet too you know, but I bet I'm not the only one. Would you like a drink?" He asked trying his best to change the subject but Tonks was determined that this time he wasn't going to get away. She'd spent over an hour arguing and ranting at Sirius when he came to ask her about the book she'd brought in London. She was terribly confused and fed up with Remus and swore hole heartedly she was never going to talk to him again if he made one more smug high arsed comment about not being interested. She'd already caught him off guard once and kissed him so it was only a matter of time before it happened again. How can anybody this sensitive be so annoying about himself?

"Err, no thanks I'm ok. So?" She replied leaning her head gently on her arm and playing with her hair. Tonks couldn't help herself, she knew she would kick herself later for behaving so ridiculously girly, but at the moment, she just wanted Remus to notice her.

"So." He mirrored but kept his body leaned back away from Tonks.

"So do you fancy coming out for breakfast with me tomorrow? I have the morning off and would like some company." She asked trying her best not to notice how nervous and uncomfortable Remus was looking.

"Err, I don't know. I'll think about it, how come you have the morning off?" He shifted slightly in his seat, he wanted to sit more square to make his knee comfortable, but daren't because that would mean moving closer still to Tonks.

"Oh, it's to sort of cover for Moody. Is your knee ok it looks painful? Here let me give you some pain relief for it." She explained laying a hand on the side of his bad knee and with the other took a hold of his shoulder and pulled him straight.

"Honestly it doesn't hurt that bad, just twinges every now and then that's all." He explained as he jumped slightly as Tonks hand accidentally touched the inside of his leg, he wasn't going to admit why but merely allowed her to believe it was from pain.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to catch you, just let me thin the pain out a bit and then we can carry on talking." She explained. But Lupin tried to stand up now, unfortunately because of his bad leg he couldn't and lost his balance. He through his arm out to grab a hold of something and unfortunately it was Tonks who clumsy as she was, toppled over landing flat on her back and Lupin on top.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab you?" Remus began but could barely move as his leg had fallen at a very peculiar angle.

"That's ok, err, do you mind moving off me?" Tonks replied although really enjoying having Lupin on top of her like this she had hoped it to have been a more romantic moment.

"I'm sorry, your right, my legs much worse than I'd admit and I can't actually move it now." Lupin explained and after a lot of pained expressions as he tried to get up he gave in and laid his head over her shoulder totally exhausted.

"Oh well can I help you?"

"No, I'm afraid were stuck between the sofa and Sirius's ridiculously heavy coffee table, until it wears off a bit, I'm sorry. I mean it's not as if you can lift me up is it?" Lupin explained but Tonks merely smiled at his embarrassment.

"That's ok, I've been in far worse positions than this before. So do you fancy coming for breakfast now in the morning?" She asked as Lupin sighed, he couldn't get away from her now and could smell sweet strawberries from Tonks black hair.

"Maybe as friends." He replied but Tonks had a truly disappointed look on her face now he'd said the dreadful word friend.

"Oh I see. Well I suppose?" She tried to sound casual but wasn't making a very good job of it at all. The heads of stuffed house elves on the stairs could even tell how disappointed she was but unfortunately for Tonks, Lupin could only just register it.

"I thought that's what you wanted? Anything else wouldn't work trust me." Lupin tried to explain but he really wasn't sure how.

"Why wouldn't it, you're a nice man despite spending time with Sirius, I still like you and all you do is push people away?" She complained.

"It just doesn't work like that with me. People don't get close to me, like I said, I'm just not that way. And besides Sirius would kill me if I hurt you. He's so sodding overprotective sometimes." Lupin mumbled laying his head back down so he wouldn't have to look at her sad face.

"I can look after myself, I've done perfectly well without my stupid overprotective cousin for years and I'm sure this will continue.' She explained firmly.

'And like I SAID, you've been daft, everybody's like that at some point and as for no-one getting close to you, need I remind you that your currently laid on top of me in a most unorthodox position that if anybody walked in they would think 'arr isn't that nice Lupin has finally found some sweet company'. But no, you have to make people think that you're a boring old fart, whose decided to retire from life before he's much past forty!"

And then turning her face away to sulk Tonks was beginning to wonder if really, this honest sweet man was worth all the hassle. Unfortunately the smell of Tonks's hair became totally over powering to Lupin and he found himself melting himself in her arms and tried to push himself up. The last thing he need was to get turned on when he was trying his best to make friends with her. (It hadn't actually occurred to the nitwit yet to say yes!)

"I'm not a boring old fart and I'm not past forty. And I haven't retried from life, I'm just taking a break from being kicked in the balls and to be perfectly honest this mess is your fault for trying to fix a perfectly uncomfortable knee." He complained as Tonks turned to see his struggling face.

"My fault, you're the one that tried to stand up when you couldn't. Why couldn't you just let me help you? But no, you've got to be the suffering silence type all on your own! Can't accept help from anybody, would rather sulk on his own then admit he actually has a heart and feelings underneath all that scruffy outside, ya' stupid big dummy!" Tonks argued not noticing the door opening.

"Now, now children play nicely. Didn't your mother tell you it's wrong to go to bed angry?" Sirius's cheeky grin was looking at them lopsided over the top of the coffee table and finding the entire situation highly amusing. He knew full well that however they had ended up in this situation Lupin was stuck because of his knee and they weren't going to get free anytime soon without his help.

"Shut up Padfoot and lift me up will you, I can't move and I'm quiet sure Tonks wants to be somewhere else." Lupin snapped seeing the crease around Sirius's mouth indicating he was up to some mischief.

"Arr, has little Moony got himself stuck on top of a very nice young lady.' He mocked giving puppy dog eyes as he leaned in closer.

'Besides, I know for a fact Nymphi has been trying for weeks to pin you down and do rather unscrupulous things to you, from what I've heard down the grape vine."

"Don't you call me that you stupid pig headed..!" Tonks began shuffling around to get up but merely causing Lupin more pain.

"Arr, aren't we a little cross thing! And stop wiggling Lupin doesn't have self control and if you keep rubbing your chest against him like that he's gonna have to change his trousers again." Sirius laughed kneeling down by their heads and sitting and watching the filthy look on Lupin's face, he clearly hadn't thought Sirius had found out about that little accident and was enjoying the confused look on Tonks's.

"What, he just told me he doesn't like me?" She asked looking totally confused.

"Well actually, he fancy's the lacy black knickers off you and despite using me as an excuse, he's convinced his tiny, incy, wincy, little brain, both that you find him repulsive and that his annoying monthly condition makes it impossible for him to like anybody but me." Sirius explained stuffing a rather raggy looking sock in Lupin's mouth so he couldn't argue back.

"What, no he doesn't, he says he's an old fart and he isn't interested?" Tonks asked unsure if Sirius was just winding her up now or actually telling the truth.

"Have you been telling porky pies Remus, bad boy, bad boy Remus!' Sirius slapped him roughly on the shoulder so he lost his raised balance and slipped face first on to Tonks. If it hadn't of being for the sock still in his gob he'd have kissed her then and Sirius knew it.

'Anyway bad boy Remus is definitely very interested in you and trust me, he's my age and I'm certainly not an old fart now am I?"

"No I suppose not, even when we were young I never thought you that old!" Tonks pondered.

"Now then Remus, let me pull this out of your mouth." Sirius pulled the sock out his mouth as Lupin snapped at him with a face like thunder.

"You're a total arsehole PADFOOT!" Lupin snapped the moment he could breath freely through his mouth again.

"Oh that's not very nice. But I'll forgive you seen as your under so much err, 'pressure'. Now then, if you agree to take Tonks out on a little date and you give her a little kiss then I promise I will help you out of your pickle. However, if you don't then I'm going to leave you here to think about it until morning like the naughty little children you are. And don't try and double cross me Remus because if you do I know a very nosy red head who would just love to hear about this little, err, predicament you're in."

Sirius smirked and noticed the slightly pleased look on Tonks face as Remus nodded unable to speak as he was having a hard time of not thinking about Tonks soft lips.

"You're an evil bastared, you know that don't you!" Lupin growled before leaning down to kiss Tonks gently on the soft cheek.

"I'm glad we see eye to eye, or at least you see eye to breast, now let me grab you around the shoulders." Sirius explained stepping over to hoist Lupin easily back on to his feet and supported him as he swayed slightly trying to put his foot down.

"You know you didn't have to interfere like that Sirius." Tonks complained hitting Sirius on the shoulder as he lifted Lupin's arm over his shoulder to stop his friend from toppling over again.

"Quiet you, or I'll show him the only picture in existence of you actually wearing a dress." Tonks face dropped in horror.

"You wouldn't dare. How did you get hold of that anyway mum keeps them all?" Tonks asked hoping he was bluffing.

"Well me and your mum were always best of friends now weren't we and despite her not able to come to dinner here. I'm sure I could manage a few odd little chats some time soon with her! She'd love to hear what I've got to say about you! I'm sure." Sirius explained then started to lead Lupin back out the room and up the stairs.

Tonks didn't follow but apperated up to her own bedroom as Sirius half dragged Lupin to his room.

"How could you step in like that, with your stupid male bravado, I was doing fine just as I was thank-you very much?" Lupin complained as Sirius dropped him on his bed and started pulling his shoes off for him.

"Oh really, anyway I told you, now Harry's gone back to school Tonks has become my new project for the time being. She's mad about you even if it was only the other day she admitted it to me. Honestly, she isn't my little sister, I'm quiet happy to see her happy with another man. But really if for some strange reason you've develop some testosterone, then I really don't want to see, hear or know about you screwing her like the little rampant rabbit I know is in there, well somewhere in there, deep, deep, deep, deep down!" Sirius explained taking the jacket from Lupin and leaving him to get into bed.

"Thanks Sirius!' Lupin called as he reached the door.

'Your right I do need a hefty shove some times to get things moving, but she's still too cute for me." Lupin explained but Sirius merely grinned.

"You only get one chance with her and then I pass her on to Harry or maybe Charlie. Bet he'd love to get near to a proper woman! And probably very capable of give her a good old,"

"Night Sirius." Lupin put in quickly as Sirius merely laughed closing the door behind him and crossing over to the room Tonks had claimed to say good bye before finally returning to his magazines.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine - 'You're looking awfully chirpy!'

"You're looking awfully chirpy." Sirius asked seeing Tonks come into the room and sit down to do her shoe laces up properly.

"Remus is finally taking me out on a date.' She explained switching legs.

'Do you know where he's going to take me?" She asked excitedly sitting down next to Sirius and holding her mirror to check the pink eye shadow was ok.

"No and you look lovely. I really like the curly hair, it suits you."

"Ya think, you don't think it looks too girly girl? I mean, I don't want him to look at my hair and think I'm a total bimbo or anything." She asked standing up and turning around for Sirius to see.

"Trust me, I'm a man and he won't be looking at your hair." Sirius explained taking in the full sight of his cousin as she stood up.

She had little plain black trainers on, extremely tight jeans which showed off how perky she could make her bottom look, a tight weird sisters t-shirt on that when Sirius looked carefully he knew her breasts had clearly taken a slightly larger shape than normal for the occasion.

Over that she had a simple blue cardigan and on top of that her long black coat that hung down to her knees. In a word, it was random but she still seemed to pull it off with her curly shoulder length hair, pink eye shadow and pink lips.

"You don't think it's too casual for a first date do you. He said too look casual and well he's been dead secretive about where we're going. Well actually he ran away before I could ask." She explained but Sirius merely smiled and hugged her.

"Trust me you look just fine for where you're going and you should like it, he's been pestering me since I found you to at it on the living room floor."

"Oiy, we were not at it on the floor and don't give me that look he isn't like you, he won't just drag me out to the middle of the woods and try and jump my bones like you'd do!" She hit him hard as she could on the arm but he merely laughed it off as soon as Lupin came into the room, wearing his cleanest trousers and tidiest shirt over what he had personally dyed from a graying t-shirt to a black one but hadn't got the sleeves right. He was so glad it was chilly where they were going so he could rap up his new jumper and his old brown coat over the top and Tonks would never know.

"Erm, shall we go then.' He asked seeing how beautiful Tonks looked but was so stunned he forgot to mention it until Sirius kicked him in the shins when he made to leave the room.

'You're looking lovely Tonks." He finally said and moved forward to let her place a gentle kiss on the cheek and take his arm.

"Behave you and I want him back by eleven otherwise little Moony gets grumpy in the morning." Sirius teased as he followed them to the door and bolted it after they'd left.

"Now where did I leave those most charming magazines Harry gave me?" Sirius muttered rubbing his unshaven chin and with a giddy smile ran off to sit in the bath for a bit.

"So where are you taking me then?" Tonks asked as they stepped out into the cold night of Grimmauld place. Lupin held out his arm for her to take like a gentle man.

"Follow me if you will and then you'll find out won't you." Lupin grinned cheekily leading the way.

"You're back late!" Sirius called from the living room as Lupin tiptoed into the house and carefully closed the front door behind him.

"Have you been sat up all night waiting to check what time I got home?" Lupin asked hotly swaying a bit as he walked into the room and plopped down on the empty chair with a quick grin.

"Your pissed, Remus!" Sirius decided with a mad grin, putting aside his book and looking over at his friends red cheeks.

"No I'm not! Don't you have anything better to do than sit about annoying me?" He asked offended.

"Well I was talking to Harry but he's gone to bed now and I couldn't sleep so yep! I have nothing better to do than annoy you. Where's Tonksie anyway?" He asked noticing the lack of clumsy noises in the house.

"I took her back to her mum's so she could sober up before work tomorrow." Lupin explained grinning his head off and burping loudly.

"What a way to give her mum a first impression dropping her little girl off pissed? And it's today she's got work Remus, you any idea what time it is?" Sirius asked finding it highly amusing to see his friend drunk for the first time in years.

"Err, half eleven, ish?" He wondered but knew that it must be later than that by now, Tonks had dragged him to an all night bar.

"It's half four in the bloody morning Remus where did you two go anyway?" He asked flatly.

"Err, well I took her too the big lake near where I used to live and we just went for a nice long walk. And despite it being right near where I first got bit as a kid, it's actually really rather pretty at night." He explained dumbly and slowly trying his best to cover how poor he was at drinking.

"And then?" Sirius asked purposefully with raised eyebrows.

"Then we stopped to have a sort of picnic."

"And then?" Sirius pushed on.

"She took me to a bar and we had a few drinks, that was all!" He added defensively trying not to catch Sirius's piercing glare.

"Ah, so what sort of bar was this? You lived near enough in a muggle area and there pubs shut before midnight, what have you been doing for four hours that makes you end up with grass in your hair and stains on your trousers?" He asked seeing the mud all over Remus's knees.

"She took me to an all night bar near where she lives and it sort of had a rough reputation. I spilt someone's drink and they took offence and we sort of had to run for it. We were hiding behind a tree and I slipped on my bad knee." Lupin explained in a fake casual voice.

"Are, you sure you didn't just get drunk and tried to fumble around like a randy school boy in the bushes?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow to see Lupin's sudden slightly terrified look, as something sort of like that had happened but they'd both been to drunk to do anything more than make out like a couple of randy teenagers in a bush just like Sirius said.

"No I fell, I told you!" He added far too defensively going red in the face.

"Oh really, well I guess you aren't exactly well known for your seducing women capabilities. So I shouldn't worry, but Andromeda is gonna go nuts when she finds Tonks trying to sneak in the house at the crack of dawn totally wasted. And you've got lipstick on your neck Remus ya know!" Sirius grinned sitting back in his chair to rest his eyes.

"Yeah well, I was down the street by the time she got in the kitchen and even I heard she fall over the kitchen table or something." Lupin grinned as Sirius let out a barking laugh.

"I can imagine the look on her face even now.' He laughed.

'Tonks is gonna be in a right load of trouble, it's ok for you, you don't have to go to work but I know Andromeda, she'll be banging around before seven cooking bacon and will make Tonks go to work no matter how ill she feels just to be spiteful." Sirius laughed as Lupin finally saw a chance to go off to bed.

The following morning at about half nine when Sirius knew Lupin was fast to sleep sleeping off his hangover, Sirius got up and decided he wanted a full English breakfast and after cooking the greasiest, fattiest food he could think of, he opened Lupin's door snuck into his room to wafted the smell over Lupin's nose until his face started to turn an odd shade of green.

"Bugger off Padfoot!" He bellowed opening his eyes to see Sirius silently laughing his head off as he munched his breakfast down.

"What's the matter, feel sick do we this morning?' He asked shrilly. Lupin laid very still for a moment then quickly got up and staggered as fast as he could to his bathroom leaned his head over the toilet and started to through up.

'Are ickle Remus is feeling ill today is he?" Sirius teased then laughing with his doggy bark left Remus to it and headed back to his own room satisfied with his work.

"You're a little late today Tonks?" Podmore teased as Tonks walked into the locker room at work, half an hour late and pulling her work robes over the top of her tired crumpled clothes.

"I had a rough night ok." She snapped quietly.

"I can see that, what happened?" He continued almost playfully despite the deep voice and server work robes.

"Had a few problems with some muggles that's all and unfortunately severing charms aren't considered proper procedure whether you can see what's missing or not!" She explained rubbing her eyes and changing into her boots.

"No Tonks, chopping a blokes nuts off is hardly considered correct conduct. Here, I picked up your orders for the day and punched you in so you didn't get another tardy." He explained passing Tonks a sealed black envelope and checking the contents of his bag.

"Thanks, it really isn't my fault this time, but I'll tell you about it later, it's time to go do whatever shit assignment I've got today." She ripped open her letter to read what it said but immediately her face dropped.

"Oh that's all I need, I've got to go to the farm and help out with the probates again." She sighed as Podmore laughed and clapped her on the shoulder.

"Enjoy, I'll see you later at the Manky pub." He laughed heading out the room.

The Manky pub was code for another order meeting and unfortunately Molly and McGonagall didn't approve of Sirius serving drinks at the meetings, however good he was at conjuring beer.

"Haven't seen you in a while Tonksie have you been avoiding me?" Sirius teased after yet another meeting, as she climbed the stairs to use a spare room too tired to head on home.

"What if I have and don't call me Tonksie I'm supposed to be and Aura?"

"Oh I'm sorry Nymphadora I should use your proper name it's only polite." Sirius continued following her up as Tonks flinched at her name.

"Remus was a bit on the pissed side of things when he finally rolled in after your date, did it go ok?" Sirius asked in a little less of a childish voice.

"Yes actually, we had a lovely time! He took me out to dinner." Tonks replied pulling open the door and entering the room immediately pulling her robes off. Sirius lent lazily on the side of the door frame and looked away as Tonks started pulling her shoes off.

"That's funny I got the impression you went for a fumble in the woods and then to an all night bar and then back for a bit more of a fumble in the bushes on the way home.' Sirius continued teasing but Tonks face turned bright red.

'What did your mother say when you broke into your old room to try and sober up before work?"

"He told you that?" She asked slightly outraged.

"No, he's a perfect gentleman Remus, he never kisses and tells but to be honest he's dreadful at keeping secrets like that when he's pissed and he never really does a lot of kissing to be able to tell."

"You're really rotten you know sometimes." Tonks snapped as Sirius grinned in the candle light.

"Yeah well, he's used to it and after puking for a few hours the following morning he seemed to be back to his old nitwit self."

"Remus is not a Nitwit." She snapped back defensively pulling her bra off and changing into a night t-shirt she kept in the drawer.

"Oh calling him Remus now are we Nymphadora! Or do we whisper Wolfie in his ear with all the other sweet nothings."

"Shove off you. You were quick enough to complain about the thought of us even kissing in the house and now you're edging for details." She snapped hitting Sirius with a cushion.

"I'm quiet confident in Moony's, shall we say glacial qualities, however drunk you get him!" He laughed in his barking way as Tonks finally shoved him out the room and slammed the door tight shut on him.

"Stop winding her up Sirius, I know your board not having Harry around but you don't have to take it out on her, she's had a rough day." Remus called from his door having opened it to catch a sight of Tonks getting changed.

"I can't help it, she's annoying little sis and just asking to be teased and you should be in bed you look absolutely dreadful." Sirius replied coming over to Remus and shoving him quickly back in his room and on the bed.

"Just don't wind her up too much, her mother was furious when she through up all over the kitchen and gave her a right chiding." Remus explained quietly pulling a jumper on.

"I bet she did. I've still got the burn mark on my arse when I did the same thing." Sirius explained darkly rubbing his left buttock looking for the bit that seemed to be missing.

"Why don't you go and make another one of those cakes or something for Moody? Or kick Kresher for a bit, something to keep you busy for a while. Maybe try knitting or something?" Remus asked rolling over to be more comfortable on his bed.

"I suppose, tomorrow I might start cleaning that room out for Harry. Christmas seems so far away and I don't even know if he'll be aloud to come. That Molly seems determined to drag him off to hers and he's too nice for his own good and she's got Ron to help lure him." Sirius sighed pulling out a hip flask and taking a sip of what Lupin knew perfectly well wasn't water.

"You don't know that. Dumbledore seemed pleased with how you were looking after Harry. Your not quiet the stupid mardy idiot you were last year are you." Remus explained as Sirius whacked him with a cushion and left to go to his own room.

Harry started off quiet well for him at Hogwarts this year, what with his new secret meetings with Ginny every now and then. The instant popularity he gained from been made Quidditch captain, the fact that most the wizarding world and Hogwarts believed his story, which as many commented, he never faltered on anything and some even sent him letters applauding him. Even if it had always been opened and re-sealed by someone else at least once by the time it got any where near him.

On the first day he received just as he expected, many whispers from other students about him, but Harry managed to ignore it nearly every meal by thinking about Ginny and grinning at himself. On his first day however, Harry found a rather good piece of information, as Snape was no longer teaching Potions but Defense Against the Dark Arts so he and Ron actually qualified with there mere Exceeds Expectations to take Potions with the new old teacher. It seems Dumbledore could only manage to get hold of Snape this year to teach the subject making it much easier to bring another ex-retired teacher in to teach Potions. So far he seemed a bit dry and dull with the occasional bias nature to his own old house Ravenclaw but other then that Harry couldn't see anything wrong with him.

"I bet you already guessed that some how Harry, or you wouldn't have bothered buying the sodding text book over the summer."

"I had no idea Ron, honestly!" Harry whispered back as they sat down to there first lesson.

"Well I flatly refuse to believe your turning into someone like Hermione who actually chooses to read that far around his subjects for fun!" He whispered back, but the truth was, he did, even if he didn't dare admit it to anybody, least of all Hermione who beamed at him whenever she heard Ron mention it.

The first few weeks though were hard on all the sixth years and there new work load. Harry had it worse than his friends as his desire to please Dumbledore by working hard for his lessons, were quickly beginning to take a toll on him.

After a particularly long evening in the library with Hermione which was now open for an hour longer after Hermione's petition was signed by several students who believed in cramming for lessons or just wanted an extra hour to spy on Harry. She was trying to convince Harry to take it a little easy and possibly even ask Dumbledore to lighten his load more.

Harry's reply had been quiet flatly.

"No, he asked me to work hard and that's what I'm doing!"

"Well I just don't want you burning out too soon that's all."

Ron however also agreed with this, that Harry was already working too hard but firmly believed that as Harry was now doing much better than he used to in lessons, that Hermione was just worried Harry might beat her again at something.

He delighted in reminding her that the only thing she didn't get top grades in was Harry's best subject. Hermione however, merely waited for Harry to be out of ear shot and snapped back that, if she spent half her time being chased by death eaters, she'd have more practice and anybody that can survive the killing curse before he was potty trained is hardly an unfair comparison.

Harry only found this out on one his irregular trips to an empty classroom or corridor with Ginny. She delighted in spending time with him and often just wanted to talk about his day or the latest amusing bit of gossip. For once she finally understood and allowed Harry to express his inappropriate 'dammed' humour, that up until now, only Neville had laughed at when he heard Harry mutter it slightly sarcastically to himself when he got changed in the dormitories.

Harry really loved spending time with her and wished more than anything to be able to show it more openly but every time he suggested it, Ginny said flatly no and made Harry enjoy keeping it there dirty little secret instead.

Several weeks into the school year Sirius had finally really got going on Harry's room and spent hours at night when no body was around attacking it and despite the odd comment he knew Lupin was making behind his back to Tonks, he chose to do a lot of the cleaning the muggle way, rather than flicking his wand lazily to clean something.

"I just get lonely and it keeps me busy, besides the only exercise I get is walking down stairs to open the dam door and kicking Kresher, who keeps hiding from me!" Sirius explained one afternoon when Lupin had returned from a rather boring but painfully necessary order job that had kept him out the house and busy for quiet a few days.

"I guess, you are getting podgy again around the middle Sirius!" Lupin teased supping at his tea and turning the paper over again to read the next page.

"Shut up you!" Sirius snapped back feeling his stomach to see if it really was getting at all podgy. Then deciding it was just full after dinner turned back to Lupin in a better mood.

"Is there anything interesting in that today or just more the same?" He asked seeing Lupin's eyes crease behind his reading glasses as he looked at something. He'd finally given in and allowed Sirius to get him some to wear when he read, even if Lupin had decided to safely hide them from any one else.

"More anti werewolf stuff, some crap about yet more of your crazy relatives and how you're still a bit of a ring leader and the odd comment about your raging lunacy. A bit of rubbish about Harry, that is really a lame attempt to dis-credit him and Dumbledore and right next to it on the very next page how to distinguish between a rampaging werewolf and a rampaging normal wolf." Lupin sighed finally turning to the last page and chucking it over at the coffee table in disgust.

"Have they really managed to cram all that in there?" Sirius asked picking it up and turning to the front page.

"If you look carefully enough, I mean, why are they being so difficult, first thing Dumbledore did when Harry and his friends got caught in the ministry was explain everything that had happened and gave Fudge some very clear advice, of what was best to be done, but no, the twat had to turn it in to a right political affair?"

Lupin snapped, it was nearing a full moon again and he was getting particularly grouchy again, but Sirius merely allowed it all to bounce off his oddly thick grubby skin as usual.

"I know, and this Scrimgeour's definitely on the trigger happy side of things, I've never even heard of half the blue language Moody uses to describe him."

"Well Moody is a firm believer in drag him in kicking and screaming to make him suffer rather than killing him quick and painless." Lupin sighed still wound up like a tight bed spring.

"Why's he going out his way to get to Harry I don't know, after all that crap Harry took last year for being a nutter and now he wants to hear what he's got to say?" Sirius sulked enjoying his chance to be moody with Moony for a change.

"He wants to turn Harry into a poster boy for the ministry, to try and reassure the public but Dumbledore doesn't want politics getting in the way of Harry's development. That's why he's giving him extra lesson's I think, he knows the minute Harry leaves Hogwarts, Dumbledore isn't going to be able to protect him in the same way and he wants Harry to be as well prepared as possible."

"I know and I'm glad, it's a horrible big world out there and you know as well as I do it's only going to be worse for Harry." Sirius half sulked about one of his worse fears for Harry, what would happen to him after he leaves school? He hated having Harry away from him all the time when he wanted to try and get to understand him better but the thought of what would happen to him out in the world was usually just a bit too much to bear even thinking about.

"Yeah well, you know the minuet he gets free reign of his life he'll go hunting for Peter." Lupin added voicing opinions he usually chose to keep quiet, but this hidden personality got to show itself again without Lupin having very much control over it.

"I know, but he's promised to leave Peter to me while he's at school. I just hope he gets himself in a nice little pickle with Voldermort and somebody finds his mangled body rolling down the Themes or something." Sirius laughed with his evil glare that also only allowed it's self to be show to Moody when he's feeling particularly wolfish and Kresher when he was annoying Sirius too much.

"Yeah I guess. He deserves worse though for what he did, but you can always trust Voldermort to inflict as much pain and suffering as possible can't ya!" He laughed hoarsely then started up on another of his pet hates.

"You know this Umbride woman, she's got her self a buddy in the ministry that hates part humans as much as she does. They're trying to force through a tracking spell for all werewolf's since all those horrible attacks at muggle schools by Greyback."

"People can't believe that all werewolves are the same can they?" Sirius asked hopelessly.

"Not everybody in the world is quiet as educated as you Padfoot when it comes to werewolves. I can't even pas though Diagon Ally without somebody recognising me these days for what I am and I can't even go to buy more ingredients for my wolfbane without the assistant guessing what it was for.' Lupin added sadly before snapping a bit more.

'The twat wouldn't even sell it to me, Moody had to drag me out the shop before I got too far in to my rant about hardly being safe if they won't sell me potion ingredients.' Lupin argued going hot in the face and twitching a lot. Sirius pulled out the brandy from down the side of his seat and offered it across, but Lupin as Sirius expected declined any sort of alcohol relief when he was near a change.

'I was just a bit wound up about trying to get at Harry that was all." He explained but Sirius sighed and tried to reassure him.

"That was an accident and near enough all of Kresher's fault. I've never seen you let your err, Mr Hyde take over once, even when you had those lovely raging hormones at school.' Sirius explained trying to calm his friend down but knowing it was probably useless. Lupin was only going to get worse with company until he finally changed and then after, he'd just be totally exhausted for days.

'Did you get all your ingredients in the end for your next batch?" Sirius asked carefully.

"Yeah Tonks got a few for me and Moody got the rest from somewhere else. It all seems decent quality stuff and McGonagall's taken it to Snape for me, so I don't have to ask the bloody twat again." He replied finally coming a bit down to his normal self but Sirius knew that one little thing would probably set him off ranting again.

"I wish we could find somebody else in the order to mix it for you. I mean Snape can't be the only half assed potion maker, I mean if Andromeda can produce a useless daughter like Tonks and still be really good at it, then I'm sure there's got to be somebody else." Sirius explained but he'd thought of everybody he knew and other than his cousin who wasn't a member of the order, he couldn't think of anybody else as good at potions as Snape was. The slimy git had been top of his year ever since he started school.

"Yeah well it wouldn't matter anyway, Snape keeps the recipe secret and I can't get a copy. All these years I've been a werewolf and I can't even mix a bloody wolfbane potion. I mean, somebody like me should be an expert by now, the amount of times I've drank the wretched stuff."

"What did you do before working at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked for the first time ever.

"I either locked myself up somewhere or if on the rare occasion I had a job I went down to St Mungo's and injured the painful sensation of asking for it and filling out those dratted forms with everybody looking. I still haven't decided if asking Snape is worse or not but at least he makes decent quality stuff and doesn't thin it down like they do at the hospital."

Lupin growled and Sirius took this as his cue to make an excuse to leave. He often listened to his friends problems for quiet a bit but just like Lupin did with him, but he preferred to leave the room rather than risk an argument between them.

Harry however after failing to get Ron on to the Quidditch team finally fell asleep in the common room one day missing unfortunately the half extra lesson on transfiguration he was supposed to go to and wasn't doing as well as he had hoped. He was barely managing to balance all his activities and received no sympathy from anyone on his team other than Ginny for being tired at practice.

As it was, Ron was barely speaking to him and he hardly had a chance to spend any time with Ginny private or not and what with his first match coming up soon against Slytherin, Harry was feeling the strain of the common room, all Gryffindor's hopes lied with Harry and how good a captain he was to win the tournament.

Luckily McGonagall was so determined to see her house do well, that she forgave Harry of his nap and let him off his homework this one time, in the hopes that Harry would catch up with himself and find a way to pull his dismal team together.

He didn't dare tell his team mates how rubbish they were at playing as Hermione pointed out, if they were anything like Ron this would probably just make them worse and unfortunately, Harry agreed. When he voiced his worries to Sirius however at first Harry didn't manage to get any sort of decent help from him but when he came back a second time Sirius started to be a little more helpful.

"You're still struggling with this captain business?" He asked as Harry sat down with his mirror in the room of requirement, for another cosy little chat armed with his bag of dinner Dobby had provided for him. He wasn't feeling particularly hungry at the moment but knew that at practice in just over an hour he was going to need all the energy he could get.

"Yeah, I tried to ask Ron but he just snapped at me and walked off." Harry explained sadly biting into a chicken sandwich and chewing slowly.

"What's the main problem with them? Are they just totally crap or can't concentrate or haven't they got very good skills?" Sirius asked supping on his coffee and folding Lupin's paper away.

"I've seen them all do it well, they all know the maneuvers and they can all fly well, it's just it doesn't matter how many times we practice they just seem to get worse and worse."

"But they can definitely do it?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah most of them are pretty ok, on there own that is, but put them together as a team and they're bloody useless. Ginny's got a bit more about her and so has Katie, but the two beaters can't concentrate on both balls and the third Chaser Michel keeps dropping the qwaffle, the keeper is so busy lording it about the place, he doesn't follow the game and the others can't stand him."

"Lupin wants to know if they've got any confidence in themselves?" Sirius asked having discussed Harry's Quidditch troubles with both Tonks and Lupin and tried to come up with something he could say next the time Harry got in contact.

"No not really, I think that's the worse thing, half the team spend most there time arguing about who's fault things are and the rest just sulk because they think they're no good." Harry explained.

"Remus recons you should try and do something fun rather than practice, but shove in some skills and see what happens." Sirius sighed but he didn't quiet understand what this meant.

"What get them playing a daft game that makes them work together rather than doing anything officially quidditch related? That might work, I thought Lupin was never very interested in any sort of sport, he always said he's too tired and can't be bothered?" Harry wondered.

"He is, but he's a good teacher isn't he?" Sirius explained.

"Yeah if you get over the odd dress sense, he's really quiet cool, as a teacher, as a person he's right boring though sometimes." Harry added.

"I'll tell him you said that." Sirius grinned raising an eyebrow.

"Go ahead, I think he quiet liked teaching to be honest, seemed quiet chirpy most the time in lesson, even when Snape was around. Particularly when he heard what Hermione had said about him to her dad!"

"Yeah he was over the moon bout that, came and told me three times all about it."

"What sort of game could I get them playing?" Harry asked, hoping Sirius might be able to come up with something else.

"Something very simple, on a broom and only involving one ball."

"Like basketball?" Harry wondered remembering how he had once thought Quidditch was like basketball but a bit more complicated.

"Err, don't know what that is Harry I'm afraid. Is it one of those weird muggle games?" He asked.

"It's not weird, just a bit American that's all. Sort of like quidditch except you all play attack or defense and you only have one ball to play with. It's got lots of rules like everything but I could tone it down and give it ago." Harry wondered finally thinking he might just have a plan for today's quid ditch practice.

"Err, I'll get Tonks to explain it later, but it sounds about right. What about warm ups and stuff what do you usually do?" Sirius continued having thought of another thing that James had once suggested to his captain.

"We just do boring things, I've tried livening things up but it never really works." Harry explained dully taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Well didn't you ever play bulldog as a kid." Sirius asked.

"Sirius, the only game I played as a kid, was run and hide as fast as your skinny legs can carry you." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Oh. Well Tonks suggested it. Try and get to one end of the pitch to the other without getting caught by the bulldogs."

"Oh well you know that does give me an idea. Last year Hermione taught me how to lasso things by magic."

"Oh, I hope it wasn't HER, she taught you how to lasso, you can hardly pretend she aint your girl if you go around lassoing her to the ground and have her crying in your lap for hours on end." Sirius explained sarcastically grinning back at him.

"Is that all your pee-brain can think about?" Harry asked hotly but Sirius knew he was only playing with him but he still found it a little annoying how Sirius can either, find out some how about most things and guess about the rest. In the last few chat's they'd had over the mirror Harry and Sirius had finally got to the stage where it was quiet ok to make jokes about each other, provided they weren't to offensive.

"You know, not so much recently, but hay you aint that old yet ya know!" Sirius laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked a little offended that Sirius still couldn't quiet resigned him self to the fact that there was definitely not something going on between two of the three friends nor was he a cute little mop head about 11years old.

"I had to listen to that bloody women for hours. And I'm not stupid I know, she walked in on you two cuddling on her bedroom floor. And although I won't believe everything she rants on about because it's her, it's hard to confuse two people making out on the floor with two people apparently not making out on the floor but looking very much like it." Sirius sighed lazily, he didn't really care what Harry got up to with girls, it wasn't as if it was going to surprise him or make him feel uncomfortable like Tonks did, he'd just rather Harry never lied to him about things.

"I fell off the bed that was all and she got the wrong end of the stick. You know what she's like?" Harry sulked annoyed Sirius was finding it hard to believe him but judging by the look he was getting back Sirius was probably just winding him up to get a slip of the tongue from him.

For about a minuet they sat in silence and Harry was beginning to wonder if Sirius was already fed up with him but in reality he was just trying to think of something else to say.

"So what's this idea you have then or would I rather not know?" He finally asked shoving quiet a sturdy slice of cake in his mouth and chewing.

"It's just a game Sirius, but I hope it works. Half of Gryffindor are gonna kill me if we lose this next match and the rest still have there suspicions about me being a total crackpot from last year."

Harry sighed back to his rather depressed and stressed self. He'd forgotten about eating and was probably going to feed the rest of the meat to Buckbeak later when he went to hide behind Hagrid's for a bit while he read. Recently Dumbledore had arranged to have Buckbeak moved over to the school and although Sirius was sad to see him go he did agree that keeping a fully grown animal locked up in his house was hardly going to be healthy for him.

Harry had been a bit worried about Sirius when Hagrid came striding over to tell him, but since then Tonks had brought Sirius a large stuffed teddy version of Buckbeak just in case Sirius got lonely and needed something to curl up with. Failing that, Snuffles had taken to curling up as a dog in the corner of Lupin's room when he was feeling particularly lonely weather Lupin wanted him there or not as apparently, Snuffles had a habit of snoring on purpose to annoy him.

"Cheer up Harry, it won't be that bad and I'm sure they'll forgive you for having such a crap team to work with in the first place." Sirius soothed knowing full well how much winning Quidditch meant to Harry and that he would be so depressed if he lost he'd probably quit anyway.

"I guess, it's just I don't have any fun these days. Just do boring school work and Quidditch is so dull when it has to be so serious, the closest I get to having any fun these days is sat with Buckbeak or listening to Hagrid telling me about some knew creature. I don't mind it, but still Hogwarts has never been so crap."

"Don't you spend any time with your friends?" Sirius asked not sure how somewhere as exciting as Hogwarts could be called dull or crap even if you were a total loner.

"I guess sometimes, just I could do with a break that's all."

"Don't you have a trip to Hogsmade soon?" Sirius asked casually but Harry knew this was Sirius itching for an opportunity out his house. Harry however wasn't going to give him the benefit though of bringing the subject up. He cared too much about Sirius and didn't want him hop footing his way up to Hogsmade just because he was board. Harry thought it made him sound too much like his own father who would have enjoyed the thrill of getting caught. Well that was what Sirius had occasionally said and he was backed up by Lupin so Harry just had to take it as fact as there wasn't anyone else to ask.

"Yeah, but I'm not going. It's one of the few chances the library's going to be empty enough and besides, I've got a lesson with Dumbledore later in the afternoon." Harry replied knowing full well what Sirius was edging for.

Sirius however quickly covered his disappointment as he hadn't expected Harry to jump at the opportunity, he just hoped for the slightest glimmer of hope to get out of his wretched house. Harry, having seen Sirius often disappointed didn't know what to say to him now but he really didn't want to make an excuse and leave either.

"Well I guess you can't be late for Dumbledore. He always says how well you're doing with his lesson's, even if he's a bit vague about what he's teaching you." Sirius added, trying to change the subject a bit, he didn't want to leave either, he liked talking to Harry even if it was over a mirror in often very dim light, but it was a hundred times better than anything they managed last year.

"Yeah, he doesn't really want it mentioning it to anybody. Some of it tends to be things I'd get in to trouble for knowing, but Dumbledore thinks I'd benefit from knowing anyway and other bits of it usually tend to be a little on the dangerous side and I don't think he wants me being like you and dad and teaching stuff I shouldn't, to my friends." Harry explained getting more comfortable again.

"He said that?" Sirius asked not sure if Harry was being a bit rude to him or very proud.

"Not exactly, just he doesn't want me talking to my friends about most of it, in case we're overheard. I had to hide in Dumbledore's wardrobe the other week, because Scrimgeour came barging into the school wanting to get a chance to talk to me." Harry explained.

"Oh, did you hear what he wants you for, because so far only Dumbledore knows? I recon Moony's right though he wants you more than just to be a poster boy." Sirius asked really quiet curious and hoping Dumbledore hadn't sworn him to secrecy on this as well.

"Yeah I got that as well from what I heard but I was right at the back of the room and only heard bits of it. Dumbledore was careful about what he said, but Scrimgeour was furious and threatened to kick Dumbledore out the school. Dumbledore merely said how Fudge had tried last year and failed and that it was for the school governors to kick him out, not the minister." Harry explained pleased to be telling Sirius something other than he's a useless Quidditch captain abilities and Sirius was not aloud to leave the safe house for anything.

"So that's why he's so angry at the moment. He had Arthur up in his office not long ago, to try and get information about you but he just played dumb a bit and said how Dumbledore kept you really close to him and how he never really saw you at all anymore. I think he even made out how you weren't really allowed to have friends because Dumbledore's worried people like Mr Weasley might find out and snitch. Mrs Weasley went mental though about it and judging by Bill's quick retreat to here for dinner, Arthur didn't have a very pleasant evening." Sirius explained with a snaky grin.

"Doesn't she normally go mental?" Harry asked, having recently grown to almost dislike his friend's mother as much as Sirius could at times.

"Yeah, but she's not so open about it normally. It was just after a meeting, when Dumbledore had gone back to the school, she started bellowing at Arthur. We all left the room but Bill stopped to try and sooth things for a bit." Sirius explained as Harry listened avidly.

"What was she so cross about?" Harry wondered finding himself feeling quiet sorry for Mr Weasley but absolutely sure Ginny would never be capable of such a thing.

"Well Arthur had neglected to tell her about it and she'd herd through Percy. He'd sent her a snotty letter about how Arthur had better watch his step in future and how Percy was intending to take over Ron and Ginny's care as the Weasley's would be deemed unfit to take care of them, if he lost his job."

"That's horrible. How could he say something as daft as that?"

"Seems he's been sending Ron regular letters and is trying to put him on what he thinks is the straight and narrow before he gets to old."

"To late for that, Ron burns them all and says the most horrible things about Percy when he gets them, I've seen him do it. They don't come that often but recently Percy's started sending him money to." Harry explained.

"Percy sends him money?" Sirius asked totally flabbergasted and totally unsure weather he should tell Arthur about this.

"Yeah and Ginny, it's only a few gallons every now and then, so they can by a book or something, but Ginny uses it to bye stuff from Fred and Georges and Ron tends to shove it in a Dursley sock and hide it, but after the last letter he decided he'd rather be poor and gave it all to Ginny so she could by a new scarf after Malfoy set fire to her last one." Harry explained pleasantly.

"Oh are you sure about that?" Sirius asked and there was something in his voice that suggested something completely different.

"Pretty sure, Ginny told me about the money and Nev told me about the letters. Ron won't talk to me that much these days about serious things, it's usually just homework and Hermione going barmy again." Harry explained a little dully.

"Hermione, why do you talk about her?"

"She's gone a bit odd again at the moment and well, seems to be hiding in the girls only places a lot with my cloak for some reason. We can't work out what she's up too and she won't tell me." Harry explained oddly.

"Err, that does sound odd. Why's she under the cloak?" Sirius asked really rather confused as well about Hermione after Tonks told him from Ginny about the wet damsel incident.

"Not a clue, but a lot of the other girls keep giving her trouble and she doesn't like to be seen around me any more if she can help it. I don't really know why, but she recons it's for my own good and when it's blown over she'll tell me." Harry explained having total confidence in his friend.

"Oh well she's your friend." Sirius sighed really not sure what was going on any more but was rather curious about Percy.

"Yeah I trust her enough to know what she's up to. Well, at least I trust her to understand why some girls are so dam weird better than I could ever get to grips with." Harry explained not wanting Sirius to think his friends were untrustworthy or anything.

"Oh before I forget, Tonks wants to talk to Ginny, so could you let her know and try and get her somewhere quiet about 8ish tomorrow night?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Sure that'll be easy, what about?" Harry asked smirking secretly to himself about how he often liked to get Ginny some where quiet at around 8ish on any evening.

"I dunno. Girly stuff I think. Tonks is hoping to catch her at Hogsmade next weekend."

"She is?" Harry wondered rather surprised.

"Yeah, she was hoping to see you as well for some reason. But if you're busy then I'm sure it can wait." Sirius explained making Harry feel really guilty about blowing Sirius off before he'd had a chance to ask anything. He just assumed Sirius wanted a jaunt and it didn't occur to him that Sirius might have grown up a bit at last.

"Oh well I, sure I'll tell Ginny." He finished but his feelings showed only too clearly. He wanted to say he was sorry to Sirius but couldn't bring himself to do it. Fortunately Sirius wasn't as totally emotionally retarded as he seemed and picked up on some of what Harry was thinking.

"I know you're just looking out for me and I am grateful but I was just hoping I could come see you. But if you can, Tonks would really like to see you and I don't mind if somehow you seem a little less busy all of a sudden. Honestly, I really don't mind, it's daft me trying to get outside anymore and you could do with a break, your looking really quiet pasty again Harry." Sirius explained bluntly hoping this would make things all seem ok again if he just ignored his own feelings. It sort of worked but recently it had started clashing every now and then with Harry and his attempts to make things all seem ok with Sirius by ignoring His own feelings.

"I know you're lonely and if you don't mind, it would be nice to see Tonks again." Harry replied dodging the subject as best he could. He never did quiet have Sirius's bluntness with important things, but as he puts it, his life is so crazy and dangerous sometimes, he hardly has time for subtleties.

"Good, because even if I can't see you I know Tonks would like to. Besides, I've made some more cake if you want it?"

"Oh yeah that last batch was really strong had a whole compartment full of girls giggling away from it." Harry grinned knowing Sirius would enjoy getting the story out of him almost as much as Harry enjoyed seeing him happy. It was an odd sort of relationship they had. Both got more pleasure from seeing the other happy than the other could give to them.

"Oh eye. What's this, little Harry getting girls drunk so he can seduce them?" Sirius asked cocking an eyebrow and watching carefully as Harry took a bite out a turkey sandwich.

"No, not exactly, but Hermione was a bit annoyed that half of them had half there clothes missing when she came in and was in a right state from that crying potion. Pretty much sat on me lap for half an hour."

"What, you managed to get a bunch of girls topless and drunk before you've even got back to school?" Sirius asked totally flabbergasted by this new information and was beginning to wonder if Harry wasn't actually a bit of a ladies man.

"Na! Who do you think I am? It was just Cho and two of her friends that was all and they weren't topless, just a bit flushed that was all, from the cake. Obviously!" Harry explained but in his joke he'd sowed the seed of curiosity in Sirius's mind and knew that some day it will come back to annoy him as Sirius had a habit of remembering things very well for a very long time.

"Flushed were they? All hot and out of breath in a steamed up carriage, I bet Hermione was a bit annoyed. And from what I can remember, most lads don't complain when girls throw themselves at them." Sirius teased glad that at least Harry was getting to flirt with girls in the same way Sirius used to love doing.

"I'm not most lads Sirius. Besides, you haven't seen any action in nearly two decades have you! I mean, when was the last time you saw a women that was sort of fit walking around half naked in the morning and not Tonks!" He replied knowing he was pushing the boundaries again.

"Oi! I had an excuse, what about Remus, neither did he and he was walking and talking around the place quiet free and randy!" Sirius replied in his mock outrage.

"Yeah well, we aren't all as dry as you pair! Anyway, what's Tonks after or she just fed up of your not so subtle hints and wants to get out the house for a bit?" Harry asked changing the subject again.

"Dunno. When are you supposed to be going down to Quidditch practice anyway?"

"Soon. Well now actually." Harry added not really wanting to go.

"Don't be late you, otherwise it won't look good." Sirius explained in his recent parenting voice. He hadn't quiet perfected it yet, it always seemed to sound like a sarcastic joke but still, he was trying.

"I know, I have to set some things up anyway." Harry sulked not sure if being a captain was really all it's cracked up to be.

"You'll be fine. What's the worse that could happen?" Sirius soothed sure Harry would be fine if he only picked himself up a bit.

"I'll get kicked off the team." Harry sulked but at the moment that didn't seem quiet so bad.

He soon left Sirius to his boring house hold jobs and headed down to the pitch with his mood only lightening when he saw Ginny had come down early to find him before practice. He smiled broadly at himself and decided that it wasn't going to be quiet such a rotten night after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten - 'He gets more and more like Remus every day!'

"Ok that's enough for tonight go and have a shower you lot." Harry called as the current attempts at the Quidditch team came to land in the cold and windy evening.

"Hmm showers. See, it's not that bad being Captain!" Ginny whispered as the rest of the team headed back to the changing rooms and Harry and Ginny locked the balls away.

"No, not that bad I suppose, but its bloody hard work trying to watch everybody at once you know." Harry replied picking up one end of the case with Ginny and carrying it back to the store cupboard.

"What, don't you like watching me?" Ginny asked as Harry just missed her toe as he dropped the box down all of a sudden.

"Actually your one of the few players I know I don't have to watch, but really I wish I could watch you fly about all day." Harry replied having not managed to get Ginny alone for long enough other than a quick steal of a kiss since Ron almost caught them over a week ago. Ron it seems took it upon himself to keep stumbling in on them whenever they were talking and had no idea what he'd just spoilt.

"That's not very professional now is it Harry. Taking time out of coaching to steal naughty glimpses of the players, shame on you I think I might request more separate changing rooms for girls." She replied giving Harry a cheeky grin and checking him clearly out as he bent down to put the box away.

"Yes well, if I've been a naughty boy then maybe you should punish me." He whispered sliding his hands around her middle and pulling her closer whispering in her ear.

"Careful you, someone might come looking for you. You know Cho's still got the hots for you and comes to watch us practice every now and then." She whispered but found herself cut off by Harry's gentle lips.

"I don't care if I get kicked off the team, I'd have more time to?" He started but never did quiet finished as Ginny was gently pushing herself up against him as he leaned against the wall. He felt himself getting hot around the collar as she kissed him and whished he could pull his thick robes off and feel the gentle curves of her body more freely through his t-shirt, but thought better of it, contenting himself with kissing her soft lips and imagining her in the shower later. But she suddenly stopped and stood back a bit.

"You have to go talk to the team now and you can't do that hiding in here with me!" She whispered knowing full well how excited she'd made Harry and enjoyed seeing the begging look in his eyes, as he stole another quick kiss before following her out the store room.

"You're evil ya' know sometimes!" He whispered before heading in to the boys side of the changing room hoping to return himself to normal before heading into the shower.

"So I'm evil am I?" Ginny asked later after dragging Harry into a quiet secret passage way that lead into Hogsmade.

"Yeah you're evil, making me go all mushy and the not letting me do the same to you."

"Oh trust me, I was mushy just not any where you could see at the time." She whispered gently in Harry's ear taking time to breath on his neck and watch the hair stand up on end and feel his heart suddenly skip a beat.

"Really, well this time I might have to check you're not faking it." Harry teased rolling her head sideways to gently kiss her neck with his soft red lips.

"Me fake it never. Ooo god that's?" She began with a grin but suddenly stopped as Harry began kissing her ear and pulled her closer smirking at her sudden inability to speak properly.

"Hmm, I think she likes that Harry." He whispered to himself.

"Yeah I do!" She whispered as Harry stole a few kisses from her lips and moved softly on to the other side.

"So what did you think about Quidditch today?" Harry asked having been trying to ask for her opinion ever since he missed out on wrestling her to the ground.

"It was good and I think the change really paid off. I was really disappointed though when Katie managed to drag you off your broom on the floor.' Ginny explained but then couldn't help but add.

'Loads of people think she might fancy you ya know?"

"Really, well my lips are otherwise engaged at the moment so they'll just have to wait until after you've gone to bed." Harry teased knowing full well Ginny liked the idea of keeping him all to her self despite the numerous odd offers he seemed to get recently.

"I think I can fit her in, between Draco's new bird in the second floor girl's bathroom and the charming Lavender brown in the third floor boy's bathroom." He grinned as Ginny stopped him and slapped him gently a few times.

"Oi you. Like you'd ever go near Pansy Pratt. She's such an arrogant pureblood and after being man handled by Draco I don't think there's enough disinfectant available!" Ginny giggled as Harry pushed her back against the wall and tickled her a bit, to see her squirm and giggle.

"Yeah I guess your right. Other than Tonksie you're the only girl for me." Harry teased again.

"Hmm, think Lupin might have something to say about that." Ginny laughed letting herself rest in Harry's arms as the warmth finally left the under floor passage way making her cold again.

"Yeah well, Sirius wants you to talk to Tonks on the mirror tomorrow about eight-ish and she wants to come meet us in Hogsmade next weekend. You know he asked me to drag you into some empty passage way to give it to you. Like I'd do that, who does he think I am, some horny dog that drags defenseless girls down corridors to have my wicked way with them."

She laughed seeing his innocent face and knowing full well he was blushing like mad in the dark corridor as he told her.

"Yeah well, if you look carefully enough, in some of the girl's bathroom there are a right load of stories about Snuffles written up there. If you can translate the seventies slang that is, it sounds like he really was a bit of a rampant teenager." She explained with a grin.

"I'll tell him you said that."

"Go a head, he's probably still vain enough to take it as a compliment. Lupin on the other hand, now he's gonna pass out when I tell Tonks what's written about him below Sirius's little notches."

"Oh really, I always thought he had that secret rampant thing going. No bloke can be as placid as him and not have a super horny side. Why else would Tonks like him so much?" Harry decided rubbing his fingers against the small of her back to watch her body push forward as she enjoyed the odd sensation of pleasure. He'd only found this out when she'd accidentally rubbed up against a doorknob the last time they had some time together and had been egging to have a go again at it ever since.

"Yeah well I'll tell you when I tell Tonks. Now get the map back out so I can check where Filch is."

"Why don't you let me do that?" Harry asked pulling his wand out along with the map.

"Because who's going to kiss my neck while I read?" She grinned back.

"Oh ok. But I best not leave a mark again. Ron still thinks you and Nev are at it and keeps following him around to try and catch him out in some way."

"If only any of my silly brother's knew the truth." She laughed taking the map and swearing she was up to no good.

"You know I'm beginning to wonder about them Marauders and why they had to swear they were up to no good down dark deserted passage-ways together." Harry wondered from his gentle kissing behind Ginny as she read.

"Harry you came?" Tonks called seeing Harry and Ginny walking around the very edge of the village towards the fenced off fields by the shrieking shack.

"Course, why'd you want to meet us here anyway?" Harry replied realising he was in fact a little late and spotting Lupin stood over to one side, looking out across towards to the empty shabby house.

"It's just easier than going into the pub to talk, besides you lot aint aloud in the back rooms of the Nargel are you?" She explained sitting back down on one of the upturned logs as Lupin finally came over to say hello.

"The Nargel?" Ginny asked sure she'd never hared of a pub like that anywhere in Hogsmade.

"Oh I forgot, most of Hogwarts haven't herd of it.' Tonks laughed pulling out a small amount of cake from her pocket and handing it around.

'It's right on the far side of Hogsmade and the very last magical building before you reach proper muggle territory." She explained.

"Snuffles mentioned it once and said he'd personally make me a eunuch if I went any where near the place." Harry explained unsure that they were alone in this empty patch but sure Tonks and Lupin would have made a point of checking the area before starting a conversation so easily.

The reality was Moody was hobbling around under one of his cloaks just out of Tonks's sight like he'd told her he would be and had also instructed her to pretend she had no idea anybody else was around keeping an eye on things.

"Yeah I bet he did. Even your adolescent godfather had his limits, though he gets more and more like Remus every day." Tonks laughed as Lupin raised his eyebrows and sat down.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing." Ginny laughed having nearly finished her small bit of cake already.

"No, it's not." Tonks laughed gently pulling some grass out of Lupin's hair and taking her time to stroke the back of his head before going back to the conversation.

"How is he?" Harry asked, seeing Tonks's mind was more clearly focused on them, rather than Remus who was trying his best not to blush in front of everybody.

"Fine, well board actually now you're here, but he's ok really. Molly keeps popping around to give him some accidental entertainment but he thinks she's getting a bit repetitive and I think he's worried Arthur might not approve if he was really nasty to her." Tonks explained but Ginny frowned.

"Mum keeps going to see Snuffles?" She asked stopping her hands from wondering to Harry by shoving them under her bottom as a sort of cushion.

"She's err, still a bit angry with him because he won't tell her about why you were ill over the summer. The most I think she's managed to get out of him is it wasn't very nice and she can just piss of and jump off a tall building!"

Lupin explained having barely understood Sirius when he wondered in to the room in a bit of a confused state to try and tell him something the first time, the second or even the third. But he had put the fourth time down dew to lack of sleep and some bad temper on his own part. Harry let his eyes wonder away from the others and mumbled aloud.

"Dumbledore said I didn't have to tell anybody, as long as I told him the truth. And Sirius said he'd keep quiet about it if I just ate something.' He explained but then feeling really quiet hurt that the supposed mother hen wouldn't respect his feelings bit out.

'Besides, it's none of her business what I get up to at home, she shouldn't even be asking about it. And I bet it never occurred to her to ask me did it?" Harry suddenly snapped but Lupin wanted to reassure him that Sirius had kept his promise even by refusing to explain it properly to him.

"That's basically what he said to us but with a bit more err, colourful language." Lupin explained quickly.

"It's true, we asked him if you were going to be ok and he didn't really say anything much, only he didn't want anybody pestering you trying to find out about it and if you felt like telling anybody then you would do it yourself." Tonks added seeing Remus slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't mind if you don't want me to know, honestly, nor does Mr Weasley or anybody else for that matter. You seem ok now and that's more important to us." Lupin explained and Harry was glad Lupin had the sensitivity he did to understand sometimes, Harry hated having his life discussed like an open book at order meetings but he was pleased that at least a few of them respected his feelings on most occasions.

"But unfortunately my mother doesn't have any respect for social boundaries or other people's feelings?" Ginny wondered aloud seeing Harry still slightly uncomfortable.

"Yeah well, does she do anything other than cause arguments about me these days?" Harry asked bitterly turning back to the others and letting his eyes linger on Ginny whenever he could.

It wasn't exactly cold at the moment like it should be in the beginning of October, but she still had a thin pink cardigan on and light jacket that looked lovely with her brilliant home made scarf. It had been made up with every shade of pink and purple wool Ginny could get her hands on and by the time she'd finished, it resembled more of a hippy scarf than anything else and Harry loved it. Mrs Weasley didn't approve and said it made her look scruffy but Ginny didn't care and loved to hear Tonks say how much she wanted one herself put didn't have the patience to make one up.

"Yeah sometimes she causes arguments about Bill's wedding. Some times she sticks her big nose in my business and other times she just seems to pester the twins, although Charlie's still successfully hiding from her at the moment and we all want to know what his secret is." Lupin explained in such a way that Harry could see it was really him, the sometimes sarcastic and offensive side Sirius and Tonks got to see and care about as he'd always tried to tailor his ways around Harry, to still be more of a serious sensible type.

Sirius had decided over the first summer they spent any time together that it was so Harry could have a variety of personalities but now he just thought Remus a bit of a wuss because of Lilly.

"Well at least she tried to spread her joy among most of her children.' Ginny snapped angrily.

'I keep getting little notes from her hidden in among things she sends me, usually some rotten note about how I should try harder at school and not waste me time on Quidditch."

"She said that to you?" Tonks suddenly wondered feeling outraged on Ginny's behalf.

"Yeah and after Charlie and the twins an all, she never had any problems with them playing. She told me over the summer she didn't want me trying out for the team this year because I wasn't a capable enough flyer and that it was more of a sport for boys. She felt Quidditch should be like when she was at school where the teams were made up of all boys." Ginny snapped feeling outraged at her mothers sexism.

Harry however was finding the fuming Ginny, highly attractive at the moment and was struggling to breath normally. Tonks however truly felt for Ginny as a budding feminist sometimes, and was just as outraged on her behalf, leaving Remus feeling very sympathetic with Harry if only he could stop that nagging urge to push Tonks to the ground and climb on top in the good old werefolf domineering style. The group sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence for almost a minuet before Tonks regained some self control.

"Any way, speaking of Quidditch how's school been?" Tonks asked brightly changing the subject with a bit of effort suppressing a smirk as she suddenly became aware of Harry's inability to stand up anytime soon. 'Sirius will be amused.' She decided with a little mental note.

"Ok really. Weasley merchandise is still the biggest selling thing ever at Hogwarts going, but Fred and George have put spells on all there stuff so if people try to sell them on, 20 of the cost automatically goes back to them." Harry added brightly trying not to think of Ginny looking cross in the shower.

"Wow that's cleaver, how'd they get around the copy right laws?" Tonks continued in her bright cheery manner that made Lupin feel his age rather than what he looked these days.

"We think they've got themselves an accountant or solicitor or something to help them. Seen as they didn't have any debt, when they started the business and if Hogwarts is anything to go by, then they must be rolling in it by now." Ginny added turning her slender body more to Tonks to show Harry the back of her neck which still had a red mark under her hair where he'd nibbled on it yesterday.

He merely grinned at himself and noticed Tonks had moved to a similar sort of pose for Lupin who was obviously trying his best not to notice the tattoo poking out from under the bottom of her jacket.

"Well that's sensible, at least they won't get in to too much trouble. How's the Quidditch going did you sort out your team yet?" Tonks asked looking over to Harry who was rudely brought out his day dream all of a sudden and Lupin was now contented not to be noticed for a while.

"Oh what, yeah I guess. Yesterday went ok even when McGonagall came out to have words with me." Harry explained as Ginny started to laugh at the memory.

"She came out to have words with you?" Tonks wondered how the bias Professor could ever have something critical to say out about her own team.

"Stop laughing you it wasn't that funny!" Harry half snapped as red blood flowed quickly to his cheeks making him blush more than he should.

"Oh yes it was, the way you wangled out of that one, when she found you and Katie laying on the floor like that was hilarious! We had to hide behind the lockers with gagging spells to see how you pulled it off." Ginny laughed as Tonks clearly wanted a full story and Lupin became mildly amused by what ever it was Harry had been up to laying on the floor with one of his older team mates.

"What did you say and I'm guessing you went ahead with your lassoing plan?" Tonks asked ready to smirk at any moment.

"Yeah he did and he ended up rolling around on the floor with Katie before McGonagall came out to investigate the shrieking noise."

"Snuffles will be pleased to hear that!" Lupin suddenly added in his dry sarcastic manner making Harry attempt to scowl at him.

"She dragged Harry off to one side and stood there in total stunned silence as Harry covered in muddy handprints told her how it was a new tactic, to embarrass the opposition into submission and maybe the professor would like some tips to help her with her man friend." Ginny laughed so hard as she explained that she fell off her log.

"It wasn't exactly like that, you've been listening too much to Dean's version." Harry answered hotly trying not to catch Lupin's eye while Tonks helped Ginny back on to her seat.

"Where were these handprints anyway?" Tonks asked with rapt attention.

"All over him, but the most obvious and amusing one was right across his left cheek." Ginny explained seeing Harry's begging look not to tell any more.

"You managed to get mud all over your face." Lupin asked looking a little naively confused by why Ginny was finding it so funny.

"I never said it was the cheeks on his face." She grinned as it was Tonks's turn to fall off her seat with laughter.

"I don't know why you find it so funny, all the rumours about her man friend are because of him anyway!" Harry snapped defensively pointing to Lupin.

"Me, what rumours?" Lupin asked having his turn to go involuntarily red in the cheeks at Tonks's piecing look at Ginny's hysterics.

"I think you'd rather not know Lupin to be honest." Harry explained plainly but was looking forward to telling Sirius when he next gets the chance over some more happy cake.

"Bugger him, tell me will ya?" Tonks laughed leaning into talk to Ginny.

"Tonks!" Lupin jumped, unaware how guilty he looked however innocent he supposedly was.

"No, I don't think I should tell you in front of Lupin. And besides people will start to talk if me and Harry are in the woods too long, why don't you walk me back to Hogsmade and I'll explain." Ginny decided standing up and offered her arm to Tonks, who took it pleasantly and lead the way back towards the village. This left Lupin and Harry to follow slowly in almost silence, only able to watch the two bright heads as they giggled and laughed all the way back. Although Harry began to wonder if it was Tonks's black hair he was watching or the tattoo on her lower back poking out from a very small glimpse of black underwear.

"You know, I recon that Weasley's a bad influence on Tonks." Lupin finally decided after enduring another round of giggles Harry hoped weren't aimed at him this time.

"All Weasley's are considered a bad influence at some point or another!" Harry decided plainly.

"Well I suppose Tonks needs a girlfriend of some sort doesn't she? Padfoot always wondered about her been so lonely, he was so surprised to see her again with no bloke and very few friends. She'd not done much better in that way after he was well, you know, than before." Lupin sighed walking a little slower now the wind had caught up around his stiff knee.

"But she can't have been that old when they locked him up, could she?" Harry asked unaware Lupin might find this offensive.

"You don't have to rub it in ya know." Lupin half snapped.

"I wasn't, honestly I'm not like Padfoot, but still, she can't be that old now can she?' Harry quickly added as Lupin stopped to look at him oddly before continuing his walk.

'I mean he must have been, still quiet a young man when they took him away, otherwise he wouldn't be such a well, an odd ball now would he?" Harry explained in his shockingly honest way that now Lupin thought about it wasn't that offensive after all.

"No he wasn't. He was always that bit younger than me and your dad, been a summer baby and all. But still, he wasn't quiet twenty two when he was dragged off and never quiet finished growing up. To be perfectly honest, he was always a total prat as a kid and now he's forced to behave like an adult and doesn't really know how."

Lupin explained sadly, he was always so aware of what Sirius had missed out on by being in prison for such a lot his adult life, it hadn't been easy for him either but at least he got to mature steadily and keep his freedom. Harry was also aware of this in a different way, he always felt Sirius was so odd when he behaved like a friend just as Ron would but looked almost like an old man. Even if Harry was always sure there was no way Sirius and Lupin could be past forty yet.

Harry and Lupin followed the girls all the way up to the three broomsticks in silence after that, where they sat down together for a couple of drinks on Sirius. Remus got up to pay leaving Harry to watch as Ginny and Tonks chatted happily away quietly. He was glad Tonks had Ginny to talk to but he was even more happier by the sight of Ginny happily talking about any old thing with another women. She had no equivalent of Ron to talk to these days and Harry was beginning to feel that might be his fault as Hermione never seemed to talk much to girls these days either.

Soon though, the two students started there way back up to the school for ten minuets alone before Harry had to go visit Dumbledore. Lupin had been intending to go straight back to London to tell Sirius about Harry but Tonks however wanted to spend the rest of her day off with Lupin in a far more intimate way.

"Well, where are you planning to go then?" He asked as Tonks dragged him by the arm on to a quiet street so they could disappear easily away.

"You'll see when I've decided. I'm not wasting my day off by sitting around with my dear demented cousin, I'd rather do that in the evening and for now we're going somewhere else. He won't mind anyway seen as he's probably still asleep or something."

"We are?" He asked carefully as Tonks grabbed him by the arm and pulled out her wand as she checked the street for Ministry members and Moody.

"Now on three and let me take you somewhere fun!" Tonks explained as they turned slowly together and disappeared with a pop.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven - 'God sake get a grip you stupid boy!'

The two figures reappeared in an empty back ally of what Remus soon realised was an old muggle village. The very same village he half remembers staggering through after his drunken night with Tonks on there very first date. It had been in his eyes, a total disaster so much so he hadn't been able to hardly look at Tonks for nearly a week afterwards. But for Tonks, it had been absolutely wonderful and she boasted about how wonderful Remus was to Sirius regularly, much to Sirius's annoyance.

"Err, have we been here before?" He asked a little confused as Tonks still hanging on to him marched onwards down the streets she knew very well.

"Yeah it's where mum and dad live, I'm taking you home for the afternoon." Tonks explained brightly as the smile on Lupin's face finally smiled better even if he wasn't sure how Tonks's home was equal, to what Tonks called fun.

"You sure, I mean I've been told me how nice your mum is and all but we've only been you know for a while and well I'm not really?" He tried to get out but every word stopped painfully in his throat.

"Oh god no, I'm not taking you to meet mum yet, she's err, not sure about you, I haven't really given her many details about who you are, only that you were a friend of Sirius's and a very nice sort of man. Other than that she doesn't really know about you in any way."

Tonks explained as they neared the small three bed roomed house Mr and Mrs Tonks lived in at the very end of the village before the many farms and fields that spread out past the old orchard.

"Anyway I'm worried the shock might kill her and he is really looking forward to seeing her again isn't he?" Tonks explained also careful not to mention Sirius directly.

"Oh ok. You said I was a nice sort of man?" He asked as Tonks pulled a key out from her pocket and headed around the back of the house to the kitchen door.

Lupin followed quietly and noticed how the garden was full, other than a small two-seater swing by the door, the entire garden was devoted to growing vegetables, interesting plants and a large magically extended green house at the bottom of the garden.

"Mum's very into growing things. She likes to splices muggle plants with magical ones to see what she gets.' Tonks explained wiggling the key in the old rusted key hole.

'She only does small stuff, but every now and then she has a few dodgy questions to answer. Oh, in case you were wondering, they've gone to a car show. Dad loves old cars and things and although mum doesn't really understand the need for one, but she takes him along anyway, now his eyes are too bad for him to drive. He's perfectly fine in every thing else just his eyes aren't so good."

"Oh well, I'm sure he'll enjoy himself. So why have you brought me here?" He asked following Tonks into the kitchen as she flicked her wand to magically re-lock the door and headed through the living room to the hallway.

"Well I thought you might like to see where I live, when I'm not well any where else. Mum keeps my room for me so I can come and crash whenever I feel like it."

"What like when you get totally wasted and need some TLC before work?" Remus laughed raising an eyebrow as Tonks slapped him gently round the face with a naughty gleam in her eye.

"No not always. Don't you ever like going home for a bit of comfort?" Tonks asked sweetly.

"Well my mum died a long time ago and my dad died not that long after I left school. I haven't really been home as such in nearly twenty years, I just sort of move around. Well until Sirius forced me to live with him. But I can see why you'd like to. Sirius always said she was his favourite relative even more than you." Lupin explained trying to cover the sad prospect of his own family.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise I just thought you liked being around Sirius again or something." Tonks quickly tried to cover up her blunder but knew she'd really put her foot in it and started to look away for something totally different to say and do. Remus however felt guilty for having not said anything sooner and wanted to apologise so gently took hold of her chin and tried to explain.

"I'm fine honest. I'm well used to my weird family and besides at least, I'm not locked up in the old dreadful family home like Sirius is. Now honestly I think your home is nice and would really like you to show me around." Lupin explained, but before he could move away Tonks leaned in to kiss him gently and slowly on the lips.

Lupin sighed deeply in the bottom of his throat as he found himself totally seduced by Tonks lips once again. He didn't know what to do, he was totally useless with women, always had been, but when it really came down to it, he'd been silently begging to kiss her again ever since she came down to breakfast in her sexy long warm Hippogriff pj's and large old blue dressing gown.

"Hmm, you taste like butter beer." She sighed leaning her slender young body in closer to Lupin's tall frame.

"So do you!" He smiled looking down towards Tonks's pale blue eyes as she laughed and pushed him back towards the stairs.

"So you want to come have a look around the house do you?" She asked with a wicked grin on her face that Lupin had innocently not noticed properly yet.

"Yeah well, I'm a stupid curious bloke and I can't help it." He grinned innocently. It was one of the more appealing aspects about his personality that Tonks loved, even if his adult life hadn't been cut short, his werewolf side had some how aloud him to be strangely innocent and naive in his ways and often showed just what a young man he was even for his age.

"Come on, I'll show around the best bits of the house first." She laughed taking his hand and leading the way upstairs.

Stupidly Lupin thought there would be some wonderful library or something up there and was surprised to find himself being dragged into what he soon worked out was Tonks's old bedroom as he was pushed back on the bed and soon had Tonks sitting on his lap with a grin he had finally noticed.

"So what you think?" He asked looking around at the old peeling wallpaper and posters that covered every spare bit of wall.

"It's very you!" He finally decided, looking at all the bright colours that although faded, clashed terribly with one another in such a spectacular way only Tonks could have chosen them.

"Thank you." She grinned.

"And now I drag you into bed." She laughed pushing him back and laying on top of the unsuspecting man. Not that the sudden release of having Tonks's long billowing cloak thrown off was bad or the sudden breeze he felt as the first few buttons on his shirt were undone. Or even the fact that his face and neck were being covered in such intoxicating kisses was anything other than wonderful, still, he felt rather uncomfortable with the sudden decision of Tonks's to move forward with him.

"You know I really don't..?" He tried to begin but found his mouth to happily otherwise engaged as his tongue intertwined softly with a beautiful young women, that seemed utterly determined to make out with him like a couple of school kids.

"Shut up you. I know you like it!" She teased, as they laid side by side and after kicking her boots off with her feet, pushed her body up closer to his, to feel his quickly moving chest and slight bulge in his trousers. He couldn't deny it, even if he was a little shocked by the situation, he still couldn't imagine anywhere he'd rather be.

"Oh ok this is fun, but just don't pull my shirt off, I don't want you looking at my ugly body." He tried to explain as his hands seemed to find there own way down to the small of her back and pulled her body in closer.

"Don't be such a prude, I've seen you getting out the bath and your body doesn't look ugly!" She snapped gently as Remus was suddenly over come with embarrassment.

"You've what?" He asked sure this must be some sort of cruel joke only Sirius would be involved in.

"Well, if you don't want me peeking you should put better locks on your doors. I was trained by Sirius after all and even Azkaban can't seem to pin him down any more." She laughed kissing Lupin harder so he couldn't be embarrassed even if he wanted to while her warm hand had now pushed its way through a gap in Lupin's shirt and feeling its own way up his chest.

"I guess, but if you've aloud to do that then so am I!" He grinned pulling Tonks's jacket open and sliding a hand up her top to find a warm rounded breast heaving up and down next to him.

"Hay, no fair you don't have anything for me to play with." She complained in her attempted sexy voice. Really Remus thought it just came out as incredibly sweet but Tonks didn't care as long as it made him horny.

"Hehe." He smirked rolling his fingers firmly to get a proper feel of her chest and showing his silly school boy nature, that even he thought he'd long since lost.

"What's got in to you? You've suddenly gone all mushy haven't you?" Tonks smirked leaning in closer to lick Lupin's bare neck and hear his breath catch and his hair stand up on end.

"No I haven't." He tried to reply defensively as he suddenly felt a gentle knee sliding up the inside of his leg.

"Yeah you have, you're as giddy as a school boy aren't you. Almost as bad as Harry!"

"No trust me I'm not mushy." He replied half seriously feeling his trousers strain and trying not to sound cocky.

"Well I do trust you're not mushy, but you're still as giddy as a school boy." Tonks teased as she rolled her body to be more on top of Lupin again, as she did a curious look came across her face and Lupin frowned.

"You really aren't mushy are you?' She teased then looking as serious as possible asked.

'Remus Lupin, are you turned on? Does the very thought of my body drive you wild with desire?" She asked in her best teacher voice as all the blood in his body either went straight down or up to his cheeks.

"Of course I'm bleeding well turned on!.. And well yes, your body does drive me wild with desire, do you have to flash that sexy tattoo at me in front of those two. It was really hard to cover up from." He half complained then squirmed with an odd giggle as Tonks tickled his sides then laid back down, for a long and steady kiss.

"Hmm, well if it makes you feel any better you weren't the only one sitting down and leaning forward for a reason.' She whispered softly in his ear savouring the delight of watching the hair's on his neck prick up again as she did.

'Now lets play a game shall we, seen as we're been giddy school kids making out while the parents are out. I like games, they're fun." She declared sitting up and pulling Remus with her.

"Ok, up to you then. But I was quiet happy down there you know?"

"I bet you were!" She laughed standing up and pulling the only open shockingly pink curtain shut. Remus cocked an eyebrow, he'd come here today thinking they were just going to have some afternoon tea or something. Maybe a walk and then no more than another kiss goodbye before heading back to Sirius.

He really was out of touch with this dating malarkey. Here he was in Tonks's old bedroom, sitting on her bed with wet swollen lips, a rather pleasant hard on and she was making a clear point of closing the curtains properly. Hmm.

_'I wonder what will happen next?_'

"Err, Tonks?" He asked nervously as she grinned at him and shut the bedroom door.

"Yep." She replied retrieving something from under her bed and giving Remus a lovely view, even if he didn't know what she was smuggling down the side of her bedside table.

"What you doing?" He asked trying not to sound so terrified as his voice suddenly became very dry and horse.

"You'll see. Now stand up will you I don't want your mucky shoes on my bed sheets." She explained pulling her socks off and waiting for Remus to do the same.

He obliged however unsure and stood up opposite to show his full height against the slight Tonks with her bright pink hair sticking up all over the place. He looked down his long eyelashes at her and smiled as he saw her little button nose and cherub lips smiling back at him.

"You know, some might say you were trying to seduce me?" He asked regaining some of his confidence now he was the taller one.

"Hmm, only try! I don't try at anything Remus! If I'm going to do something I succeed!" She grinned then started unbuttoning his shirt some more and pushing what was left of his jacket and open jumper off his shoulders.

"Hay I'll get cold." He quickly asked as she started pushing the shirt off his shoulders too and slid her hips closer to him.

"I'll keep you warm and besides I need to make us even." She explained kissing his warm lips to keep him quiet.

"Looks to me like your trying to pull half my clothes off." He asked with a slight sarcastic grin.

"Oh I'm not trying to pull HALF your clothes off Remus. I'm GOING to pull them ALL off!" She grinned up at him and tapped his nose with her index finger.

"What?" He suddenly jumped in his skin, as he began to realise what Tonks had probably been planning all day.

"Don't look so sodding nervous Remus, I'll take mine off too to help you feel more comfortable. I just want to have a little look that's all and maybe a little play too, and maybe, well, hopefully we'll get to that bit later!" She laughed feeling a little bit nervous but not yet fazed by it pushing her body even closer to him and keeping the situation entirely under her control, until Remus finally regained his masculinity that was.

"Well in that case you should take this off, I haven't got anything on under this dingy t-shirt and that would make us even." He decided and taking a firm grip of her thin t-shirt gave it a firm rip so it came away in one fluid motion.

Unfortunately, after he'd grinned smugly at her for several moments he noticed her smug look and lowered his gaze to see a pair of very perk simple breasts looking back at him.

"Were you looking for this?" She asked holding up a plain black bra in one hand that had some how been whipped off without Lupin even noticing.

"Cricky, how did you do that?" He asked unable to take his eyes off her breasts until she kissed him again.

"Easy, now it's my turn." She laughed and pulled his t-shirt up over his head to reveal a well built torso that hadn't gone to seed yet but was covered in scars and claw marks and a little bit on the scraggy side round the middle.

"I was hoping to keep it on, to be honest, I'm not much to look at." He explained letting his shoulders hunch over and trying to cover his chest unsuccessfully.

"No, I want to have a proper look." She stopped him and moved his arms out the way to trace her finger along one of the deeper claw marks on his left ribs.

"I kind of had a few accidents as a kid, most kids had habits like biting there nails but I tended to go for limbs and what-not." He explained trying to be off hand but it wasn't working exactly. Tonks could see he was getting a little uncomfortable again so tried to lighten the mood.

"Can you still feel things though?" She asked gently.

"Course they just look ugly that's all, except my knee that is." She grinned and let her mouth quickly dart down onto his chest as a short slick tongue slid its way along a thin scar.

"I don't think your ugly Remus. Hmm, now it's your turn." She smiled, allowing Remus to bend down to her level and gently tickle one of her nipples with his own longer tongue. After a while though he started to slowly move his lips up her body again and began gently kissing her neck and gently nibbling at her ear. He liked doing this, it didn't hurt his back as he bent down and he got to feel Tonks's bare chest push up against his own every time she took a breath.

"Erm, your getting distracted from the game?" She decided but only received a rather sarky remark in return that made her chest pound just a little faster.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll stand over here if you like and play with myself!" He replied standing up properly leaving Tonks in her excited stupor before regaining herself.

"For that, I'm going to take these off?" She grinned as her quick little fingers started unbuttoning his trousers and un-do the belt so they fell to the floor and revealed a pair of surprisingly sturdy and surprisingly to Tonks, not particularly hairy legs. Tonks however had better manners than to look down and waited for her Remus to return the favour.

He too didn't look down but was well aware of his old but still black boxers next to Tonks's soft lacy knickers as they brushed against his skin.

"Well I bet they're uncomfortable." He whispered letting one nervous hand slide down her back and to feel the tight knickers that had clearly been chosen for sexiness and not comfort.

"Why, do you have a pair Remus?" She asked half joking but the serious look in Remus's eyes as he let his hand wonder around on to her hips seemed to set her body on fire.

"No, but still, I bet they aren't comfortable." He suggested and letting his now dry lips rub slowly against Tonks's, he pushed them slowly down off her hips until they fell to the floor.

He couldn't dare look down at her, he was too excited and knew the sight of her naked would push him over the edge before he'd even touched her. Instead he laid his lips back down on her neck to kiss away as gently as they liked and let his happier hand slide around her front and stroke gently as she began to throb hot and wet with every moment getting more and more pleasurable.

After a while of this teasing he wanted to feel what she was really like and keeping his body close up to hers, moved his bad knee across between her legs and pushed them wider.

Tonks however had regained some of her confidence and placing her hands on either side of his lips started kissing him so forcefully and passionately his mind stopped thinking about anything else and was solely interested in her mouth. She however turned him sideways ripped the sheets back with her spare hand and pushed him back on the bed still firmly locked in his grasp.

"You're playing with me, let me have my turn." She whispered as they turned around so Tonks was next to him. Lupin however as he had allowed her to tug at his underwear, was finally allowing himself a proper look at the youthful body next to him.

He felt old and ugly next to her on that tiny bed, but still he wanted to please her and judging by her flushed cheeks and soaked knickers that were now lying on the floor somewhere, she wanted him to please her too.

"Oi I'm not done yet ya know!" He explained as he lifted his bottom up so his boxers finally came off, Tonks however was determined to take control but unfortunately as she tried to move on to all fours above him, found herself been stroked and molded by Remus's long gentle fingers and merely rolled back on to the bed to enjoy it.

"I can wait, you go ahead and play for as long as you like." She sighed laying back and moving her hips wider for him to have better access.

With one hand holding his body up and his other more enjoyably engaged, Remus started to gently kiss his beauty as she enjoyed herself. He watched her face as she smiled and whimpered and even moaned slightly at one point, before all of a sudden a delicate set of fingers took a firm hold on him and started to gently squeeze.

"Oh crickey." He suddenly moaned falling back and somewhat forgetting his previous task as he felt hot shivers run down his spine. No one had touched him like that in years and he was surprised he'd forgotten just how good it could feel.

"You know, I think he likes it?" Tonks chuckled gently to herself as she saw the sudden change in expression on Lupin's face.

"Yeah well it's hard not too." Lupin breathed heavily as firm little fingers began rubbing the length of him. He however quickly grabbed her hand and had her rubbing him much quicker as his face contorted into something between mindless pleasure and begging for more.

"I know what he'd like more." Within under a second her quick little tongue had darted down to glide its way up the length of Remus and giggle as Tonks heard his little moan.

"You don't have to do that if you don't want to?" He heaved feeling yet more blood rushing down to where it really wanted to go.

God he'd had sex before, but no body had been so quick and willing to go down on him like this, but when he was honest (and never to Sirius), he hadn't been near a women in years and was surprised with himself that he still knew what to do.

"Does he want more?" She whispered to herself.

"Yeah he likes it.' Remus whispered back laying his head back and shutting his eyes as he began to feel the warm work of Tonks up and down him.

He laid there in his stupor of pleasure for a short while as he felt the wild urges roll up inside him again, he knew it was there, he always knew. But now his wild animal was bubbling to the surface and it wanted to dominate and please his women not lay here enjoying himself.

'Oh that's good!" He suddenly moaned tensing up as he fought the urge to blow his top, he didn't want to yet. He didn't know why but for some reason unlike Sirius or even James, he'd always found it rather embarrassing and couldn't help but force himself to prolong the time before it happened. He was stupid really any normal bloke loved it!

With one sudden final flick of her tongue, Remus found his other side taking over, he sat up quickly and grabbed Tonks by the shoulder puling her up on to her feet. She barely had time to register before she was been pushed up off the bed on to her feet turned around and pushed back down square on the bed, her legs slid open with the aide of Remus's better knee and he was climbing on top with a wild grin on his face.

"What, didn't you like it before?" She asked in mock timid-ness.

"Quiet the opposite you've set me off." He grinned lowering his body on top of hers and pulling the sheet up over his head.

He liked to be hot when he was hot and this room just wasn't quiet warm enough for him. He chuckled hungrily as he started kissing and gentle biting at her neck and shoulders moving his hips slightly so he could tease her entrance and feel her body beg beneath him, he liked it on top, he could get to all his favourite places on top. But before he let his passionate side take over he whispered in his new lovers ear.

"Tell me off if I bite too hard, I can get carried away, what with you been so sexy and all." He explained with a cheeky grin as he continued to nibble gently at anything he could reach. Tonks liked it, she's never been with a man like this before, a slightly older man, that liked to take control and seemed to take more pleasure in watching her moan than reaching his own pleasure spots.

"Ok, but I like it you go ahead and bite me if you want to." She offered as these last few words were all Lupin needed to push his full length down into her and watch as her lips opened in a silent inward moan at the somewhat surprising size of him. He however came back to his senses and pulled slowly all the way out to pant silently on top of her.

"I err, haven't taken anything and I really don't want to get you in any err..?" He sighed realising he was too far gone to let any bit of his body touch her if they were going to have to stop. Tonks however grinned and sitting up, pulled a bottle from her top drawer and gulped it down before wiping her mouth and laying back down with a naughty grin.

"You aren't getting away that easy boy!" She grinned seeing the animal glint in his eye, he had every intention of making her moan, but there was still a part of him that wanted to hold back.

"Ooo ok!" He whispered with his silly young school boy manner and pushed himself down on her to feel every bit of her insides he could reach.

"Oh God!" She moaned loudly but Remus couldn't help but add.

"No not God, just Remus." For this he received a slap around the face prompting him to start rocking back and fourth.

Tonks couldn't believe her luck, she'd wanted to be with Remus since about ten minuets after first seeing him enter Grimmauld place with Sirius over a year ago. She'd been so worried about talking to him and after seeing how fondly Sirius treated her like a sister, she couldn't bare the thought of him doing the same so kept away. This however just made things worse and she found herself asking about him constantly to all sorts of subtle people. She didn't care when she found out he was a werewolf, she thought he was sweet and sexy with his handsome roguish ways that soon showed themselves as delicate, sensitive, boyish good manners. He was nothing like Sirius but he was a close friend and however pleased she was that Sirius had a friend around him she was terrified he'd never look at her because of it.

After a while of shifting this way and that like new lovers always did to find what was best, they settled down into a steady rhythm and Tonks laid back to enjoy the regular kisses and the rocking back and forth Lupin was doing but having looked into his face for a while she suddenly came to a conclusion.

"You're holding back aren't you?" She asked looking at him curiously.

"What, I err, what's the matter?" He suddenly asked looking down at their bodies and beginning to feel a bit worried he was doing something dreadfully wrong again.

"You are aren't you, you're holding back?" She asked as the remaining blood in his face dropped out and it didn't seem to be heading south. He stopped and laid himself gently down on her chest.

"I don't want to hurt you.'

'What do you want me to do?" He asked suddenly trying to smile at her.

"I want to know what you're really like. This is nice, I won't deny it I'm enjoying myself, but I want to see what you're really like." She asked gently kissing his face and running her fingernails up and down his back so he shivered down his spine.

"Why, err, I'm not a very nice person underneath? Can't we just stay like we are?" He asked hopefully not wanting to admit he was hiding himself even in bed.

"Nope, if you won't let me see what you're really like, then how can I trust you?" She asked plainly holding tightly on to him so he didn't do something stupid like try and run away.

"Oh." His face dropped, he was frightened of showing her what he could be like after previous experiences, but also he really didn't want to lose her. And she had a determined look that she really wanted to know and wasn't going to give up on him. He'd seen this look before and hated the feeling it produced then as much as he did now.

"Really?"

"Really, really.' She repeated.

'I like you, honestly I really do, but your hiding from me and I don't want you too." She explained honestly hoping that they'd come far enough to be open.

"Oh so I guess I'll have to be more like me then?" He wondered but it was clear he was doubting himself again.

"Yep, even in bed, which I might add you were doing quiet nicely before you stopped. Not sure why you did mind!"

"Oh! You're very odd you know." He decided thinking carefully.

"I'm not odd, I'm one of a kind now roll over I want a go on top, lets see if I can't force the randy nature out of ya with my little party trick!" She grinned kissing his lips gently as he tried to pull himself together.

"No I like it on top." He whined playfully rolling back on top of her easily.

"It's my turn Remus!" She giggled back trying to push him over but he was bigger and merely rolled her back easily.

"No it's still my turn Nymphadora!" He laughed back pinning her down a bit, she could still wriggle free if she wanted but still he was holding his own. After one last attempt though to push him on his back Lupin finally mentally slapped himself around the face and took charge.

'God dam it boy you're an alpha male werewolf get used to it. You like dominating and she'd boot you in the bollocks if you get to rampant with her anyway. Now get a grip you stupid boy!'

He snapped at himself before pushing her back on the bed pulling the covers back over, bighting her lip as he kissed her and started a totally knew rhythm, it had the bed rattling and the floors creaking in no time.

Remus was taking charge and letting the rampant man beneath the cold placid exterior come out more and Tonks finally understood she was truly his to please and she liked it!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve ' 'Bugger it's me mother!'

"Oh god, Remus!" She moaned quietly in his ear spurring the excited man along with wanton devotion as he tried his best not to groan too much in a growl by bighting his own tongue and burying his face into the cushion behind Tonks head.

"NYMPHADORA TONKS, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Andromeda Tonks bellowed through the now widely open door.

"Bugger it's my mother!" Tonks cried, as Lupin fell off the side of the little bed with half the sheets, to leave a naked Tonks as she quickly pulled the cushion and remaining blanket around her skimpy form.

"Never mind bugger, how about holey bloody shit!" Remus muttered to himself as he came crashing to the floor.

Lupin was now sprawled out on the floor and had unfortunately fallen badly on his knee and decided, seen as he was totally covered by the bed sheets and totally naked, he'd rather play dead than face Tonks mother just yet. There was always something in the look Sirius had when he talked about her that she wasn't a women to get on the wrong side of and leave the house with everything in tact.

"Mother, what are you doing home so early?" Tonks cried with clear shock in her voice, masked only by the sheer horror of her mother walking in on her and Remus's intimate moment in bed, he'll never do it again now she was sure. He'd be too nervous.

"I could ask you the same thing!' She snapped back clearly shocked more than anything else.

'Now get dressed and come and say hello properly." She snapped slamming the door shut and left Tonks to quickly jump off the bed and see how Remus was on the floor.

"Remus, are you ok?" Tonks gently asked leaning over the bed to see her lover in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"I err, fell on my bad knee and well it bloody hurts and let's err, leave it at that." He explained as she pushed him over on to his seat sympathising with the pain flashing across his knee.

"Oh well, I best not touch it then, you know how clumsy I am. Err, are you ok, I know you were err, pretty close and I hope the shock of my mother didn't cause you to, err?" She tried to ask but blushed just as dreadfully as Lupin when he guessed what she was trying to say.

"Oh no don't worry I'm fine. You err, might want to wash you sheets some time soon though." He added blushing and looking down at Tonks's bare pale chest and grinning. He'd been almost reduced to mindless pleasurable grunting only moments before the interruption and had quickly achieved his moment of glory when he fell out of bed.

"Oh well at least you managed to get there." She giggled kissing his pink cheek softly.

"I'm sorry, I haven't really been very active like that recently." He tried to apologise but Tonks stopped him with a few well placed kisses.

"Don't be daft, you just like to do things properly don't you. Besides, who wants a lover that's over and done in ten minuets flat. There was a reason why Casanova could never keep a woman very long ya know?" She teased with her youthful giggle making Lupin feel a hundred times better with himself as she kissed him gently on the lips and hugged up close to him.

"You'd better stop doing that you know, otherwise you might make me start all over again." He added pulling away from the kiss before his stupid male lust over took him again.

"Ok, come on, I'll help you find your clothes." She explained sitting up and helping Remus sit back on the bed as she fished around the surprisingly messy room for something to wear.

They quickly dressed and Tonks lead the way down stairs as Lupin tried his best not to look at the dark haired witch at the bottom of the stairs in the hallway. All she needed was a rolling pin and it would be the perfect scene, she however ignored Lupin and dragged her daughter off into the kitchen for heated words leaving Lupin in his uncomfortable silence. Quickly though an old horse voice called him in from the sitting room.

"Hay sunny come in here and help an old man will ya?" He called through to Lupin who was completely bamboozled as to why anybody would call him sunny, he hadn't looked like any sort of sunny boy in at least two and a half decades. He quickly obliged though helping the somewhat frail man into his chair and pasted him the requested glasses on the side before finally sitting down as he was told too on the slightly saggy sofa.

"I may be getting old and nearly blind but I'm not stupid. You must be the daft young man seducing my daughter?" He asked smiling over at where Lupin sat. It was clear he could barely see a thing but still the rest of him seemed perfectly fine. Lupin tried to ignore the raised voices from the next room and wondered if he was looking particularly shabby and old today or not. He couldn't tell and so tried not to worry about it too much, Tonks could be a bit of a scruff too sometimes when she came in late.

"Err, I guess, but honestly I had no idea you'd be coming home." He tried to explain but didn't have a clue what to do, it was one thing dodging the over protective Sirius, but it was another to be sat talking with the father that Lupin was beginning to suspect wasn't as old or as frail as he seemed by the way his eyes twinkled and darted around the place.

"Not to worry she's getting quiet mature now, I'm glad she finally settled on a man. I was beginning to wonder about her. Now come tell me what your name is, if I've met you before I'm more likely to remember your name than a face. You seem a little blurry even with these on." He asked but Lupin was sure he'd never met this odd man before.

"I'm afraid we've never met. My name's Remus Lupin." He added not sure weather been friends with Sirius was going to help him here or condemn him to an angry rolling pin in the end he thought it best to wait for them to bring the subject up. He often heard Tonks and Sirius discussing her mother favourably and wasn't exactly sure how they might feel towards some of there crazy convict runaway relatives.

"Ah yes, I think I remember your name. Sirius used to rabbit on about you with his giddy young friend James. Such a lovely boy he was, such a shame now." He sighed honestly but adding to the effect by pausing briefly before looking back up towards Lupin.

"Yeah that was me." Lupin explained pleased that Ted seemed pleased to remember him even if Tonks was now trying to explain that he wasn't the usual male arse hole to her mother. He was however, a little worried about what Ted might think of Sirius now, as he was still an at large convict and all having supposedly murdered and tortured a whole number of people according to the papers recently.

"Hmm, such a shame what happened to that boy. The papers say he's on the run now but still, to break out of Azkaban like that was quiet a feat. He seemed like a nice young boy when he used to come here, I still can't believe he'd do such a thing. I remember seeing him and James laughing away many a time, thick as thieves they were and about as annoying." Ted sighed, Lupin knew he was been tested in an odd fatherly sort of way but he couldn't help but defend Sirius, it just shot out his mouth before he could even stop himself.

"He didn't do it, some one else did and he was framed and left to rot away for it."

"Yes I thought he must have been. I bet it was that Peter fellow. Such a snidey brat when I met him, always sneaking around and sucking up to our Sirius, I tried telling him a hundred times that he shouldn't waste his time on him but still, Sirius was too kind for his own good and had him tagging along all the time getting in the way."

"Yeah he went into hiding after faking his own death and left Sirius to take all the blame." Lupin added a little bitterly but thinking that as Sirius's only living decent family members should at least know the basic truth.

"Yeah and I bet he's still alive with his beloved master isn't he. While dear Sirius is grubbing around in some god forsaken little hole, poor thing must be half starved by now."

"Yep pretty much." Lupin sighed.

"Would you like a drink young man?" Ted suddenly asked pulling a hip flask out from under his chair where he obviously hid it from his wife.

"No thank you, I don't really drink much it interferes with, well never mind." Lupin replied politely sure he shouldn't mention his annoying werewolf-syndrome so quickly into the conversation. Ted however didn't have the same discrepancies, he didn't see the point, a spades a spade you might as well accept it's never going to be a spoon.

"You're a werewolf aren't you?" Ted suddenly asked plainly making Lupin feel both incredibly uncomfortable but also rather hurt by his own old prejudice.

"Is that a problem?" He suddenly snapped.

"No of course not. We have no prejudice's in this house, at least not against dear Sirius's friends. Besides what does it matter anyway, I bet you save all your money for Wolfsbane or whatever it's called don't you?" He asked making Lupin feel both rather disappointed in himself and pleased that Ted at least didn't care or was pretending not too.

"Yeah actually, but well, it's just a bit difficult trying to get hold of a decent potion maker that's all."

"You should get my Andromeda to mix it for you if your stuck, provided you manage not to pull all My little Nymphi's clothes off before hand. It won't get you in her good books you know?" He chuckled making Lupin feel much more comfortable with himself then he ever could have if this was a wizard he was talking to. But then there was that nagging feeling that Tonks always seemed to be referred to as MY Nymphi and that really she was probably doted on by her very loving father.

"It's ok I manage. Did you enjoy your day out?" He asked hoping to give a good impression seen as he'd totally mucked up meeting Tonks's mother with the passionate groping and groaning he was sure he was doing moments before and therefore probably right in front of her mother's glaring gaze.

"Oh yes charming motors, such lovely sounding engines too. I guess your one of these all wizard fellows, that don't know much about a decent car and pop all around the country willy nilly?" He asked with a twinkle in his empty eyes.

"Unfortunately so, seems such a brilliant idea though. To have a car and run it up and down the country."

"Oh it is but nothing can beet a motorbike. I used to love riding them when I was a young man but I had to ditch it when little Nymphi came along. Couldn't take the risk of her getting into the you see.' He chuckled.

'Look what good it did me hay, now she runs about the place with her wand and chases down nutters all day long. But at least I got Sirius in on it for a while despite the wife." He grinned happily away as Lupin began to wonder how it wasn't that odd that a man like this would produce a daughter like Tonks, he could see where some of her odd little ways were coming from now and was sure he'd find them far more cute to watch now he understood them.

"It's not that dangerous being an aura you know?" Lupin tried to explain helpfully but was cut off quickly by Ted.

"Don't lie through your teeth young man, I can hear it in your voice. You hate the idea of worrying about her don't you?" He asked firmly but Lupin got the feeling he wasn't supposed to disagree he was supposed to worry about Tonks, which he did so it was ok.

"Yeah I guess but she loves her job. I wouldn't dare say anything against it." Lupin sighed having tried to hide it from himself just how much he worried about Tonks when she went away on missions, he was almost as bad as Sirius for worrying about her but she'd already proven on several occasions she was well capable of looking after herself. And unfortunate as it was to admit, she'd kick his arse easy any day.

"That she does. Now tell me something about yourself, do you work?" Ted asked and Lupin dreaded the answer as always.

"I'm sort of between contracts at the moment. It's hard to find work a man in my potion." He tried to cover it as best he could and was quiet glad Ted couldn't see just how shabby his clothes were.

"No need to cover it from me young man. I've never heard a bad word against you, it's just a shame you have been forced to live on the cheap. Still, I haven't yet met a man who considered himself rich that I like so you're getting brownie points again." He chuckled and Lupin finally felt fully at ease until he heard the clear ringing of Tonks's voice from the next voice.

"He's a nice man! Why do you have to be so bloody difficult? What does it matter if he's a bit odd?" Tonks cried loudly back at her mother.

'Odd, is that what Tonks thought of him, that he was odd.' But then another voice replied just as firmly.

"I don't care if he's a sodding werewolf. I've got no problem with that, it's just coming home to find him stark naked and the pair of you at it like rabbits the moment my back's turned. What the hell did you bring here for to do that, why not just go back to your flat and muck about there, why did you have to come here of all places, you never normally turn up like this!" Her mother bellowed back and despite Lupin blushing like mad Ted chuckled a little more cheerfully.

"I err, couldn't, it's just not convenient." Tonks tried to reason calmly and totally unsuccessfully.

"Not convenient. Where the hell are you living? You said you had a nice little flat in London near where you're working." Her mother bellowed back as Tonks had some what forgotten to tell her mother about her knew living arrangements with Remus and that it was actually quiet a grotty little hole she'd been living in anyway.

"I had to move out, I've sort of being stopping with Remus but the man who owns the house doesn't really want too err?" Tonks gave in, her mother was furious and instead continuing she braced herself for what was coming next.

"YOU LEFT YOUR FLAT AND NEVER TOLD ME AND MOVED IN WITH SOME MAN YOU BARELY KNOW! And what's the matter with this landlord then? He a peeping Tom or something?" She asked quietly but firmly and Tonks immediately decided she much preferred the bellowing.

"Wow we haven't had a time like this since she told us about her new job. Oh well, wifey will get over it eventually she always does. I think she's just a little shocked to find Tonks with a man after all these years that's all."

"Oh." Was all Lupin could manage at the moment.

"I shouldn't worry though, little Nymphi can hold her own. Now tell me, have you two been at like rabbits all day or have you been off doing something else I'd much rather hear about?" He asked plain as anything making Remus gulp before he could answer.

"Err, no actually, we were up at Hogsmade this morning."

"Oh yes. That village by the wizarding school. Any particular reason?" He continued.

"Err well, we went to see Harry, it was a Hogwarts visiting weekend. We met up with him and his friend Ginny for a bit so he err, wouldn't have any problems wondering round Hogsmade."

"Are you talking about the famous Harry Potter here or just some other random Harry?"

"No, no it's the famous one. Ginny's the youngest Weasley daughter, one of Harry's friends."

"Ah I think I've herd wifey mention them once to her anal retentive clucking friends. Have the Weasley's got a lot of kids all with shocking red hair?"

"Yeah that's them. Tonks gets on well with her and sort of her mother, they seem to spend a lot of time talking and doing whatever weird stuff women do, I dunno really I was just glad to see Harry again."

"I'm glad, Nymphi could do with another girl to talk to and besides I thought ALL women talk constantly?" Ted chuckled as Lupin forced his laugh along a bit still felt too shocked by the situation to relax properly again however nice Ted seemed.

"Yeah I guess. Well even Mrs Black still manages to rattle on these days."

"I thought the horrid old bat was dead?" Ted suddenly asked as Lupin worked out why Sirius liked him so much and was quickly thinking if he should tell Ted about the portrait or not as he half heartedly kicked himself for being so careless because he was so nervous.

"Oh she, I err, it's just her rather annoying portrait stuck on the wall, screams her head off constantly going on about pureblood nonsense."

"Ahh, so you must have been to the Black family home then?" He asked pleased he'd managed to work something out.

"Err yeah, unfortunately I have to call it home at the moment." Lupin explained not sure how much detail he should go in to about where Sirius was.

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to tell anybody. Besides, that place is a bloody fortress. Even its own master struggled to find it sometimes. But then he was a drunkard bastard of a man wasn't he! I guess that's where Sirius's is hiding at the moment? Poor fellow, he hated that place so much and to be stuck there again. It must be awful for him?"

"Yeah well I keep him company do his shopping and stuff. But once you're in it's hard to come out again." Lupin sighed.

"Is he managing ok? After been in prison all these years, he must be very different." Ted wondered pushing on a bit to find more out.

"He's still him, but yeah, he's a lot different now. He spends most his time sulking around the place and being moody and difficult, causing trouble, that sort of thing."

"Always did have an odd thing about him didn't he. Has he still got that chip on his shoulder or as it finally worn off?" Ted asked.

"Yep it's still firmly lodged there, but having Harry around helps it wear down sometimes. He says it's the only thing that's kept him going these past years, Harry's got very little idea he just wonders about quiet oblivious sometimes. It's quiet sweet really in a way."

"Well I did wonder. I heard plenty of rumours about that boy and what he gets up to, but you must know more of the truth. He's supposed to be some where between a genius and totally nuts isn't he?"

"Well he is really quiet something but he's turning out to be a brilliant young man now. I used to teach him in his third year and even then he's taking on fifty Dementors at a time without too much trouble. It's such a shame to watch him struggle so often though, it's not fair on him, but there doesn't seem to be anyone that can really help him sometimes."

"I'm glad he's turning out ok. And I hope James is proud of the boy. I remember seeing Lilly all up duff with him and pair of em were beaming away about having a little nipper together. He must be about fifteen or sixteen now isn't he?"

"Sixteen last summer. And yeah his dad would be proud of him, particularly his knack of getting in to trouble. You know that kid's been in the forbidden forest nearly as much as I have and I was running round howling at the moon. And did you hear he managed to get right in to the Ministry and cause a right old mess in June?" Lupin explained pleased to be telling at least one willing person that Harry wasn't what the papers said he was.

"Yeah what was that all about? They said Sirius had been spotted down there too in one of the dodgy left wing papers?"

"He was. So was I and Tonks. Harry's managed to develop a very loyal and brave side to him, one even his father couldn't even match I'm sure. It wasn't his fault, he made his choice and did what he thought was best at the time. But he was tricked into thinking Sirius had got caught down there and went off to help him. Things turned out ok in the end, but still. Sirius was in a right old state when we thought Harry was dead for a bit. He's a lucky lad really, to still be alive."

"Well he sounds like his father. I remember when he turned up with Sirius one Christmas wanting feeding and charmed his way right into the dinner table and seconds. What with him and Sirius in full flow I'm surprised we only ended up keeping Sirius for a week that year? I'd have thought at the rate he was going he'd have his own bedroom in no time. Wifey always was a bit soft in the head when Sirius was concerned."

"Harry can do it too sometimes but he doesn't realise he is, but you remember his mother? Lilly, she was something very different wasn't she."

"She was a stunner wasn't she and had the biggest heart imaginable?"

"She was and more than half the time Harry's more like her even if he doesn't realise it. He doesn't seem capable of the same daft arrogant ways as his father. Still got a lot of pride mind you, but I would never of... Well lets just say he's an honest young man that has to deal with a hell of a lot of problems on his own but still has a very big heart."

"What does he think of Sirius as his godfather? Or is his life kept closely guarded by Dumbledore?"

"Oh yes. Dumbledore keeps a very close watch over Harry, always has, but far as I can tell they get on ok. They spent some time together over the summer but Harry was having a few problems and it wasn't always a very cheery affair.' Lupin sighed again remembering how Sirius only seemed to be held together by his hair some evenings when Harry was in a particularly bad state.

'Sirius loved it though, it didn't matter to him however many times Harry through up over him. Sirius kept going back for more and Harry was ever so grateful in his own way. He's never had anybody to fuss over him like that and he's finally letting somebody take care of him. Plus, Sirius has finally come out of puberty, spends most his time doting on him. If it wasn't for Harry being totally insecure most the time I wonder if all the attention might go to his head." Lupin explained as Ted seemed to develop a rather curious expression.

"I'm glad, that boy needs some loving from what Tonks has said. Still the little women will be over the moon when she hears 'dear sweet little boy Sirius' is ok and he's got Harry to dote on as you put it. She was ever so upset when they dragged him off and we had her in hysterics when he escaped. She never did believe the rumours, always said he didn't have it in him to kill all those people." Ted explained a little sadly as they both sat in silence listening to the mother and daughter squabbling in the next room.

"But why did you bring him hear? What ever this weird landlord is like he must go out sometimes." Mrs Tonks's snapped.

"Well Sirius can't go out and he's always so stubborn, he won't let Remus alone with me for long enough, so I had to bring him somewhere else!" Tonks gulped then realised what she'd spat out in such a haste.

"What do you mean Sirius is so stubborn? Where've you been living? You said you we're living with Remus?" Her mother snapped looking rather confused as Tonks sighed heavily and started to explain slowly with the same stubborn cross face Sirius had when he couldn't see Harry.

"Well Remus is living with Sirius, it's his house and I've sort of moved in. He's lonely and he doesn't make me pay rent. And he cooks nice food for my tea when I get in and most the time he does my washing too." Tonks tried to explain but a light flicked on in her mothers head and she suddenly lost all her furious cross attributes and took on a whole load of other annoying ones.

"What you've seen him? How is he and why didn't you tell me I've been worried sick about him? Running around the country like a mad convict like that, escaping prison, what the hell has he been up to? I need to know my little Sirius is ok." She slapped her daughter hard on the arm in an attempt to make her talk quicker.

"Well he's board, he can't go out the house or anything so me and Remus keep him company. You know he was never suited for sitting around on his arse and he loves cooking when he's in a good mood. He loves it even more than kicking Kresher about the place and it's far more constructive." Tonks tried to explain but her mother had that dreaded look again.

"He's stuck in that wretched place he used to call home and you have him cooking and cleaning for you?" She snapped soaking up any information about her much missed cousin possible.

"He likes it, gives him something to do. He decorates as well you know, made a lovely job of re-tiling the bathroom." Tonks tried to explain off hand glad the subject had changed from Lupin's total nakedness with her, to dear sweet 'wonderful' Sirius.

"Well I guess it must be difficult, but at least he's not scrapping around in some dreadful hole. Does he seem ok, he must be totally innocent then mustn't he, that sweet little boy would never go against James for anything and they said he murdered all those people too, what was all that about?"

"Oh yes he's totally innocent it was Peter that betrayed the Potters and framed Sirius. He's still alive somewhere working for you-know-who. Harry was a right mess when he met him again, the idiot had been pretending to be a pet of one of his friends."

"What that horrible lumpy boy that hero worshiped Sirius turned out to be the traitor? My god and all this time he's been pretending to be dead, I was sure it wasn't Sirius but I couldn't believe it would be that other friend Remus, Sirius always said such nice things about him, well up until his last visit. And what you going on about Harry? You mean the famous one, Sirius's godchild?"

"Yes the famous one!' Tonks rolled her eyes and received another slap on the are for being so flippant.

'I told you I see him every now and then in the holidays and I've been working up at the school some weeks as well. Like everybody else it never occurred to him Peter would be the one passing information. And Remus is such a nice man, honestly. Anyway, Sirius does ask about you every now and then, he likes to hear how you are and things it was one of the first things he said to me when Dumbledore introduced him again."

"Oh I'm so glad he's ok. I don't suppose there's anyway I could get to see him is there."

"No afraid not, we have to be careful about coming and going but we all chip in to keep him company. Now, seen as Remus is such a nice friend of 'dear sweet little boy Sirius's' will you try and be nice to him? I think you gave him such a shock coming home like that." Tonks asked a little sarcastically but actually very worried her mother may have scared her beloved Wolfie off somewhat.

"Gave him a shock!' Andromeda huffed.

'But I suppose seen as he looks after my dear Sirius, but I'm still in a bit of shock. You never bring boyfriends home and I'm beginning to wonder if you'll ever settle down with a man. But I suppose this is better than nothing."

"Mother he's really nice, you'll like him I promise, if you haven't frighten him off already, it's taken me ages to get him to go out with me. He thinks he's not good enough for me because of his stupid monthly's but he is, honestly mother, you'd like him if you were just nice to him a bit."

"I'm sure I will. Will he stop for dinner then? What does he like to eat, I hope he doesn't mind vegetarians?" She asked flicking her wand so the pots started to wash themselves.

"That won't be a problem and he doesn't even drink much. He's just a bit shy that's all." Tonks quickly added seeing her mother's final look of acceptance and sighing with relief that the worst was probably over, for now.

"From what I herd down here it didn't sound like you had confidence issues to me?" Ted laughed at himself as Lupin's face turned bright red and he quickly had a cold drink of water before Tonks and her mother came in the room painfully politely to see him. He quickly jumped to his feet and looked at Tonks for help but she merely smiled weekly and tried to give a nod of encouragement.

"I'd like you to stay for dinner Remus it would be nice to get to know you properly." Mrs Tonks asked but Lupin could tell this was more of an order than any sort of suggestion.

"Sure that would be nice." He tried to explain but then seeing the black haired witch with her proud features suddenly remembered Sirius and checked his watch.

"I just need to send a message to someone and then I'm all yours."

"Is it Sirius, I know your looking after him see and will you please tell him I want to here from him soon. Even if it's one of his lovely little postcards he used to make for me." She quickly asked as Tonks roller her eyes behind her mother; fortunately Lupin was too confused and embarrassed still to react sufficiently so Andromeda wouldn't notice anything.

"Sure I won't be a minuet." He explained quickly following Tonks through the kitchen and into the back garden.

"You'll be fine just try not to talk about him too much because that's all she's going to bleeding ask about now." Tonks explained as Lupin started scribbling a message with his wand on an old bit of paper.

"Well what can I talk about then?" He asked nervously.

"Anything you like, dad will probably make a lot of crude jokes about us, but he's ok really and I guess it would keep you in mum's good books if you talk about him for a bit.' She continued.

'What you telling him then anyway? I bet you don't put the truth about how she first met you on my bedroom floor?" Tonks laughed.

"Of course I'm not going to and don't you dare tell him. Meeting fathers are one thing but Padfoot, he's an evil bastard when it comes to your family, you know the only reason he hasn't threatened me with a serious severing charm is because he has the firm belief that I'm so pathetic I'd never get it up and you into bed anyway!"

Lupin whispered quietly back as he tapped the paper three times with his wand so the ink disappeared off to the corresponding letter back in Sirius's bedroom drawer, you could never put that much but for quick messages that meant nothing to know-one else it was ok and they were yet to find a way to intercept it.

"Well he was wrong wasn't he!" Tonks laughed as she led the way back into the kitchen. Lupin found himself been pushed down into a chair next to Ted and Tonks as her mother had long since given up asking for any help the kitchen by her clumsy daughter. The last time she asked for help in the kitchen by her husband nine months later Tonks popped out with a bit of effort.

"Do you like lentil soup Remus?" Ted asked quietly as his wife busied about the room and Tonks tried her best to watch all three and judge their reactions so she could keep the peace.

"Yeah it's ok, why?" Remus replied trying not to look at Tonks for fear of grinning like a stupid school boy with a crush.

"Coz it's all we bloody get these days. I hant had a decent steak in years and now she's decided to go all vegetarian as well as organic." He muttered as Lupin smirked and Tonks and her mother rolled their eyes behind his back.

"I can see why that would bother you!" He decided diplomatically not wanting to get on the wrong side of Tonks's mother but also quiet liking her father and his old man ways.

"Yeah well hopefully seen as you're a werewolf and all she might start cooking some decent meaty foods again, if you come round for dinner more often that is." He grinned nodding to his wife and rolling his eyes as Andromeda tutted slightly as if to say 'no such thing matey, your strictly on the healthy diet!'

"Bring Sirius with you and I might even get proper home made thick creamy trifle and hot custard as well." He added with a little knowing look. At this though even Tonks had to agree that they probably would get a five course thick creamy meal if Sirius turned up for dinner one day.

"We can only hope." Remus replied then smiled best he could to Andromeda, just as Ted had predicted she heated up some home made lentil soup and seeded brown bread.

Well at least it was healthy he decided, taking his bowl and trying his best to smile subtly at Tonks who shrugged and started on her own meal quiet used to healthy home made stuff.

"So your Sirius's friend from school aren't you?" Andromeda began politely as Ted rolled his eyes sighed then started eating politely.

"Yeah that's right. He always said nice things about you, said you were his favourite relative." Remus added hoping to try and improve on his first impression of literally screwing her daughter like a mad werewolf as she arrived home to see them.

"I'm glad, he was always such a nice young man." She explained politely supping at her dinner with far more grace than her daughter making Lupin smirk inwards.

"And what do you do now?" She asked and Lupin could feel that uncomfortable unemployed thing cropping up soon but was also thankful of Tonks's scowl behind her bread and Ted's smirk behind his.

"What ever crops up really?" He tried to explained off hand but Ted, although he didn't have half the subtly of his wife seemed to have taken a liking to Remus and put in a helpful word.

"It's ok, I never kept a job very long in my adult life either and we managed perfectly fine." He declared making Lupin feel if anything even worse now he was caught between Tonks's scowling at her mothers questions, her mothers scowling at her husbands bluntness and Ted's shocking ability to make difficult inappropriate comments with the greatest of ease.

Of course there was also the annoying feeling in the back of his head that Sirius would actually find this highly entertaining whether he had a normal life or not, just to sit in the corner as a dog and watch would be his idea of a brilliantly entertaining afternoon, through in James watching from where ever he was and Lupin felt like he was on the wizarding version of big brother.

"Yes well Ted you were an oddball weren't you!"

"And you married me!" He laughed taking another bread roll and grinning away but Remus had to agree he did have a point there.

"Remus was telling me earlier while you two hens clucked in the kitchen about what a fine young man the Potter boy is turning into." He began before his wife could get any further into her interrogation.

"Well I'm glad, from what I've heard he seems to have a lot of troubles every now and then." She added politely.

"He does, but he seems to mange ok, especially now he gets to talk Sirius so often."

"What, Sirius still gets to be his godfather?" She suddenly wondered.

"Of course, who else would James have looking after him. He still has to go stay with his other family every now and then like always and Dumbledore keeps him safely locked away at school most the time but he's seems really rather fond of Sirius and comes to see him in the holidays when Dumbledore decides it's safe enough."

"Really, I thought he never left that school, I heard the new ministry is trying to get hold of him but Dumbledore won't let anybody near the boy."

"They are and no Dumbledore doesn't let anybody near him who isn't, err, pre-approved by Dumbledore. It's just not safe anymore for him, even in the wizarding world and Dumbledore doesn't want Harry to have to put up with things like the ministry until he's ready. Officially he never leaves the school. And unofficially he never leaves Dumbledore's watchful eye." Lupin explained plainly pleased how Tonks had told her parents already about some of things she does for Dumbledore.

"Scrimgeour's even got people posted in Hogsmade to try and catch him leaving the school or just wandering around by himself on a school visit. That's why Sirius sent us up to meet him today. So he could at least get some fresh air like his friends without being hassled by anyone." Tonks continued on Lupin's behalf pleased her mother was softening a very tiny bit.

"So that's what you do on your days off? Go up and down the country for Sirius and Dumbledore?" She asked peering closely at her daughter.

"Mum it's not like I'm working all day every day."

"You never come home dear these days. You spend all your time working or sneaking off."

"No I don't, I get more free time now than I used to but I help out with more important things now instead of playing on my dratted play station as you put it." Tonks snapped back.

"But you're getting so skinny dear you used to have a lovely full figure dear and now you're all skin and bones."

"Mum just because I was fat nearly all my life doesn't mean I'm too skinny now, besides Sirius does some good cooking these days, he's finally stopped putting chili in everything!" Tonks replied in her mother-daughter way. Lupin wanted to vouch for Tonks on her eating having seen her eat just as much as Sirius does on a hungry day and never puts an ounce on of weight on and by half he's looked closely to see if she does.

"It's true he does seem to be able to cook for some reason.' Lupin added.

'Can't fathom how, he could never cook before!"

"Why would he put chili in everything?" Andromeda asked scowling like her daughter does when she concentrates on something important and happened to be in a slightly bad mood.

"I think he was fed up of eating rats and has finally got his taste buds back to be honest, he eats constantly though now. He's put on a load of weight, he'd never fit though them prison bars now so were going for the never get caught again approach." Tonks explained a little too chirpily.

"Good for him, I bet he never got a decent meal in that hell hole, not that most of me don't deserve it mind you." Ted added quickly butting in before his wife had formed her words.

"He ate a lot of rats?" Andromeda asked putting her spoon down stunned at the very thought of her dear Sirius eating rats.

"Yeah well, he said they're easier to catch than birds and he was always moving around, people would notice if he started stealing food too often."

"But he lived off rats, how come he never caught the plague or something." She continued unable to eat her own pleasant food with the thought of Sirius living on a diet of rats so clearly in her mind.

"He err, has a very strong stomach, he can eat almost anything. Managed to cook a pigeon once or twice but decided the wings and feathers were too much hassle for the amount of edible meat he got." Tonks pondered thoughtfully.

"He hasn't had rats in over a year though now. Harry won't let him." Lupin added hoping this wasn't going to develop much further, Sirius may have a strong stomach but Remus certainly didn't, rats for dinner wasn't what he considered a delicacy.

"Oh well, I still think I'd like to send him a doggy bag if you don't mind giving it to him Remus?" She finally decided picking up her spoon again.

"No of course not, I'm sure he'll like it." Lupin tried to reply with a plain face given that he was being strangely reminded of Molly Weasley and Sirius all at the same time and hoped it didn't crop up with Tonks as he was sure all concerned would find the image offensive.

For now though he tried to concentrate on his dinner and having got past the odd serious lack of meaty stock that he usually put in his food he found it quiet nice.

He was however trying not to get too warm again as he was well aware he was covered in Tonks's dried sweat and although it was doing it's best to turn him on, he didn't think it was something Ted would find funny. Even if his little girl did, she was after all still His little Nymphi and always will be.

They managed to get through soup and even some home made cakes with out too much trouble, Lupin seemed to spend a lot of time talking as Mrs Tonks seemed determined to ask him a lot of questions. He didn't mind too much, at least they didn't have that odd disapproving look when they worked out he was a werewolf, but still, he wouldn't call it enjoyable. Until Andromeda brought up a subject Tonks had been hoping she wouldn't.

"So may I ask, was it you that crushed my dear pansy's by the front gate when someone brought Tonks home completely drunk a few weeks ago?" She asked bringing out some coffee and eyeing Lupin dangerously.

"Err, I'm sure I didn't squash your plants but I did bring her home, didn't want her wandering around by herself in that state and Sirius would have gone nuts if I brought her back to him like that.' Lupin explained hoping it wasn't him that had crushed the plants as judging by the garden and the hundred books pilled up by the stairs she was probably a dangerously keen gardener.

'He's very, erm, dangerously over affection about things like that and spent hours making me ill the following day with his over greasy fried breakfast." Lupin explained cautiously.

"Hmm, well at least you had the decency to see her home safely." She decided sitting down and handing Lupin a cup.

"Mum I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself." Tonks declared scooping sugar into her cup.

"Not in that state you weren't. You were trying to break in through the open window because you couldn't find your key again. And then you managed to topple the table over when you were sick again, all over my new carpet and all." She chided as Tonks went a little redder around the cheeks and both Ted and Lupin had to look away from her so not as to burst out laughing.

"Yeah well, I dropped it in that pot of sick and didn't want to pick it out again." She tried to explain quietly.

"You never said you through up?" Lupin asked having injured hours of torment by Sirius for hanging his head in the toilet half the day.

"Yeah well, I wasn't about to let him wind me up like he did you. He spent most the following day eating fry up's outside your room didn't he and wafting the smell over your nose when you slept to see how green you'd go before you woke up!"

"Yeah he's quiet horrible sometimes isn't he." Lupin replied remembering how dreadful he'd felt that day and how Sirius had found it almost as fun as having Harry around to wind him up about it.

"My dear sweet little Sirius is not horrible, it severs you right for dinking too much doesn't it!" Andromeda snapped leaving Lupin in no doubt she didn't approve of drinking too much and no body was aloud to say anything against Her sweet Sirius in this house.

"You know mum you'd probably get on very well with Harry?" Tonks suddenly explained.

"Why's that dear?" Ted asked supping at his cup politely enjoying the entertainment for the week.

"He's stupidly and inappropriately besotted by Sirius as well." She decided clearly, Lupin could only agree with her and Andromeda decided she probably would like to meet Harry leaving Ted to merely smirk and stole another biscuit when he thought his wife wasn't looking.

"That's enough for you!" She snapped slapping his hand as he cheekily stuffed half the biscuit in his mouth. After a few moments of quiet Lupin's pocket watch began to chime and he quickly pulled a bottle out his pocket.

"Err, I have to drink this hope you don't mind." He quickly added pulling the top off and downing the contents in two or three quick gulps. He put the lid back on and shoved it back in his pocket before quickly magicing up a glass of water and drinking that quickly as well.

"It's his wolfsbane." Tonks explained to a slightly confused mother.

"Oh ok." Understanding now why it was so important he drank it quickly.

"It tastes foul but I still drink it." Luipn explained after finishing his rather disgusted facial expressions as it all washed down.

"Well if it's good for you it will taste foul. Now would you like another cup of coffee?" Andromeda asked taking his cup and looking at Tonks.

"Well actually I shouldn't stop too much longer. Sirius will be getting restless again if I leave him too long. I swear he's worst than a flaming puppy sometimes for trying to chew up the furniture." Lupin explained which was usually true, Sirius was often worse than a dog or actually a dog chewing on the furniture because he had tooth ache and had forgotten about wizarding dentistry.

His wanting to go though had more to do with the fact that he usually got grouchy and sometimes offensive without meaning to after taking his first potion of the month. Not to mention worn out for no reason and he had had a bit of a busy day already.

"Oh yeah sure, why don't you go and sit in the front room with Nymphadora and Ted while I pack up a doggy bag for Sirius, won't be long, got some more cake round here somewhere." She started clearing the table and after offering to help he did as he was told and headed into the living room with Ted and Tonks.

"You don't have to go you know?" Ted asked sitting down in his chair and picking up his paper.

"No I should really get going I was meant to be back with his stuff hours ago." Lupin explained looking at Tonks.

"Oh well, as long as you come back some time soon with maybe a few more clothes on." He grinned sealing his lips the moment Andromeda came in with a little bag and a small tin. Lupin hid them away in his cloak that Tonks had retrieve from the landing and got up to leave as well.

"It was nice meeting you Remus your welcome back any time soon." She explained nicely.

"Thanks." He managed standing up and pulling his cloak on.

"Err, Nymphadora you and I are going to have a little chat, now show your friend out nicely and take that horrid black cloak off." She continued with the politest smile and tone imaginable. Tonks rolled her eyes but did as she was told and walked Lupin out to the front gate and pointed him in the right direction to a dark ally where he could apperate safely from.

"You shouldn't worry about me Remus, I can handle mum but do you mind err, keeping quiet from Sirius I err, don't want to?" Tonks started.

"Rub his nose in it?" Lupin helped.

"Yeah something like that."

"I won't. Are you coming back later or do I have to wait days and days before I can get you on your own again?" He asked sounding a little too hopeful he thought.

"I'll try, even if I have to break out the roof again. But I think I best clean my room a bit before I go." She grinned kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Lupin smiled back down at her resisting the urge to kiss her too much.

"Don't worry about it, I had fun!" She grinned giving him a half hug and another kiss before finally saying good bye.


	13. Chapter 13

Jrose - I'm sorry it took a little while to get the next few chapters up, I fixed a few glitches and got me self a different reader so i hope you enjoy my next few installments. As always please read and review. Thanks.

Chapter thirteen - 'Years of Charming Remus!'

"Sirius, where the hell are you?" Lupin called heading into the living room and wondering where the wagging tailed dog had gone off to in his absence. He was just beginning to get slightly worried that Sirius had gone out on a jolly or something but soon found him soaking wet in a bath robe striding out his bedroom.

"Oh your home? Where you bin, got you're message?" He answered heading back into his room, pulling the plug out the bath and leaving his door half open while he dried off. Lupin came in and sat down on the bed pulling his cloak off to wait for Sirius to get dressed.

"I've bin to see your dear cousin, don't worry, she soon worked out I was in touch with you and sent you a doggy bag!" He called through to get a slightly muffed reply as Sirius dried his hair with a towel.

"You told her I lived with you!" He asked a little shocked.

"No she guessed and Tonks explained that I sort of spend a lot of time with you and stuff. She was extremely happy to hear about you and Ted seemed to guess you were here in the impenetrable fortress he calls a shit hole. Even made a few comments about your drunkard father that couldn't find his way back in half the time." At this Sirius merely nodded in agreement with Ted and let the mention pass quiet un-noticed.

"Oh well, I guess she's not likely to tell anybody, thinks a lot of me she does but still, you should be careful what you say to her." Sirius added warningly, he loved his weird cousin and he didn't want the fact that she was any relation to him, causing her problems. Tonks however would easily point out that Andromeda already had a whole range of sisters, parents and brother-in-laws that were far more dangerous and murderous than he was even believed to be and therefore he shouldn't worry so much.

"I know, I will, for her own good really, she doesn't know where you are exactly." Lupin replied as he handed Sirius a clean pair of trousers from the side in the hopes he'd put them on soon and sat back down on the chair.

"How did you like her?" He asked brushing his hair so it actually looked more lopsided than when he started and laid down lazily on his bed.

"How the hell did you manage to produce a relative that after all these years still is totally besotted by ya? I mean, it was worse than trying to be offensive about you two Harry, he just gives killer looks but she'd beat the crap out ya with a frying pan given half the chance for saying you were a looking a bit ragged these days or something obvious like that." Lupin asked blankly as Sirius barked his laugh out.

"Years of charming Remus, I've been working on her since I was about five or six years old. Did you like her?" He asked grinning away almost as happy as when Harry talked to him.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I made a brilliant first impression though but still, she seemed to warm up to me when Tonks told her what a good friend I was to you. I get the feeling that's me only asset as far as she's concerned!" Lupin sighed blankly.

"Oi, don't you dare go spoiling my brilliant reputation with her, besides what's this goody bag you've got me anyway?" He asked sitting up and quickly grabbing the tin and bag to pull it open like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Ted seems really odd but ever so funny. I mean, he's really sarcastic about everything and I was kind of expecting him to be a bit more, err, difficult that's all."

"Why, he's a lovely bloke, his humours about as a dry as a dessert but still, he's an easy going sort of bloke? Why did you think he would be difficult with ya?" Sirius asked pulling out a box of home made biscuits and smacking his lips hungrily.

"No reason. Just I get the impression I'm the only bloke Tonks has ever taken home in her entire life that's all." Lupin tried to explain off hand, glad Sirius had the lure of home made biscuits to distract him a bit. Honestly if he didn't look so old on the outside he could easily pass as about seven sometimes.

"Oh ok, but still, I bet you he doesn't care about you been a werewolf, one time James mentioned you at Christmas dinner and he made a load comments about hot werewolf sex, and what a randy bugger you must be, went way over Tonks's head and she kept asking questions about it all when Andromeda went out the room.' Sirius added casually digging further in his bag to find an odd looking book. At this though Lupin suddenly coughed and almost chocked on his own breath.

'What's the matter with you?" He asked putting his book aside and looking curiously over at Lupin choking next to him, he was sure that couldn't be a healthy thing for Remus, the urge to slap on the back to help though had long since drifted out of his memory.

"Nothing, just feel a bit sick from my first potion that's all." He mumbled and for a moment he was sure Sirius could smell Tonks on him, but he merely shrugged and went back to his tin that the weird old-man-looking-seven-year-old soon worked out had a few roll ups of home made stuff in it.

"Oh god, that women knows me so well!" He sighed almost dreamily, shoving the tin in his bedside cabinet and starting on a biscuit.

"I hope you aint gonna have one of them near Harry! I saw what you're so suddenly chirpy about!" Lupin asked sounding very serious and boring again, like when he was always so skeptical about James and Sirius's next big adventure.

"I wasn't going to but now you mention it, he'd probably like to have a try wouldn't he!" Sirius grinned showing a very evil looking glint in one eye that Lupin knew from numerous past experience never led to anything good.

"Don't you dare, his mother would go mad!" Lupin snapped shocked at Sirius's sudden stupid chirpy idea.

"Yeah but he's a young man now, he can make his own decisions about things, besides, it's gonna be months yet before I see him again.' He added then grinned broadly.

'I might have finished them all by then. Anyway, this is 100 home grown stuff knowing her, it's not gonna have anything too strong or dangerous init. Andromeda would never give her dear sweet little Sirius something dodgy, now would she?" He decided looking forward to maybe rubbing Molly's nose in it if she caught him and Harry smoking in the living room. Despite Remus, Sirius had no intention of letting Harry anywhere near his tin, having quickly decided that James may not approve of Sirius helping Harry on the way to debauchery and would most likely insist that Harry find his own way there. Lupin however thought to change the subject to Harry for a while seen as he was the main purpose for leaving the house today.

"Harry seemed ok when we saw him, I'm pretty sure I saw a pissed off ministry person outside Zonker's but we took them somewhere out the way and I'm sure we weren't followed."

"Oh, ok, who was with him?" Sirius asked putting his school boy ideas away for the moment to be more of a responsible adult.

"Just Ginny, she wanted to talk to Tonks. Anyway, Tonks was telling him about the Nargel pub on the edge of Hogsmade." Lupin started.

"She best not of told him how to get there, I warned him whatever he heard he wasn't to go anywhere near that dratted place." Sirius snapped sitting up a little more straighter making Lupin smirk.

"Yeah he said you did and no, she didn't, but still, Ginny mentioned something about you having your own personal comments board on some toilet door."

"She did?" He asked suddenly very confused.

"Apparently all those girls you tried to seduce in school gave you marks out of ten and graffitied it in some toilet and it's still there now!" Lupin explained as Sirius started laughing again. Lupin had only told him because he knew Sirius would have some weird vanity in him that found it funny.

He liked to see Sirius laugh, he'd been so much better this year now he regularly talked to Harry over the mirror. There was always that dark side to him though and Lupin was sure he'd been sulking in the bath for a good few hours and probably banged around the house all day because he was lonely. But still, the face of Azkaban was leaving him drop by drop to reveal a far kinder, healthy man that actually enjoyed banging around and causing an argument rather than doing it because he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Where's Tonks?" Sirius suddenly asked realising she wasn't there and that he hadn't heard her banging around in to things any where yet.

"She's, err, having words with her mother and I think I might be the topic." Lupin explained quietly.

"Arr, I see now, you went back to her mum and dads house uninvited and she suddenly saw you sitting in the living room drinking tea and biscuits all cozy-like on the sofa." He laughed mockingly and Lupin was beginning to wonder if Sirius some how knew the truth and was just teasing him as a sick joke. It would be the sort of thing he'd find funny too, to torture and humiliate Lupin about Tonks as punishment for fancying her.

"Err, something like that, I think she was just surprised to see Tonks at home with a bloke that's all. Ted made a few jokes about Tonks never having a man about and something about wondering if she was gay or not. Well at least I assume that was what he was on about." Lupin explained cautiously.

"Well he would, he must have started when she hit puberty and continued ever since.' Sirius explained biting into another biscuit, annoyed that he'd missed so much the last few years that he couldn't even say for sure what Ted's behaviour would be to his little girl.

'Andromeda's very nice really but I think she's just a bit disappointed that Tonks has turned out to be a bit of a tom boy. She's probably quiet happy about you though. I mean you're quiet a boring sort of old fashioned fart aren't you. Well, maybe not that old, but it's not as if your ever going to pull up on a Harley and drive off into the sunset or anything cool like that. Or shag her brains out the minuet her backs turned!" Sirius explained but Lupin couldn't help but rise despite being extremely pink in the face now.

"Oi, I'm not boring nor am I old fashioned, just a bit poor that's all!'

'And I'm not so sure she's so happy about me?" He muttered afterwards.

"Pardon?" Sirius asked innocently being too interested in his goody bag to listen properly.

"Are you happy about it?" He suddenly asked trying to think of something easy to cover it with.

"It's not that bad, your ok I suppose, if she must like you like that. And I guess I do know you well enough to know what your gonna be like and things which is better than some sort of randy Weasley or something going after her that I'm not particularly fond of. But I don't want to hear about it, I don't want to see it and I really don't want to know what you do behind a closed door, if you ever manage to get that far that is. So, as long as you don't upset her then I'm quiet happy to be ignorant of the entire business." He smiled firmly as Lupin definitely got the point. Sirius was not the person to talk to about his rather embarrassing introduction to Mrs Tonks however funny he may have found it had it been somebody else.

"Oh well, at least your honest!" Lupin sighed as Sirius merely grinned again and went back to digging in his bag.

"I managed to get that broken mirror off Harry's wall but I can't for the life of me stick it back together!" Sirius explained changing the subject and bringing Lupin back from his naughty day dream with a slight bump.

"Oh well maybe there's something in Molly's house keeping book?" Lupin asked absentmindedly.

"I refuse to have to stoop to that level, anyway, what have you been doing all day you don't half smell like Tonks you know?" He suddenly asked making Lupin feel very guilty as his heart skipped a beat at her mention, he'd been sat with Sirius hardly even half an hour and he was already missing her.

'_God that was a weird feeling to have after so many years of loneliness._' He found himself wondering when really he should be listening to Sirius.

"Well I was in her house for ages, any way I think I'll go and have a bath. I'm tired." He decided getting up and hoping he's out and clean by the time Tonks got home, so he could welcome her back properly.

"Sure knock yourself out, I've got cookies to eat." Sirius replied laying down on his bed and pulling out the book and pulling his first tin closer.

It was several hours later when Lupin had long since drifted off in to sleep did the muffled sounds of Tonks trying to shut curtains over a once sleeping portrait did he realise she was back and it was late. Waking up and climbing out the bath to get dried off and quickly rubbing his hair dry, putting some clean clothes on, Remus was just pulling a pair of socks on when he heard Sirius stop Tonks on the stairs.

"What's the matter with you? You look all flustered!" Sirius asked plainly stepping into Tonks way and making her stop.

"Nothing, nothing, just had a bad evening?" She mumbled trying to get past as Sirius stepped aside to keep in her way.

"Hay, you don't get past me that easily, what's the matter with you?" He pestered grabbing her by the arm and poking her towards her bedroom.

"Nothing, just my bloody mother wouldn't shut up for ages!" Tonks grumbled rubbing a tear out her eye before it had time to form properly.

"Can't be that bad your mothers never been in mine's league. What was she so annoyed about?" Sirius asked kindly plonking Tonks down on her bed next to him.

"She's not sure about Remus, thinks he's too old." Tonks muttered determinedly looking away from Sirius.

"Remus isn't that old, he's just old fashioned and a bit out of date that's all." Sirius explained gently trying to put his arm around Tonks's shoulder although not quiet sure he'd done it right as it didn't seem to be helping much yet.

"No he's not, he's just a bit scruffy around the edges that's all! I think his scruffy tweed jacket makes him look cute. And he's not old, I think he's lots of fun! You can't be old fashioned and fun it doesn't work!" Tonks snapped back at him making Sirius a little surprised by the strange girly outburst.

"Oh ok, you think he's fun and I think he's over mature lets leave it at that. But what's the matter with your mother, she's never normally the over reacting type, is she?" Sirius asked as sweetly as he could.

"No well, some times, she didn't like me going to be an Aura and she doesn't like me doing things for the order." Tonks explained dumbly twiddling with the hem of her cloak.

"She knows about the order?" Sirius asked a little shocked again by the strange information his cousin seems to get hands on so easily, really though he shouldn't be surprised she always got the best bits of information out of Sirius with the greatest of ease.

"Not exactly, but she knows I've been sort of doing things for Dumbledore in my spare time. I didn't tell her but she has a way of always getting it out of me. I worked really hard at my training and did well at all the tests to keep quiet about information but mum, she always gets it out of me and I can't help it!" Tonks began to sob softly on Sirius's shoulder as she quickly rubbed tears out her eyes.

"Yeah well some mothers are like that. Why doesn't she like Remus?" Sirius continued gently not exactly sure what the problem with him is, he'd given his vague consent so Sirius was struggling to see way anyone else would have a problem with them.

"It's not that she doesn't like him, it's just she thinks I'm ashamed of him and that's why I never told her about him, and she thinks he's too old for me and that I was only bothering with him because he was your friend!" Tonks whined trying her best to stay in one piece but struggling terribly.

"Do you think any of that's true?" Sirius asked glad for once he could put in to practice his affectionate love for Tonks again even if he wasn't sure that she was noticing much.

"No, I care about him, he's really nice and he makes me feel girly. I like been girly but I'm never very good at it and when I'm around him it's sort of easy and he doesn't care when I knock things over. Even when it's him!" Tonks snapped quietly, at this Sirius had to agree, for some reason, Remus actually liked it when Tonks accidentally knocked into him.

"Yeah well sounds like you do really like him for some stupid reason, I think he's a bit of an old fart these days but when he's around you he seems to be less of an old fart, he's more like he used to be, a young fart!" Sirius pondered carefully.

"Like you are?" Tonks put in encouragingly.

"I'm not like that silly, I'm emotionally retarded there's a difference!" Sirius repeated plainly making Tonks laugh.

"Why does mum like you so much? Even now she thinks the world of you, more than me anyway!" Tonks asked plainly.

"Yeah well, I'm just a wonderful person like that and your mum notices it! Now stop being so depressed about Remus, he seemed dead chirpy when he came home, I think he liked having tea with you lot." Tonks smirked uncontrollably knowing full well it had nothing to do with the tea, although she was pleased that he seemed pleased to Sirius when he came in especially seen as Sirius seemed so blind to it all.

"Where's he now?" She wondered hoping he wasn't asleep so he'd be able to remember when she snuggled up close to him for a kiss before bed.

"In the bath I think, I've got to go down and bolt the house up and stuff and give Kresher a little kick good-night before bed, so I'll see you in the morning, ok?" He added getting up and disappearing outside the room. No sooner had he reached half way down the stairs had Lupin crept across the landing and into Tonks room.

"You ok, I heard Sirius stop you on the stairs?" He asked softly coming into the room and closing the door behind him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Mum was just a bit cross about finding us err, otherwise engaged when she came home." Tonks explained carefully but found her self been pushed against the closed door for a long kiss by Remus to make her feel better (and for the tongue action of course).

"Hmm, well it was a bit of a shock seeing her standing there, I was enjoying myself, why'd she have to come home so early?" Lupin mumbled moving around to kiss her neck.

"Behave you, Sirius will be coming back up the stairs soon." Tonks whispered but Lupin never stopped and this seemed to be driving Tonks's entire body mad with excitement.

"Can't, too horny!" He mumbled kissing her softly as he could.

"Yeah well, just don't get any worse, I've just had a right drilling from my mother about contraceptive potion's and all sorts. I don't want to have to deal with him too!"

"Hay I may be horny but I'm not stupid.' Lupin replied stopping to look in Tonks face.

'Is that what she was so annoyed about?" He asked quietly, sure the prospect of grandkids at Tonks age might not be such a bad idea. It was never going to happen Lupin was absolutely sure but as a motherly sort Andromeda might find it a nice idea.

"Err, a bit and some other things she's err, mixing some stuff for me and well it's a bit of all sorts. She err, thinks you might be using me for easy sex." Tonks explained as Lupin looked back shocked and suddenly let go of Tonks's body.

"Do you think that's all I'm after?" He asked feeling rather hurt.

"No I don't, you had no idea that's what I was err, planning this afternoon that's why your so sweet. You don't think like that do you?" Tonks quickly soothed pushing her body back up close to his and trying to get him to go back to the cuddling kisses.

"Err, no not really. I err, thought we were just gonna have some tea or something." He mumbled wondering why Tonks was even looking at him, he suddenly had this horrible feeling that she just wanted to get a werewolf in the sack to see what they were like and move on. It wouldn't have been the first time that had happened but he was sure Tonks was sweeter than that, she was the sweetest thing he'd ever seen with her natural little ears poking out her hair.

"See you are nice. That's why I like you so much and when I tried explaining this to mum, she just went blank and didn't understand, or maybe I didn't explain it very well?" Tonks mumbled half to herself the last bit.

"Oh, so you don't think that's what I'm after?" Lupin wondered still a bit insecure and confused.

"No silly, I like you for you, I don't care about the rest of it. Besides Sirius said such nice things about you and you've got that cute hurt soulful thing going for ya!" She smiled kissing him gently on each cheek. Lupin had no idea what 'that cute soulful thing' was but if it got him kisses like this then he really didn't care.

"Sirius said nice things about me?"

"Enough talk about him, I want a cuddle." She decided leaning her body in closer to Lupin's and laying her head down on his chest as she rapped her arms around his middle.

Lupin however had very little idea about what an earth Tonks was on about, but she was hugging him warmly and letting him smell her sweet strawberry hair so it didn't really matter. All he could think about now was how cute she looked when she fell asleep in the chair after coming in late from work and the way she some times pouted when she concentrated. He would always cover her up with the blanket and pull her boots off for her so she would be comfortable. She had no idea it was Remus doing this and it wasn't until Sirius mentioned it did she realise and started to notice him and all the good things he had to offer.

"What's this I hear about you telling Harry about the Nargel pub anyway? How would YOU even know it exists?" Sirius asked several days later when Tonks had come back early for tea with Sirius and Lupin.

"Well I do work with Podmore and I found out about it though work and had to go in when me and Arnsley were tracking some tear away troll dealer." Tonks replied casually.

"It's a right horrid dive that you shouldn't be in and now stupid curious Harry is going to want to have a look." Sirius snapped.

"Sirius I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself and besides I didn't tell him how to get there and from what Ginny's been telling me there's some girl he'd much rather sneak off with than go looking for some dive of a pub he'd never get into." Tonks explained knowing full well this would get Sirius's full attention and off the fact that Tonks actually quiet liked going to The Nargel pub after hours for an interesting drink with Podmore was kept out the conversation.

"He's got some girl. He never said." Sirius wondered losing interest in his food again and pouring another healthy glass of red wine for himself.

"No, apparently he's kept it very quiet and I think he knows you would pester and pester him if you found out about her." Tonks explained taking a small sip form her glass.

"No I wouldn't, not if he didn't want to tell me." Sirius answered feeling a little hurt but in reality he would, he just didn't realise it.

"Yeah you would. You'd go on and on and on and be really annoying until you found out every little detail." Lupin explained speaking from recent experience after Sirius had done it to him to find out who it was Lupin kept looking at in the Order meetings.

"Who is she anyway?" Sirius asked ignoring Lupin.

"Ginny didn't say, just that it was some girl in Gryffindor and that Ron didn't know about it yet for some reason and it wasn't Hermione." Tonks replied off hand successfully managing to keep it quiet that she knew full well it was Ginny Harry had been sneaking off as often as he could to see.

"Oh well, I'll rib him about it next time he gets in touch.' He decided, apparently Tonks didn't know enough and there was no point guessing he didn't know enough about the current girls at Hogwarts to be able to guess properly.

'Anyway have you seen your mother recently?" He continued.

"Yeah she err, seems to be a bit better, I think she's been talking to one of her friends. I told her not to talk about you to anybody and apparently she's been talking more about me and my failings according to dad than 'sweet wonderful little Sirius'." Tonks sighed with a roll of her eyes when she mentioned 'sweet wonderful little Sirius'

"But she's coming around a bit and not chiding you every five minuets then." Sirius pushed on a little confused about his beloved cousin, he may love her to pieces regardless but she never seemed to make very much sense to him.

"To be honest I've been keeping out the way, but she seems ok at the moment. Keeps ranting on about clearing my room out a bit but that's all."

"Yeah well, this house is full of enough junk already I don't want you filling it up with all your stuff from over twenty years." Sirius dryly teased.

"Oi, I don't have too much stuff!" Tonks snapped back.

"Err, yeah you do. How many pairs of jeans does one person need?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"So, I had a few problems getting the sizing right when I made them but I have hardly any clothes, you know Hermione's got a walk in wardrobe full of clothes." Tonks snapped back at him.

"I don't care, she doesn't live here, just, I know your like your mother, you horde things and never through owt out." He snapped back over the table.

"I'm not like her, at least I don't keep things from thirty years ago."

"You're not thirty yet and I'm sure you will when you get old enough to be." Sirius snapped back.

"Anyway so what if I have a variety of clothes, you wear the same old ragged clothes that you yanked out some cupboard in this old place. I know you don't get out much but at least make an effort Sirius before complaining about me! Soap isn't on a ration or anything we can get you plenty of it!" She snapped back.

Sirius went quiet at this and Lupin wondered if she'd over stepped the line mentioning his unfortunate lack of freedom but he soon recovered and started back.

"I wash and besides Remus hardly makes any effort and you seem happy enough with him, why do I have to be the only one making an effort to look a little cleaner?"

"Oi, don't bring me into your domestic!" Lupin suddenly put in hoping not to get between the two as they argued. It was never a safe place to be no-man's land between them two, you usually ended up blasted to pieces and some times literally two.

"Then I will take him out and get him some new clothes so he can show you up and maybe even tempt you to make an effort."

"What, no, I hate clothes shopping I never have any money?" Lupin quickly explained looking from one black haired determined face to another.

"I'll pay and you can pick up a new wardrobe for me while your at it, if you think I'm so useless at dressing myself." Sirius snapped back but Lupin noticed it didn't seem to have the same venom he had for Molly it just seemed a little forced that's all.

"Good, maybe it will drag you out of you sulks. It's one thing to mooch about on your own when you have no body to talk to but it's another to hide when we come see you."

"I do not hide!"

"Yeah you do, your frightened Molly's going to take Harry away from you but you're too stupid to see he cares too bloody much to let that happen. Why do you think he spends all his time talking to you?' She snapped through half gritted teeth.

'Now I'm taking Remus shopping on Friday so if you still think your man enough to let me buy you some clothes then I suggest you tell me how big your fat arse is by then so I can at least get the right size." She snapped standing up pouring the last of her wine down her neck and walking off.

Sirius who bellowed 'fine' after her picked up the remaining bottle and sulked off in a different direction leaving Lupin alone half way through eating.

"What a lovely pair they are? It's so nice to have the family together for dinner isn't it Remus." He muttered finishing off his dinner on his own.

Later on he tidied up and went off in search of whoever he first came across, it ended up being Tonks getting ready for a late night shift and he managed to enjoy some rather nice moments on the bed before she disappeared off. Sirius however didn't show his face until morning and when he did, he seemed to be perfectly ok, although Remus decided he did seem more diligent in cleaning the sink and toilet out in Harry's future room than he needed to be.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen - 'There's nothing wrong with stress relief!'

"Sirius Black." Harry called from his empty corner in the owlry with Hedwig sat on his knee as they ate tip bits from his breakfast.

It was early on Friday morning and having managed to get Dobby to drop him off some breakfast by his bed at the crack of dawn, they were sat up comfortable together to talk to Sirius. This was so Harry didn't have to sit in the main hall and eat with everybody else looking and talking to him. He had been hoping that half seven wasn't too early for Sirius, as his godfather had a habit of lying in bed in the morning these days. As it was, he was already awake and munching toast when he replied to the mirror to find Harry sat there looking quiet depressed and fed up on the other end.

"Oh, hello Harry!' He started brightly but then seeing Harry's sullen face immediately wondered what the matter was.

'Err, it's a bit early isn't it?" He asked checking his watch to see if it really was half seven, he'd woken early to watch the sun get up, it being the glorious anniversary of his mothers death and was a little annoyed not to have Buckbeak with him this time to dwell in the pleasure of her no longer upsetting him.

"Yeah well, I wanted to ask you something and I really hate going down to breakfast these days." Harry explained trying to sound off hand as Sirius was clearly sitting down on his bed to be more comfortable.

"You do eat though don't you?' At this though Harry merely rolled his eyes a bit but Sirius just ignored it.

'I don't want you skipping meals because you can't be arsed with eating." He frowned suddenly becoming all responsible and parenty. Harry had recently decided it didn't really suit Sirius's personality to be a responsible adult, but it never lasted very long as Sirius was far too young in his heart to be a proper over baring parent.

"Yes, I still eat, Dobby brings me something in the morning and I've taken to hiding with Hedwig while I eat it." Harry explained trying his best to sound bright and happy for Sirius. The reality was, he was fed up with Hogwarts and wanted to convince Sirius to convince Dumbledore to let him stay over half term.

"Good, I don't want you going all stupidly skinny again. What's the matter with going down to breakfast then?" He asked sensing Harry clearly wanted to talk to him about something but hadn't the confidence to come out and ask him too openly.

"I just can't be doing with it that's all, people keep looking at me all the time and it's annoying." He mumbled but was sure Sirius wouldn't understand, having barely been around many people in years and could only cope with conversation with one person at once.

"Well you've always managed to cope with that before Harry." Sirius wondered unsure what could be bothering him and was kicking himself for being incapable of talking more openly, he knew he should try harder but he just couldn't help it, he was nervous he'd say the wrong thing to Harry and upset him.

"I guess, it's just, well it's getting me down that's all. Can I..?" Harry asked but then stopped having already convinced himself Sirius would say no.

"What Harry?" Sirius asked perfectly normally as Harry took a deep breath out of view, so Sirius didn't notice.

"Can I come stop with you over half term?' He suddenly blurted out but seeing Sirius's surprised blank face started rambling on to fill the silent gap out of worry for the answer.

'It's just getting really crap being stuck here all the time and although we can't lark about like over the summer with all this stupid home work I've got to do. I'd still really like to get away from here and come see you.'

Harry hoped Sirius wasn't too annoyed or confused by what he thought was a rather bold request to make of his godfather. Seeing that Sirius had clearly not expected this but unable to recognise the glowing pleasure in his eyes, Harry quickly continued a bit more. He was sure he was rambling away like an idiot but he just didn't know what else to do.

'I don't mind if you want me to stop here, but you know it'll really piss Snape off if you let me come see you! He keeps putting me in detention and I'm ninety nine percent sure he'll try and do it over the holidays just to be an arsehole." Harry added knowing full well Sirius would do anything to piss Snape off if he could and hoped he could use this in his favour.

"Sure, anything to annoy Snape, but why Harry, I thought you liked it at Hogwarts more than anywhere else?" He suddenly became animated again, trying his best to cover how excited he was to have Harry back so soon. This unfortunately resulted in a lot of shuffling and twitching of feet but he couldn't start celebrating yet though, until he knew for sure Harry was coming, the disappointment would be so dreadful if Harry changed his mind and was sure he wouldn't know how to cope.

"I do, well I did. But I can't stand it at the moment, I never get a moments peace. I can't sit in the Library and do my work. Ron's hardly talking to me because somebody else made it on to the Quidditch team and not him. Hermione's ok but she's getting really annoyed sitting with me at dinner and stuff and keeps having to move between me and Ron and well, I just really don't want to have to put up with a whole week without even getting to hide in lessons from people." Harry explained quickly hoping that Sirius's blank silence was just indigestion or something and not a preparation for a big fat no, with his uncle it was usually a mixture of the two but with Sirius it was just so hard to read the veins on his forehead.

"It can't be that bad Harry, what about Hagrid?" Sirius asked but was really not sure why, he wanted Harry to come see him, not be talked into stopping at Hogwarts all year long.

"It's ok going down to see Hagrid and all, but he's a bit busy most of the time teaching and he keeps going off to see Gwarp." Harry explained picking up another bit of bacon and tearing it in two to give some to Hedwig who gulped in down appreciatively. Harry had wondered about all this bacon making her fat but she seemed to go out every night and fly around the grounds to fly it off so he gave it to her anyway.

After thinking carefully for a minuet Sirius decided it was easiest to tackle each one at a time or at least that was what Remus would do. In the end he began with Ron and the quidditch business as at least he knew something about both quidditch and odd friends. He couldn't understand the oddness of Hermione but Ron assured him no-one could so it was ok to get confused by her.

"Why aren't you and Ron talking then because of quidditch? I thought you two were always such good friends?" He asked carefully.

"We are, but we still argue some times. It's not as if we've fallen out as such, like I said before, I made every one go through the same test to pick new players. He said that was ok and understood I couldn't just stick him on the team because he was my friend. He made it through the first round ok, but in the second round, he was catching quaffels from Ginny and she's really quiet good and he ended up missing a few too many so the other lad got the spot and I couldn't really override it. I did do the right thing didn't I?" Harry asked hoping Sirius would reassure him and say something helpful or understanding.

"Oh well, I guess you can't really show that much favouritism especially with quidditch. Hasn't he got over it yet, you've bin at Hogwarts ages?" Sirius asked hoping that it was just a temporary glitch and that he wasn't going to have to face a whole load of difficult problems involving the Weasley's. Recently he'd grow to quiet like a few of them, not many but a few at least.

"No, not exactly, he was a bit down at first but then he got ok for a bit and I thought he'd be ok.' Harry explained sounding almost hopeful for a moment.

'But then he got it in to his head I had some secret girlfriend and wasn't telling him about her. I told him I didn't but he's not that daft and kept at it until I told him to pretty much bog off and leave me alone." Harry explained as Sirius tried his best to cover his amusement. Unfortunately he was totally useless and the snort was clearly heard by Harry.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't find it funny Harry. Although, do you have some secret girlfriend you're not telling him about?" He asked raising one eyebrow curiously as he spoke, Harry couldn't help but let his cheeks go slightly pink and hoped beyond anything it was too dark for Sirius to see properly.

"Not exactly, there was a girl involved but it's not that sort of thing.' He tried to explained in an off hand way ignoring Sirius's 'oh I!' look.

'I just go and see her sometimes for a bit of, err, stress relief. She's more my friend more then anything else." Harry explained rather annoyed at Sirius's comic face as his over active young male mind guessed what 'stress relief' meant until he almost toppled off his seat in hysterics. This added to the fact that he was actually getting quiet old and the same age as Harry's own father would be, made the expression to Harry somewhat difficult to gage.

"Hmm, so she isn't even a proper girlfriend then?" Sirius nodded knowingly forcing his mind to be a bit more mature than it wanted to be for Harry's sake.

"Oi, don't look at me like that I'm not some sex crazed animal." Harry snapped back even if he hadn't yet admitted to anybody, even Ginny just how important she was to him now.

"Harry! You're a randy teenage boy I hardly expect anything else from you! Besides, there's nothing wrong with stress relief, I wish I got it more often myself." Sirius explained bluntly finding the whole situation so amusing he only wished James was with him so they could heckle Harry together. Remus never could get his head round the noble art of heckling people for amusement when they deserved it and he was sure this would have been such an occasion to do it.

"No I'm not! That's what Nev says." Harry grumbled pouting in his shadowy corner daring Hedwig to smirk at him.

"I'm sorry that was insensitive. Well, why don't you just tell him and get it over with? If she isn't that important then why risk losing your friend for a quick visit to the eraser room?"

"Hogwarts has an eraser room?" Harry asked blankly sure he'd never come across such a place in one of his many late night wondering.

"Am I really that out of touch?" Sirius mumbled quietly to himself ashamed of his own lack of touch, he used to know all the places you could take a girl for half-on-stress relief.

"He wouldn't like the idea of her and she doesn't want me too. And to be honest she'd get a hell of a lot of stick being around me from other students." Harry explained truthfully but Sirius hadn't understood exactly his last point.

"Ok, so you won't tell him who it is because she doesn't want him to know and you don't think he'd like the idea of it anyway and I really don't understand the last bit Harry you'll have to be a bit more direct." Harry sighed then began explaining something that he'd only recently understood about girls.

"On the train I told you what happened to Hermione, well, I think that was because some lass was jealous of me spending all my time with her, as she sort of buffers other girls away. It seems I've gone popular again (can't see why, I'm the same skinny idiot I was last year?)' Harry pondered for a moment before continuing.

'Anyway it's sort of got a bit out of hand and I'm finding it really annoying to be honest. You know I couldn't sit down most of Sunday after some lass with really long nails grabbed me arse.' Harry explained honestly and plainly as Sirius had to fight really hard to suppress tears of laughter at this and had no control over his rather cocky grin.

'It isn't funny, that really hurt and I really don't like being grabbed at by anybody, let alone somebody I don't even know." He explained quietly and sullenly this made Sirius stop grinning and realise Harry wouldn't be happy about something like that after the previous summer.

He could have kicked himself for being so insensitive towards Harry, he'd been trying really hard to be sensitive towards other people now Tonks came round so often but he still found it really hard to fight his old ways. Whenever someone asked about how Sirius was coping with his lack sensitivity, Remus merely commented that Sirius has always been like that and he was never going to change so people should stop treating him like he's ill and accept Sirius is pretty much what you can see and always has been.

"I'm sorry Harry, I should have realised. Go ahead with you story." He gestured feeling rather guilty now but still smiling ever so slightly.

"It's ok. It hasn't bothered me in ages, just, I don't like been reminded of it that's all. And that was another thing Ron's been arsey about. Hermione told him how Dumbledore had gone into my head and shown you something but I never told them what it was. I don't want to tell them it's horrible, I don't even like thinking about it."

Harry mumbled looking dreadfully disappointed in himself for some reason and despite Sirius's sometimes insensitive nature, he could see how much this bothered Harry and wondered what on earth he could do to help. He may occasionally forget about what he'd seen in that pensive but Harry having lived through it certainly wasn't going to be so flippant.

"Harry, that's up to you if you tell him. I know it's horrible for you to cope with." Sirius sighed gently as he could.

"Ron thinks I'm keeping it from him, which I am, but I didn't think he would mind too much if he only knew. We started getting into an argument and ended up nearly scrapping on the floor after he'd thrown some heavy books at me, Nev gave me a shove and I just walked off and now we don't really seem to be talking at all. I don't want to tell him, he wouldn't understand but I don't want him to hate me for keeping it from him either. But I thought he'd understand that I didn't want to because sometimes he just doesn't wants to know. I know he doesn't, he's just too awkward to tell me."

Harry finished giving Sirius the opportunity to see just how bad Harry felt at the minuet when he let his head drop into his hands slightly out of Sirius's view. He hated having to talk about it to anybody but at least Sirius knew and could sort of understand. He hated having to think about it as well, or to even be suddenly reminded of it every time there was a particularly cold evening or rainy night.

"You really don't want to talk about it do you?" Sirius finally asked plainly seeing Harry's pale miserable face.

"No! It's horrible. I hate having to think about it. To be reminded when I'm not expecting it's awful. Like when someone shows me a photo without saying anything and I'm not ready to look. No one wants to have that done to them but people just keep on doing it and it's not fair!" He mumbled trying to bite back the horrible empty feeling of worthlessness that seemed to creep up on him out of no-where. It wasn't that he ever felt like crying about it these days, he just hated feeling so empty.

"I know Harry. I do sort of understand, honestly I do but?' He sighed heavily losing all of his pleasure of seeing Harry now he finally saw just how torn up he was at the moment about things.

'Isn't there any way you could talk to one of them and try and explain. Hermione's got her head screwed on straighter, can't you talk to her about it a bit and she might have a better chance of getting through to Ron than you, been more distant an all." Sirius wondered but he knew it was no good. Harry would have said something to Hermione by now if he felt he could, so it was fruitless trying to suggest something like that. Sirius just hated how the whole subject of Harry's attack was so difficult for him to get his head round and usually blamed himself for it anyway. It was no wonder Harry was struggling to explain how he felt.

"I really didn't want to tell you, which is why I gave in to Dumbledore so he'd do it for me. I don't want to have to relive any of it and to have to explain to Ron what happened...' Harry shuddered noticeably at the very thought of this before taking a deep breath and ploughing on.

'Hermione's just sort of accepted that I really don't want to talk but Ron won't. Does he really have to be that insensitive or am I just being stupid not telling him, he's supposed to be my friend?" Harry wondered darkly having often wondered what sort of friends ended up in a scrap of a fight in the middle of the dormitory.

"No Harry, you aren't stupid. I'd find it hard to tell Remus about it and it didn't even happen to me! You're bound to find it difficult, you'd be weird if you didn't, so try not to worry about it so much, you're perfectly normal." Sirius explained gently wishing he could have some magical easy answer to fix everything.

"You didn't though, did you?" Harry suddenly asked sounding almost frightened again by the prospect of someone else knowing his failings.

"No of course not, he asked but I told him you didn't want people to know and he let it go straight away and asked if you were feeling any better. Then he fed me half a chicken and we started talking about Tonks.' Sirius quickly explained annoyed Harry had that little faith in him after making Sirius promise he wouldn't tell even Remus.

'He just doesn't understand Harry and probably never would. Ron's lived a nice cushy little life with all his family and well, unfortunately you haven't. But I do think getting away might do you some good, you still have to sort it with him one way or another. And I guess Hermione's being difficult because she's torn between the two of you and doesn't want to loose friendship with either of you." Sirius wasn't sure if this made sense to him but it did seem to make sense to Harry so at least one of them knew what it was about.

"Yeah I guess your right. Although she say's it's not entirely my fault, but apparently, she can't concentrate with the giggling girls, they seem to always appear at the table behind us in the library and corridors." Harry explained trying to find something a little more cheerier to talk about, even if he wasn't quiet sure why girls giggling and trying to flirt with him was such a big problem to Hermione but still, he had to respect her annoyance some times, it got him through his exams every year without fail.

"I guess she's right, it must be hard to concentrate, and she comes across as deadly serious sometimes about her school work. Remus told me how she won't let anything get between her and her study.' Sirius added, pleased Harry seemed to be coming out of his shadowy mood a bit again and sure some idiocy on his part would help it along a bit. Sirius could always do idiocy, it was as easy as breathing.

'Now tell me about this girl your screwing around with?" He asked thinking the whole concept rather amusing and hoping to take Harry's mind off anything depressing for a while.

"I'm not screwing her as you so impolitely put it and no. I'm not telling you about her. So can I come stay then or what?" He asked trying to change the subject but it was clear Sirius's wasn't going to be waylaid that easily.

"Course you can, I'd like to see you again. I fixed your room up for you just in case you wanted to come so it's waiting for you. Now please tell me who she is and I can pester Lupin to see if he's taught her and what she might be like?"

"Goodbye Sirius." Harry started but he didn't really want Sirius to go yet.

"Oh come on, I'm board give me summit to do. You know I'll only ask you when you get here.' He paused for a moment to see Harry's very determined face looking back at him and after thinking how much he looked like his mother Sirius gave in, for now.

'I'd like you to come, but you best go ask Dumbledore first at your next lesson just to be sure, then I'll send Tonksie along to fetch you from the station." Sirius quickly added sure that anything involving Harry had to be pre-approved by Dumbledore and he'd rather Harry asked than him so he didn't come across as too annoying to the headmaster.

"Tonksie?" Harry wondered but was pleased Sirius seemed to be so fond of her, as it helped Harry feel less guilty when he thought Sirius was being too nice to him for no good reason.

"Yeah, she's moved herself half in, well in a way, while still keeping her flat going as a spare home but I think there's something the matter with it, as she doesn't like going back there very often. It's nice having her around, although I don't think Remus likes it too much sometimes though." Sirius explained casually but Harry heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I have to go now someone's coming, I'll talk to you later when I've seen Dumbledore. Bye." Harry quickly rushed standing back up and shoving the mirror back in his back pocket.

"Potter, what are you doing up here?" McGonagall asked trying not to snap too much and looking at his bag and leftovers from breakfast with a rather difficult book about transfiguration open on the side.

"I was having breakfast professor, with Hedwig." Harry tried to explain, gesturing to Hedwig who was just moving off his head and back on to a perch as he did but she didn't seem to turn cross like he expected and merely half smiled.

"I can see that, you come up here often don't you? Well as long as that isn't today's homework you're trying to do then I don't see any rules you're breaking. Lesson's start in a few minuets though, so I suggest you go get your things and get moving along to them." She explained waiting for Harry to gather his stuff and head back up towards Gryffindor tower.

Sirius came quickly bounding down the stairs to find Lupin sat quiet and lonely by himself eating breakfast as he always did. Ever since Tonks had started stopping more often with a hefty nudge from Sirius and had started hanging around in the evenings more often for something to do, Lupin had become increasingly aware of what he was trying to ignore.

Lupin after having a wonderful day with Tonks and then several more afterward had lost his nerve when he heard the odd comment about how Tonks was still rather young. When this was coupled with his insecurities and a few jokes about his age and gray hair it had left there relationship not cold exactly, but strained, by a bad full moon for Lupin the suddenly randy werewolf and Tonks's unfortunate batch of shifts. This also left her tired and sometimes rather moody and there was only ever so much Sirius could do to help matters being one of the worst forms of cupid imaginable.

Sirius tried his best to sooth things over although he wasn't sure what the hell the matter was as they both seemed to secretly adore the other. Unfortunately Lupin had got it into his head that she was only around to spend time with Sirius and relay messages from her mother and that, not only did Sirius view her as little sister status, he also really cared about her and seemed to adore her mother despite everything. Which Sirius honestly admitted was true. He did.

"Guess what?" Sirius asked sitting down next to his friend and pouring himself a cup of coffee with a cheery bounce that really didn't need caffeine fuelling.

"Well either Tonks has got a new bloke or it's something to do with Harry." He replied sadly, feeling really quiet depressed but still mundanely tuning to face Sirius like he should.

"Oh come on, cheer up you, I've got good news." Sirius grumbled annoyed that in one of his few moments of joy, Lupin couldn't be bothered to join him.

"I'm sorry. See I'm better now, tell me what your news is, you don't often get good news do you, you mad pooch?" He asked scuffing Sirius's hair and watching with pleasure as Sirius's face turned to grim annoyance before going back to his previous childlike chirpiness.

"Harry's coming to stay over half term. And it's just Harry and not all the Weasley's and even better he's got some bird he's diddling and won't tell me who. So I get to pester him about it!" Sirius grinned clearly pleased by the whole business.

_'The simple mind he has in that head sometimes_.' Remus mumbled in his head with an affectionate smile.

"Oh well, it'll be nice to see Harry and I can understand why you'd want him all to yourself seeing as you fully detest the Weasley mother hen, but what's this about some girl?"

Lupin asked cheering up now he knew Tonks hadn't got some new man with big young muscles, lots of money and didn't go as bad as an anal-retentive-middle-aged-women's-pmt every month as Sirius had so kindly put it once (well a hundred and once times to be more precise).

"He won't say, got rather huffy about it actually said it wasn't anything serious, but I got the feeling it might be, and it was just some one he went with from time to time on the quiet. Called it 'stress relief' of all things." Sirius explained calming down now he remembered how fed up Harry had seemed.

"'Stress relief', is that what they call it now? God, I knew we were getting old but if Harry's sneaking off for stress relief we must be getting on." Lupin explained shocked that James's proud little kid that giggled and gurgled in his cot as he tried to suck his own toes was nearly all grown up and sneaking off for 'stress relief' with girls, well Sirius assumed it was a girl.

Sirius however ignored Lupin's comment of running his age down again and since being in Azkaban had never really understood time and ageing. He unfortunately, having gone straight from a silly young man to what he was now, much older, so usually tried his best not to think about the years in between. Not that time had any place in Azkaban, you could hardly tell when one day ended and the next day began let alone the difference between the years.

He however, didn't count himself as old yet and had finally decided having left Azkaban and found himself face first in the freedom of sand, that he was going to skip the years in Azkaban and in his head, was now only somewhere between twenty five and perhaps nearly thirty when he bothered to remembered what year it was.

"We aren't that old you know Lupin. However much you feel it! Besides, I'm curious, Harry's getting older now, we can talk like friends more and he doesn't need to be mothered like a little child in the same way." Sirius began.

"Yes Sirius he does, and he is a child, I don't agree with the way Molly treats him but he still needs you to finish bringing him up. Just because he managed to cope with out anybody all those years doesn't mean that he should have to. Besides, you'd benefit from the responsibility.' Lupin sighed seeing Sirius's slightly slow face following his words carefully.

'Or fall flat on ya face and he'll be the parent, whichever works best really you'll still benefit from responsibility whichever way it's going!"

Lupin was always so disappointed in himself for not taking an interest in Harry sooner than he did. Sirius however, after getting over his momentary crossness at how bad Harry's family life had been, had quickly decided that Lupin's self shame was more than enough punishment for any one and he shouldn't worry about it, at least that was what Harry seemed to be doing so he might as well do the same as it always worked well with James.

"I guess, I do forget how young he is sometimes, but I want to be his friend, I don't want to tell him off like a boring parent, that's no fun. Besides, I was always less emotionally developed than the rest of you as Lilly so kindly put it. He doesn't want me trying to replace James, it wouldn't be right and I don't want to do it." He finished flatly and Lupin found himself actually applauding Sirius's sensitive maturity that Harry wouldn't want anybody trying to replace his father even if it was Sirius.

"I know and you're doing fine aren't you, he wants to come and stay doesn't he? Just don't forget how stupid, idiotic and young you were then, add a few years and that's what Harry's like now." Lupin added letting a bit of his natural sarcasm slip out again.

"I guess but still, what with my mental age and Harry's maturity we're almost equal." Sirius decided constantly yearning for better times with Harry than what he'd so far achieved.

"That is true, you were always a bit behind the rest of us in that way." Lupin pondered but still glad that Sirius was able to keep James and Harry very separate in his mind these days and talk about all three of the Potters comfortably and happily, well most the time.

"Any way, I promised him in the summer he could have that room when he next came and some how a boggart's got itself stuck in the wardrobe and I need your help seeing to it. I'm sure I got rid of the last one but another one's moved itself in. Bloody things are all over the place." Sirius explained finally behaving like an adult again as he stole Lupin's toast cheekily from his hand before it managed to get it's way to his mouth.

"Sure last thing we want is it jumping out on him when he tries to put his washing away coz I aint doing it for him. He's a grown boy he can do his own washing." Lupin explained putting his cup down and pushing his plate away, it was useless trying to eat, he felt sick and Sirius had already eaten all the toast off his plate, while they were talking.

"I guess but it's not as if you do yours, you dump it all on my bed and get me to do it." Sirius sighed getting up after him.

"Oi, you don't do it all and it's not as if you've got much else to do. Besides you do Tonks's washing half the time anyway." He replied happily continuing there odd sort of banter about Sirius and his odd house wife ways.

"Well at least I draw the line at underwear, have you seen how small half her things are? She's supposed to be a tom boy." Sirius's sighed fondly scratching his head but then suddenly had an odd moment of panic and Lupin was just glad it didn't have anything to do with Tonks's knickers. Because yes he had seen how small they are and yes he did really like the look of them on her perky little bum.

"You do think he's going to like the room don't you, it's a bit plain on the walls and stuff." Sirius asked wondering what else he could do for his godson to pass the time.

"No it looks ok. Stop worrying about it, I'm sure once he's filled it with his junk and maybe put the odd picture up it'll be very homely, now piss off so I can go read." Lupin replied flicking his wand and clearing his breakfast away.

"Are you ever going to do something about that bloody women or what?" Sirius asked thinking it unfair that his friend was always so boring these days and he couldn't even get them both to sit down and eat with him anymore.

"I am, I will, eventually. Just stop asking about her and it will pass by sooner." Lupin replied but unfortunately aware that he didn't want it to pass or go away, he wanted Tonks, he was just incapable of getting her.

"I'm just saying that judging by your grumpiness these days I don't think you seem to be getting any better that's all. And maybe if you went and actually held a conversation with her you might find out what a stupid idiot of an arse you really are!" Sirius explained sarcastically.

"Bugger off Padfoot I'm reading, I'll come fix you ickle boggart later. Go and kick Kresher or something will ya?" Was all he got as a reply.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen - 'Was it salmon you had for dinner?'

Later that day at about ten to six in the evening Harry arrived at the headmasters door step having had no dinner as instructed and resolved to ask that if whatever Dumbledore tells him, could he go see Sirius over half term.

"Harry please sit down, did you do the reading I asked you to do?" Dumbledore asked sitting down opposite with a careful eye on Harry and his answer.

"Yes, but I found it hard to get my head around a lot of it to be honest." Harry explained pulling the book out of his inside pocket and laying it on Dumbledore's desk.

"I would be surprised if you did, I had intended to explain it more fully but I trusted that you would get the general gist. From what I can gather the last person to get it out was your father." Dumbledore explained pleasantly but this left Harry slightly confused.

"So it is about changing your shape to become and animal. Am I right in thinking it's also about changing your appearance at will, like Tonks does?" Harry asked, having wondered for a while if it made more sense to read more of the book, unfortunately it didn't, but still he found it rather interesting at times.

"You read further than I asked Harry?' Dumbledore asked looking over his spectacles at Harry not expecting him to have tried as hard as he had been doing. This surprised Dumbledore but it quickly vanished as a small feeling of pride began to take its place.

'Well, well, it seems your friend Hermione's hard work and dedication to her homework has finally rubbed off on you. I'm glad, although for today, I think we shall just stick to the animagus section. Please take you shoes and socks off Harry.' He asked pleasantly as Harry did as he was told without even questioning it, he did not believe that Dumbledore would ever teach him how to change into an animal illegally. He may be attempting to teach Harry a variety of skills but still, to become an animagus was something very few wizards bothered to attempt because it was so difficult.

'Do you have something to ask me Harry?" Dumbledore asked having noticed Harry's pondering mind when he arrived despite the fact that, partly from Dumbledore's teaching, Harry had decided to keep his mind quiet firm against anybody even if it was mere empathy on Dumbledore's side.

"I wanted to ask you if I could go to stay with Sirius over half term.' Harry asked quickly feeling bold but then added.

'I promise to do my homework and stuff and not lark about all the time with him, but I really wanted to get anyway from here for a while and he said I could come, but only if I asked you first." Harry finished seeing Dumbledore's slight smile and hoping it wasn't going to turn into a venomous no.

It did change for a flicker of a moment but then returned back to its normal placid self, Dumbledore had been recently concerned about Harry's sudden odd confidence and then quick uncertainty. Some times he was bold and curious, asking questions whenever he felt like it and other times, like now it was timid and shy, full of self doubt and almost ashamed of himself on one occasion for asking a question that Dumbledore felt only natural and normal that he would want to know.

At first inspection Dumbledore had thought it was merely a hormone surge and fall that made the change, Harry was after all in the prime of his last growing stage and physically as perfectly normal as any other lad his age. Then after a particularly odd lesson when he noticed the lengths Harry was going to, to keep Dumbledore out his head he wondered if it was something more serious, that Harry was acting both bold and timid for a reason. He dismissed this though when he caught a glimmer of lipstick on the very bottom of his inside collar, Dumbledore had only noticed it when he was helping Harry stand again after a particularly difficult lesson that he'd struggled with, consequently Harry past out a lot and Dumbledore had chosen to move on from it for a short while and then was intending to come back to the spell later in the year.

Now however Dumbledore believed it was a totally involuntary reaction by Harry that he didn't seem to even realise it was happening but the cause was still quiet unknown to Dumbledore and he had decided to study the curious boy further.

"I'm glad your godfather thinks to ask me first and yes you may go as I believe he will prove very useful in my next set of homework for you. Plus I'm sure he will very pleased to see you again, enough so as to help him control his moods more for the time being."

Dumbledore replied calmly as Harry began whishing he had maybe put some cleaner socks on this evening, before coming up to his lesson in yesterdays.

"Why do I need to take my shoes and socks off Sir?" Harry asked neatly putting them together like his aunt had always trained him to and stuffing the socks down each shoe.

"Because I don't believe you need the added difficulty of changing them back and forth during our lesson. Please take your tie and over robe off as well Harry.' Still not sure why he was being asked to do such odd things as he couldn't believe what his head was telling him, but as always Harry did as he was told and laid them gently on the back of his chair before taking the space Dumbledore had indicated in the centre of the room.

'I don't expect you will manage to achieve much this lesson but we shall have a go anyway. As you are well aware Sirius and your father took several years to work out how to become animagus and although breaking wizarding laws is not something I wish to promote among any of my students, I do feel that you will allow my exception on this one occasion.'

Harry finally believed his head and listened cautiously to what Dumbledore was teaching him and raised an involuntary and skeptical eyebrow as he did. Even by Dumbledore's teaching standards, which were in there own right quiet astounding and Harry's surprising ability at magic, Harry was sure that if it took his father several years it would take him just as long.

'You seem a little skeptical. Do you not feel I am a good enough teacher?" Dumbledore asked quietly pulling his wand out.

"No it's not that, just apart from the obvious ministry regulations that personally I've never been that good at following.' At this Dumbledore couldn't help but smile slightly as Harry looked away.

'Isn't it supposed to be very hard to do?" Harry asked trying to keep his voice clear of any underlining digs at the ministry, it was hard but he thought he did ok.

"You know of many animagus wizards and yet you still doubt your own ability Harry?" Dumbledore asked reminding Harry that he knew of both Peter and Rita Skeeter who were animagus and nether of them came across as particularly cleaver.

"I am a little I suppose but I'm not like Sirius he's too cleaver for his own good and from what I've heard, my dad well, he was very different to me too." Harry explained catching the little smile Dumbledore was holding and hoping he wasn't sounding too foolish.

"Yes I believe you are right on both accounts but you also have a lack of confidence that shows more often these days. As it is, if you could change what sort of an animal would you choose to be Harry? I want you to think for a moment about this while I fetch some of my own rather ingenious potion, even if I dare say it myself.' He explained in his odd self gratifying way.

Dumbledore left Harry to ponder and he soon screwed his eyes up when he saw Dumbledore had climbed the steps into his private quarters. At first Harry thought it would be good to become a stag like his father, that would make him proud and Sirius would say such brilliant things to him.

But then as Harry tried to imagine his patronus he couldn't think how it would suit him. So he let his mind wonder and wondered how Rita would turn into a beetle and what it was about her that made her choose that other than it was good to spy on people with. Then giving up on her, he moved onto what he thought made him tick and tried again to wonder what sort of animal he would turn into because of it.

Hermione always teased him that he behaved like a cat in the way he would lay out in front of the fire and sleep, or curl up and then stretch out when he woke up. Harry had never thought about himself as a cat but he trusted both his friends when they assured him he did resemble a cat when he slept and had an odd way of rubbing the back of his ear when he concentrated.

'You seem to have some doubt Harry?" Dumbledore asked as Harry opened his eyes to see Dumbledore leaning back on his desk watching him. Harry wasn't alarmed as such, his headmaster often appeared when you least expected him it was just part of his nature.

"Sort of, I can't make my mind up." Harry replied honestly still wondering what would be best for him.

"Between two different animals?" Dumbledore asked casually leaning on his desk but his mind was ticking and working away quickly to predict Harry's thoughts.

"No not exactly. It's definitely one sort of animal, I think, but there are so many different varieties and I'm not sure which one." Harry explained frowning slightly as he thought hard about what sort of cat he would like to be before opening his mouth again.

"Have you ever thought about this before Harry?" Dumbledore asked engaging in conversation with Harry to stop him from dwelling on the thought too much, he was sure it would come to him when Harry was good and ready, the best thoughts always arrived like that.

"No, I've never really thought about it before." Harry suddenly explained making Dumbledore again a little surprised, he liked it though, the way after all his time spent watching Harry over the past years he still managed to say or do something that Dumbledore really didn't expect.

"That does surprise me Harry, I would have thought you rather curious by the whole idea having met Sirius both as a man and as a dog." Harry paused for a moment then answered.

"I suppose, I never allowed myself to dwell on it too much before because if I got it in my head that it was something I wanted to do then I would probably keep trying until I manage it. Plus, Sirius always told me it was totally foolhardy what he and dad did and he didn't want me attempting anything so stupid without some proper guidance. Told me my mother would never forgive him if he lead me on and was hoping to win his way back into her good books some how. Not exactly sure what he meant by that but still, it seems very important to him.'

Harry shrugged smiling as he remembering the brief conversation they'd had after Hermione had asked something for her extra homework and although having the perfect answer, Sirius had been somewhat bamboozled as to why he was being asked things. But seeing Dumbledore looking closely at him he wondered if this daft bit of Harry's information was really necessary.

'This, coming from a man who was wondering around the country as a black dog, scrounging food from old dog loving lady as he pretended to be a loveable stray." Harry finished thinking it weird just how hypocritical Sirius was at times.

"He is perfectly correct but also a total hypocrite I see." Dumbledore smiled inwards so Harry barely noticed how amused he was by Harry and Sirius and there odd little relationship. Both can barely admit how fond he is of the other and yet when they're together they make such a set of peas in a pod however mismatched.

"What sort of animal characteristics do you think you have Harry?" Dumbledore continued. He confessed he had his own idea's about what sort of animal Harry may choose to be, having often wondered about it since he made his decision to teach Harry. He however was also very determined to allow Harry the opportunity to think for himself and not be imposed upon by an over enthusiastic teacher.

"I sleep a lot in front of fires." Harry explained suddenly. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but was well used to his students coming out with answers that make sense to them but don't come across totally formed to another adult.

"Will you please explain that a little further Harry. You must feel this is rather important to your own personality."

"I never thought about it until Hermione mentioned it over the summer and then again yesterday but I do like lying out in front of a fire to sleep. I've been sort of catching up with my sleep since I didn't get much last year. And I've developed a habit of napping in the middle of the day as well and then stopping up later at night to get things done when it's quiet. Don't get much chance at the moment though, other than my bed I can't find a warm enough corner that stays quiet." Harry explained then thinking he was totally stupid tried to say something to rectify it but couldn't think what, so stayed silent.

"Am I correct in assuming you imagine yourself as some sort of cat Harry?" Dumbledore mused, seeing Harry's shy nature popping out again as he made a mental note of it, he was determined to see if there was any sort of pattern emerging.

"Yes actually, but I'm not exactly sure what sort." He replied firmly.

"How extraordinary?' He beamed.

'I owe Professor McGonagall a bottle of butterbeer." Dumbledore smiled.

"You do?" Harry asked cocking one eyebrow to show just how green his eyes had become again since the summer when Sirius could barely tell the colour anymore.

"I asked her opinion of my plan to teach you this having taught her myself many years ago. She is the only other person that knows about this and I must admit we had ourselves a little flutter as to what sort of an animal you would choose to think yourself as.' Harry couldn't quiet believe his ears as his headmaster was talking about gambling over him.

'You must have some idea about the sort of cat you want to be which is why you're deliberating. Were you thinking of a little Tabby cat or a larger Turkish Van or maybe even larger than that?" He continued pleased Harry was growing into his own sort of person and not trying to copy his father.

"Larger than that, much bigger, but with long legs." Harry explained clumsily as he thought.

"Are you thinking of something more like a lion Harry?" Dumbledore pressed on quiet curious by Harry's ideas.

"No not a lion they're, erm, too much 'pride of the rock' creatures and I'm sure I'll end up being something more lanky-like.' He stumbled out then decided.

'Let's just say I wouldn't pull it off." Harry explained but he wasn't quiet sure what he'd said.

"You are referring to the popular children's film The Lion King are you not?" Dumbledore broke into a chuckle but returned to a serious manner quickly to ponder on what Harry was aiming for.

"Only film I ever got to see at the cinema and yes, something like that, but I could never see myself as a lion. I know I'm in Gryffindor but it's just never really been me, moving around like a peacock." Harry explained thoughtfully showing his bolder side again.

"Well let's have a look shall we then, your mind has it's own subconscious idea of what animal it is and this potion will allow it to come out hopefully without to much difficulty."

"So my mind's already made its own mind up and I just can't get to it?" Harry asked wondering if he was way off or not now he couldn't quiet think properly.

"Yes just like that Harry, now when I've poured this on you it will change you into your chosen animal for a few moments and then back into you human form. Then I will be able to teach you how to do it yourself. Now understand it won't hurt, however the feeling is really rather peculiar and I won't allow you to stay too long as an animal as just as Sirius warned, you may forget who you are and struggle to return to your own form."

Harry understood that what they were doing could be rather dangerous but he had total confidence in Dumbledore at the moment even when a peculiar foaming blue liquid was poured onto his head.

It trickled down the back of his neck and soon ran the full length of his spine making Harry shiver slightly as it also covered most of his face, but then as it reached just over his chin Harry had a rather peculiar feeling in his stomach. It reminded him of when he'd tried to send only his head through the floo network to talk to Sirius last year. His insides were churning and spinning and he could feel his skin prickling everywhere as every single hair on his body stood on end and forced itself out of his skin.

Harry's knees buckled and he fell forward on to all fours as his eyes watered and his jaw went ridged. He looked at Dumbledore who was stood away from Harry to give him room to change but was watching him intently. Harry looked down again to his hands but they weren't as he remembered, his long nimble fingers had become short and stubby until the palms of his hands were the largest part of it. But they were steadily turning furry, black and wider.

Harry scrunched his eyes up, he felt sick and hot as his mouth began to push away from his face like it no longer wanted to be so close to his eyes. Then he felt his legs shake and soon he was no longer Harry he was padding around on four powerful paws in fort of Dumbledore who seemed to have an odd aluminous glow to him, he could feel a tail just below his back as it swished from side to side as this powerful creature jumped up onto it's back legs to growl and roar at the headmaster before falling back to his front and collapsing onto the floor.

"Harry would you like the bucket?" Dumbledore asked as Harry opened his eyes and without even thinking stuck his head in the bucket to be sick, it wasn't much but still, he wiped his mouth on the cloth and rolled over onto his back hot and panting.

"That was really rather weird professor, bit like floo." Harry muttered putting his glasses back on straight and wiping sweat from his face.

"Yes I imagine it would be, but was the growling really necessary Harry?" Dumbledore asked flicking his wand to empty the bucket and helping Harry back on to his feet allowing him to lean back on the table to rest for a moment as his heart rate slowed down to normal.

"Sorry professor I tried to talk." Harry replied now realising how stupid it would be to talk as an animal. Like Snuffles did anything other than bark and growl.

"That was really quiet something and I never expected it from you Harry. Up until your back turned black I was quiet sure you would become either a lion or another animal that was totally different."

"Did you wonder if I would turn into a snake, since I have some weird tendencies in that direction at times?" Harry asked not sure if he was over stepping the line but having pucked in front of his headmaster he didn't really mind at the moment.

"I had wondered but just as you didn't feel a lion was really you, I believed the same with a snake."

"Snakes are like most of Hagrid's pet's professor.' Harry explained always willing to defend some snakes.

'Some are just totally nuts and others well, once you get past the predigest against them, they can be really friendly and interesting to talk to. I just never really understood why people were so frightened of them until I met Nagini." Harry explained quietly, comfortably and honestly and in a very Harry like fashion.

"I must confess I have never held a proper conversation with any snake but as you say they must vary, just like people do. How are you feeling now? I altered the recipe a little to help with the violent vomiting that my last pupil had to cope with."

"Ok really, just a bit shaky that's all." Harry explained sitting up again from his hairless lower back.

"Well, well Harry a Melanistic jaguar is quiet interesting. How did it feel to be a rather large, black cat?"

"Erm, weird I suppose, not bad as such, just changing in to one was like sticking my head in the floo network and then some and padding about like that was not exactly familiar, but more comfortable apart from the garish bright lights." Harry explained standing up properly again feeling almost normal and wondered if Dumbledore was going to do it again to him.

"Well it would feel comfortable because you do seem quiet comfortable in yourself and that is just another version of your own personal appearance. How did you feel as a cat, was it like the animal was controlling you or were you controlling it?" Dumbledore continued a little worried by Harry's sudden jumping up and growling at him.

"I didn't feel out of control at all and it wasn't like having someone else inside of me, just rather fun padding around like that. The room looks totally different though, I can't put my finger on how mind you." Harry explained as Dumbledore nodded along pleased with the results so far.

"Good, now I think we should try it without the potion. I doubt you will be able to do it just yet but we shall see. Please stand in the middle of the room and close your eyes." Harry did as he was told and stood as he normally did before Dumbledore, who began to walk slowly around him.

"I want you to remember how it felt when you first started to change, when your skin started to grown thick black hair and I want you to imagine that it is happening again.'

Harry stood perfectly still and imagined the way the hair on his back stood on end and then suddenly began to push itself through growing fatter and longer as it did. He felt a warm shiver run down the back of his spine and lent his head forward feeling his shoulders stiff and sore.

'I want you to feel your hands and imagine what it would be like to have paws there instead of fingers?' Harry did as he was told and with his right hand felt the palm of his left and imagined what it would be like to have short hairy fingers and hard rough palms like a paw.

Harry traced a finger around his palm and concentrated really hard, after a while he began to feel his hand change his skin was getting harder and changing shape. He didn't dare open his eyes to look but had such a peculiar feeling that Dumbledore had stopped circling him, to watch carefully from afar as Harry's hand became black and hairy on the back and his fingers began to shirk into what he knew must be a paw.

'I want you to imagine it as a paw Harry, really will both your hands to become paws.' Dumbledore whispered from what felt like miles away to Harry. He did as he was told and began to think of his hands as paws, he whispered to himself that it was what he wanted, he really wanted to have paws. It took quiet a while but then his second hand began to change and he felt his palm become small and hard as thick black hair pushed itself out of his skin crawling up his arms.

'I want you to imagine that feeling all down your back now and see if you can remember what it is like to have a black hairy back Harry." Dumbledore continued watching on in slight awe although he had the tact not to ever mention it.

Harry lent his head forward imagining a cold and then suddenly hot shiver running down his back. This too took time but eventually he felt it shiver properly and his skin began to slowly prick around his spine and tingle as his hairs stood on end. Harry thought about his paws and gently felt them trying to imagine the feeling of black hair slowly pushing its way out of his skin and growing fat and long down his back.

Finally after almost twenty minuets it began to happen and around his spine from the top of his neck to the top of his bottom, he felt thick black hair pushing its way out his skin. With this however came the horrible lurch of his stomach and he keeled forward on to all fours feeling hot and sick as his stomach and insides span in hundred different directions all at once.

He wanted it to stop, he wanted to be sick but couldn't make it happen, he tried to control this awful feeling of panic rushing up inside but he couldn't. He wanted to either go back to being a human of finish changing but he couldn't make his mind up. Harry began to feel dizzy and cold before finally, collapsing on the floor and finding his hot sweaty body being helped back up easily by his supposedly old frail headmaster.

"Sorry professor I sort of panicked a bit and wanted it to stop." Harry muttered shamefully as he was set to lean against the table again.

"No need Harry, although you took your time about it you did better than I was expecting for a first try.' Harry relished this compliment thoroughly having expected something along the lines of 'you have to try and concentrate more' or 'what did you panic for you foolish boy?'

'I guess you stopped when you reached the point where your insides began to change rather than your outside?" Dumbledore asked calmly while Harry debated puking again. He was so glad he'd skipped tea otherwise he would be humphing up a few helpings of pudding now as it was treacle sponge night.

"Something like that, I was ok until my knees buckled and well half of me wanted to go on and half of me just wanted to through up!" Harry explained wiping sweat from his face and putting his glasses back on.

"The only way is to trust you won't through up and will yourself through it Harry. That's enough for now, I'm pleased with what we have achieved, but before we end our lesson I would like you to have a good feel of what it's like to be an animal. You said you seemed to have a good control over yourself last time and I would like you to have more of a chance to experience it this time.'

Harry pushed himself back up to stand in the middle of the room and waited for Dumbledore.

'This time I'd like you to think clearly about what it feels like to change then it will help you the next time we try. I will be watching carefully and if I think you are loosing control I will change you back but I would still like you to get a good feel for you body first if it's possible.'

Dumbledore explained taking out another bottle and pouring it on top of Harry. It soaked into his hair and ran down his back again giving Harry the rather gruesome feeling as his body fell forward to change into a huge black cat.

This time however Harry shook away the peculiar feeling, shaking in turn from his head down all four of his limbs and even his odd tail that seemed to swoop about at the back. He turned to look at Dumbledore and wondered if it really had worked he tried to say hello but instead he heard a half meow half growl come from his voice.

Deciding that however strange, he must really be a cat and his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Harry started to pad forward to his headmaster who stepped aside and watched him closely with his wand held out to see how Harry behaved.

But Harry wasn't interested in him at the moment, although he found the sight of him rather odd and almost amusing he wanted to feel his feet as they moved and what it was like to have four sturdy legs instead of two. But they were bouncy, not stiff like he'd first imagined.

Turning around the back of his headmaster who turned quickly with him, Harry speeded his pace up to allow his legs to move much quicker and padded quickly around the back on the headmasters desk and chair to see if he could get used to the way his tail swung about behind him and what it was for. It definitely helped him balance but to be fair he did have four legs and he was only on the floor, it wasn't as if he was jumping up or anything.

Dumbledore followed as Harry felt restless, this padding around was all well and good but he had four large legs and he wanted to test drive properly.

Pacing up and down the main space in front of the desk Dumbledore moved to one side to watch him confident now that Harry really was in control and just wanted to know what it felt like. Harry however, had a sneaky idea and was debating how much trouble he would get in to for doing it and weather it would be worth it in the long run. In the end, true to his shape Harry's curiosity got the better of him and pacing the room slowly he eyed the desk carefully.

It wasn't that high a table with a bit of effort on two legs he could probably jump on to it. But with four he should manage it quiet well and maybe even with a bit of grace.

Waiting for a good moment when his headmaster was positioned further to one side, Harry pelted across the room, right around the back of the desk and ran head first at the side of the desk jumping at the last moment up on to it. He managed it, all four paws left the floor but he'd under egged himself and nearly toppled off the other side. With his tail as an extra limb though he steadied himself and stood firmly on the desk to look at his achievement down towards the ground and the fire.

It wasn't that high up and when Harry looked down at the floor he wasn't surprised he almost over jumped it but something else had happened to his front paws, they seemed different and Harry couldn't understand why.

He lifted his right one up and started to have a look at it closely. At first he was aware of how his eyes were different, they didn't seemed to be in focus, he wasn't having any trouble seeing things clearly, it was like he could see both long distance and short distance at the same time clearly. Another thing that was different were the colours, it wasn't that things had a green tinge it was more of a vibration than a colour, it was like been able to sense something was actually in front of him and have it register in his eyes.

Harry looked down at his paws and saw what was different, as he'd jumped and landed little long nails had come out of his toes to steady himself and unfortunately dug into the desk. He looked at his paw then put it down, then he picked it up and looked at again and this time as his paw had relaxed the nails had disappeared back into his furry odd toes.

'Harry.' He heard a noise and realised his headmaster was coming towards him as his ears twitched to a different angle he could hear the vibrations of Dumbledore's feet as he walked across the wooded floor board. It was quiet something and Harry wanted to have a closer listen, he wondered if he could hear it then maybe he would be able to feel it with his toes as well.

With one semi-graceful leap he jumped off the table and landed one foot at a time on the floor to begin slowly pacing towards his headmaster with his head down to let his ears get closer to the floor and his legs crooked. At first glance Dumbledore thought that Harry was crawling towards him asking his master for forgiveness but when he moved his feet and saw Harry's intent gaze follow it he realised Harry was doing nothing of the sort and he felt much better.

'Harry I would like to change you back now, please stay still.' Harry heard his headmaster's words and at first they didn't make sense but then it became clear and he sat down on the floor before Dumbledore and looked up with bright green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark light that fell in from the window.

As Dumbledore flicked his wand Harry felt the odd feeling of his body shrinking and although he didn't quiet pass out this time he was struggling to keep his eyes open as his insides lurched back into place. Within moments Harry was being pulled back on to his feet and set against the desk while Dumbledore retrieved a book from his shelf.

Harry couldn't help but notice the distinct claw marks three quarters of the way along the desk where Harry had landed from his leap of fate. He felt guilty now but was sure Dumbledore would have been more aggressive if he was cross with Harry, he just couldn't help being curious sometimes (it was no wonder he'd turned into a cat) and Dumbledore had said he should get a proper feel for what it was like as a cat.

'I suppose I did say you could wonder around the room and get a feel for what it was like as a cat, as it is I will ignore your attempts to claw my very fine old desk and commend you on your ability to stay in control." Dumbledore explained coming back to face Harry who was beginning to feel some where between embarrassed and rebellious at his little leap.

"I'm sorry professor, curiosity got the better of me." Harry mumbled hoping his headmaster wasn't too annoyed with him but as it seems he wasn't and was actually quiet amused by it all.

"Having said that, it was quiet a leap and given some practice on SIRIUS's tables and not MINE, I do think you will get the hang of landing properly." Dumbledore explained quietly letting a small smile flicker across his features.

"Sirius's?" Harry wondered, when was he ever going to get a chance of jumping around in London? He could barely change his hands and fore arms never mind become a fully fledged cat. And although Sirius's was a rather accomplished animagus dog, Harry was sure Dumbledore was hardly going to hand his teaching over so easily to someone with such a reckless reputation.

"Yes, Sirius has quiet a collection of tables in his house and I'm sure he wouldn't mind too much if you clawed around on them from what I've seen of Remus Lupin's little midnight wonderings.' Dumbledore explained seeing Harry's amazement.

'I would like you to come back here on Sunday afternoon, without any dinner if you don't mind Harry, and we will have another go at changing. Then again on Tuesday evening, after that I would like you to spend your Thursday and Friday evening after dinner with Professor McGonagall to practice some more. Given that you work hard at this and try your best in these next few lessons you will managed to change yourself just about I think, by the time you go to visit Sirius where I will expect for about an hour a day you practice some more.' Harry couldn't help but think how pleased Sirius will be at this 'homework' he'd been set.

'However Harry, that will only be if you manage to change yourself by then. Now, this next bit is important Harry, I don't want you attempting this without either myself, Professor McGonagall or Sirius with you. It can go dreadfully wrong even under supervision and I would prefer you to have someone to change you back if things get out of control." Harry started to put his shoes and socks back on.

"I understand and I will practice sir. Can I ask you something professor?" Harry asked pulling his outer robes back on and stuffing his tie in his pocket.

"If you wish Harry." Dumbledore replied although he already had some idea of what Harry was about to ask.

"What do you turn into?" Harry asked hoping this wasn't going to turn out quiet as offensive as when he asked what his professor what he saw in the mirror of Erised but still, he was going to ask all the same and knew it.

"I think Harry it would be a rather fun game for you to go away and guess and tell me next time where I may reveal what I can turn in to for you, if you manage to guess correctly." He explained. This was fair enough Harry decided and would probably show more to Dumbledore about how Harry saw him than Harry could ever imagine.

"Ok I will." Harry pushed his glasses back straight and waited quietly.

"Now off to bed Harry I believe your faithful friend Dobby has left a spot of tea for you tonight. I will see you at about half past one on Sunday." Harry turned to go but then turned back to ask something that was nagging in the back of his mind.

"Professor, was it salmon you had for dinner?" Harry asked carefully but he was merely met by a smile.

"Yes it was Harry, could you smell it?"

"Yeah, you didn't have any lemon on it though did you, only lime?" Harry asked pleased that what he'd smelt was right and not his imagination going into over drive.

Harry turned to go with a slight smile in his step by what he'd achieved in his lesson and made it all the way to the common room wondering about what animal Dumbledore would become before he spotted Ginny and let his mind wonder to more basic things.

Over the next few days Harry kept well out the way of everybody including Hermione and although he didn't quiet end up sneaking off under his cloak to the shrieking shack, he nearly did on several occasions. Although he tried his best to get around Ginny she often had other people talking to her and Harry was still being swamped by allsorts of people wanting to talk to him or whisper loudly about him. Even his partial refuge in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was interrupted by two first year girls that didn't realise why it was normally deserted and having spotted Harry were chased off by Myrtle herself.

On top of all this his sense of smell had gone into over drive, every time he turned into a cat he could smell something different and when he woke up in the morning he was sure he could almost taste Ron's old sweaty socks from the previous day. When he mentioned how he could smell things more clearly Dumbledore merely smiled and replied that.

"Sirius hadn't always barked so much when he laughed Harry."

Harry was however getting much better at changing and in his very next lesson managed to get himself stuck with the front end of a cat and the back end of a human give or take his hairy spine and still rather flat face. It took some doing and thankfully as he'd been working hard at his school work to keep him from company he was able to go to bed sooner than the other boys in his dorm and be fast asleep by the time they came up.

Once or twice though he heard the distinct mutterings of Ron getting ready for bed at gone twelve, it was clearly something about Harry getting extra help from Dumbledore leaving him to struggle through his classes alone. This annoyed Harry that his once so close friend was muttering like this and at first he thought to get up and explain and even offer to help but then, when he heard his friend mutter.

"Well at least I've got more than one half crazed convict to visit in the summer holidays." Ron grumbled and although rather annoyed that Ron would be muttering like this, he kept his cool and decided Ron was just fed up with the work load and wanted to take it out on something. This became quiet clear a few moments later when he kicked his case shut and swore under his breath as his big toe began to sting. Harry decided he was already tired and waking up to argue with Ron was only going to make things worse for everybody.

Harry couldn't wait to get to see Sirius now, even if he had to come clean with Ginny on Thursday afternoon that he wouldn't be around over half term. He could see even in the dimly lit passageway she was disappointed he was going away but she seemed to understand that Harry wanted to get away and Sirius would really want to see him so barely said anything but encouragement.

The only times Harry saw Ron now was in lessons where he was never rude as such but the two didn't have the same banter as friends that they used to. Hermione had also spent a lot of time working hard on her NEWTs and although she wasn't giving Ron any help with his work load and rarely shared her homework she at least had conversation at times with both of them. Harry was annoyed with Hermione but merely hated her sighs of how ridicules she thought Harry and Ron were behaving so started to keep away from her too if he could.

This however only left Neville as any sort of friend, one who wasn't ever going to just use him for homework help, even if he did joke that he was. Harry had started having the odd very good conversation with him until Ginny had wondered past and Harry noticed Neville's blushful looks at her, this didn't make Harry dislike him, only uncomfortable that confiding in Neville about Ginny wasn't going to be the best idea he'd had recently.

In the end it was only late on Friday evening that Harry was packing his things and Dean wanted to know about Quidditch training over half term did it come out that Harry was going somewhere for the first time at half term.

"You're leaving for half term, why?" Neville asked just as surprised to see Harry folding his things away as both Dean and Semous.

"Yeah well, I could do with a break its getting a bit OTT for me here." Harry explained folding up his uniform and tucking it in the case.

"I suppose, you can cut the air with a knife most nights between you and Ron but you don't have to leave Harry." Neville explained passing Harry some books from his bed.

"Yes I do. But when I get back hopefully the bad air will have pasted with the break and me and Ron will be fine. All day everyday for months when you're stressed, it can get you a bit down you know, we spent most the summer together as well ya know."

"But where will you go Harry. I mean not to bring up unpleasant history but you haven't exactly got a family to go home to." Dean asked cautiously but honestly and fortunately Harry was both too tired and too placid at the moment to care.

"I do sort of. Well, friends of the non-existent family let me come and stay now and then. It's the same person that got me the coat. Anyway as for Quiddich, you can go out and practice a bit yourself if you think you want to, just don't have any accidents, I can't be doing with anymore tryouts I want the team to stay as it is seen as we seem to be going along quiet nicely now.' Harry explained, this wasn't exactly true but encouragement was his only asset at the moment in Quidditch so he had to use it. Harry shoved the last of his school bag in the case and checked around the room for anything he might have missed.

'And as for Ron, the break will do him some good and I will really make an effort to clear the air when I get back. As for the mysterious person I'm going to stop with, it'll just have to stay mysterious and as for getting extra help from homework it's just not true. Can you really imagine McGonagall giving anyone extra help to just one pupil, when most people could do with it? I mean it's not as if I ever get out of detention with Snape is it?"

He grinned seeing Neville and Dean laugh in an understanding way, as Harry had so far nearly reached Fred and George's level for the most detentions with one person and it wasn't even Christmas yet.

"I know but why do you keep disappearing off to see Dumbledore. Or is that some big mystery we aren't aloud to know about?" Neville asked carefully.

"It's just some stuff Dumbledore wants me to do that to be honest, usually results in me vomiting in a bucket." Harry explained having been asked about all these things once already since he stepped in though the portrait earlier.

"Yeah well you got a point there and whatever it is, you look totally knackered Harry when you get back, even pastier than normal considering you're such a weakling and all." Dean laughed tossing a cushion in Harry's direction and flopping on his bed before pulling out his homework.

"Who you calling weakling anyway, I'm just a bit on the underfed side that's all?" Harry replied closing his case and chucking the cushion back over two beds to hit Dean's rather boring charms book.

"Yeah well you may have put on half a stone since September but you're still the skinniest bastered in the room." Dean laughed lazily with Neville.

"You planning on going to bed soon Harry?" Neville wondered, pulling his shoes off and rubbing his feet.

"Yeah but if you lot wanna sit up I don't mind." Harry added pulling his jumper off and sitting crossed legged on his bed.

"Nah, you go to bed Harry, give me an excuse to leave this till morning. Besides, I wanna be in a deep sleep by the time Ron gets up and starts snoring again." Dean sniggered pulling out his pyjamas and sorting out his stuff before getting ready for bed.

It was only ten past ten but Neville, Harry and Dean all felt like giving in to go to bed, leaving Seamus to sit up reading and Ron sat downstairs trying to do last minuet homework that he had to hand in by tomorrow morning or face yet another detention from Snape.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen - 'Did you even tell anyone you were coming here!'

The following morning Harry woke up to the sounds of Neville trying to get dressed in the dark and toppling over clumsily to wake both Harry and Dean up, who following the rules three against two turned the light on. Outside the window Harry noticed that the strange rattling noise hadn't just been Neville knocking around but the weather was in fully fledged super storm outside. The rain and sleet was pouring down, the wind was blowing like mad and the draft coming from the cracked window in the corner was freezing cold until Harry stuffed it with the old pillow.

Just like Neville, Harry pulled on two pairs of socks and an extra t-shirt under his jumper, it was a horrible day but Harry was just pleased to be going back to Sirius in a few long hours. The trip down in the Trestle pulled carriages was rocky, to say the least and thumping his case onto the train wasn't the most fun thing in the world either, when the rain was running cold down your back and the wind was blowing so strong Harry wondered if he'd take off at one point.

But Harry didn't care. As the train was pretty much empty Harry chose an empty compartment right at one end next to the engine where it was warmer and pulled Sirius's old coat tighter around him as he settled down for what was obviously going to be a long trip.

"Harry!" Sirius called brightly coming down the dusty steps to find Lupin bolting the door behind him and Harry and Tonks dragging his case out the way.

"Sirius, ya miss me!" Harry replied just as warmly as Sirius put two large arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. Sirius had finally got the knack of not squeezing Harry to death when he did this (by endless practicing on Tonks) and Harry had finally got used to the idea of Sirius being happy to see him.

"Leave that, come in here it's warmer and I made cake just like you asked." Sirius explained pushing the door to the living room open and half dragging Harry through with him before he had a chance to disagree.

"Have you finally found a way to get your mother off the wall Sirius, I can't hear her screaming?" Harry asked pulling his coat off and sitting down on one of the sofas that had been rearranged to be closer to the fire and not stretched out across the room like before (Sirius had been board while Harry was away and fancied a bit of a change).

"No, not exactly she's probably still shouting away like normal but I've got the plaster out and slapped it on her face. It doesn't last too long, I keep having to do it again, every fortnight or at least whenever Tonks decides to be extra clumsy but at least I don't have to listen to her." Sirius explained hanging Harry's coat up and sitting down next to him.

"Oh err, this is for you from Dumbledore.' Harry explained pulling out a letter from his pocket that Professor McGonagall had given him last night, this was after he had finally managed to change himself into a cat without throwing up or getting stuck.

'It's some homework for you, see Sirius, even if you've left Hogwarts you still get it." Harry grinned as Sirius pulled it open to start reading the paper slowly in his odd concentrating way that made the lines on his forehead crease more than usual and Lupin smile at himself when he remembered how much James used to tease him about it. The lines had only got worse with time.

Harry left him to read the letter and started kicking his shoes off to tuck his cold feet crossed legged under his bottom and watched at the sheer amazement on Sirius's face as he came to the end of the page.

"No way!" He half gasped all of a sudden when he'd finally reached the bottom of the page.

"Yeah way!" Harry half laughed back seeing his face.

"How long it take you to learn that?" Sirius asked having finally reached the part where he keeps Harry's new information to himself, however much he wants to show off how proud he is of Harry.

"Just over a week. I can do it now but it's really hard not to through up and I keep getting stuck." Harry explained to a half proud, half pissed off Sirius at how quickly Harry had learned something that took him years.

"You little devil took me years that did. Well, I suppose you have a good teacher, do you want some cake?" Sirius asked pulling out a tin from under the coffee table and waving his wand for a jug and several glasses to appear.

"Yeah it's really nice but I can't eat too much in one go though." Harry replied shuffling forward as Sirius started cutting three slices as Tonks sat down and Lupin was letting someone in to the house.

"Moody seems to have got a right taste for it you know, he gets really annoyed when I won't tell him the recipe, so I keep having to make them for him. By the amount of Fire whisky I keep sending Lupin to buy Mrs Weasley has got it in her head I have a drinking problem and doesn't want me err, inflicting my bad habits on you!" Sirius rolled his eyes and handed out the three pieces carefully.

"I have enough of my own and Mr Weasley seems to like it doesn't he?" Harry grinned pleased Sirius was taking Molly so lightly these days.

"Is that cake I smell Sirius?" Moody growled hobbling into the room and pulling his cloak off.

"How do you do that, every time I get my cake out you appear out of bleeding nowhere, I swear you must have a nose like a sodding blood hound Moody." Sirius complained cutting Moody an extra large piece and handing it unceremoniously to him as he sat down.

"Quit complaining, I came to check Harry made it here ok. It's some dodgy weather out there, I'm surprised Dumbledore let him wonder back here with just the two of you." Moody growled then tucked in to his cake.

"I was surprised at that too, but he did let you go off into London with just the two over the summer, but it doesn't matter now, Harry's fine, aren't you and Dumbledore's no idiot is he?" Sirius replied as he had been surprised but didn't care too much, anything to have Harry here.

"Can't argue with that Moody can ya?" Tonks added quickly in agreement.

"Yeah London's almost empty, just enough people to blend in with and that's it." Harry explained as Sirius noticed the little bit of pride Moody had developed since Harry had started following his example and paying more attention to things that would be important to his safety rather, than leaving it all to everybody else. Remus merely decided it was just an aspect of maturity Harry had but he also decided that things like that just tended to go over Sirius's head so it was useless to make a vocal comment to him.

"Did you even tell anyone you were coming here, Mrs Weasley told me a thousand times you weren't when she was here two days ago?" Lupin asked. But Harry was looking at Sirius who was still a little worried by Harry's last long chat with him up in the owlry when he wanted told Sirius why he wanted to come and stay.

"Yeah, well eventually, but the lads in my dorm didn't find out until I was packing last night. Hermione guessed I wanted to come here and she isn't exactly a fan of Mrs Weasley since she told her all muggle religious believers are brainwashed nutters meaning everyone in her family except her great-grandmother and Ginny isn't exactly on the best of terms with her mother at the moment so I'm not surprised she didn't mention it in the lack of letters she sends back." Harry explained taking a sip of his pumpkin juice and eating more cake to make himself feel warmer. Sirius and Lupin however noticed the clear fact that Ron was only referred to as one of 'the lads in my dorm' if at all.

"Well I suppose, it seems Fred and George accidentally let slip on purpose I gave you that cake in September and she doesn't think it's an appropriate food source. I can't see why though, it's got lots of carrots in and there supposed to be good for your eyes. Or at least that's what she said every time she tried to pour carrot soup down your neck in the summer!" Sirius smirked knowing full well that for however many carrots there were in the cake, there was at least twice as much alcohol.

"Yeah Fred and George want to remedy the recipe and sell it in some way at there shop, I told them I just eat it and I haven't a clue how to make it. Apparently your rather secretive about it?" Harry asked finishing his slice and eyeing Sirius's which was surprisingly still rather large and untouched.

"Yeah well, they have to make me a better offer than Peter on a plate to get it. It's a family secret that took me months of the trots to work out.' Sirius explained and he had that look of grave seriousness that meant it really had been several months of the trots and not just a joke.

'Even your dad couldn't get it out of me and he didn't half try. Even tried to shame me in to telling him by telling dear Andromeda some of my, err, well never mind what he said Harry, it just never worked." Sirius stopped checking himself firmly, as he was quiet sure Harry wouldn't want to know about him and James in a strip club and a bit drunk a very long time ago however innocent James himself was because of Lilly, Sirius certainly wasn't though and Remus had already past out from alcohol overdose and never did find out exactly why he ended up in that sort of state tied to the back of a grandfather clock in red dress.

"Yeah, now tell him what Lilly did after your little cat fight over cake got out of control in the living room and knocked a bowl of breakfast cereal on to her favourite jacket." Lupin added watching the conversation with amusement but not touching any of the cake himself.

"Well put it this way, your mother was very good a severing charms and you were nearly, officially, an only child for good Harry." Sirius explained in mock darkness and still with that odd glint in his eyes that meant he was still being truthful.

"Ouch. That happened to some poor lad who was in seventh year when I was in second. It was after he left Hogwarts but still, we all heard about it, something to do with its ok to cheat as long as it's not in same country.' Harry explained seeing both Lupin's and Sirius's odd faces. He however quickly looked over to where yet another painting of the Black family had been successfully and gleefully ripped off the wall by Sirius.

'How did you manage to get that one off, I remember you trying to use a magical crow bar last summer?"

"Oh that one, I used salt water." Sirius started looking up over to the blank space of wall while Harry snatched the piece of cake left of Sirius's plate ripped it in half a shoved a bit in his mouth.

"It was something Fred had said about getting sea urchins off with vinegar. Vinegar didn't work but the salt water did, just dropped lucky that's all." He finished as Harry had now shoved the second part of the cake in his mouth, chewed a bit and swallowed hard as Sirius turned back to him. He looked at his cake, or lack of cake, and then looked at Tonks in a fit of silent giggles and then too Moody who was trying not to catch Sirius's eye.

"I have to go and take some more potion now and I think, I might just go straight to bed. It's nice to see you again Harry." Lupin smiled then got up to leave the room looking shabby and grey as the full moon started to get close again. Harry had the sneaky suspicion his potion was actually in his pocket like normal and he just wanted an excuse to leave the room. Sirius also thought this but would rather spend time with Harry than squabble with Remus about his pathetic attempts at a love life.

"Honestly Moody, I made you another one. But I've run out of fire whisky again so if you want another after that then I'll have to get some more..." Sirius explained pulling out another tin from under the table and passing it to Moody who quick as a flash produced yet another bottle of extra strong fire whisky.

"I'm way ahead of you boy, way ahead. I'm off now, got guard duty later. It's good to see you safe again Potter. Don't you be leaving the house though unless you got more people with you than Tonks and Lupin!" Moody grumbled then he too stood up to pull his cloak around him and set off to the door. This left Tonks still in silent hysterical giggles and Sirius looking rather confused by Harry's totally innocent face and yet rather pink flushed cheeks.

"Your mums gonna go nuts if you go home smelling and laughing like that, stay here until you calm down Nymphadora while I show Harry what I've done to his room.' Sirius stood up and as a sign of how bad Tonks was laughing she barely even flinched when Sirius called her Nymphadora.

'To be honest I really wasn't expecting you to come back so soon but I do have a lot of time on my hands and finished cleaning it for you any way." Sirius explained leading the way on to the landing and Harry noticed just how friendlier this landing was, now it effectively had three people sleeping on it compared to the rest of the house.

"You didn't have to go to so much trouble Sirius. I don't mind a bit of scruff. I mean, I did spend several years sleeping in a dusty cupboard, even this place doesn't seem that bad when it's clean-ish. Least you get leg room!" Harry explained, slightly embarrassed by how much effort Sirius had put in for him and wondered if maybe he should have got a present or something too for him.

"You really weren't kidding about that were you?" Sirius asked darkly in the shadowy hallway.

"Nope, I really did sleep in a cupboard for many years. But honestly Sirius, you don't have to fuss." Harry repeated.

"Nonsense, I wanted it to be a nice room and besides Harry, I care.' Sirius replied pushing the door forward and offering Harry to go in first.

'It's not as if get a lot else to do, now is it?" He sighed stepping in behind Harry.

"Wow you have been playing hostess while I was away, I can hardly recognise this place.'

Harry stepped in to find a slightly plain but very clean bedroom with an old dark oak bed against one wall, a matching little chest of draws next to it as a bed side table and then against the opposite wall was the large dark wardrobe and writing desk, complete with a rather comfy looking chair with a red leather seat and a green velvet cushion.

The walls and ceiling had been scrubbed clean and painted top half a pale grassy green and the bottom half had wooden paneling over it. The window shone from the setting sun, shinning in bright orange sunshine through a spotless window pane, complete with red velvet curtains so you could either sit at the desk and look out across the roof tops of London or lie on the bed and see the sky.

'It looks too tidy Sirius I need to throw a few bits of crumpled clothes around to make it feel more homely." Harry grinned, turning back to Sirius who had been watching Harry avidly to see if he liked it or not.

"Yeah well it's your room so you keep it as scruffy as you like. I know it's a bit empty at the moment but I figured you could put some pictures up or something. However, Fred and George came by the other day and gave you this so I stuck it on the door." Sirius closed the bedroom door so Harry could see the large purple poster with big gold letters of Ooo-No-Poo written across it. It clashed brilliantly with the red velvet and covered almost the entire backside of the door.

"Wow they finally got them printed." Harry stepped over the rather nice looking cream shag pile rug to have a closer look, he was sure his feet were too dirty to step on it just yet but was really looking forward to getting ten clean wiggly toes in amongst it for a good half hour of wiggly toes.

"Yeah seems they got so many orders they couldn't make enough in time and wanted to send them all out together. You, however, get one early as a special bonus or something." Sirius explained as Harry wondered over to the bathroom door to see what marvels Sirius had been working in there.

"Wow, did you just replace the whole room?" Harry called as Sirius followed him to the now rather neat and spotlessly clean bathroom, complete with sunken pewter round sink and silver taps, spotless toilet and a rather swish looking not quiet double shower. It wasn't quiet like the muggle one they had at Privet drive but it was bigger and had several taps with what Harry knew must be magical soap on tap or something of that sort. Harry often questioned Sirius's ability to comprehend soap these days and figured he'd best check before using any of it.

The walls had the same wood paneling on the bottom half, but when Harry looked closer, it was actually bath tiles pretending to be wood. The top half of the walls however were painted a pale red to match the red towels left on a little dark wooden cupboard and matching red velvet roman blinds at the high up window, clearly Sirius had a taste for things red at the moment, that or he assumed if everything was the same colour at least it would match.

"Do you like it?' Sirius asked cautiously but before Harry could answer he pointed to the mirror.

'I couldn't fix the old one it kept falling to pieces again so I pulled another one down from somewhere else, cleaned it and stuck it up instead. I'm not sure about the silver flowers but I tested it on Kresher and this one definitely won't try to turn you mad or make you look like your twenty stone over weight." Sirius smiled seeing Harry's pleased face.

"I think its marvellous Sirius, you did a real nice job, considering you sleep in a boring bleak room with no character, at times questionable sheets and a suspicious looking wardrobe, I'm sure you never use to hang your clothes up in." Harry smirked knowing full well it had never occurred to Sirius to decorate his own room. Even Remus had, had his spare room cleaned up a bit so he wouldn't get dust up his wolf nose.

"Oi, I have you know, I've tested that odd looking wardrobe on Kresher so many times he doesn't even flinch when I chuck him in it." Sirius replied crossly but, laughed seeing Harry's comic face in the mirror.

"How is Kresher anyway, is he still as difficult as ever?" Harry asked heading back in to the bedroom with Sirius in tow and sighing a rather large sigh or relief that Harry was indeed happy with his room.

"Err, yeah, difficult would be the word, but he seems to be getting a little better, now I don't make him do much. I think his age is finally getting to him, so rather than chopping his head off and sticking it on the wall next to his relatives, Tonks has convinced me to put him in semi-retirement for the time being." Sirius explained then flicked his wand so Harry's case and coat appeared suddenly in the centre of the room.

"Yeah that's probably best, wouldn't want you exerting yourself with an axe or something." Harry explained quiet surprised by this new less aggressive Sirius when it came to his demented house elf.

"Now tell me about this girl you keep dodging questions for. What does she think about you buggering off here for the holidays as I guess you can hardly explain about me? I would have thought you would rather enjoy more 'stress relief' down in some cupboard or other than come here?" Sirius mocked, grabbing Harry around the shoulders and neck to pin him still and force some sort of an answer out of him.

"No, I'm not talking about her Sirius. And she was quiet happy about me coming to see you seemed to think it would do me some good." Harry mumbled as he twisted in Sirius's grasp unsuccessfully trying to get away.

"Ah so she knows about me then, well that really narrows it down because only Hermione and Ginny have ever been here." Sirius teased now tickling Harry under the arms to make him squirm just like his father used to.

"Not necessarily, quiet a lot of people know about you, even if they don't know where you are. Luna's wondering about writing another charming article about you for the quibbler and wonders if your actually a house elf working at the minister's, mistresses house as a kitchen skive. That's been paid for by wizarding taxes of course. I said I'd ask you and Nev say's hi and can you hurry up and make some more cake coz he's feeling thirsty. You know he's the only lad I've found that likes that stuff." Harry squealed as Sirius pinned him down on the bed and received a hefty kick by Harry's holey sock in the shoulder.

"Oh really, well I suppose I could let him have a few bits left over seen as he does seem a rather nice sort of lad. Bet his gran won't like that, I only met her the once ya know, and she didn't seem to take to me that much, called me a silly young narcissist." Sirius wondered still unable to think why anybody would think him a narcissist however many times he'd combed his hair at school.

Harry finally got the upper hand wiggled free and knocked Sirius off the bed to land in a heap on the now spotlessly clean cream shag pile rug. Grabbing a pillow from the bed he started to hit Sirius as often as he could with it while he had the advantage. Sirius merely barked with laughter at him and flicked his wand to make the two remaining pillows attack Harry from behind as he laid lazily back on the floor to watch.

Harry however after accidentally picking Ron up first thing in the morning by the ankle into the air thought it would be funny to do the same to Sirius and muttered in his head while holding his wand out to flick. He knew he could do magic here, the house was a bloody fortress after all and he liked the opportunity to show Sirius he really was good enough to give his dad a run for his money.

_'Levicorpus_.' He muttered and with a flash of light Sirius was suddenly dangling upside down by his ankle.

"Arrg. Oi you, how did you learn to do that and put me down you skinny little bugger?" Sirius bellowed going red in the face as he dangled helplessly having dropped his wand as he was yanked into this unfortunate position. Harry however merely laughed with his soft higher pitched voice and stood to face Sirius's feet slightly more than an arm's length away.

"No, you can dangle there for a bit! Then maybe you'll stop pestering me about my girl!" Harry smirked seeing Sirius get crosser and crosser as he struggled to reach his wand.

"Oi, put me down you little shit!" Sirius bellowed crossly and Harry thought that this was really time to stop so mumbled 'Levicorpus' in his head again to let Sirius down but unfortunately, Sirius suddenly shot upwards and his feet kicked the ceiling.

"Oh sorry, I really didn't mean to do that." Harry quickly apologised.

"Oh I can really believe that Harry, what, did you forget how to put me down or something?" Sirius retorted sarcastically folding his arms crossly despite his ridicules situation. Harry tried to remember the spell he used to put Ron down with and suddenly reached a problem.

"Now Sirius don't be mad with me, but I'm really going to try and put you down but if I get this wrong, I really do hope you wearing clean underwear or at least underwear of some description!" Harry added quickly with a cheeky grin and called.

"Liberacorpus." Gently as he could Harry lowered Sirius and he flopped on to the floor with a rather pissed off grin but managed to contain himself when he saw Harry's rather amused face coupled with the relief that he had indeed got the right spell and that Sirius wasn't now dangling in only his underwear.

"I suppose I should be grateful you didn't rip my trousers off." Sirius grumbled coming to sit back down on the bed, with Harry still suppressing his amusement and giggling away like a girl with her friends.

"Yeah well it's not as if you haven't done it hundred times before Sirius, I know what you were like at school, so don't look so hurt and innocent at me." Harry replied sitting down next to Sirius but carefully keeping an eye on his wand just to be sure.

"Hum, I suppose, I wasn't exactly unaccustomed to dangling people upside down. But at least I could remember the correct way to put them down, well most the time anyway!" He added with a shrug.

"However, I do accept Snape must have been a very special case when you tried to float him up the grand staircase." Harry added as Sirius ruffled Harry's hair appreciatively and pulled out the letter from Dumbledore.

"How'd you know about that?' Sirius suddenly asked sure Remus had never found out about it and Snape wasn't likely to brag to anybody about getting picked on so often by the terrible two-some James and Sirius. But Harry merely winked and Sirius decided he probably didn't want to know how.

'So managed to get yourself private, illegal lessons on how to become an Animagus then. Well I can't say I'm not entirely surprised. What sort of animal are you then? Bunny rabbit, toad, wiggly worm, you've got the toes for it ya know wiggling them like that all the time?" He wondered aloud.

"Guess." Harry replied quickly as Sirius tried to think carefully.

"How many chances do I get?"

"Five because you're getting slow in your middle age." Harry replied and ducked a quick swing from Sirius.

"Oi, who you calling old? Well are you going to give me a clue then to get me started?"

"OK. I'm not a stag before you ask." Harry explained flatly making Sirius a bit confused. As soon as he read the letter he didn't expect Harry to become a stag, as having finally got to know Harry properly, he really wasn't like James at all most the time.

"Hmm, that was my second guess.' Sirius muttered then started scratching the back of his neck tried to think.

'Erm, are you a lion?"

"Nope." Harry replied flatly expecting this, he wasn't quiet sure why people always picked him as a lion, once rather a long time ago Ron had mentioned Harry may have turned into a lion but now Harry had no intention of talking to Ron about his nearly new found jaguar ability, which unfortunately relieved him of having the chance to be so smug and satisfied at seeing him wrong.

"Ok that was my first guess but I didn't think it would be true anyway, far too obvious. What about some sort of bird because I know you like flying a lot?"

"Nope."

"Oh ok, well I suppose that was a bit off. What about a,a, what about something small, like a bunny rabbit because you do have that weird wriggling nose thing don't ya?"

"No I don't and stop taking the piss Sirius!" Harry snapped back a little seeing his obvious idiotic grin.

"I wasn't, I really do think you have a weird wriggling nose." Harry hit Sirius over the head now with a cushion as he obviously couldn't think of anything that would be quiet right for Harry. This didn't surprise Harry as even Dumbledore had obviously found it difficult to guess what Harry had been thinking about.

"Ok, hum, your not a snake are you, because with all that business last year I wouldn't be that surprised? I mean, its not that I would be disappointed or anything but I honestly would find it a bit too weird at first seeing you turn into something like that."

"No, but as I told Dumbledore not all snakes are bad some are actually rather friendly when you get talking to them, but yes I guess it would be a bit weird for you seeing me wiggling around like a snake." Harry explained also having expected Sirius to have suggested this.

"Really can't say I've ever wanted to have a chat with a snake to be honest, but I'll take your word on it. Ok I've got one last guess. Hmm, what about some sort of wolf or dog because that would be really cool you know, me and Remus would have so much fun with that?" Sirius finally asked then seeing Harry shaking his head gravely gave in.

"I think you were closest with you first guess to be honest and I don't want to be up all night with your lame guessing either. We can still have fun though if you two old men can keep up with me that is!" Harry teased as he ducked another playful swing.

"Ok then show me." Sirius finally asked really quiet curious by what sort of creature Harry would turn in to. After he'd been born him and James had sat for hours watching him sleep thinking up fun creatures they could teach Harry to turn into when he was older, and now he'd gone and done it all by himself and Sirius had to confess he was curious to see if James's guesses were very close.

"Ok, but I can't turn myself back and I can't do it anywhere near as quick as you, but to be fair you are old." Harry gave another quirky grin and jumped out of Sirius's reach to the middle of the room.

"That's ok it took me a while to get the hang of it too and for your information I am not old! I currently consider myself to be about twenty seven-five-nine-ish.' Sirius explained trying to ignore Harry's snort of laughter as Azkaban or not, Sirius was never anywhere near twenty five or twenty seven.

Harry merely grinned then let his face go soft to concentrate on his hand that he was now willing to become a paw. It took several moments for it to start going small and black but Sirius was very patient and sat quietly watching with his wand ready to jump in if Harry needed it.

Fortunately for Harry his will to please Sirius pushed his will to change on quicker and he was soon kneeling on the floor and willing his face to turn long and hairy. It was the fastest Harry had ever done it and he managed to push his way through the horrible churning inside him quiet well.

Until eventually he was shaking all four limbs and his tail to see that he had managed to do it properly. Sirius was clearly very impressed as Harry looked up at him when he got up to stroke the back of his head. Harry moved his head around to let Sirius scratch behind his ears. He'd always wanted to know what it was like and why Snuffles seemed to enjoy and pester people to do it so much.

'Wow I really wasn't expecting this, a large black cat. Impressive!' Sirius added walking around Harry as he padded about a bit to let Sirius see him from most sides. Harry enjoyed padding around, he enjoyed even more jumping up on things but hadn't had much chance after clawing his way up on to Dumbledore's desk.

He half meowed half growled at Sirius to get him to do something other than stare at him pacing around the room.

'What do you expect me to say? I'm shocked you chose a big black cat but to be honest I can see why now, you do seem very cat like sometimes lazing around in front of the fire all the time.' Sirius explained standing to face Harry who wanted to guess how long he was when stood up on his back legs.

Jumping once Sirius stepped to the side thinking Harry wanted to pass him but Harry merely walked around the back of him and came to face him again this time jumping up properly on his back legs and resting the purposely claw-less paws just below Sirius's shoulders to have a sniff. This worked for a few moments until Harry tried to move and then he soon fell back on all four legs with more grace than he thought he was capable of.

'Hmm I suppose we should take you for a proper test drive but I think it would be best to wait for Lupin and Tonks to be both out. I should send them out on another little date or something." Sirius pondered as Harry started jumping around impatient to do something with his lovely padding paws other than pace. He agreed with Sirius though, Dumbledore had said he didn't want people knowing what he could now do for the time being until Harry had mastered it properly.

Harry meowed with a little roar for Sirius and started to slide his head around Sirius's legs as he made involuntary purring noises. This continued for about a minuet before Harry finally came to rest on his belly on the shag pile rug and look up with huge bright green eyes at Sirius. This was his cue to turn him back into a human and Sirius guessed it.

"What do you think then?" Harry asked rubbing his eyes as he pulled himself up slowly to standing in front of Sirius.

"Not bad but I bet I can still beat you in most things." Sirius replied lazily.

"Careful, that might turn into a proper bet, besides, you haven't seen me claw my way up on to Dumbledore's desk yet, nearly jumped the full length of it when I tried." Harry grinned as Sirius took this as a joke at first but then seeing Harry's honest face couldn't believe it to be true.

"No, you didn't jump up on to his desk!" He asked suddenly after studying Harry's face for a few moments.

"Yeah I did, next time you see it, look for the claw marks at one end. He said I should move around a bit to get a feel of what four legs were like, so, I jumped up on to his desk. He didn't seem too annoyed with me but I daren't do it again, I'm supposed to be in control of myself not, err, playing in his lesson's.' Harry explained to a very interested Sirius.

'He did say though I should have a go a clawing my way up on your furniture as Lupin had obviously been for a midnight wonder sometime in the dinning room. He mentioned something about using a grandfather clock as a scratching post or something but I was sure he must have been joking."

"Yeah well, once or twice we got a bit board and I was hungry so fancied a wonder for a snack. He'll only do it though when no ones about, I shouldn't worry though, I had a similar problem when I started doing it and more than once I cocked a leg on James bed post when I needed to go. But we can play later as you put it.' Harry laughed at Sirius's face as he remembered doing it.

'Having said that, after the second time, I did do it more for the amusement, than anything else! He got me back though, kept head butting me with his bloody great antlers when I had my back turned. Gave me a right sore arse that did, them things were really quiet powerful, no wonder Moony quickly learnt to get out the way when he felt like ramming something." Sirius laughed sitting down next to Harry on the bed.

Harry was always happy to hear Sirius talk fondly about his father, partly because he just liked to hear the funny stories but also because it made Sirius happy to remember a time when he wasn't hiding in a dingy house full of bad memories. Or scabbing around in dark holes eating rats or whatever rodent he could get his hands on.

He also enjoyed making Sirius laugh and seeing him happy and would sometimes sit up hours dreaming up ways he could do it from school, most the time it would end in the resolution of either it was impossible while Sirius was locked up in London or just totally unrealistic. He did agree however, that being able to turn into an animal would open up a whole load of fun for Sirius.

"You don't half smell weird when I'm a cat you know?" Harry suddenly commented bringing Sirius out of his happy day dream.

"What, I smell weird?" Sirius wondered lifting the sleeve of his jumper up to give it a quick sniff.

"Yeah, it's not bad just very you and a bit like wet dog which given that you spend half your life padding around with a wagging tale and scratchy flees is quiet understandable."

"I don't smell, I had a wash yesterday! And I haven't had fleas since before the summer, Remus keeps vaccinating me after I gave them to him and it drove him mad." Sirius replied getting mock annoyed again having washed properly for the first time in a while just because Harry was coming to stay.

"Yeah you do, now I'm hungry, what ya cooked for tea?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin glad he was finally comfortable to push to boundary lines a little without being too offensive or even better, to make Sirius laugh.

"What do you want? Lupin claims he's ill again and keeps hiding away in his room so it's probably just us two unless I open the cake and then Moody is bound to turn up again."

"Err, I suppose we can't have takeout Chinese seen as neither of us can really order it and its unlikely anywhere is going to deliver to an invisible un-plotable house. So can you do pizza?" Harry asked having only had pizza a few times in his life and loved it every time.

"Pizza I've herd of that from somewhere but, I'm not sure what it is?" Sirius replied feeling uncomfortable that he might not manage to get Harry his favourite meal.

"Cricky, you have had a boring life. Never mind if I get a chance to go in to town while I'm here I'll pick some up but for now bangers and mash?" Harry asked hoping Sirius would like it.

"Easy, why don't you stick summit clean on and I'll go lay the table and find out if Tonks has sobered up yet?" Sirius got up to leave and Harry agreed he could do with something cleaner to wear but called after him when he reached the landing.

"Don't forget the peas I like my mash lumpy with peas init." Sirius merely grinned, that was exactly how Lilly liked her mash when she was pregnant with him. He headed down stairs leaving Harry to open his case put his favourite photo on the bedside table, toss a few clothes around to make it feel normal and dumped a few books on the writing desk along with a hefty pile of homework. He surveyed his homely mess and Sirius was right, it did look bare but figured he could probably get hold of a few more posters and go mad with a paint brush to give the walls a bit of texture or something.

The only thing missing now was Hedwig as her cage that Harry had perched on top of the wardrobe was still empty. He missed her and even though he'd told her clearly he was going to London he did wonder about giving her such a long flight down south what with all the dangerous creatures and bad weather out there these days.

Harry shoved his half empty case into the wardrobe and closed the door before heading down the dark and dank stairs to the dinning room where Sirius was pouring out butterbeer and laying plates for three.

"Is Tonks joining us then?" Harry asked sitting down at one of the places and passing another plate to Sirius.

"Yeah she's just cleaning up a bottle of juice she knocked over in the living room.' Sirius gestured through the door and rolled his eyes.

'I suppose, she isn't the most graceful person and I did give her an extra large bit of cake but still, she's very uncomfortable around Remus these days, won't hardly talk. I mean she's not as bad as him but still, its getting right awkward. I hoped sending them to get you on there own might have helped a bit but so far I don't think they said a word until you got there and they left pretty early because of the weather.' Sirius explained casually, just as Tonks entered the room and sat down, Sirius however avoided her eyes until he'd thought of a new topic to bring up.

'Hows your mum been, last time you mentioned her you said she was going mad at the decorating?"

"Yeah it's best to keep out her way at the moment, she can't decide what colour to do the kitchen and keeps changing her mind between eggshell and ostrage cream for the table tops."

"What's the difference?" Harry asked innocently pouring gravy on his plate.

"That's what I said and well, she was a bit pissed with me at the time. I can't see why it was my fault but still, Molly had come round to see me when I wasn't in and started chatting away about my inability to keep a man very long. It seems mum got very annoyed by the whole conversation and after she'd gone told me she didn't want that interfering old bat of a busy body in the house again.'

Tonks took a deep sip of her drink while Sirius contained his pleased amusement and Harry covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing too openly.

'The thing is, she didn't care about how Molly was talking none stop about me and even dropped a few unfounded hints about Remus, it was all because Molly had said what a lovely rustic kitchen we have, so full and lived-in like."

"I bet that didn't go down well?" Sirius laughed as Harry dug into his now lumpy with peas mash potatoes, he was actually quiet surprised by how well Sirius had managed and was beginning to get slightly suspicious that he was right and Ron was wrong, there wasn't just him with these quirky food habits in the world.

"No, well, mum's always been very proud of her kitchen, it's the only room dads not aloud to err, help in. And you know how bad Mrs Weasley's getting these days Sirius, after all, she isn't even living here and she still manages to cause some sort of an argument almost every week."

"Yeah, I know, it's best to try and hide from her like Lupin does. But even he can't manage it all the time she just seems to track people down. I'm not looking forward to her finding out you're here either Harry, I bet soon as she does she'll be right over to tell me what she thinks about it!"

"Or probably check you aren't miss-treating him or something. Like you'd ever do anything that possibly resembles Dursley care, I mean it's not as if he's two or something! Harry's perfectly capable of making his own bad habits." Tonks sighed digging into her own plate.

"Miss-treating me?" Harry asked totally oblivious to how Sirius's over affectionate manner and overwhelming need to care for him could possibly lead to anything resembling his life with the Dursley's. It might make him a bit over affectionate sometimes to make up for before and Harry may feel that he sometimes worry's a little too much about Harry's well being but that was about it.

"Yeah well, she does seem to have a warped mind!' Sirius grumbled but seeing Harry's still slightly confused face started to explain more.

'Well she wanted you to go stop at the burro over the summer and not come here, but I kind of argued against it and I think I may have got a little annoying about my, err methods!' At this there was a somewhat stifled snort coming from Tonks that Sirius thought best he ignored.

'I wanted to see you again properly and I'm glad you came." Sirius explained firmly.

"Me too, well, despite everything I still had a good time, I like coming here its fun, you don't make me clean too much or get up in the morning, will you?" Harry explained leaving Sirius to swell a bit with pride discreetly and carry on explaining about the dreaded bright red and yet black cloud that was Mrs Weasley.

"Anyway, when you got here and ended up being ill and stuff she got worse, saying I wasn't doing a very good job of looking after you, and that it was all my fault you weren't well in the first place.' He added feeling much more mundane now but after seeing Harry's disagreeing face felt a bit better.

'The only reason she gave in was because it meant she could spy on us and pester Lupin seen as he's living here too." Sirius explained but Harry was rather hurt by how Mrs Weasley didn't think Sirius was very good at looking after him and was sure he could never like her if she didn't like Sirius as well, he was sort of part of the Harry package now and Harry liked it like that.

Harry loved the way Sirius had taken such an interest in him, other than Mr Weasley who was nice to everybody, Hagrid who tended to be more like an older uncle in some ways and Dumbledore who watched from behind Harry's back which if he was honest, annoyed him. Sirius was the only adult ever openly and honestly willing to care for him. Harry didn't know how to express it enough, how happy he was with just having Sirius to talk to, coming to visit was just too much pleasure for him which was why he felt he couldn't quiet express it to anybody yet. After trying to explain to Hermione recently she got all smiley at him said 'arr' a lot and 'how sweet' even more before she suddenly hugged him tightly and then went back to her book giving Harry the distinct impression she didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"I heard she seems to like the spying game but I don't know what she wants with Lupin, he's not exactly as interesting as you when it comes to causing, err, well you don't half like rocking the boat sometimes Sirius." Harry tried to explain best he could. Tonks however burst out laughing and Sirius wasn't sure if he was meant to be offended or not, all he managed to get was that Remus wasn't exactly interesting, which was true and something about him in a boat.

"Rocking the boat, more like yanking the plug out and sinking it." Tonks laughed as Sirius took on a very placid face deciding it was only a joke and will pass soon enough.

"Err, I think I'll take that as a compliment and leave it at that Harry."

"Ok, Ginny says she's totally unbearable and Hermione's refusing to come visit here again if she is too and absolutely refuses to let her mother open the door to her anymore incase she causes too much trouble, if Mrs Weasley has anything to say to Mrs Granger apparently she's to do it through a slightly open window on the first floor for safety. But I didn't think she'd stoop that low." Harry explained going off his sausages a bit and taking his time about drinking his butterbeer.

"Hermione's refusing to let her be around her mother?" Tonks asked slightly surprised by this, she was sure Hermione was one of those good hard-working girls that never broke rules and was struggling to understand why Ron and Harry liked her so much as clearly one way or another they adored the nutty young women.

"Would you want her banging in your mothers door when you weren't around to buffer things?"

"Err, no chance Harry." Tonks sulked at the memory of what must have happened when she came home to be friendly one day.

"Oh I don't know, my mothers quiet a good match for Molly. I'm sure they'd get on famously." Sirius muttered sarcastically in the background as he supped on a small glass of mulled wine.

"Yeah well things just sort of started off bad when Hermy came in the summer and went way down hill since. Now she's decided that given the choice, she prefers your mother to Ron's because at least you can yank the curtains over her and walk off with out her following you!" Harry explained as Sirius smirked.

"That is true, I much prefer her now I can slam the door on her and not have it blown off the hinges behind me." Sirius continued in his sarcastic honest undertone.

"She said that?" Tonks was totally flabbergasted and had completely forgotten her dinner while Harry munched politely.

"Yeah but not in front of Ron. Ginny heard it and found it rather funny but Ron recons he knows better than to go openly against his mother, he said he isn't doing his own washing for anything and hopes what with Bill and his Fleur. Percy being well Percy, Charlie taking every opportunity to opt out of anything family related. Fred and George daring to do well at there business then he might have a chance of being the favourite child providing Sirius can successfully claim me as his own."

Tonks laughed as Sirius finally finished his plate triumphantly having munched through the explanation as he listened on.

"So Ron has to fight against you to be his own mother's favourite child?" Tonks asked with a smirk but Harry sulked a bit when he looked back at her.

"What? I claimed you as mine over her years ago Harry! I'm not giving you back to the old bat now!" Sirius explained a little unsure by how bad things were for the Weasley children and not noticing the sudden change in facial expressions on Harry while Tonks took the opportunity to remember her food. As far as he was concerned after James, Harry was his for the meddling and influencing of. Remus was only supposed to be a voice of reason so Sirius didn't get too carried away and so far in it's way the system did seem to be working in Lilly's absence, even if it had taken several years to get started.

"I don't like the way she mothers me. I have my own mother and I'm happy with her, I don't want some one else taking over and ruining it for me! And I won't let her try to replace her I don't want to be made to forget...' Harry explained then went back to his food so he wouldn't have to look at Sirius for a while.

'I like not having to share my mum with anybody, she'd mine. I wouldn't want a load of brothers like Ron." Harry muttered into his food as Sirius began to truly see just how hurtful Mrs Weasley could be, when it came to Harry and his mother. Harry was like his father, he adored his mother and couldn't help but have a slightly idealistic view of her, it was only natural and to constantly have someone picking away at it must be dreadful.

"I understand Harry, it must be really insensitive of her to try and take over like that. But you always did have your mother all to yourself and your never going to forget her. I can't stand mine and unfortunately I can't forget her, and God I have tried hard too, you obviously adore yours so you won't forget her either." Sirius explained and Harry merely nodded and tried not to look up as Tonks and Sirius exchanged difficult looks.

"Even James came second to Lilly's little baby boy, didn't he?' Tonks added hopefully having only met the Potters a few times when she was still rather young.

Sirius didn't know what to say to Harry now, he was usually about as sad as Harry when it came to remembering that the Potters were dead, but he could rarely bring himself to talk about it. Tonks however could see for the first time just how much it must hurt Harry, the way Molly behaved around him and became even more angry at her. She however was determined to see Harry cheery again even if it was only for a short while.

'You shouldn't have to put up with her Harry, she should know better than to over step the mark with you like that." Tonks explained gently while she tried to think of something to bring the mood around.

"I suppose you can't exactly bar her from the house now can you Sirius?" Harry mumbled softly.

"Not exactly, and like you said, she'll turn up sooner or later Harry to stick her nose in. Anyway, we shouldn't let her ruin our dinner, what would you like for pudding Harry?" He asked trying to smile as Harry finished the last of his peas and lifted his head back up clearly covering the vacant eyes that had been invisibly crying again so know one would no. Sirius unfortunately noticed that Harry was getting far too good at this now and tried to make a mental note to watch closer for a sign of him doing it again, it unfortunately was pushed out by the sight of a juicy sausage he hadn't yet eaten.

"Don't mind, something really unhealthy." Harry decided, just in the hopes of sticking two fingers up at Mrs Weasley if she happened to barge in tonight.

"Oh ok, err, how about sticky toffee pudding?" Sirius asked.

"Or even better, fried Mars Bars." Tonks added hoping the talk of ridicules food would finally bring the mood around a bit.

"Or cake. I should have some left somewhere?" Sirius continued.

"What about cookie dough fudge ice-cream?" Harry asked having heard Hermione talk about it before.

"What's that?" Sirius asked curiously he understood all the words separately but put them together and he was oblivious to the sort of concoction he was going to get for pudding.

"Harry, Sirius is too old to remember that, besides, cookie dough chocolate, double chip ice-cream is far better." Tonks explained flatly trying to sound mature but grinned like an idiot as Sirius still wasn't sure what it was.

"Yeah I guess, it might be too chocolately though." Harry wondered cheering up a bit now while Tonks stood up to concentrate as she waved her wand to make three large Sunday's appeared with a thick choclately goo in them with whipped cream on top and a bright red cherry to finish it off.

"Err, Sirius you try it first I'm not sure if I got it right." Tonks decided looking down at the three tall bowls.

"So you'd rather poison me than test it on yourself?" Sirius asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

"Well I could hardly test it on Harry now can I, besides, your stomach's lined with lead I'm sure of it!" Tonks smirked as Sirius nodded his head in agreement and pulled a bowl towards him, digging in with an extra long silver spoon he carefully took a mouthful.

"What's it like?" Harry asked watching Sirius's face but suddenly he started to chock and keeled over.

"Oh god I poisoned him!" Tonks cried and jumped around the side of the table to find Sirius in a heap laughing his head off on the floor.

"Haha got ya!" Sirius barked as Tonks started to slap him round the head as he and Harry continued to laugh at her white face.

"You little git, making out I'd poison you again." She complained as they came to sit back down and Harry pulled a bowl over to start testing it himself.

"Again?" He asked as Sirius finally stopped laughing long enough to sit down and eat properly as he explained.

"Years and years ago I went to have dinner with Tonks and her mum while Ted was away and Tonks spent the whole day cooking this pudding for us."

"It was a hard thing to do and I wasn't that old anyway." Tonks tried to explain quickly with very pink cheeks.

"Yeah well, I can see how jam roly-poly could be very difficult to make but you were old enough to change you shape weren't ya. Anyway, we get all the way through salmon started and the main course, I'd chopped my way though her pudding that despite the long pink hair was ok and said all the right things about how nice it was, we'd started having coffee when suddenly, I keeled over and ran to the toilet to start throwing up." Sirius explained as Tonks rolled her eyes and tried to look innocent.

"So you got a bit of food poisoning its not as if you hadn't been sick before." She snapped.

"Not likely Harry, I was throwing up blue jelly stuff and it didn't stop for three days the idiot had got her jam jars mixed up and put coconbelly jelly in it instead of raspberry jam." Sirius explained but Harry was a bit lost at how it would affect Sirius and not Tonks and her mother.

"You've never heard of it have you Harry?" Tonks asked pleased Harry hadn't got the full effect yet.

"No, I'm afraid not." He shrugged hoping for the punch line.

"It's what older witches use to treat cramps and other girly pains Harry. It was a used jar too but Tonks and her mum were resilient to it, any bloke however, got blue jelly pouring out of every orifice for at least two days." Sirius complained but Harry finally twigged.

"God that's groose and you let her make pudding." Harry cried put off his pudding and putting his spoon down quickly.

"Stop complained the healer said you had a very clean digestive system afterwards and wouldn't be that healthy even if you'd done a dodgy spring cleaning spell." Tonks defended going even pinker in the cheeks.

"Of course it was a healthy stomach, I'd pucked everything up from my intestines and the rest went south for three days, there was nothing left in it." Sirius mock argued back with his mischievous grin.

"Yeah well, I worked really hard on that and how was I supposed to know, mum should of checked what I was using for jam and you were really rude about my homemade wine." Tonks defended hotly while Harry laughed his head off.

"Yeah well I don't know what was worse, the thought of eating anything you'd cooked for me previously or having to sleep with my head in James's not so squeaky clean toilet for two days." Sirius complained.

"Squeaky clean toilet?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yeah, well after we left school, me and your dad moved in together for a while but it wasn't until he moved in with your mother was he trained to actually clean something in the house. Your dad relied heavily on his house elves at home so never actually learned to change his sheets or wash his clothes. He used to send them home and his mum sent clean ones back. Lilly just refused to go point blank in his rather messy room so he didn't see any need to clean it." Sirius explained grinning at Harry's bemused face.

"So he was just a total scrubber?" Harry asked not sure how this picture of his dad fitted in with the photo's he had.

"Well he washed himself properly and he got away with it up until then by getting other people to wash his stuff and afterwards your mother either did it herself or trained him to. It's just he couldn't be doing with it and would rather go out or something with your mother than stop in and clean up after himself." Sirius explained before finally taking up his spoon and having another go at the pudding.

"See, it is nice Sirius and I don't see any blue jelly pouring out of you yet?" Tonks claimed happily eating hers.

"It might do him so good you know, get rid of all those things you ate before. Vermin and stuff?" Harry wondered as he started to eat his rather sickly sweet pudding.

"I'd rather just make do and hope it all passes through naturally Harry to be honest and your right Tonks, this is rather nice, but about as unhealthy as you can get food wise."

The three finished there puddings and sat about for a while telling jokes by the fire while there stomach's settled and they carried on chatting and laughing until Tonks finally fell asleep and Sirius covered her over with the blanket.

"Err, maybe we should go to bed now Harry, it's getting late?" Sirius asked poking the fire and looking over to Harry's sleepy face.

"Suppose, should we just leave her here?" He wondered looking around at the dark dingy room.

"Yeah she'll be fine." Harry sighed following Sirius up to the landing.

"Do you really expect Mrs Weasley to come barging in here ranting and raving?" Harry asked nervously looking up at Sirius as they started heading up the stairs.

"Hmm, well I wouldn't be surprised if she did, why do you ask?" Sirius wondered looking down at Harry's now thoughtful face.

"Just, I don't like the way she acts as if I'm totally incompetent and that my mother never even existed.' Harry explained quietly but Sirius really didn't know what to say to this so rested a hand on Harry's shoulder as they headed along the landing to another set of stairs.

'But I suppose there's not much we can do to stop her coming here when ever she wants is there. But I just wanted to be left alone by insensitive idiots and ignorant arseholes for a bit that's all. That's why I asked to come here. I mean Tonks is fun, Remus is quiet and you your only real fault is your occasionally a bit dim." Harry explained as they finally reached his bedroom door.

"I know Harry, you want a break from things don't ya, if she does come I suppose we could always hide from her. You brought your cloak didn't ya?' Sirius asked finally bringing a bit of a smile to Harry's face as he opened the door and turned the bedside light on.

'Well I see you've been making yourself at home." Sirius commented looking around at the clothes and books Harry had carefully littered around the place.

"Yeah well, needed a few finishing touches and you did say tidying was only an option." Harry grinned before Sirius gently hugged him and closed the door quietly on his way out.

Harry was so happy to be sleeping in the room next to Sirius, it really was his own room and although it wasn't exactly what Sirius had promised to him the first night they met, it was nearly there and that was still a hundred times better than anything he'd previously had to deal with.

Sirius headed down the landing past his room to Lupin's and after knocking quietly stuck his head around the door to see Lupin fully dressed and half asleep on his bed.

"Hay you missed dinner." Sirius asked softly in case he was half dead to the world and snoozing.

"Yeah I know. I had some up here." Lupin replied groggily rubbing his eyes and checking the time.

"You ok?" Sirius continued to wonder.

"Yeah, just worn out that's all. This month just seems to be kicking the life out of me that's all." Lupin replied rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Sure your not just trying to avoid Tonks?"

"I don't know what to say to her Sirius." He pleaded looking up at Sirius with scraggy tired eyes.

"Look if you wanted me to talk to her I will but you have to actually go talk to her yourself, she thinks you don't like her anymore or something and Molly hardly helps matters with her constant comments however far off the mark she is."

"I do honestly, I think she's wonderful but I was so rude to her that night and then I was all moon bathing and since then she won't hang around long enough." Lupin sighed as Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You can't hide behind yourself forever Remus, the wolf doesn't control you, you control it. Now get some sleep and tomorrow I want you to go down there and be nice, make her some breakfast or something for her, she's snoozing on the sofa tonight coz I can't be arsed to carry her up to a bed."

"Fine, but it'll never work." He grumbled rolling back over.

"Then be nice. Now go to sleep you look ruddy awful." Sirius retorted then finally disappeared off to his own bed after stopping on the landing to listen to the sound of Harry pulling his clothes off dumping them on the floor and climbing in to bed. He really did seem to be taking this cleaning and tidying as only an optional extra!


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note - this is rather a long-ish chapter compared to many of the others. Sorry if you think it seems rather long but personally I get annoyed by lots of short chapters.

Please read and review and I promise I'm on a roll now so chapters should be coming out almost daily.

P.S Please feel free to make comments on my new beta as I do feel she's much better than the last one.

Thanks.

Chapter seventeen - 'It's you she wants go sacrifice yourself or something!'

"Shit Mrs Weasley's here, hide!" Sirius hissed running into the dinning room as the familiar sound of Mrs Weasley's snapping voice strode into the house.

"So where is he then? He best not be laying about in bed at this time of day! I want words with that Sirius Black!" She screeched as Tonks and Bill followed her in after bolting the door with shady looks.

"See it's you she wants, go sacrifice yourself or something." Harry muttered grabbing his books shoving them in a cupboard and pelting quickly into the kitchen before Sirius.

"Bugger that, I didn't love your dad that much, we'll hide for now! Where's the cloak?" Sirius quickly whispered back as they closed the kitchen door as quietly as they could.

"On me bed." Harry explained softly.

"Accro." Sirius whispered as the cloak suddenly appeared in his arms with a faint pop. Harry took it from him and pulled it around the two of them, while Sirius gently opened the door to check the cost was clear as he did Sirius had wild flashes of the very last time he'd been under the cloak.

It was the very last day of the school term, seventh year and Sirius was hiding with James under the cloak to spy on Lupin, he was attempting to ask Marie out to the after school summer barbeque and he seemed to be doing ok at the time while the two friends were willing him encouragement from the broom cupboard in the main entrance. This memory brought back a whole range of emotions back for Sirius until he spotted Harry's curious face peering out the cloak just below him, he was frowning slightly and although curious had a look of absolute seriousness around his eyes. This was no Prong's Sirius was hiding with, this was Harry and however much he looked like his father, clearly he'd made that face his own, with his own facial expressions and his own thoughtful eyes peering out.

"Come on, I wanna see her face when she can't get her way!" Sirius suddenly sniggered as softly as he could, the two slowly started to move through the dinning room to the crack by the hallway, Harry's feet stepping lightly across the floor as Sirius suddenly had the feeling that he was a rather clumsy buffoon when his knee clunked into the table.

Remus was supposed to be the clumsy one, why the hell was he bumping into such an obvious table.

They'd just reached the door when Mrs Weasley banged it open pinning them to the wall as she strode fuming into the room.

"I don't know what he's playing at! He's HARDLY a responsible guardian for Harry! And the TROUBLE we had trying to get him to do any house work over the summer! His cooking is beyond unhealthy, bordering of dangerous, all he ever does is sulk and he's leading Harry astray! Worst of all the poor boy seem's completely oblivious to the damage been inflicted on him by his IDIOTIC godfather." Mrs Weasley paced the room stiffly while Tonks and Bill tried not to catch her gaze. Harry however was sure she must be wrong in some major way and couldn't help but think to himself.

'_Honestly, Sirius is like a sodding puppy dog, he can't even hurt Kresher these days, what the hells she on about him been dangerous for!_'

"I mean, I know he must have really cared about James, they were always best of friends, and I suppose giving up his parenting duties like that is forgivable given that he was so young, Dumbledore was never going to leave Harry in his clumsy hands as a baby, but now...!' She huffed and shoved her hands tightly on her hips tapping her foot as she did.

At the youngness comment Harry was also a little confused, he can't have been that young because Harry had been born, if his parents were old enough to become parents then surely Sirius would be old enough to look after him?

Sirius however could feel his cheeks flushing even if they looked as pale as always, he hadn't given up his duties, they were taken away from him and the only comfort he had about that was that when Voldermort was concerned, hopefully Dumbledore knew better than him at the time. Not many things scared Sirius now but somehow the thought of facing Voldermort did send a shiver down his spine, on the one occasion he mentioned this to Remus early on when they were discussing Voldermort's sudden return, all he got was a weak smile, he wouldn't be human if the thought didn't un-nerve him at least a bit.

Sirius could feel Harry's shoulders tensing in front of him and put a firm hand on his shoulders to stop him from doing something daft that revealed them. He had the horrible feeling that Mrs Weasley wasn't going to give up too easily especially if she didn't know Harry was in the room.

'Dumbledore should see Harry's a totally unstable little boy!'

This was worse than the last comment Harry thought, why does she have to refer to him as being little, he'd been taller than Mrs Weasley for years?

'He needs FIRM hands to guide him along, not an over grown school boy with no manners and who can't even control his temper! What sort of a role model does that make for Harry? I bet Harry's mother would be terribly disappointed by him if he carries on like this! She'd turn in her grave if she could see how things had turned out, I'm quiet sure!" Molly snapped loosing a little of the redness in her face as she let off some steam, it was only a temporary side-effect as the colour soon flooded back to her cheeks when for the first time in quiet a while, mid-rant Mrs Weasley got a reply.

"Lilly would never be disappointed in Harry, he's turned out just fine Molly! She would be proud of him, like a good mother would be!" Tonks tried her best to defend making Sirius beam with pride a little next to Harry.

"Yes well, mothers are normally proud of there sons but I was meaning Sirius, he's hardly been a very good godfather has he? At a push he might make a weird distant older cousin like he is for you but never a PARENT!" Molly snapped back a Tonks.

"He's more like an older brother to me Mrs Weasley, don't presume to understand our little family and the way it works! You don't know what it's been like for us." Tonks snapped back as Harry without realising it whispered a comment almost right into Sirius's ear.

"I always wanted an older brother, be like Ron then. Couldn't be doing with all of his though!" Harry could feel Sirius's body shaking with silent laughter and was pleased Sirius wasn't taking Molly's hurtful words to heart as he realised what he'd said out loud without meaning too.

"Yeah well Harry's not exactly abundant in family members and Sirius does seem to really care about him. Maybe you should just give them a chance. So Sirius is just a bit eccentric and a little odd at times, that's all, but he's perfectly harmless really and he hasn't done anything wrong and he seems to try ever so hard to do the best by Harry and make him happy. Nothing more has ever been wanted of him as a godfather, so he's doing ok in his own little way!"

Bill tried to explain diplomatically but he was almost at the end of his tether with his mother, having come to see her today to find out why Fleur had come home in tears again after seeing her yesterday for less than quarter of an hour. Charlie had insisted it had to be a new record for the mother from hell and was still flatly refusing to go home however desperate for cash he got, so Bill had come time find out what she'd done this time and Charlie was sent to hold Fleur's shopping bags while she re-decorated the living room so it seemed more effeminate. Charlie wasn't overjoyed by the little task he'd been given but he could be worse, it could be his mother re-decorating.

"I suppose he IS rather fond of Harry! It's hard not to be he's such sweet LITTLE boy he always was."

"Oi, I'm not that little! Just not so tall as Ron!" Harry grumbled quietly as Sirius patted him softly on the shoulder now. Harry hated all this little talk, he couldn't help it if most the Weasley's were stockier than him, Molly shouldn't feed them so much fat and then Harry would be more normal seeming.

"But 'eccentric and only a little odd' NO! Those dementors addled his brain and he can't even remember who he's talking to most the time, I wouldn't be surprised if he calls Harry James more than half the time."

"I'm a James Potter as well, you wouldn't be that far off!" Harry whispered quietly, positive Sirius had never called him James ever, but was determined to show Sirius just how ridicules he thought Mrs Weasley was.

At this Sirius merely nodded slightly in agreement, Harry did have a point, he was called James, it was so no-one would ever forget who his daddy was. Lilly thought James was being daft, one look at Harry and it was blindingly obvious who his father was, but James had insisted and Lilly didn't seem to mind too much as it was far better than a few of the other suggestions James had made. It didn't matter how many times he insisted he got it out of a book, Felix James Potter was not a name for her little bundle of joy!

But Tonks suddenly had more confidence in her self and finally stood up for her beloved cousin properly taking a deep breath before she did.

"No he doesn't, Sirius is well aware of who he's talking to, he never calls Harry, James ever! You never saw them two before, Harry's totally different to his father. He's too sensible like his mother, if he was as stupid as you make out he should be calling Harry LILLY more than anything! And Sirius is doing fine with Harry, so what, he comes across as an idiot older brother some of the time, do you really think James was that bad a judge of character. He might even be doing it on purpose for Harry's benefit! You only met Lilly a few times but she loved her little boy and if she wasn't convinced Sirius was a good man she wouldn't let him any where near her baby, let alone make him his godfather!'

Tonks fumed and both Sirius and Harry swelled with pride at the balls Tonks had to stand up to Molly, Bill didn't seem to have the balls to do it yet, he still had the same idiotic idea that his father had that Molly Weasley could be reasoned with rationally. Charlie had assured him on many occasions that this was never going to happen, but Bill just kept on trying for the good of the family, they couldn't all be little hot heads.

'Harry can't stand having you around him, that's why he kept quiet about coming to stay, so you wouldn't come and interfere! He's probably hiding upstairs with Sirius because he heard your horrible screeching voice and he's waiting for you to leave before coming out again!" Mrs Weasley fumed at this then bit her venom up for one last attack at Sirius.

"James was a poor judge of character and that was why he was killed! Now he's left his only son in the hands of a complete FOOL! No wonder Harry's having so many problems he's terrified of his own godfather's incompetent handling, I saw that look Harry had when he first came here over the summer, and it wasn't an idiotic older brother he was looking too either! Sirius Black has an evil look in his eyes some times, it's enough to un-nerve me, no wonder it frightens the life out of Harry. Been pushed about like a bully of a godfather like that!" Mrs Weasley snapped leaning in closer to Tonks she could feel the specks of spit hitting her face.

"Oh so she finally noticed you weren't feeling yourself over the summer and you were like that before you even got hear!" Sirius hissed bitterly through gritted teeth making Bill's eyes flicker over to where they were hiding.

Harry merely leaned back near enough on to Sirius's chest to feel his breath rising in and out quickly as he silently fumed, he'd had a sudden bout of memory and felt that nasty shiver down his back and the worthlessness creeping up around his stomach. It worked, feeling Harry's little light frame so close to him made Sirius calm down and surprisingly for Harry he also felt strangely comforted by the way Sirius quickly put his hand on Harry's other shoulder to steady him more.

Hermione was right, as always, Harry had never understood what she was on about and had almost freaked out completely when she said it, but if Harry showed affection physically to Sirius, he would get it back and it would be comforting in a loving sort of way. Apparently it was a natural occurrence between two people who cared about one another whatever the sort of relationship it was and Harry had never realised this meant him and Sirius too.

"He hated it here and wanted to leave, but Sirius made him stay and kept coming up with excuses to keep him! Now I am going to search this house from top to toe and find Harry, then I'm going to take him back home with me and look after him properly! Give him some proper care for the rest of the holiday!" She spat out then walking past both Sirius and Harry marched upstairs slamming the door behind her.

"You should have just let her rant for a bit longer! Let her get it out her system a bit. Now Harry's going to get full pelt of her and he really doesn't deserve that!" Bill sighed sitting down but Tonks was looking at the corner behind the door where she was sure she had herd a noise before in the short times when Mrs Weasley had taken a breath.

"Harry, are you hiding there?" She asked carefully stepping closer with her hand stretched out. Seen as Molly was now safely banging around upstairs Sirius pulled the cloak down to reveal the two of them looking rather depressed in the corner on behind the other, still in the half hug as Sirius had both hands on Harry's shoulders as he leaned ever so slightly back.

"God I wish I had one of those!" Bill declared suddenly seeing Harry's rather fed up and disappointed face appear in the corner.

"Why's she so determined to drag me off to the burro? I like it here!" Harry mumbled to Sirius who pulled out two chairs so they could sit down.

"Don't know, she's a total bitch that women?" He muttered back resting his head in his hand gently after sitting down next to his godson.

"She would never have said that stuff about your parents if she'd known you were listening Harry." Bill explained somberly taking a different seat nearer Harry's end of the table and hoping to show that not all the Weasley's were so rude about people that unfortunately were already dead.

"She shouldn't be saying it regardless of Harry being in the room!" Tonks fumed sitting down next to Sirius who was still bawled over with pride for her balls however female she happened to be.

"I guess you're right, she shouldn't, seen as it's not true." Bill agreed steadily, terribly ashamed of his mother now and guiltily glad for once it wasn't aimed at his Fleur, she'd never be able to keep her cool and cope. His Fleur may be absolutely wonderful but his mother seemed to be doing his best to chip away at her with all her might and even he could see it was already beginning to show. He only hoped that by the time they get married his mother might have calmed down and softened a bit so they could have a peaceful marriage.

"Thanks for standing up for me Tonks, not many people would against her!" Sirius smiled down at Tonks who was resting her head on his arm totally exhausted from the outburst.

"I don't want her rifling through my stuff like normal." Harry muttered suddenly remembering how Mrs Weasley seemed to think going through his case pretending to look for dirty washing was fair game. She never even attempted to put things back as they were and once or twice he was sure a certain little magazine or drawing had been confiscated without his permission or even knowledge, she should at least consult him on his private things she removes, it's as bad as stealing from him what she does he was sure.

Who was she to decide what was and wasn't considered decent bed time reading when four out of her six sons had made a nice little income out of selling paper-bagged magazines, any number of contraband items and even the occasional teachers possession. Harry knew for a fact Fred had sold one of Madam Hooch's petticoats to a rather seventh year with rather peculiar habits.

"Ok, I understand.' Sirius replied then turned sideways on his seat to make an order.

'Kresher, come here quickly!' Kresher appeared in front of Sirius grumbling and looking like he'd just been woken up by a bucket of icy cold water.

'Kresher go up stairs and lock Harry's room with this key from the outside. You are not aloud to enter the room just lock it and come back down here quickly." Sirius commanded as Kresher still grumbling did as he was told and popped out the room.

"Won't she just use magic to unlock the door?" Harry asked naively making Sirius smile pleasantly down at him. The only reason this didn't bother Harry like when other people did it was because Sirius had only done it less than a handful of times at Harry's questions. With Dumbledore though, it was such a common occurrence that it occasionally put Harry off asking things.

"She can't, the doors have a dead lock seal on them so you can't open them except with the key. Well Dumbledore could probably find a way to and well, Moody seems to have no end of tricks up his sleeves as well.' Sirius explained watching the door for Kresher to return.

'I don't lock them that often incase something happens. I usually just lock Lupin's on a full moon. He doesn't like to risk getting out and he can be ever so arsy sometimes every now and then, ya' know, even when he's had his potions, it all depends what mood he's in and how good the steak is. I mean, don't get me wrong, Remus is fine most the time, he just, well, when he's fed up he has a habit of breaking things with me for entertainment, but apart from that, the dozey git tends to spend three days eating steak and sleeping. I mean, that'd be some people's idea of heaven! I love laying around, eating and sleeping some times." Sirius tried to explain as some sort of comfort that Remus was a perfectly safe Werewolf but wasn't quiet sure that it seemed to have worked so stopped quickly.

"But Kresher managed to open it?" Harry asked quickly, remembering what had happened in the summer with a sudden slight shudder making Tonks slightly worried. Ever since the incident she couldn't help but notice and pick up on anyone who had slightly negative feelings towards her Wolfie, even if he wasn't exactly hers.

"He had a key to every door then. I've taken it off him, now he can only touch it if I give it to him with a direct order and if he hangs on to it too long it'll hurt him and he has to bring it back to me to make the pain stop." Sirius explained as the sound of Kresher popping and grumbling as he came back to his hated master as he was told too.

"Kresher has done what master has said. Poor mistress, having her house filled with filthy mudblood scum, it would break her poor heart!" He squeaked bitterly. Although it was clear Sirius could not abide what Kresher was saying, compared to his previous mutterings, he was so quiet now that Sirius saw it a pointless exercise to shout at him when Harry was around and so quickly sent him to his den instead.

"Now give me the key and go back to you den until I call for you!" Sirius commanded but Harry noticed it had almost none of the hatred it had the last time Harry had seen him speak to Kresher. If anything, Sirius seemed little more than board when he looked at Kresher and was only putting up with him because he had too. Sirius was clearly no SPEW follower, he just seemed dis-interested.

"What do you think she'll do when she can't find me upstairs?" Harry asked quietly, hoping Molly Weasley would give up and go home soon but some how doubted this possibility.

"Dunno, I just want her to go away. But I have this horrible feeling she won't give up easily on you." Sirius sighed as Harry rested his head lazily on Sirius shoulder for some more comfort. Sirius wanted to slouch now too but with Harry on one shoulder and Tonks still happily on the other he had to sit perfectly still and up right to support them both.

"Suppose, I hope she goes soon, I wanted to do some more of Dumbledore's homework this morning." Harry sighed looking ever more miserable by the second.

"Hmm yeah, me too. Never mind, she can't move in, I won't let her. One screeching mother is enough for me." Sirius tried to smile at Harry but wasn't sure what to smile about.

"I'm glad I don't have a screeching mother." Harry decided in his random muttering way while Tonks looked on and Bill listened quietly.

"No, your mother never screeched, she had this look though so she didn't have to.' Sirius explained remembering how a story about James and Lilly had cheered him up last time so Harry sat up and raised an eyebrow in anticipated interest to hear about this look his mother had.

'Yeah well, she was very good at getting James to do things for her and when things used to annoy her she would have this look of 'do as I say, or James is sleeping on the floor tonight!' You see, your dad was always very pissed off if he had to sleep on the floor and would do pretty much anything to keep in your mothers good books, even kick me out on me arse when I over strayed Lilly's welcome." Sirius explained with an odd look that Harry found highly amusing. It was on times like these that he was never quiet sure if it was the story itself that cheered him up or just the really weird way Sirius had of telling them.

"Did he often have to sleep on the floor then?" Harry asked curious by this peculiar thing his parents had but still rather amused as he imagined simply why his father wouldn't want to have to sleep on the floor, as long as he didn't mental go into too much detail Harry didn't find the whole topic of his parents sex life too disgusting.

"No, he made sure he didn't have to very often, accept when your mother was feeling particularly sick with you. Then everything was nearly always his fault and I got to be favourite slave for a while because it wasn't me that got your mother knocked up in the first place." Sirius grinned seeing how Harry was smiling a bit about his mother, forgetting what Mrs Weasley had said only a few moments before.

"Favourite slave?" He wondered though, sure by the amount of gold he'd inherited his parents must have had house elves, unless his mother was a bit of SPEW nutter like Hermione, he could always imagine her being so but never dared ask in case Hermione found out and obliged him to join the campaign more because of it.

"Yeah well your dad fussed over Lilly constantly when she was pregnant, didn't want anything to upset her in case it stressed you both out, so he drafted me and Lupin in to basically run around after her. In return I got to be your godfather and Lupin got fed and slept on the sofa half the time."

"Was he between jobs again or something?" Harry wondered, sure Lupin must have had some sort of job for longer than a year at least once in his life, no one was that un-employable, not even a werewolf.

"Yeah something like that, he was having a hard time of it though then since Marie up and left him the moment she worked out he was a werewolf and it was never going to change." Sirius explained well aware Tonks was listening in to the conversation.

"That must have been harsh. So did I nearly end up with someone else?" Harry asked, wondering if he could ever imagine a godfather that wasn't as odd and interesting as Sirius.

"No, never, James promised me, Lilly was just using it as an excuse to get me to do her cleaning for nine months and all the sodding gardening. It was bloody huge that garden she had, and she wanted you to have a nice paddling pool to play in when it was sunny, so got me out there digging nearly every day for months. You know I dug that hole three times because she couldn't decide where to put it." Sirius mock complained as Harry giggled away at the thought of Sirius being made to work hard by his mother while she was probably heavily pregnant with him and sat out sun bathing with some fruity drink he'd prepared for her complete with little umbrella and shaped ice-cubes.

"Would have been useful that, I might have learnt to swim better?" Harry explained when he'd finally stopped sniggering at Sirius.

"You can't swim?" Tonks asked sitting down again with a few butterbeers to enjoy the conversation too.

"Well, not really, no. My Uncle always hoped if I couldn't swim I might fall in some deep water and drown, even took us on a little boating holiday once.' Sirius looked shocked but Harry figured he should probably tell him fully so Sirius could get over the shock in one go.

'Dudley pushed me over the side a few times but even if I couldn't swim I could hang on to the railing's pretty well, whatever I was dangling above." Harry explained holding his nimble strong fingers up a bit.

"But in the tournament you swam in the lake to get to Ron?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Yeah well I'd eaten Gillyweed hadn't I? So it was sort of easy to swim then you just sort of tried to walk horizontally and my fines propelled me along. But normally, anything past my neck and I can't hardly cope. I don't really like mentioning it, incase some nutty death eater realises and pushes me in a lake or something. I might drown, I'm not even too keen on some of those really deep prefect's bathrooms." Harry finished, trying to reassure Sirius a bit who had taken for granted that most people could swim as well as he could.

"Crickey I had no idea. So really you can barely swim?" He asked again just to be sure.

"Yeah well, where did you expect me to learn? It's not as if my aunt took us swimming or anything, I was always left in the viewing gallery when Dudley went for his lessons or with Mrs Figg when they went out on a Saturday morning." Harry shrugged then took a swig of his drink while Bill was watching through the door.

"You know Moody can't swim well either but that's because of his wooden leg." Tonks started to explain.

"Quick she's coming back." Bill hissed from the door he'd been listening at as Harry and Sirius jumped back under the cloak in the corner and Tonks hastily tried to hide the bottles in the cupboard with Harry's books fortunately the only one that was still half fully got tipped in a vase first.

"Where are they!' She cried as loud as she could as soon as she'd pushed her way back into the room.

'I can't even find anything of Harry's in the house! I've even been through Sirius's draws! All I can find are a pile of inappropriate magazines and a few changes of grubby clothes! Well, has he been here or not, Lupin seemed quiet rude when I knocked on the door, told me to bugger off and slammed it shut! I've never seen him like that, Sirius must really be damaging if he can even affect Remus." Tonks smirked behind Mrs Weasley's back, her wolfie had told Mrs Weasley to bugger off, but Sirius was rigid and tense, how dare she go through his things?

"Those magazines were a present from Harry, I hope you put them back where you found them?" Tonks asked firmly, well aware how much it would annoy Sirius to know she'd been in his draws and aware how they seemed to mean something to Harry and Sirius more than just the pretty pictures even if she didn't know what.

"I most certainly did not, what does he want them for anyway? And if he's sending Harry to by filth like that then really he doesn't deserve to be in the same house as him! It's one thing to make alcoholic cake but it's another to drag Harry into it as well!" She snapped but unfortunately so did Sirius who was struggling to contain himself behind Mrs Weasley.

The Cloak fell half off as Bill had to keep a straight face to his mother well aware of the enraged Sirius struggling silently against Harry not to throttle his mother there and then from behind. Tonks managed to get Mrs Weasley to move though giving Harry and Sirius more room to silently squabble although she was slightly suspicious that it seemed to have more to do with methods of throttling and not weather Sirius should throttle the women or not.

"Why don't you sit down for a bit?" She asked trying to be polite despite the gritted teeth and pained expression.

Harry struggled with Sirius until he finally gave in and gestured to Tonks to keep Mrs Weasley talking while he stuffed the cloak under the cupboard and leaned against the wall next to Harry with his arms crossed.

"Why were you going through Sirius's things?" Bill asked a little forcefully well aware that you shouldn't go through a grown man's draws unless you're married to him and even then you shouldn't really get caught doing it.

Fleur never did however much Bill was sure stuff had been moved about a bit. It never bothered him because nothing ever went missing and he had nothing to hide in his draws anyway, plus Charlie was occasionally a bit lax about keeping up with things and had a habit of borrowing clean nicely ironed clothes from Bill if he was in a hurry.

"Well I looked everywhere for any sign of Harry and couldn't find him anywhere, even though I'm sure he's here, his shoes are in the hallway for god sake! But the amount of DUST I found in the bedroom Ron and Harry shared over the summer was unbelievable!" She snapped sitting stiffly down totally unaware of Sirius and Harry watching from behind her.

"Yeah well Sirius is hardly going to clean the whole house is he? He just does the rooms he uses." Tonks explained as if it was plainly obvious and Sirius nodded in agreement to this and Bill forced himself to have a straight unmoved face.

"Well you can hardly say he cleaned THIS room recently, look at the state of the fireplace!" Mrs Weasley snapped tutting at the slight bit of dust from the fire last night.

"Oi! I cleaned this room the other day with him. I'll have less of that, this room is perfectly fine!" Tonks snapped back her face going red again.

"Well that explains it, your mother did a POOR job at bringing you up then didn't she, if you can't even do a proper cleaning spell!" Mrs Weasley huffed reminding Harry strangely of his aunt although definitely a podgy version.

"My mother did a very good job of bringing me up and at least I still talk to her, your daughter refuses to even speak to you now!" Tonks snapped back as Sirius was about ready to make himself noticed, she'd slagged of his dear Andromeda, there was no going back she'd crossed the last line.

"That is none of your business! Ginny is just at that trying age, that's all! She'll see sense soon enough and I've seen your mothers house, it's a total pig sty in that kitchen!" At this Sirius thumped the wall right behind Mrs Weasley so she jumped out her skin and up on to her feet.

"No one insults my fave cousin in this house! Now I've had quiet enough of listening to you so I am asking you just this once to quietly leave!" Sirius grumbled with his dark almost evil eyes and grinding gruff voice. He was furious, Harry was just so pleased Sirius had lasted this long, it was far longer than Harry had ever imagined him capable of but now he was angry Harry was trying his best not to be frightened by Sirius's possible bad temper.

"What you've been stood there listening?" She asked half frightened, half determined to beat him into submission.

"Yes, every word. NOW PLEASE LEAVE!" He bellowed at her. Harry didn't like to see Sirius so angry like this but he wasn't going to move away for anyone, Sirius was standing up for him and all his family and Harry couldn't help but respect that. Plus his legs had gone so ridged and cold trying not to throttle Mrs Weasley with Sirius when she ranted that he couldn't move much anyway.

"Don't you yell at me you arrogant little boy! Well now you know what I think of you and to that list I think I might add your a coward seen as you choose to hide in a corner rather than face people like a man. Maybe Snape is right in his comments about you. Maybe you really are a coward and hid in Azkaban to escape your duties of dealing with Harry!"

She snapped back trying to think on the spot. At his though Bill couldn't tell who was more angry but Tonks was definitely the reddest in the face. Harry had finally decided he hated Mrs Weasley and the way she behaved and Sirius had finally decided enough was enough.

At this last comment Sirius seized her by the shoulder tightly gripping her wand arm and dragged her to the front door, where with one hand he opened it and pushed her out silently, slamming it behind her he turned to face Bill breathing hard and as white as a ghost.

"I won't tell dad if you two don't?" He quickly whispered looking at Harry and Tonks who were both stunned by what Sirius had finally done and struggling to find a voice between them.

"I won't." Tonks whispered back.

"No, course not." Harry quickly added but he couldn't wait to tell Ginny, she'd be almost as proud of Sirius now as he was.

"Good err, I think I best make sure she behaves out there, don't want her making a scene do we, err bolt the door and I'll take her home." Bill explained then turned to disappear out into the square outside.

"Your gonna be in so much trouble if anyone finds out." Harry whispered beginning to smirk slightly as Sirius led the way back into the dinning room.

"Don't care! I can put up with her having a go at me easy, I learned years ago to just stop listening to people like my mother, but to have ago at your mum and dad like that is crossing the line and then slagging off my dear Andromeda! What does she think she's going to achieve? I mean, who the bloody hell is she ever going to convince now, everyone liked your parents and everybody else likes you Harry!"

Sirius grumbled looking down at Harry who was still grinning away at what Ginny was going to think, that and he kept having flashes of Tonks black thong sticking out that he just couldn't help but notice. He knew it was inappropriate but it was sexy and he could even surprise himself by how horny he got at times. He just noticed things and then he had to quickly think of something to stop himself from getting too horny so no one noticed.

"Yeah and you have been overly fond of my mother haven't you! Ever since you were really young." Tonks giggled along with Harry and Sirius finally broke into a smile.

"Yeah well, I was supposed to marry her wasn't I? Still remember being told by my father who he'd set up for me. He had a right weird look about it too, I'd never seen him look so happy before." Sirius laughed as he remembered the conversation and then his own personal reaction to it, but Harry had never guessed this about Sirius. He couldn't imagine Sirius as anything but a young ladies man and or the weird bachelor he was now. To think of him dating or even married was just a bit too weird to be believable.

"You were supposed to marry her mother?" Harry asked still a little confused.

"Happened a lot when I was young, arranged marriages and all. Unfortunately for me though, Andromeda ran off with Ted instead to have Tonks so I didn't even make it down the isle. I'd never been so relieved in all my life and it wasn't long after that I moved out for good. I already practically got me feet under your dad's dinner table so it wasn't really a big step. And your grandmother used to send the most lovely Shepard's pie care packages nearly every week." Sirius explained sitting back down at the table and grabbing another cake from the cupboard.

"Do you need a pick me up Sirius?" Tonks asked raising one eyebrow at him.

"Something like that, anyway I thought you'd gone to work?" Sirius asked wondering why she'd come round today anyway.

"I did but I got the day off, they don't need me as such so I went to do some shopping while I ordered things in for Podmore, but bumped in to Bill trying to convince his mother not to be so horrible to Fleur, they were squabbling as they walked through Diagon ally and I couldn't unfortunately ignore them."

"Oh right, here you go?" Sirius wondered as he past out three pieces from the tin but he was still a bit thin in his voice and obviously some what shaken now his anger had subsided but Tonks and Harry were sure he'd be back to normal in no time with a bit of cake and conversation.

"Yeah well it seems she'd done her offensive thing to Fleur and sent her home in tears to Bill and he was trying to find out why, all he could get out of Fleur was she hates me and that she'd said Fleur would be a terrible mother or something like that. And apparently all he seemed to get out his mother was that Fleur was some stuck-up vain French strumpet!" Tonks explained biting into her cake and licking her lips.

"That's not very nice. Fleur would be fine as a mother, she's really good with her little sister." Harry explained trying to remember everything he'd seen of Fleur and deciding yes she would probably be a very nice mother and probably enjoy it immensely if she had a little girl.

"That's what Bill said but Mrs Weasley got wind of how Fleur's mother is actually divorced and Gabrielle is from her second marriage not her first." Tonks explained but Harry merely blurted out.

"What's that got to do with anything loads of people get divorced?"

"Not in the wizarding world Harry, that's a muggle thing and apparently a French thing too. Most wizards stay married through anything. But actually Fleur's from the second marriage and Gabrielle's from her third from what Ginny told me." Tonks explained.

"Yeah well that's just daft. If you're married to an arsehole you might as well get divorced even my aunt's threatened it once or twice." Harry explained frowning and biting into his cake again.

"It's normal for muggles to get divorced?" Sirius asked curiously often a little surprised how his parents seemed to manage through things. Although neither had any intention of leaving the house once they realised they couldn't each drive the other out, they spent the last ten years together trying to poison one another, until his father finally had a heart attack and died completely by surprise.

"Err, well it's not uncommon. Plenty of muggles end up divorced just like homosexuality isn't quiet the dreadful thing wizards think it is. It's just one of those things you either except or ignore and don't make a big deal out of." Tonks explained casually

"Or teen pregnancy but that's more because it happens so often not because it's really accepted." Harry added remembering how animated his aunt got when she started on about two girls that Harry went to primary school and had both ended up having a child before they finished secondary school.

"I'm sure it wasn't always like that?" Sirius wondered aloud.

"No, not always but it sort of is now, wizards are very prejudice in a totally different way to muggles. Colour of our skin never really mattered much, but going against the family and keeping up appearances is far more strict." Tonks explained but Harry had to agree with her, from what he'd seen even the Weasley's were very proper about how they were perceived as a family whatever they thought about each other.

"I'm glad you kicked her out Sirius, but I don't think it's going to make her go away. She'll probably just get worse now ya' know!" Harry wondered aloud before seeing Sirius's slightly shocked with himself face again.

"Yeah I really wasn't going to do it, just she wound me up too much and well touched too many raw nerves that's all. It'll probably back fire on me anyway but hay, Dumbledore's got a hundred and one more important things to worry about other than me so by the time he gets round to telling me off, you'd be well back at school and stuff anyway."

Sirius explained finally cheering up again. Harry agreed that Dumbledore probably did have more important things to worry about than Sirius but Harry worried about Sirius, and he worried about how other order members were going to react when they hear what had happened, Sirius was already well known for having a somewhat board temper in the long hours of the day.

"So what are you two planning to do for the rest of the day?" Tonks asked brightly hoping the run in with Mrs Weasley wasn't going to totally ruin the day.

"Don't mind really what would you like to do Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry sat quiet for a moment then wondered.

"Got any games?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Games? Yeah." Sirius replied sure he'd had some sometime or other recently in this big old house.

"Like twister or something?" Harry asked thinking he'd rather have fun with Sirius than anything else after Mrs Weasley and although he was sure Sirius didn't have twister he hoped he'd be able to think of something fun to do and the concept of the game was entertaining enough.

"We aren't playing twister Harry!" Tonks declared firmly but Sirius didn't know what it was apparently and had his odd confused look on that made him if at all possible look a good five years younger than he normally did.

"Why not, it'll be fun?" Harry asked naively knowing full well what Tonks was objecting to, she was hardly the most graceful person in the world.

"The whole idea is to get yourself in a ridicules position and fall over!"

"See, you'd be good at that Tonks. You're brilliant at falling over in ridiculous situations." Harry grinned.

"No we aren't playing it, why don't you play chess or something while I...?"

"Go chat with Remus?" Sirius quickly put in but Tonks frowned at him going pink in the cheeks a bit and looking a an awful lot like Sirius when he was concentrating when she did.

"No, he won't talk to me!" Tonks snapped back going even redder now in the cheeks but obviously a little upset by the whole Remus subject.

"He will if you go talk to him, besides, he promised yesterday to be nice, but he obviously needs a kick in the right direction again to remember!" Sirius explained pulling a chess set out one of the side boards.

"No, he'll just ask me to leave again in his stupid super polite way!" Tonks replied sitting down with big sorrowful eyes that looked shockingly like what Sirius used to be capable of making before Azkaban sunk them down into his sockets.

"Then be a stubborn little thing, you're perfectly capable of it! Now go up there and talk to him or I'll tell Mrs Weasley you two are dating!" Sirius threatened with a broad grin.

"You wouldn't dare!" Tonks replied jumping up to her feet.

"I just kicked her out on her arse, you don't want to call my bluff, Nymphi!"

"Fine but this is the last time you're going to convince me. If he doesn't show any interest in it I'm declaring him a eunuch and giving in!" She decided then left the room quickly to slowly walk up the stairs.

"You wouldn't dare let it slip to Mrs Weasley would you?" Harry asked.

"Not a chance, I don't want to even speak to the women never mind slip her gossip tip bits, but Tonks doesn't know that.' Sirius replied setting up the chess board between them.

'Anyway speaking of interesting gossip who's this girl you're seeing anyway?"

"I'm not telling." Harry quickly replied with a little smile at himself, he'd been wondering when Sirius would get round to that conversation.

"Oh you will, I can be incredibly annoying some times, well most the time according to Remus." Sirius smirked determined to find out who she was now Harry was being so evasive about it.

"I can take it. You haven't met my aunt!" Harry replied quiet sure he could cope with anything Sirius throws at him, he's not likely to pin him down and force it out of him with truth syrup or anything would he.

"I have actually. Just the once though and well, she did like me until James came out and said hello that is, and he ruined it all for me.' Sirius explained surprised he could remember something from so long ago.

'Yeah that's it, we'd gone to Lilly's just after we'd finished school to err, say hello. James had been invited for the afternoon to meet Lilly's mother but I sort of tagged along uninvited. Didn't matter that much, I was out in the garden looking at those weird gnomes muggles have and watching the naibours cut things. Anyway she came home and being me, I started talking to her, she seemed ok thought I was the new boy next door, until James came out to check I wasn't misbehaving too much." Sirius smiled and flicked his wand so yet more butter beers appeared.

"What was she like? She's always been very severe and cold with me, ever since I could remember." Harry asked.

"Ok sort of, very weird from what I could tell but I'd never really spent a lot of time around muggles before, that's why I'd tagged along, to be nosy. But soon as she worked out I was with James she guessed I was a wizard and tried to kick me out the garden.' Sirius laughed heartily at this.

'She wasn't having much look and James didn't know what to do, he'd promised Lilly I would behave and anyway, her mother, your nanna, came back from the shop to find what she thought was Petunia man handling little innocent me in the garden.' Sirius explained as Harry continued to laugh his head off at the thought of what might happen next.

'Any way it all came out ok because Petunia left to see her friends and it seems Lilly had painted a good enough false picture of me to her parents and I got to stay for dinner with James, I remember we had shepherds pie and it was almost as nice as Andromeda's."

Sirius explained as Harry could just imagine Sirius's cocky charming nature getting him out of almost anything. Harry was only beginning to see past the Sirius's Azkaban face to the youthful man underneath and the more he listened to stories about his idiotic ways when he was young the more he saw it.

They carried on talking about Harry's aunt for a while as they played chess and Harry explained how she was now but found himself carefully editing his stories so Sirius wouldn't realise just how bad life with the Dursley's was. Sirius however, had spent years when he was younger editing his own family upbringing and could spot Harry's quiet looks better than Harry could give them to tell when he was lying about something. He knew Harry was hiding an unpleasant time but didn't want to mention it and was happy enough just to see Harry happy and left it at that. Eventually the conversation easily got on to Harry's cousin Dudley and how Hagrid had given him a pigs tale when he first found out about Hogwarts and that Sirius wasn't supposed to mention it.

"You know, I really would like to meet them some day just to see how weird they are. I wonder if she would remember me from that day?" Sirius wondered as Harry's queen knocked the stuffing out of one of his knights, for once Harry seemed to be winning.

"She probably would you know, when she heard your name on the telly and then me mention you, she remembers far more than she ever lets on, even to Vernon, though she doesn't seem to remember how wealthy my dad must have been, other wise I would have had more problems I'm sure when I go home for summers."

"Well your mother was never interested in money, she just made your dad deal with any bills and went shopping. So I doubt she would ever have told her sister anything. And it was me that ended up paying for most the wedding because Lilly didn't want James to waste his money when she was probably already suspicious about being pregnant with you. We never did quiet work out if you were already on the way when they got married on not. And well, James wanted her to have a big wedding so I got the most the bill to stop the squabbling. Fortunately your mother didn't have an expensive taste and there were more friends there than family on the day."

"I've never bothered much with money, I never really had any before and now I just dip in it and get me stuff for school and then shut the door and leave. To be honest it's usually other people that take the money out for me these days I haven't bin to the bank in ages." Harry explained calmly.

"It's not usually you that takes your money out?" Sirius couldn't help but wonder but then suddenly remembered how Bill had dropped Harry's money bag off for him so they wouldn't have to stand around waiting for money when they went into London over the summer.

"Well no. I wish people wouldn't though, it doesn't seem very right that the Weasley's should always do it for me. But I suppose it does make things a bit easier seen as I'm hardly aloud out anywhere any more." Harry explained frowning a little at his lack of normal shopping habits. Even when he went into Hogsmade he was sure there was more than one wizard from one organization watching him.

"Yeah that sounds like your mother. Bet you haven't got a clue what you own have you?" Sirius smiled off hand as he tried to think of a way out of Harry's trap on the board.

"Not the foggiest and well, I wouldn't know how to find out. I don't like rubbing it in Ron's face, his family are hardly well off are they, that's why he makes me get him cheaper gifts for Christmas and stuff so I could hardly ask him."

"From what Lupin said it sounds like Hermione's not too bad off either."

"No she's err, part of the muggle upper middle classes and both her parents work full time now she's at school most the year and are very successful from what I can tell. They clearly think it's rude to brag and show off about money but it's obvious someone in that family does some very good investing or something. Do you think it's wrong I just let any old person at my money, I hardly know Bill?" He suddenly asked as Sirius began supping on another butterbeer and had to pause a moment before answering such an odd question.

"I wouldn't ever let anybody but Remus in mine and that's only because I have too and well, I guess it is a bit inappropriate the Weasley's just getting it themselves for you, I get the impression Bill just turned up with your money and didn't exactly ask how much you wanted and what not, and even if stealing wouldn't even occur to them.' Sirius pondered on it for a minuet while his queen knocked Harry's knight in to dust only to be taken down by on of Harry's bishops.

'I don't know, personally I wouldn't like it, it would seem odd to me but if you're not that interested in it and you don't get much chance to go to Gringotts then I suppose seen as you trust them so much." Harry wondered too and got his own queen to kick at Sirius's bishop in the process. But Then Harry came to a rather convenient conclusion and blurted it out all of a sudden.

"Can't you deal with it for me?' Harry asked and Sirius sort of frowned then didn't.

'I mean, it shouldn't take that long to do and I really don't want to but I think somebody should really know something about it." Harry decided seeing Sirius's placid face.

"Sure if that's what you want. I would probably have to do it in yours or Remus's name but why, what do you want me to do?" Sirius asked only half concentrating on the game now. He had spent quiet a bit of time going through all his inheritance working out what was what, after numerous relatives had snuffed it while he was in Azkaban and he'd been the oldest and consequently picked bits up from all over the place. It wouldn't be hard for him to do the same for Harry just a bit time consuming that's all particularly doing it so the ministry wouldn't notice, which was something he had plenty of spare time for.

"Find out how much I own I suppose, make sure it's all where it should be. Hermione said I should really make an effort to keep track of it all but then, she says that about Ron's socks as well.' Harry shrugged but Sirius only to happy to do things for Harry figured he may as well if it kept Harry comfortable.

'I mean you knew most things about my dad so you might as well do his finances as well. Just, I always got the impression there was more than one vault that's all."

"Of course there is Harry, James stashed money all over the place to keep it safe, which number have you been using anyway?" Sirius asked knowing enough about James to have stuff all over the place just where his father William James had left it and then some.

"Err, number 687 why?" Harry replied. But Sirius merely barked with laughter at Harry's rather confused face.

"Oh well you really are like your mother then. I honestly don't know much about what money you've got, but I know that was Lilly's spending money. She had a habit of liking to buy you things even before you were born, clothes, toys, books, pram, cot, things like that. It started when James really finally accepted she was going to be having you and after a rather mad spending spree she agreed only to take money from that vault so he could keep track of it."

"Oh so it was sort of mum's spending-on-me money?" Harry asked while Sirius still chuckled quietly.

"Yeah basically. James was very good a keeping track of things like his dad and did a lot of investments at one point, it kept Lilly happy not thinking about it, so, who cares as long as your mother was happy was the normal attitude?' Sirius shrugged.

'He'd do anything for her, he was just daft like that, even got married in pink knickers." Sirius confirmed.

"Knickers?" Harry asked cocking one eyebrow in disbelief.

"Trust me they were knickers Harry, who do you think got him dressed that morning? He was such a nervous wreck he came down to breakfast with his boxers on top of his trousers and trying to put his left shoe on his bare right foot while his other foot had his hat on it. He still had the whiskers I'd painted on his face the night before too even though he insisted he'd washed. We never did manage to get the smiley face's off his bottom, but thankfully on Lilly was going to be looking and so it didn't matter too much!"

Harry laughed along with Sirius now, the more Sirius talked about James and Lilly the more Harry came to think of his dad as a friend in such a way that had he been brought up like Ron by his own dad, he would never have experienced it in the same way. His dad didn't just sound like a dad to Harry, he sounded like a friend which was something Sirius couldn't help happening when he talked about his friend.

The two continued chatting away about allsorts of things for several hours while enjoying a few very slow games of chess. At regular intervals Sirius kept slipping in who was this girl but only once did Harry nearly slip her name out having had more butterbeers than he ever had before. Sirius was positively pouring them down Harry to loosen his tongue a bit.

It wasn't until Harry started to feel hungry again for an after noon snack did they notice Tonks never returned from talking to Lupin.

"Err, fancy going for a peak?" Sirius asked after Harry had commented on this.

"Sure!" They grabbed the cloak snuck up the stairs tiptoeing down the landing to the muffled happy voices in Lupin's room. They reached the door and could clearly hear the sound of Tonks giggling away as Lupin obviously did something inappropriate to her, but what it was they had no idea. Sirius was clearly debating weather or not to interrupt them, but Harry, thinking it really rather funny turned the handle slowly then quickly pushed Sirius in to the room with a hefty shove of his knee.

There was a loud bang and then a bump as Sirius crashed through the door and Tonks's bare back accidentally rolled off the bed to reveal Lupin with most his buttons undone on his shirt a suspected undone belt, looking slightly turned on despite the shock and pink lipstick all over his neck. On his face though was share horror and Tonks had decided to play dead behind the bed conveniently covering her topless body.

"Hay Sirius what did..?" Lupin started to explain to Sirius's equally shocked face and Harry rolling with laughter behind him satisfied that yes he did find the hole thing really rather funny.

"I was wondering about dinner?" Sirius stumbled out before Harry stuck his head around the door and grabbed Sirius back out the room giggling.

"Nice knickers Tonks!" Harry laughed as Sirius was dragged out the room and the door was now firmly slammed shut behind them.

"Harry you little devil." Sirius painfully chuckled as Harry shrieked with laughter at his face.

"You said you'd locked that door!" Tonks hissed climbing back on to the bed and trying to untangle her top from her bra.

"I did and then you came in. He never usually comes up to see me. I thought he'd be mucking around with Harry for ages." Lupin replied still in a slightly stunned silence.

"Yeah well he was barging in on you. Did you see his face?" Tonks whispered although Harry's laughter had already died down on to the floor below.

"It was hard not to miss it. He's gonna kill me!" Lupin suddenly realised doing his trousers up but Tonks suddenly caught sight of her pink lipstick all over Lupin's face and burst in to laughter as she handed him the hand mirror.

"Yeah well he told me to come up and talk to you, and he was the one who kept convincing me how nice you were." Tonks explained while Lupin hastily rubbed the lipstick off pointlessly.

"Yeah taking you out on a date is ok but stripping you off in my room is really rather different. He said if I went anywhere near you he didn't want to know about it or he'd use his lucky severing charm!" Lupin worried re-doing his shirt up again but Tonks's merely sat next to him topless having now untangled all her clothes and laid them on the end of the bed.

"It'll be ok he won't get cross. And look on the bright side, he's never going to tell Molly is he, he can't stand her."

"I suppose, I can't believe he kicked her out though.' Lupin wondered hoping that having Harry around made Sirius a hell of a lot less moody than when he gets board, even if it didn't seem to always have the maturing effect on his godfather.

'Are you going to get dressed?" He suddenly asked seeing Tonks cheeky body looking at him.

"No!"

"No?" Lupin repeated but before he had any chance to ask why she'd swung her leg back over him and pushed him back on the bed for another over excited kiss.

"I can't imagine him doing that though?" Sirius finally asked when Harry had sat him down in silence and half poured another butterbeer down his neck to try and help with the shock.

"I know the thought of Lupin at it with someone doesn't really appeal to me, but I can't say I blame him. Tonks is really fit!' Harry explained resetting the chess set and putting it back in its box while Sirius's mouth opened and closed like a gold fish. In the end Harry poured some water on a nearby cloth and slapped it around Sirius's face.

'Earth to Sirius. Are you still in there?" Harry shouted before Sirius grabbed the flannel off Harry and started whacking it back at Harry.

"Yes of course I am, what did you do that for?" Sirius barked with his peculiar laugh at Harry as he tried to cover his face.

"Couldn't find a cold wet fish!" Harry replied but the game soon turned into a full on tickle Harry fight, who squealed and giggled loudly fortunately covering the sound of Tonks's giggling up stairs.

"Oi you, don't giggle so loudly I don't want him to hear!" Lupin whispered pinning Tonks to the bed as he tickled her tummy with his tongue.

"Stop tickling me then!"

"Never! You look so cute when you giggle." Lupin whispered in Tonks ears as she started kissing his neck again and the giggling turned to a very different set of noises.

"Wait till Sirius hears how naughty you've been!"

"You wouldn't dare tell him!" Lupin suddenly stopped leaning on his elbows to look at Tonks seriously.

"That depends." Tonks explained with a cheeky grin on her face as she bit her bottom lip in such a way that Lupin had the feeling he was going to be agreeing to anything some time soon.

"On what?" He wondered turning his head slightly to smile at the lovely curve Tonks made with her hips every time she laid on her side like this.

"If you repeat earlier before dinner!" She grinned as Lupin started to grin as well showing just how young he could look when he wasn't feeling moody and wolfish.

"Hmm, ok but not a word to Sirius, he's very protective of you." Lupin replied letting his tongue ride up from her belly to linger on her breasts as Tonks shrieked as quietly as she could with delight.

"Ok I give in." Harry shouted as Sirius had finally toppled him over in the living room so he was pinned face down on the sofa.

"Ok, tell me who your girl is, I might know her mother." Sirius asked forcing Harry's arms into a little less painful position but he was still pinned.

"You might know there mother! What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked slightly naively given he knew perfectly well who her mother was.

"Well I had a look at Lupin's old registers when he first came from Hogwarts, you'd be surprised how many names I recognised once Lupin started telling me who'd got married to who while I've been away."

"So are you trying to tell me that half the kids at Hogwarts have got mothers that have been in some way meddled with by you, while you were at school?" Harry asked sarcastically given him such a look of disapproval that only Hermione could match it.

"Not half of them, there's a lot of kids in that school and I was never a very big fan of any Slytherin girl, but otherwise, something like that yeah. So who is she?" Harry merely continued to laugh at the mere thought of what Sirius was suggesting about Ginny's mother.

"Trust me you haven't been near this one's." Harry explained.

"Ah so she must have got muggle parents because like I said, I've not really done much in the muggle world until recently." Sirius explained as Harry continued to laugh at how far from reality Sirius's guesses were.

"You think that if you want to." Harry tried to shrug but found it a little difficult with the way his arms were pinned behind his back.

"Ok, so then give me a hint, because if it's Hermione then you're very good at lying Harry."

"Not that good, I'll never be in Snape's league." Harry quickly replied with a little sigh.

"Harry I would never suggest you were anything like the shit-head Snivillus, you can trust me on that. So who is she or do I have yank your trousers down and slap you on the arse like I did to James on many an occasion when he called me a narcissist!'

Sirius asked still laughing as a joke, he hadn't even moved or attempted to but at the mention of it Harry twisted free, kicked Sirius hard on the nose and rolled off the sofa with a thump as he hit the floor head first.

Harry wished he hadn't done it as soon as he saw Sirius's slightly bloody face but he'd been caught off guard and done it instinctively without even thinking. At first Sirius looked at Harry and was angry because of the pain he was in but then he quickly twigged and was ashamed of himself for being so insensitive.

'I'm so sorry Harry. I should have been more sensitive." Sirius explained quickly, Harry believed him instantly and was sorry for kicking him in the face, well aware he might of broken Sirius's nose but he couldn't help it. Sometimes he just got a bit nervous and things got the better of him.

"Sorry, you caught me off guard. I didn't mean too.' Harry replied quickly taking a few deep breaths as he moved closer to Sirius to look at his nose.

'Is that ok?" He wondered holding his hand out slightly to trace the air around it with his finger.

"Err, it doesn't matter Harry, Lupin will fix it for me. Well, at least I know you can easily break people's nose's Harry." Sirius tried to laugh it off but his mouth filled with blood and Harry made him sit down.

"You sure that's going to be ok, you look a bit of a mess Sirius?" Harry asked seeing just how much of a mess he'd made of Sirius's face with all the blood pouring out his nose and mouth and really whished he could say sorry better or at least fix it for him.

"Yeah Lupin's good at mending bones, he's had a lot of practice. He would have made a brilliant healer, you know, like his father. If he wasn't ya' know, wolfing out every month that is." Sirius explained a little disjointed and trying to change the subject a bit or lighten the mood again.

"I guess very few people would want a werewolf looking after them. But then, you can hardly be picky these days can you!" Harry smiled sitting down next to Sirius and handing him the wet flannel they'd been hitting each other with earlier.

"Oi, I was never picky and don't rub it in." Sirius replied with a sigh as he struggled to contain just how much this hurt him from Harry. The last thing he wanted to do was to worry Harry with a bit of pain, his shy little godson was as white as a sheet already and didn't seem to be getting much colour back yet. If anything the sight of all this blood on Sirius's face seemed to be making him feel a little more off than usual.

"Sorry Sirius, I gather you were never fussy about most things." Harry gently laughed still finding it funny Sirius being referred to as a narcissist seeing the now bloody stained scraggy man sat next to him, with nearly all his youthful looks gone out his rugged face.

Harry had started to notice a boyish look around his eyes but that might be the fact that his face now had proper colour and he was eating proper meals everyday with Lupin. It's amazing what a bit of food could do for someone's health.

"I really am sorry about that, seems I've gained my big foot again and it can get itself in everything." Sirius explained behaving more like the old Sirius he was.

"It's ok, it was just a joke. Did you really slap him on the arse regularly?" Harry asked hoping some funny tale about his dad would cover the slight uncomfortable-ness around them at the moment and make his heart stop pounding so hard.

"Yeah well, he had a habit of waking me up at the crack of dawn with a chicken called Fred." Sirius explained shoving his brain in to story mode about James.

"Fred?" Harry wondered.

"Yeah, well your dad had a pet owl that was really, really weird and I turned into a chicken and well, it seemed much happier as a chicken so he kept it as one. We called him Fred, he lived in our dorm, Remus used to feed him tip bits all the time. I'm not quiet sure what happened to him in the end but I'm a little suspicious he never came back after Remus took him home once."

"Who was the fifth lad in your dorm?" Harry asked wondering how they could have always been four friends and never five or even get away with half the stuff they did while someone else was around to grass them up.

"There was only the four of us. Hogwarts was only just beginning to have five in each dorm after us. What with the way things were then a lot of kids ended up being born around your time and just after? Now five is normal even six some times isn't it?" Sirius asked.

"Well yeah." Harry wondered sure this was so obvious he must have missed it.

"Well there was a huge baby boom for some reason around you, I think it was because so many people rushed to get married then, what with so many people disappearing and stuff." Sirius explained a little carefully.

"I guess, I just wondered, I mean, you were hardly model students. I was surprised nobody noticed you missing at a full moon and stuff." Harry wondered noticing the blood pouring more fluently out of Sirius's nose and down onto his shirt.

"Well it's really lucky we wern't missed most the time." But Sirius had to stop talking as his mouth began filling with blood again from his nose.

"Can't you fix that yourself?" Harry asked carefully moping up some of the blood with Sirius's sleeve for him.

"No, I'm afraid not, it's hard to fix your own bones. But you might want to go and move Lupin along a bit, this is really starting to sting!" Sirius explained swapping the cloth for a fresh one and moving his head forward a bit to stop the blood from running in to his mouth so much.

"Sure." Harry got up and left the room hoping that by now Lupin was finished and he didn't have to barge in again. Fortunately when he reached the corner just before turning on to the landing he could here Lupin and Tonks laughing on the hall way and deliberately made his steps louder to give them some warning. It was only just enough but still, at least Tonks had her clothes on this time.

"Harry err, what do you, err?" Lupin suddenly asked as Tonks stepped away from him a bit suspiciously.

"I err, broke Sirius's nose can you come and fix it for him?" Harry explained quickly, deliberately not looking directly at Lupin's face.

"Sure.' Lupin replied just as quickly then started to head back down stairs with Harry as Tonks was left to follow and watch Lupin walking from behind.

'How did you break his nose?" Lupin asked carefully surprised to see Harry looked so slightly flustered and still a little pale.

"Err, it was an accident, but he's pouring a lot of blood out and making a mess of his face that's all." Harry explained not wanting to say he booted him in the face for no good reason.

"Oh, where is he?" Lupin replied calmly sure there must be more to it than what Harry was currently letting on.

"Living room." Harry replied then let Lupin take the lead to chuckle gently at Sirius's bloody face and shirt when he saw him trying to hold his nose together with a cloth.

"So what did you do this time Sirius? Run head long into a window again?" Lupin asked but noticing the odd look on Sirius's face before he replied as though he was merely drinking tea in the living room on a sunny afternoon.

"Something like that? Can you just patch me up so I can change me shirt?" He replied lowering the bloody cloth and showing just what a mess Harry had made of his face. After one quick look, Harry looked away as Tonks looked on quietly now not quiet so totally infatuated with Lupin but at least something else was taking the lime light other than the little run in the four had had before where she definitely had the least amount of clothes on.

"There, but I'm afraid I can't do anything about that ugly face of yours, it looks just as bad as it ever did!" Lupin finished tapping Sirius's face and standing up properly again.

"Oi, I'm not ugly. Just a little rugged around the edges that's all. Now you want any dinner or what?" He asked firmly as he turned his eyes to eye Tonks fully dressed and standing in the background next to Harry who still looked slightly odd and worried.

"Sure I'm kind of hungry now." He shrugged making Harry smerk slightly when he saw Tonks roll her eyes behind him.

"I bet you are. Well kitchen's through there, I'm an invalid." Sirius replied lounging back on his seat and showing his cocky face as he wiped blood from his now fixed nose.

"Yeah ok, then you won't mind having chicken soup while the rest of us have steak and chips." Lupin replied knowing full well Sirius's loved steak and all the trimmings.

"Fine, you make some pudding then. What would you like Harry?" Sirius asked standing up and turning back to Harry.

"Don't mind but cookie dough fudge ice cream was a bit sickly last time, best not have it again or I'll be ill tomorrow." Harry explained then followed Tonks into the dinning room to start laying the table while the other two retreated into the kitchen through the side door and Lupin started a quiet conversation.

"I know that look, what happened to your nose?" Lupin quickly asked the minuet Harry was out the way.

"I said something as a joke and it was really rather insensitive, so he, he sort of booted me in the face to wiggle away from me!"

"He booted you in the face?" Lupin asked not giving in to Sirius's lazy manner when it was clear something serious had happened.

"Well I really deserved it, I'd pinned him down to tease him about this girl and well, I shouldn't have made the joke it was really upsetting for him and he just jumped out his skin that was all. You didn't see his face though, he was so frightened of me again. I hate it when he looks at me like that, he doesn't know he's doing it but it feels like he's frightened of me or something. I don't want him to be frightened of me; I'm not going to hurt him. He should know that!" Sirius explained cross at himself for being so useless around Harry's feelings.

"Oh you and that bloody foot Sirius! Do you think he's ok now?" Lupin snapped back at him, well aware of just how insensitive Sirius could get when he was behaving like a little idiotic schoolboy again.

"Yeah I think so, but I doubt he'll sleep too well tonight because of it, I think he never does."

"We'll just have to keep him up late, so when he gets to bed he's too tired for anything else." Lupin explained and started fixing dinner a bit more responsibly having let the potatoes wiz out of their skins quickly when he wasn't concentrating.

"I shouldn't have said it. I just forgot how sensitive he was about that sort of thing." Sirius replied quietly terribly ashamed of his comment now.

"I know you never told me what he's so touchy about and I can only guess, but look he's laughing away with Tonks now about god knows what." Lupin gestured to the half opened door where they could clearly see a Tonks and Harry roaring with laughter hardly able to stand up properly over something.

"I suppose, he's always better around girls these days. And it's probably you there laughing at!" Sirius replied pleased, as Lupin pointed out, to see Harry looking perfectly fine again.

"Oi, what are they going to laugh about me for?" Lupin half cried a little outraged. But Sirius merely continued in his amusing wind up.

"Well I bet you haven't had much of a lover since I went away."

"That's not true, I dated, sort of!" Lupin answered hotly but it was clear he hadn't really had much of a girlfriend, which was why he found Tonks such hard work, however much he enjoyed it when he thought he'd got it right.

"Yeah, bet you were a right animal, weird sexual relations all over the place. Swinging from the chandeliers and all sorts." Sirius mocked casually.

"Would you really want someone with your reputation dating her, she would never be off her back for gods sake!"

"Oi you, I'll have less of that! Just keep your grubby hands off her whenever I'm around and we'll be perfectly fine!" Sirius replied whacking Lupin around the head with a carrot so it snapped in two.

"Yeah well, I'm hardly going to seduce her in half an hour am I? What were you doing coming in like that? You don't normally wonder about like that and it was really embarrassing. For Tonks!"

"Tonks was well out of my eye shot hiding like that and I bet it wasn't because of her messy hair too. Just keep it away from me that's all, besides, your totally clumsy with women, it'll take you months maybe even years to work up to anything that involves her laying on her back with her knickers off!'

Sirius comforted himself and carried the vegetables through to the table while Lupin finished flicking his wand over the steak and gravy and hoped more than anything that Sirius couldn't see his smug look.

'What are you two laughing about?" Sirius asked striding into the room.

"Him!" Harry and Tonks laughed in unison.

"Oh well, he is rather amusing. Anything in particular?" Sirius asked trying to sound like his lazy self again. At this though Harry and Tonks burst out into yet another round of giggles as Sirius decided neither of them could be trusted with the cutlery.

"You're dreadful sometimes Harry. How can you say something like that?" Tonks finally forced out.

"What do you expect, I'm a randy teenager I can spot a topless women at fifty paces!" Harry replied going slightly pink in the cheeks while his sides hurt from laughing.

"Yeah I bet you can!" Sirius smiled then headed back to help Lupin.

"So you and her are really got something going then?" Tonks whispered as soon as Sirius was though the door, she knew something was going on between them but she had never had Harry's side to the story and it was only now she realised it was actually something rather serious and important to them both and not just a quick fumble at every available opportunity, on some occasions they did just sit and talk fully dressed.

"Yeah but don't tell anybody, you're the only one that's guessed properly and besides, I know how much she likes talking to you." Harry whispered back in Tonks's ear too aware he could smell Lupin all over her for some reason. He seemed to have managed to get his sent into every crevice of her skin, making Harry have to try really hard not to have mental images of how he might have done that.

"Arr, that's so cute!" She sighed mockingly.

"Oi!" Harry snapped back annoyed by her patronising tone.

"Yeah well I knew she liked you, we had plenty of little chats over the summer about your ever so lovely arse. She got so worried about you when you weren't well and I heard all about you secretly on the way to the station back in September, commenting on her bed-wear and anything. See I know these things about you Harry Potter."

"You did?" Harry asked unsure as to how much Tonks knew about his some what secret dealing with his friends little sister.

"Err yeah, I sort of guessed, you kept looking at her with a weird look and well, we have our little girls together-against-Mrs-Waesley's-interference pact going." Tonks explained sitting down with Harry at the end of the table.

"You do?" He wondered sure he would have noticed more if he wasn't so bloody infatuated with Ginny when ever she was around.

"Yeah well, I needed a girly friend and she's really finding it hard not having some older girl to talk to, other than Hermione that is, so we kind of ganged together."

"Why not Hermione too?" Harry asked totally oblivious to the way girls worked.

"Because girls do everything in two's and Hermione's too friendly with you and Ron, it would be inappropriate for OUR sort of conversations." Tonks explained as Sirius came through with another large plate of food.

Tonks sat down now and leaned back on her chair in the same way Sirius often did and tapped the old wireless on the side board with her slender wand. It seemed to tune itself in a bit and then with a second tap started to play some unmistakably modern muggle music. Harry had never really got into music himself, but he had filtered through Dudley's collection often enough to know basically what was around over the summer. Tonks it seems was an avid follower of both muggle and magical music mixing the two as and when she felt like it.

"What is that noise?" Sirius asked honestly a little annoyed by it and sitting down with Lupin both totally unsure by what this weird racket was.

"That's off Shrek isn't it?" Harry asked nodding his head lazily along to the music like Tonks but not so obviously.

"You've seen Shrek?" Tonks suddenly asked.

"No, afraid not, it's just one of Dudley's DVD collection, I heard it's supposed to be really good." Harry explained but neither Lupin nor Sirius had any idea what a Shrek was never mind a DVD.

"Oh, you've gotta watch it Harry it's my favourite film!" Tonks squeaked as Sirius started severing out food.

"Oh you're talking about a film!" Lupin suddenly twigging and whispered something quickly to Sirius across the table.

"This is Counting Crows. They're really sweet, nearly as good as the weird sisters and Robbie Williams."

"You're a Robbie Williams fan?" Harry asked having only ever heard a few of his songs played in shops and smiling at her in somewhat disbelief.

"Yeah, he's got a really sexy arse.' At this Lupin's ear's noticeably pricked up to the conversation.

'I mean how many singers do you know look that good and can actually sing and write music too?" She explained aware that talking about some other man's arse wasn't the best idea she'd come up with in front of Sirius and Lupin but it wasn't going to stop her now she'd started.

"I must say very few. But having said that, Dud is a Rachel Stevens fan and not really for her songs either."

"Yeah I gather that. Wasn't she voted most sexiest female recently by someone?" Tonks asked receiving a plate from Lupin as Sirius's ears suddenly pricked up to pay attention too.

"Yeah but I still prefer Holly Valance most the time, if given the choice."

"Why? Wasn't she in Neighbors?"

"Yeah along with Delta Goodrem I think, my aunt likes to watch it.' At this he merely shrugged as Tonks seemed a little curious as why he would know so much about ex-neighbors stars and yet having never seen Shrek but he continued happily enough.

'I would have thought you were a pink fan anyway?" Harry asked noticing the pink hair on top of Tonks today.

"Yeah I did but then she went blonde and it just didn't seem right. Blonde doesn't suit me too well!" Tonks replied then noticed both Sirius and Lupin were looking rather annoyed at how they had no idea what was going off and couldn't join in the conversation.

"Don't worry Lupin, Tonks isn't going to run off with a sexiest female winner what ever colour her hair is." Harry explained then started tucking into his food as Tonks chuckled heavily at Lupin's totally blank face and Sirius was just a bit balled over by Harry's sudden very different style of comments.

"What's a Shrek?" Sirius suddenly asked sure if he didn't ask now he'd look a bigger idiot asking later.

"Well it's the name of an ugly green ogre that falls in love with a lovely princess. And if you three are good little boys I will bring my DVD's and player over tomorrow to let you watch it, seen as none of you are going out any time soon to the cinema." Tonks explained but Harry suddenly wondered what he considered a rather practical question for him.

"How would you plug it in, Sirius doesn't have any sockets?" Harry asked in all innocence, sure he'd never seen anything plugged in, in any wizarding house.

"What's a socket?" Sirius asked suddenly a little hurt he hadn't managed to do everything Harry might have wanted. Lupin guessed what he was thinking and decided his friend had reached a new level of sad pathetic-ness recently when it came to Harry that should have made him seem sweet but sadly, it didn't.

"Oh that's ok, I've got a magical adapter you just charge it up with your wand and you can plug things in with it. Loads of girls have them." Tonks explained and now Lupin sort of knew what she was on about even if things were still flying left, right and center over Sirius's head.

"You mean I have to wait ages with a towel to get my hair dry and girls get to use magically powered hair dryers?" Harry asked suddenly really rather annoyed, having recently out of neglect let his hair grow quiet long around his face. Although he was hoping for a little trim to put it back in to some sort of style soon, but just wasn't sure who to ask. Hermione just wasn't that trusting when it came to scissors and well, Ron was far worse and although having had Mrs Weasley offer Harry had no intention of taking her up on it.

"Yeah pretty much Harry! Bet that must be annoying, didn't you ever think to borrow Hermione's?" Tonks asked a little smugly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be made to look a total prat asking to borrow a girls hairdryer now would I?" Harry asked sarcastically rolling his eyes as Sirius smirked knowing full well what a hairdryer was now Lupin had explained.

"Don't you just use a heating charm?" Lupin asked thinking it totally obvious how one might dry there hair quicker than with a towel.

"No, no-one in our dorm does, ever since Ron set his hair on fire and tried to put it out with his sheets only to set them on fire as well till Dean put it out with Nev's jacket."

Harry explained while Lupin smirked at what he imagined the boys would be like in such a situation, having made a point to notice anybody closely around Harry while he was teaching. This however lead on to a similar situation that had cropped up during his own school years but as it involved Peter mainly the memory was now rather tainted and he had no desire to recall it ever again.

"Oh I see." Tonks replied understanding fully now why Harry would refrain from such a thing, having done a similar thing herself and ended up in a whole load of trouble on more than one occasion.

"Have you got any other decent films?" Harry asked taking a sip of his butterbeer, he was a little surprised Sirius was letting him have it yet again after going so pink in the face last time but he wasn't going to complain.

"I'm waiting to get Shrek two at the minuet, but yeah I've got loads of them. Did you ever see Bridget Jones?" Tonks asked but Harry became quiet suddenly aware he hadn't seen a full length film since he ended up accidentally on a school trip to see the Lion King it was something he had always known but he didn't want Sirius to know as well.

"No not really but Hermione recons it's really funny. She also said if ever I get the chance I should watch erm, some of the Monty Python films and Evolution." Harry added trying to remember everything he'd heard about films to make himself seem a little less of a dork.

Conversations like this were usually ok when he was talking to wizards because they expected him not to know being a muggle boy from home. And when he was talking to almost all muggle background students, they assumed he spent more time in the wizarding world and wouldn't be up to date. But with someone like Tonks who was nicely wedged between the two with a sledge hammer, things only served to show him up and he didn't like it.

"Oh yeah the Life of Brain is really funny but you have to know the Bible stories to get the best jokes. I always wanted to see the rest. Evolution is really funny I must admit, specially the way the idiots save the day and all." Tonks explained looking at Sirius.

"I'm cultured, I know about the muggle Bible. Unfortunately I had it drummed in to me when I was kid. My lovely mother made me and my twat of a brother read most the thing to understand quiet fully how low muggles were supposed to be." Sirius explained a little too sarcastically to be healthy.

"Did it go in one ear and out the other?" Harry asked carefully.

"Most things do with Sirius!" Tonks whispered loudly and started sniggering with Harry at his godfather's slightly cross face.

"Sirius is cultured with a capital K!" Lupin added quickly just to get in on it a bit. This comment however took far to long to sink in to Sirius and by the time it did the other three were already giggling far too much to bare.

"Yeah well, a lot of things my mother said tended to go in one ear and out the other but some of the stories were interesting. What are these Monty things anyway?" Sirius asked curious to know more about what even Harry had missed out in the muggle world.

"Their like a satire group, very funny, but in a really rather offensive way sometimes, well most the time but they seem to get away with it." Tonks explained.

"Aren't they the people who half way though a show stood up and said could the audience please bare with them a little longer as they intended to insult every different nation equally?" Harry asked remembering something he'd heard on the telly some years ago now.

"Yeah that's them.' Tonks laughed giving in now at trying to explain things for Sirius.

'I bet you'd really like them particularly the Life of Brian, it's sort of you, in some ways, from what I've heard. Hermione told me how you and Ron managed to get a load of house points in your first year for sheer dumb luck." Tonks laughed.

"Yeah that happened a lot but when I got in to second year McGonagall had to start coming up with better, reasons, although last year I got fifty points in Herbology once for passing a watering can over." Harry explained but Lupin had the sneaky feeling he knew what Sirius's clogging brain was doing and whispered quietly while Tonks and Harry were engaged in eating.

"I smell another shopping trip coming along!"

"Read my mind Remus?" Sirius whispered back, pleased Harry was tucking in to his steak and his healthy vegetables equally Sirius was proud of himself for remembering Harry needed to eat his vegetables.

"Careful you don't spoil him!" Lupin warned but he knew it was unlikely, Harry would be going back to Hogwarts in no time. And Sirius wouldn't have enough time to spoil him enough, never mind too much.

"I made him do his homework first thing this morning before we started playing chess." Sirius replied firmly having decided that he should really show some sort of responsibly around Harry and that McGonagall might approve of him more if it was homework centered, even if it wasn't in any other aspect of his life.

"You said that so you could have a lie in while he worked." Lupin hissed back before going back to his own dinner.

"So, he did his homework and I didn't have to sit around waiting for him to finish. Any way it's not as if he gets spoiled very often, he still thinks it's a novelty." Sirius added firmly reassuring himself.

"Did you ever come across play stations and x-boxes?" Harry asked, Tonks was just pleased that for once she have someone who really understood muggles and wasn't Hermione. Although enthusiastic, Arthur just wasn't the same as a natural muggle.

"Yeah I had a play station one for a while, but I got too addicted to it most nights and kept being late for work so I had to get rid of it. Unfortunately mum wouldn't let dad keep it so it got left in me old room and I haven't really seen it since." Tonks explained while Lupin and Sirius had to go back to listening, although Sirius vaguely remembered Harry mentioning a play station or something once in his letter.

"What games did you play?" Harry asked but only recognised a few of the games she mentioned.

"Grand Theft Auto, Simpson's Hit and Run, some Star Warms thing, err, Simms magic maker was fun but what really did it was worms." She laughed.

"Did you ever play Buffy or the cheep werewolf rip-off Muffy?" Harry asked knowing full well he'd really caught Lupin's attention now but not too concerned by it.

"I'm not sure Lupin would like the concept of that game but yeah I had a few demo's of it." Tonks replied maturely.

"Oh I don't know, Lupin might like the idea of being chased around by a fit semi-naked blonde all night? I would, it sounds like fun!" Harry explained as Tonks burst out laughing again and Lupin obviously knew there was a joke here but didn't really get it.

"Yeah I suppose he would but is it like a game or something?" Sirius asked pleased to see Lupin blushing.

"Yeah not very realistic though. But in the end the werewolf is supposed to get the sexy girl that's been chasing him but I prefer the alternative ending." Tonks explained.

"What the one where you get to rip his clothes off when he changes back? That never really appealed to me much, I never reached the last level always died on the swimming through the river bit. I always go for the birthday cake anyway you see coz it's funnier." Harry explained and now Lupin was so successfully confused that he couldn't become offended he was sure.

"Let me get this right, muggles have a game where you get to pretend a sexy half-naked women, chasing around a rampaging werewolf, through all these weird sorts of bits and then at the end you can either rip his clothes off or he gets the girl and eats a birthday cake for pudding." Sirius asked sure they wouldn't be talking about something so easily if Lupin would be offended by it.

"Yeah but the game cuts off before you get to do anything really interesting, he just sort of carriers her into the house. But to be honest it's a totally crap game, I just find it funny to see how muggles view things that wizards are so uptight about." Tonks explained honestly squeezing Lupin's inside leg tightly under the table while Sirius ate his dinner. Although rather bamboozled by the conversation, Lupin was sure he wasn't supposed to be offended by it and was just in very great danger of getting turned on.

"It's not so much a rampaging werewolf. I can't really imagine any one stopping to climb up trees for little pink coins or spending ages riding a motorcycle around a track to get a better score to be perfectly honest." Harry explained finishing his vegetables off and moving on to his chips.

"No, I heard you don't like heights Lupin." Tonks asked having heard a rather funny story from Sirius about how Lupin had been too scared to lean out the Gryffindor tower window and grab something.

"Where have you heard that from, no I'm not a fan of heights and nor would I never get on the back of Sirius's motorbike for that matter?" Lupin explained still a little confused but glad to see Tonks' little cheeky grin looking up at him, it was worth a bit of confusion any day.

"Oh I, you never would, would you? Said it was a death trap!" Sirius remembered.

"The bike was fine it was your driving that was the problem. You never really bothered with red lights or stop signs said it was fast enough to jump through." Lupin replied.

"It was!" Sirius added hotly always immensely pissed off he had to give it up, but at the time he was determined to see Harry safely taken to Dumbledore if he had to go and would have given anything up to make sure he got there ok.

"Yeah and you wondered why Lilly banned James from being on it about thirty seconds after she saw you driving down the road on it." Lupin rolled his eyes as Sirius still couldn't see how his driving could possibly be dangerous and naively neither could Harry.

"Well if you pasted your test then you can't be that bad?" Harry explained always remembering the weird dream he had as a kid about flying motorcycles.

"What test?" Sirius asked honestly and Tonks rolled her eyes looking rather like her mother as she did.

"Err, your driving test Sirius, everyone's supposed to have one if they want to drive a car or a motorbike on the road, don't you?" Harry asked surprised Sirius would be so daft not to at least know he needed one.

"Oh well no, I never took a test or anything why, are you supposed to have a license or something just to drive?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Remind me never to get lift of you then!" Harry explained with a bit of a breathless air in a somewhat Hermione like fashion.

"Of course you need a license, it's to stop idiots like you from driving on the roads willy nilly." Tonks explained shocked his cousin could be so daft, but then given past experiences, it was hardly that surprising.

"Well I didn't have the bike very long, I gave it to Hagrid." Sirius continued in an attempt to look slightly less like an idiot but it didn't seem to work very well with his not so innocent face.

"I know, I remember riding on it. Well sort of." Harry explained honestly but Sirius looked at him with a curious and very serious eye.

"That's not possible. You were just a baby in arms then!" Sirius wondered seriously, if Harry could remember that, then he may remember too much.

Sirius was always curious by how much Harry could remember about that night but was always too frightened to ask, he could barely cope with Lupin's explanation of what it was like teaching Harry how to cope with dementor's. Lupin's face had said it all, Harry could at least remember there voices and screams, even if he didn't seem to mention much of a visual description but that didn't necessarily mean there wasn't one.

"I still remember it, bit weird really. I always remember being on a motorcycle, I just thought it was a dream until I heard Hagrid talking about you in the pub once with McGonagall and well, it sort of confirmed it all." Harry explained with half a shrug, sure it would be best to keep the rest of the content of that conversation about Sirius quiet from him, now they were all on the same side.

"You can remember things from way back then?" Sirius asked still a little shocked by what he was hearing. He'd assumed Harry's memories were all because of the Dementor's but the motorbike dreams were clearly something from before Harry's encounter with them.

"Wish I couldn't, but I sort of hang on to it. I always remembered my mothers face even if I couldn't ever describe it to people and well, it was only when I came to Hogwarts did I ever know for sure when I saw her in that mirror. She looked so pretty in just normal every day clothes with all that red hair." Harry explained calmly with a very weak smile to try and keep Sirius calm, but he had an uncomfortable look and Harry wasn't entirely sure why, the thought of his mother smiling at him always seemed to calm him down, why not Sirius as well?

"I can't remember anything that far back about mine." Sirius added quietly.

"You don't have a mother like mine and besides, would you of really hung on to it like I did if you could?" Harry shrugged knowing Sirius was rather bitter towards his mother but wondered if he'd ever been fond of her.

"Well no, I was always trying to get away from her, ever since I could crawl. But I suppose you would want to hang on to your memory of Lilly." Sirius finally finished some how pleased Harry was able to remember her face for himself at least and not feel so sad that his friends were dead.

"Yeah well she's special to me, that's why I hate the way Mrs Weasley tries to mother me all the time." Harry explained more for Tonks and Lupin's benefit. Part of him really hoped that one of them would have the tack to explain this to Ron's mother and get her to be more sensitive towards him but he wasn't about to hold his breath for it.

They finished dinner and continued on to pudding and hot drinks while Tonks and Harry tried to explain about DVD's, play station games and muggle music to the other two men that were beginning to feel there older age. Although they both tried hard to grasp the concept of telly neither really understood until Tonks finally decided the best way would be to bring her stuff over and show them tomorrow before work.

Later while Lupin was resting quietly trying not to fall asleep in his chair and Harry had absorbed himself in the latest broacher by Fred and George, Sirius took Tonks aside for another little chat.

"Why won't you just bring the rest of your stuff? It's nearer to work than your current grotty flat." Sirius asked gently patting her back repeatedly in the hopes it would help his case.

"My flat isn't grotty!" Tonks replied rather hotly shrugging Sirius off.

"Come on, it's a dump and if you do move in, then I will do your cleaning again. Remember how nice it was having you around for a bit?" Sirius added with a hopeful puppy face that had long since stopped working but did make him seem more pitiful.

"That does sound good but I work for the ministry they need a proper address for my pay and stuff and it can't be here can it?"

"Say you've moved back home and use your mums as like a base and spend more time here. Besides, I will even do your washing for you. But you can wash your own knickers I don't want to guess where they've been." Sirius added quite firmly.

"Yeah but what about Remus, don't you think it'll be too weird like last time. And you don't want to know about us, it's not as if I can send you out to the pub can I?" Tonks explained.

"Trust me it won't be odd and besides, Lupin's getting better these days, he's not quiet so weird and nitwitty, plus I want the company. You might have to pick up a few extra hours or something around the full moon though, until he gets used to the idea of you around. He doesn't like the idea of Harry being here and is really annoyed Christmas falls on a full moon and that Harry might want to come back then." Sirius kept explaining not giving Tonks a chance to turn him down.

"I suppose, you do seem a lot better with company and mum does want to see more of me. She's worried my jobs too dangerous, so it would keep her quiet." Tonks pondered thoughtfully.

"See I'd do owt to keep your mother happy!" Sirius grinned knowing by now he must have won.

"Yeah and well, it is closer to work, your right and I really hate cleaning and my flat is getting really quiet mangy so ok. But only as a trial for now, just for a month, I don't want to have to quickly find another flat because I can't bare to be around Remus again."

"Yippie!" Sirius grinned and hugged her tightly.

"But only while the last of my rent wears off and then we'll see. If it gets uncomfortable then I'm moving back into the grotty flat. And you have to do my washing and I want a nice room cleaning for me, just like Harry's got but not next to Lupin's that would be too weird."

Tonks explained trying to be firm but knowing full well once she'd given into Sirius she wasn't going to get away from it too easily.

"I promise and I've been wondering about moving most the better living room stuff upstairs." He explained and went to sit with Harry who was now finished with his broacher and wondering what else to do. Tonks came and sat down too on the spare chair and wondered what Sirius had meant.

"You seen anything decent in that?" Sirius asked as Harry pasted him the shockingly purple booklet.

"Erm yeah, they're trying to do pygmy puffs for lads now." Harry replied then seeing Sirius's triumphant look wondered what was making him suddenly so pleased as he looked up at Tonks who explained.

"It seems I'm sort of moving in for a bit. And I bet you want me to bring my toys don't ya?"

"Course." Harry replied also pleased that Sirius was going to have some regular fun company seeing Lupin gently sleeping in the corner. Harry had nothing against Lupin, he was a very kind and pleasant man but what with Sirius and Lupin occasionally in various states of moods he was quiet sure this house could get very depressing and quiet, and hoped that Tonks could liven it up a bit when Harry couldn't.

"Yeah well, he twisted my arm. Anyway what's this about moving the sitting room upstairs?" Tonks asked.

"It's just such a long way up to bed when I've been sat down here that's all. There's another set of living rooms upstairs even a small kitchen, I was just wondering if I could shove it all on one floor that's all, save me legs. And the rooms are much cosier up there, not like these stupid formal things."

Sirius explained and despite thinking Sirius was probably just looking for something to do the moment Harry was back at school, he had to agree. If Sirius could do what he managed in Harry's room why not make a more convenient living space upstairs for himself, this room was a horrid large annoying room and Harry honestly didn't like it he just didn't want to say so.

"I guess it would be better, I mean, it's very dark on them stairs at night and really cold, it would be nice to have a happier place to sit in for a change." Tonks wondered.

"I'm not sure I would ever call this house happier but you gotta admit, this room is dank and depressing and far too big." Harry added helpfully.

"Yeah I guess, now wake Lupin up and send him to bed, the poor things worn out again and you can come and show me which room is going to be mine and I will tell you what colour to paint it." Tonks smirked standing up with her slightly arrogant manner that Sirius was often seen with, although he didn't look half as cute Harry suddenly decided before giving himself a mental slap.

Sirius got up also now and gently woke Lupin up and told him they were all going to bed and that he should probably go to bed too if he was this sleepy. All he did was mumble something about not being a grouch and slowly moved along after them all to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen – 'It was dodgy interbreeding like that, that sent most the pure blood's nuts!'

"Pink and purple Sirius, nice and bright and I want a nice double bed in here too!" She decided as they opened the door to find yet another old disused bedroom. It wasn't quiet in the same state as Harry's was and it was in fact a little bigger but still, he could see why Tonks wanted it. The room was already rather girly and across the hall from Harry's, Sirius's and Lupin's which sat neatly three in a row. Sirius had decided he'd rather have Harry next to him and Harry didn't care if Tonks got a bigger or better room than him, he was just glad to have one at all.

"I should have known. Do you want lime green curtains to go with that or just the traditional red?" He asked sarcastically looking at Harry with a bit of a grin.

"No Sirius, I want a lemon roman blinds if you don't mind, so it lets the sun through in the morning and I'm gonna need another chest of draws to put stuff in. Now let me have a look in the bathroom." She decided firmly as Sirius rolled his eyes a little at what he'd let himself in for. The cleaning he had to do to get company these days, it had never occurred to him though that occasionally, the people around him might actually like his company.

"Fine I'm sure I can dig one out for you." Sirius mumbled as Harry grinned back at him.

"And yes Sirius there aint no way I'm sharing a bathroom with you. What with your malting and my cleanliness we'd never get on!" She added enjoying her chance to be the annoying women for once in her life. At both home and work she always found herself playing down anything female about her character, it was only Remus that ever gave her a chance to ever really enjoy being a girl.

"Err, what do you mean, your cleanliness? I spent minuets washing this morning and I don't malt all year round." Sirius half snapped, he didn't like malting comments made about him, his hair wasn't thinning out like Remus's even if there was the occasional grey strand appearing now that even he couldn't ignore. Even if Hermione had insisted Harry developed the tact to mention the waves of grey growing round the back of Sirius's head. Harry wasn't quiet sure as to why he was given the lecture, but apparently it was a middle aged man thing that Sirius couldn't help, at least that was what her mother had told her.

"Yes but you agree, we'd never get along. The bathrooms not too bad either Sirius but we're gonna have to do summit about the muck in that bath, I think something's crawling in it." Tonks explained stepping aside to let Sirius have a look.

"It's not Kresher is it?" Harry wondered honestly seeing Tonks smirk at him.

"Does madam want anything else?" Sirius asked reminding Harry strangely of Kresher now.

"Yeah actually, will you ban Kresher from my room, I don't want that filthy little bugger bothering me and going through my stuff when I'm at work and what not?" She asked but Sirius suddenly lost all his sarcasm and became an adult again.

"Course I will. Now it's getting a bit late and you've had a long day, pair of you. I'll come sort this place out later, so why don't you go in the girls old room for now downstairs like you've been doing?" He suggested looking from Harry to Tonks.

"Yeah ok, I've kind of set up camp in there recently anyway, I don't expect you to clean it up straight away. Well at least I don't expect you to have Harry cleaning on his time off, you can do it later when he's back at school."

"No of course not!" Sirius replied quickly and found himself receiving a little hug from Tonks at her glee and wasn't quiet sure what to do with it looking an awful lot like Ron as he shrugged and patter her back a bit as gentle as he could.

"Night Harry." She smiled and gently hugged and kissed him on the cheek heading out the room and back down the stairs.

"I wouldn't want to be down there by myself." Harry explained as he pulled a t-shirt out and shoved it under his pillow then sat down on the bed next to Sirius.

"No I didn't think you would. But Tonks will be fine, you don't mind me cleaning for a bit tomorrow do you?" He suddenly asking thinking it was a lame idea to get Harry to help him but was sure if he put it off too much Tonks might not stay, or she'll find an excuse to leave him.

"No I'm sure we could have some fun with it.' Harry replied looking over at his fire for a moment.

'Is something the matter with Lupin he seems ever so odd?" Harry asked carefully as Sirius became pleased he wasn't the only one noticing it.

"I'm not sure. He was fine not so long ago and it is getting close to a full moon again but I haven't seen him quiet so odd recently. Tonks seems to be getting on ok with him but she tends to stay away from him whenever I'm around." Sirius explained picking at his fingernails then realised Harry was looking at him and suddenly stopped. Lilly always told him off for picking at his fingernails and he couldn't seem to break either habit while Harry was around.

"Well, you do play the annoying older brother thing a bit too well." Harry grinned looking up at Sirius who still seemed a little troubled in the dimming light.

"I guess, but still, it doesn't matter, as long as they're not shagging loudly every night or fighting like a cat and wolf, then I don't really care." Sirius explained but there was something in his voice that made Harry disagree and he voiced it before he'd even realised.

"Yeah you do!"

"What?" He suddenly jumper half expecting a bit of silence again.

"You do care about them both don't ya?" Harry explained not at all feeling uncomfortable voicing his opinion to Sirius these days.

"Your getting awfully cheeky sometimes you know Harry?" Sirius asked carefully, but Harry was sure he wasn't annoyed by it and probably found it endearing in some way.

"So? Mrs Weasley recons it's because I spend too much time with you!" Harry replied quickly making Sirius break into a grin and scruff his hair up again.

"Idiot." He laughed seeing Harry attempt to flatten his hair again as soon as he'd stopped.

"I hope she doesn't come back here though, I don't want her ruining our fun." Harry explained but Sirius only laughed a bit harder.

"Funny that's what you mother used to say about me. Sometimes I think she only liked it when I came round to baby sit, but to be honest I did come around a lot so I can see why she might get a bit tetchy about it." Sirius laughed seeing Harry's understanding look.

"She won't will she?" He suddenly worried looking at Sirius more seriously.

"I doubt it. But I'll expect a visit from Arthur some time soon and the twins will probably want to come see you. They keep turning up at the oddest of times." Sirius explained trying to reassure Harry that Mrs Weasley wasn't coming back anytime soon and it will be ok.

"Really?"

"Yeah well, I'm sure they'd find the whole business very funny. Now tell me about this girl?" He quickly added and Harry was about to start but suddenly shut his mouth tight frowning.

"No I won't, she's my little secret and she's staying that way." Harry decided firmly.

"Are, come on Harry, don't get all mardy at me? I'm board."

"Read a magazine then!" Harry sighed giving Sirius a pathetic you-have-to-try-harder-than-that look.

"I can't all the best pages are stuck together." He grumbled.

"Far too much information there Sirius!" Harry replied getting up and kicking his shoes off before climbing back on to the bed and getting his legs laid out comfortable behind Sirius who remained sitting.

"Sorry, but still, where'd you get them from anyway?" He asked having noted how Harry had always been a bit on the vague side of things about it.

"Err, this dodgy shop near where I live at the Dursley's. You can get them in any muggle news agents really but this place sells them to underage lads." Harry explained honestly resting his head in his hand and his elbow on his knee.

"Really, you can get them anywhere?" Sirius asked a little surprised.

"Yeah top shelf of any newsagents, why, don't wizards have them?" Harry asked suddenly a bit curious by how shocked his little joke had made Sirius when he'd first realised it. Harry had intended it to be just a little funny joke to say thank-you for coming to rescue him and letting him stay over the summer, but now it had ended up being quiet a bit more only neither of them really knew what to say about them despite it being rather clear Sirius had studied them considerably over the past months.

"No, only some dodgy black market places. And even then, the girls don't quiet sit like that on a horse like Harry, and especially not that totally naked." Sirius replied showing just how odd he'd found them to Harry, who was beginning to wonder if Sirius had been actually really offended by it.

"Really, what a boring bunch of old farts wizards are? They were just tame one's I got you, you can get far worse than that Sirius only they cost more.' Harry explained more off hand than Sirius could be.

'You aint just winding me up are you?"

"Winding you up? Why would I do that?" Sirius asked still rather confused.

"Because you're a board, lonely, old, man Sirius?" Harry wondered sarcastically earning him a slap from some cushions again.

"Oi, I am not old!"

"Ok you're not old but you are board aren't you most the time and I know you get lonely more than just some of the time?" Harry decided seeing Sirius's agreeing look.

"Yeah I guess. Now tell me more about these magazines. And how the bloody hell do you know about stuff like that?" Sirius wondered turning sideways in his seat and leaning back on the bed frame to face Harry who was now laid out a bit like a cat with his hands behind his head and his legs stretched out one over the other.

"Common knowledge. Well at least in the muggle world!" Harry shrugged.

"Really, even at your age?"

"I'm old Sirius when it comes to stuff like that in the muggle world. At sixteen girls can happily sleep with anybody they feel like, it's only wizards that say you have to seventeen to do anything decent." Harry sighed having picked up enough from his cousin when he was younger to know more than he wanted at the time about sex and the ins and outs of it all. This was something he always seemed to have above Ron, who although with several older brothers seemed a little bit on the naive side.

"Seriously, how old you meant to be when buy them things?"

"Your considered an adult when you turn 18 and you can do anything you like then." Harry replied comfortably, he'd never talked to Sirius like this and was hoping now he was relatively over his dreadful experience in the summer, or at least he didn't go to pieces at the very thought of it. So he could pick his godfather's brain about a few things that he'd heard but never really understood. If only his confidence could hold out long enough to actually ask him. Harry was hoping that under all that aged face was a man, young enough to remember what it's like to be too nervous to ask about embarrassing things.

"What and they let you have sex at sixteen?" Sirius asked a little shocked.

"No, just girls, there's no law about lads except if they want to get it on with another man." Harry replied surprised he sounded so casual, he couldn't look Sirius in the eye but still, he could touch closely on the subject now even if it was only with Sirius.

"Hmm, don't know anything about that Harry, you don't get many openly gay wizards. A lot of people don't really agree with it."

"A lot of people don't really agree with werewolf's but that doesn't make it wrong. But I do understand, Hermione warned me not to make to many puffter jokes around Ron because he doesn't find them funny. She thinks its quiet odd really, how so many wizards treat muggles as if there stupid and yet they can't even accept basic normal things going off right under there noses."

"That's what Andromeda said. She doesn't care that she's a pure witch, she thinks people should make the effort to try and understand like Arthur does. Even if he gets it wrong at least he tries to make the effort to understand." Sirius explained trying his best not to let any of his old family prejudices affect him now.

"Is that why she married a muggle?" Harry wondered.

"No I think that was more to do with his dashing good looks and the fact that Tonks was already on the way when he asked her. Andromeda kind of went through a bit of a hippy faze then that's why Tonks got her odd first name." Sirius laughed as he watched Harry yawn.

"Sounds a bit like Nymphomaniac to me? It's a bit offensive but I bet Lupin doesn't mind too much if it's true." Harry laughed even harder when he saw how long it took for Sirius to twig what he'd just said.

"Harry! Behave yourself will ya?" Sirius half snapped hitting Harry with the cushion.

"Oh come on, you can't say you hadn't noticed the resemblance." Harry laughed.

"Fine I had, but still, your dead crude sometimes you know. I've never noticed it too much before, but you've got a right warped sense of humour sometimes Harry." He explained with a very slightly curious expression, this seemed to indicate to Harry that Sirius was probably very interested in Harry and his warped sense of humour.

"It's dammed humour Sirius. And besides, you're never very blunt about things are you?" Harry asked a little too sarcastically but Sirius could only nod in agreement, even he had to admit he had a habit of being more than slightly blunt at times.

"I don't get what you mean by dammed humour Harry?" He finally asked as Harry settled back down and yanked the cushion away from Sirius to be on the safe side.

"No I don't suppose you would. It's why I get on so well with Nev he's got it too now. We spend hours making inappropriate comments that hardly anybody gets. He does doodles too, most of them are well, really quiet horrible, but funny all the same if you're in on the joke, that is." Harry explained but Sirius had the odd feeling that he wasn't going to ever get Harry to explain what this dammed humour was in too much detail.

"You look tired Harry." He suddenly wondered seeing the dark rings shading under his eyes.

"Can't go to bed yet, I'm not tired enough? Stop up and chat with me a bit longer will ya?" Harry asked as Sirius shifted his shoes off and pulled his feet up on the bed to get more comfortable.

"Ok, but not too long, you're looking worn out." Sirius replied leaning back again on the bed.

"Now tell me more about this famous toilet door Ginny keeps laughing about?" Harry asked.

"Oh that, well, I don't really know, Remus told me about it but far as I can tell, its just a load of graffiti."

"Yeah I know but where'd you get a reputation like that, sounds a bit hypocritical if you ask me."

"Oi, I am not hypocritical!" Sirius snapped back firmly.

"You're nearly as bad as Lupin. You know he had a right go at me for wandering around Hogwarts with that map and he was one of you lot that wrote it!" Harry half complained with a little smile.

"Yeah, I guess, but what were you doing wandering around then anyway? For all you know I could have been a rampaging murderous lunatic coming to get ya!"

"Fancied a walk." Harry shrugged.

"Oh well, I suppose, Remus often used to wonder off with it for a walk at night.' Sirius decided calming slightly again.

'So who's this girl then?" He suddenly asked and Harry was glad for once Sirius was wondering back to that subject.

"Not telling you!" Harry replied lazily.

"How come you never let anything slip, it's no fun when I can't wind you up about stuff?"

"I don't know, maybe if you tried a bit harder to get it out of me then I might throw you a bone or something." Harry shrugged with his eyes half closed lazily.

"Are you trying to say I'm incompetent at getting information out of you?" Sirius wondered raising one eyebrow.

"No, just that it takes a bit more than that to trick me into telling you stuff. However, seen as you've been very nice in letting me stay I'll tell you something for free."

"You don't have to give me stuff to come and stay Harry, I like having you around, but go on then, tell me." Sirius replied sitting up properly opposite Harry and leaning into hear as Harry did the same.

"I know but still, you must have spent ages on this room for me. Anyway lovely little Lupin has been getting some recently and he's hardly the sort of man capable of managing two birds at once now is he, so that must be why Tonks was so oddly chirpy the last time I saw her?" Harry winked leaning forward to whisper quietly. Sirius had to really pay attention to what he was been told but there was no mistaking what Harry was implying.

"You think Tonks and Remus have been at it or something?" He asked sure, he would have noticed something as important as that happening in their relationship.

"I don't think Sirius, I know!"

"Oh really!" Sirius added with a hefty amount of skepticism but there was no mistaking the cogs ticking behind his eyes.

"What your telling me you haven't noticed his smug little look every time he looks at Tonks and he thinks no-one's watching?" Harry asked feeling a little unsure now.

"No, so seriously you think they've been having sex." He wondered.

"Yeah and besides, I heard Ginny and Tonks talking about it the other day. Sounded rather funny what I could catch but she seemed determined to keep the details quiet." Harry explained a little annoyed Ginny had spent so long teasing him about the information and then had flatly refused to tell him anything much. To top it all off he ended up sat on a broom for three hours afterwards with an aching hard on and very little chance of release for hours because of her.

"Oh well, there probably wasn't much to tell, I did tell Remus under no circumstances was he to try and talk to me too much about it. I just don't really like the idea of Tonks doing, well anything, that's all.' He decided then shrugged.

'Ah well, I'll get used to it I suppose. Now what else have you been doing at Hogwarts?" He asked sitting back more comfortably again.

The two sat up talking about allsorts of things for at least two hours when Harry finally decided he was too tried to force his eyes open any longer and he wanted to go to sleep. Sirius let him drift off for a bit and then pulled the blanket over him and climbed into his own bed until morning.

When he heard the clear banging of Tonks rushing off to work and Lupin coming back up to bed having let her out the front door, Sirius couldn't help but wonder about what Remus was doing letting her out the house so early when it used to be Sirius's job. Thanks to Harry he now had a whole load of weird thoughts floating about his head as to why Remus always seemed to know just how many hours kip Tonks had been getting each night.

Sirius however after listening out for signs of awake-ness from Harry, decided he was probably still asleep and rolled back over to sleep for a bit longer. Harry was grateful for the lie in and even when he saw his watch turn 9:45 decided he deserved a proper lie in and wasn't going to shift for anything until at least ten.

"What time did you get to sleep last night with Harry?" Lupin asked as he sat down on the chair in Sirius's bedroom to talk to him while he shaved. Sirius wanted to have breakfast with Harry but also didn't want to wake him up if he was still sleeping, so was trying to hold off until he appeared however hungry he now felt.

"Oh, it was gone midnight, he wanted to talk for a bit before going to bed, said he wasn't tired enough yet and it sort of went on a bit before he finally dozed off." He replied biting back his slight hunger.

"Yeah I can see that, how long did you stop up after he went to sleep watching him?" Remus asked cocking a skeptical eyebrow that Sirius knew so well these days.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Honestly your as bad as when he was a baby. You and James stopped up all night long half the time watching him sleep, he couldn't even gurgle and blow bubbles in peace!"

"Yeah well he was so small, we were worried about him." Sirius shrugged pulling a jumper on over his shirt.

"Yeah I suppose he was much smaller then, well at least you're getting on now."

"What?" He replied sitting down on his bed to pull on a pair of slightly less holy socks.

"Well you seem more like friends now and well, you've got over the awkward I-don't-know-what-to-say thing haven't ya!" Remus explained as Sirius tried his best to understand quicker.

"I guess, we got on to some rather, err, odd conversation topics at one point though." Sirius remembered tying his house shoes on now.

"Odd, what do you mean?" Remus wondered what an earth Sirius would call an odd conversation after some of the things he'd started over the months they'd spent together.

It was just something about walking into a room and in all honesty with an old comic in his hands asking weather he thought Wilma Flintstone was sexy. Lupin was so shocked he wasn't sure what to do and after forcing himself through the conversation had decided to remove all long bits of rope from anywhere Sirius might come across one by accident.

"Well I mentioned them magazines and he seemed to think them rather plain and laughed at me for being so prudish."

"Prudish! You, never? I mean you're not like you used to be sure, but still, you don't half make some crude comments some times." Remus was shocked how sweet, sometimes a bit young and naive Harry, could ever think Sirius, the once completely unrestrained bachelor, a prude.

"Yeah well he was pointing out a few of the muggle laws that seem rather odd. You know you can bye those magazines in almost every little shop. You just walk in a pick it off the shelf like a chocolate bar. And they let them have sex at sixteen if there girls but with lads they don't really mind when you do it!"

"I don't think it's exactly like that. Most lads have to be sixteen too and well, there are things around it, age gaps and what not. I heard it has more to do with catching people breaking the law rather than the actual law." Lupin explained to a still rather confused Sirius. He couldn't believe his ears when he'd first realised what Harry was mentioning but now he was beginning to wonder what sort of a world was out there these days.

"Yeah, I mean, I can understand that maybe some men prefer other men to women but to have Harry mention it so casually. Well not casually but he did try, it was really quiet unexpected I didn't know what to say to him!"

"He mentioned that?" Lupin asked quickly turning more alertly to Sirius often hoping to prove his suspicions about Harry's summer wrong and why Sirius had explained that Harry probably doesn't want men in particular getting too close to him for the rest of the summer at least. He wouldn't say much only that could Lupin make sure some other the other male members of the order didn't do anything daft like hug him however upset he might get. He even mentioned how if Harry happened to fall over or need helping up it was probably best to get Tonks to do it.

"Yeah well, not as such. He just touched on it lightly but I really wasn't expecting him to do it, so it, it through me a bit that's all.' He sighed then pulling himself together better.

'It doesn't matter, at least like you say, he can talk to me. Do you think he's ready for waking up any time soon or should I leave him be as long as he likes?" Sirius suddenly wondered as Remus rolled his eyes lazily.

"Err, I think he's woken up now and was starting to get dressed. I heard the toilet flush when I passed just before."

"Oh ok, I'll go see." Sirius decided as Lupin rolled his eyes with a small shake of his head and headed down to make breakfast.

During that day after Harry had practiced a bit at changing into a cat and jumping on Sirius's dinning table, they went to survey the mess that was to be Tonks room. At first Harry thought it would take forever but Sirius assured him that it probably wouldn't, really once they'd cleared everything out of it, it would be easy to clean and paint by magic and then they could just let her fill it back up with stuff again.

Remus came to help with them for the first two hours, shifting the bigger furniture out into the hallway with his wand but then Sirius sent him to sit and read a book or something as he looked too tired with so much standing. He did protest a bit but Sirius merely proceeded to whack him in to submission with a particularly old grubby pillow until he left the room.

He was right though, it didn't take long after they'd cleared most the stuff out to clean. Half an hour of flicking Sirius's wand around and the room was almost spotlessly clean. Sitting down for a well earned break for dinner over his favourite sandwiches and more cake Harry started to wonder.

"You know when you forced Tonks into staying you said something about moving to a different living room."

"Yeah." Sirius replied lazing back in his chair.

"What were you on about?" Harry asked finishing his bit of cake and eyeing Sirius's like he always did.

"Err, well you know that room two doors down from Tonks on the next half a floor?"

"Yeah, the one opposite Remus's spare room."

"Well that used to be mothers private parlor for when she had lady friends or so she called it over, but they were never remotely lady-like from what I could tell. It's not too small and it's surprisingly rather clean. Well considering this place so I was wondering about shifting stuff up there that's all. And if we're gonna steal Tonks's muggle toys, I thought it might be better to keep them in a spare room all together. It sounded like they all end up interconnected when you tried explaining." Sirius sighed sitting up and clearing away the plates.

"Oh, won't Kresher cause a bit of trouble if you do that?" Harry wondered as Sirius suddenly became a little annoyed.

"I can deal with him Harry!"

"Yeah I know but still, just don't wind him up deliberately, he might out live you and then who'll have the pleasure of his company?' Harry explained then thinking he'd better add something else continued.

'And well, I wouldn't want you wasting time winding him up when there's say, far more entertaining old bags and slimy gits to annoy in the world! You get a better reaction out of them than you do Kresher he just sort of grumbles and tumbles off these days."

"Hmm, I guess that is a good point. But he seems to be getting a bit slow, even for him. I know he's getting old now but I can't remember how long he's been around." Sirius pondered thoughtfully while Harry was strangely reminded of Dobby.

"How long do house elves live anyway?" Harry suddenly asked curious by how you would judge the age of a house elf.

"I surprisingly long time if you don't over work them and treat them well. Kresher had already been in the family quiet a while and was sent with my mother as a part of her dowry or something when she married. Before that he must have been around quiet a while because they would never give a young fit house elf away for nothing, my mother wasn't that well liked even by her own family and she was sort of sent to my father because he was rich and desperately needed a wife.' Sirius half mumbled in his thoughts.

'Even if it was for a father like mine. Hmm, well I can always ask him I suppose." He finally decided giving in and looking to Harry for something else to talk about.

"I guess, he can't exactly lie to you can he."

"No he can't. Well I feel a bit guilty having you cleaning all morning on your holiday." Sirius suddenly began obviously looking to do something fun because he had that restless air again about him.

"I don't mind it honestly. And besides, if you're gone con Tonks into bring you toys to play with then you'd better make a space for her to put them and then we can spend all night playing tomb raider if you want." Harry explained trying to sound even brighter than he felt if that was at all possible.

"You really don't do you?"

"Nope. You live a crumy, mucky, old hole and Tonks needs a helping hand anyway."

"A helping hand with what?" Sirius asked getting up and heading to the door after Harry.

"Annoying you of course! You're more likely to stay sane if you have something annoying around. That's why it's so useful having Snape. He lets you release all the built up tension by threatening to kill him every second you see him. Hermione say's it's very good for your blood pressure letting you be alone for him a short while every week. I hope you take full advantage of the chances because I don't want you getting ill or anything." Harry explained bluntly heading upstairs while Sirius tried to get his head round it.

The rest of that day was spent emptying anything that reminded Sirius of his mother out of the old parlor, spreading paint on Tonks walls and varnish on her floor and of course jumping on the many comfy chairs and sofas to decide which was the squashiest. Harry in particular enjoyed this much to Sirius's amusement as he had never really had the chance in his life to jump up and down on the furniture and Sirius had to admit it was a very effective way of testing after Harry crashed through a cracked chair.

Tonks appeared only for a short while to collect her rather willing and helpful little helper Remus along with a few magically enlarging bags, before heading back out to pack as much as she could. She knew she couldn't move big boxes into the house easily without people seeing stuff so after throwing out everything she could, packed everything up ready to go.

Harry was a bit unsure as to why it seemed to take them so long when they finally arrived back with just over half of what Tonks was intending to keep, as at first he thought it was only about five bagsful. That was until they started emptying it on to the dinning room table where he was attempting to finish one of his smaller bits of homework.

Although one bag did seem to have a reasonable telly in it and a play station two tucked neatly in and that was all, but the rest seemed to be full of about five or six boxes of stuff all packed in tightly and obviously not labeled or packed neatly.

"Err, yeah, I'm not going to open this lot here because it'll never go back in. So I thought we could just put it somewhere until everything's ready." Tonks explained empting the last bag of boxes and sitting down next to Harry who was just giving up on his work to watch Sirius's odd expression.

"Yeah I can see now why it took you so long but hay, its not as if you're ever going to get out of here easy with all that stuff!" He laughed trying to show just how pleased he was having Tonks finally moving in.

"Oi, that's top quality junk that is and I bet you get your hands on my tomb raider game." She snapped back playfully, at this Harry merely giggled quietly as it was clear Sirius didn't get the points to the game.

"Anyway you're rooms drying out and I need some help shifting a few things around in our new living room!' He grinned.

'And then we can get whatever this all is set up if you like." He explained waving his hand over all Tonks's electrical toys that he clearly didn't understand at all.

"Yeah it's gonna need a big coffee table or something Sirius. But I think it'll all fit nicely on that one down stairs." She grinned back.

After some quick dinner spent laughing at all Tonks's junk on the dining table, Lupin, who was feeling sociable again helped Sirius magically levitate the better sofa and coffee table up the stairs and shove it in the new living room. It didn't take long for Sirius and Lupin to shove all the old furniture in another room and Harry and Tonks to finish cleaning up the last of the sofa's throwing a few quilts over them all to brighten them up and magic up a few more cushions.

Then at about half past ten they finally got the telly working and sat down together to watch what Sirius and Remus found really funny but what Tonks and Harry realised was just the daily news.

After sleeping in a bit late again the following day, Tonks rushed off to work and the three continued on the mad attempt to make what seemed more of a homely atmosphere. On more than one occasion though, Sirius stopped doing things to ask Harry if he'd rather do something more fun. But after what felt like the fiftieth time he finally accepted that Harry was quiet happy doing it and was still rather giddy by the fact that Sirius was making good on his promise to give Harry a second home.

By the end of the second day though Tonks declared that her room and bathroom was already a hundred times better than her last and started properly putting things away in drawers and laying things out until they felt right. The living room still seemed a bit drab and reminded Sirius a lot of it's previous tenant until Harry persuaded Tonks to let him have some of her old posters and stuck up a few rather fetching Tomb raider posters for the time being to cover the worst bits on the walls.

This time when they all sat down at the new little dinning table to eat up stairs Sirius and Remus finally agreed to sit through one of these two hour long movies (but mainly at first because Harry seemed so impatient to watch Shrek and Sirius refused to be put through it on his own).

A few days later they were taking a break from doing anything much, Remus was laid out in the library reading and Sirius was just thinking about starting to make dinner when Harry jumped on the sofa next to him apparently having given up on some homework for a while.

"Sirius, I was thinking.' He began and Sirius had the nagging feeling that he might not like where this was going to go.

'You know this recipe you have and seem to feel it so important to keep secret."

"No chance Harry I'm not telling. Family secret that for once, I'm proud of." Sirius quickly replied back having more than once already had Harry ask him how he did it.

"Yeah I know, but did you get it from someone in the previous generation?" Harry continued having already expected this from him.

"Yeah, it was my farther on one of the few occasions he took an interest in me." Sirius replied bitterly.

"Yeah and is it one of those daft family tradition things like this house for instance." Harry explained trying to ignore just how bitter Sirius sounded towards his parents.

"I suppose so, why?"

"Well, doesn't your family pass it down to the oldest black son and stuff?"

"Yeah actually why, what are you getting at Harry?" Sirius replied taking the time to look at Harry's blank face, sure he was talking to James for a second then but was so stupid as to say so. This seemed to be going like a very James conversation, Prongs was clearly going some where with it and Padfoot was blindly following to see what happened at the end.

"Well Tonks told me something rather interesting the other day."

"Hmm, I should give her a pat on the back." Sirius added sarcastically.

"Well she told me you changed your will to add me into it." Harry explained but Sirius suddenly sat up and took more notice.

"I've got no intension of dying Harry, I just wanted to make sure you're looked after properly that's all." He explained quickly, really not ready to be talking about death with Harry so suddenly, that conversation needs a bit of preparation he was sure.

"I know, your like your mother.' Harry explained sitting down next to Sirius who raised his eyebrows, he certainly wasn't anything like his mother.

'Yeah you're far too stubborn and annoying to die! Anyway, I was wondering about the house that's all?" He asked plainly but Sirius was feeling a little uncomfortable about the subject of his will and hoped to change it as soon as possibly to something completely different.

"Well you get it, as long as you let Lupin live hear as long as he wants. And you have to feed him, blokes getting skinny again and I can't work out why, he gets just as much steak as always?" Sirius explained but Harry shrugged as if this was a fairly acceptable request.

"Ok, but Lupin only lives here because he's lonely and you give him company, if your dead it kind-of defeats the object.' Harry added quietly and Sirius thought the conversation was over but Harry started it up again.

'So really that makes me the closest thing you have to a son." Harry began a little less blankly.

Sirius however was a bit on the confused side of things as he didn't exactly treat Harry like a son, or at least that was what he thought. He had recently decided that they were more brothers come friends but still, he liked the idea of having Harry as a son, if only he could get over his devoted nature towards Harry's father.

"I guess, you don't mind do you?" He asked a little cautiously remembering how Harry disliked the way Molly tries so hard to destroy his mother's memory. The last thing Sirius ever wanted to was destroy his father's.

"No, I like it, but seen as I'm closest thing you have to a son then really, you should pass the recipe along to me. Keep up the family tradition and all, I mean you don't want a lovely little earner like that dying out do you! And you did say you were proud of it!" Harry grinned down at Sirius as he finally twigged what Harry had been getting at.

"You sneaky little devil!" He shouted grinning away at Harry's cheeky face and grabbing his head into a monkey scrub.

"Hay you're the one with the traditional ex-family and you did say I was closest thing you had, so it only follows logically." Harry squawked as Sirius started tickling his sides to make him giggle with his girly laugh. As he laughed Harry made one last ditch attempt to convince Sirius of Harry's logic.

"Besides Mrs Weasley will go nuts if you teach me how to make it, she's never forgiven you for bringing it out at the last meal we had over the summer." Harry squealed but Sirius suddenly stopped and let Harry sit up properly.

"That does seem to convince me for some un-known reason. Annoying Molly is almost as pleasing as annoying my own mother." He pondered as Harry flattened his hair and smiled pleased with himself at last.

"So you'll teach me?" He asked hopefully sure Sirius couldn't get out of it now.

"Ok, but there are rules to this recipe, you aren't aloud to pass it on to anybody you know. And no flogging the recipe to Fred and George, or Moody for that matter, he'd do anything to get his hands on this recipe. You have to promise!" He added firmly and seriously but Harry pulled out his little finger and held it grinning.

"Pinkie swear!" He grinned taking hold of Sirius's little finger and shaking it firmly.

"Ok, well I've never heard of a pinkie swear but still I'll teach you tomorrow when Tonks goes out to work, she's been pestering me for ages. Said she's my only decent relative, that would truly enjoy having it. I think she was referring to her mother there but you know, I wouldn't be surprised if she already knew how to make it?" Sirius wondered before shrugging the thought off.

"I know." Harry grinned and got up to finish doing his homework at the table.

"How long you been planning to get this out of me anyway?"

"Honestly, I'm hurt, you'd think I'm a scheming little git that thinks up ways to deprive you of stuff early."

"Sorry Harry."

"It was Tonks's suggestion anyway." Harry laughed jumping away from Sirius's out stretched arm and sitting back at the table in his room across the hall to finish off the homework.

The following day Harry laid in extra late, he wasn't sure how long he'd been there but it was about two when he had climbed into bed, fallen asleep and wasn't hungry so didn't wake up.

"Harry are you awake?" Someone was shaking his shoulders and although it was probably Sirius, Harry couldn't be bothered to move yet so pulled the pillow tightly across his head. There was always that nagging feeling that it might be someone trying to get him up for lessons at Hogwarts.

"Harry wake up it's time you eat something." It was definitely Sirius, he was annoyed Harry had stopped up so late again last night reading. Harry easily recognised the rough hands now and the voice was still quiet croaky at times, but it didn't bother him anymore, when Sirius suddenly came close, well it didn't bother him too often these days.

"No I'm asleep." Came from the pillow.

"Good your awake and ignoring me. Aren't you going to come down and eat today?" He wondered looking at his watch. Surely Harry must be hungry by now, Sirius was on his second meal of the day at least.

"Not hungry, staying in bed." The pillow mumbled again.

"Come on you have to eat. You didn't eat much yesterday."

"Why, I don't have a particularly large stomach, unlike yours I don't have to feed it half as much." He replied smirking into his arm at what he knew must be his godfathers slightly annoyed expression.

"Piss off. I'm not fat, I'm just not as skinny as I used to be that's all!" He grumbled checking his stomach again to make sure he didn't have an over hang like Remus was always suggesting.

"I guess, you must have gone really thin before but I'm still not hungry and I'm still not getting out of bed!"

"Harry, you can't lay in bed all day and you go back to school tomorrow and I'm determined to stop you from doing any cleaning today.' He explained sitting on the bed and trying to work out which lump of bedding was Harry and which was just bedding.

'Besides Remus is going to finally have a go on the play station and I need some one who isn't so easy to beat that I get board easily."

"Oi, I beat you yesterday!" Harry snapped sitting up quickly to show his scruffy unwashed hair sticking up all over the place.

"You're hair some times." Sirius could only laugh but seeing Harry's annoyed face moved a bit further out of arm shot just to be on safe side, clearly Harry didn't like the idea of getting up at reasonable hours in the morning if he didn't have too.

"Now look what you've made me do, I've gotta get up now and go for a sodding leak." Harry snapped jumping up out the bed and wondering over to his bathroom.

"You gonna get up now then?" Sirius called from the bed getting his wand out ready to make the bedding disappear before Harry could crawl back into it.

"Fine I'm gonna have a shower, won't be too long." Harry replied pulling his t-shirt off and turning the shower on. Now he was up he knew Sirius would never let him go back to bed. Besides he did feel a bit guilty as he tried not to think of all the good things he could do back at Hogwarts while Sirius was stuck here.

This was how most the week went and although odd, Harry thought it one of the happiest half terms he'd ever had and certainly one of the happiest times he'd ever had around Sirius. He could tell that Sirius had been just as happy seeing Harry as he was coming here, but he had the nagging feeling that Sirius was probably going to appreciate Harry more than Harry openly appreciated him.

Really when he thought about it, Sirius's life was probably going to remain just as bad as it had been for quiet a while yet and his moody annoyance of Harry going back to school was kicking in at breakfast. It was later that normal as Lupin carefully dared to point out but really, it was just as bad as always was and Sirius was merely better at hiding it now.

Later on in the evening, Tonks came back from work a little earlier to find tea cooking itself on the stove in the kitchen (that Sirius had converted just off the dinning room) and three silly little boys trying to out beat each other by causing the most damage on the game. Remus some how seemed to be winning and Sirius was about ready to resort to cheating by hitting his bad knee when he got to the most crucial point when she decided to walk in through the room.

"Honestly you three are like a right set of giddy little kids playing on that thing." She sighed sitting down in her chair with the pink and orange fluffy pillows on it.

"Oi, I am a kid!" Harry called out not looking away from his screen as he button mashed as best he could.

"I have the mental age of a kid!" Sirius added equally addicted.

"I err, it's his fault, he was the one that got me started on this while Harry was doing his homework." Remus added trying to gesture to Sirius while keeping himself in the lead.

"Honestly you three!" She grumbled walking in front of the telly and grabbing Remus's remote to hit the pause button.

"Oi, what you doing?" Sirius suddenly barked outraged that the screen had suddenly frozen and no matter how much he twitched the button's nothing seemed to be happening.

"It's dinner time, so I've hit the pause button." She claimed putting the controller down and switching off the telly to bring all three back to there senses with a bit of a bump.

"What, there's a pause button?" Lupin suddenly asked standing up with Harry.

"Bollocks need a piss!" Harry suddenly half cried then dashed out the room to his bathroom barely closing the toilet door behind him.

"Arr poor thing can't cope." Sirius sighed unable to stand up himself and unaware of the painful urge now rushing through Lupin's body too.

"I have to go too!" He suddenly piped up rushing out the room after Harry with a similar pained expression on his face.

"Oh well looks like it's just me and you Sirius?" Tonks laughed throwing and arm around her cousin's shoulder and walking him over towards the new poky little kitchen, perfect for just four or five at a push.

"That's just how I like it Nymphi." He grinned playing along and forgetting that tomorrow morning his happy little world would have diminished somewhat when Tonks disappears on a particularly long aura job and Harry disappears back off to school.

"You know you're finally behaving like a normal little Sirius." She grinned tickling him under the chin slightly with her first finger.

"What you mean a normal little Sirius? When have I ever been normal?"

"Good point but I meant normal for you.' She laughed hugging up to him warmly.

'What does the E stand for anyway? After all these years I've never found out and mum never told me."

"Never you mind! You're mother never liked it and nor do I, so I'm not telling you!" He laughed back moving around to his full height and looking down at what he always wished was his little sister, still she was way too fit to be a sister, as he found himself being reminded too often these days.

"What, you're not even going to tell precious little Harry? You told him how to make cake!" Tonks laughed seeming a little giddier than normal now.

"How do you know about that?" He suddenly wondered as Tonks straightened his shirt a little over his old t-shirt and poked him repeatedly in the chest.

"Never you mind, but I was really quiet hurt, you told him and not me? I thought I was you're fave girl?" She teased in her whinny girly voice usually only ever used on Lupin to get him turned on. It normally worked too.

"Of course you're my favourite girl, after your mother. And I'm sorry I never told you, here have a bit of cake now to cheer you up." He grinned pulling a bit of cake from under the bowl on the table and gently dropping it into her mouth with a grin.

"Sirius it was dodgy interbreeding like that, that sent most the pure blood's nuts." Harry called from the doorway as he wandered back in from the toilet feeling some what refreshed.

"Harry." Tonks complained slapping him gently around the head and finally letting go of Sirius's neck.

"Careful, you'll make Lupin jealous." He laughed in his odd someone girly voice, ducking the overly pink cushions being repeatedly whacked against his head.

"Honestly I leave them alone with you for five minuets and you've got a fully fledged pillow fight going off!" Lupin complained sarcastically, walking back over to Sirius and his stove, past Harry and Tonks squirming around on the larger sofa in an attempt to shrilly giggle the house to dust before the other.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen - 'I told you not to tell him!'

"So how did it go?" Hermione asked impatiently sitting down next to Harry in the corner of the common room now most the Gryffindors were still at dinner.

"How did what go?" Harry asked absentmindedly, he'd been wondering if it would be ok to give Ginny a little present he'd picked up over half term. But wasn't sure if she'd like it.

"Where do you think Harry? Honestly you're so distracted these days."

"Huh oh, err, fine. I had a great time with him. I've got my own room and everything, and he lets me put what ever I like in it, I don't have to ask first." Harry suddenly began trying to sound more animated.

"Oh well I'm glad, it sounds like he's been trying really hard recently to give you a home, I keep getting messages through Pinky about really rather general stuff."

"Hmm. Err, have you err, had a nice holiday Hermione?" He began again while twiddling with his things and not looking directly at her.

"Yes actually I've had a nice rest. It's been a bit boring really without you around and Ron's been a bit difficult because you didn't exactly tell him you were leaving now did you?' Hermione explained a little stiffly as Harry somewhat nodded where he was supposed to though it was clear he wasn't paying any attention.

'Anyway I was talking to Draco the other day and he seems to be doing really well at the moment. We had a lovely long chat yesterday after wild rampant sex in the Ravenclaw dormitory's and then I bet you'd be really upset, you missed apple pie night yesterday but I'm sure Dobby will manage to rustle you up some easy." She finished watching him carefully out the corner of her eye and began to feel more that she was in fact talking to the cushion Harry was fiddling with and not her friend.

"Sounds nice but I'm not that hungry at the mo." Harry explained before receiving a hefty whack around the back of his head finally bringing Harry to his senses properly.

"Harry you're bloody miles away. What's the matter with you these days?" She half snapped pulling her arm out ready to contemplate a second whack, just incase.

"Nothing I'm fine." Harry replied sure he didn't deserve that as he rubbed the back of his head to check the bump was still the same size as it had always been.

"Wild rampant sex in the Ravenclaw dormitory's and you don't even notice!"

"Was I supposed to? What you on about Hermione, I thought we were talking about dinner?" Harry asked completely confused now by her and really rather annoyed by her somewhat un-necessary angry features.

"Harry, seriously have you had enough sleep recently, your so distracted, no wonder Ron's been acting so odd."

"Ron, what about him?" Harry wondered sure he would have noticed something was wrong with him by now other than the painful silence and the angry grunts late at night.

"Harry! You two have barely spoken for over a month now and I'm really worried that if one of you two idiotic twats doesn't do something about it soon you'll never patch things up properly."

"We won't. I was gonna talk to him this afternoon I just don't know what to say that's all."

"Good, now please say you're sorry or something and stop all this useless arguing."

"Say I'm sorry! What, err, why were we arguing about anyway?" He asked in all curiosity, sure it was something important but struggling to remember what.

"Oh for god's sake Harry!" Hermione sulked giving in as she whacked him with a cushion again to be on the safe side and headed up to bed to finish off some reading.

"So, you're back then?" Ron mumbled sitting on the opposite bed to Harry while Neville was carefully watching from the far corner on his own with a book.

"Yeah, did you have a good time here over half term?" Harry replied determined to try and talk to Ron seen as Hermione had resorted to hitting him a lot again.

"No, it was boring, spent most my time doing homework. And Ginny kept hanging around, she's gone right weird recently and I can't for the life of me think why?" Ron mumbled back doing everything he could not to bellow out what was on his mind.

"Oh well, did you get it all done?"

"Yeah, did you or had you done it all by the time you got there?"

"No I've had loads to do, spent hours on it and I still don't think I've got it quiet right." Harry sighed looking over at his pillow.

"That summit for Dumbledore?" Ron mumbled back.

"Yeah sort of. Err, did you..?" Harry began but couldn't think of anything else to say.

_'What are you supposed to say when your this out of touch?'_ Harry found himself wondering.

"Hmm." Ron looked up suddenly noticing Harry's silence.

"Oh nothing!"

"No, you were gonna say something. What?" He persisted.

"It's nothing." Harry mumbled looking around for something else to say or do to cover the silence.

"Well it can't be nothing if you started to say it. What then? Go on, ask me."

"Look it's nothing Ron, I was just trying to think of something to say, I don't like being so awkward around you that's all."

"So you'd rather just not be around me at all!" Ron snapped crossly but he wasn't going to move, he'd promised the other lads that one way or another, he'd come to some sort of an agreement with Harry if only to stop the difficult silence every morning and every evening. They didn't have to be friends if neither of them wanted it was just the other three didn't want them arguing or causing problems all the time because they can't stand to be around one another.

"No Ron, that's not what I meant." Harry snapped back as Neville gave up on his upside down book and watched carefully mumbling to himself.

"Oh I hope this doesn't start another row."

"Well seen as you don't seem to like bloody awful silences then I'll say something. What the hell's going on, why've you suddenly started keeping things from me? You used to tell me everything!" He snapped angrily swaying to his feet along with Harry.

"I'm not keeping things from you, honestly I'm not, you just wouldn't understand some things."

"Then explain it to me, or am I too thick these days that you can't possibly talk to me! I mean, what else would it be, you must have some big important secret you won't tell me about, otherwise you wouldn't go sneaking off like that over half term."

"I didn't go sneaking off, you wouldn't talk to me and he wanted me to go and stay, so I went! I don't have to ask you first!"

"Why though, you didn't even tell me you were going you just went?"

"Well you wouldn't talk to me, how am I supposed to tell you stuff if you don't talk to me!" Harry snapped back equally angry now. He was only trying to patch things up and now he was angry, why was he angry, Ron was his friend and now all he felt like doing was hitting him hard with the nearest heavy object.

Fortunately for Ron this happened to be a text book. But unfortunately for him, he wasn't expecting it and got the full force of a hard-backed book being whacked around his face.

"What you do that for?" Ron snapped back but before Harry could reply 'he didn't know', Ron had whacked him back with a bigger book and knocked the pair of them on to the floor.

"Leave me alone you bloody great git!" Harry bellowed not sure if this was Dudley pushing him to the floor or Ron.

His legs and feet found the floor again to half roll half push Ron off of him, in a scramble to get standing again. Neville however, not sure what to do sprinted down the stairs and grabbed the first person he could which unfortunately was Hermione closely followed by Dean.

"They've gone nuts again!" He hissed dragging Hermione up the stairs to find Harry and Ron trying to lamely hit each other behind Ron's bed.

"Why are you been so bloody tetchy!" Harry yelled grabbing hold of the back of Ron's shirt and yanking it as hard as he could as Ron was still attempting to strangle him around the waist.

"Tetchy! TETCHY! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S SO BLOODY TETCHY! I TRY AND TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING, AND YOU HIT ME WITH A BLOODY BOOK!" He bellowed back as Hermione and Neville watched on not sure what to do as Dean had decided that as long as they only wrecked there own stuff then it should be ok for them to carry on for a while.

"You tried talking to me? What about all those times you walked off and sulked because you never made it on to the quidditch team? It's not my fault someone else was better than you!"

"I thought you were my friend and you go sneaking off places with out me!"

"Trust me, you don't want to know about that!" Harry yelled back while the pair banged repeatedly up against Ron's bed as Ron tried to yank at Harry's over robes up to pin his arms down and Harry tried his best to hit something that wasn't his own leg and wasn't the floor or a bed post.

"Don't want to know! DON'T BLOODY WELL WANT TO KNOW!' Ron bellowed grabbing hold of one of Harry's thin legs and rolling the pair of them over into the middle of the room as he finally received a hefty boot from Harry's dirty trainer just off the neck.

'Harry I never want to know about half the stuff you tell me sometimes! I don't want to know about my dad been attacked by a bloody great snake and how scary it was to be the snake biting at him! I don't want to know about half the stuff in ya nightmares but I still listen to you! Talk to ya about it! I don't want know what it's like dragging Cedric's dead body across a graveyard BUT I STILL LISTEN TO YOU!"

At this though Hermione had to admit, he had a point, Harry sometimes asked a lot of Ron to listen to him talk about some of the things on his mind. She was sure Ron got to know a lot more of the gritty details because she would usually burst out in tears when Harry got part way into explaining but afterwards with Ron, Harry always seemed a lot better so he didn't used to care, as long as Harry seemed to be coping and he didn't have to cope with an hysterical Hermione. They'd both worked out that over the years Hermione could be incredibly violent when she was emotional. Hugs weren't soft little gentle things when she was really upset about something. As long as it wasn't himself or Hermione, Harry was describing, Ron could usually stand to listen to Harry explain things to him that were going off in his head.

"Why though if you hate it so much!" Harry asked not quiet so angry as before as confusion waved across his emotions before receiving a sudden jerk back to his senses as Ron rolled them over again trying to get the upper hand while Harry was momentarily distracted.

"Because you're my friend. Why won't you tell me about this?"

"This is different, it's not like those things, I like it, I like her!" Harry finally heaved out pushing Ron's heavy chest off him and scrambling a bit to find his balance and with the aide of the bed post yanked himself to his feet to face Ron.

"Her, who the hell ya on about!"

"Think you thick, stupid, idiotic twat, who on earth would I like to sneak off to go see and then not be able to tell you about it after. Think you idiot!" Harry shouted trying to catch his breath, it was clear Ron was struggling to think clearly but after a moment's pause decided on an answer.

"I don't care if you like Hermione!" He snapped angrily receiving a hefty book being thrown at him and a very cross look from Hermione herself as Ginny walked in wondering where Harry was. They were supposed to have met after dinner and she was a little cross that he never showed up.

"Don't be so bloody daft!" Harry snapped back sure Ron couldn't be that blind and quiet that stupid at the same time.

"Harry, Ron. What are you doing?" Ginny asked innocently looking clearly from Harry to Ron and the state of there breathless bodies and disgruntled clothes.

It did seem to take Ron several moments longer than every body else in the room to work out what actually had been going on between Harry and Ginny but when he did, his face turned much redder and Harry wasn't really sure if there friendship was ready to test such an annoyed older brother.

Ron may find it really annoying having Ginny around constantly, but deep down, he really cared about his little sister and the thought of Harry doing anything remotely un-brotherly towards her was just a bit to much to cope with.

"Oh shit!" Harry squealed before pelting his way across two beds to the door and dashing out onto the stairway with Ron half a breath behind. Ron was quick, and unfortunately just that bit taller and stronger than Harry. So as he reached the last two steps lurched forward and grabbed Harry by the legs rolling both of them clumsily into a half empty common room of willing spectators. As they struggled to get free Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Dean came quickly down the stairs to see Ron the first to half rise and thump Harry hard as he could in the face.

Hermione was about to shout at them to stop but just as Ron's fist made contact with Harry's face he realised what a stupid idiot he was and tried to stop. Harry however was a bit pissed off now at being thumped so hard in the face and as Ron tried to get off him and stagger away he yanked out his wand and mumbled a quick incantation that froze all of Ron's legs making him fall forward and smack his head on the fireplace.

"Tosser!" Harry grumbled pulling himself up as Ginny came quickly over to help.

"I told you not to tell him." She whispered urgently as Harry made it to his feet and Neville un-bound Ron's legs yanking him up to standing. Ginny however, after deciding like everybody else nothing much else was going to happen pulled out a hanky to try and stem the blood pouring out of Harry's nose.

"I'm ok Ginny." Harry mumbled using her slightly more for support than a hug.

"No, come get that fixed with me." She insisted taking him through the portrait by the waist and arm, still holding the hanky up to Harry's face to stem the blood flow a bit, throwing Ron a filthy look as they left in search of Madam Pomfry before cure-few.

"You idiot!" Hermione sighed whacking Ron around the back of the head.

"Yeah, I think you should go get that looked at, he's cut ya face open a bit." Neville decided looking at Ron's bleeding lip, slit open cheek and bleeding forehead where he'd hit it on the fireplace.

"Maybe I should sit down for a bit, I don't want to bump into them too." He grumbled bitterly slouching down with his bloody shirt into the nearest armchair.

Neville however distinctly heard Dean whisper.

"I don't think they're going directly to the hospital wing some how, there's still a good half hour left."

"Err, it's ok, you two aint gonna argue no more." Neville decided yanking Ron by the arm up to his feet and prodding him in the back got him to head over to the doorway.

"So then Harry, you fell down in the shower and some how made a lovely fist mark under your left eye?" Madam Pomfry asked a little skeptically dabbing Harry's face with the cleaning fluid just after Ron had left with rather similar injury's.

"Well I'm very clumsy these day's." Harry mumbled flinching a bit as she was firmer than usual on his cheek.

"Well that's going to bruise but I must say Ronald Weasley seems to have a much nicer bump on his forehead after falling in the shower than you do Harry!" She sighed knowing full well the pair of them had been scrapping over something even if she had no idea why. Boys always had argued over the silliest things and they certainly weren't going to be the last set of friends she'd patched up at the end of the day.

"Well, I'll be sure to congratulate him later, but I still think the school should do something about those showers it's ever so slipy in there." Harry continued looking at Ginny and her grin behind Madam Pomfry.

"Will I be expecting anymore shower injury's tonight or do you think or can I close up after you've left."

"No, I don't think you will tonight." Harry replied getting off the bench and pulling his clothes a little straighter.

"I don't suppose we could stop off for a little kiss on the way back?" Ginny mumbled linking arms with Harry so he walked in a straighter line along the corridor, she was ever so concerned by his swaying motion and was sure Madam Pomfry should know about it, but Harry was so persistent in saying he was fine and just needed a good nights kip that she hadn't had the chance to say anything.

"Not again, it's late and they'll notice we're missing. Besides, I think I best talk to Ron, he's err, gonna want to know some things isn't he."

"Are you sure that's wise? I mean, I know he's not that strong and all, but you two were trying to beat the crap out of each other earlier, I don't want you doing it all again." She explained softly giving the password to the fat lady.

"You think I can't cope with him?" Harry asked feeling a bit hurt that his girlfriend didn't think him capable of looking after himself. After all, it wasn't Bill he was scrapping with or even the twins together, only Ron.

"No of course not, but I just don't want to have to watch that's all." She explained sadly.

"Yeah well I think it'll be fine now, well I hope it will." Harry shrugged really not sure how Ron was going to react but just as they got into the little passage way between the painting and the dormitory she stopped to offer him a very gentle reassuring kiss on the neck.

"There you are!" Ron snapped opening the second door, grabbing Harry by the collar and dragging him up the stairs to there dormitory quickly.

"Err, Ron I'm tired, can we scrap tomorrow instead?" Harry grumbled as he was pushed down on his bed and Ron sat firmly opposite.

"I'm not going to scrap with you Harry, I just want to know how long?" He demanded firmly glaring at Harry with his red face and freckled nose.

"Err, you won't like it?" Harry replied carefully.

"Sufficient to say I don't like anything to do with you and her but at least your not that old, and you not some stupid Hufflepuff or something. And I suppose there could be far more annoying lads in our year she could date. Not that she hasn't already tried too, at least twice!" He decided, then giving a slightly less angry I'm-going-to-rip-your-balls-out-look gestured to Harry to continue.

"Well it sort of started at the end of the summer holidays and went on from there. And it's not why I put her on the team, she happens to be a very good flyer!"

"And you can make out with her in the storage cupboard every time she helps you put stuff away!" Ron snapped back looking thoroughly disgruntled but much calmer to say he was extremely red in the face and his fists were looking rather white at the moment.

"Not always!" Harry grumbled but knew there wasn't much point to this, as he usually wanted to and Ron just wanted his moment and Harry was just going to have to accept it.

"What you been doing with her?"

"Err, what?" Harry wondered asking a little too blankly to be polite.

"What have you been doing with her? Just making out in empty cupboards or summit more?" He asked slightly too firmly to be remotely friendly.

"You're sister aint some little whore Ron, and not much, I'm not some randy idiot only after one thing! She's nice just as she is." He snapped annoyed Ron couldn't even trust him to behave himself but really, Ron didn't trust Ginny, he was positive Harry was just as naive as he was. Well at least that was what he hoped and told himself but Ron couldn't think that with his sister, he'd seen and heard her doing far too many inappropriate things to trust her around Harry's nice nature.

"She's worked her way around a bit recently! I'm surprised there's hardly any lads left she hasn't been with in our house. I mean, she comes across as a total bloody slapper some times now Fred and George aren't around to squash the stories, however true they are!"

"No she hasn't, and she's nothing of the sort, stop being so tetchy! She's really rather sweet and you're just cross because you haven't got anyone that's all!" Harry fumed, how could anybody call such a sweet thing as Ginny a slapper. She was anything but and although he'd thought about a lot of things recently he hasn't dreamed of actually doing any of them with her.

"Well at least you sound a bit more serious about her than Neville ever did.' He grumbled gesturing over towards the patient on looker who immediately looked somewhat annoyed by the comment.

'But I'm still not sure if that's a good thing. You might get too interested in her!' Ron grumbled but before Harry could say anything he continued.

'Anything else I should know about? Any other little secret meetings, anything else at all or is that it?"

"No that's about it Ron, just her, but she's really nice Ron and I do really care about her so try not to wind her up about it? The only person that deserves your flaming bad temper is me." He asked quickly sure that however bad he got it, Ginny might just get it six times worse the minuet he wasn't there.

"I don't want to hear about, I don't want to know about it, or anything to do with you and her ever again Harry. You can talk to me about anything at all, as long as it's got nothing to do with her!"

"So we're still friends then?" Harry quickly wondered.

"Course, we never weren't you were just been an arse that's all! Now I'm going to sleep, got bloody potion's tomorrow morning." He grumbled rolling off his bed and fishing out his far too short blue and white stripy pajamas. Neville however rolled his eyes as Harry half shrugged and got ready for bed too. The other's had decided to take a safe distance until they were sure one of the scrapping friends was asleep and for once it was Ron first and not Harry.

"So then Harry, how'd it go with Dumbledore was he pleased?" Sirius asked as Harry sat down in the corner of the owlry a few evenings later.

"Well not exactly Sirius, well he was pleased I'd practiced and stuff but something sort of happened that he seemed a bit disappointed about." Harry explained attentively but it was clear Sirius already had a skeptical mind as he wondered why Harry seemed tiered under one eye more than the other. Usually the rings under Harry's eyes were quiet even however big they ended up being.

"Why Harry, what happened?"

"Well, do you remember how I told you about Ron been a bit difficult recently and that was one of the reason's why I wanted to come stay with you?"

"Yeah, you said a bit of a break would probably fix everything and that was all."

"Well it didn't exactly work too well at first. He was a bit stressed when I got back because I didn't really tell him I was going and well, then I sort of hit him with a text book and it kind of got a bit out of hand!"

"Expand on 'a bit out of hand' and 'I sort of hit him with a text book' Harry? I've seen those books you've got, none of them are particularly light!" Sirius asked trying his best not to sound too sarcastic.

"Well he nearly broke my nose and I sort of smacked his head open on the fire place. It's ok now, well sort of, it still gets a bit quiet sometimes when Hermione sulks off to read a book but after scrapping around on the floor for a bit he seems ok."

"So let me get this right, after been good friends for many, many years now and getting yourselves in and out of a whole load of problems where you always stuck together. And now because of some stupid disagreement you end up rolling around the dormitory floor scrapping away like a couple of idiots."

"And the landing, and the stairs and in the common room and a bit in the hallway the following morning and in the back of potions but to be fair, that was Snape's fault anyway for making stupid comments every five minuets. But yeah pretty much, he's sort of getting used to the idea of her I think but it might be more of a-his-ignorance-is-bliss-and-don't-dare-ruin-it kind of thing!" Harry explained in the best off hand voice he could muster up for Sirius.

"Ah, well I suppose, as long as you've patched things up a bit. But was this all about some girl?"

"Yeah pretty much, did you ever have this problem?"

"Yeah still do?" Sirius grumbled a little more darker than normal, but no where as bad as when he thought about Azkaban.

"Why, what's been going off?" Harry wondered sure Sirius couldn't have this sort of a problem. Remus didn't have any younger sisters that always hung about getting Sirius turned on almost every time he looked at her. And if he did, he was doing a hell of a job hiding her from Harry.

"Remus and Tonks aren't talking at the moment again, kind of makes things a bit difficult with her still living here and all." Sirius grumbled, but then seeing Harry's disappointed look at his misery, forced himself to be cheery and asked the same question yet again.

"So who is this girl that's causing so many troubles? You haven't been seeing his sister behind his back have you?" He laughed thinking it funny that Ginny might enjoy causing such a fuss. He however like Ron took a noticeable amount of time to work out Harry's look and twig.

"Anyway!' Harry pushed on before Sirius could really say anything.

'Dumbledore seemed a bit annoyed when I turned up at his lesson with a bust lip and a black eye the other day. So even if I had done all his homework, I got the very clear disappointed will-the-ground-please-swallow-me-now feeling!" Harry continued annoyed Sirius seemed to be struggling to cover his laughter. He'd just laughed himself out of view shot again.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry, it's just she's the last person I thought of. So I guess that's been going on quiet a while then to cause all this mess. But I suppose I can't blame you, she's quiet nice in a shockingly young sort of way. Well, I can see why you'd like her and what-not." He finally stumbled out thinking after he spoke rather than the accustomed other way round.

"Do you have to be so bloody openly amused by it all? I mean, I've had to put up with all sorts of trouble recently and even now Ron's not that happy with me, but you can be ever so insensitive sometimes Sirius!" At this though Sirius finally pulled himself back together and apologised again with a much less comic expression plastered across his face.

"I'm sorry Harry, I've been eating cake again and it's starting to get boring here. Now tell me about Dumbledore, you said you had that guilty feeling that I always seem to have whenever I open me mouth around him. Nothing ever seems to come out right!"

"No, I can see that Sirius. I mean it's not that bad, he's got more important things to worry about than me and Ron scrapping but sometimes, I'd rather have him shout at me like me aunt or be god awful like Snape. Well at least then I can image some of those charming books of yours featuring him and wait for the lesson to end, then I won't have to look at his ugly face for at least a good hour or so after!"

"Oh yeah I do that. It's fun. Remus won't let me change the titles to 1001 amusing ways to kill Snape. Seems to think it inappropriate reading for the dinning room. Can't think why though!" Sirius grinned knowing full well why Lupin might consider volumes of how to kill Snape in the order's main meeting point, just possibly over the top, which Harry didn't care about but they did announce Sirius's distaste of Snape a little bit too openly for Dumbledore's temper.

"Well it's getting a bit late Harry, not to shove you off or anything but you look tired and I don't want you getting into trouble for wandering around the castle after hours."

"Yeah I guess, it is a bit of a trek back to the tower." Harry decided yawning heavily even if he wasn't feeling remotely tired or hungry at the moment despite skipping dinner.

"Yeah, well come talk to me another time Harry, and go get some sleep. I don't want you getting thin again. And besides, its quidditch soon again isn't it?" He smiled as Harry yawned yet again and decided he was probably right he can always talk to Sirius tomorrow especially, seen as they were on friendly terms. Even if it hadn't helped much with Ron, spending some time with Sirius had done him the world of good.

"So grouchy, are you gonna come have some dinner with me or do I have to have Kresher sit with me again tonight for some company. Might make him sing a little song?" Sirius groaned hanging his head around the door to see Lupin laid out on his bed reading an old book and looking really rather cross that Sirius had disturbed his solitude for a second time that day.

"Don't call me grouchy! And I'm not that hungry at the moment, I might get something later." He grumbled not looking up from his book, though it was clear he wasn't reading as his eyes hadn't moved for too long despite turning a page.

"What's the matter with you? You're so difficult these day's, I thought you were finally getting to be a bit more normal again. I'm sure I'm not that far off now!' Sirius sighed coming in and slouching down on the chair in his usual board manner.

'Well for me anyway!" He added lazily.

"I'm just not in the mood at the moment. Go annoy Tonks or something." He replied impatient to have his friend gone when really deep down he wanted to have anything to take his mind off Tonks for five minuets.

"Ah and there's another thing. What on earth have you said to make her go so far away? I liked seeing her and now she'll only hang around when she knows your out, or sulking in here! And you're getting as bad as me for hanging around this place, when did you last go outside?"

"I'm not that bad and I'll go out if you want something. It's just a bit awkward that's all and it's best not to keep going out these days, you know that!"

"Awkward, it's like a bloody grave yard here now for cheeriness. I know its quiet now Harry's not around but still, even I'm not as miserable as you and I haven't got nothing to do!" He grumbled but seeing it was no use, eventually decided he might as well go away and think up a more ingenious way to sort his friend out. What that was, he had no idea but with nothing much else to do, Sirius was sure it'll come to him eventually.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty - 'It's a bit late for foreplay don't ya think!'

"Tonks, what are you doing in here?" Remus asked half terrified to find Tonks standing in his room as he turned in for the night.

"Err, well, I've been thinking and I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Err, is this book important to you?"

"Yes very, it's the last one my dad brought me, why?"

"Good." She picked it up and held it over the fire.

"What the hell are you doing?" He suddenly cried rushing forward but stopped as soon as he saw Tonks's hand move closer to the fire, book firmly between her fingers.

"I needed a bit of, shall we say, collateral to get you attention."

"You don't have to burn my possessions to get my attention Tonks!" Remus snapped back sure Tonks must be on something to have such a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Yes, I do. Now I can't stand it the way things are now between us. You seem absolutely intent in being alone. But you've set me off, you've started something and I can't bare to move on until you've finished it off!"

"Tonks I don't..?" He tried to begin slowly unsure as to exactly how he was going to finish that conversation.

"Don't interrupt me Remus, that's rude! Now trust me, this is for the best. The only way to let me move on is to get you to finish what you started and seen as you are totally useless (but for one thing it seems). I'm just going to have to make you do it. Now take your clothes off and get into bed or the bloody old book gets it!" She snapped firmly.

"What the hell?"

_'She really must be on something dodgy!' _He decided.

"Take you clothes off Remus. I've already put a charm on the door so Sirius won't be able to hear us and I've magically locked it. You're not going anywhere until I get what for some stupid reason I need!"

"No, you wouldn't dare!" He whispered sure she was going to burn his lovely book sooner or later regardless of what he did.

"Oh really, try me! I'm a shockingly horny women and I aint leaving until you finish me off!" She half bellowed as Remus could only look on in shocked disbelief at the sudden change in the way he viewed Tonks. She'd never been like this before and it must be her, she smelt like Tonks.

"What!"

"You heard! Now get in bed Remus!"

"Ok, Ok! Just put the book down."

_'What the hell is she on about, the crazy woman's finally lost it!'_

"Take your clothes off!" She snapped again even firmer.

He gave in and started pulling his clothes off as Tonks waited until he was down to his unfortunate old boxers before moving the book away from the fire but keeping it firmly in one hand she ripped her own clothes off to reveal herself to him in only a skimpy pair of black lacy knickers that would definitely fall to pieces with one little tug.

Remus looked at her standing in the fire light and found himself however perverse some how turned on and not just by Tonks's pale skin, but the way she was domineering him like this, he liked it.

"Will you put the book, down? I won't touch you unless you do. That's what you want me to do, isn't it?" He suddenly wondered as she gently started to lower the book well out of his reach. Eventually she dropped it carefully to the floor and Lupin could finally heave a sigh of relief that it was far enough away to be out of hopefully harms way.

He turned his face back to Tonks who was now slowly moving towards him and gently laying her arms around his neck pulling him down to her level for a kiss. He could feel her perk little breasts rubbing against him and the way her soft skin slid gently over his scarred chest.

Remus couldn't help it, he was turning on with every second he let an inch of her skin touch him, all he wanted to do was rip those stupid wet knickers off and have her there and then but he was still capable holding back a bit, so he did. Tonks didn't want this, she wanted to feel what he was really like, she knew he was a good man at heart and she wanted to taste it. Unfortunately, she worked out the only way to get to the man underneath was to have wild passionate sex with the man on the outside, probably for all night long, but she was willing to take one for the team if it meant she got to see the true Remus!

"What's the matter, don't you want me Wolfie?" She asked softly in his ear and twiddling with his hair let her legs open slightly as Remus's bad knee shifted itself up to feel just how wet she was. He soon worked out that she wasn't wet at all she was sodden right through and he really enjoyed the thought of it on his knee.

"I haven't taken any potion." He quickly asked hoarsely but Tonks merely grinned.

"It isn't quiet a full moon yet and don't worry I've taken some.' She kisses back licking the sweat off the side of his face and smacking her lips.

'Hmm, tasty! You know, if I didn't know better I would think you were trying to force yourself not to fancy me!"

"What gives you that impression?" He asked feebly trying not to get too intoxicated by her soft voice.

'_Qwar this new Tonks was hot!'_ He grinned at himself.

"Your body betrays you Wolfie."

"It does?" He asked pretending to have no idea what she was talking about.

"Yep, see, or rather feel." She giggled as seductively as she could and suddenly grasping him through his now rather stretched boxers. They were always a bit small for him but now they were straining as he moved even a little. He wanted her so badly now, that he was willing to do anything to get her, but couldn't, they were locked in a tight erotic embrace and neither one seemed ready to take the plunge into what was going to come next.

"Oh grud!" He moaned as she grasped him again even harder with a very cheeky smile on her face.

"Hmm, see you're body likes it when I touch you, why don't you?" She asked sweetly.

"I know, but we shouldn't. I don't want to hurt you again. That's why I've been keeping away. I just don't want to hurt you!" He tried to beg but a pair of soft plump lips seemed intent of getting in the way of his begging.

"Well I'm sorry it had to come to this but still, you give me no choice." She sighed not really that sorry at all and pushing him down on the bed. Flicking her wand out so magical ropes suddenly bound his hands to the bed posts.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked feeling two cool hands yank his underwear off and take away that annoying restraint.

"Nothing!" She smirked but it certainly wasn't nothing as quickly straddling his shoulders she gave him full view of that wet delight his body wanted before pulling out a silk scarf and blindfolding him.

"Oh yeah you are, what you going to do to me?" He begged secretly hoping to have the answer rather than be told.

"You'll see!' She whispered in his ear tying another scarf around his mouth to gag him.

'Shussh my little Wolfie it'll all be ok soon!'

Tonks straddled his body and let her wet knickers slide all the way down over his throbbing hard on to rest just below his knees then with one quick movement she let her lips surround his tip and lightly flicked him with her tongue, waiting to feel the murmured moan of pleasure issuing from the gagged werewolf. Seeing him like it, she did it again and again until he moaned not out of pleasure but for more, she could see his body go ridged and his wrists strain against the bonds as he groaned to get free.

'Ok I'll help you along a bit.' She laughed and after one last flick of her tongue, took the first long gulp and firmly pulled her lips along the length off him. In response Remus merely groaned louder and let his body stiffen and shake as he felt the hot warmth of Tonks's lips against him. He was sure she was grinning at him in a mocking way.

Didn't she know what she was doing to him, he was a werewolf, you don't tease a werewolf, it's just asking for trouble! He's a raging animal inside and if she didn't stop making him wild with lust, she was going to end up bleeding and hurting again and he really didn't want that. He wanted her to stop so he wouldn't hurt her but part of him wanted more, he wanted to be teased, to be unleashed, his demon had been a contained monster for so long and it seemed to be liking this game as it finally felt the heat of lust again and she knew it.

Tonks paused for a moment lingering her breath on his inner thigh, it was quiet nice really to taste him, he was such a large powerful man when he started to let go of his shyness and give in to what he was. This was what she wanted, she wanted to feel him and love him as he was and if the only way to do that was to make him, force him, to let go and be with her properly as the lustful loving man he was, then she was going to do it. And of course, she wasn't exactly apposed to the wild hot lustful sex that may happen in the processes.

Taking him back in her mouth she began to slide him in and out between her lips and bit and sucked and kissed him as much as she could until she heard the faint mumble of what she knew was 'Harder, please!'. He had thick skin, he knew it and he wanted to feel her teeth gently sink in to him but not to break the skin and give him pain. He wanted to feel her nibble him and be rough and after a few failed attempts she finally got it right and had him moaning away madly as he tried to get free and touch her back.

'You like that don't you!" She asked slowly as Remus neared his first moment of sweet release. She knew he was nearly there, his body was going hard and relaxed at the same time as he tried to fight it but when he'd almost reached the point of no return, she stopped and sat up and to see him panting for more in his hot sweat.

He wanted her and nothing else, that was all he could think about but to be pushed to his limit only to have her stop was too much. He strained against his bonds and pulled and yanked until one of his hands finally broke free. Tonks jumped off him, as he sat up ripping the gag out his mouth and yanking the silk from his face looked out wildly to see Tonks as she jumped backwards away from him.

She was beginning to doubt her plan of seduction now, maybe she'd gone too far, maybe she'd misjudged the whole situation, she could see him hard and wild as he yanked the second bond from his hand. He didn't even bother to undo it he just yanked at it so the rope snapped and he was free. Standing up and walking powerfully towards her as a man on a mission.

Remus in all his glory was after all, a large, powerful man that usually stooped but when he was wild like this, he didn't even limp. He strode forward towards Tonks with his chest held firmly out and as she stepped back from him he soon found her hot ever so slightly frightened body pushed against the wall by his torso. He looked down his wicked grin and held himself tall and proud before her, she was his and he wanted it but first the old Lupin had one last thing to do before giving in to the hidden Remus. Leaning back he grabbed her wand from the table and thrust it into her hand.

"Stop me if you must but I won't be able to. Not now. I don't always have self control!" He growled, before grabbing her by the waist and lifting her easily up with one hand, while the other roughly pushed everything off the old solid desk. Dropping her down he pushed her back on to her back and lent down to rip her sodden knickers off with his teeth and attack her entrance with his wet lips and tongue lapping it all up hungrily as he rejoiced in her groans.

"Honestly Remus, it's a bit late for foreplay don't ya think?" She cried so glad she's shielded the room from all noise, Sirius would go mental if he heard them now!

"It's my turn! I want to taste you! I want to know you're ready! You teased me unto bursting point! I want to make you moan my name! Moan for me Tonks!" He growled back pushing his tongue in as far as he could and enjoying the groan that issued from Tonks's other end.

After a minuet or two he was happy with his work, as he stood back up to see her withered and lustful beneath him, she wanted him as much as he did her now and that was just perfect for him. He didn't want to force her, he didn't want to control or domineer, he wanted somebody to play lustful games with, that needed his love as much as he needed hers.

"Oh come on, Remus don't make me beg anymore!" She groaned crossly laying her head back and willing him to push his length in between her wide open and rather willing legs.

Remus didn't reply verbally, he pulled her up and yanked her legs around his waist as he walked purposefully towards the wall where he pushed her body up against it and started kissing and biting at her neck and shoulders. Tonks merely pushed her head back against the wall and heaved heavy breaths as she waited for Remus to be ready to give her what she so wantonly craved.

"Moan for me my sweet, moan out for me to take you now!" He howled in her ear as he started biting and sucking at it.

"Oh grud, hurry up Remus!' She moaned back as he started pushing his body up and down against her, he hadn't reached his goal yet, he wasn't ready to, but he was near, very near and quickly grabbing her back around the bottom, half pushed half dragged her to the floor pinning her beneath him. He continued his assault on her neck but quickly moved down to her breasts to suck and nibble each hard nipple in turn before moving even further down to push her legs open and continue to taste her as she groaned with delight.

'Take me now, I'm ready, please Remus you won't hurt me! Go on, I'm really horny!' She moaned as a final attempt to know he was ready, he tried to bite at her inner thigh but ended up sucking and caressing it with his lips. He was ready. He knew he wouldn't hurt her now, he wanted to pleasure her far more than anything else. He couldn't control himself but at least he wouldn't hurt her. Stupid horny werewolf's weren't always known for there ability of self control all day long.

Within seconds of her last gasp he'd pulled his body up and on top of his beautiful women and pushed himself deep, down within her and heard her gasp with pleasure as he did. Usually he would stop to savor this first taste but today he was wild and horny and pushed on to start a quick and wild movement in and out while his heavy body pushed Tonks against the wooden floor.

She laid back and let him kiss her neck and trust back and forth with her wand still firmly clasped in one hand and the other gripping his back with her sharp nails to pull him in further. She wanted to grin and laugh but was far too horny to force her lips into the right position and didn't want them to leave his skin in any case.

'God you're so big!' She moaned finally as she shifted her hips sufficient to swallow him comfortably.

'You were never this big before!" She cried, it wasn't pain though making her cry, she liked it, to feel the way he was filling her. Remus however had his head berried in the rug Tonks's head was resting on and soaked in her sent as he trust on, another minuet and he'd be groaning in his sweet release. Talking was not something his brain was allowing him spare room to do at the moment.

"Grud!" He suddenly growled out as his heavy body shock for a brief second on top of Tonks's slender frame. He'd finally reached his climax and was holding himself so deeply inside her, Tonks could feel his juices hot and thick bursting into her body.

After that she could only make out heavy groans and the occasional growl as he pulled out and turned her over to her front. He wanted her from behind now and it only took a moment for him to regain his turgid composure before thrusting back into her and starting again to let another moment of blissful pleasure flow over his starved body.

This time, after he'd quickly reached his growling stage, Tonks wanted her turn at pleasure and pushed him back wand still her hand to grind her hips down against him. He managed it first but she carried on without anything more than a breath of a stop until she reached her goal moaning loudly in his ear as she bit down on his shoulder just like he wanted.

Sex tonight was wild and animalistic. The tension between the two had driven them both in to a wild state of ecstasy. Tonks had never experienced sex like this before, yes she'd had good times with other men but never so wild and lustful as it was with Remus. He really was a sex god under all that insecurities, having only been with two other women, both either ending up dreadfully embarrassing for him or he'd held back so much he had to fake his own pleasure until they challenged him about it.

Remus picked her up and dropped her down like a rag doll, turning her this way, to pleasure her and that. By morning he'd lost count of how many times he'd reached his climax and could barely remember his own name let alone Tonks's. He just called her 'his sweet' or 'his grud' if he ever managed to moan a proper human word.

They tried it every different way he could think of, against the wall, on the desk, on the floor, him on top, her on top neither of them. He knew his knowledge of the karma sutra was really quiet pathetic when it came to interesting positions and after finally getting her on to the bed they'd gone at it like wild dogs until the bed had finally shifted away from the wall and cracked a few of the slats.

By breakfast though they'd finally calmed down enough to lay out on the floor with the blankets and enjoy some slow sensual sex, Tonks was loving this until Remus finally discovered he was so tired he couldn't even finish the job properly.

It was well into the morning when they'd finally dosed off in each others tight arms sprawled out spreg eagle on the floor. The bed had actually broke now and the room was a total mess where they'd thrown things aside to groan and pull each other closer around the room. Tonks was long since late for work but had no idea what time it was. She was happy in her bliss and didn't even wake up with Remus when he heard Sirius banging on the door.

"MONNEY, you can't hide in there forever! I don't care if you're a sodding anal retentive old women, but Tonks never turned up for work two hours ago and since Kingsley came around to look for her! I'm worried about her, so will you stop sulking and come out here!' He bellowed as Lupin's eyes popped open in horror as he saw the wrecked room around him.

If Sirius saw the scene his stupid brotherly love would over power him and Remus would be a dead man for sure. Plus, if he truly thought something dreadful had happened to Tonks, he wouldn't hang around the house waiting for news, he'd be off out and Remus knew his friend wasn't used to the world anymore and would probably get himself caught in no time.

'And if for some stupid reason she's in their with you, tell her, if she doesn't get her bony little arse out and off to work by the time I come back to break the door down, I'm gonna bloody well tell Molly she's knocked up! With twins!" He shouted banging his fist on the door one last time before disappearing back down stairs in search of some-thing heavy-like.

"Holey shit!" Remus cried rolling over and rocking Tonks roughly to get her to wake up.

"Bugger off I'm asleep!" She whined trying to roll back comfortable in his arms to continue sleeping.

"No wake up Tonks!" Remus croaked rocking her more forcefully.

"If you're still bloody horny Remus, shag me in my sleep I don't care!' She grumbled.

'It'll give me nice dreams." She finally sighed trying to pull half a sheet which was in fact Remus's shirt back around her naked shoulders.

"No, you don't understand! You never turned up for work they think something's happened to you and Sirius is going to break down the door!" He added hurriedly.

"He's what?" She suddenly panicked sitting up and looking at the broken clock on the floor next to her. Grabbing her wand she tapped it and so it quickly repaired itself and was shocked to see she was in fact nearly three hours late for work.

"He wants me to go look for you, he's worried. I know he shouted it through the door and he definitely didn't hear me but that's the problem. It's all too quiet he thinks something's the matter with me. He's going to break through the door! Now get dressed and go before he gets in! Padfoot's a nutter when he's worried!"

He added jumping to his feet and pulling his boxers on. Tonks quickly got up but looking in Lupin's mirror, she couldn't turn up to work looking this shagged up. So flicked her wand and quickly removed all the sweat and muck as best she could off her body. It wasn't brilliant but she had a whopper of a black eye and they'd ended up clawing each other in the night for some reason.

She pulled on her clothes as Lupin fished them all out the mess and scrunched up her face to change her shape so anybody else at least couldn't see the cuts or light bruises on her body. She was too tired though to clear her face and when she turned back to Lupin he was shocked to see how bad he'd hurt her.

"No Remus, don't panic! Its ok, it was me! I remember we'd err, sort of climbed half on the desk and I slipped, banged my head! You know how clumsy I get and to be honest, I wasn't, err, thinking about anything to do with balance at the time! It wasn't you Remus honest I'm fine!" She quickly explained seeing his shocked face. But Remus was too tired to argue and merely kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Ok, will you come back to me later?" He whispered gently holding her face and kissing every bit he could reach including under the black eye.

"Hell yeah! But once I've had a nap, you've worn me out.' She whispered half joking as she flicked her wand to open the door. Sirius luckily was still downstairs and she quickly ran across the hall and disappeared back to her mothers through the floo network before heading into work from there like normal.

'Mum I know I look dreadful and there's a perfectly good explanation for it but I really have to get to work, I'll come see you another time I promise." She called as her mother heard her clumsy daughter crashing into the kitchen and then whizzing out again. She made it into the almost empty Aura lobby and up the stairs to the locker rooms to get her spare robes on without coming across anybody who recognised her.

Tonks had just managed to pull her work robes on when she heard the familiar bellow of Kinigsley shouting her from the corridor.

"TONKS if that's you crashing about the place then GET IN THIS BLOODY OFFICE! You're nearly THREE HOURS LATE!' He bellowed as Tonks jumped half out her skin. That was all she needed, another grilling form her boss for being late and she hadn't even thought of any excuse yet. She closed her locker and walked mundanely out into the hall and through the dreaded doorway to come face to face with a raging head aura.

'Where the hell have you been girl! You're three hours late, explain yourself!' He shouted coming around the desk to square up to her.

Tonks however tired and miserable as she felt, wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her upset and looked up firmly with a defiant determination. She may be one of the only female's on the current team but she was as man as the rest of them.

'And where the hell did you get that black eye?" He asked a little less violently, seeing that if she had at least sustained an injury there might be some hope she was doing something important. But then again, knowing Tonks, she could have just of easily fallen in the shower.

"I, I don't really..?" She began but her voice was distant and faint. She was absolutely exhausted and the fear of being late for work had finally left her, making Tonks dizzy and empty as her consciousness simply washed away like a lulling tide. Kingsley never did get to hear the rest of her sentence as Tonks keeled over and pasted out cold there and then in the middle of his new office.

"Gregory, get in here now!" He quickly bellowed through the fireplace.

"What is it? Did you murder her when she finally got into work?" He asked slightly too sarcastically as he came running into the room with his bag.

"She just pasted out cold on me. Look at the state of her, she's a wreck. And why does she look so different all of a sudden?" He asked as he stood up properly while Gregory lent down to inspect the unconscious Tonks.

"She's exhausted sir. She's reached that stage where she can't even keep her own shape. That's her natural form. See, she's got old wounds on her face she's been magically fixing by changing shape." He pointed out rolling Tonks's limp body on to her back to feel her heart beat.

"Are you trying to tell me I've worked her too hard and now her health's paying for it and that's why she's collapsed on the floor!" He grumbled loudly.

"Yes, yes I am!" Gregory grinned down at Tonks so Kingsley couldn't see him.

"Then why didn't you just bloody well say that? Why didn't she tell me she's worn out? I can't have one of my team burning out on me like this!" He grumbled although quietly, he was still clearly well pissed off at the situation Tonks had got herself into.

"Would you have listened to her if she had? Sir!" Gregory asked a little too honestly.

"Shut your trap you and get her in the healers room." Kingsley snapped moving out the way so Gregory could magic Tonks onto a stretcher and walk her down the long hallway to the healers room. He'd just reached the door when Podmore rounded the corner and spotted them both.

"What the hell happened to her?" He asked striding down to the room as he spotted Kingsley watching from aside as Gregory magiced Tonks into the bed and started preparing a potion.

"Kingsley's grinded her nose too much and she's burnt out. Now get out the way!" He grumbled pouring some hot liquid down Tonks neck and prodding her throat with his wand so she swallowed it.

"What, seriously?" Podmore asked a little amused by the idea but Kingsley turned to him.

"What are you doing back anyway, I sent you out on a job!"

"I came back to do my report, we finished it early, I managed to track one of the goblins down and he gave me everything I needed after a little bit of persuasion."

"Well get to your desk and get it done." He snapped. Podmore knew better than to cross Kingsley in this mood and envied Tonks in her deep sleep. He'd been strung up all week about one thing or another because of the ministry and judging by the general understanding he'll probably be quiet strung up next week as well despite being particularly good at his job.

"So what do we do with her then?" He asking turning back to Tonks and Gregory.

"Leave her to sleep basically, I've given her something to help, but she needs time to rest that's all. Poor thing is half dead with lack of sleep. How many extra shifts have you had her doing recently anyway?" He added leading Kingsley away from Tonks sleeping form.

"Not that many.' He tried to explain but then seeing Gregory's odd look added.

'So she's been taking a few more assignments recently but still, she hasn't topped the limit yet." He grumbled but then suddenly realised that she may well have easily done more than was healthy, with the way the order had such a need for trained aura's recently.

"What you going to do when she wakes up?" He asked cautiously, Kingsley did have a habit of being highly unpredictable at times.

"Discipline her, dock her pay for being late and cover for her. What else can I do? We don't need people finding out one of ours is so tired she collapses at work do we? Podmore can cover her assignment for today seen as he's soon keen to get back early."

"What are you going to tell the rest of the team?" He continued quietly.

"That they should take a leaf out of her book and work so hard they burn out of course." He snapped then left to go about his other business of the day. He was sure he'd wasted too long on Tonks but was just glad he'd given her that extra hour to get in before sending out people to look for her.

"Moony you're up! You look bloody awful!" Sirius suddenly asked coming back on to the hallway with a chunk of wood to find Lupin half dressed and swaying slightly as he leaned on the wall.

"Thanks Padfoot you always know how to give me a confidence boost in the morning." He groaned back with heavy lidded eyes and a growling tone.

"But what happened to you, I haven't heard a peek out you since yesterday afternoon?"

"I put a silencing charm on the door." He mumbled falling forward slightly into Sirius's quick arm as he held his friend up.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were ill? I don't like it when you hide away from me, you're as bad as Harry sometimes." Sirius snapped taking Lupin's weight as he let his arm drape around his shoulder. Sirius could see Lupin was in a bad way today and was annoyed he hadn't told him what a mess he was in. However, as he booted the door open he could see why Remus hadn't asked for Sirius's comfort or help last night.

"I'm not ill I'm a bloody monster!" Remus snapped crossly but Sirius merely ignored his old friends stupid ways and carried him into the room.

"You're tired, now get back in bed.' Sirius replied half dragging Remus to bed but suddenly realising the bed had moved the sheets had been ripped all over the place and one of the bed posts had actually snapped so it tilted to one side.

'What the hell have you been doing in here Remus?" He asked sure Tonks couldn't have anything to do with this mess but unable to see it, all Remus had done since he woke up was cover Tonks tracks so the room merely looked like he'd gone mad in it rather than shagged Sirius's second cousin all night long. He'd even made a point of removing Tonks's scent from his body and sheets so Sirius wouldn't be able to guess if he got a particular whiff of her.

"I had a rough night that's all, bloody bed's crap!" Lupin grumbled as Sirius let him down in the chair and started magically fixing things and tidying up. He fixed the bed and changed the sheets, then after making the bed up again dragged Remus to it and shoved him roughly in clothes and all.

"Go back to sleep you or do I have to tie you to this thing?" He asked as Remus made lame attempts to sit up again.

"Bugger off you old women!" Remus snapped but in reality he was actually quiet glad of Sirius doing things for him. He felt awful.

"No, summit's the matter with you. Now what do you want for breakfast?" He asked yanking the jumper up over Lupin's head and covering him with the blanket.

"Steak. Rare." He grumbled, he didn't usually crave steak in the morning but last night had been very different and he hadn't quiet gone back to his old nit-wit self yet.

"You sure?" Sirius asked standing up and eyeing him carefully.

"Are you gonna feed me or what?" Remus continued to half growl back at him.

"Fine, sit up then you nit-wit." Sirius sighed and standing up flicked his wand so a plate of rare steak and a glass of water appeared on the desk. He handed it over to Lupin who sat up hungrily devouring the food in such a graceless way Sirius was sure he'd never seen him do before.

"What?" Remus snapped chewing on the last bit of gristle.

"You! I've never seen you chomp your way through steak like that before, except when your howling at the moon and even then, well, you look like you haven't been fed in a week?" Sirius wondered watching Lupin gulp down his water and hand the cup back to his friend.

"I told you I'm not ill, just a bit off that's all." Lupin sighed showing just how worn out he was.

"You didn't change did you last night, I mean, I know it's not a full moon but still, that's what you look like?" He asked carefully looking at his friend.

"Gee thanks.' He grumbled then seeing Sirius's rather concerned look tried to be a bit nicer.

'No not exactly, can't really explain it, I'm bloody tired though." He sighed not sure weather he should tell Sirius the truth or not as he rolled back down into his bed.

"Was Tonks in here last night?" Sirius asked plainly as Lupin tried his best to think of an answer, it was clear though by his silence Tonks had been in the room when Sirius banged on the door but weather she'd been there all night Sirius couldn't tell.

"She came round this morning and well, we sort of argued a bit and came to an understanding and now she's gone off to work." Lupin tried to explain as Sirius eyed him dangerously. Lupin knew that look, he'd seen it before and knew Tonks was, just like Harry, one of the topics you don't push with Sirius unless you're just feeling a bit suicidal.

"Hmm. Why didn't she turn up to work on time?" Sirius asked impatiently but sounded surprisingly calm.

"Because something was bugging her all night and she wanted to come and err, resolve it this morning." Lupin explained half lying down in his bed as he tried to wiggle and get comfortable.

"Hmm. Funny how she never turned up at home last night when she left here? Any idea where she might have been all that time?" Sirius's asked getting up and heading to the door.

"Yeah, but sounded like she just wanted to be by herself." Lupin sighed rolling over so his back was to Sirius, it was easier to lie that way he thought.

"Hmm. Well at least she turned up ok, but I doubt Kingsley is going to forgive her easily.' Sirius sighed heading to the door.

'I'll bring you some more steak later, get some sleep, you look awful." Sirius added as he closed the door behind him and flumped down in the living room to mull things over.

Remus was lying to him, Sirius knew this. But Remus never lied to him, ever, unless it was absolutely necessary. Was it necessary for Remus to lie to him and why had Tonks suddenly go ay-wall and then turned up in his room instead of going to work. There was a reason Sirius didn't want Tonks getting to close to Remus some times, he knew his friend was a good honest man and the prejudices people held against him were unfair, but still.

He was a werewolf and he'd never had much luck with women, he could never keep the balance right in a relationship. Then there was that nagging horrible feeling he got in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong. Sirius hadn't seen it for himself but why had Lupin come rushing out the room for a stiff drink one night late on when everybody was supposedly asleep?

Remus never drank and especially just after full moon when he was most likely to feel his most peevish self. Not long after that Tonks had suddenly started working all the hours she could and Sirius could always tell when they tried to avoid each other because he was the only one left talking in the room.

He trusted his friend with his life nearly everyday when he went out the house. And he loved his Nymphi like a little sister, but when it comes down to it, if he had to choose Sirius had the horrible feeling he would choose his blood relative over his friend which was a feeling he was sure he'd never felt before and it unnerved him immensely.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty-one 'Honestly you're as stubborn as Harry!'

"Kingsley she's waking up?" Gregory called into the fire at the end of the day as Tonks finally started to stir.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked rubbing her eyes and trying to sit up a bit.

"You're in the Aura's HQ, don't you remember passing out in Kingsley's office when you finally got into work?" Gregory asked coming over to Tonks with a glass of potion and forcing it in her hand so she drank it.

"Err no, not really. What was I doing in his office he never talks to me in there? I mean, it's not as if I'm ever going to make aura of the month now is it?" She mocked just as Kingsley strode into the room.

"I some how doubt it very much Nymphadora Tonks. Now please enlighten me, what the hell's going on with you?" He asked firmly standing ridged and square towards Tonks as Gregory took a back seat to watch in slight amusement. If only he knew how to magic up some popcorn without Kingsley noticing.

"I was hoping you could tell me sir. Gregory said I pasted out, why?" She asked weakly unaware of how cross Kingsley was at the moment.

"You're exhausted Tonks!" He snapped back at her in his only not-so-aggressive way.

"Well, I knew I was getting a bit tired recently but I'm not exhausted." Tonks replied sitting up and rubbing her knee then quickly grabbed her throbbing forehead, this had to be a headache to rival some of Harry's she was sure of it.

"Actually you've burnt out Tonks. Too much work not enough sleep and your body's crashed out completely." Gregory explained.

"Oh. I see!' She mumbled remembering just why one of the reason's she was so tired and hoped to some how conceal it from her boss.

'It's not as if I work any harder than anybody else, I'm not bloody useless ya know!" She snapped defensively.

"Now that I know is not true. You work harder than the rest of the team to keep up and prove you not useless. And at the moment you're burnt out and I might add totally useless, you've been sleeping in here all day."

"I have?" She asked in total disbelief.

"Yes, now do you remember what you were doing after you left work last night?" He asked firmly but thankfully for Tonks's head not quiet so loud.

"Err, bits and pieces. I err, went to the, err, Manky pub for a bit and then I went out for a walk, I think, and then it's all a bit of a blur after that." She explained trying her best to think hard but Kingsley was eying her carefully. The truth was she had been to see Sirius and then the rest of it had been a bit of a very good and exciting blur once she got hold of Remus's book.

"Can the bar tender vouch for you?" He asked knowing full well he was talking about Sirius and it wasn't as if he ever left the place.

"Oh yes, I'm pretty sure he saw me leave, it wasn't busy at the time." Tonks explained meaning she'd gone and had dinner with Sirius and then left quiet sober.

"Well I'll be checking you were there and for now I shall leave it at that, I've got more important things to worry about than you."

"I know, I've buggered up again." Tonks replied feeling this could hardly be it all.

"Yes you have, but I don't want people to know about this, Podmore's already seen you in such a state but I've had words with him. I'm docking next months pay and giving you a few bum assignments for a while and signing you off work till Monday so you can get some rest. Then I want you back, bright eyed and bushy tailed at the farm by seven on Monday morning."

"I guessed the rest but why are you signing me off work?" Tonks asked jumping up behind him but suddenly swaying slightly as she got a sudden head rush and was in danger of fainting again.

"That's why! You need some rest, now can I send you easily back to your mothers or do I have to get Podmore to drag you there by you're your hair?" He asked sarcastically but Tonks knew either way Podmore was going to follow her.

"You can't send me to my mothers, I'm not totally useless ya' know! And she'd go mad when she sees me like this!" Tonks grumbled supporting herself with the wall.

"Oh I'm counting on it! But fine, have it your way then. PODMORE COME HERE!" He bellowed down the hallway to hear sudden quick heavy footsteps.

"Yes sir?" He asked quickly heading into the room.

"Take Tonks home and make sure she stay's there, will you.' He sighed getting ready to leave but before he reached the doorway he turned and added.

'Remember bright eyed and bushy tailed Monday morning." He added with an evil grin leaving Tonks to pull herself together, grab a few things from her locker and head home through the floo network with Podmore.

"You know I think you got off easy." He explained stepping out into Mrs Tonks's overly full kitchen.

"Easy, he's docked my pay for next month and signed me off work. And don't you dare tell me mother why!" She added hearing her mother come in from the garden.

"Hmm, come to give me an explanation then have we, for smashing into my baby seedlings?" She mused in the formidable way mothers do.

"Can you keep her hear Mrs Tonks so I don't have to?" Podmore asked politely smiling to her.

"Why's that?" Mrs Tonks asked firmly standing with a hand on her hips and a trawl in the other one, wand firmly lodged into a ball of black hair at the back of her head.

"She needs her rest and you're the best one to give it to her.' Podmore grinned then whispered in Tonks's ear before turning to leave.

'At least you've got an over affectionate board cousin to scrounge off when you run out of cash. I'll be seeing you soon Tonks." He grinned sarcastically as he left Tonks to her parents.

"Is that my Nymphi I hear crashing around the place?" Ted called from the living room.

"Yes dad it's me." Tonks sighed leading the way to sit down in the living room with both her confused parents.

It didn't take long to explain and after ten minuets she was sent upstairs to bed and told not to come out until she could at least heal her face and change her hair colour back to something shocking and vexingly bright. Andromeda was rather annoyed by the burnt out state Tonks had got herself into but thanks to Ted, she kept her opinions to herself, mostly, well, she could have been worse and a little louder if she tried more.

Three days in bed and Tonks was feeling much better and happily sat down stairs with her dad fully dressed for a late breakfast. Mrs Tonks had gone out into the green house when they heard a knock at the door.

"Go get it will ya, my legs can't be doing with all this jumping around." Her father called in his usual lazy manner. His legs could probably benefit from the walk about but he often just couldn't be bothered and particularly enjoyed playing the bit of the old man.

"Remus what are you doing here?" Tonks asked looking nervous as she held the door open for Lupin to step in.

"Err, Snuffles told me you'd been signed off work for a bit and we were, err, kind of worried about you. He err, wanted me to give you this." He quickly added pulling a brown paper bag out of his pocket and handing it to Tonks.

"Oh he's branched out in to fire whisky buns has he now!" Tonks wondered looking at the little balls of Fire-Whisky buns in a plain metal tub, complete with little hand piped 'eat me' messages on them. Rapping them back up safely Tonks headed back into the living room with Remus limping again behind her.

"Oh hello Remus, I see we haven't quiet frightened you off yet have we." Ted asked politely standing up to shake Lupin's hand.

"No not yet." Remus replied but he felt himself drawn to looking at Tonks more than her father, however he did seem strangely comforted by the fact that this meeting can't really be as bad as the last even if he tried.

"Well I think I might go have a little pester of a walk. See if I can't spot the odd slug in her garden and squish it with me walking stick." Ted added not so subtly leaving the room and closing the door before picking up his cane and exaggerating his limp out into the garden to see his wife.

"You didn't have to come see me, I was just tired that's all." Tonks explained taking a hold of Lupin's arm and pulling him to sit by her on the sofa. He however was clearly holding back still.

"You pasted out cold in his office though?"

"Does everybody know?" Tonks suddenly asked a little frightened by the embarrassment of her tale getting taller and taller as it was past around the order meeting. Molly Weasley wasn't known for playing things down.

"No, Kingsley told Sirius and probably Dumbledore and Sirius told me. He's worried about you. I'm worried about you." He added looking away but Tonks turned his face back to her firmly.

"I'm fine, I just figured ignorance was better than err, well, the truth in this case. You didn't tell Sirius what we were doing did you?" She suddenly wondered.

"Oh god no, he'd go nuts! He thinks you've got flu or something and he's completely unbearable and he's driving me up the wall, like I could stand all the exploding furniture being thrown in my direction if I told him the truth?" Lupin quickly added still feeling a bit on the uncomfortable side.

"I guess, I said I left his house and went for a walk and that I must have been walking all night but can't really remember much." Tonks explained.

"I told him you came to talk to me before work and well he's a bit confused, I tidied up best I could but you wore me out." Lupin explained but Tonks merely grinned glad Remus had finally come to see her. She'd been hoping for it ever since she'd had a bit of nap and had the awful feeling Sirius might have frightened him off.

"Wore you out, I've been signed off work because they think I work too hard." Tonks giggled leaning in closer to Lupin.

"Yeah well you do. You work so hard you could do with a rest even if it's just for a bit." Lupin explained moving a bit closer to Tonks.

"What did you tell Sirius about the room, it was a wreck, you broke the sodding bed?" She whispered with another grin.

"Not much, but I keep eating rare steak it's weird, I have it for breakfast and Sirius always over cooks it." He explained thoughtfully wondering if he should have brought some to eat on the way home. Judging by Ted's explanations he wasn't likely to get it so liberally dealt out in this house hold.

"You do? Oh well, I guess I can understand that, you really were very, err, wolfie weren't you." She grinned in her off-hand still-quiet-tired-way but Lupin had one more thing he had to know before he could relax around Tonks.

"I didn't hurt you did I, like before. I'd hate it if I did, but I'd hate it even more if you didn't tell me." He asked honestly.

"Oh no I feel fine. No tension, no nothing just tired that's all and I don't half have some lovely dreams in the night.' She explained before leaning in very close to Lupin's ear to finish her sentence.

'And I don't half wake up wet though in the morning!" She added gently making all the hair on Lupin's neck stand up on end as she did.

"You shouldn't tease me I'm still prone to randy out burst you know. I spend half me time these days having cold baths to try and cool off." He replied suddenly holding Tonks's back so she couldn't move away from him again. Tonks however was pleased Lupin wanted her near him because she wanted to be near him too. And soon rapped her hands around him for a tight hug, he wanted to smell her warm hair and she wanted him to hold her like he did in the morning after such a brilliant night.

"So you do still like me then, it wasn't all just a one night fling was it?" She asked moving to look him dead in the eye.

"No. Nothing of the sort, I wanted you so much and I still do! And not just for mad all night sex either. Though if your feeling up to it I'm not exactly a busy person at the minuet, Sirius won't let me out much." He gently chuckled but Tonks wanted to kiss him and so she did, despite the curtain into the conservatory was open and her mum and dad were spying on them from down the garden.

"See I told you. Give 'em a bit of room and you might yet get your grandkids yet!" Ted explained glad his little walk had done some good even if he hadn't managed to find any slugs to squish.

"I guess, but she's been so fed up recently. And we've hardly heard anything about him for weeks now, that can't have all changed now can it?" She wondered.

"When has it ever been a smooth and easy road for our daughter, she's hardly the most graceful person in the world knocking everything over at least twice and works with all those men, no wonder she's forgot how to be a girl?" Ted explained sitting down on the stool next to his wife and letting his hand slide round her lovely womanly bottom.

"I guess, but he seems such an old fashioned sort of man. Not at all like my dear sweet Sirius. I wonder what she see's in him, she's always been into fast and dangerous things and he's the total opposite?" Andromeda wondered still a bit skeptical about the whole situation. She was sure she new their Nymphadora better than Ted did and was loathed to be proven wrong by him.

"If our daughter wants to date and fall in love with a nice, cleaver, sensible man that leads a normal safe life and wants to take care of her and is actually frightened of motorbikes, then who are we to complain.' Ted decided firmly, then looking up at his wife with a devilish grin.

'Your mum went nuts when you ran off with a devilishly handsome young man, with fast cars, dangerous motorbikes and a reputation for being a right ladies man didn't she." He grinned but Andromeda had a witty come back all ready and waiting as per usual.

"Yeah and then I came back and married you, a wanna-be Teddy boy with no job and clapped out old banger of a car." She grinned kissing him gently on the cheek.

She was trying her best not to notice Tonks and Lupin's sudden making out on the sofa that seemed to be resulting in her half climbing on top of him and disappearing down and out of eyeshot. They could be up to anything by now and she didn't want to be pushed out her own house by a randy couple on the sofa.

"Are you trying to seduce me Remus?" Tonks suddenly asked with a devilish grin on her face not unlike her fathers.

"Yes, you got a problem with that?" He asked blankly in her ear as he started kissing behind it.

"No course not! Mother might though, if she comes in and finds us in an unsuitable position again, as she puts it." Tonks laughed making Lupin realise just what he was thinking about doing, may not be quiet appropriate for the living room.

"Ok, I'm sitting up now, but err, can you come see me soon. I'm sure we could slip summit in his drink so he gets a good night sleep or something." Lupin grinned sitting up and leaning back so Tonks could rest her head on his chest and curl her legs up.

"That sounds like fun, but for now I think I'll have a little nap. Do you have to rush off anywhere?" She asked sleepily.

"No not really. Padfoot doesn't want me to leave until I've got him another goody bag from your mother.' He replied putting his arm casually around her shoulders and stroking her too familiar black hair.

'You can just go to sleep if you want, I don't mind, I'll sit here quiet happy with you.' He replied softly stroking her hair and watching her face relax as she started to drift off. Lupin sat quietly with her for just over half an hour before Ted and Andromeda came back into the house to check Lupin wasn't shagging her brains out or something again.

At first Andromeda seemed a little surprised to find Tonks with her head in Remus's lap but as soon as she worked out Tonks was actually fast to sleep she seemed to soften a bit and came to sit down with her husband in her own arm chair.

'She err, fell asleep on me." Lupin explained seeing Ted's amused look.

"Oh well at least she's sleeping again. I can't believe she let herself get in such a state, she was so tired when she turned up here, I had to help her get changed." She explained pulling out a bit of knitting from the side of her chair. Thankfully Ted had insisted she didn't nit baby booties in front of Remus, it might make him a bit nervous and really scare him off for good.

"I know but well.' He paused then remembering how highly they thought of Sirius started another topic.

'Sirius sends his love. He wanted me to ask you for another goodie bag. He said he really enjoyed that book you gave him." Lupin explained seeing the older lady's face light up again.

"Oh he did, I'm so pleased. He used to love that book when he was a little boy and of course I'll send you back with some more packing up." She smiled looking back over to Ted who merely rolled his eyes at her starry eyed face.

'_Flaming doting mothers!' _He grumbled to himself.

"How've you been keeping then Remus?" Ted continued politely.

"Fine I guess, well, as healthy as I'll ever be. It was nice having Harry back for half term recently. He doesn't half brighten the place up."

"I imagine a young man like that would. And I hope some day he'd come with Sirius so we can meet him." Andromeda added.

"I'm sure he'd like that. Both of them." Remus quickly added.

Not long later Remus decided it was best to leave and after helping Tonks up to bed with a watchful eye of her mother he did. He really was tired now and after trying to keep awake decided really, he should go back to Sirius as there was an order meeting later and rumour of Tonks being ill had probably spread by a little help from the dratted Mrs Weasley.

After kicking her out his house Remus decided it was probably best not to leave Sirius alone with anyone else, as recently he became prone to behaving a little bit too honestly in company and Remus was sure it couldn't lead to anything good while Sirius was involved.

Heading into the house to find Sirius just shoving a few chairs around in the dinning room he came bounding in to ask about Tonks and was almost happy when he received his little goody bag from Remus. Unfortunately quiet a few people had already started arriving as they sat down to talk about her, one of which was Mrs Weasley who although wouldn't dare come near them without her husband, was now edging closer to listen in until Sirius firmly got up and slammed the door shut on the gathering meeting and Mrs Weasley.

"So she seems ok though?" Sirius asked quietly looking at Remus who had drifted somewhat.

"What, oh yes. She was worn out still though, I had to carry her back up to bed for Andromeda. She was ever so pleased when I told her you were worried about Tonks and slipped you in another book I think." Remus mumbled blinking firmly to try and keep his eyes open.

"Are you sure you're ok? I only let you go out because I thought the fresh air would do you some good but you still look really weird Moony." Sirius asked keeping his goodie bag safe until he could open it later in the safety of his room.

"Yes I'm fine, stop fussing. I just don't seem to be doing too well this month that's all. Maybe it's coming up to a blue moon or something?" He wondered swaying a little bit in his seat.

"Why don't you just go to bed, I'll tell them what you said if they ask and it'll give me something to do anyway?" He explained gently really quiet worried about his friend, the worst part of it was that Sirius didn't know any werewolf's to ask if Remus was normal of it something really was seriously wrong with him. In all his years of watching werewolf Remus chew on things he'd never seen him behave like this before.

"No chance, what, leave you alone with that women? You'll have the place arguing within minuets. Besides, I'm fine and I'd rather tell Moody myself, he seemed a little worried about her when he came the other day didn't he. Besides, you have no bloody tack Padfoot!" Remus finished firmly standing up and striding into the room despite swaying a little as he did.

Sirius quickly followed and chose to lean in his usual little corner opposite Remus so he could watch every body when he got board. He knew he shouldn't really do this, but as long as he didn't interfere or cause a problem Dumbledore seemed to allowed him.

Tonight it was rather an important meeting as most the inner order had gathered together. He tried his best to follow and listen properly but struggled as he watched Emille Valance in her lovely green blouse and shawl standing opposite with a calm expression and extremely pretty eyes, and then two bodies down Remus, who was looking dodgier by the minuet until towards the end, he missed a direct question.

"Are you ok Remus you seem to be swaying?" Dumbledore asked curiously as Sirius began quietly to move around the edge of the room.

"Yes I'm fine, just, just a bit dizzy that's all." He tried to reply staggering slightly to his left as Moody tried to hold him up.

"Well you certainly don't look it." McGonagall added watching curiously as Sirius managed to grab him round the head as he finally toppled down on the floor with a thud knocking a chair sideways in a lame attempt to support himself up.

"Honestly you're as stubborn as Harry sometimes!" Sirius sighed whacking him round the face to see if he'd fallen unconscious yet. He hadn't.

"I'm not that bad." He tried to grumble before drifting off into his own odd subconscious. Opening the door just behind him Sirius grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him though the room until Bill moved quickly across to grab his legs and help Sirius hoist his heavy body up onto a sofa.

"God I've gotta stop feeding him steak!" Sirius grumbled carefully pulling a blanket out and rapping it around him warmly in the slightly cold now rarely used room.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Dumbledore asked as Bill returned to his seat and Sirius leaned on the door frame.

"He's been really quiet ill for a while now, but he's too stubborn to admit it!" Sirius sighed quietly.

"As stubborn as Harry?" Dumbledore continued slightly amused by Sirius calm reaction.

"Oh you've got to admit, he aint half as stubborn as his mother sometimes.' At this though, anybody who had spent time with Harry at school smirked and looked away to cover their amusement at Sirius who was also about as stubborn as Harry. Sirius however rubbed his forehead to begin again after Remus.

'Erm yeah, apparently Tonks seemed ok when he went to see her today, but she's still a bit off, that might have more to do with the grilling she got off her mother for being in such a state though." Sirius explained plainly looking across to Dumbledore and ignoring everybody else in the room like he often accidentally seemed to do.

It was only a recent thing that he'd finally remembered how to acknowledge the person he was talking to without coming across as totally blank and to talk to a full room was still a bit of a difficulty for him, he could talk loud enough so other people could hear him he just had a habit of ignoring everyone when they happened to look at him.

"Did Remus say if she would be fit for work on Monday or anything else?" Moody asked butting into the conversation and taking Sirius a little by surprised. He'd forgotten there was anybody else around.

"Yeah, sounds like she'll manage ok. Just needed some rest that was all. Erm, if there isn't anything else, I'd rather stop through here with him for now? I found him rolling down the stairs the other day and I'm beginning to wonder what's up with him."

Sirius explained gesturing behind him and after seeing the nod of agreement from Dumbledore quickly left closing the door and lighting a fire in the great. He knew Remus preferred hotter rooms nearer a full moon and hoped it might help. Failing that he was just going to lounge out and contemplate what might be going on around him with the wonderful possibility of a quick smoke before bed.

"Rolling down the stairs, well that doesn't sound like him. Shall we continue?" Dumbledore wondered turning back to the rest of the group.

"Oi, Remus, are you awake?" Sirius called seeing Remus stirring finally while he munched on his dinner.

"What? Yes I suppose I'm awake. What happened to me?" Lupin asked groggily sitting up and rubbing his eyes a little too roughly so they turned red.

"You past out cold in the middle of an order meeting, don't you remember?"

"No not really. I remember talking to Tonks and then coming here, but after that, I hasn't a clue." He grumbled eyeing Sirius's half eaten dinner a little too avidly.

"Oh well you did, so I left you in hear snoozing. You've been out cold for ages ya know, I was almost thinking about getting worried about you." He explained lounging back in his chair.

"Only almost thinking about it?"

"Well I am a bit slow some times aren't I and unlike Harry, you're usually quiet capable of looking after yourself."

"I err, didn't say owt, err, odd did I?"

"Some rumberling about steak when I tried wafting me dinner under you nose earlier but apart from that, you're been as cold as a door knob.' Sirius eyed his friend carefully as he sat up and yanked the duvet tighter around himself.

'Are you feeling any better?"

"A little, how long have I been asleep?"

"Most the day." Sirius replied casually.

"Err, when's the next full moon, I might have to start taking me potion again soon?" Lupin wondered sure this was normally the case, he was hardly of the manky stuff.

"Yeah you do, arsehole dropped it off last night. I put it in your room. But I think you're about a week off."

"Oh, I was hoping I'd have longer than that. This month's been totally crap. It's totally unfair, even mardy women don't get it this bad at a time of the month I'm sure!" At this Sirius laughed because although he'd never admit it, Lupin was at his prime sometimes like this. When he got about a week off a change he started behaving a bit more irrationally and would say things usually he wouldn't think or dare to, making Sirius feel a little less like the only nutter in the house. Harry tried to assure him he wasn't as long as Kresher was still around but Sirius didn't take this as much of a comfort.

"Arr, there's me little wolfie back. Why don't you go and sulk in the bath for a bit, it'll warm ya up while I bang around and we'll have some steak and chips for dinner later?"

"Don't call me wolfie!" Lupin snapped angrily, he knew Sirius was only trying to wind him up and usually he didn't rise, but that was Tonks pet name for him, and he didn't want Sirius ruining it.

"Oi, seriously go have a bath or something man, you've been dead grouchy recently!" Sirius decided now might not be the best time to wind him up, so in an attempt to save the friendship handed Lupin the rest of his dinner which he obviously seemed to want and left to go read his new book from Andromeda.

"So err, Ginny wants to know how Tonks is doing?"

"She's fine, just a bit tired really. Remus is the one still lounging around the place doing very little."

"Err, isn't that how he normally is?"

"No not exactly, he usually sulks, he's still a bit odd and I can't work it out. He sits around the house with me for days on end and then suddenly comes up with an excuse to go get something and half the time he forgets what he's gone out for."

"Well I'm sure it'll be ok Sirius." Harry yawned leaning into the light more.

"You ok Harry, you're looking ever so pale again. And tired, and thin for that matter?" Sirius added getting Harry a little annoyed.

"Is that all you have to say to me these days, that you think I'm getting a bit thin and pasty again?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't help worrying about you. Maybe it's just the bad light." Sirius decided annoyed Harry was annoyed with him because he was just being remotely responsible and caring.

"I guess but still, I heard you the first time and I'm fine honestly, I'm just a bit on the tired side that's all. Now stop fussing and tell me how Tonks is." Harry complained resting his head more on the wall as it ached away.

"Err, she's fine Harry. Just a bit tired." Sirius repeated sure he wasn't going mad.

"Hmm." Harry mumbled in reply with his eyes half shut.

"What about Lupin, you said he past out cold recently?" Harry wondered still laying his head aside lazily and struggling to keep his eyes open as his head banged away in yet another headache.

"Yeah he's fine. You sure you're ok Harry?" Sirius wondered, clearly Harry seemed so tired he could hardly remember how the conversation was going. Sirius was sure he couldn't be the only one in the world getting a good day's sleep.

"Yes I'm fine, now stop having a go at me Sirius your as bad as Mr Weasley." At this though Sirius was sure Harry meant to say Mrs and not Mr but wasn't sure if it was a good idea to try and correct him. Harry was tired because of something but without getting the chance to have a good look at him Sirius was struggling to understand why.

"Have you got any homework you need to do tonight Harry?" Sirius asked carefully.

"Err, probably. Well just some reading for Dumbledore but other than that nothing particularly difficult I don't think. Well I hope not anyway." Harry replied sitting up more properly now and looking directly at Sirius as best he could.

"I just thought you might want to try and get an early night that's all before Quiddith tomorrow."

"Quidditch?"

"Yes Harry. Well I know you've been working hard this year and I thought maybe a good night's sleep can't do anything but help now can it?" Sirius decided sure Harry would have said something if he was ill, even if he made a big deal about not telling Dumbledore or something daft like that.

"Oh yeah course, Quidditch. That's tomorrow isn't it?" He wondered, but all of a sudden Sirius had the shocking revelation that Harry honestly couldn't remember if it was tomorrow or not. That wasn't very Harry-like he was sure.

"Yeah err, I don't mind if we carry on chatting tomorrow or something, if you want to go get some stuff done before bed." He explained at this though Harry merely yawned and decided maybe bed was a good idea.

"Ok, well I'll come talk to you tomorrow about half seven after dinner. I'll tell you how it went."

"That would be nice, so until tomorrow then?" He asked a little put out by the way things were these days, but still quiet glad Harry thought to come and talk to him regularly.

"Ok bye Sirius." Harry smiled putting the mirror face down on the floor so the connection broke as Sirius did the same.

"Oh, was that Harry you were talking too?" Remus asked finally coming into the room and forcing himself to be bright and chirpy now Sirius was worrying about him so often. Remus was adamant he didn't need worrying about and was glad Sirius had Harry to worry about too.

"Yeah, he seems ever so tired though and almost grouchy sometimes." Sirius mumbled putting the mirror away in his pocket and turning thoughtfully towards Lupin.

"Well it'll have been a hectic day or something. It sounds like he spends all his time doing homework or Quidditch these days and then his lesson's with Dumbledore must be draining for him. Dumbledore said they were quiet difficult some of the time, but still seemed to be coming along quiet nicely."

"I guess." Sirius decided glad Remus was making an effort to talk to him even if like Harry it was painful obvious he was just being humoured for company.

"And besides, if Dumbledore thought he wasn't well or something he would have said or done something about it wouldn't he?" Lupin reassured firmly.

"Oh ok. I just can't help worrying that's all." Sirius grumbled back disappointedly.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two - 'I thought he snuck off with you to do things I don't want to know about!'

"Have you seen Harry anywhere?" Ginny asked pushing across the common room to find Ron.

"No, not since the match, I thought he snuck off with you to do things I don't want to know about?" Ron sighed turning around.

"No, I haven't seen him since he left to have a shower." Ginny snapped back, whacking her older brother across the arm.

"Oh, well you don't think he's gone to talk to err, you know?" Ron explained giving a knowing look.

"No I don't think so. But if he had where would he have gone?"

"To sit with Hedwig?" Ron shrugged well used to Harry wondering off for one thing or another now. If you didn't already know where he was going the boy did have a habit of being some-what untraceable these days.

"Oh well I'll go up there and have a look but if you see him will you please tell him I'm looking for him. And don't roll your eyes at me like that, if he's not with me and he's not with you and Hermione's sat over there reading then where the hell is he?"

"Fine go look up the tower while it's still early evening and I'll go look in the lads dormitory and bathrooms and stuff." Ron sighed back turning to the stairs and disappearing off up the stairs.

"Mr Potter is looking tired." Dobby squeaked picking up the empty old school bag.

"Yeah well I've been flying today haven't I. Only just managed to finish the match properly, it's a good job we won, but we can easy loose the tournament if I muck up much more." Harry sighed leaning against the doorway to the kitchens.

"Well Mr Potter should have some rest for a while. He is very tired and Dobby is worried about him. Dobby thinks Mr Potter should go to bed now. He knows you were up late last night reading again and thinks it's not doing Mr Potter any good."

"Yeah I guess. I'll go to bed now. But only because Dobby knows what's best!' Harry replied quietly with a half hearted smile.

'You're too good to Mr Potter he doesn't deserve all the attention he gets off you, but he's very grateful for it. If it wasn't for Dobby Mr Potter would probably be so thin he'd have wasted away by now."

"Dobby just likes to see Mr Potter well. Dobby must go now, he has to do his jobs." Dobby squeaked as Harry gently patted him on the head and turned to go back to the common room where he bumped into Ginny still looking for him.

"Where've you been Harry, I've been looking every where for you?"

"Oh I went to talk to Dobby about some stuff.'

'Err, what did you think to the match? Think I should of caught the snitch sooner so we'd won by a bigger margin." Harry explained taking a hold of Ginny's empty hand absentmindedly.

"Yeah well, we still won and now's not the time to be worrying about daft things like that Harry. We're having a party in the common room and you've hardly shown ya' face yet." She grinned leading the way to the party and deliberately taking Harry to a different side of the room from where Ron and Hermione were sat talking.

"Oh Harry there you are, here have some cake."

"It was a brilliant match wasn't it Harry."

"The way Todd saved that second goal was brilliant!"

"Harry, what you planning as you're next brilliant tactic?"

"Err, dunno." Harry mumbled back trying to smile along with the sea of faces spinning slightly around him.

"Oh well I'm sure it'll be ace!"

"You're nearly as good as Wood Harry!"

"Well you're a better flyer but still he was a good captain wasn't he!"

"Harry you look a bit pale." Ginny whispered quietly in his ear attempting to pull him away from the crowd and to a comfy seat with her.

"No I'm fine Ginny, I'm just tired." Harry mumbled back letting himself be dragged away from the crowd then quickly trying to let go of her started to move towards the stairs.

"Harry where you going? Come sit down?" She called as Harry continued to pull in the other direction.

"No, I wanna go to bed Ginny. I'll see you in the morning." He half snapped drawing a few people's attention to him.

"Harry?" She asked feeling hurt he was so determined to get away from her, all she wanted to do was sit down for a while because he looked pale.

"Look just piss off for a bit will ya, I wanna go to bed and I can't be doing with you at the moment!" Harry snapped loudly letting go of Ginny and pushing his way past Dean up the stairs and on to his bed.

"What's got into him?" Dean wondered as Ron started moving across the room to see why Ginny had just pushed past him and ran up to the girls room.

"Dunno he looks dreadful though." Neville whispered back seeing Ron coming towards them.

"What's he bloody well gone and done now?" Ron snapped.

"He err, sort of told her to piss off and went to bed." Dean explained carefully seeing Ron's face go slightly redder.

"Maybe he's just tired." Neville put in hopefully.

"Maybe, what the... Oh crap, I knew it was a bad idea them two dating. The minuet an argument breaks out what am I supposed to do?" Ron snapped looking from Neville to Dean for some sort of answer but neither of them were quiet sure what to say.

"Maybe just leave him be until morning. If he's tired then you'll only end up scrapping again with him."

"Fine, but I might end up sleeping down here tonight." Ron grumbled disappearing into the crowd again.

"Mr Potter are you ok?" Dobby squeaked suddenly appearing in the corridor next to Harry as he staggered along towards him.

"Yes I'm fine Dobby, I was just looking for Gryffindor tower again. I fancied going to bed. You couldn't poke me in the right direction could you?" Harry asked quietly squinting down the corridor and then turning to squint in the opposite direction they both seemed exactly the same to him.

"Err, yes. But has Mr Potter been wondering around all night since he last saw Dobby?"

"Err, well I've been up a while but still, could you just help me get to bed please I'm ever so tired Dobby." Harry explained swaying slightly onto Dobby's head.

"Don't you worry Mr Potter, you're not well. Dobby will see to every thing. Dobby is a good house elf."

"Hmm, oh yes Dobby is a good house elf, he looks after Mr Potter.' Harry mumbled staggering slightly as Dobby took him by the hand and started leading him down a corridor that was unbeknownst to Harry the wrong direction for Gryffindor tower.

'Oh Dobby this is comfy. I'm just going to lay down for a minuet and close my eyes. Do you mind making sure I wake up in time?.." Harry yawned flopping down into the bed Dobby had prepared and laying still, as Dobby pulled the blanket up to him.

"Mr Potter must drink this it will do him good." Dobby squeaked lifting a little bottle up and pouring it easily down Harry throat.

"Hmm that tastes nice Dobby. But you're not to tell anybody I'm having a little nap here. I don't want people... knowing..." He mumbled making Dobby sigh a little. He'd been given a direct order so wasn't capable of disobeying it. He never allowed himself to disobey Harry Potter.

"Yes Mr Potter, Dobby will look after Mr Potter and see's that he gets better."

"Ginny, I'm going to ask you something and I don't want any details just a straight forward answer. Ok?"

"Ok." Ginny replied putting her book down with an I'll-put-up-with-you sigh.

"Have you and Harry been skipping lesson's today to make up or something?"

"Err, no Ron, I haven't and I haven't seen him at all since last night when he grumped off!" She sighed sure she couldn't be that bad a girlfriend to make Harry so miserable he can't stand the sight of her, but she was struggling to think of another reason for him abandoning her like this.

"What you neither? I've been looking everywhere for him this morning and its dinner time and I can't find him anywhere, he hasn't been in any of his lesson's or anything." Ron explained pacing around a bit just as Hermione came rushing in.

"Hagrid's not seen him either. Where could he have got to?" She panted standing next to Ginny who was now beginning to look much more worried.

"Oh, we can look on the map." She quickly put in looking pleased with herself.

"No I've looked I can't find him on it anywhere. That's why I thought he might have gone down to Hagrid's or something and into the forest for some reason."

"Well we'll have to go tell someone then." Hermione decided firmly picking up her bag and striding to the door.

"Who? I mean if he's doing something he shouldn't be then he'll get in a load of trouble." Ginny whispered following along with Ron quickly.

"Who cares, we're worried about him and he's never gone missing like this before. He's skipped three lessons this morning." Ron snapped striding along with Hermione still very annoyed that his sister seemed to be there.

"Oh, Professor!" Hermione called seeing McGonagall striding along in the opposite direction.

"There you are. I would like a word with you two." She explained fuming at the ears while seeming very, very still.

"Oh what about, we were just coming to find you?" Hermione replied a little unsure as to why she would look so furious with them.

"In here you three.' She snapped yanking open the door to an empty classroom and waiting for the three to file in.

'Now which one of you knows why on earth Mr Potter has taken to skipping lesson's all of a sudden?" She snapped leaning back against the table slightly with her hands crossed firmly over her chest.

"Oh, well, that's what we were coming to see you about." Hermione started to explain calmly sure she hadn't done anything wrong so didn't need telling off.

"Well does he have a good excuse, I hope he is at least quarrelling with Death Eaters or something very serious to miss so many lessons." She continued then waited quickly for some sort of reply.

"We don't know. He's been missing since really early this morning we think. He often gets up first thing and goes to sit with Hedwig for breakfast. But then he never turned up to his first lesson. We had a double with Professor Snape and he just took points away from Gryffindor and ignored me every time I tried to explain to him that we had no idea where he is." Ron explained steadily getting crosser as he did but at least he managed to refer to his teacher as Professor snape.

"And then we went looking for him all over at break but Ron thought he might have just skipped the lesson because it was with Professor Snape and we hoped he turn up in his next lesson." Hermione continued.

"But he never did and I couldn't come up with an excuse to get out the lesson to try and find him. We've been looking all over the place for him over dinner. We thought he might have gone down to see Hagrid or something."

"But he hasn't seen him either today. The only person we haven't tried is Dobby but we don't know how to find him. He wasn't in the kitchens." Hermione finished as McGonagall's face steadily turned very subtly from anger to very subtle worry.

"Well I think it's time to get the headmaster involved. Are you sure this is everything, you haven't edited any facts at all? When was the last time you all saw him for sure?"

"Well last night, he seemed a bit tired so went up to bed early. I went up and checked and he was definitely there about midnight when me and Neville went to bed." Ron explained firmly looking at McGonagall.

"Hmm.' She pondered then striding over to the fireplace pulled out a small pouch from her pocket and through it at the fire calling clearly into it.

'Professor Dumbledore, I believe we have a problem and I require your assistance." She stepped back and after a minuet Dumbledore himself stepped gracefully out the fireplace.

"Yes Mirvenna?" He asked politely then turning to see Hermione, Ron and Ginny looking very worried to her left immediately realised this had something to do with Harry.

"Mr Potter is missing. He hasn't been seen properly since about midnight last night." She explained quickly.

"Have you checked everywhere?" He asked calmly.

"Everywhere he would normally go. Harry's not that reckless he wouldn't just skip lesson's for no reason." Hermione explained quickly with the agreement of everyone.

"No, he is missing a meeting with myself at this moment. We shall try the house-elves. They are very active after midnight and I hope one of them may have seen something." Puling out his wand Dumbledore flicked it and suddenly a rather large house elf appeared. He was still very small compared to a human but for a house elf Hermione had never seen one so big.

"Balin, one of our student's is missing since last night. Who is currently cleaning the Gryffindor common room?"

"I was last night with Dobby, Master."

"Very well. Did you see Harry Potter leave at any time?"

"No, but if it is Mr Potter that is missing. Master would do better to speak with Dobby. He takes it upon himself to watch over Mr Potter and refuses to allow any other house elf to do his cleaning."

"Thank-you Balin. You can go now." Dumbledore replied politely, then with a low bow Balin left. With another flick of his wand, Dobby appeared before Dumbledore hanging onto a rather simple looking house elf, clearly they'd been struggling over something before but both quickly bowed towards Dumbledore as soon as they saw him.

"Dobby, have you seen Mr Potter since last night." Dumbledore asked softly. Dobby however unlike the still house elf next to him or the stiff and proper Balin, suddenly covered his ears squealing.

"Dobby is not allowed to say, Mr Potter has told him not to and Dobby will not go against Mr Potter." At this he scrunched up his eyes and continued to shake his head from side to side as hard as he could.

"Dobby, I am your master here. If you know where Harry Potter is you must tell me." Dumbledore continued firmly.

"Yes, Dobby is knowing where Mr Potter is, Dobby has been taking care of him. Dobby is worried about Mr Potter and has been keeping him safe." He squealed shaking his head more vigorously now.

"Where Dobby? We need to know where he is, and if Harry Potter is not well then he should go to the hospital wing." At this though Dobby suddenly stopped shaking his head stood up normally to face the smaller house elf.

"Dobby hopes he shall not regret this. Will Pip help Dobby punish himself later for going against Mr Potter?' Pip the smaller simple looking house elf as a reply grinned and nodded his head vigorously up and down before Dobby allowed himself to continue.

'Dobby will take you to Mr Potter." He squeaked rushing to the door and flicking it open with his fingers. Scuttling down the corridors very quickly the rest of the human's easily strode after them up the stairs and down a deserted secret passageway until they reached a very familiar corridor.

"Oh, is he in the room of requirement?" Hermione suddenly wondered aloud as Dumbledore and McGonagall both realised this would be easily somewhere where they wouldn't be able to find Harry however often they looked.

"Dobby shall be quick.' He squealed as they stood to watch Dobby scuttle back and forth across the opening to the secret doorway. As he did he quickly pushed it open and ran into check Harry was indeed safe and sound and actually fast to sleep. As Dumbledore moved into the room what he met was really rather something.

The room had transformed itself into a small sunny meadow, with a gentle breeze and long reedy grass. The walls and ceiling were lined with what seemed to be blue sky and fluffy white clouds and in the centre, was a large bed with what Dumbledore knew, must be the softest sheets and mattress imaginable. Laid on it, rapped in the white cotton sheets was Harry, half dressed in his school uniform. He was fast to sleep and clearly dreaming about something very pleasant as his mouth and lips formed the softest smile imaginable and his forehead was the smoothest it had ever been since he was a sleeping baby in his mothers arms, nothing was going to disturb him in this state and Dobby was loathed to ruin it for him.

'Must Dobby wake Mr Potter up now?" He asked standing by the bed and looking satisfactorily up at Harry's gently sleeping form in his little awing way.

"Yes Dobby please wake Harry Potter up." Dumbledore explained as Hermione and Ron looked on enviously at Harry in his peaceful sleep. It had been a very long time since they'd seen him looking so calm and they both thought it would be a shame to wake him but Dumbledore knew far better than to leave Harry like this for too long.

Dobby however, reluctantly bent down to pick up a bottle from the side of the bed and jumping quickly up on the bed to gently pour the contents down Harry's throat. Getting off and standing to face Dumbledore and the others, they waited for Harry to slowly begin to stir.

"It will take a few minuets for Mr Potter to wake up from his sleep." Dobby squeaked looking a little upset now.

"Dobby, why did you bring Harry Potter here?" Dumbledore asked curiously, even for Dobby this was very peculiar behaviour, kidnapping a student and putting him to sleep wasn't something he normally did.

"Mr Potter found Dobby last night and he looked very tired and didn't seem to know where he was. Dobby just wanted Mr Potter to get some rest so brought him here. Dobby thought he could look after Mr Potter better here so put him in a sleep for several hours. Dobby was just trying to help Mr Potter, as he hasn't been behaving very well these past few weeks. He's always tired and Dobby thinks he should take more time to rest. He shouldn't have to work so hard when he isn't well."

"Very well Dobby. Your intentions were at least amiable. Has he been in here since last night?"

"Yes since about two o'clock this morning sir. Dobby had to leave him to do his jobs but Mr Potter has been very safe. Dobby did not allow him to go down to see Hagrid this morning like he wanted to by himself when he did not seem well enough." Dobby explained a little defiantly as he was determined to prove that he had done nothing wrong in essence and was only trying to be a good caring house elf to Mr Potter.

"Hmm. Where am I?' Harry asked sitting up slowly rubbing his face, stretching his arms a bit and searching around for his glasses as he opened his eyes hazily.

'Why are you all looking at me like that? Oh, hello Dobby." He replied feeling utterly refreshed and content now, as he looked around at the rather odd but beautiful surroundings. He loved soft warm breezes on his face and this was perfect, however odd it felt to be inside.

"Are you aware Harry that you've been missing for nearly twelve hours?" McGonagall half snapped, half explained in her odd manner that seemed to command a truthful answer from even her most difficult of students.

"I haven't been asleep that long have I? I'm sure I remember going up to bed after the match?" He wondered racking his brain for some sort of answer but at the moment it seemed too content with the brilliantly soft bed to remember anything important.

"Yes Potter you have. Did you ask Dobby to put you in a deep sleep, or did he do it by himself?" McGonagall continued firmly.

"Well I didn't ask him to but I am glad he did. I've been horribly tired recently and I feel wonderful now." Harry replied calmly yawning a little and looking around at the grass as it seemed to waft from side to side in the none existent breeze. He longed to stroke it a bit but with everyone watching he knew it would just have to wait until later.

"Well Harry, as you seem completely unawares as to coming here and that Dobby seems to only have had the best of intentions. Then I do not feel any punishments are in order. However, in future Harry, do not allow you self to get so utterly tired as to sleep through nearly the entire school day." Dumbledore explained with the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice that only McGonagall seemed to notice.

Harry however, sat up better now on his bed, rolled out from the sheets and started to pull his tie and over robes back on, stuffing his feet into his shoes and followed Ron and Ginny to the door with Hermione.

"You four should return to your lessons now and Harry, make sure you catch up the missed work." McGonagall added firmly before turning to walk away with Dumbledore.

"Dobby is sorry he caused you so much trouble. He was only trying to help, but he will go iron his hands now." Dobby squeaked somberly, Harry however was annoyed, every body seemed to think he'd done a bad thing, particularly Dobby.

"No Dobby. What have I told you about ironing your hands, and banging your head between things? You were only trying to help and I'm glad. I feel much, much better now and want you to go and nit some socks. I know you like doing it and I don't want you punishing yourself. Don't make me command you Dobby." He added quickly seeing Dobby brighten up a bit more now. He could nit Mr Potter some socks that looked like the room he'd just been sleeping in.

"Aww!" Pip complained sadly letting his ears droop down limply.

"Dobby must go now Mr Potter, but he will come bring you some breakfast tomorrow morning if you would be liking it again."

"Na, not tomorrow Dobby, I should really go show my face at least once this month. But I'll be up in the owlry some time soon so come say hello if you're not too busy."

"Ok. Bye then Mr Potter."

"Bye Dobby." At this he and Pip quickly turned around and popped away from them.

"So you've had us all worried about you for hours and hours and you're laying around in bed napping." Ron sighed deliberately standing in Ginny's way as she went to touch Harry's hand. Moving quickly around she slipped in on the other side next to Hermione.

"Aww, have you been worried about me ickle Ronny?" Harry laughed tweaking Ron's cheek and laughing as he felt the familiar soft fingers of Ginny slipping in with his.

"Piss off. And yes we were. We hadn't seen you for ages and well, you know how Hermione gets some times." He explained with a soft knowing look as Harry merely nodded subtly back.

"What, what do you mean, you know how Hermione gets Ron? How do I get?" She insisted as they headed quickly back to the common room.

"Nothing, Hermione." Harry sighed a little dreamily.

"Shunt you be in a lesson or something?" Ron snapped turning round towards Ginny as she walked along with them.

"So should you!" She retorted turning square on back to Ron.

"Yeah well, we can get away with it, so why don't you trudge along to lesson and leave us alone." He snapped.

"Ron try and be nice. You'll only cause another argument." Harry put in softly not wanting to have his little bit of bliss ruined by Ron's annoyance at his sister.

"Don't care, you've got a lesson with me now and I've been trying to talk to you for ages. Now bog off Ginny, you can come have him later when I'm finished."

"I'm not a thing Ron." Harry complained looking a little longingly at Ginny as Hermione merely rolled her eyes.

"Yeah well, I'm making sure you share you're time out more equally these days. That's all." He snapped a little less but still looking really quiet evilly at his sister, who was attempting to stand her ground, but unfortunately after Harry was so horribly rude to her last night, although he couldn't remember doing it, she decided now might not be a good time to make him step in to defend one of them.

"Fine, well I'm off then. Glad you're ok Harry!" She snapped back turning on her heel before Harry could do or say anything to help her.

"What do you have to be like that for?" Harry snapped whacking Ron around the arm as soon as Ginny was out of sight.

"Good riddance. She hangs around too much and she's so annoying. I've had to put up with her all day and to be honest she should be in her lesson."

"SO should you!" Hermione added firmly, checking she had everything and disappearing off to her own lesson.

"Come on, I hant got me bag." Harry grumbled climbing the stairs to there common room.

"Why'd he have to come wake me up anyway, I was having a lovely dream about fish and making sandwiches on a hill and it was the first time I've slept like that in like, ever." Harry half grumbled digging around for his stuff.

"I dunno, if you were fine, I can't understand why we couldn't just leave you there until the end of the day. Like we're gonna miss much in this next lesson anyway." Ron grumbled sitting on the bed while Harry quickly shoved a few things in his bag.

"Yeah, but we better go though Dumbledore will go mad if I deliberately start missing lessons." Harry replied softly as they left the tower and headed towards the already underway lesson.

"I've already been warned you'd be late Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, please take your seats and follow the instructions on the board."

"Next time I get to lay in that weird meadow and sleep and you can be the one stuck in Snape's lesson." Ron grumbled pulling out his text book and some parchment.

"For someone who spent nearly a whole day last week sleeping you're looking ever so tired again Harry." Hagrid asked passing Harry a cup and sitting down with Ron.

"Yeah well I've had a lot of Quidditch on recently and stuff."

"No more than usual though." Ron wondered as Harry started to pour himself another cup of tea.

"Ahhgh!" He suddenly cried out as hot scolding tea splashed out on his hand.

"Not to worry Harry stick you're 'and in this cold water. Take' sting out." Hagrid explained shoving Harry's painfully hot hand in an equally painfully cold bucket. Hermione quickly mopped up the table and Ron poured the rest of the cup for him.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking what I was doing that was all." He mumbled quickly and apologetically.

"Any way, of course he's going to get tired the way you lot are about Quidditch, it's not wonder you wear yourselves out. I'm tired just watching you!" Hermione explained declining a biscuit from Hagrid.

"She's got a point. You're taking this captain stuff dead seriously Harry." Ron put in surprising both Hagrid and Hermione at his apparent calmness on the whole subject.

"I guess but hay, half of Gryffindor will murder me if we loose the tournament by too much and the other half will do it if we loose at all." Harry sighed supping at his tea placidly.

"Just don't go getting yourself in that sort of a state again Harry. Dobby's right, you're getting thin again Harry." Hermione explained looking at him carefully.

"No I'm not! I've always been a bit skinnier than Ron so stop getting at me about it! It's his fault anyway for growing so much and making me look small again." Harry snapped quickly looking away from the other three and watching the ravens outside.

"Well you'll grow again and catch me up won't ya', you always do." Ron shrugged not noticing the odd look on both Hagrid's and Hermione's faces even if they weren't aimed at anything in particular.

At this Hermione merely sighed and decided there was very little point in tackling Harry at the moment about is lack of food habits if he was going to be so stubborn. She would just have to try again a bit later when he was in a better mood. But that was the problem. He was never in a particularly good mood these days. Yes, he'd stopped arguing with Ron and yes, it wasn't like he went looking for confrontation, but he rarely smiled these days and when he did, Hermione was sure it was forced in some way.

"So Harry, have you had any more brilliant idea's about Quidditch practice recently?" Hagrid asked brightly eager to keep the conversation going well as he'd nothing else to do that afternoon and was hoping to spend more time with the three of them than he had been doing.

"No not really. I don't know what to do about it any more. Nothing seems to work out too well these days."

"I'm sure things will pick up soon though Harry. You're good at Quidditch even I can see that and I only go to the matches to be supportive." Hermione tried to add in any sort of attempt to make Harry more jolly but it didn't seem to be working, until Harry forced himself to get it together more however tired he felt.

"Yeah well thanks Hermione. I'm glad you come to watch. Any way it's not as if we can do any worse than the Slytherins now is it?" He tried to smile and Ron quickly jumped on the joke anything to run Draco down.

"Yeah I mean there best players were the two beaters and the goalie and two out of three of em have left and I heard Falcon has been banned from the next two matches for causing fights. Apparently Hooch caught him trying to snap some third years legs from Hufflepuff before the last march." He explained chirpily.

"Well I should think so, behaving like that, I caught him the other day trying to set fire to Fangs tail. He wouldn't come out from under the house all evening." Hagrid grumbled putting his cup down a little bit too firmly.

"Does that hurt Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry looked down at his hand and finally noticed that it was in fact really rather red roar and beginning to sting somewhat.

"It's ok, it'll mend easy enough!" He shrugged.

"You sure Harry, why didn't you say it was hurting ya before?" Hagrid grumbled in his softest way possible.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I've had worse injury's on this arm anyway." He continued to shrug but Hagrid wasn't going to give in that easily, so after three attempts to put something soothing on it, he walked Harry up to the hospital wing and forced him to sit down while Madam Pomfy sorted it out as part of his scolded hand had started to bleed from him rubbing at it.

"Oh, hello Hermione. Err, what you doing?" Sirius asked sitting down on the bed and after being highly pleased that Harry had finally got in touch with him, seemed a little confused to see Hermione sitting opposite him on what he assumed was Harry's bed.

"I haven't got long, Harry will go nuts if he finds out I've done this, but he's so bloody stubborn and Ron's stuck his head in the ground to be an arse again!"

"Err, well. Err, what's the matter?" He wondered what on earth she was doing and was slightly suspicious that, that was a boy's washing he could see hanging up in the background.

"Harry's not well and he's been a stubborn git about it. Can you give him a bit of nudge and make him go do something about it?"

"A nudge?" Sirius asked blankly.

"I dunno, talk to him or something, he's just terribly run down that's all and well, he usually listens to you!"

"He does?" Sirius continued blankly.

"Yes of course he does Sirius, now I'll give him a kick to get in touch soon so try and think of something to say, but I have to go now before he gets back from pretending to eat and well, it'll be best you don't tell him I've spoken to you."

"Err what?"

"Crap he's coming back early. Err. Bye Sirius." She quickly put the mirror down and hid it back in the paper bag between Harry's mattress and bed standing up to look natural just in time for Neville to walk in.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked dropping his bag heavily on the bed and looking curiously at Hermione. It wasn't exactly uncommon to see her up here but it was odd to see her here on her own.

"Don't ask me and I won't be able to lie to you about it. But if you tell Harry I've been up here I'll tell everyone how much you fancy Luna!"

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I know your puppy dog eyes, now keep quiet and everything will be fine." She snapped quickly heading to the door and out the common room as she bumped into Harry and Ron having a polite somewhat forced conversation about Potions homework.

"Oh hello boy's you back from dinner?"

"Yeah obviously." Ron replied in his normal sarcastic tone.

"What's the matter with you? You look all pink in the cheeks." Harry wondered looking carefully at her as they headed to go sit down by the fireplace in their usual spot for homework and such like.

"Oh never mind.' She shrugged looking around to the see the common room still near enough empty. Leaning over to pick up her books Hermione continued to whisper.

'Have you spoken to Sirius recently?"

"Why?"

"Just wondered how things were that was all." She shrugged pulling her book open to find the correct page.

"Well no, but I suppose I should soon. Not got much to say really nothing much has happened here." Harry decided absentmindedly rubbing at his knuckles again in his sleeves and looking a bit vacant.

"Oh well, just wondered." Hermione shrugged hoping she's planted enough of an idea into his head to get him to talk to Sirius soon.

It didn't really work to well, as it took several days for her to put the idea into Harry's head but eventually four days later, late on in the evening on his way back from the library Harry sat down to talk to his godfather not exactly sure what it was he wanted to say other than ask how he was and weather or not he'd murdered Kresher or not yet.

"Oh hello Harry." Sirius asked forcing himself to be brighter now he'd got half a sight of Harry sitting down with Hedwig.

"Hello Sirius. Err, how've you been?" Harry mumbled slightly.

"Not to bad Harry, bit board but that's nothing new."

"What about Tonks and Lupin? Still squabbling?" Harry continued slowly in the hopes Sirius would have something more to say this time.

"I'm not sure, she's at work a lot these days and he's got a few things on at the moment so either they're avoiding each other or avoiding me together." He explained flicking at a hole in the sofa for something to fidget with.

"Oh well. Hermione sez hello, she was wondering if you'd noticed the weather getting warmer there at all."

"No well, not here because it's a bit of a doggy area but right across the rest of London, Tonks has been telling me how annoyingly warm it's getting in the middle of the day."

"But not where you are?"

"Well to be honest, I usually sleep in the middle of the day anyway. I'm only ever remotely useful in the evening.' He explained getting himself together to ask about what Hermione suggested without hopefully dropping Hermione in it somewhat.

'I heard you spent a day sleeping in a field recently?"

"How'd you here about that?" Harry suddenly asked a little suspicious.

"McGonagall tells me about you every now and then, and she happened to mention the other day, how you had everybody worrying about you again." He explained casually that only worked because his face was so good at doing a lack of facial expression.

"I would have told ya Sirius. But I was just having a nap, it's nothing much to worry about." Harry tried to explain too quickly.

"I know, well, you're fine now aren't you? But what ya doing sleeping through the day, Harry? I mean personally, I'd skip as many of Slimey areshole's lessons as possible but that doesn't mean you should. I want you to do as well as you can, even in his stupid lessons." Sirius began somewhat sarcastically and appropriately angrily and then ended with a somewhat parenting tone. If Harry wasn't so fed up he'd probably have found the change quiet amusing as it was hardly subtle the amount of effort he had to put in.

"Yeah, I know he stuck me in detention for that. Had me cleaning trophies for hours and would probably have left me there all night if McGonagall hadn't come to take me up to her office to pick up some homework up. It's bloody crap. Dobby sticks me in a deep sleep because he thinks I don't get enough sleep and then I end up spending hours and hours in detention and catching up homework so it's near enough a complete waste of time. I might wait until the weekend and get him to do it again for me. See if I can't sleep a Saturday off or something."

"Oh so it was Dobby that put ya to sleep. I wondered why they wouldn't have been able to find you, if you were just napping in the common room or something."

"Yeah well he adores me doesn't he! He's done me some wonderful socks recently with clouds on."

"Clouds on?"

_'God are we talking about socks now!_' Sirius grumbled to himself, he was supposed to be asking about Harry being run down so badly and instead he's letting himself be pushed about to talk about anything else.

"Yeah, well every time something happens to me, he nits me a pair of colourful socks these days to remind me what happened."

"What an odd little elf?"

"Yep, he's completely nuts but brilliant in his own little way. Did wonders getting the dragon's blood Draco dropped on me, out me favourite t-shirt. I mean, how many people can you say that about, it usually just catches fire when you put it in water." Harry explained brightening up a bit now he remembered about happier things.

"Well not all of 'em are as bad as Kresher I suppose. How've you been recently, you looked a bit thin last time Remus saw you?" Sirius asked carefully.

After finally coming to grips with Hermione talking at him for a few minuets then leaving him, he'd decided that really, she wouldn't do it if there wasn't something to worry about and if he's been stubborn with them, then he'd be a hundred times worse with Sirius he was sure.

"Why do people keep asking me that? I'm not thin Sirius, I'm just a bit on the malnourished side that's all. Mainly because of years of crappy Dursley food, so I'm gonna be a bit slow at growing aren't I?" Harry snapped as Sirius could merely look away and put up with it.

Whatever Harry said to him he didn't listen, every time he saw his godchild, he still thought Harry looked thin and sometimes even a little gaunt when they talked in the dark evenings like now. He'd convinced himself it was just bad lighting but the more he heard other people mention it the more he worried that Harry didn't eat enough.

"I'm sorry Harry, I just worry about you that's all. Now tell me about Quidditch or something. I haven't heard about it in a while so I'm assuming its going ok."

"Yeah I guess. It's a bit hard though, I can't really fly and watch them all at the same time but it's going ok. Luckily half the Slytherin players have been banned for a few matches so that's helpful. I mean dirty arrogant tricks aside some of em are actually rather good at stopping goals." Harry explained.

The conversation continued like this for only about quarter of an hour before Harry headed up to the common room to find only a handful of people sitting around.

Sitting down with Ginny and Hermione while Ron was still doing his Charms homework with Neville in the dormitory, steadily people started to go to bed early tonight and by about half ten, Harry was sat with Ginny in one corner of the common room quiet alone and listening to her chatting away happily. When they were down to only two lads struggling to do there homework for tomorrow in one corner and Hermione happily sat at the main table by herself working, Ron came down looking for Harry.

"Please don't cause an argument." Harry whispered to Ginny as Ron moved quickly over and sat firmly down next to Harry to start a conversation ignoring his sister completely.

"How did you manage to get your Charms work done so quickly?" He asked a little grumpily still sure Dumbledore had at least been giving him extra help with his homework on occasion even if he had accepted that it wasn't on everything.

"I didn't Ron. After blowing several boxes to pieces I thought it best to leave it till tomorrow." Harry explained with a sigh doing wonders for Ron's bad mood that Harry hadn't mastered it as quickly as he'd first thought.

"Well, I think I've sort of got the hang of it but I'll help you Saturday if ya want." He offered as nicely as he could with his sister sat there.

"Well its Hogsmade visit Saturday Ron but thanks, can I borrow your feather and mallet coz mine sort of caught fire yesterday."

"Oh ok. Well, that was really quiet spectacular blowing it up like that in the middle of the lesson!"

"Yeah well I wasn't thinking straight." The grandfather clock in the corner chimed twelve and the two boys gave in to go to bed reminding Harry some what of what he and Ron had been like at times. But as Ginny opened her mouth to speak, Hermione sniffed an argument brewing and moved over next to Ron try and defuse it quickly.

"So Ron are you thinking about going to bed some time soon?" Ginny asked firmly keeping her voice level.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Mum wouldn't like it you stopping up all hours of the night."

"Mum really doesn't care about me." Ginny snapped bitterly back.

"Maybe that's because she's heard how you're a bit of a tramp!" Ron snapped back as he received a hefty slap from Hermione for being such an idiot.

"Ron. She's not a tramp!" Harry argued back now. However much he hated family fudes like this one between the Weasley's, he was sure it wasn't ever going to be fair calling his girlfriend a tramp when he was still sat there to listen.

"Well it's true, she worked her way around half the common room." Ron continued as Hermione merely gave in to go back to her books and Ginny started to go ever so warm as she clutched her rather thin, but shockingly powerful sometimes wand.

"I haven't worked my way around half the common room. Just coz no girl will ever look at your ugly face doesn't mean I'm a tramp." She snapped. Sill sat down only because Harry had taken to suddenly grabbing hold of her waist to keep her there.

"Yeah you have, you've been at it with everyone else in our dorm alone. Fred and George got so sick of hearing stuff about you they roped people in to spy on ya and tried to get Bill to get Fleur to get you to stop behaving like such a trollop."

"Ron don't call her a trollop!" Harry shouted back, as Ginny and Ron both got to their feet fuming at one on other. Hermione just looked a bit nervous while Harry looked particularly confused by the situation, they weren't actually thinking of dueling were they?

"She is a trollop, no wonder our demented mother can't stand her any more!" Ron continued unaware by how dangerous this conversation could get now Ginny firmly had her wand out. Hermione came rushing over to Harry from her side of the room deliberately avoiding the glares from both Ron and Ginny.

"Do something Harry, this could get really out of hand." She whispered quickly looking on anxiously now Ron too had yanked his wand out his pocket to hold it out in front of him ready.

"Like what?" Harry asked back, annoyed she couldn't think of anything either, why should it be left up to him to sort it out, he wasn't a Weasley and he never will be.

"Step in the way before one of 'em starts dueling." She continued turning to Harry when suddenly they heard Ginny bellow a spell out.

"Are you nuts, get between them pair when they look like this!" At this though Hermione accept, that Harry did have a point, if he got in the way there was probably a ninety percent chance they'd just blast him out the way and carry on arguing.

"HETTI UNIR!" Thick slimy green gung shot out the end of Ginny's wand coating Ron's legs so he could barely move but only struggle against it as it cooled and set rock hard holding him in place.

Ron though having had this spelled used on him more than once, quickly heated the gel so it became dry and flaky before standing back up to think of something to throw back at her.

"Expelliarmous!" He bellowed back angrily. But Ginny was quick, regardless of what anybody ever said about her, out of all the Weasley children when it came to dueling, she was surprisingly the best. Particularly when she was in a bad mood, like now.

Deflecting the spell she quickly sent a flock of paper birds at him which Ron fortunately burnt with a fire spell before they could start causing too much damage and shot a ball of icy water at his sister while he was attempting to put the carpet out.

"Harry do something!" Hermione continued to whisper looking up at Harry who was watching on just as anxiously.

"Do what Hermione?" He complained back.

"Get in the way or something. Both of em care about you there not gonna risk hurting you I'm sure."

"I'm not getting between them two, they're both completely barmy!" Harry hissed back again as the two siblings started chasing each other around the room while throwing all sorts of jinx's at each other. Ron's burning ball of dung though hit the carpet missing Ginny easily and set the rug on fire so Harry and Hermione quickly rushed over to that side of the room to put it out. Both aware that if they started making too much noise it would wake the rest of Gryffindor tower and cause a whole new load of problems when McGonagall got involved.

"Stop fighting you two, your only gonna cause more problems." Harry attempted to explain standing up properly from the burnt rug and looking from Ron to Ginny and not sure if he could really bare the sight of them both so angry with each other. Who the hell was he supposed to choose to side with? They were being ridicules he was sure, but that didn't help his current situation.

"Harry stay out of this!" Ron shouted back and as Harry quickly looked to Ginny's hot angry calculating face, it seemed clear that she agreed with him at least on this point.

"No, I don't want you two fighting! Stop trying to bleeding well hex each other!" He added shouting himself now.

Neither seemed to really pay much attention to him and continued the duel.

"What do we do?" Hermione whispered sure she heard someone stir up in the girl's dormitory.

So it was up to Harry to stop the fight. What could he do? Interfere take one of the sides and probably loose the other forever? Start throwing spells at the pair of them and try and out match both of them. Lift them both up in the air and hope it shocks them into submission.

_'That might work.'_ Harry mumbled in his head,

_'But what was the spell for putting them down with?' _

He wondered when all of a sudden without warning, Ron and Ginny lifted upside down up into the air. Both forced into dropping there wands and were thrown against the opposite walls before Harry had even grabbed his wand.

"What did you do?" Harry asked hurriedly seeing the two crumpled bodies and looking at Hermione's blank expression.

"I didn't do anything. Go see if Ginny's ok." She replied rushing forward to Ron as he tried to pull himself right from the crooked upside angel he was at now.

"Ginny are you ok?" Harry asked softly helping Ginny up to standing and deliberately holding her back before she could start up the rest of the argument.

"I'm fine Harry, get out me way? She complained pushing forward in an attempt to get out of Harry's grasp and towards Ron who was equally struggling against Hermione.

"No Ginny, no more fighting!" Harry decided firmly holding her back.

"He called me a whore!" She snapped back looking really quiet upset now as she stopped struggling against Harry's hug.

"Shuush! I know but he did, he didn't mean it.' Harry tried to explain but there was something about the way Ron was glaring at them both that showed that actually, he probably did.

'I don't think you are. I think you're sweet when you're not trying to pull your brother to pieces." Harry finished turning her away from Ron's angry face to face his and saw the tears start forming in her eyes.

"I was so worried about you before when you went missing and he was so horrible to me! He's always horrible to me! And so's mum, she hates me, and Fred and George only tease me and, and no body in my family cares about me any more. Dad's so busy with the ministry and stuff for Dumbledore. I know he tries to spend time with me but it's never for very long, and mum always comes in and causes a row or something. I hardly get to see him at all these days. And I never see Bill and Charlie anymore. Bill promised me I could come see him and Phlegm more, but mum hates her so much so she never comes with him anymore to see me." It was obvious she was really quiet upset but Harry didn't know what to do. He didn't really have a family and although he knew he missed having his mother around. He couldn't remember enough about her to know what he was missing.

"See Ron she's really upset!" Hermione hissed firmly in Ron's ear as he slowly started to see, not only how affection Harry was with his sister but actually, how upsetting it must be for her stuck in the middle of it all and be completely ignored by all the Weasley's.

Although he found it a bit of a joke sometimes the way his mother had sort of moved her frustration of Fred and George straight past him and on to her. He was beginning to realise that months and months of his mothers anger at the situation things were in, were being pushed onto Ginny and was perhaps just too much for one little person to cope with.

At least Fred and George always had each other to talk to and be friendly with. They were never separated. Even now when they had there own flat they actually chose to have a pokey little living room so they could fit two double comfy beds in to the bed room next to each other.

"And now Ron hates me too, coz he's stupid and thinks I'm trying to take you away from him. But I'm not, I just don't have many of my own friends because they just don't know what it's really like. Only Luna talks to me and she's so odd sometimes, it's hard to understand what she's trying to say and I can never talk about just normal girly stuff."

"I know Ginny you're lonely, that's why I try and spend more time with you at dinner and stuff. Ron just doesn't understand that's all and I know he doesn't hate you, that's why he's giving me so much grief. He doesn't want me upsetting you. That's why he's always been a bit of an idiot about whoever you dare go and talk to, he doesn't think they're good enough for you." Harry tried to explain as Ginny's little sob's started to burst out into full on tears on Harry's little chest.

Harry really wasn't sure what else he could say so merely hugged up warmly to her in the hopes she'd feel a bit better and stop crying. He didn't like seeing her lonely at dinner and in the library, so always made Hermione come sit with him and her when they were supposed to be doing work. Hermione had just assumed Harry felt like both doing his homework and flirting with what basically had been his girlfriend for several months now, but it was only until now did she realise that actually, he felt a bit sorry for her on her own and didn't like seeing her upset.

Hermione didn't know it, but Harry did. It was the first reason he'd started spending time with her because he wanted to see her happy and not looking so lonely, everything else just grew out of that after he'd finally ended up kissing her back at Sirius's.

"Ginny I don't hate you! And mum'll come round eventually. She still likes Harry. And well, I just don't want to loose him again that's all. And she prefers Harry to the rest of us so that'll give you brownie points." Ron tried to explain, coming over to put an arm on Ginny's shoulder and turn her to him. But at the moment, she merely cried harder and hugged up to Harry even more.

"Ron maybe we should go to bed it's gone one in the morning now." Hermione decided coming over too, relieved that at least they'd stopped arguing.

"No not until she stops crying. I don't like seeing you upset Ginny. Its true Ginny, I've been giving Harry so much grief recently because I'm worried about you. Sod him, he can look after himself but your still me annoying little sis and you always will be." Ron began again taking a proper hold of Ginny's shoulders to try and hug her himself.

"Oi!" Harry half snapped but this only made Ginny half laugh a little sob and turn properly to Ron rubbing her eyes a bit with one of her sleeves.

"Really. You care about me more than you do him?" She asked shakily looking to see Ron's silly freckled face.

"Well I wouldn't go that far, I still prefer hanging around with him than me annoying little sister. But if I really had to choose between you, there's a very good little possibility I'd pick you over him.'

'Provided I'm alright, course." He added before Ginny finally let go of Harry completely (much to his annoyance, he liked hugging Ginny however upset she was) and grabbed hold of Ron tightly to hug him instead (much to Ron's annoyance who just wasn't used to it yet as Hermione seemed to have taken to hugging Harry more when she was upset than him).

"Do you really not hate me Ronny?" Ginny asked again still hugging up to him for fear he might suddenly say no.

"Yeah I don't hate you, but I will if you keep calling me Ronny."

"And you really think mum will eventually come round?"

"Yeah eventually but don't hold ya breath or anything, ya know how stubborn she can be and you aren't exactly the perfect daughter.' Ron replied having a go at sort of patting her back a bit like Harry was gesturing behind her.

'Bit like you really." He added half heartedly before Ginny quickly let go of him (much to his relief) and slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Oi, I'm not as stubborn as her!" She complained before slipping in around Harry's waist for a bit of a cuddle (much to his pleasure) before Ron could say anything else.

"Well maybe not that bad, and I suppose Hermione's far worse than you most the time. She never bleeding well shuts up sometimes.' Ron added with a bit of a grin and attempting to duck Hermione's book only to be hit by it on the re-bound.

'Ow!"

"Harry, how did you break us apart?" Ginny asked sweetly looking up at Harry a bit and moving her lips a bit closer to his neck.

"Dunno Ginny, wasn't thinking properly, I just wanted you two to stop fighting that was all."

"Really?" Hermione asked a little confused by how Harry had actually managed to break the two up as it certainly hadn't been her.

"Harry's just cleaver really isn't he." Ginny half whispered kissing Harry gently on the cheek to see him blush a bit.

"Ron I think it's time we went to bed." Hermione added seeing Harry's little cheeky grin and sure it was totally inappropriate for in front of Ron.

"Yeah alright, I don't wanna look 'em doing that." Ron decided turning to head to their dormitory as Hermione started to hers.

"And don't be at that stuff too long, we've got homework to finish tomorrow!" He added clearly just before he reached the stairway.

"Good, I can give you a proper kiss now." She grinned leaning up to give him quiet rightly, a proper long kiss that Harry at least really didn't want to end. Ginny however after scrapping with Ron for so long was actually really rather tired, so soon headed up to bed before Harry, who quickly found Ron snoring loudly on his bed half dressed and completely fast to sleep.

It took ages for Harry to get to sleep that night, he just lay there half awake thinking about all sorts of things near enough all to do with Ginny and occasionally Ron if he ever worked out what Harry was thinking about. Eventually though, he drifted off to sleep completely forgetting how he'd managed to lift them both up and throw them against the wall without actually holding his wand in his hand or thinking properly.

"Morning you?" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear as he came down to sit at breakfast between Ron and Ginny.

"Morning." She smiled back as Hermione rolled her eyes at the couple from opposite the table and disappeared behind the morning paper.

"Apparently no-body has any idea how the carpet in the common room got burnt but some of the house elves are gonna come up and fix it tomorrow night." She half laughed as Harry grinned back at her and Ron forced himself to be completely engrossed in his porridge.

"You two are lucky no one came down to see you, otherwise I bet the pair of you would have ended up in hours of detention, squabbling like that." Hermione added firmly putting her paper down and starting on some toast like Harry.

Thinking that really it wasn't a very good idea to carry on his inappropriate train of thought with Ginny, Harry too became more interested in his breakfast before finally starting up a conversation with Ron despite Ginny's little fingers slipping there way around to sit on the inside of his knee.

"Do you think Draco's getting a bit ragged around the edges?"

"What?" Ron replied quickly swallowing his food sure he hadn't heard that quiet question properly.

"No seriously, he looks really rather pathetic these days. More than usual. And the only half decent crap he's come out with lately is that Hermione's highlights make her look pasty and thin in the face."

"Hermione's got highlights?" Ron asked taking another look at Hermione properly while Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione and kept her mouth about Ron's frankly quiet appalling tact.

"Yeah, well he just seems more pathetic than normal that's all. I was wondering why."

"I wouldn't let it bother you too much Harry, just be glad he's not up your arse and hope he gets bumped off be death eaters soon like I do." At this Harry could merely shrug and agree before going back to his own breakfast.

"You two still coming to the library for a bit then?" Hermione asked brightly checking her bag and finishing her pumpkin juice.

"Yeah course, gotta get this stuff finished." Harry replied giving up on his second slice of toast and having a drink himself.

"You can come find us at break if you want." Ron added leaning over Harry to talk to Ginny who after a moment's red anger at being told what she could and could not do, gave in and agreed to come find them later before heading off to her own lesson when they reached the main hallway.

"See I told you, I was going to try and be nice to her." Ron explained as they started up towards the Library. Neither Harry nor Hermione knew what to say to this because although it was obvious Ron was trying to be nice, despite having absolutely no tack in how to go about it.

Still, Harry couldn't blame him for trying and several hours later when Harry and Ron had decided they'd hardly made much of a dint in their homework Ginny returned this time with Luna who quickly headed off down the library in search of book on Vampires.

"Did you have a nice morning?" Harry asked softly ignoring his homework for a bit.

"Well, not so bad, just Herbology and then Charms next."

"Don't remind me we've got that this afternoon and I still can't get it too work right." Ron half grumbled deliberately listening for anything he might actually find a pleasant way of commenting on.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty-three - 'Now don't be like that, she's you're mother!'

Knock, Knock, Bang!

"FILTH, MUDBOOLDS, TRAITORS!"

"I'll go." Sirius sighed nearest to the door and yanking it open checked through the various spy holes Moody had constructed to see who it was knocking on the door so late on into the meeting. Opening it up in bustled a large cloak with shocking red hair poking out the top.

"Is my dad here Sirius?" He quickly asked looking both very tired and very worried.

"Yeah in the meeting. What's the matter with you?" Sirius asked concerned by the usually composed man stood opposite him as he re-bolted the door again quickly.

"Dad, you in here?" He called striding down the hall and opening in the half open door to the old dinning room where many of the key faces in the order turned to look at him.

"Bill what's the matter with you?" Arthur asked leaning forward surprised to see his oldest son looking so flustered.

"Nothing, its Charlie, someone poisoned him and they rushed him to the hospital bowt half an hour ago." He breathed quickly aware that he was barging in on something probably very important.

"Dumbledore I have to go he's my son." Arthur explained half determined to leave half determined to stay and do what was best.

"I understand Arthur. Come speak to me when you know he's ok and I'll continue your order's then." Dumbledore explained understandingly as Arthur looked back gratefully before pulling his cloak around him to leave

"What happened to him?" He asked the minuet he was out the room.

"I dunno, he just wondered in this afternoon in a right old mess, we just thought he was drunk and left him to sleep it off but when Fleur came back from work he was hardly breathing and she panicked and sent him to St Mungo's. I've been looking all over for you it thought you'd be at home."

"No not tonight. Have you bumped into your mother yet?" He asked wearily as they turned to apperate to the safe ally by the hospital.

"No, not yet." Bill replied somewhat glad he hadn't bumped into his mother yet, after the way she'd treated Fleur recently, Bill wasn't sure if his calm manners could take much more of her when he was worried.

"Well I suppose that might be a good thing, she'd only panic." Arthur sighed striding into the main waiting area.

"I didn't leave him on his own though, Percy's sat with him. He was on the third floor when I left."

"Oh well, I suppose. I didn't realise you two spent so much time with Percy until recently."

"Yeah well, he's having a hard time of it and well. We can't exactly kick him out the family for good. He can't help being an idiot, as much as the twins can't help causing trouble."

"Your brother isn't an idiot, he's just a bit misguided that's all." Mr Weasley corrected him firmly.

"I suppose but him and Charlie have been sticking together a lot recently. What with the way mum is and all?"

"Not now Bill, I need to go see he's ok.' Mr Weasley decided firmly, looking down the list to see which room Charlie's name appeared in.

'Percy what's the matter with him, what did they say?" He asked seeing Percy's face looking pale and confused sat on a few chairs across from a set of large double doors.

"We just thought he was drunk again and left him to sleep it off for a few hours back at Bill's. But when Fleur went to bed early he was choking on his own vomit and I didn't know what to do." Percy half whispered as he sat, very still.

"Where is he now?" Arthur asked softly sitting down next to his son and taking a hold of his shoulder while Bill looked up and down the corridor for something remotely useful.

"They took him in there a bit ago to clean his blood or something. The poison started to move into his blood stream and the only reason it didn't kill him straight away was because he kept throwing up so much but now he won't stop." Percy explained trying to force himself to be calm now his dad was here.

"Did Fleur stay at home?" Bill asked suddenly concerned by how worried she seemed when he left her, she was never good in a panic, particularly when she happened to come upon something upsetting.

"She was waiting at home in case you came back or something. They'd only let me come along because I was family." He breathed out quietly still staring firmly at the floor.

"Well I'll wait and see he's doing ok, then I guess I should really go and talk to her. She looked ever so upset when I left." Bill decided as Arthur looked up to his rather mature and sensible son even if he didn't look anything the sort. Recently he'd gained a second earring in the same ear this one was a tooth of some description as far as his father could tell and he was a little suspicious as to why Bill always had his left arm covered up, implying he may have had another tattoo recently that he knew his father didn't approve of.

"You can go now if you want, I'm going to stop with Charlie now so you don't need to if you'd rather see to Fleur."

"No I'd rather stop dad, she'd understand, I'd rather see he was ok." Bill sighed then sat down on the other side of his dad to wait patiently.

They sat there nearly half and hour waiting quietly, until a rather grim looking older man came out the doors looking for Percy.

"Are you part of Charlie Weasley's family?" He asked with a grim tone, turning to the three red headed faces looking up at him. Bill and Mr Weasley jumped quickly to their feet.

"Yes I'm his father how is he?" Mr Weasley asked cautiously, sure this man had bad news by the way he seemed so quiet and grave.

"He's doing shockingly well considering. If you'd like to come through here I'll explain. We're keeping him under high observation for the next 48hours just in case, but I think we managed to get nearly all the poison out."

"What was the poison?" Mr Weasley asked a little nervously.

"Well it's a new concoction I've never come across before, that's why we had so much trouble working out how to neutralise it. By which time it had moved into his blood. Fortunately, your son thought he was drunk and started to make himself sick in an attempt to get over a hangover tomorrow and well, it pretty much saved his life. He should be dead but he's actually quiet far from it now." The healer explained a bit too bluntly for Bill and Percy to cope with.

"Really?" Arthur asked some what calmer, now it sounded like his son wasn't going to die on him, he could never cope if one of them died.

"He's in here.' The older man led the way pulling back the thick curtain to an offshoot where Charlie was laid out, attached to a mouth apparatus apparently fast to sleep and seemed to be beeping every time his heart beat.

'It was a mixture of Opium, muggle ecstasy, banshee blood, arsenic and devils snare juice. Very nasty that one is. Anyway, hopefully with a few more hours linked up to that machine he'll be over the worse. Shockingly lucky though he is, shockingly lucky to be alive I must say. You can go in and see him now, but it's late, visiting hours are over and I'm only giving you five or ten minuets." He finished before turning to go, leaving the curtain half open on purpose.

"Charlie how are you feeling?" Arthur asked, sitting down on the chair by his son's bed and leaning over to look at him. He could barely talk but the grim half smile was enough for Mr Weasley to understand. He was in a lot of pain but at least he was alive and rather pleased to see his dad.

"Charlie you've had us all worried." Bill smiled leaning over from the other side with a smile as Percy watched on fearfully at the end of the bed.

At this Charlie merely gave half a chuckled but quickly stopped grabbing the side of his stomach.

"Try not to move around too much son. It'll only make things worse. Everything's going to be ok now. I'll bring you're mother to see you tomorrow in the morning.' At this though Charlie merely groaned as best he could under the mask and both Bill and Mr Weasley had the suspicion it wasn't from pain.

'Now don't be like that Charlie, she's your mother and she loves you, now try and get some rest. I know it looks awful now, but you will get better I promise. Do you know what happened?" He continued soothingly looking warmly down at his somewhat helpless son.

"Someone slipped something in his drink." Percy quickly piped up in the hopes of being remotely useful to his brother.

"Do you know who did it?" Arthur continued.

"No." Percy whispered back now frightened of making too much noise.

"Well, lets not worry about that now. You just get better Charlie. Try and go to sleep." The healer soon returned and unfortunately made them all leave. Percy decided he'd rather not face his mother yet and went back with Bill to sleep on the sofa again and after a lengthy conversation with the healer and an owl to his wife that only covered what was necessary Mr Weasley decided to sit with son until morning.

"Charlie you're awake?" Mrs Weasley half cried rushing back onto the ward after going to get a cup of tea with Bill, to find Charlie wide awake and steadily trying to sit up a bit. She swooped down quickly to give him a tight hug that only made Charlie groan.

"Arggh, watch the bloody stomach mother."

"Oh Charlie, I've been ever so worried about you. Three days and I couldn't catch you half awake once." She half sobbed sitting down on the spare seat right next to her son and ignoring the tea Bill was still holding for her.

"Mum I'll be fine. You don't have to fuss!"

"Oh don't be so daft Charlie, I always have to fuss, I'm your mother it's part of my job!" She half snapped back looking both tearful and tired.

"Have we heard anything else from the ministry?" Bill asked moving round to lean on the bed next to his father.

"They're coming to speak to him tomorrow. There's not much chance of catching them though, it was a crowded muggle pub." Mr Weasley sighed, then looked back to his wife who was still straightening the sheets around Charlie's painful and bandaged stomach to be useful.

"Do Ron and Ginny know?" Bill continued.

"Yes I've sent them a letter. Fred and George dropped in earlier to show their faces and said they'd come back again tomorrow to pester you but they don't want to take any time off work and poor old Percy's hiding again." He sighed as his wife was deliberately ignorant to there third son these days in a lame attempt to stop arguments.

"Did you really have to tell Ron, I don't want him worrying?" Here Bill noticed how his mother didn't want Ron being worried where as Bill and Arthur were more concerned by Ginny worrying rather than Ron, who had occasionally proved himself quiet capable of hearing difficult news.

"Yes well, I'd rather they had the facts than anything else slightly obscured that they could pick up." He sighed yet again even harder now. Sirius was bound to have said something to Harry by now, everyone knew he had far more access to speaking to Harry while he was in school than anybody else managed. Harry was a known loyal friend and highly likely to tell Ron anything he might hear concerning the Weasley family.

"Try not to worry too much dad, I was probably just an accident, it doesn't mean anything will happen to them." Charlie explained turning slowly to his father and putting a cold freckly hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I suppose we were lucky with you. But for touch and go then son... Well you're ok now, it's best not to think what could have happened." He decided looking across to his wife who was hurriedly wiping her eyes again.

"Mum don't cry. I know you always said me been a party animal was a bad thing but actually, it worked out quiet well in the end didn't it. I'm going to be perfectly fine in a few weeks!" He tried to smile but it was no use, rather than comforting her like he wanted to she merely hugged him tightly again and cried a little bit harder.

"Percy will be glad to hear your feeling better now Charlie." Bill explained in an attempt to keep the conversation going a bit, at least he accepted that however annoying she was, his mother couldn't help but get emotional from time to time about things, it was just her way.

"I guess he's had to go back home." Charlie replied carefully, aware that his mother and possibly his father didn't know exactly why Percy might be spending more time at home than usual these days.

"Yeah well, he's not as lonely as you now is he? He seemed very worried though according to Fleur, when they brought you here. And he was in a bit of a state when we first came to see you in intensive care." Bill asked carefully continuing the conversation while Mrs Weasley started to fold Charlie's clothes and separate them into what she could wash this afternoon and what really he needed to keep with him when he went to the toilet.

"I know, well I guess he probably worked it out as quick as I did." Charlie sighed without thinking but his father caught the look and picked his son's quickly up on it.

"What? Tell me why!" Charlie merely sighed and looked to his brother who nodded with a look as a say, it's up to you little bro.

"It wasn't my drink I was drinking.' Charlie sighed then continued quietly in the hopes his mother wasn't listening properly as she shuffled things about.

'Percy spilt my drink down me front so gave me his. I drank it down and after that I started feeling ill and went back to Bill's. I thought it was the super-spice-me-curry I had for breakfast making me feel ill but it wasn't till, I started throwing up on his floor did I realise it was something else." Feeling annoyed all of a sudden, not because he'd been poisoned, but because it was going to be a very long time before his stomach could cope with his favourite super-spice-me-curry from Spicy Jim's.

"It was Percy's drink that poised you?" Mr Weasley repeated firmly, wanting to get everything quiet right before accepting it. Mrs Weasley however gave up on her folding and turned firmly back to the other three to listen silently but clearly quiet shocked and clutching her empty box of tissues.

"Yeah it was just an accident that I drank it. See mum, no-one's trying to kill me or anything." He finished turning to his mother now who had quiet promptly burst into tears again. Bill handed her the tissue box over and after half an hour of her trying to stop the tears from coming, Mr Weasley decided it would probably be best they went home. He needed to get a few things together anyway before heading up to Hogsmade at the weekend to see his youngest two children.

"Bill I shouldn't have told her." Charlie sighed pushing himself back down on the bed to be more comfortable now his mother had gone.

"You had to tell dad though and she'd have worked it out eventually."

"I'm guessing Penelope doesn't know then?"

"No and Percy doesn't want anybody else to either, he's having enough problems at the minuet trying to get enough money together before the new arrivals."

"Arrivals?"

"Yeah she's having twins. Percy's gotta go find a way to get enough stuff for both of them."

"Well does he seem happy about it yet?" Charlie wondered quiet sure his brother wasn't expected to be the first one settled down with twins and a wife.

"Yeah in his own odd way he is, it's just a bit of a shock for him that's all and well, he's worried he won't be able to make his plan work now and keep them all well supported. Penelope's not that good a budgeting and you know what Percy's like."

"Yeah has it worked out to the last knutt.' Charlie sighed with a roll of his eyes.

'I'm guessing mum hasn't got wind of this yet?"

"No not a whiff, dad knows now though, he found out when Percy told him while you were ill. Percy's a bit worried about his job and well, Dad's gonna sneak some baby stuff out for them the next time mum's away long enough for him to dig around in the attic and stuff. Percy thinks with a bit of effort he could make one of the cot's look almost brand new."

"You know if I wasn't feeling so crap every time I laughed, I'd really enjoy watching him trying to do that." Charlie explained smiling broadly now he'd finally given up on laughing.

"Banshee blood and devils snare juice. No wonder he's ill. How the hell did he survive that?" Podmore asked a little too bluntly before the next order meeting when Arthur had finally returned.

"DO you mind, that's my son your talking about?" He snapped angrily taking a strong sip of his tea and whisky provided for him by Sirius.

"I know and its good news he's going to be ok, honestly I'm glad, he's a nice lad, but still. That'd kill most people, how the hell did he manage it?" Podmore continued still showing his stunned disbelief like most the other aura order members listening to Arthur. They were all a little concerned by the recent developments in poisoning and how several aura's had already killed because of it recently, meaning for the first time in quiet a while many members of the order were quiet keen to hear Moody's advice on preventing a nasty concoction being slipped into your food.

"Well I suppose the healers were shocked by how well he was doing. Do you remember I said he's a bit of a party animal and had a habit of drinking a lot when he was out?"

"Yeah but he's young, he might as well get away with it while he still can. Your only young once and all that!" Podmore explained dryly.

"Well, when he ends up getting himself in a state, he makes himself throw up, to get the alcohol out his system and then just seems to carry on most the time from what I can tell. Well, because he managed to do that on his way back to Bill's, plus the fact that his stomach is so saturated with alcohol most the time, it diluted the poison enough to save him from taking it into his system long enough for Percy to get him to the hospital."

"Percy?" Podmore wondered cocking an eyebrow like many of the others listening in.

"Yes Percy. He waited with Charlie while Bill came to find me and it was him that decided they should take him in and sorted things out." Arthur sighed again and became slightly suspicious of what was in this tea Sirius had given him, to make him feel so relaxed. Sirius had just handed him the cup when he sat down and surprisingly Arthur hadn't thought to ask what was in it.

"Well I suppose we can't expect all your son's to be clones of you." Podmore decided lounging back in his chair and quite aware by how quiet Tonks seemed to be in the corner soaking things in.

"He's a bit annoyed at the minuet, keeps causing the odd problems on his ward." Arthur sighed whishing his son could be more like his older brother some times.

It worried Arthur sometimes just how out of control Charlie could possibly be, there had already been a fair few incidents his father had been forced to come and step in on and he was sure there were many more that he didn't know about. Bill may be good at keeping an eye on his little brothers but Arthur was sure Charlie should be starting to calm down now, at least a little bit.

"Well it's understandable he'd be annoyed at being poisoned like that so would anybody else!"

"That's not why he's annoyed. Doesn't seem to be troubling him too much because it wasn't him they were trying to poison. He's annoyed because the healers have signed him off alcohol for six months so his liver and stomach can have a proper amount of time to repair. And for the time being he's got to stick to very simple foods and is incapable of standing up for very long. Charlie's like the twins, fidgets constantly and hates been stuck in one place for very long."

Arthur finished shaking his head somewhat and extremely glad his wife wasn't here to see him looking so miserable. He'd spent most the week convincing her it was all going to be ok and the stress of his job wasn't doing anything for his overall health, every time he came home from work she'd be pacing by the kitchen door before bursting in to tears when she saw him.

"I can some-what relate. He'll get over it eventually." Sirius added picking at the remains of his dinner from a chair by the fireplace while taking the time to give Tonks curious looks, who merely ignored the other men. She was used to having to listen to a bunch of what she considered grumpy old men, chewing the fat about the day in the evening. It was usually best just to let them get on with it she decided, or at least that was what her mother assured her was the case.

"Yes well, I'll be happy to have him home again for a while when he gets out. Fleur's worried about him too much and would rather he wasn't left at there's all day so unfortunately, it's a bit of a last resort for him to come home. I'll be glad for the company though, it's still weird not having any of them home these days." Arthur finally decided as some consolation.

Although he had no favourites among his children he cared about them all, Charlie unlike the twins who merely caused a lot of problems for his wife, was mature enough (in theory) now to be another equal in the house and yet young enough not to be weighed down by the troubles of a father's world and offer some light relief in the evenings.

After the meeting was over, Tonks headed up to bed rather quickly despite the fact that Remus's wasn't there and made a point of sleeping in her own rarely used bed and not his like she often did when she missed him to mull things over. She'd been ever so worried when the reports came back that out of all the Weasley children, it was Charlie who was desperately ill in hospital and after forcing her to respect the Weasley family's privacy (even if the mother hen never thought to do this with other families). Tonks decided that now it was clear he was going to be ok and looking towards the day for him to come home, she thought it would be ok to go and see how he was for herself.

Charlie had been day dreaming again in his half sleep, pleasant thoughts about some lovely girl he'd spent the night with and was just passing the time after an early tea and before the hospital got quiet enough to go to sleep in. He hated being sat around in hospital, illness was never something that sat well with him, unless he was completely incapable of moving and that never really happened very often.

Over the past few days though now his visitor's didn't stop all day and he wasn't constantly asleep, he liked laying down in bed daydreaming about girls (even if it wasn't quiet enough for what he really liked to do when he daydreamed). That was actually the reason he was half looking forward to going home for a bit. He liked his old room and was looking forward to claiming it back from his other brothers when they stopped. At least then he might be more likely to get half an hour peace and quiet to day dream as he wished.

"Not interrupting you am I?" Tonks asked sweetly, puling her work robes off her plain clothes and sitting down on the spare chair.

"Err no, it's ok. Err, come sit down." He explained completely surprised to see her smiling back at him in his hospital pajarmers and home knitted jumper, (blue to match his eyes). Surprisingly he didn't feel half as uncomfortable as he thought he would on meeting her in such a state of undress.

"Thanks. I hear you have to be careful what you eat theses day so brought you a nice healthy piece of watermelon. Poison free of course." She added with another smile handing over a little box she'd picked up on the way.

"Oh thanks. I don't get to eat much these days. People seem to think I'm useless."

"You're not useless Charlie. But take care not to ruin that body of yours much more, I mean, it's not as if you can cover it up easily like me now is it." She replied looking around at the empty bed next to him and the slightly open window on the other side.

"He's gone home lucky sod, it's been ever so dull here." Charlie explained following her gaze around the room.

"Well you shant be in here to long will you?"

"No, I can go home next week. Still, I could do with something to do that doesn't involve standing up." He grinned showing his best cheeky boy grin.

"You were always such an odd ball. I gather you've been banned from alcohol?" Tonks continued trying to hide behind her smile.

"Yeah its bloody crap, I'll never stick to it as long as they say. Couldn't cope!"

"I would have thought you'd gone off pubs a bit now."

"Nah, well maybe that one, but I could still drink beer at home and stuff. Mum's trying to ban me from going out after dark and stuff now. Not sure how long I'm going to last at home but I think dad could do with the male company for a while, so Bill's making me at least try it for a bit."

"Well I think he might be looking forward to it. I know he loves your mother and all but still, one on one must be a bit too loving!"

"You can never have to much loving Tonks but I know what ya mean." Charlie grinned and then sighed and immediately regretted it.

"Need some pain draft." Tonks asked looking out on to the hallway to see if she could spot a healer.

"No I'm ok, just twinges a bit when I move. It's agony to eat anything though.' He explained sitting to one side more to be comfortable while he thought of something pleasant and suitable to say.

'How have you been, I hear the ministry has been rather busy lately?"

"Yeah I've been a bit busy. There's always lots to do, specially now. Haven't seen you in a while though, surprised you remember me?"

"Oh I'd never forget you Tonks. You're one of a kind." He replied a little too eagerly.

"I'll take that as a complement I think."

"You should. Your really are."

"Charlie I..?"

"How's Remus?" Charlie butted in firmly before she could really think of a suitable reply.

"He's very well. What about you? Still lonely?"

"No got a girl in every pub just cant remember her name." Charlie grinned forcing himself to be more like his idiotic appearance now the pain had started to subside a bit.

"Same old same old I see. Oh well, least you're still in one piece. Bill seems very happy with Fleur these days." Tonks wondered hoping to keep the subject far away from her and Remus if she could.

"He is. He adores her and she's determined not to loose him to anyone. Gets really quiet protective of him, its quiet sweet really the way she is. Seems to think the sun shine's out his arse when everyone knows it comes out mine!" Charlie sighed heavily then quickly grabbed his side to hold it in place better.

"How's your mother recently? I've not seen her in a while." Tonks wondered a little guilty when she hoped she had some small trouble to keep her mind busy.

"Lucky you! Well she's ok, bit upset but she'll get me to fuss over soon so she'll be in her element and far better I'm sure."

"I'm glad, I know she worries about you all in her own, err, odd little way."

"How's yours?"

"Happy, and looking forward to Christmas when I've managed to get a few days off this year."

"Don't you always?"

"No, last year I had to work Christmas day and then it ended up being right through the holidays. The money was good but still, she was ever so annoyed I didn't come home once."

Tonks carried on chatting politely for a little while longer but soon left to head back to her mum's for a good nights kip. She had said to Remus she wouldn't leave Sirius on his own while he was away, but it was another long order meeting tonight and he'd agreed to send her home so he could get another book off Andromeda easily. Charlie however had no where to go and after smiling and joking through his evening check up like always, he quickly laid down to rest in his favourite memory for most the night.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four - 'Oh sod it, I can knock him out later!'

_"Ah good, it appears Moody's managed to get a message to Kingsley and he's brought along some of the auras."_ _Dumbledore explained, as the hunched figures stood out in the deserted scrap of moorland, with the wind howling and not a single living person for miles around._

_"Try not to be too difficult Sirius, if one of em, you know. They were just doing there job, they weren't to know you were innocent!" Lupin muttered quietly from under his old worn traveling cloak pulled up high to keep the cold out. He'd had very little time to get to know Sirius recently but now the order was being reassembled he had the oddest hope they'd be friends again, just for Harry and his father's sake. Sirius though could clearly see that Remus was almost the exact same nitwit he was from before his spell in Azkaban, it disappointed him a bit to see his friend so shabby but at least it made Remus easy to understand, he was after all only more of the same._

_"I'll keep me temper seen as Snape's not joining us." Sirius grumbled quietly back from under his heavy hood. His voice hadn't got used to use yet and still croaked and grumbled regularly with his moods. But despite the heavy air, he was feeling far more useful to Harry now than ever before in one of his caves and despite the fact that no would could tell, he was actually in a good mood today._

_"Good, you came to look after Harry remember!' Lupin added firmly but quietly continued. Sirius merely rolled his eyes at this and Lupin knew it, although as he always did thought it was best ignored._

_'How is he anyway?"_

_"Pissed off and won't admit it. Hate's been stuck at the Dursley's and he'd hardly been there a weekend. Boy hates there, that's why he won't talk to me about it ever." Sirius grumbled but had softened now he thought about his godson. Not that anybody else could tell he wasn't completely empty, crying, happy or just constipated by his expressions._

_"Come in close we have a few more to wait for and then I shall begin." Dumbledore explained as the new aura's finally reached a closer distance and started to move in to an arch around Dumbledore and McGonagall. _

_Sirius however was suddenly aware by how one of the aura's seemed to be watching him closely under there trademark blank-none descript robes. At a glance they all looked male, strong and indistinguishable apart from the slight height differences. He was about to take offence when the others started to lower there hoods at Dumbledore's request, now the last three figures expected were moving out from behind the far off trees towards them. Sirius was obliged to follow with a nudge from Remus that Sirius felt was completely unnecessary but also chose to ignore and was surprised to notice just how many curious faces he saw around and actually recognised even if they did all look older. _

_"Is that Sirius Black over there?" They heard a heavy voice wonder only bothering with half a whisper._

_"He is here at my request Podmore." Dumbledore put in quickly having expected more than a little distaste to Sirius's presence at first. He however was sure Sirius had an important part to play in Harry's life and was intended to include him as often as he could. You never can be quiet sure how useful some people are in a group like this until the time came for them to show it._

_"You mean that twat's been given me the run around for nearly a year now and now he's standing right before me, plain as wood and I can't do a thing about it?" He grumbled seeming more annoyed at the situation than Sirius himself._

_"Pretty much." Sirius half smiled moving closer with Remus and curious to see how the other side were, he'd gotten quiet good at getting away from aura's having had more than one little run in over the last few years._

_"Bloody worlds gone nuts! I suppose you either innocent or got a very good tongue on ya!"_

_"Innocent as always." Sirius grumbled back not yet taking the time to check the other aura's faces, this one seemed to be showing a great danger of punching Sirius just to make him self feel better._

_"Fucking hell, Tonks you seen this?" He turned to his companion who'd only just moved into Sirius's eye line. His fist thought was, 'wow I recognise that name', then to 'I wonder if Ted had any other relatives' and finally to his voiced thought._

_"Bloody hell, that you under there Nymphadora?" At this though it was clearly confirmed as the only young woman around, flinched at the sound of her own name. _

_Sirius however, despite his odd appearance seemed even odder as he strode over towards her still in his dirty stolen boots and half torn off Azkaban robes just visible under his cloak, to actually very affectionately, hug the dark wizard catcher like he could have done it yesterday. _

_"Don't call me that, Snuffles." She snapped back hugging him warmly despite the smell and quickly letting go to take yet another long look at him._

_"How's ya mother?" Sirius continued sure Order meetings before were never going to be this much fun._

_"God is that all you've got to say to me, after all these years. How's me flaming mother!" She complained frowning slightly around the mouth which only seemed to increase Sirius's pleasure in seeing the daughter of his favourite relative._

_"Well my first thought was you can't be that old yet. You were just a little brat last I saw and then me second thought, was maybe you're ya mother."_

_"Na I'm me. And I'm not a brat and she's fine. Very worried about you though, drove me bloody barmy when ya got out, I've never seen me mother so hysterical, I mean don't get me wrong she's still completely nuts but I've just not seen her like that before!" She sighed, at this there was a slight nodding agreement from Podmore, that Sirius at least, didn't appreciate._

_"What ya doing here anyway?" Sirius wondered aware he might seem a little out of place standing where he was but nobody had said anything yet and he just didn't care anyway, this was his Nymphi and they'll be dammed if anyone tried to stop him from chatting with her._

_"Moody brought me. You?" She replied casually breaking all the rules concerning polite conversation with a wanted murderous raving lunatic._

_"Still Harry's godfather aren't I.' Sirius explained brightly at his choice of introducing himself._

'_And I was hoping for summet other than rats for dinner! Remus promised me some chicken, can't pass up a cooked chicken now can I?" He chuckled but his voice sounded a little more like a coughing fit than a chuckle, this took Tonks by surprise to see Sirius looking so bad, she hadn't seen him before, but if this was Sirius two years out of Azkaban she worried about what state he must have been in. _

_He looked hungry and gaunt, like his face had long since lost the use of smiling, his eyes glared out at things and started them down and his voice sounded strained and empty, like it was taking all of his energy to come across as at least human to Tonks. She knew better than to let it show much but anyone watching could see the sight of Sirius was giving her in particular some discomfort even if it was maxed by the conformation that he was indeed innocent and someone else knew it for sure._

_"Seriously?" Podmore butted in again._

_"Yeah course, why else would I come?" Sirius wondered, sure he didn't remember laughing at this aura when they dragged him off. But he did laugh at quiet a few so couldn't be completely sure._

_"Just didn't think you would still be that's all. Got a lovely mug shot of ya' on me wall!" He added with still half a grin of disbelief._

_"Ahh, Arthur I'm glad you could come." Dumbledore began as Sirius moved back over to stand with Remus and whisper who Tonks and her mother were, while Arthur greeted Dumbledore with two younger figures in toe._

_"I hope we aren't late." He began pleasantly._

_"We were just waiting for you." Dumbledore explained leading the way back to the centre and nearer to Sirius and Remus._

_"Molly wants to be of some help too, but she decided to remain at home tonight with our younger four, what with the twins and all we decided it wouldn't be a good idea to both leave the house for an entire evening." He explained standing firmly as Hagrid moved over._

_"That's understandable." He half chuckled to McGonagall._

_"But these are my eldest boys, Bill and Charlie, they wanted to come when I told them about the order. Unfortunately though, Percy has decided to take a different root and shant be joining us." Arthur explained starting off the introductions as he gestured to each shockingly red hair son in turn._

_"That is regrettable, but not unexpected given our last correspondence.' Dumbledore half sighed also before turning towards Moody and the aura's, it was going to be a very long night for him after having had a very long day._

_'Moody I see you've been busy since we last spoke."_

_"Yes I have, but we need all we can get. You know Kingsley, he's got captain's job now, this is Podmroe, Smithson, Jaquin and Wheatley. And then those are fresh farmers just qualified in' last two years. Daniels, King, Tonks, Tolling, Wood and Walton. Good lads all of 'em and should prove 'emselves useful."_

_"Oi!" Tonks snapped quickly, always determined to point out that women were just as good as aura's as men, if not better in most cases. All she had to do now was find more opportunity's where she was better than the other men._

_"Cept' Tonks course." He added with a low growl as Sirius started to suppress what in many previous years ago, would have been a loud snort of laughter but was now barely a snuffle._

_"Thank-you Moody."_

_"I recon we can get hold of some more given a bit of time to check em' out properly." Moody growled pleased with his handy work, even Tonks he was sure would prove herself useful some time soon._

_"For those who are unaware this is Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Hestia Jones and Elphias Doge, Mr and Mrs Welconies. And of course Minerva and Hagrid are to my left. Now I shall begin by telling you what Harry Potter has told me from the end of last year. You are aware I believe that Voldermort is back and if he is gathering his supporters already it is only a matter of time now, so we must do the same and be prepared his next move as I am not entirely sure what it will be."_

Dumbledore continued to talk well into the night and explain exactly what had happened over this last year and exactly what he felt needed to be done.

Charlie was never going to forget that first night at the order meeting, the things he heard were things he never dreamed possible and to know Harry had so clearly been stuck in the middle of it all for a year was disturbing to say the least. Voldermort was back and Podmroe was right, the world had turned upside down and gone nuts that night. When it was almost over, Charlie wasn't sure what to do, what to say, how useful he could possibly be and so resorted to standing by his brother silently watching on as of all things he found himself talking to a convict, a werewolf, an ex-aura and a new aura who was the strangest thing of all. He never expected most the things that happened that night but she was the oddest of all, a young, rather attractive women, that seemed to be driving him barmy every time he thought about her after that night.

_"I gather you're Ron Weasley's father. You should be very proud of him." Sirius croaked firmly after shaking Mr Weasley's hand who, after hearing so much from Ron about him was eager to see for himself what the convict was like, even Hermione was exceptionally pleased with him as Harry's godfather._

_"I am. He seems very pleased with you for Harry's sake and I don't mind admitting he is very dear to our family. It's a pleasure to meet you at last."_

_"He mentions you every now and then. Sez you're always very nice to him. Feed him a lot and take good care of him when he comes to stay an stuff. You and you're wife."_

_"Oh well thank-you, she is wiling to take him away from his aunts and move him more permanently in to our family if only Dumbledore would allow it. To be honest whenever he comes to stay she's never too keen on letting him go again. He's a very nice lad, and always trying to be helpful unlike my lot."_

"_Oi." Charlie couldn't help putting in as his father gestured over to his rather untidy and unhelpful son's. Out of all of them Charlie was well known to be the least domesticated. Bill however nudged his back and the outraged past by un-noticed._

_"He has reason's for keeping Harry there. We can't go against them." Lupin put in quickly before Sirius had any chance to let his anger roll out in any way shape or form, about how much he hated leaving Harry to go live with his hateful aunt. For a long time Remus merely believed that Dumbledore knew best, even now he believed Dumbledore knew best but if ever he was to have made a mistake it would be the lack of any other options for Harry other than his aunt._

_"I know, I know. I often have to remind her and Ron. But he is always welcome, but oh my, he looked ever so miserable when we left him in London with his uncle this summer."_

_"I know, he won't admit how bad it is, but I'm worried what sort of a mess he'll be in the next time I get to see him." Sirius continued blankly and rather coldly for the Weasley's to understand him._

_"I'm afraid I've never seen him so depressed. Nor has Ron but I'm sure he will be ok. It's intolerable to watch him suffer these days I must say but I suppose you already know that."_

_"Has Ron mentioned him recently? It is a pain to write these days and I was just wondering." Sirius wondered aloud accidentally._

_"Oh Harry never seems to put anything remotely down on paper from what I can tell. His letters are always full of Hogwarts and Hermione from whatever I see of them. Ron is never so pleased with them though, he must see something in letters that I can't." Sirius paused for a moment looking at the muddy ground, Harry was probably quiet capable of conveying his misery to his friends without actually telling them. Sirius whished more than anything that some day, preferably soon he would be close enough to see the same from him. To be close enough to Harry as a person to be able to see his pain and fix it for him. With the current state of things though Sirius was highly suspicious that this wouldn't happen any time soon and consequently he went back in to his bad mood._

_"I guess you had no idea Ron was coming to see me? And I'm sorry for breaking his leg, it wasn't what I meant to do. I was after the fucking rat!" Sirius began again after a few moments silence. He'd been thinking all day about ways to talk to this man, as he was determined if nothing else to find out about the Weasley family that Harry seemed to adore being with more than anyone else._

_"Not a clue. I knew he'd met you and was disappointed somewhat after warning Harry several times not to go looking for you whatever he heard, but in the end I'm just glad you aren't what you appeared to be and pleased Ron had the courage to stay with Harry and help you out."_

_"No-one is more pleased by that than I am. Trust me, the couple of idiots have no idea how close to danger and not just because of Remus here. I could hardly sleep for weeks for worrying about what sort of trouble they'd get themselves into next and along came this bloody tournament! Hermione was supposed to be sensible and fussy like Remus here, but she seems very..." At this Sirius wasn't quite sure what it was about Hermione that seemed so odd. She had all the attributes of being a bookish sort of nit wit and yet she seemed capable of more than just holding her own._

"_Balls-ie!" Charlie quickly put in to be helpful, he knew what Sirius meant by Hermione being odd, she wasn't like any of the girls he got in to bed with. And after seeing her take on the twins and win he had to admit he had quite a bit of respect for her._

"_Yes. I thought she'd be more girly." He grumbled not thinking that Remus would be offended by being referred to as a dangerous creature of the forest so lightly. He wasn't the most dangerous thing at the school he was sure. Bill and his father though weren't quiet sure what this balls-ness meant, it was just a nonsense word Charlie often came out with when he couldn't think of proper English. Tonks however was rather surprised at the younger red-head, clearly it was taking all of his effort not to behave like an entertaining jerk and as she pondered about him, Remus finally noticed the thoughtful smile on her face._

_"I agree. They've ended up in that forest far too many times and I'm sure I only ever get half the story from Ron." Arthur sighed more and more pleased about Sirius, every second longer they stood there. It wasn't long after though that it was the Weasley's turn to split off and head home leaving Sirius and Remus to lay low again for the night and then see about retaking the old Black Family home as the new order headquarters once Dumbledore was properly prepared to be the secret keeper. _

Charlie had after that night a boring few days. He'd deliberately moved things around with work so he could be around for the first wave of order meetings which seemed to be happening in stages every few days. Not everybody turned up to every meeting as Dumbledore was only calling on the select people he whished to talk to when necessary. Luckily he stuck with Bill most the time and didn't have to say much as their father had already done it on another private conversation before so his job usually ended up being to listen and remember things so far. Once they realised that he had at least been through some of the aura tests, Charlie got the feeling that many of the aura's, particularly the older one's, viewed him as potential cannon fodder and this put him off being around them without Bill.

It was over a fortnight later though when he found himself lazing back against the bar with a drink in one hand and a slightly annoyed face that his friend had stood him up tonight. It wasn't really his fault, he'd been called to swap shifts with someone else that night and rather than going directly home, empty handed he figured he might as well have a drink. He was now on his third though when all of a sudden, in walked that aura girl he hadn't stopped thinking about for a few days now looking to buy a drink next to him.

At first he was going to say hello but quickly took a sip of his beer when he remember what Bill had said about not talking to anybody outside the order in case it aroused suspicion about how they met.

_"It's ok you can talk to me here. I'm off duty now." She smiled sipping on her pint and puling up a stool._

_"Oh well, hello then." Charlie replied mentally slapping himself for coming out with such a crap opening sentence, girls always noticed a crap opening sentence, if you don't get them hooked within the first thirty seconds you can never get the to truly like you._

_"So do you often come in here?"_

_"No, I was supposed to be meeting a friend and they've stood me up." Charlie continued taking a silent deep breath. _

'Stupid, I shouldn't be nervous, I talk to fit birds all the time.' _He mumbled at himself while gulping on his pint more to pass time._

_"Stood up by a girl that's not good." She laughed quietly looking around subtly at who else was in ear shot._

_"Na just someone from school I used to know. I don't get stood up by girls, ever!" He added more cockily as he got half way down his drink in another two gulps._

_"Ah, don't ever get stood up by girls. Well you must be quiet the charmer then. Unless of course you've got some steady girlfriend hiding at home that would never let ya stand her up?"_

_"Na no girlfriend. That's more of a Bill thing." He added with a cheeky grin._

_"Ah so he's the calm boring one and you're the party animal standing around in an old man's pub drinking on his own."_

_"Err, well I wouldn't call him boring, he's not exactly an angel, just better at hiding it that's all and we've already covered that I was stood up so no need to mock my loneliness in an old man's pub. The beer is actually rather reasonable priced!"_

_"Ah so you're a couple of rebels then that drive your poor father barmy." Tonks smiled again entertained by his blatant cockiness._

_"Yeah well I think we've been surpassed by the twins now." He added leaning in closer out of habit._

_"Yeah I've heard about some of your brothers antics. But rumour has it you were nearly as bad."_

_"Yeah I suppose, but hey, just causing a bit of a mess, I have more of a really annoying curious nature than them, gets me in to all sorts of bother." He added with a bit of a laugh._

_"Come on, I'll get ya another drink and we can sit down over there. It's nice to have a chance to talk to someone who isn't a bolding, middle aged man of some description." She smiled gesturing over towards a seat and leaning over the bar to by four drinks. Two pints and two glass's of Jack Daniels._

_"So do you come in here often?" Charlie asked leaning sideways while he dropped his jacket in the space next to him in the little leather booth._

_"Every now and then. It's some times on my way home from work so I drop in every now and then for a drink to calm down before bed."_

_"I guess, it's very busy where you work these days."_

_"It's always very busy. One thing or another needs seeing to and so when your sign up it's a case of long hours and very little sleep until you finally drop off one day. The training alone is enough to kill you but to keep going at that high pace day in day out is really hard."_

_"How'd you manage it? Not that I've got anything against women they are, I agree just as good as anybody else, but I'm sure your in a minority."_

_"I am, which is one of the reason's why I tried out. It was suggested while I was at school in my last year because of my err, particular special talent."_

_"Special talent?" Charlie wondered raising an eye brow curiously now. That dam curiosity had kicked in and there was no way he wasn't going to find out about it some time._

_"Yeah well, I can't really explain it here.' She began leaning in closer to Charlie and deliberately enlarging her breasts ever so subtly so he'd make a point of noticing them all of a sudden._

_'It_ _been a muggle pub and all. But maybe later I'll show ya." She finished sitting up properly again and smiling before downing her glass and starting on her beer._

The evening continued much as Charlie wanted and exactly as Tonks dictated. They got through several rounds of drinks and moved through a variety of different topics until the bell was tolled for the bar to close and they started their way out the pub and down the road laughing quietly together. Reaching the end of the alleyway Tonks turned to Charlie as he swayed a bit with the alcohol and grabbed his shoulder as they started to calm down in the fresh air.

_"Wow, I'd never thought someone as fun as you would be in your pro-err-ffession?"_

_"Yeah well you're full of surprises too. Did you really get away with sleeping with that women on the morning of her wedding?"_

_"Yep, helped her into her dress and everything!" Charlie laughed back leaning deliberately up close to her so he could hold on to her arms._

_"Wow, so you must sleep with a lot of women then?" She laughed quietly leaning forward on to Charlie's shoulders as they staggered slightly towards the back wall of the pub they'd just left._

_"Yeah well more than some. I'm just not that much of a settler person and I can't help being fit. Just like you." He chuckled before gulping slightly as he felt his body pushed slowly against the wall by a very cheeky looking black haired witch._

_"Did_ _you say you have a flat round here?" She grinned._

_"Yeah. You wanna see it?" He asked carefully gauging the situation as best he could, but his cock's curiosity was kicking in too much now and not just his own._

_"Maybe in the morning. Is it far?" She continued glad she'd been spitting her shots in to a bottle of beer half the night to stop herself from getting too drunk._

_"No, not too far, just a couple of streets. I'm a bit too drunk to apperate though, it's never been a specialty of mine to be honest."_

_"That's ok, we can walk or err, stagger." She laughed taking him by the arm and deliberately tripping slightly on the grate._

They managed it all the way through the back streets quietly to the block of flats Charlie had been living in these past few months. Tonks had laughed as best she could every time Charlie slipped on the curbs crossing the roads without falling over herself and what with his cheeky manner and the warm night, by the time they'd stumbled up the deserted stairs trying not to wake the neighbors she was actually rather giddy and not particularly looking forward to knocking him out once they were inside.

It was a standard tactic, get someone a bit drunk, chat them up to find out what they were like. Offer to walk them home and laugh and joke all the way, then once they were in and possibly even drinking again, put them in a sleep and leave them till morning. By which time you've refilled through there things, got as much information as possible and left without any trace other than a blurred hazy memory.

_"So err, this is you then, 12B?" She laughed leaning against the wall as Charlie foraged around in search of the correct order of keys._

After finding out exactly what was out there ready and waiting in the world. Bill had made a point of securing there flats better but the only problem for Charlie was, his was a bit too secure and he sometimes struggled to remember which key went in which barely visible lock.

_"Yeah this is me, when I can find the bloody key hole!" He grumbled finally getting the third lock undone._

_"Well I could break the door down for ya!" Tonks laughed surprised by how often she found her eyes checking him out from behind._

_"Na got it now. Do you want to come in?" He asked a little timidly pushing the door open a jar and turning around to face Tonks and her smiling face._

_"Yes." She replied firmly grabbing hold of his neck and pushing her lips up close for kiss as they stumbled backwards into the flat._

_"Hmm. Nice." Charlie mumbled after flicking his wand so the door sealed it-self while Tonks started yanking her jacket off still kissing his face softly._

_"You're ever so soft ya' know?"_

_"Thanks." Was all he managed as she pushed his jacket off too dropping them to the floor and pushing her feet out of her shoes roughly._

_"Did you enjoy tonight?" She mumbled letting his hands wander slightly around her back to pull her in closer. _

_"Hmm, might enjoy the rest of it more though. Your ever so pretty." He mumbled back moving around to kiss her neck softly as Tonks fumbled for her wand._

'No, no, no, Tonks! Just coz he's fit! You really shouldn't get involve! Just do it, knock him out and do what you came for.'

'Oh god but he's so good at it. I've been so board recently. And it's not as if I have to tell anybody. I could just lie, it's not hard, I have to do it all the time with other jobs.'

'He's just a job Tonks. Don't get involved knock him out and dump him on the bed.' _She was struggling to force herself to do her job and because she'd delayed, her wand was still in her pocket and her hands were drifting up his chest to start fumbling with the button's on his shirt while he still kissed her softly on the neck._

'Oh sod it, I can knock him out later.' _She finally decided giving in to her annoying hormones and yanking his shirt open so it started to fall to the floor._

_"Bed?" He suddenly asked as she smiled at his although pale and freckly chest she couldn't help but think_ 'qwaur, he must work out a lot!' as _he started yanking at the bottom of her t-shirt till it rode up suitably for him to cop a feel._

_"Hmm." She mumbled back._

_"Potion?"_

_"Sorry, not got any?" She mumbled, as his shoes too came off now and she found her waist being pulled firmly against something very warm and very hard._

_"I have, wait here a sec.' He explained looking around the room a moment._

_'Do you want a drink?" He asked politely heading over towards one of the two doors leading out the room._

_"I'm ok." She smiled back as he disappeared through the door obviously to do some probably much needed tidying judging by the junk left laying around the main body of the living room come kitchen. Tonks could hardly complain, her flat was just as bad and at least his didn't smell of damp. In a few moments after she'd had a quick look around he came back out to find her not far from the door smiling._

_"Sorry_ _but you really didn't want to go in there until I'd put a few things away." He grinned grabbing hold of her waist eagerly again before continuing to kiss her, something that didn't seem to want to stop. It didn't take long before Tonks herself was undoing his trousers first, stepping out of her own and finding the vest top-bra being yanked over her head as she was the one to push him down on the bed._

'The things I have to do for the order!' _She found herself thinking as his soft purposeful lips started down to her still enlarged breasts and his strong young hands drifted to his favourite place of a woman._

'God he wasn't kidding, he must have sex a lot if he's this quick to find what I like.'

'Randy twat!'

_But Tonks wasn't the only one talking to herself while they suddenly seemed to roll up close and start frolicking with each other. Neither had said a word since they'd got into the room but it was clear they both knew what they were doing. Charlie however, after rejoicing in just how wonderful Tonks looked under her clothes, and then rejoicing even more in the fact that he'd soon worked out she wasn't the sort to fake it, kept shouting at himself in his head._

'Oh bollocks Bill's gonna kill me! Oh bollocks Bill's gonna kill me when he finds out I've shagged an order member! Fuck her legs are nice!' _This only repeated itself a few times in his head as she'd starting doing things to him that just made everything else melt away into a blur when it was done well._

_"Want more?" He mumbled retuning to her ear now the pair was about as turned on as they were ever going to get._

_"Had any potion?" Tonks mumbled back deliberately rubbing the small of his back where he seemed to like it and gasp every now and then._

_"Hmm." He mumbled back trying his best not to groan as he found his body nearly melting with pressure._

'What's the matter with me, she's just a fit bird? Don't fall to pieces now and come too soon.' _Charlie groaned in his head looking longingly into her eyes as she pulled him closer with a heavy deep throated sigh._

'Oh come on what more of a hint do you need than that. I'm not gonna do all the bloody work here.' _She grumbled to herself before finally Charlie rolled his body slowly on top kissing all the time and pushed himself quickly down and in to rock clumsily at first back and forth until he finally worked out how she wanted to do it and set the rhythm going._

'Oh God, oh god, oh god, she's so bloody fit how the hell can I hold it back! No, not yet, don't come yet, she'll think me bloody crap!' _He heaved inadvertently following orders and moving quicker as Tonks wanted._

'Oh god I haven't had sex in far too long!' _She decided, now Charlie had stopped fumberling and got going properly the way she liked._

'Why does he look like that though, am I no good, has it been that long that I'm bloody crap in bed.' _She suddenly wondered seeing Charlie's odd expression and closed eyes. The reality was he was pushing back the embarrassment of blowing his top so soon but unfortunately, his randy young male body wasn't doing a very good job of it. Seconds later he pushed his body down and groaned loudly. _

_After a couple of moments rest though he rolled his head back off the pillow and turned to Tonks to see her smiling at him._

_"I'm sorry I was so quick. I couldn't help it, you had me turned on for too long."_

_"I know, well don't worry about it. Err, want to go again?" She wondered carefully covering her annoyance that men were always so bloody useless and needed breaks so often in bed. Plus the fact that some how THEY always managed to make YOUR fault that THEY came too soon!_

_"Err ok, just a sec, I need a drink of water." Charlie replied back laying out the bed a bit and flicking his wand so a glass of water appeared. Sipping a bit he rolled back into bed properly and had another go. _

_Within a couple of hours though, Tonks was snoozing gently next to Charlie's sleeping body, wondering if she could possibly get up and poke around his flat yet without waking him and after having sex, the guilt factor was in danger of kicking in now._

'Yeah I gotta do me job.' _She finally decided. Climbing out of bed slowly she fished out her knickers and his t-shirt before creeping into the living room to retrieve her jacket. Finding the little bottle of liquid she crept back to the bed next to him and after kissing him gently on the lips poured a few drops down his throat so he'd sleep on for hours_. _Then, finding all her clothes she had a quick wash, got dressed properly, made herself a cup of tea and started digging through his draws for a diary. _

_After making a copy of everything she found remotely useful she slipped them all in a bag and started cleaning up after herself. There wasn't much to do, she'd only had a bit of toast and a cup of tea but true to her profession, she made sure the only signs of her being here were on the intimate spots of Charlie's body and let herself out._

The next time Charlie got to see Tonks was several days later at an order meeting, where she slipped in late with Podmore and left early with Kinglsey to do a job. He'd smiled weakly at her but she'd barely caught his eye back before disappearing without a word to anyone but looking rather serious. He couldn't help it, he was constantly thinking about her and couldn't help but feel disappointed every time he walked into a room and she wasn't there smiling at him.

It was pathetic really, how many women had he had one night stands with after a few weeks of knowing them and then not bothered to get in touch with them after. And here he was sat in Bill's flat miserable and grumpy because some lass he'd slept with hadn't bothered to get back in touch and he had no idea where she lived or anything. You couldn't just mail a love letter to the middle of order HQ and expect to get a welcomed reception.

_"Oh come on Charlie. What the hell's the matter with you? All you've done is sulk and mope about the place for days now." Bill complained, sitting down on the sofa next to him with a magazine._

_"I'm not moping!" Charlie snapped back, a bit too viciously for his idiotic young nature to ever be considered normal._

_"Seriously chill boy. What's the matter with you? You're all miserable and it's not like you." He continued giving up on the magazine to read and held it like a prop so Charlie wouldn't think he was being pestered too much._

_"It's just this girl that's all." Charlie half groaned before flopping sideways in his seat and burying his face in the cushion to keep his facial expression hidden from Bill. Unfortunately, Bill seemed to read Charlie better than his father could now, after Arthur had finally decided that he probably didn't want to know certain things about his son's and what they may or may not get up to when he wasn't around._

_"What, did you catch something? Don't you think by now you should have learned to be more careful about where you stick your sodding..." Bill complained always skeptical by the amount of women Charlie seemed to get through, as despite the bravado and jokes, Bill suspected that it was probably quiet a few more than he seemed to let on._

_"No! Honestly how thick do you think I am? You make out like I have no sodding self control"_

_"Well you don't Charlie!" Was the mumbled reply he got as his brother attempted to look like he'd read a passage of the page and flicked it over. _

_"It's just not worked out how I expected that's all."_

_"Well I can't say you haven't been warned. Have a one night stand with some girl who thinks it's more than it is and you'll end up with problem's." Bill decided it was probably nothing very much judging by the way Charlie seemed to be just tired and a probably a little worried by some of the things they'd been told about in the last few weeks and left it at that._

'Oh crap is that all I am. Some randy bloke she picked up in a bar and had a one night stand with, and then I've just been ditched coz I'm no good. I know I was quick that first time but still, it picked up afterwards didn't it? I was much better after that and she enjoyed it. She must have had a good time too, but then, did she just fake it and I was too drunk to tell the difference? Oh man this is crazy!' _Charlie grumbled as he laid out in his bed trying to soak up any smell Tonks had left on his now stale sheets, when all of a sudden he decided that he'd go out and try a bar or something tomorrow night before heading home to Bill's._

_"If ya get back before us then you've got a key haven't ya!" Bill asked pulling his coat on in the hallway of the railway pub._

_"Yeah, I'll probably be out quiet late though like usual. Err, what time you getting back?" Charlie sighed fiddling with his hair in the mirror._

_"Oh really, really late. Might even end up being about dawn. If it gets to be that late though I might just stop over at Tom's." Bill decided as the group of hungry bank employee's waited outside for him to catch up._

_"Oh ok. Well see you tomorrow some time."_

_"You sure your gonna be ok on ya own? I mean you can come along if ya want."_

_"No, its ok, I'm waiting for someone anyway." Charlie replied pushing him out the door and grabbing his own coat the minuet he was sure Bill was quiet a far way down the road on a search for food with his work mates._

_He knew it was a lame plan, hanging around the pubs Tonks had mentioned in the hopes of seeing her again, but it was the best he could do. Failing that he was just going to get completely wasted back at Bill's and probably end up looking at porn until dawn. _

_At first Charlie was just having a drink in a pub and then moving quickly on but after three or four he decided that really the wasted and porn plan was looking like the best he was going to get tonight. But wondering over towards the toilets he suddenly met Tonks herself coming out the ladies and couldn't help but brighten up inside at seeing her, and then feel sick and uncomfortable because she probably wasn't interested in him much._

_"Oh hello there." She smiled then took him gently by the arm to move him slowly in to one corner._

_"Hello, how've you been?" Charlie half mumbled feeling a little bit sick after so many Jack Daniels. He was only drinking them because she had and really he didn't like the taste that much._

_"Wretched, I've ended up working nearly double shifts every day and this is the first chance I've had to do something other than sleep and work."_

_"Oh." Charlie wondered, not sure what to say and not sure if really his moping and miserable uselessness was really worth the effort. If she'd been out catching dark wizards all week and hadn't had the time to speak to him, then it was no wonder he'd been put aside for the time being._

_"I'm sorry I just left you, but I got called in to work and you looked so peaceful like that, sleeping away like a little baby." She smiled moving in closer to whisper in his ear. This only served to turn Charlie on a bit and make his heart race while his mind felt extremely guilty with his moping, if Bill had felt the need to comment on it then it must have been bad._

_"Yeah well, I should really get some more rest these days. But Bill's floor is bloody awful sometimes." Charlie sighed not sure what Bill had to do with anything._

_"Oh, your stopping at Bill's then?" She wondered casually sliding her hand on to his arm a bit and leaning back against the door absentmindedly. _

_"Err, yeah well me flat's got mice again, so I've put a bomb out for twenty four hours and I was just gonna sleep at his for a few days until the smells gone."_

_"Is he out then tonight?" Tonks continued sliding her hand up to his neck and pulling down for a quick kiss._

_"Probably till dawn. Why?" He gulped back as two lips found his again for a really slow kiss that seemed to be turning his knees to jelly._

_"Well this is the first night off I've had in far too long and I can either hang around a boring old man's pub, with the other men from work or you could entertain me again?" She whispered lingering deliberately on his ear._

_"Entertain you?" He asked nervously._

_"Yeah, like before. I have to go off early again to work in the morning but if you're up for it, I could do with some, shall we call it 'stress relief' for a few hours." She grinned as Charlie finally pulled himself together enough to kiss her neck properly._

_"That sounds like fun shall we go then?" He quickly whispered back._

_"Yeah out the back though." She grinned grabbing him by the hand, pulling her jacket closer around herself and half dragged him towards the back door._

_Pulling him in for a quick kiss before they headed out in to the cold Charlie thought all his Christmas's had come at once when he suddenly found himself been hugged up to close to, on the far too long walk back to Bill's flat. Quickly locking the door shut again Tonks pushed him straight into the spare room where a mattress had been laid out on the floor for Charlie to sleep on. _

_They'd barely got into the room when Charlie started yanking at clothes left right and centre to get Tonks and himself naked enough to lay on the very low bed where he got a bit over enthusiastic about making out with her._ _He was determined to prove he was good in bed, as in his own way, he felt sure that was the only way he was going to be able to convince her to date him properly. He was even going to settle for half-hearted dating what with this annoying nutty wizard running about the place and wanted to kill everyone left right and center, ruining his once so brilliant social life._

_Tonks was rather surprised by Charlie being so intent on pleasing her and decided that something was different although she couldn't decided what, but after he'd started disappearing head first under the sheets she wasn't really sure what to think anymore and ended up just groaning instead_.

_Getting up as planned Tonks waited for Charlie to be asleep and started sneaking around in his t-shirt to find anything that would constitute a necessary understanding of Bill. Making copies she slipped them into her little bag and dropping it on the floor as she climbed back into bed. Charlie was completely oblivious to her being gone from his side while he slept when he woke up half an hour later to see her pulling her vest top back on._

_"No don't go." He half whined pulling her back into bed next to him._

_"I wasn't going to go yet, I was just a bit cold that's all." She explained laying back next to him as two freckly arms rapped back around her._

_"Then I'll keep you warm." He decided rapping his arms around her and rolling back on top._

_"Charlie its four in the morning, go back to sleep." Tonks half chuckled as he started absentmindedly kissing her cheeks and neck._

_"Or seen as we've had a little sleep I could start again." He grinned cheekily only to receive a very naughty laugh._

_"Ok, why don't we stay under the sheets though coz it's quiet cold out of bed."_

_"Ok.' He agreed pulling them around so he'd completely covered her in either his own warm body or suitable thick sheets._

_'Do you remember when you first started talking to me in the pub?" Charlie asked leaning across to kiss at her neck softly and run his hand back down her stomach._

_"Yeah, course."_

_"Well what was that special talent you had that got you into the arua program?"_

_"Oh that, well actually it's rather fun sometimes. I'm a metophoragus."_

_"Oh, they're really rare aren't they?"_

_"Yeah but me and mum are just a bit odd. Do you want to have a look?" She decided sitting up a bit under the sheet with Charlie who was still really aroused kissing at her neck whenever he could get the chance._

_"Oh ok. So can you do anything then?"_

_"Yeah I can make anything bigger, smaller, different colour, different shape. It's useful really because unlike Pollyjuice potion, I can look really different really quickly and it's undetectable."_

_"Such as?" Charlie wondered letting his hand slide gently up to slide around her breasts. Tonks however closed her eyes and concentrated so they literally grew two cup sizes in a few seconds right before Charlie's eyes._

_"What ya think?" She asked admiring her bouncy handy work by wobbling them up and down a bit._

_"Very nice. But I liked them as they were. However, I can make things bigger too and it doesn't involve magic."_

_"Oh really, well I thought that had more to do with me than anything you've done?" Tonks laughed pushing herself up closer to him for a kiss as they started to lay back down._

_Within a few minuets they were having sex again and Charlie for once felt up to a bit of conversation as he did so, not much but he was determined to try._

_"Is that why you always have different coloured hair then?" He wondered slowly trying not to falter as he spoke._

_"Yeah, but it's not just making things bigger, I can make things smaller too?" She grinned kissing Charlie's face and then winked. Closing her eyes she concentrated hard and let her body contract tight around him. _

_"Oh god, you're so tight!" He groaned scrunching his eyes up and carrying on in bliss._

_"Too tight?" Tonks whispered feeling the urge to groan soon too._

_"No, ogh, ace, gonna, come!" He whispered back grinning madly as he rested his head down to groan in sweet release in to her shoulder._

_"I don't know if Charlie's back yet?" Bill explained pulling out three keys to start undoing the locks. _

_"Oh well, do you know what time he'll be back?"_

_"Can't say but if I can't get this lock undone then he must be in because it'll be dead locked from inside." Bill explained trying the last lock to find that yes, it was dead locked and he'd have to knock._

_"What was that?" Tonks whispered quietly sitting up._

_"Bollocks Bill's home, he wants me to let him in." Charlie groaned sitting up and looking around the room for something to wear that wasn't Tonks's lacy black knickers. He was partial to wearing them if he thought it would turn Tonks on more again, but didn't think Bill would really appreciate it properly._

_"Oh well, you'd best let him in. Err, Charlie I know it's nice and all being with you but if anybody finds out I'm sleeping with someone out the order like this, then it'll erm, complicate things." She explained quickly._

_"Oh well, wait here, get dressed again and I'll try and push him in his room long enough to sneak you out. He's probably a bit drunk and stuff and it should be quiet easy. If he's come home then he must be out of money and judging by what he can usually put away, he may think you're a little green fairy or something." Charlie explained with a slightly odd expression that made Tonks wonder how often Bill though Charlie was a little green fairy and why a little green fairy in the first place._

_"Ok, I'll wait here but he sounds a bit impatient." Tonks replied getting up and closing the door behind him as Charlie quickly grabbed his dressing gown before reaching the door._

_"Bill, I was err, what are you doing here?" Charlie wondered pink in the cheeks and looking over to see his mum and dad standing either side of him._

_"We needed to talk to you both. Harry's been attacked by Dementors." Mr Weasley explained quickly coming into the room with his wife and looking very serious._

_"Oh, is he ok?" Charlie half yawned out crossing his arms tightly over his chest to keep the gown shut, it didn't usually bother him who saw him naked but tonight was rather cold for his birthday suit._

_"Yes well, he's fine now as far as we know. But he used magic and I need your help to help Dumbledore clear the mess up a bit. The ministry's really after him and it's not the first time he's done magic."_

_"Oh well ok. But do you need me now?" Charlie asked carefully as his mother was inspecting the tidiness of the living room._

_"Yes Charlie now!" Mr Weasley snapped not sure why this son wasn't always as helpful as the one's either side of him in age.._

_"Well I was just checking dad, I was kind-of in the middle of something." Charlie stumbled out slowly trying to avoid eye contact with anyone particularly Bill._

_"What do you mean?" Bill asked wearily looking around for a sight of someone else's healed shoes and possibly a mini skirt of even two thrown off in a hurry given Charlie's past history._

_"Oh Charlie, did we wake you. You look all pink in the face and ever so tried. Why don't you come sit down dear and I'll make you a spot of breakfast?"_

_"No mother I'm fine, but I kind-of need to..?" He trailed off looking longingly at the door._

_"Charlie, go and get rid of her!" Bill snapped recognising why he had pink cheeks, probably nothing on under his dressing gown and that washed out longing look. His father however merely sighed in his odd disappointed way and moved his wife over towards the sofa._

_"Well how was I too know you were coming round?' He grumbled heading back to the spare room._

_'It's me bloody mother and dad out there. And they need me to go do something for the order."_

_"What?" Tonks asked seriously pulling her boots on and almost ready to go do whatever was necessary._

_"It's Harry, he was attacked by a couple of dementor's, sounds like he fought back and the ministry are going to clobber him for being underage." Charlie explained fishing out his underwear and yanking his trousers on._

_"Oh, is he ok."_

_"Yeah I think so. Well mum would be far worse if something had happened to him. Err, how you gonna get out of here, Bill doesn't know it's you and he wants you err, gone?" Charlie explained looking around for a t-shirt now._

_"Well give us a sec, I'll make me self look like a bit of a tart and walk out the front door, they won't recognise it's me." She explained seriously pulling out her wand and transfiguring her clothes. Concentrating hard she gave herself bigger hips, still large breasts and huge main of long blond hair to hide her very different face under._

_"Wow you look, well, very different!"_

_"This is my tart's outfit. Do you think it works?" She asked with an honest smile as she bent down in her rather short skirt to change her boots into little pink pumps and her small work bag into a dainty useless handbag. Charlie was really struggling not to look now and failing quiet miserably as Tonks bent down in front of him seemingly oblivious to what might be on display._

_"Hell yeah, you look absolutely gorges. Not that you don't always." He added with a cocky grin._

_"Now it's time to go. I'll be in touch soon but don't you dare tell anyone about me, just say my name's Terri or something." She explained firmly with a kiss on the cheek for his good behavior._

_"Oh ok. Let me go first and stay close." Leading the way across the room to see a rather confused mother looking back at her, Tonks smiled in a stupid girly way and slipped out the front door with Charlie._

_"Right, bye then, I'll see you some time." She grinned looking far more serious now before heading down the corridor in what Charlie decided was a brilliantly tight skirt, before he headed back in to see his rather pissed off older brother and a very confused and slightly upset mother._

_"Charlie you twat, what did you bring her here for?" Bill grumbled, whacking his little brother round the back of the head as hard as he dare in front of his dad._

_"I dunno, I was horny and a bit drunk. And you said you'd be out for ages." He complained pulling his t-shirt on to cover the lipstick on his shoulder that he'd just noticed in the mirror._

_"Honestly I can't leave you anywhere! And you best have kept out the bathroom." Bill snapped sitting down next to his father to sit with a rather smug face as his mother moved over towards his little brother._

_"Of course I did. And don't look at me like that mother, it's not exactly surprising I might bring a girl back to me room!"_

_"And here I was being nice because I thought you were under the weather. Now go and have a shower Charles and wash that little strumpets muck off, I can see it all over your neck." She snapped bitterly before heading down to sit on the spare seat with a disgusted look on her face that wouldn't be removed until Charlie had had a good scrubbing._

_It didn't take long, five minuets and Charlie was out the shower rubbing his hair dry and pulling on some cleaner clothes to be inspected by his mother._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty-five - 'Oh stop being so fussy Hermy!'

The next time Charlie saw Tonks was very different, it was after an order meeting and she gestured for him to follow her to an old park that was rarely used and very good to talk quietly in. It was rather late and although quiet excited at first, Charlie soon worked out that it had just been a bit of fun for Tonks and what with the way the ministry was now and the order re-starting, it just wouldn't be practical to let it continue in to anything else.

At first he'd thought she was actually rather mature and sensible about it and he agreed whole-heartedly about it and let things just drift. However, a couple of weeks later when he couldn't forget about her and spent most his time day dreaming in bed when he wasn't working, it soon became apparent for him that really, he'd wanted more. Then some many months later he'd discovered that she probably was dating quiet happily with Remus on the quiet side and that he'd long since missed his chance of ever getting her back properly.

For the time been he'd been forcing himself to be nothing but young and friendly with her and normally he could do it, they'd even been out for a few drinks together. But every now and then, when he was on his own and feeling particularly jealous of Bill and Percy or just plain lonely, he just couldn't help but think about how wonderful it would have been to date her properly. All you had to do was look at the marked difference in Remus's eyes and see he was very happy and be able realise just how great she must be. After all from what Charlie could tell Remus was like Sirius, and as far as Charlie could tell, neither of them ever showed much emotion. Just to see emotion in there eyes at least marked a huge improvement and for the pair of them, it seemed to have something to do with Tonks.

After having Tonks drop in on him in hospital Charlie was faced with being at home for quiet along time with his mother re-cooperating. He knew after three days of her fussing nagging and general mothering, he was going to really look forward for that distant day when he could go back to work. He'd officially been signed off sick for too long he thought but unfortunately, he'd miss the next contract round because of it and unless he found a temporary part time job doing something, there was no way he had enough money to live on his own until he started working again somewhere.

"So Charlie's gonna be ok then, he's just pissed off about being at home with mother all the time." Ron explained brightly as he and Harry headed down to breakfast early.

Harry had finally given in and Ron was to make him (on Hermione's orders) eat something down in the breakfast hall. Harry had only agreed to this stupid forced eating routine if they were first down so he wouldn't have to put up with too much staring and was really hoping not to have to sit there very long. Unfortunately Ron was going to make him eat a proper amount of food today as Hermione, as a barter, had actually offered a considerable amount of homework help that Harry just couldn't match and Ron was in such dire need of homework that he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass.

"Are you looking forward to Christmas then?" Harry asked casually while trying to eat very little, very slowly, but Ron kept inspecting how much went down every few mouthful's so he couldn't even hide stuff under the table.

"Yeah well, I hope having Charlie around for a bit will help matters. Ginny's not though, I don't think she likes the idea of being at home with mother but doesn't think she could cope with being the only one here this Christmas, now you've got weird relatives and stuff to go to. But Bill said he's coming over for a few days, I doubt Fleur's coming again, but she does seem quiet determined to try and get along with mother one way or another. And mum's trying to pester me to get you to come over for Christmas even if it's only for the second week. She's quiet pushy actually, sends me all sorts of daft reasons why and stuff."

"I like coming to yours Ron but I was kind of hoping to stay with Remus, like I promised." Harry explained carefully but Ron already shrugged in agreement.

"I know Harry, I tried telling her that but she never listens to anyone. Did you manage to get him the present you wanted to through Fred and George?"

"Yeah it's upstairs, came the other night. I hope he likes it, took me ages to find him something, he's so bleeding difficult to buy for sometimes. I mean, what do you get the man who can have everything but he just can't use it?"

"Soap!" Ron put in half heartedly but was actually quiet honest when he thought about the cleanliness of Sirius the last time Ron got to see him. Harry merely burst out laughing at this when he thought what Sirius might think of such a comment and it wasn't just an excuse not to eat for a few minuets. Recently Harry had felt obliged to comment on Sirius's good hygiene skill's and how he'd managed to keep up washing and changing his clothes every other day, Harry still thought he looked as rugged as ever but as good godchild he thought he'd best be encouraging to Sirius's interests however petty they may seem outside of his lonely little world.

It was nearly the start of the Christmas holidays and almost everybody had given up on homework that wasn't needed to be finished until after the holiday. It was always the way, but unfortunately it meant the common room was more likely to be full in the evenings than before, with people getting into the Christmas spirit and generally crashing out.

Despite feeling often rather tired and weary in the evenings, Harry didn't want to miss anything, particularly now Ron was happy to daydream about Lavender Brown of all people, and ignore his sister and Harry, whatever they happened to be doing. Harry even managed to make out with her for a whole two minuets while Ron was in the room just because Lavender was sat talking to one of her friends about how she planned to spend Christmas in her uncle's pool and sun bathing.

"Harry your looking ever so warm?" Hermione asked all of a sudden sitting down with her book next to Harry.

"What?"

"Harry, you look warm...' She tapped him gently on the shoulder.

'Harry, wake up!" She called firmly shaking his shoulder a bit now.

"Oh, err, sorry, what did you say?" He wondered looking like he'd just been rudely awaken at the crack of dawn by a slap round the face.

"Oh nothing Harry, your miles away again!"

"Oh, sorry. Anyway...' He pulled himself back together and forced his brain back to the room he was sitting in. He couldn't remember what he'd been thinking about but either way, he knew really he wanted to join in despite feeling rather nauseous at the moment.

'I'm glad it's finally cooled down a bit this evening, I was beginning to find it hard to cope with." Hermione merely looked confused at this as personally she found it extremely warm this evening with so many people talking in the common room and heating the place up.

"Harry I know I asked this earlier and to be fair, you were really rather blunt with me and some-what rude I might add. It's just me and Ron are worried about you, are you sure your ok, you just seem ever so odd these days, and well, you don't like eating and I know you don't sleep very much..."

"Hermione, we've been through this a hundred times! I was just feeling a bit off when I fell of me broom, it was an accident, mainly because I wasn't thinking properly. Ginny distracting me an all...well never mind what with! I'm perfectly fine and I really can't help it if once in a while I don't feel like eating." Harry snapped quickly.

"Every bloody morning, every single evening and no end of excuses to skip dinner to finish your homework is not once in a while Harry!" She snapped determined to have it out of him why he's been so difficult these last few weeks. It was clear he'd lost quiet a bit of weight recently, his face looked thin, his clothes hung off his shoulders too much and more than once he'd been forced to put new hole's in his belt to hold his trousers up.

"Oh stop being so fussy Hermy!"

"Stop being so tetchy Harry!" Hermione retorted back feeling more than slightly put out as Ron came over and sat down having been holding a rather crude conversation with Dean about things you could hang on a Christmas tree.

"Hello you two." He grinned broadly lounging back like he often did between Harry and Hermione and completely oblivious to Hermione's slightly bad mood and Harry's constant one these days.

"Hay." They mumbled in unison.

"Do you want to swap presents before going home and stuff, seen as you in a fortress, you 'hant got an owl and pig can't carry Harry's it's too heavy?"

"Sure." Harry mumbled quietly, making Ron through an irritable look to Hermione, complaining that she'd put him in a bad mood again before Christmas.

"You know, that's awfully well planned of you Ron!" Hermione wondered as far too late Harry laughed when he twigged what she'd said.

"Err, no it's not, I was just wondering seen as we can't easy send stuff to Harry that's all." Ron shrugged back to being his normal either confused or befuddled self but they have had a little to do with spotting Lavender going up the dormitory stairs opposite.

"Fine, did you sort out what you wanted to get snuffles Harry?" Hermione asked a little quieter across Ron, but Harry wasn't ready to answer.

He'd been holding his stomach absentmindedly and lazily leaning forward to look at the floor. After a few seconds pause where both his friends merely looked at him curiously Harry quickly got up, pushed his way past two first year boys and ran up to the bathroom on the landing by there dormitory.

"Err, I suppose I'd best..." Ron began as Hermione merely nodded with encouragement. Getting up he followed Harry and soon found he was puking up in the bathroom again and had the distinct feeling this wasn't the first time today either.

"Oh Ron, what are you doing here?" Harry asked having finally decided he wouldn't be sick anymore and washed his mouth out, that bed should really be the next port of call.

"Waiting for you! You've been puking up again haven't you!" Ron asked with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall to face his friend the moment he left the room.

"Only a little bit Ron." Harry shrugged nervous his friend might have heard more than just a little of puking if he'd been standing there all the time.

"You've been in there over half an hour Harry? And I heard it sloping around the bowl." He snapped trying not to sound too angry, only a little cross that his friend refused to let him in or tell him he's ok.

"I just wanted to rest for a bit, that's all. Now I'm going to bed, will you tell Ginny if you see her?" Harry sighed leaning on the doorframe and rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah but I'm coming in there with you for a bit." Ron decided firmly, pushing the door open to their dormitory and leaving Harry to follow him in. Harry immediately flopped on his bed and found a box of chocolates left out on his pillow which he moved to his bedside table and tried his best to get comfy.

"Do you think Hermione's gone a bit weird again, she's really annoying these days?" Harry asked oddly laying on his side gently holding his stomach and pulled his sweaty glasses off.

"She's just been Hermione, no more than normal. And well, she's worried about you Harry. You know what she's been like, thinks something dreadful might happen to you and then well, we'll never cope just me and her would we."

"Oh." Harry wondered but when he thought about it, the two did seem to go at a head quiet often if Harry wasn't there to keep a level head between them.

"Can I have one of these?" He asked pointing over to the box. Harry although not really sure where they came from, merely mumbled some sort of agreeing reply and was thoroughly grateful his body seemed to be in a napping mood. He hadn't had a good nights sleep in weeks, he was sure, and hopefully tonight might be his night to sleep properly now his head had turned to cotton wool and he couldn't concentrate on anything.

After taking one and munching it down, Ron decided that Harry didn't seem very interested in his chocolates and was probably fast to sleep anyway, so it wouldn't matter if he munched his way through a few more. He knew he was being greedy but couldn't really help himself, they tasted so good and he soon finished the entire box. Getting up he figured he might as well tidy it away and headed over to the bin burping, grunting and generally gorging on rubbish in the corner, to through the empty box away.

He did wonder about stopping with Harry for a bit longer as the prospect of sitting with Hermione all evening while she worried about him wasn't a very happy one but Ron figured he might as well leave his friend to sleep as clearly he wasn't faking it this time. Grabbing his wand from his own bed side table, Ron had an awful feeling in his stomach and after grabbing hold of it tightly. With a sudden jolt and lurch inside of pain, he fell forward to the floor, falling unconscious before he hit it face first with the involuntary foaming at the mouth having already begun.

"Come on you two, we may as well go to bed now!" Neville decided standing up as the clock struck one and looking around for Harry and Ron.

"Yeah guess. The other two went up hours ago Neville, they were one of the first I think!" Dean explained grabbing his sweaty over-robes up in a bundle and leading the way to the staircase.

The common room was nearly empty now, having been active a lot later these last few nights before the holiday's with people getting in the Christmas mood despite the heated weather, though some commented that this only seemed to increase the good mood rather than hinder it. The best explanation for the mood so far had been that it was like summer, but without the annoying exams! This was explained to the packed common room that immediately started to cheer like there was no tomorrow.

"Put light on Nev, three to two remember!" Dean called after banging into something he thought was the chimney stack in the centre of the room on his way to what he hoped was his bed.

"Ron!" Neville squealed seeing a red-headed body laid just a few meters from his feet.

"What is it?" Came the reply.

"Ron, unconscious!' Neville yelled back rushing forward and turning him over quickly.

'He's foaming blue at the mouth! Wake up Ron!" He yelled even firmer, whacking his friend gently round the face as the other two came rushing over to help.

"I'll go get someone!" Dean decided heading back out the room quickly.

"Help me roll him up on to the bed!" Neville explained grabbing hold of Ron's gangly arms to hoist him up onto his bed.

"What about Harry?" Seamus asked sure anyone would have woken up by now with all the yelling. Also sure that if something had happened to one, it would have happened to the other, he rushed over and moving round Harry's bed shock his shoulders to see if he woke up.

"Is he the same?" Neville asked quickly.

"No he's just asleep I think. Harry wake up!" He shouted rolling his shoulders roughly only to get a barely audio reply in the form of a random mumble. Just then though Dean returned with a very disgruntled looking Professor McGonagall complete with hat and tartan dressing gown despite the heat.

"What is the matter boys? It is gone one in the morning!" She snapped stepping into the room.

"It's Ron, look at him!" Neville explained moving out the way so she could lean over him with her wand at the ready. Totally oblivious to what was causing the problem she stiffened, pulled herself together and barked out orders.

"Dean go to Madam Pomfry, get her up and make her aware of the situation, Seamus go down to Professor Snape's rooms and tell him to meet me in the hospital wing. Neville will you help me get Ronald on to this stretcher.' She flicked her wand so a self levitating stretcher appeared just next to Ron's bed where the boys had laid him. She suddenly realised though that something was missing, where was the dark haired, skinny boy that always stuck by Ron's side and was usually in about as much trouble when ever an occasion arose.

'Where is Harry?" She asked firmly.

"He's on his bed, he seems to be asleep but we can't wake him up!" Neville explained grabbing hold of Ron's legs and slowly dragging them across on to stretcher.

"So he is. But this is very odd, why didn't he wake up with the rest of you?"

"We were, err only just going to bed professor! They were like this when we came up, Harry's completely out of it. We've tried shaking him and shouting and everything!"

"Yes well, like you say, he seems to be merely asleep, we may as well leave him here. Come along with me now!" She commanded as Neville quickly realised she wasn't just talking to the stretcher.

"Err, is professor Dumbledore around? Should I go fetch him?" Neville asked quickly striding along after the stretcher as Professor McGonagall strode along in her usual speedy manner wand held out firmly.

"Professor Dumbledore is away this evening. Now tell me how long has he been like this? Did he just collapse or did you find him in this state?" If it was Harry she was speaking to she was sure the words 'the order' would have flashed up in his head however, although a descendent of two order members just like Harry, Neville wasn't privy to such information and merely answered the question as best as he could as though he was in a classroom.

"Well we found him face down on the floor like that, so we dragged him up on to the bed. Will he be ok Professor? He could have been like that hours!"

"What do you mean hours?"

"Well him and Harry went up hours and hours ago, Hermione said Harry seemed a bit off and that Ron had gone to check on him, and we were only just heading up then when we found him!' Neville explained but something else flashed up in his mind that he'd wanted to voice for a long time but didn't know who to tell.

'Proffessor, I think Ron went up early to keep an eye on Harry."

"Why would Harry need an eye keeping on him?" At this Neville really wasn't sure if he should go on and explain but despite his worry there was no turning back now, McGonagall would never let him stop mid sentence.

"Well, he won't ever admit to it, and he gets quiet harsh if you ever mention it, but we think he throws up a lot in the morning and between lesson's. I've never seen him, but he disappears off to toilets every now and then and in the morning if he's first up he sometimes looks a bit green round the edges."

"Has anyone else mention this Neville?" McGonagall wondered carefully sure this might just be Neville catching Harry after a particularly bad nightmare but was curious as to why he was bringing it up now. Neville however merely shock his head.

"Ron and Hermione won't talk about it, well at least not to me anyway. And the others well, I don't think they've noticed much. Harry's turned into a bit of a loner, he seems to like it on his own more these days. I mean I can understand why he likes being on his own, other people just don't understand what it's like." Neville shrugged then seemed to sink back down into himself when he thought about what it was like to be a boy like him living in Hogwarts surrounded by people who were completely oblivious to the pain some death eater could suddenly inflict if there mind turned that way. Professor McGonagall's train of thought about Neville though was abruptly cut off as Madam Pomfry came rushing over and Neville got out the way.

"Professor McGonagall, what is it, what happened?" She asked quickly rushing forward having already got her things prepared for any situation.

"Oh hello Charlie?" Sirius asked closing the door behind a slightly flustered looking red-head in a high necked jacket and black base ball cap.

"Is dad here?" He quickly asked holding his stomach.

"What is with you Weasley's always assuming he's here?" Sirius grumbled bolting the door behind them. He never seemed to answer the door to anyone that actually wanted to see him these days, even Remus was always wondering about Tonks first and not him.

"Please it's important!" Charlie quickly answered looking quiet pained by all this movement he was being forced to do.

"Yeah sure, in the meeting with your, err."

"Yeah I know, she pisses me off too!" Charlie grumbled as Sirius couldn't help but smirk slightly as he headed down the hall to the slightly open door and pushed it open further. Fortunately, unlike Bill, Charlie had come across are far less highly selected meeting full with more than just the inner circle of the order. Unfortunately though it meant the room was pretty packed tonight despite the heat.

"Charlie what is it?" Mr Weasley asked looking across with his wife to a rather uncomfortable son, and not just because of the agony his stomach was in.

"Clock sez Ron just arrived at the hospital, I was worried about him!" Charlie explained quickly with a deep breath, Mrs Weasley moved round to her son who was now struggling to stand up properly until Sirius with a shove plonked him roughly down in a chair. Mr Weasley however looked over to Dumbledore a little lost as to why his son wasn't safe and sound up at the school anymore, Arthur was having visions of turning up at the hospital in about ten minuets faced with a far worse off son than the one rubbing his stomach down at the other end of the cramped table before him. It was too much. Worrying about them all, all of the time was too much for one loving parent to take. He just stared blankly at Dumbledore for an answer along with the rest of the order as Fawkes appeared on his shoulder with a letter.

"I'm afraid he's been poisoned Arthur, McGonagall sent him to the hospital ten minuets ago when they became very concerned by how much blue foam was pouring out of his mouth, he couldn't breath any more and they were very concerned by how long he'd been left unattended.' At this he stopped for a moment and continued to read the letter carefully with his steady blue eyes.

'Meeting dismissed, Weasley's please go to the hospital to Ron and if you would be so kind as to pass the toxicities report back to me. I want to know what on earth could poison one of my students so dreadfully. Also could you send Madam Pomfry back to the school when you get there. Remus, Moody please come with me, I shall need your help with something tonight, aura's please head up to the school also in a highly discreet fashion and help re-enforce it. I believe something is about to happen and I would like the extra reassurance of my pupils." Dumbledore explained and scribing a quick reply to Snape, sent Fawkes back to the school. There were a few mutterings but anyone who the orders fell on quickly got up to leave and everyone else waited back to allow them space to go.

Sirius felt highly useless again but knew there was no way he could head up to the school to see to Harry was ok, so after seeing the house was bolted up safely, quickly headed up to his room to retrieve the mirror in the hopes Harry might think to get in touch soon and put his mind at rest.

As it was, Ron was sent to the hospital and the other three boys had returned for a heated discussion about what might be the matter while Harry slept on. They checked him every twenty minuets while they stopped up but it was only just after dawn when Dean, Seamus and Neville were fast to sleep did Harry start to stir. Feeling far more refreshed, he got up and after getting dressed in the semi-twilight, swayed considerably for a short while as he headed down to the common room to find his school stuff and shove it in his bag, then he headed down to breakfast early in the hopes he'd miss Hermione and another attempt to make him eat more than personally, he felt healthy.

Filling up on two slices of toast, a glass of pumpkin juice and half an apple, Harry started out the dinning hall before most the students had come down. Heading back up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, he found himself noting that this had got to be one of the best morning he'd had in a while as he realised it was about to be ruined by Hermione striding along the corridor towards the stairs he was on.

Ignoring the fact that he'd caught her determined eye, Harry ducked past a few second years and headed in completely the opposite direction on to a different set of stairs, down that set, along a corridor he hid behind a statue to check if Hermione had followed him. She had, but had lost him on the corridor and decided he must have gone left and headed that way instead of right after Harry.

Making his way through a long and difficult rout through the school, he finally arrived at the portrait to Gryffindor common room, but as he tried to remember the password a rather annoyed hand grabbed him on the shoulder and turned him round.

"Harry, why did you run off like that?"

"Well I ate breakfast, I couldn't be doing with you pushing me around again to get me to eat more, I'm full!" Harry snapped back crossly.

"What Harry, I don't push you around?" Hermione replied a little bewilder as to why anyone would think her pushy.

"Harry, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Ginny squealed coming out the portrait and latching immediately on to him. Harry as per usual ignored Hermione now and let his attention fall completely on Ginny who he soon noticed was looking very upset and red in the cheeks. Taking her by the arm they quickly went into the common room and sat down. Leaving Hermione to follow.

"What's the matter?" He asked softly holding both her hands as they sat down and stroking them gently.

"What don't you know?" Ginny gulped.

"Know what!" Harry asked blankly stroking Ginny's shoulders now.

"Ron, he's sick, they think he was poisoned and took him off to the hospital last night?" She gulped out.

"What, when?" He asked quickly looking over to Hermione who also looked very worried now he thought about it.

"About two in the morning, Neville found him face down in the dormitory or something foaming at the mouth!" She explained as Ginny seemed to be fighting back tears now she had Harry to latch on to.

"What I would have heard? Why didn't he wake me?"

"You were asleep Harry they couldn't wake you up?" Ginny put in quickly.

"Is he ok now!" Harry asked quickly, sure he wasn't that dead to the world and annoyed his friend was in such a state to be sent to the hospital and he didn't know a thing about it.

"Dunno, I wrote to mum and dad but they haven't got back to me yet and Professor McGonagall said she didn't know anything conclusive yet, but the last she heard the healers were pumping his stomach and it didn't seem to be anything particularly deadly otherwise he would already be dead she was sure."

"Oh, so he's not as sick as Charlie was?" Harry asked, sure if one Weasley had a lead lined stomach to survive a horrendous amount of poison, the others probably had that tendency too.

"No, I don't think so. They would have said wouldn't they, if it was that bad!" Harry and Hermione immediately went against there first instinct to reassure her that they would, someone would tell Ginny if Ron was really sick, but this didn't seem to stop her from finally bursting out in tears and latching on to Harry.

News of Ron being rushed to hospital in the middle of the night spread round the school quickly, as everything always did and somewhat out of respect for Ron and his weird brotherly tendency's that neither understood, Harry and Hermione kept Ginny out the way successfully so she wouldn't hear some of the more drastic theory's of what was the matter with him.

Both were quiet sure she didn't need to hear the story that Ron had been fed banshee blood in his drink at dinner time and was now lying in a morgue somewhere after his head had exploded all over the common room walls. As it was they didn't receive any news on how Ron was until after the evening meal when Pig arrived with a letter from Charlie which Ginny quickly read out in the corner of the common room.

"Dear Ginny, Don't worry about Ron he's not as sick as me! The healers are keeping him in though for a few days to watch over him and then he can come home over Christmas. Bill talked to some fit nurse and after getting a slap from Fleur, said he should be fine to go back to school in the new year. Make sure you come home for Christmas, I can't stand it here with mother on me own, but hopefully with Ron feeling under the weather she'll stop annoying me so much and fuss over him. Poor him! Dad's very busy at the minuet with work, so he's sorry he couldn't write and mum's being very mum about it all so no point making any apology's for her! Looking forward to seeing you in a few days. Charlie, P.S Bill sez hello and watch out for some dodgy Christmas decorations from the Twins they bite your fingers and it hurts. Trust me I sat on one recently and they really, really hurt!"

"See Ginny he'll be fine!" Hermione put in brightly having quickly read the letter over Ginny's shoulder four times as she read it out to Harry.

"Yeah I suppose, but why didn't mum or dad write to me. They all know what's going off straight away and I have to wait ages and ages for Charlie to write to me. Don't they think I care about him too!"

"Of course you do, just like Charlie cares about you. They may just be a bit busy or something, anyway, we go home on Saturday, one more full day at school tomorrow and then we can get the train back to London and go see Ron!" Harry explained softly sliding his arm around her shoulders and stroking the side of her hair to be soothing. Hermione noticed and despite being rather annoyed Harry hadn't paid a blind bit of notice to her yet, decided Ginny was Ron's sister and really she was the most upset by it all.

"Look why don't you go to bed soon Ginny. Try and get some sleep for tomorrow, you've worn yourself out worrying about Ron all day and Harry can always pester Snuffles tomorrow or something for more information." Hermione explained in her best girly sensitive voice.

"Yeah ok. He probably won't know much now and I am really tired, maybe I should go to bed. Yeah I think I will. Night Harry." She added leaning in and quickly kissing him on the cheek before heading up the stairs to bed.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now too!" Harry decided heading up the stairs and was quickly followed by Dean and Seamus who, like Neville who was already up there wanted to know what on earth was up with Harry to make him sleep through the entire drama last night. He was usually the lightest sleeper and the most to complain about how loud Ron's snoring was.

"Harry, err, are you going to bed now?" Neville asked as Harry stood at the end of his bed kicking his shoes off and started pulling his over robes off.

"Yeah I'm bit tired. Ginny just got a letter from home and apparently Ron should be ok to go home in a few days or something." Harry explained now pulling his tie off as the two close arrivals sat down on Ron's spare bed near Harry.

"What was the matter with you? We couldn't get you to wake up last night." Neville began.

"Yeah we tried rocking you and stuff but you just mumbled something and didn't wake up?" Dean finished.

"I dunno, I can't believe I slept through it all, but I'm just so tired." He explained swaying slightly and stopped to get his balance again with the aide of a bed post.

"Harry you ok?" Neville asked carefully getting up and wondering over.

"Yeah I'm just, bit tired that's all." He mumbled coming over rather dizzy now as the bed post wasn't quiet enough to hold him up. Neville quickly grabbed him as his legs started to slouch beneath him.

"Here let us get you in bed." He decided grabbing Harry round the shoulders and yanking the sheets back sat him down on the bed to finish getting undressed.

"Thanks, I'm fine now, I just need some more sleep." Harry sighed heavily rubbing at his scar and eyes forcefully as another headache started to kick in.

This received a few quick glances between the other boys as more often than not, Harry looked anything but fine. However, he was well known for snapping dreadfully if anybody commented on his health and had been for quiet some time.

Only Hermione with the backing of Ron dare make some suggestion of him being actually a little too thin now. They'd seen him getting dressed in the morning and despite wearing an extra t-shirt to cover his chest, Harry was noticeably showing ribs.

Ginny, on the rare occasion it occurred to her that Harry was looking a little ill was so over powered by the amount of loving attention she received from him, that normally, either she didn't notice. Being far to accustomed to her slightly rosy glasses as Ron put it, or was so terrified of loosing Harry's good mood that she never dared mention anything so never really thought about it these days unless he was actually swaying into her.

"Harry, are you err, going anywhere over Christmas?" Neville asked carefully aware any attempts to comment on Harry had to be done with the strictest care and some back up.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go see Lupin for a bit, I think. Why?"

"Oh just wondered, rest of us are going home you see and we didn't want to leave you behind or owt now Ron's gone."

"Oh don't worry about that, I'd probably just sleep. But thanks for thinking of me. Now I'm gonna sleep, I'll see you all in the morning." Rolling back in his t-shirt and boxers Harry yanked the sheets over himself and surprisingly, despite the little chit chat between Dean and Neville, Harry was fast to sleep within ten minuets and back to that dead-to-the-world state he was in last night.

Pouring herself another glass of pumpkin juice from the jug, that had been provided for all the carriages on the train to try and stop so many students from fainting, Hermione gulped down the cold liquid and offered a cup to Harry who quickly took it.

"Can you believe how hot it is?" She sighed fanning herself with a magical whicker fan she'd managed to bewitch before leaving school.

"Nope, completely nuts." Ginny whispered back glad to have kicked off her flip flops and be able to wear a long gypsy style skirt she'd some how managed to get from Fleur over the summer.

"What about you Harry?"

"Why the hell is it so wrong for lads to wear a skirt, me jeans are killing me!" He complained having been the one feeling the heat the worst at the moment, the other two let him hide away in the best seat with the most shade away from the window. Even in just his t-shirt and shoeless he was struggling.

"Yeah, don't envy you now Harry." Ginny laughed swinging one leg from her seat while the other stayed tucked up underneath in an attempt to subtly get a breeze going around her legs.

"Well unfortunately it's even hotter in the city than out at Hogwarts. Hopefully though it'll have started to cool off by the time we get there." Hermione explained checking her watch on the table that had started to dig in as her wrist swelled up with the heat.

Suddenly though there was a slow hissing noise and the train steadily came to a sliding jolt of a stop knocking her watch off the table.

The only time the train had ever stopped like this was when a Dementor had boarded looking for Sirius Black. Harry however was pleasantly comforted on his god father's behalf that it was hardly going to be the case this time with all this heat. Dementors made the very air around them turn almost to ice and more than one student thought this might be a welcomed change when you got over the soul sucking horror of a Dementor on the train.

"What do you think happened?" Harry wondered getting up and slowly moving over to the door to have a quick look up and down the train only to find dozens of other red faces doing exactly the same.

"We can't have broken down could we? This is a magical train, I mean, no offence Hermione but only muggle trains break down."

"Ginny I'm far too hot to take offence but I suppose I have to agree." Just then a speaker came out of no-where with a man's gruff voice at the other end.

"All 'Ogwatrs kids are to remain on the train. Seems we've brock down and it may take a bit for me to get the old dear going again. Daffy's gonna come down with the trolley for ya', drinks and chocolate frogs are half price. Wa'ter's free coz I don't want no more of ya passing out on me!"

"Seem's muggles aren't the only one's, that'll be complaining about the delay's!" Harry half laughed figuring he might as well get comfy laid out on the seats next to Ginny and resting his heavy head in her lap. She immediately started to randomly stroke his hair a bit while Harry, true to his amigious form, dozed in the sun as best he could.

Hermione merely rolled her eyes and after twenty minuets of sitting in almost silence decided she'd go for a wonder. She'd barely got out and shut the door behind her when Harry had sat up to kiss Ginny softly on the cheek and neck. They were just starting to get slightly giggly and intense with the heat when they heard a tapping at the window. It was Pig.

"Oh well I suppose at least it's not Hermione!" Ginny sighed as Harry got back laid out comfy and she let the twittering owl in and removed the letter.

"Yeah, is it from Ron?"

"No it's from, err, Charlie again I'll read it out if you want.' She sat back down and opened the letter fully.

'Hello Ginny it's me again. Dad's stuck at work and Mum's still with Ron at the hospital, I think she's flapping again and the delay's there are pretty horrendous. The thing is, Bill was supposed to come pick you up but he's had to go off to work. I was gonna send Fleur to meet you but the heat's knocked her out so I let her sleep on your bed. Poor thing's knackered with trying to get along with mother, can't see why she's bothering though. (I've nicked Bill's room coz Percy's old one is a bit full at the minuet, you'll see when you get here!) Anyway, I was gonna try and get one of Harry's guardian's to bring you home but they're all busy and I can't actually move at the minuet! Bloody stomach's awful Gin!'

'Anyway, I'm sorry to say you might have to stop with Harry tonight and then mum will be able to pick you up tomorrow morning after she'd brought Ron home. He comes home tomorrow, isn't that good to know! Anyway, I'm sorry you've been left a bit again and I would come get you myself but it just isn't possible. Stay with Harry unless something happens, then run away and it's ok to leave him to die, just keep yourself safe. Don't care about him to be honest, he's not my little sis, but I have been hearing some odd stories recently and will be having words with him next time he happens to be around. Be warned your not that old yet! I'm a stupid randy lad I know what we think about constantly! Grrrr! See you tomorrow, hopefully sooner love Charlie."

"He'll be having words with me!" Harry asked all of a sudden sitting back up properly next to Ginny.

"Yeah that's what it says. Maybe news got back to him through Fred and George. The only reason they haven't hot footed it up to Hogwarts by now to yank ya ball's out is because Ron said how you were just doing it to keep me under control a bit and he had it all covered."

"Ron said that?"

"Yeah well, he has a weird warped mind and I think he just tells himself that constantly to make himself feel better. But how can mum and dad just dump me like this? That's the third letter I've had from Charlie because mum and dad can't be bothered to write and now they can't even make time to come and pick me up."

"Ginny I'm sure it's not that they don't care!" Harry put in softly cuddling up with her again.

"Don't care, have you met my mother recently!" She snapped so Harry altered his comment slightly.

"Ok, I'm sure it's not that your dad doesn't care, he probably is really busy with his job and well look at the bright side."

"What's that?" Ginny asked sure there couldn't be a bright side to that fact that all her family ever seem to do is ignore her.

"YOU get to come and spend the night with ME! Snuffles isn't an over baring mother, he lets you do whatever you feel like, doesn't even make you go to bed at a reasonable hour and I bet he's nearly as fun as Charlie."

"Yeah I suppose that is a good thing." She decided smiling again and cuddling up to Harry for another round of kisses just as Hermione came strolling back in.

"Oh for god's sake, I went right up and down the train twice in all this heat and you two are still doing that!" She sighed sitting down opposite and noticing Pig sat hooting feebly on the table clearly too hot to be his normal energetic self.

"I got another letter from Charlie, seems no one can come and pick me up when we finally make it to London, so Charlie's suggesting I stay with Harry tonight. He's not feeling too well again and can't move enough to come and get me. Seems to think Harry's babysitters will keep me safe as long as I stay with him." Ginny sighed feeling a lot better about this idea of going to stay with Harry and Sirius tonight on her own.

Sirius was cool, he'd probably let her stop in Harry's room with him. He wasn't a fussy, overbearing bitch of a mother that can't even be bothered to pick his own child up. (Well sort of anyway!) And she did really like the idea of being alone with Harry properly.

Ron was going to be ok, he was going home tomorrow and her dad probably couldn't help it, so she forgave him, so the only thing left to fix it self was the train. Which eventually crunched into life one hour and fifteen minuets later and was steadily making it's way back to London at a greatly reduced speed.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty-six - 'A bit, what's that supposed to mean!'

"God I expected you here hours ago how come you're so late?" Sirius asked quickly as Harry, Ginny, Tonks and Lupin came in from the hot sweltering streets of London on the first evening of the Christmas holidays.

"The weathers gone nuts out there. The train over heated and we had to wait ages for the driver to cool it down before we could get into London." Harry explained dropping his case down in the hallway and pulling his stupid jacket off, why he'd thought to wear it he had no idea.

"Wow, I've never known it break down before." Sirius asked in slight disbelief that the arrival of his beloved godson was hindered by something so simple, as a heat exhausted train.

"Have you ever known it be a hundred on the nose less than a week before Christmas in London?" Ginny asked dropping her case next to Harry's, pulling her flip flops out of her hand bag and putting them on after kicking her scruffy trainers off.

"Suppose, is it as warm up at Hogwarts as well?" Sirius asked noting the wet t-shirt Harry had on and baggy lose trousers than never seemed so big on him when he wore them before.

"Yeah but not quiet this bad. McGonagals put a cooling charm on most the rooms so we can carry on with lessons. It's not working to well though, half the students have collapsed with heat stroke. And the rest are just trying to skive, even Hermione doesn't seem to want to concentrate these days." Harry explained sitting down at the dinning room table and running his fingers through his lanky hair.

"Wow it must be bad out there. Are you two stopping for dinner?" Sirius asked eyeing Tonks and Lupin cautiously as he noticed Tonks whispering something funny in Lupin's ear that made him smile naughtily and go pink in the cheeks.

"Err, no I've got to go stand guard at the ministry and Remus says he's got to pick up some stuff for Ron. Haven't you?" Tonks explained as Lupin was fiddling with something back out in the landing before coming back in again.

"Erm, yeah. You know Ron got poisoned up at Hogwarts well he's fine now but there keeping him over night and Molly wants us to pick up some stuff for him." Lupin explained casually as he looked over at Sirius who was eyeing his friend far more cautiously than ever before.

They'd been behaving far too secretly recently together and although he tried his best not to think about it, he was suspicious it might be for the worst possible reason. Remus loved the heat, he always felt much better in it and may have been feeling particularly randy these last few weeks as the weather heated up. Sirius had been rather suspicious of this belief, judging by Remus's odd chirpiness in the morning and the fact that Tonks always looked particularly flushed whenever Sirius walked into a room when they're already alone in it. It had become so obvious these days that as he refused to knock to walk into his own rooms he didn't like walking about and opening door's incase he happened upon something he really didn't want to see then doing.

"I never did hear how that happened?" Sirius eventually asked Harry, who sat down at the table next to Ginny trying not to spill the jug as he poured out some drinks.

"He accidentally ate a whole box of those love potion chocolates and well, it didn't go down too well when he had the antidote. Apparently your not supposed to take twelve different varieties at a time or something like that, we just can't work out where he got them from." Harry explained trying his best not to grin.

"How did he managed that?" Lupin asked.

"Never mind how, who's giving Ron Love-Chocolates?" Tonks asked smirking away and fanning herself, at this Harry started to go pink and suddenly jumped slightly spilling his juice when he noticed something he probably shouldn't of.

"It's not Ron who's getting them, it's Harry. He left then on his bed and went to sleep, Ron comes in to eat some and ends up finishing the box off, like the greedy thing he is." Ginny laughed with Tonks as Harry tried to stop his face from going pink in front of Sirius's wild giddy eyes.

"Who's he getting Love-Chocolates from?" Sirius asked with a glint of youthful madness showing behind his usual gaunt Azkaban stained eyes.

"That's the problem with Ron. Seems a bunch of girls shared a box so they could try and guess his favourite type of chocolate as ya' know, as a test!" Ginny continued hysterically as Harry gave up on stopping his face and preceded to smirk at the thought of Ginny's toe as it slid up the inside of his leg while no one else knew where it was going.

"For the record, I'm going to murder those twins for this. Last week Neville had to be locked in a broom cupboard for a few hours after that Lavender Brown incident and I don't think Dean's ever going to quiet get over the Myrtle and Cho thing." Harry smiled broadly but not because of the memory but because Ginny was attempting to drive him mad by making his heart beet faster than a mouse's.

"Cho? Isn't she that lass from Ravenclaw that plays seeker, you used to fancy the pants off as Ron so delicately put it one day." At this Ginny's toe's sat firmly back on the ground much to Harry's disappointment, honestly Sirius didn't half know how to ruin things sometimes.

"Something like that. She does still play seeker for them I think, when she aint to busy with big-ears from Hufflepuff, or from what Hermione rant's on about. And as for Ron, he's spent the last two hours in my company claiming Snape would look brilliant in a dress and blonde hair and asking me to turn his hair into pink dreadlocks to see if he could get a Firebolt's notice and trust me, you really don't want to know what he was doing with it at the time!" Harry explained, as he suddenly noticed Tonks's hand slide up the inside of Lupin's trousers from behind her while Sirius's attention was firmly on Harry's slightly pink cheeks.

Harry knew this was a blatant lie and only for Sirius's benefit, Harry could see his godfather looked a little more than left out stood on his own. He wasn't annoyed at having Ginny there just this one night, he was just lonely and Harry could see it. But Harry couldn't help it, his head felt like cotton wool at the minuet and he just wanted to make Sirius smile properly and if telling some stupid joke at Snape's expense was going to do it then what did it matter. Sirius however despite laughing at the joke could tell deep down in his heart that Harry was lying to him for his own good, Sirius hated that thought, if people must humour him, particularly Harry he wished he could be completely ignorant of it but he noticed it more and more these days.

"Oh really, I don't know, Snape might look highly amusing in a dress and blonde wig?" Sirius grinned deciding anything to humiliate Snape couldn't be that bad a thing.

"So really, you can hardly believe a word he says!" Harry finished, pleased now he noticed Ginny's leg shove up close to him again, he was missing the stupidly extra warmth.

"Stop that." Lupin hissed so quietly Tonks had barely heard him herself, however she did stop when Sirius turned back to them.

"What time are you off?" He asked totally oblivious to Ginny's hand that had now disappeared under the table to slide up Harry's thigh and make his heart pound and his fortunately baggy trousers bulge.

"Erm, soon, can't stop for dinner tonight I'm running late as it is, what with the train and what not." Lupin explained quickly standing firmly behind Tonks who was conveniently covering something in Lupin's trousers for him.

"Well I might as well be off too, could do with a shower before work to cool off, you know." Tonks explained fanning herself again as Lupin couldn't help himself mutter.

"I bet you could do with something else as well but I bet it won't help cool you down much!" At the time Sirius didn't notice but he did however notice Tonks start flapping her baggy top open around the neck collar so Lupin who was considerably taller could see right down to her bra if he leaned forward a bit, which he did.

"Oh, so it's just us three until tomorrow when Molly gets here." Sirius asked looking back to Harry and Ginny who were looking very guilty indeed, as she also fanned herself a little with her top careful not to allow anybody but Harry see her. This however Sirius didn't notice, as Ginny was just a little girl to him and seemed to drop completely off Sirius's sexual radar.

"When does she get here?" Harry asked leaning forward to catch a glimpse of what was hiding behind Ginny's top as he picked up the jug finding it incredibly hard to resists the urge to through it down her top and start licking it off. Some how though he didn't think even Sirius's easy go rules would allow such a thing.

"Erm, I think it might be about dinner time, she's going to bring Ron when he gets discharged or something from what Charlie said. After that I'm not too sure." Lupin explained.

"The hospitals incredibly slow though these past few days, what with loads of people suffering from heat stroke and dodgy remedies for it." Tonks explained, finally bending forward a bit to tie her shoe lace, showing Lupin the most sexiest thing he found about her, the little curve of her back and then standing up she ran her hands through her hair like Harry does. It always reminded Ginny of a cat and the way it cleans its hair but seeing the look of painful pleasure on Remus's face behind Sirius's back, she knew it was purely for effect.

"Oh well never mind. Do you fancy some salad for tea then and ice cream?" Sirius asked nicely having finally got his head around hosting to the extent he actually enjoyed it more than banging things around.

"Yeah sure, it's too hot for anything else." Harry replied trying to keep Sirius distracted from what might be going off under the table or even the crude thoughts Harry was having as to what he would really like to do to Ginny on top of the table involving both ice cream and the jug of juice sat before him.

Unfortunately for Sirius who was totally out of touch with why Harry might be going pink other than the heat, Lupin had already in a fit of passion, lifted Tonks up on to the table ripped half her clothes off (just as Harry was imagining) and done some rather entertaining things to her, even if he did manage to get her back to his room before going the whole way many times that night until he eventually manage to break a fifty year old solid oak bed (again)!

"Yeah we have to go now. I'll see you some time tomorrow Sirius." Lupin explained as Harry and Ginny kept there mouths shut about the way Tonks had grabbed Lupin by the neck and literally dragged him out the room closing the door tightly behind them.

Although Ginny couldn't be sure, she distinctly heard a little bump not long after the door had closed, that sounded suspiciously like Lupin grabbing Tonks by the legs, lifting her up against the wall and passionately kissing her as she tried to refrain from a night of hot mad passionate loving right there on the stairs.

Harry however was hardly capable of any thoughts other than trying not to grunt at the table and what best he should do first, if ever left alone with Ginny. Sirius, bless his little dirty cotton socks, was just pleased to have his favourite godson back looking although a little thin so happy before him and nothing else.

Flicking his wand so the jug magically filled itself with yet more cold pumpkin juice, Sirius began to conjure up a large bowl of Greek salad and serve it out three ways. Harry seeing his chance to do something totally out of character and reckless, started to pour more juice for the three of them.

"Sirius do you have any cutlery in the cabinet?" Ginny asked seeing none had yet appeared.

"Yes of course." Sirius turned his back and started picking around for three knives and forks while Harry meanwhile dropped several drops of a peculiar orange liquid into Sirius's cup when he wasn't looking.

He nearly spilled the whole thing into it as Ginny started rubbing firmly against his fly knowing full well the temptation and chance of getting caught was driving Harry so wild he couldn't even remember Sirius's name for a second.

"Have you seen Kresher recently?" Ginny asked politely as Sirius took a quick sip from his drink before passing them a plate a piece.

"Erm yeah, I've decided to force him to only go in the second kitchen, his den and the room between the two and no where else in the house unless I call him. He can feed himself easy enough and seems to be a lot less aggressive since I shoved in a few harmless family heirlooms and allowed him to steal a pair of me mum's old sheets. It's good coz I don't have to bother with him unless I need to and well, despite everything, I'm glad he seems a bit happier." Sirius decided calmly.

"Really can't imagine you been ever happy about him?" Harry asked trying to concentrate on his salad while all the time feeling Ginny's toes with there red nail varnish on sliding up his leg again.

"Well I sort of just pity him now and well, god knows I've tried, but I can't bring myself to kill him and I can't send him away, so provided he's not hurting anybody I suppose I can leave him be." Sirius explained gulping down the last of his drink and pouring more out for them all.

"What's this little red thing Sirius?" Harry asked picking up a cherry tomato on his fork and holding it up for Sirius to see.

"Erm that's a..." Sirius began but, thud. Sirius passed out into a deep long sleep, face down in his salad.

"You little devil." Harry grinned at Ginny knowing full well he'd put a super sleeping product in Sirius's dink giggled back pretending to be cross.

"Me? You're the one that did it." Ginny replied getting up and turning Sirius's face into a more comfortable sideways position.

"Well he said last time I spoke that he couldn't sleep in all this heat so I just helped him along." Harry stood up opening Sirius's collar a bit to stop him from over heating and enjoying the feeling of Ginny's uninterrupted hand sliding up his thigh.

"Yes well, still, you knocked him out cold till the morning." Ginny pointed out running her other hand around Harry's neck and up through his hair.

"Well you did say you'd like to have some time just for ourselves, no distractions, nobody popping in and ripping my testicles off screaming 'get the bloody hell off her'. So what you think, did I do ok?" Harry asked grinning madly and pulling Ginny's little waste up so close he could feel each swell and reduce of her breasts against his soft skin. He could feel her heart pounding against him and wondered if in fact it was his own just going twice as fast.

She smiled back at him and moved her other hand up to his neck pulling him down towards her soft wet lips for such a gentle soft intoxicating kiss, Harry grabbed her bottom pulling her close up to his crotch and kissed her so passionately Ginny nearly dragged him against the table next to Sirius and pulled Harry down on top.

Suddenly she made him stop though leaving Harry breathless and so hot he could melt an ice cap. Unable to contain himself he stared greedily at her wet lips and barely heard her in his ear.

"If you come upstairs and behave I'll tell you if you did good or not in the morning." She whispered but before Harry couldn't stop, he'd grabbed her by the arm case in one hand left buttock now in the other and pushed her upstairs to his new room next to Sirius on the third floor. He started kissing her before they'd even dropped there stuff onto the floor and soon had her tight in his arms with uncontrollable passion when yet another urge washed over him making him stop and put her down.

"Err, wait hear a sec, I have to go do something." Harry whispered kicking open his case and grabbing his wash bag he ran into his personal bathroom and slammed the door behind him quickly.

Ginny having thought about this moment for a while now, knowing Harry would only behave in a way she asked him to, pulled open her case dragged out her once old summer dress that was now freshly made with a refurbishing spell and started to pull her trousers down and top off. Pulling the dress on and shoving her other clothes back into her case and pushing them both back into the corner.

Ginny admired her handy work in the mirror and waited for Harry as she combed her hair a bit. It now looked brand new but just as she wanted, ridiculously short showing off her lovely legs that Harry had once called her sexiest asset, until grabbing her bottom and almost moaning peachy down some deserted corridor when they were supposed to be talking to Sirius but happened to be half an hour late getting in touch. Because it was in theory, too small it held her braless breasts in a much more flattering pose making them look far more full and voluptuous than they ever did before.

Harry had meanwhile sprayed his underarms, had the quickest wee possible and now brushed his teeth suddenly decided he might pass out for the heat if he didn't drink some water. Having barely gulped it half down Ginny arrived in the doorway in her pre practiced pose to entice him away. As she curled her hair around her finger Harry pulled his glasses off and pushing her up against the wall. To start biting at her neck and then kissing around the front and up the other side, began nibbling on her ear making Ginny gasp, as he finally lifted her legs up around his slim waste and plunged his face down to kiss the top of her breasts.

Ginny, however annoyed at not being able to kiss him back leaned her head back to enjoy the feel of Harry's hands grope and try to pull her legs tighter around his middle.

"Harry!" She gasped as he dropped her back down on the bed, it was too hard to hold her up and he didn't want to tell her she was too heavy. With one hand feeling her soft scrumptious bottom, the other round her back he finally began kissing her lips and pushing his tongue into her mouth to caress the tip of her tongue. For a moment though he moved away, just enough to saver the sensitive feelings he could imaging that tongue doing just by touching the tip with his own.

Although quiet capable of blowing his top by just one stroke from his sweet redheaded love, Harry reigned himself in as best he could to softly kiss Ginny on the cheek, driving her wild with pleasure by the sudden change.

He didn't want to push her with his randy behavior and had promised himself to slow down like this regularly to check she was still perfectly happy with what he was doing. Unfortunately this merely increased how turned on she was and made her drag him to the bed and climb on top, to kiss him back passionately pulling Harry's shirt off as he kicked off his shoes and socks with his toes.

Pushing him back down on his bed Ginny straddled his lap and proceeded to play with her hair not allowing him to sit up or even touch her anywhere other than to stroke the insides of her legs just above the knees. He daren't move any further up as he hadn't before and he'd never caught a glimpse of her in lacy black knickers like this before. Glasses or not, he knew sexy underwear when it was flashing precariously every few seconds or so at him.

He wanted to sit up to pull her down to him, or sit with her on his lap anything just so he could kiss her slender neck and feel her hot chest rise and fall against his now steaming body, but every time he did she pushed him back.

"No Harry you lay back down there while I just undo this clip." Ginny explained as her hair fell down around her shoulders and she ran her fingers though it gentle just as Tonks had done before hoping for the same love fueled look from Harry, who was already providing it every time he caught a glimpse of her soft slightly tanned legs. It was painted on of course but Harry was too male and too turned on to understand the little secret beauty tips of how to make a pasty girl look golden brown.

"Please let me kiss you. Or are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He whimpered looking longingly up at her with big green puppy dog eyes that could also melt the heart of an angry Veeler, he just didn't know it. Ginny looked down into his big eyes and within moments had him sitting up to kiss her hungrily soaking in every single moment his lips met hers.

But she wanted to feel his hot body closer to him than this and in one fell swoop leaned back so they'd fall backwards, with Harry laid on top astride her leg. With a little encouragement she allowed him to start sliding his hand down her chest, as she found the small of his back running the lightest of fingers down his spine making him shiver all over and catch his breath as waves of tingling pleasure ran up and down his spine.

"You can touch them you know." Ginny whispered as Harry's hand stopped short of squeezing her chest but she'd barely got the words out and Harry was running his fingers over then and caressing as he kissed her neck more hungrily than before. After a moment though he stopped kissing and turned his head down to look properly at his own fingers running in heavy circle around the top of each breast.

"Kind of cute really aren't they!" He laughed fascinated by the way they could feel both firm and soft at the same time. This was partly one of those times when he was trying to control himself better and also he was just so dam curious by them.

Realising Harry was lingering for a reason before moving further forward, Ginny made the conscious decision to push Harry to sitting up which he at first meant stop but soon worked out it was to yank at Harry's stomach and pull his t-shirt up over his head. She'd never seen him topless before, just as he'd never felt her breasts properly before.

"You sure about this?" He asked feeling incredibly self conscious about his white chest and scared body although a little blind to how thin he looked, when he was with Ginny he always felt the bigger of the two but still he still felt a little weedy when he was topless in front of people.

"I wouldn't be pulling it off if I wasn't now would I? I want to feel you warm against me Harry." She whispered, throwing the top aside and pulling him back down to the side of her. He started to kiss her neck slowly like he often loved to do and then moved up to nibble on her ear and smirk as he heard her shudder down her spine as he did.

They were both laid on there sides now as Harry kissed her lips gently and looked carefully into her eyes to see how she felt about him. He knew she liked him but he needed reminding every now and then that this, beautiful young women in his arms, wasn't there for any other reason than she wanted to be.

She didn't speak, she didn't tell him anything but took a hold of Harry's hand and started to run it up the outside of her bare leg as he watched it slip under her dress and rest gently on her knickers which he couldn't help himself but flick slightly with a cheeky grin. After he tried to move it away, but Ginny had other plans and began to run his hand up the inside of her bare leg and neither Harry nor Ginny were quiet sure who gasped harder as she reached the top of her leg and set Harry to gently stroke her knickers that were now wet and throbbing with every breath.

It had never occurred to Harry that Ginny would let him feel her so intimately on his bed after a few months of dating. It had taken him so long to realise how he felt, that now things seemed to be moving ahead to compensate. He watched her face smile with lazy pleasure as he rubbed and stroked pressing harder every now and then and softer, then rubbing merely up and down or around in circles. He wanted to see the reaction on her face as she closed her eyes and just enjoyed it before suddenly sitting up and opening her eyes she kissed him softly holding his face with her hand.

"What?" He asked gently smiling at her and wondering what else he could do to make her lay back and enjoy him so comfortably.

"It's my turn now!' She whispered leaning over so Harry had to stop as she unbuttoned his fly. He knew what she was intending to do but he had no idea what it was going to feel like or whether he'd even like her to do it. He always liked doing things in the shower but also felt a bit shy when it came to talking or joking about it with the other lads but within seconds, he could feel her nimble fingers take a hold of him through his boxers and gently squeeze him, running her thumb firmly from his base to his tip make Harry lie back and gasp as she did.

'Dose little Harry like that?" Ginny asked softly in his ear with another kiss.

"Who you calling little?" Harry replied before gasping suddenly as she did it again but firmer.

"So he does like it." She whispered taking a third squeeze this time but much harder and for much longer up his length and off the top making Harry gasp even heavier.

"I really, really like that last bit!" He whispered as she leaned in closer to kiss his neck. Unsure what it was he liked she repeated the last part slowly squeezing from half way down him and lingering longer as she pressed her thumb over his tip to see him half moan, half gasp with pleasure.

After a while of random wondering around each others body's and a hell of a lot of kissing, Harry thought he'd finally got his confidence together but unfortunately, in his over enthusiastic way to try something new the pair came tumberling off the bed with the sheets near enough stark naked.

"You idiot!" Ginny giggled not troubling to untangle herself from Harry's skinny legs.

"Oi, you were the one that suggested it!" Harry grinned back, pleased he could some how lay comfortable, kiss her and hold basic conversation all at the same time.

"I know, fun though isn't it." She grinned.

"Yeah, err, want to try it again?" He wondered hoping the reply would be a quick yes and he could move naughtily back down her body to hear her gasp when he reached his goal with his tongue.

"Well actually, I though we could try something else.' She smiled rolling her body onto all fours above Harry.

'Maybe we could try something a bit further." She smiled in her odd sweet mischievous way that usually had Harry agreeing to anything, but this time was different, he was actually quiet admittedly, rather nervous.

"Something further?" He mumbled guessing what she was suggesting and puling himself up to seating and unfortunately for his bamboozled mind pushing his chest and lap closer to her body as she sat comfortably just over his knees.

"Hmm. What ya' think?" She continued a little giggly but before Harry could get much of an answer out of her she'd pushed her chest down, to give him yet another slow kiss that just turned him to mush between his ears.

'_How the hell am I supposed to think straight when her lovely soft skin and warm wet lips kept making me so bloody horny?'_

"Ah, ok." He found himself gasping halfway through, before his arm gave way and his body fell flat against the floor, to only be followed by another intoxicating Ginny giggle.

"What's the matter Harry?" She wondered feeling his damp hot body slide against her equally hot and sweaty one.

"Oh nothing, I'm err..?" He began but didn't really know what to say as slowly they started to shuffle around so Ginny was laid on the floor and he was next to her. He really didn't know what to say now. He'd agreed and she seemed really comfortable with the idea of them together however nervous he felt.

"You sure you want to. I mean, I don't mind if you'd rather wait a bit."

_'A bit! What's that supposed to mean? An hour, a day, 6 months or a couple of seconds while I yank me-self together and take the lead like I'm supposed too!'_

"Err, I've just not done it before that's all. I'm a bit nervous." Harry found himself explaining softly while his five limbs seemed to be moving somewhat by them selves now, one of them more than the others.

"Neither have I Harry. I'm just as nervous as you are, but, I'd rather it be with you rather than anyone else." She explained earnestly sitting up a bit and slowly helping Harry's face move further and further down onto hers in an attempt to get his body to follow as a result.

"That is rather comforting!" He mumbled with a shrug letting his eyes be completely swollen up by her lips as he started to kiss them again.

"See doesn't matter what we do, how we supposed to know any different if we don't try it a little? Unless you really don't want to that is." She suddenly added as Harry's body stopped and he didn't seem to be quiet as reciprocating in his kisses as he was a few moments ago.

"Oh, no, I want to, well I want to with you that is. Err, just not sure if I'd be any good that's all." He rambled, he knew he was rambling he just couldn't help it from coming out of his mouth.

"What have I got to compare you to?' She smiled urging the last of his body on top of her and rejoicing in the sudden burst of new kisses.

'Please Harry, can we just try it just this once. If we muck it up then its ok, we can stop and go to sleep or something. Please Harry, just let me find out what it's like?" She half moaned as Harry just seemed to give in.

His body wanted to try, he wanted to try, she wanted to try and despite the awful nagging feeling he'd forgot something important he had a go. After all, he'd heard the twins bragging about it more than once or twice so how the hell could he muck it up that much anyway.

"Do you like it?" He found himself half gasping while Ginny grinned up at him and nodded earnestly willing him on.

"Do you?" She whispered back kissing his neck and shoulders.

"I'm still nervous." Harry muttered laying closer down to her chest in the hopes it might be better like that.

"Don't be? This is nice." She mumbled but Harry finally worked out what had been twigging in his head and slowly leaned back from her to pant lightly on his hands and knees.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly sitting back.

"Don't be. What's the matter?" She suddenly asked, looking really worried as he sat back and she leaned up to be close to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm just, didn't want to err, well thing is I, err. Oh, why does this have to be so difficult!" He finally complained trying to look away from Ginny now with out seeming too rude.

"It's ok Harry it doesn't matter. Err, we can stop if you want to?" She soothed sure everything would be ok if she didn't push him. He'd been so understanding to her and never once even suggested doing something he thought she might be uncomfortable with. She felt the least she could do was be the same now, despite the more than tiny feeling of disappointment she had at them stopping.

"I don't want to but I, I do, I think..?" He half mumbled sitting round next to Ginny and pulling the sheets back over there laps.

"Oh, well, it doesn't matter Harry. We can lay down now. Go to sleep if you want, I had fun tonight Harry. I like being with you, but I don't like it when it's uncomfortable so I'd rather just stop before it does.' She tried to explain fiddling with her hair bit nervously, the only thing that seemed to be flashing through her head is that for some reason he didn't want her.

'Err, maybe we could have a go another time completely. Not sure when, but maybe we could try again some other time." She smiled until Harry decided if he didn't know what to say maybe a kiss would help.

"Ok, that would be good. Err, you don't mind do you, but I'm a bit err, worn out." He mumbled still trying to keep control of everything.

"No it's ok, we can lay down now if you want. And I'm a bit tired too ya know, I've hardly slept at all this week with all this heat." She smiled as Harry quickly yanked his boxers on and laid down next to her pulling the sheet up as she cuddled up to him.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Harry muttered rolling his head over to be next to Ginny's neck.

"No, don't be daft, I love you to pieces why on earth would I mind?" She mumbled quietly, as he closed his eyes.

"Love you two." Harry mumbled half asleep now as his body just seemed to want to crash from hyper-sensitive to absolutely unconscious.

"Morning Harry?" Ginny whispered seeing Harry's eyes wake up next to her.

"Morning!" He mumbled back smiling when he realised she was kissing him again.

"Did you sleep ok?" She whispered back when her lips weren't quiet so busy with his.

"Yeah, pretty much. Bet Sirius slept well though." He quickly added seeing Ginny giggling at him.

"Yeah, err, you don't think he's going to be too cross with us do you?" She wondered cuddling up close to him.

"Nah, he could do with a good night's kip and besides, like him and my dad wouldn't have done something as daft as this themselves?" Harry decided, fishing around in the pile of clothes for his t-shit and jeans.

"However, I think it might be a good idea to get dressed and stuff before he comes looking. He may be really rather easy going about some-things but he'll be bloody annoying if he thinks he can find summet funny out from me about you." Harry explained picking around the pile for the rest of his clothes.

However annoyed Ginny was to see Harry picking his clothes up to get dressed again she looked at the bedside clock and knew that really he was right. The last thing she wanted was Sirius coming upstairs and walking in on them even if they weren't doing anything much at the moment.

"Oh ok, well, erm, remember on the train you said you'd help me dye my hair err, will you still do that or was that in case we weren't doing anything else?" She asked a little cautiously pulling the sheets up tighter around her little chest and tucking her hands under her knee's.

"Err, yeah your mum shouldn't be here until later and well, I'll still do it if you want but, err, do you mind if I have a quick shower first?"

"No not at all, I'll erm, get dressed and stuff and then I can wash it into my hair." She smiled as he quickly sat down next to her, gave her a kiss, grabbed some clean underwear and a t-shirt from the draw and disappeared into the bathroom for a quick shower. Ginny dug around and found her clothes and hair dye and was only just doing her blouse up when Harry emerged a little wet around the edges but fully dressed and rubbing his hair dry with a towel.

"You look nice in that." He decided smiling guiltily at how tight it seemed across the chest when she didn't have her lemon vest top on over the top.

"Thanks. Err, do you want to put it in now because it takes about fifteen minuets to do and well, I kind of wanted to get it done before mum could really do anything about it."

"Its semi isn't it?" Harry wondered sitting down on the bed next to her and gently taking hold of her hand in his.

"Yeah well if it looks awful I want it to come out before school but if it looks alright Tonks knows a permanent charm that will do it properly. No offense Harry but I really don't want you trying to dye my hair permanently one colour, coz it can look a right mess if it's done wrong."

"Oh well, I don't think you'd ever look a right mess in anything, but yeah I can understand. Err, you might want to take this off though if this is gonna be brown dye then I don't want to ruin your top." He had meant it purely in a practical way, but then as soon as it had come out Harry realised just how dodgy this could sound after last night.

"Oh ok. But err, as much as I love been half naked and with you Harry, do you mind if I wear a t-shirt or something in case Sirius comes up?"

"I really didn't mean to come out like that honest." Harry tried to smile but not until he spotted Ginny's little grin did it come to his face properly.

"I know, but even if it did I don't mind, long as you take yours off too." She grinned standing up to un-do the button's on her blouse which Harry found stupidly made him blush.

"Err, Sirius, wake up. Sirius you crazy twat wake up!" Lupin asked carefully rocking Sirius's shoulders as his face was still side on in last night's dinner and he seemed to be snoring far louder than he ever did before.

"Oh would you look at that, he's fast to sleep. Now quick give me a kiss Remus before he wakes up, I wanna go before Molly gets here." She grinned rapping her cold fingers around his neck and pulling in for a kiss.

"Huh!" Sirius suddenly jumped sitting bolt up right and rubbing his eyes as Tonks was quickly pushed off by Lupin to stand firmly next to him like they'd just been trying to rouse him or something.

"Oh you're awake. Sirius, its half past eleven what are you doing still laid down here where we left you last night?" Tonks asked cautiously seeing his eyes slowly come back into focus and the frown form again above his eyes.

"What? Huh? Err. What?" He stumbled out rubbing his eyes and yawning to find a piece of damp lettuce stuck to the side of his face.

"Err, have you been down here all night?" Lupin wondered looking at the surprisingly empty seats of Ginny and Harry which clearly had two plates of barely touched dinner in front of them exactly like when Tonks and Remus had left some many, many hours later.

"Err, have I been sleeping in pile of salad?" Sirius wondered wiping a bit of source off his forehead now.

"Yes Sirius you have. Did you take a sleeping draft or something?" Tonks wondered recognising the apparent un-focused vision of Sirius's eyes.

"Err no, I'm sure I didn't. What, I've been down here all night?" He continued to wonder looking a bit lost as he did.

"Yeah, seems so." Lupin explained sitting down at the table next to Sirius and flicking his wand so some of the left over plates started cleaning themselves up.

"Err, where's Harry?" He suddenly asked sitting up straight and becoming much more awake.

"Err, probably still upstairs. We haven't seen him this morning." Lupin explained as Sirius yanked himself to his feet and started striding over towards the door and up the stairs.

"Err, Sirius try not to err?" Tonks began grabbing hold of the back of Sirius's shirt to stop him half way up the stairs.

"Try not to what?" He snapped impatiently.

"Barge in when you're really not wanted!" She finished carefully as firmly as she could.

"What?" He blinked sure Tonks was the one not making any sense.

"Look just knock and be a bit err, patient, he might still be asleep." Tonks sighed as Lupin released she knew more than she was telling and Sirius's knew less than what was sensible.

There was a gentle knock at the door as Harry quickly let go of Ginny, he knew for sure it'd be Sirius wide awake now and was just grateful she'd got dressed properly after rinsing her hair through and then stopping half way through drying to make out again.

"Harry you up?" He asked knocking on the door waiting half a second then pushing it slowly open to see Harry and Ginny looking really rather guilty standing in the middle of the room.

"Yeah I'm err, did you sleep well?" He asked smiling weakly as he tried to think of something to say quickly. When he was honest the more he thought about it now, in that blink of a half a minuet's silence, Harry wondered that Sirius might not see the amusing side of this, and it might not have been such a good idea after all.

"Ooo, that'll be the door bell!" Tonks grinned disappearing down the stairs to let in what was no doubt going to be Mrs Weasley.

"I'll help." Lupin added quickly nudging Sirius in the back and following her.

"I'd best go see mum." Ginny decided sneaking quickly after them and not daring to look too much at Sirius as she pasted.

"Morning Sirius." Harry finally sighed as it was clear he needed something a bit more than a kick in the back of the knee to wake up properly.

"Morning Harry, did you get a good night's sleep?" He asked firmly wondering into the room and standing to face Harry as he bashfully rubbed the back of his head and look daringly away from Sirius and his painfully polite features that seemed to be hiding a rather evil mind at times.

"Err, yeah it was ok." Harry replied carefully not really quiet sure what to make of the situation.

Although Sirius was quiet happy to lark about most the time with Harry, he was beginning to wonder that really deep, deep, deep, deep down somewhere, he might have a strong parenting streak in him. One that didn't like the idea of Harry sneaking sleeping potion in his drink, so he wouldn't be able to interfere with anything Harry might want to do with a girl alone all night long in his room.

"You idiot!' He finally snapped in an odd quiet voice complete with a little slap round the back of the head.

'You left me bloody well sleeping in the salad bowl! All night long, I've got a sore neck now!" He grumbled giving a third little whack for good measure.

"Well it was quiet a strong mix she had and well, you just sort of zonked out.' Harry explained deliberately keeping further away than Sirius's arm's length now he seemed in a slapping mood.

'Well you looked so bleeding tired and the good night's sleep isn't going to do ya' any harm now is it?" He continued ducking another little whack.

"Where the hell did you come up with such an idea like that anyway!"

"It wasn't me, it was her idea. I just sort of went along with it. And besides I couldn't help it I was far too bloody horny to be thinking straight anyway." Harry snapped annoyed Sirius seemed to be somewhat mocking him offensively for the first time ever rather than actually telling him off, this was as bad as Dumbledore's painful silence.

"Thinking straight..? You put bloody sleeping draft in me dinner."

"Actually it was ya drink." Harry quickly put back not sure if this information was really necessary or if Sirius was really rather cross with him at the moment or just winding him up.

"Arrgh!' He finally half growled turning half way to the door.

'You're as bad as you're flaming father sometimes! Least you left me in the other room." He complained yanking the door open and starting to the stairs. Harry however, after standing rather confused for a second quickly followed Sirius in the panic that he might do some thing drastic like drop a hint to Mrs Weasley as a punishment.

"You're err, not that cross with me are you?" He asked as he finally caught up with the confused godfather on the stairs.

"No I'm not cross with you Harry. Just a bit annoyed that's all." He grumbled.

"Oh, well, oh. How can you not be cross with me and yet be annoyed?" He finally asked a little thickly but easily received a thick answer so it didn't matter.

"I dunno, I get board sometimes. I don't want you bogging off to the Burro or something."

"Yeah well Ron doesn't really like the idea. He gets a bit difficult some of the time. Well most of the time. Well actually he pretends she doesn't exist and slaps me over the head a lot when ever the thought occurs to him." Harry explained as Sirius finally turned to look at him with a little bit of his smile.

"Wonder what he'd think to this then?' He continued with a rather dirty grin.

'Wonder what Molly would think too?" He added tapping his forehead gently.

"Don't you dare you crazy board Pooch!" Harry added quickly and for some stupid reason jumped on to Sirius's back as he was about to reach the door.

"Ah, so determined to stop me are you? That sounds like a guilty conscious to me!"

"What you on about Sirius? I just don't want you embarrassing her that's all, she has enough problems with her mother at the minuet and I don't want you making it worse!" Harry argued, not troubling to let go as Sirius continued down the rest of the stairs. Sighing heavily when he reached the bottom, Sirius let Harry drop to the floor and turned to face him.

"Tell me basically what you were up to last night and I'll keep me gob shut! Don't go into any detail I'm not that interested Harry." He added seriously on the end, as Harry sort of half smiled and shrugged.

"We were just talking and stuff." He eventually replied.

"Not that much lack of detail!" Sirius groaned with another little whack over Harry's head.

"Well what do you expect me to say, I was just having a bit of fun while you were asleep." Harry shrugged still really rather pink in the cheeks.

"Fun Harry. I refuse to believe you spent the entire night talking and occasionally giving her a little kiss on the cheek. After all, you're not Remus!"

"Err, no I've been hearing a little bit about his err, fun stuff.' Harry explained but Sirius quickly put his hand up.

'Snapped a bed post or something like that?" Harry half mumbled.

"I really do not want to know about that Harry. Anyway, I'll pester you about it later when they've gone. But I'm sure I'll see that annoying woman sooner or later so I can easily let any old things slip out.' He grinned scuffing Harry's hair up a bit and pushing the door open to be suddenly hit with a wall of shouting. Something had set his mother off and Sirius found himself yet again yanking the curtains shut over her, only to have them wrenched open by the clear bellowing of Mrs Weasley at Ginny in the old dining room.

'What the hell's got into her now?" Sirius grumbled giving up on his mother and striding into the room to be met by Tonks looking really rather cross and pale.

"Err, I think you best get the fireplace ready for them to leave." She whispered, quickly coming over and half hiding behind Sirius's ragged form.

"Oh err, ok. What the hell happened?" He whispered back seeing Ginny's hot face glaring back at her mother as the shouting continued.

"Err, a variety of things but Ginny's nice hair set it off." Tonks replied as Sirius started to move away and set the fireplace up so they could leave safely and hopefully to him, soon.

"Oh, thanks. I did that, but I don't think now would be a good time to brag about it." Harry quickly put in with an odd smile.

"Oh well you did a good job how did you do it?" Tonks explained trying to ignore the bellowing from the other end of the room.

"It's a muggle sort of semi-permanent she got from some girl at school, I just rubbed it in and helped her rinse it out this morning." Harry explained looking longingly over at Ginny who was trying her best both not to cry and not to let Harry see how humiliated and upset she was, before bellowing back the moment her mother stopped to take a breath.

"Well maybe if you took more of an interest in me I might come and talk to you about things, but as you're so determined to shove me out the family like you did Percy then can you really blame me! All I did was try some hair dye out and you finally start to notice I exist, maybe if I'd done it sooner you might have started to notice me! And I don't care what you say, I like it as it is and I'm not changing it back!" She shouted even worse then when she was shouting at Ron, it was clear the bellowing stubbornness hadn't fallen that far from the tree in the Weasley family.

"Oh yes you are, you little stroppy madam! I'm not having you walking around looking like that! You look a right state, you used to have such nice hair when I got to do it, but now you always have it scraped back off your face or dangling down in your eyes! At least Bill keeps his stupid hair clean and tidy. YOURS always looks a mess!"

"My hair is clean you stupid old hag! And I like it the way it is!"

"When we get home, I'm going to sort that mess you call hair out and dye it back to its natural colour?"

"I'd rather chop it off than let you get your hands on it!" Ginny bellowed back gripping her wand firmly in her hand behind her back.

"Don't be so ridicules Ginny!"

"Oh you don't believe I would do it!' Ginny laughed puling out her wand and eyeing her mother rather dangerously.

'I'm sick of your stupid hand me down worn out, old fashioned clothes. I'm sick of you treating me like some silly little girl with no brain. I'm not like you, I don't want to spend my entire adult life sticking my nose in other people's lives because I'm so miserable with the mess I've made of me own.' She bellowed firmly, before standing square on grabbing all her hair tightly in a pony tail lifted her wand up and bellowed again.

'Curanto!' So all the hair came off in her hand. Then holding the length in her hand she through it in her mothers face shouting as she did.

'There, if you want so much control over it then you can have it." Striding over to the fireplace all ready and waiting she dunked her hand into the floo pot dropped it in the fire and disappeared back home.

"Don't you dare walk a way from me you stroppy little madam!" Molly bellowed ignoring the hair and striding after her. Ginny however was very quick to get out the fire place on the other end, so after quickly hugging Ron to see that he was ok and locked herself in her room crying her eyes out before her mother could catch up to her.

"Blimey, she's either very brave or intending to move out soon." Sirius sighed re-setting the fire place so no-one could get in and extinguishing the flames with his wand.

"Poor girl, all that just because she died her hair.' Lupin sighed sitting down at the table and rubbing his head from all the shouting.

'It looked alright didn't it?" He wondered turning to Tonks who immediately agreed with him. Harry however had gone over to pick up the remains of Ginny's hair so he could give it back to her later as a sort of keep sake present. She's like that he was sure.

"Err, well I don't envy that house today. Even if they do have a big garden to stroll around in." Sirius decided standing next to Harry to see if the sight of Ginny so obviously upset despite the lack of tears had disturbed him too much.

He may not like the idea of Harry indulging in adult themed evenings with her but still, it was clear he cared about her a lot and Sirius had every intention of talking to him about her rationally, when he finally learned how to talk about embarrassing things rationally with his friend and maybe practiced a bit on Tonks.

"Erm, I'm gonna go lay on me bed and read or something." Harry mumbled quietly, looking away from everybody and heading towards the door. Sirius however thought this might be his fault from before.

"Harry I'm really not bothered about before, and I don't mind you leaving me to sleep down here. It was rather funny really and I had a good night's kip. Best night I've had in ages." He explained, quickly following him as Harry stopped at the door.

"I'm glad, I didn't mean to upset you." Harry mumbled again shrugging and sighing heavily.

"Look err, it's the first day of the holidays why don't we do something fun. I've done all the cleaning and stuff and put some decorations up but maybe you'd like to help with the tree, it's looking a bit odd in all the sunlight." He continued not wanting to loose Harry just yet.

"Err, maybe later. I'm kind of tired at the moment Sirius. We could do it later, after dinner when I've had a bit of a nap. It's too warm to be doing much now anyway." He explained aware his back was wet with sweat and just how tired his eyes were probably looking.

"I guess you do look tired and it is really rather warm down here. I had to put Kresher in a cold bath yesterday morning coz he couldn't cope. Really hard to resist the urge to drown him like, but still, he used to be quiet ok with hot weather.' Sirius explained as Harry merely smiled weakly, shrugged and headed up to bed once he'd put the remains of Ginny's hair in his bedside cabinet.

'What's the matter with him?" Sirius asked in his mundane way, when he finally gave up on the Christmas tree to sit down with Lupin in the sitting room.

"Sirius, he's probably just a bit mixed up at the moment, and tired, now try and stop worrying, he'll be up soon and then you can start the holiday properly." Lupin explained trying to sound as honest and comforting as possible, but the fact that Harry had now continued to refuse food and had laid in his bed pretending to sleep for nearly eight hours, seemed to be making it difficult for him. Sirius however looked at Lupin and had to admit even for Harry, he was behaving very oddly.

"Do you think I should try and talk to him or something?" Sirius wondered, looking at the clock in the corner again.

"Well you can try but try but be a bit careful about it."

"Careful about it, what you on about!" Sirius snapped, annoyed that Lupin had that look again, like he was going to say something Sirius might not want to here.

"Well remember it's not James you're talking too!" Lupin sighed carefully leaning away from Sirius now.

"What's that supposed to mean! Of course I won't forget who I'm talking to, honestly Moony, you're beginning to sound like the dratted Molly Weasley!" He complained, it was obvious Harry wasn't James they were far too different.

"That's not what I mean. I know you won't forget, it's just, he might be a bit shy about it and less likely to give you a load of gory details."

"Shy? What for, I'm not going to laugh at him!" Sirius snapped but finally after seeing Lupin's very annoyed and pointed look, gave in to his stubbornness and started to understand better.

"Sirius, you're old. I know you don't like to admit it but you're old enough to be James he might not feel comfortable talking you about her that's all. I mean Harry's not like you, he'd probably talk to James like he was a normal dad, and well your not James, you can be a little confrontational at times."

"Well I suppose so, and I'm not old! But I guess I am a lot older than him. And I suppose in his warped little mind he'd probably think me and you are rather past it now because were same age as Prongs and all. But I won't laugh, girls are confusing, so of course he's gonna struggle. I'd rather him ask me stuff than have some girl getting him all worked up and confused. I always remember Hogwarts girls been so bleeding difficult!" Sirius grumbled, before finally putting a few things on a plate, making a glass of juice appear and headed into Harry's room with a bit of a forced calm air.

"Harry are you awake?" Sirius asked softly closing the door behind himself and putting the plate down on the little desk. He sat down on Harry's bed next to his long lanky legs and waited for some sort of reply.

"No." He grumbled from under his pillow.

"Well wake up I wan to talk to you!" He sighed poking the pillow a bit to work out where Harry was laid.

"No.' He continued to grumble until Sirius gave in and yanked the pillow as best he could from Harry.

'Oi!" He squealed tried to grab it back.

"No Harry, I want to talk to you. Now sit up, I don't want to sit and talk to a bleeding cushion Harry!" Harry merely tried to shuffle back down in his bed but Sirius was surprisingly persistent and wouldn't give in until Harry sat up in his slightly sweaty t-shirt. The pillow pulled over his knees, which he'd tucked up under his chin and the blanket pulled tightly round his shoulders to create a little cocoon for Harry to hide in.

"What?" He sighed ready to listen to Sirius who felt far more uncomfortable now Harry was staring straight at him with surprisingly dark eyes, to say he'd been laid in bed all afternoon resting whether asleep or not.

"Well you've been laid in bed all day Harry and you look awful. Did you get any sleep at all last night?" He finally asked a little bluntly seen as Harry had let his head fall sideways on his knees so he wasn't making eye contact with Sirius any more.

"Of course, I went to bed!" Harry complained yawning slightly.

"To go to sleep?" Sirius persisted.

"Yeah, well eventually. I've just been a bit tired recently that's all." Harry finally grumbled wiping the horrible claggy feeling off his forehead.

"You still feeling down then, since Dobby left you to sleep all day?"

"Yeah, it's probably just cold or something, you don't have to fuss."

"You just don't seem yourself that's all. I thought you'd at least come and have some tea with us?"

"I wasn't hungry."

"Well I brought you something to have now your awake."

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't had anything to eat all day Harry. You have to eat something."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, you can't just lay around all day and not eat. If your ill then you'll need something in ya or you'll not get any better."

"Suppose!" Harry grumbled letting his legs lay flat and the blanket fall off so he could pick at the plate Sirius had brought him.

"You're looking ever so thin again Harry?" Sirius wondered aloud seeing Harry's bed wear hang well off him compared to how he looked in the summer laid in it. Sirius was sure lads were only supposed to grow over time. Harry however merely scowled at the plate in front of him.

"Don't start going on about that again Sirius! It's so annoying." He grumbled.

"Harry you look thin, how often do you skip meals these days anyway?"

"I dunno, once in a while when I've got work and stuff to finish." Harry shrugged becoming increasingly uninterested in his food the more he picked at it.

Sirius however wouldn't be fazed quiet yet and every time Harry tried to give up on eating, Sirius merely pushed the plate back at him. This continued until he looked ridiculously worn out and had at least eaten half the food. Only then did Sirius's stubbornness give in, and disappointedly left Harry to curl up tightly in his bed while Sirius explained it to Lupin what he was thinking and allow Lupin to put it into words so any normal person would be able to understand. It was always a bit of a challenge but after a couple of hours Lupin could usually decode most of Sirius's grumblings and explanations.

"So you didn't really ask him about last night then?"

"No I chickened out and he seemed so tired. I know he's probably just laid there wide awake but he won't tell me what's wrong. He just keeps repeating that he's tired, he's not hungry and he's fed up of feeling so crap all the time and that's it."

"Oh, so do you think he's been like this since he went missing for the day up at school." Lupin wondered, it was only after this incident that Remus suddenly noticed Sirius's outward worry. Mainly because he was continually been asked for his opinion on it despite having very little to go on other than what Sirius told him.

"Well yeah, but then he must have been getting pretty bad in the first place for Dobby to hide him away in the room of requirement mustn't he. I mean, what the hell's been going off at that place, if he's not well then wouldn't some one have noticed?"

"Harry's stubborn he might, which he probably dose, have far too much pride to admit he's feeling under the weather and refuse to admit how fed up he is. Look he's asleep stop worrying Sirius. So he'll be a bit tired and lazy for a few days and sleep. As long as you let him get some rest, make him eat regularly and keep a close eye on him I'm sure in a few days he'll feel much better and you can play what-ever stupid game it is you like playing and finally stop worrying about him looking a bit dodgy." Lupin explained supportively.

"I suppose. But why does he have to be ill now when I get to see him. I don't mind looking after him when he's not well, because well, it comes with the job description apparently. But I just wish he wasn't that was all. I get board stuck talking to you all the time." He grumbled lounging back on his chair and picking at his teeth with a stick (as yet again, Lupin had cooked steak for tea and Sirius had had to re-heat his for a quiet bit longer so it didn't look quiet so bloody and rare!).

Not long later after Sirius had carefully, without receiving any information he might not want to know about, found out about how Remus and Tonks were doing together these days, he was disappointed but satisfied that he wasn't going to get to hit Lupin with a two-be-four any time soon and eventually slouched off to bed hoping for better look next time.

He wasn't exactly tired from doing a day of not much and after having a quick bath merely pulled a book out he'd found on Christmas Crafts. Sirius wouldn't dare admit to anybody else, but he'd secretly been trying to make his own stockings to hang under the tree. As he hadn't quiet managed to get the lettering right yet, so daren't hang any of his attempts up incase Lupin guessed they hadn't simply been re-worked or transfigured from old socks like the rest of the mish-matched Christmas decorations.

Harry had been laid in bed what felt like hours half awake now and was totally fed up with been ill. It was Christmas and he felt like his arms and legs would drop off if he even sat up a bit. His head felt heavy and his stomach felt empty when he finally yanked himself up to try and drink some more water.

Harry was kidding himself that he thought it would help much but decided to drink some anyway. It never seemed to help much before but as expected, he sat up took a few sips of water to try and cool his face down with, had a momentary relief from his dry mouth and rushed to the toilet to be sick.

It only came up as watery liquid with the odd bit of undigested lump in it but Harry still felt awful and shaky afterwards when he washed his mouth out and staggered back to bed. This time however rather than been greeted by Ron's usual snores once he'd finally laid his head back down, he heard the sound of Sirius's gentle heavy feet move across the landing to softly put his head around the bedroom door.

"I'm just going to bed, are you feeling any better?" He asked carefully seeing Harry's awake face looking back at him from the pillow. Even in the dim light Sirius knew Harry looked pale and although it was obvious to Harry he'd just been sick, it was nothing new to him so Harry didn't see the trouble to worry Sirius unnecessarily who wasn't quiet sure.

"Not really. Might feel better in the morning when I get some more sleep."

"Ok, shout if you want anything I'm only next door and Remus won't hear you if you're worried about waking him. He's usually pretty def when he sleeps these days."

"Ok. Night Sirius." Harry sighed rolling back over in his bed and leaving Sirius to sulk disappointedly back to be bed. He was sure he heard the sound of Harry vomiting and flushing the toilet, he just didn't want to accuse him of anything if he was just going for a leak or something and Sirius had got it all wrong again.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty-seven - 'He was really weeping away for nearly an hour!'

The following morning after sulking all day in her bedroom and going to sleep ridiculously early to keep away from her mother, Ginny got up almost before dawn to tiptoe downstairs and have some breakfast, before sneaking back up to her room before her mother could start yet again. The air of venom was awful in the Weasley family home now and even Ron tucked away up in his bed glorious that his mother had taken to fussing over him more than usual was struggling. When she brought him his dinner on a tray, Ron became painfully aware of how quickly both the novelty had worn off and the danger of treading down stairs along with everybody else was going to be. He just wanted to chill out and be noticed for a while but clearly his maturity wasn't going to let enjoy it while his sister was suffering so much.

Ginny was sure her father would help sort things out but he merely sighed and gave in when his wife bellowed up the stairs, how if Ginny can't sit with the family to eat, then she will just have to go without. Ginny personally thought this was rather unfair as neither Ron nor Charlie sat downstairs. One because he was resting and the other because he was pissed off he couldn't eat half his favourite foods and the thought of watching other people eat was unbearable, this coupled with the sight of his mother pushed Charlie to sit and eat up in his room the few things that didn't give him agonising stomach ache however bland they were.

"How long has he been in there now?" Lupin wondered hovering at the end of the hallway with Sirius as he struggled to decide what to do about Harry's slightly odd behaviour. When he was honest though if something was showing up on Sirius's odd radar then Harry must be behaving off with something, Lupin was sure.

"Well I offered him some dinner about an hour and a half a go and he just kept on saying he wasn't hungry and wanted to lay on his bed quiet. Do you think I should of just left him, he looks ever so sickly now?"

"Well maybe he's just a bit tired, he looked a bit under the weather when he got here didn't he?" Lupin soothed as best he could.

"I guess, but if he's not feeling well in the first place, what's he doing stopping up all night. I mean he should go to bed... to sleep...' Lupin however after rolling his eyes at his friend started to smirk, but Sirius was so worried about his godson, he couldn't see the joke making Lupin all the more amused by the moment.

'What!" He asked impatiently turning back to his friend and seeing the expression.

"Nothing!"

"No, Tell me what!" He pressed.

"Nothing, but if you're so worried about him, which you are, then why don't you go in there and see him? And you know shockingly, you could always ask him what the matter is? He's more likely to tell you than anybody else so you might as well try and ask."

"Oi don't laugh at me, I worry about him and I can't help it! I never know what to do or what to say round him sometimes!"

"Well you're doing ok so far aren't you? I mean you managed ok over the summer talking to him."

"Hardly, he spent most his time laid in bed ill, for one thing or another!"

"I, well, I suppose so, but when you found out what the problem was it was much better, wasn't it? Now if you're gonna worry, go in there and see him while I go have a bath and rest my knee."

"Oh all right.' Sirius grumbled heading to Harry's door and after yet another encouraging look from Lupin, he opened the door and went in slowly still completely oblivious as to why Lupin's knee might be causing him some discomfort all of a sudden.

What Sirius saw though was the last thing he ever expected to see. Harry was up, awake, fully dressed, rubbing his knuckles roughly so they were already red roar and pacing quickly up and down his room. Not sure what to do at first he waited for Harry to stop when he realised Sirius was standing there.

After a few seconds though it became clear that he either wouldn't, or couldn't stop, Harry just kept on pacing, rubbing his hands and occasionally mumbling something only he could understand.

"Harry, Harry, stop, stand still.' Sirius rushed forward and tried to take a hold of Harry's shoulders and make him stop, first he tried to turn left, then right in a lame attempt to get away but letting his red hands drop down by his sides Harry gave in and left his head droop down so Sirius couldn't see his puffy tired eyes.

'Harry what's the matter?' He asked softly rubbing the sides of his arms for something comforting to do.

Harry however after sobbing a couple of times burst in to tears and let his head drop down on to Sirius's warm chest. He was sobbing heavily away and after a few minuets of trying to rub his head and back to get him to calm down, Sirius could see he wasn't going to stop any time soon without some help.

'Harry, please tell me what the matter is? Harry, what is it?' Harry didn't answer, he just sobbed if possible, even harder.

'Is it Ginny, something from last night, or Mrs Weasley? I know she's a horrible woman, but Ginny will be ok and Molly's gone now. You don't need to get so upset, I won't let her back in if you don't want her around.' But Harry still didn't answer leaving Sirius only to guess that it wasn't this and try something else.

'Well is it something to do with school, or Ron? He's gone home now from the hospital, he's fine and Hermione's at home and she's fine too. Dumbledore asked a couple of the aura's to keep an eye on the house incase she gets any trouble.' Sirius explained hugging at Harry's shoulders now and rubbing his back in an attempt to get Harry to calm down he was holding Harry up now more and more but despite the warmth Harry still couldn't stop crying, making Sirius worry all the more about what the cause might be.

'Harry come sit down with me.' He finally decided guiding Harry over to the bed to sit. Laying his head down Harry continued to weep on his shoulder while Sirius hugged him stoking at his arms and back warmly in the hopes this might be more comforting than not.

After a bit Harry started to stop and after being forced gently as he could to drink a glass of water by Sirius, he laid down on his bed with his blanket over him. Harry didn't go to sleep but laid there quiet and occasionally sobbing into the pillow while Sirius watched on. Sirius sat their with him for over half an hour calming him down and trying to tell him things were ok before asking all over again what the matter was.

'Harry it must be something to get you this upset. If you don't tell me what the matter is then how can I help you with it?" At this though Harry mumbled an answer between sobs.

"No! You, can't help me!"

"You don't know that Harry, I might be able to, just tell me what it's about? It might make you feel a bit better, like before? What's the matter Harry?"

"I... I don't know!" Was the gentle sobbed reply he got back.

"Harry you must know, otherwise you wouldn't be so upset."

"I can't remember.' He mumbled again laying very still all of a sudden.

'Sirius." He half groaned shuffling around trying to get up but not managing very well with his tangled knot he'd managed to get in as he curled up in the thin sheet.

"What Harry?" Sirius asked sure Harry was supposed to be getting calmer not suddenly shuffling around erratically.

"Be sick." He groaned as Harry finally made it off the bed falling to all fours he through up. Sirius held his shoulders as his arms began to feel shaky and weak while watery vomit poured out of him on to the rug.

Passing him a cloth to wipe his mouth and then a glass of water when he was finally sat up leaning back against the bed, Sirius came to the conclusion he must have been having nightmares again and that he was in fact ill and struggling to cope with it all. This added to the knowledge that even Harry's stubbornness must fail eventually to cover for him he must be in dire need of rest, if he was ever going to get better.

Helping him back into bed Sirius cleaned the mess up with his wand and opened the window a jar closing the Roman blind to create an odd firey glow as the last of the sun shone in with a welcomed fresh air and breeze.

Harry laid there quietly for about half an hour with Sirius sat at the desk. It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep properly this time on his bed. The door bell rang and knowing it was probably his turn and deciding Harry definitely was fast to sleep this time, Sirius went down to answer it finding Tonks waiting in the shadows of the house to be let in.

She looked a bit disgruntled about something but Sirius soon perceived it was because she had to hang around at work to wait for the sun to go down before it was safe to come to Grimmauld Place under the cover of darkness. Heading upstairs to get cleaned up Tonks had hardly got into her room when Lupin appeared freshly washed and laundered pretending he had something better to do than hang around waiting for Tonks to get off work all day so he could make-out with her the minuet Sirius was successfully distracted by Harry.

"So how did it go? Was he absolutely fine and just tired like I thought?' Lupin asked pleasantly sitting down on the sofa next to Sirius, unfortunately he'd mis-judged Sirius's worry for hunger, but it all fairness, it was often hard to tell!

'Sirius are you going to sit there in moody silence forever or what?" Lupin asked a little impatiently. It wasn't him, Lupin was cross with, it was more his own frustration at being too shy to go in and see Tonks, till she invited him too.

"I'm worried about him, he threw up." Sirius explained suddenly, expecting Lupin to be able to understand him better than he did himself after just seven words.

"He threw up? Why?" Remus asked sure this was going to be one of those conversations where he had to try really hard to understand Sirius.

"Well he was crying, not just a little bit either; he was really weeping away for nearly an hour. I couldn't get him to stop. So I put him in bed and tried to claim him down a bit, which he did, but then he fell out the bed and threw up. I tried asking him what the matter was and ended up guessing and stuff. But all I managed to get out of him is that, I couldn't help him and he didn't know what the matter was."

"Sirius it sounds like he's got a bug or something in him making him ill. He probably thought it was nothing and because he's so tired, his scraggy little body can't cope." Lupin explained sensibly.

"Well that sounds logical. And he is really scraggy looking when you see him properly, I can't believe he's lost so much weight. I didn't realise at first just how thin he's got himself but now?' Sirius sighed as Lupin had to make the mental note of checking for himself just how thin Harry might be, Lupin had tried on several occasions to point out that Sirius isn't twenty anymore he doesn't need to put half the food away that he does and if he doesn't watch his food better he's going end up a bit on the porky side.

After the conversation things hadn't gone to well and Tonks was forced to do quiet a bit to convince Sirius he wasn't fat and he wasn't old like Lupin had left him un-knowingly to believe, having had the horrible realisations that he may end up looking like his father. To Lupin though it became quiet apparent that Sirius was worrying about Harry and it may well be completely justified in its scale of worry.

'But when I went in there he was pacing up and down, rubbing his knuckles so hard they've gone really red and he was mumbling to himself. I had to grab hold of him to make him stop!"

"I thought you said not to grab him ever." Lupin wondered always guiltily curious as to why Sirius had said not to do this in particular when it seemed so obvious in a way.

"Well no You shouldn't. But it's ok to do it sometimes around the shoulders.' Lupin merely continued to look a bit confused by this and Sirius's odd arm gesture of grabbing Harry round the shoulder's a bit.

'Oh you wouldn't understand Mooney, its hard to explain without, well. He just looked so lost, like he seemed well, a bit confused."

"Confused."

"Yeah, like he wasn't quiet sure about things around him or where he was and stuff, he seemed a bit confused to see me."

"Oh." Was all he could manage now, it was no wonder Sirius felt uncomfortable and worried because Lupin couldn't understand him either now.

Harry slept through the night quiet calmly for him, occasionally he had the odd murmur of a bad dream but nothing to make him shout out or anything, until just before the early dawn he seemed to be ok. Up until now that was.

It was just before dawn now and Harry had that hot dizzy feeling that only ever led to one thing. Rolling out his bed and dragging the blanket along behind him, Harry staggered into his bathroom and after sitting down for a few moments on the floor, he started to choke up the watery contents of his stomach. It didn't take long to empty everything he could and then some as there wasn't much left in his stomach, before Harry started to feel the cold shiver take over him again, Harry rapped himself up in the blanket and crawled back into his bed feeling if possible, even worse only too cold now rather than hot.

Three or four hours laid like this and he started to feel quiet a lot better. Sirius was just debating weather or not to go in when Harry emerged from his room feeling a bit dodgy in his particularly scruffy clothes. He wasn't quiet staggering now but almost, as he wondered over to the living-come-dinning room Lupin and Sirius had completely reclaimed now from the dreaded women still hanging on the hallway wall downstairs.

Sirius and Lupin were calmly sat eating as Harry wondered in making Harry decide, both his stomach hurt too much and his legs felt far too twitchy for him to be able to cope with sitting at the little table. After a nod of encouragement from Lupin, Sirius piled a few things on a plate and headed over to sit next to Harry who had flumped himself over the arm rest. Looking up he smiled weakly, in his dodgy large t-shirt but soon went back to the sad expression that only partly conveyed the sad state he felt this morning.

"Do you feel any better after another sleep Harry?" Sirius asked softly.

"A bit." He mumbled back.

"Here, have some breakfast." Sirius decided holding the plate up more.

"I'm not hungry Sirius."

"No Harry, you have to eat. I can't remember you eating anything yesterday and your getting thin again, Harry!" Sirius pushed trying to sound as firm as he could without coming across as remotely angry but Harry merely snapped back.

"No I'm not! Stop fussing."

"Harry, eat something. Please just a bit." Sirius continued determined not to let Harry get any thinner, the more he looked at his godson the thinner he seemed to be

"But I'm not hungry!" Harry complained firmly.

"Just eat a bit Harry. It might stop your stomach from hurting." Sirius sighed.

"How do you know it hurts?" Harry asked a little too defensively to give him the chance of arguing it didn't hurt much later.

"Because your holding on to it Harry. Now eat some of this, and I'll get you a drink!" Sirius finished as firmly as he could. Harry knew he probably should try and eat something as Sirius was known for being stubborn when he got daft notions into his head like making Harry eat stupid breakfast when his stomach already hurt from puking.

Giving in he sat up more and taking the plate from Sirius started to eat some toast slowly. After waiting a few minuets to satisfy his worry that Harry won't eat anything, Sirius got up and retrieving his own plate and a glass of juice for Harry and sat back down. While munching through his own breakfast quiet happily Sirius watched Harry force himself painfully to eat while Lupin watched on to, but subtly from the table as he read a paper. It took a while and a considerable amount of gently pushing from Sirius, but eventually, Harry finished his little plate and gulped down his drink when he was done.

"Does it still hurt?" Sirius asked, as Harry shuffled back to his half laid position holding on to his stomach tightly despite it giving him very little relief.

"Hmm." He mumbled again too uncomfortable to give Sirius a proper look of disgust at being forced to eat all his breakfast.

"Well if you're fed up of laying in your bed, then why don't you lay down in here for a bit?"

"I suppose, but your not gonna make me eat anymore are you, I just feel sick and worse now!" Harry grumbled stubbornly finally throwing Sirius at disgusted look at being made to eat that morning.

"Not until dinner time Harry, but you have to eat, don't you see that?" He asked suddenly, hardly able to contain his frustrated worry, there was no denying it now Harry was sat about in such a loose t-shirt, he was too thin to be healthy any more and it frightened Sirius more than anything else about Harry, even the crying and far too lost look he seemed to have.

"Why, it's a stupid thing to have to do!" Harry continued to grumble as he laid down on the sofa, he shuffled around to get comfy while Sirius merely covered his disappointment as he retrieved a blanket from the cupboard to cover Harry with. When he got back Harry's eyes were already closed and his shoulders were shaking and clearly not because they were cold, Lupin was the worst for finding a draft somewhere and he was stretched out in a t-shirt this morning.

"Harry, Harry what's the matter?" Sirius asked softly, taking hold of Harry's shoulders and crouching down in front of him, assuming he was dozing in to a night mare or something and eager to keep him out of it.

"Hmmm, I, I, I'm cold Sirius!" He stuttered out shivering from head to toe and trying to pull his arms tighter to his chest.

"Harry, shush, its ok! Pull the blanket around you better Harry.' Sirius explained tugging the blanket tighter across Harry's shoulders, as he did he stopped to feel if Harry was indeed as cold as he seemed, by touching his neck softly.

'Harry your burning up?" Sirius suddenly realised feeling Harry's face properly now and pulling the thick blanket back off his shoulders.

Harry merely shivered a little harder and struggled to pull it back over his shoulder, but Sirius was by far stronger and tried to feel his face more, keeping the blanket firmly off him as he did.

"Be sick!" Harry suddenly groaned, as just in time Sirius made a bucket appear so Harry could puke up all Sirius's hard work at trying to get Harry to eat that morning.

"Come on get this off and lay back down.' Sirius decided helping Harry to pull his trousers off. Sirius worried by how hot Harry still seemed and decided water might help to cool him off a bit. Carefully he managed to get Harry to drink a glass of water before finally getting him to lay down calmer to sleep for a few hours on the sofa.

Lupin did pop his head in a few times, having left at the first sight of vomit, but could only see Harry fast to sleep on the sofa, occasionally muttering and twitching in his bad dreams and either Sirius or Snuffles sat very still opposite him watching.

"Do you think I should tell Dumbledore how ill he's been?" Sirius asked quietly from the living room while Harry happily slept away in Sirius's bed. He'd refused to sleep in his own bed and for some reason had crawled in to Sirius's bed before Sirius had much chance to stop him. Sirius really couldn't understand why he did this and neither could Lupin, but as Tonks pointed out, if it made Harry feel safe while he slept, then really Sirius shouldn't complain about giving way to his godchild.

"Yes I suppose you should. But he seems to be getting a bit better now, it'll be Christmas eve tomorrow and seen as he eats with less fuss and has slept through most the last two nights without screaming the place down, maybe he's getting better. But I still think you should mention it to him before the next meeting, he usually wants to know everything to do with Harry however unimportant doesn't he and I suppose Harry is being odd even for him?" Lupin wondered supping slowly at his tea and watching Sirius more than he was Harry.

Harry had long since gone past Lupin's capability of understanding, only Sirius seemed to know what was best for him or what he wanted and Lupin was yet to work out how he seemed to be doing this. Things just seemed to pop into Sirius's head out of no-where and then Harry would calm down a bit to eat something or go to sleep. Lupin was well aware though of the fragile state of Sirius's confidence, the last thing Lupin wanted to do was let his friend know that he had no-idea what to do and that Harry had strayed into the beyond understanding section of normal behaviour.

"I suppose, but getting over what, is he sick, or is he upset, or can he just not cope anymore with all this stupid heat?" Sirius asked blankly.

"I'm not sure Sirius, it might be a bit of all of it. I know it's frustrating but it might take a while to get hold of Dumbledore, and I seriously doubt Harry would want a whole load of people knowing what a mess he's in some nights. You've got his daft pride to think about." Lupin added as out of all of them Sirius seemed to understand Harry's pride better than anyone else having endured many more hours of James than anyone else at Hogwarts.

"It is mainly at night isn't it?" Tonks wondered aloud from the table where she'd been trying to read up on a few maps for the order.

"Yes I suppose. He rants and smashes things at night doesn't he but when he's awake during the day he tends to cry most the time if he does anything?" Lupin sighed looking over to Sirius.

"Don't talk about it, he wouldn't want you to know!" Sirius snapped watching through the open doors at Harry tossing slightly as he slept.

"That doesn't mean I don't care Sirius. And to be honest it's hard to ignore even if you do shove me out the room before he starts properly." Lupin explained honestly, annoyed his friend was so snappy these days. Despite all his understanding that the heat might make people a little fed up and easy to annoy he'd forgotten to include himself in it.

"And to be fair, it's not as if we aren't going to notice certain other things about the place. But I do understand why he might want to keep this a little private from everyone else." Tonks sighed and looked wearily over to Lupin.

"How was he the other day anyway, when I was out, I got the impression I left him sobbing with you but I didn't think you wanted me to come in."

"He didn't stop until a few minuets before you came back!" Sirius sighed wiping the sweat off his face roughly with one hand.

"But I was gone hours." Lupin protested sure Sirius must have got it wrong some how.

"I know that but he still didn't stop, he didn't get that much worse after you left it was more continuous. The only reason he stopped in the end was when I tried to get him up, to take him to the toilet so he could be sick, but then he fainted with standing up. When he came round he didn't really feel like crying anymore and sort of dozed off instead."

"Oh!" Was all Lupin could manage at this point.

"But like you said, he's doing better now. But I'm worried about having everyone here and stuff, what am I going to do if he starts, being odd again? He doesn't like been looked at, say's he's not a spectator sport and that people should just ignore him!" Sirius wondered looking back at Lupin again who was watching Harry over his shoulder.

"That shouldn't bother you what anyone else thinks. Just take him upstairs and calm him down like you normally do, and me and Tonks will cover over for you. The only person likely to cause much of a problem would be Molly and well, there are enough distractions for her I think. Besides, Moody will be there too and that must help matters. Well it normally does anyway!" Lupin explained not sure even he believed what he was saying anymore but Sirius did, or seemed to think he did at the moment.

Harry was sleeping properly at the moment and hadn't been sick since that morning so all in all, Tonks and Lupin hoped things were on there way up again. Sirius however couldn't get the image of Harry crying his eyes out for hours on end out of his head particularly because he felt so useless not managing to calm him very well.

"Harry, the Weasley's are here?" Lupin called up the stairs as several Weasley's headed straight over to the food despite Mrs Weasley's scolding looks.

"I'm around Harry whenever you want me. If you don't feel well or something you can just tell me, and I can make sure you don't get bothered if you want to go to bed early. No one has to know!" Sirius added firmly, he wanted Harry to know things would be ok, or at least he wanted Harry's pride to know that Sirius would never laugh at him.

"I know. Thanks. I guess I've been a bit, well..." Harry tried to explain but wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't sure what he'd been recently other than tired and a bit pissed off with feeling strange. He couldn't understand what was the matter with him, one minuet he'd be sat reading and the next he'd have broken down in tears, and Sirius would be there trying to calm him down and Harry would have no idea why he wanted to cry so badly. Then something would explode or shake, or levitate or all three and then he usually ended up puking and often on Sirius in some way. But Sirius wouldn't mind, he's smile gently and clean everything up and sit with Harry while he dozed off to sleep. The as far as Harry was aware he'd wake up feeling a bit better than when he went to sleep but Sirius would look worried or concerned and fuss over Harry taking far too much attention over what Harry managed to eat.

Even if Harry wasn't sure what to say or how to explain what he was trying to say to Sirius, Sirius seemed to understand what he was worried about.

"I'm not going to go anywhere Harry. Besides I haven't got anywhere else to go, you can always come and talk to me."

"Sirius...I..."

"You wanna go see Ron now, or is it more Ginny you've been desperate to see?" Sirius asked carefully watching with pleasure as Harry went from slightly confused as to what to say to pleased at the mention of Ron and then a little cross when he realised Sirius was teasing him about Ginny.

"Oi, I like seeing Ron too!"

"Yeah but I bet you like seeing more of Ginny. Now come on you, can't keep em waiting. Well, we can't leave Lupin down there with Molly on his own." Sirius added opening Harry's bedroom door and waiting for Harry to lead the way down stairs.

(Add a bit on about the opening to the party and Harry coming down stairs to see people and there reaction, Molly Weasley making loud noises about Harry looking thin. Ron making it difficult for Harry to sit and talk to Ginny about the night like he wanted too.)


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty- eight - 'Your getting as bad as our mother ya know!'

"What a brilliant party Sirius, you've really out done yourself making this place look..." Fred explained clapping a hand on Sirius's shoulder as his brother followed suit with the other shoulder.

"Hell almost like its Christmas!" George finished for him.

"Yeah well, I'm not the only one living hear now am I? Tonks does seem to insist on making most the key rooms more female, I can't see why though she's never been remotely girly!"

"You don't have to be girly to be cleanly Sirius!" Fred explained as his brother nodded in agreement and with a mock serious expression plastered across his face.

"She's got pink hair Sirius and you don't think she's a bit girly!" George added, as now his brother nodded in agreement with there matching cheeky grins.

When Sirius thought about it properly, they reminded him so much of how he and James used to be, but just before he became over come with a frequent nostalgia mood, that no-one could ever notice were positive, he was brought crashing back to reality by two giddy red heads.

"In a tomboyish sort of way, no I don't think she is. You know she's nearly as scruffy as I am, Lupin's the only one that keeps this place tidy, kicks up a fuss when we make it look like slobs live here, until somebody tides up." Sirius explained trying his best to sound jolly now he was out of his dream world.

"I bet you think it's always you that cleans up too?"

"It is!" Sirius complained.

"Yeah well it's not as if you go out much Sirius."

"I suppose, but don't rub it in." Sirius grumbled.

"We won't!"

"Promise."

"On I brighter note, Harry seems to be getting on better now since his troubles in the summer." Fred explained sounding for once a little serious.

"Yeah he does seem better but I think it still bothers him some times. He's not been right this week one bit." Sirius explained absentmindedly, he was so glad to see Harry up and about talking with people but he had the horrible nagging suspicion that this days break of him behaving almost normal was only going to be short lived. Especially as Sirius still hadn't got to the bottom of the problems anyway.

"What does?"

"Never mind, I'm just glad to see him laughing again."

"Like a little girl again."

"Yeah we are too and he's been really good with Ginny."

"He has?" Sirius wondered what on earth the twins were considering good work by Harry when it came to there little sister.

"Yeah after he talked to her we haven't heard any reports about her harlet ways, nearly all year!" At this Sirius had reason to believe that the two older brothers had slightly less information than he did but was quiet sure it was in Harry's best interest not to drop any hints to what he thinks might having been going off between Harry and there clearly beloved little sister however odd they were about showing it.

"Oh well I suppose she does seem to be calming down a little bit. She causes just as much trouble though with her mother doesn't she?" Sirius explained curious as to what take the twins took on the mother hen from hell.

"Oh yeah, just we don't think mum gets to hear about most things these days!"

"What with her spying on Tonks and Lupin all the time!"

"Yeah, no wonder she thinks Ginny's trying to abandon the family." George put in thoughtfully, which would have seemed rather mature if it wasn't for his brother's mocking egger agreement and the fact that neither of them had ever shown much thoughtful maturity before to Sirius.

"Hmm." Sirius wondered.

"That is why she's now moved in, isn't it, coz those to are at it?" They both winked broadly over at where Tonks was stood trying to get away from Mrs Weasley's forced politeness. Lupin was obviously hiding somewhat out of reach talking to Podmore, glad he didn't have to contend with Mrs Weasley on his own. Podmore kept giving him heads up so he could run away when she seemed out of ammo and looking for a new target as the pair quickly moved out of her eye shot.

"I don't know what your talking about boys, Tonks was having problems with her flat so I said she could stop here as long as she likes and well, Lupin has a minor, well major actually, cash flow problem at the moment so I told him to stay too."

"Yeah really!" They laughed together.

"Your getting as bad as your mother ya know." Sirius put in quickly, sure it wouldn't be enough to offend them enough to stop, but he was quiet happy being ignorant of Tonks and Lupin and no two cheeky red headed Weasley twins were going to ruin it for him.

"Oi, take that back we aint never as bad as her!" They snapped together.

"As bad as who?" Mrs Weasley asked firmly with her hands dangerously close to being on her hips along with the usual cross expression.

"Nothing mother, we have to go deal with some business now." George explained moving to stand either side of Sirius with Fred.

"Sirius why don't you show us those Dixy droppings now." Fred put in hopefully leading the way away.

They quickly left the room to get away from the dreaded mother as Harry uncomfortably noticed that Sirius had gone. This left Harry talking to Lupin and someone he barely knew called Sturgis Podmore.

He'd only met Podmore a few times and didn't really know him very well, although he found watching Lupin and Podmore talking about what it was like at Hogwarts from a teachers point of view rather amusing in a weird sort of way. They'd both only lasted a year at the Defence Against the dark arts job like so many other teachers between them and were wondering who would get the job next year as the current one was unlikely to be the first to last two years.

"Lupin always speaks very highly of you Harry, said you always manage to get top marks in whatever you gave him." Podmore suddenly asked, wanting Harry to join in the conversation more after noticing that the famous boy so often praised for his manners hadn't said a word in a while.

"It's easy in some ways, I get a lot of practice at it." Harry explained quietly whishing he could hide his scar better with his long hair, but really, it was longer than his eyes now, how long did it need to be to get sufficient coverage?

Mrs Weasley had recently taken to offering to cut it at every chance she got, as Ron flatly refused to go under the scissors and although Harry admitted it was getting long, and sometimes a bit annoying he wasn't going to let anybody but a proper barber near it. After asking both Ginny and Sirius's opinion he'd decided that really, he liked it being long even now the weather had gone hot and despite Mrs Weasley, he had no intention of cutting it off any time soon.

"I suppose in a lot of ways you have had more practice than most your year." Podmore admitted cutting into his Christmas cake and taking a bite.

"Besides Hermione was always better at most of it anyway, except in her exam, Ron laughed away at that for weeks. It was really quiet sad to be honest." Harry explained more to himself and sort of Lupin than Podmore who was obviously going to need more of an explanation from Lupin later.

He knew the basics about Hermione, as did all of the order but having never had an in-depth conversation with her about house elf rights he really hadn't had enough of the Hermione experience to comment on her.

Harry though, was feeling tired now having stopped up late 'talking and stuff' with Ginny the first night and since then had had to suffer sleepless nights of dark ally's screaming mothers and Dementors afterwards. Harry was sure he'd been talking in his sleep again because when Sirius regularly came to get him up with an odd expression that had been pushed aside far too quickly. He also had the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach that something dreadful was going to happen again soon and felt there was probably nothing he could do about it. Harry had had this feeling before and it always frightened him because every time it was truly justified in his stomach ache.

Charlie had finally turned up out of hiding with a bit of a scarred cheek and uncomfortable stance with his left knee, after almost jumping over the sofa to get away from his mother he was now avidly talking away to Tonks behind Lupin about the latest weird sisters album, as Podmore took up the topic of the Daily Prophet.

Charlie just couldn't cope with his mother anymore and although really he should be resting, he'd decided to 'rest' somewhere else for a few days as a little treat of a holiday.

Harry tried to turn away to his own cake now and scan the room in silence for Sirius's barking laugh again. But eventually he decided Sirius must have gone upstairs to see Kresher or something and unfortunately found it a little disappointing. He was just wondering about how best to get out the room and go find him when suddenly he was forced to turn back to Lupin having heard his name mentioned clearly.

"Harry are you enjoying the party?" Lupin asked as Podmore looked on in interest, having only known James for the last few months of his life, but still, he wanted to see for himself if the rumours about Harry were true and how worthy the high praise about him was.

So far he had seen nothing spectacular other than his darting green eyes and his surprisingly modest posture. He could barely see any of James's pride in him at all, except for his very determined lips and certainly nothing of the arrogance he heard Snape talk about. Harry although far from normal and clearly holding things tightly inside, seemed perfectly normal for what was to be expected, stood there with them.

"Charlie I think you've drunk enough tonight." Tonks laughed taking the beer from Charlie and laughing heartily at his slight swaying motion as he seemed a little too cheeky in his affectionate manner of giving her a hug.

"Yeah your right, I shouldn't really be drinking anyway, have you seen Bill recently he's got a lovely black eye at the moment." Charlie continued with Tonks who knew full well why Bill had a black eye but was a little curious to hear Charlie's slightly drunk take on it.

He'd dared to comment on how nice Fleur's cousin's legs was looking one evening, in her knee length skirt and suddenly came a cropper with a large wooden spoon Fleur was cooking tea with. Charlie although clearly not drunk yet was however, slightly boisterous and easily prone to attack by his two younger twin brothers who couldn't help themselves but be mischievous.

Seeing both Charlie and Tonks standing on a rug behind Lupin and Podmore, the twins wondered if Tonks falling into Charlie's arms would be enough to make Lupin react and prove that the rumours about him and Tonks were true, and try and catch her. Or at the very least if they weren't true, then what with Tonk's clumsiness and Charlie's inability to cope well with alcohol, would it be enough to send them falling to the ground in each other's arms. Thus creating a whole new set of rumours about Tonks for their mother to enjoy engrossing herself in. Oh the possibilities were endless!

Deciding it would be highly amusing either way while there mother was conveniently distracted by Ginny, Fred flicked his wand and magically pulled the rug from under their feet. The result was far more entertaining than even they had anticipated, having forgotten to factor in Tonks sexy tight top (for Remus's benefit), Charlie's love of touching any fit women, Lupin's dodgy knee and Harry, as the domino effect took place knocking Tonks and Charlie right over. Lupin fortunately fell onto the sofa but Harry ended up taking the worst of the lot as Podmore suddenly came crashing down on top of him with an already rather sore back. While the twins merely roared with laughter Charlie chased them out the room after clearly stopping to manhandle Tonks a bit as she helped him up.

"Sorry Harry, those bloody Weasley kids!" Podmore complained loudly, pulling himself up with a little help from Lupin and then held his hand out for Harry. Harry however had had the air in his lungs knocked totally out of him and was struggling for breath on the floor clutching his chest for a moment with his wand hand.

He looked up startled at Lupin and Podmore's smiling faces and couldn't help but notice the similarities to his dark encounter down an ally, he knew he was being stupid but he couldn't help what was happening to him. Harry was frightened, and didn't know what to do, his glasses had been knocked off when he fell as he scrambled to find them with one hand and kept his other firmly around his wand.

It was quiet dark in this end of the living room, as the fire had diminished and too large dark figures stood over him with the gleam of laughter in there eyes. Harry could feel the cold wind in the room and feel the prickly nettles under his hands as he looked up expecting to see rain falling down into his eyes. Lupin becoming increasingly aware of Harry's deep breathing and refusal to move so knelt down carefully towards him, seeing Harry struggling for breath as Lupin held his hand out kindly to help him. Harry pushed it quickly away and scuttled backwards terror on his face. The only thing going through Podmore's mind was that this was a boy struggling with something and he was in very great danger of seeing one of those strange characteristics of Harry popping out of Harry soon, this guiltily made him a little bit excited. Anything could happen with Harry, everyone knew that.

"Harry what's the matter with you?" Lupin asked, seeing Harry finally drag himself to his feet and back quickly away from him further. There was no mistaking the fear in Harry's glaring eyes as he looked from Lupin to Podmore, and then to the door to the left that led out into the cold hallway. He could do it, he could get away, he just had to force his legs to move and push his hand out when he reached the heavy door.

Lupin made another move towards Harry, but Harry merely took a quicker side step to keep nearly two meters away from him. He wasn't sure what to do and was sure Sirius wasn't in the room otherwise he would have come the moment Harry fell over. Podmore however, although guilty wanted to see Harry do something other than smile and laugh at other people's jokes he knew weren't funny, was startled by the sudden change in Harry's pose. Harry was clearly terrified of something and he wondered if Voldermort was trying to use him or something like the order had whispered might be a possibility.

"Leave me alone!" Harry hissed viciously and seeing his chance darted to the door wrenched it open and slamming it shut behind him as he sprinted up the dark stairs.

"God that boy's weird!" Podmore exclaimed as Lupin turned to find Sirius.

"He's not weird, as such, just a bit dodgy when people touch him that's all.' Lupin explained quietly then seeing Sirius grabbed him by the arm and whispered in his ear.

'Harry's gone all weird again, when Podmore fell on him by accident, ran out the room frightened after hissing something at us!" Sirius understood perfectly well what Harry must have thought when Podmore fell on him and left the room following Harry and calling his name loudly as he went, not bothering to shut his mother up for fear of what might happen with Harry.

"FILTH, TRATIORS, MUDBLOODS, SCUM!"

"He did just hiss at us didn't he? I'm not mad in me old age am I?' Podmore asked seeing Lupin's eyes follow Sirius out the room and then quickly turn away as he saw Mrs Weasley coming towards him with a determined look on her face.

'He's a parsletougn isn't he?" He finally twigged also rather annoyed by the way Mrs Weasley was striding across the room to him.

"Yes but Dumbledore tends to keep Harry's peculiar abilities quiet. You know full well what people would think if they herd him talk to snakes." Lupin explained quietly moving away to a corner in an attempt to get away from the dreaded Mrs Weasley long enough to think it all through.

"Wow, I would never have believed it unless I saw it. What's the matter with him, he just suddenly flipped? Or is that just normal for him?" Podmore asked, trying not to sound overly nosey and annoying. Lupin however didn't find him annoying knowing full well Podmore was the sort to keep almost everything shut up quiet and was probably only concerned about Harry. And in any case, compared to Mrs Weasley he seemed positively board by the subject of Harry.

"No and yes. Not until last summer, remember when Sirius and Dumbledore explained something horrible had happened to Harry? Well every now and then something sets him off and he gets a bit difficult. Far as we can tell he really can't help it and he's just a bit frightened that's all! I mean, you'd be awkward if summet frightened you, only where as you are supposedly capable of keeping things under control, Harry, well... stuff explodes! " Lupin tried to explain without going into detail how Sirius had ended up with a broken nose after making a stupid comment.

"Is he going to be ok? I mean, he seemed ever such a mess when he looked up at us." Podmore continued, noticing the uncomfortable agitation in Lupin's voice as he tried to explain calmly.

"I hope so. He trusts Sirius and I think he'll come round in a bit when Sirius has found him, but Harry does seem to have a habit of wondering off by him self at times, gets himself the most god awful messes because of it!"

"Oh!" Podmore finally got out before Lupin could ignore Mrs Weasley no longer.

"What's the matter, why is Sirius hurtling through the house shouting after Harry?" She demanded hands on her hips as Podmore slipped away and left Lupin cornered with a guilty smirk, he wasn't going to stand and talk with the dratted women for anyone!

"Harry's just a bit tired he's gone to bed and Sirius was just checking on him. You know how over protective Sirius gets at times." Lupin tried to explain but she wasn't taking any of it until Moody, Arthur and Ginny moved over.

Ginny mainly for the entertainment unaware there was something the matter with her dear Harry, but the other two men were also concerned by how useless Lupin was at keeping concern out his voice. He couldn't help it, he was quiet a sensitive bloke in his own way. Once you ignore the fact that he's a werewolf, ten minuets of talking to him about something and anyone with a bit about them can work out he's about as soft as butter most the time.

"Has Harry had a bit of a relapse from the summer?" Mr Weasley asked quietly having not told his wife about Harry and his habit of cutting himself or anything else that Sirius may have subtly asked for advice about leaving Mr Weasley to guess at no end of horible things.

"Yes I think so. Sirius will manage though, he's gone after him pretty quick and knows what he's looking for now." Lupin explained glad Moody had half moved his body between Mrs Weasley and the others as they whispered quickly.

"Potter's door seems to be taking quiet a lot from him but Sirius is there on the other side." Moody explained as his magical eye swiveled around upstairs and then coming back down to search around the rest of the house like normal.

"Good, best leave them to it. Let us know if something changes will you Moody." Mr Weasley decided firmly before turning to his wife with a little sigh.

"Course, Sirius is sat by the door with him now, I think he's calmed down a bit!" Moody growled and went back to his drink as the other two men walked in opposite directions to get away from Mrs Waesley who didn't know who to get at first.

"Harry! Harry! Where are you?' Sirius called running up the stairs to the floor of bedrooms but suddenly heard the bang of a door being quickly snapped shut.

'Harry let me in." Sirius knocked against the door as it seemed to be bolted shut. He put his head against the door to listen and heard the painful sob on Harry as he banged things against the walls.

"Go away!" He half sobbed, half hissed at the door.

"Harry you have to speak English for me to understand you. Tell me what the matter is and I'll try and fix it.' Sirius called through the door wondering if breaking it down was really such a bad idea at the minuet.

'Trust me Harry, I won't let anybody hurt you but, just please don't, just don't hurt yourself again." Sirius asked almost pitifully, letting his head droop as he remembered the silver letter opener he'd seen on Harry's desk this morning.

"Go away!" Harry called back and this time Sirius could understand him.

"No Harry, not until I've seen your ok. I don't want to see you hurt yourself again, will you let me in? Please Harry, just let me in?' Sirius asked as he stepped back hearing a wail form Harry and the clear ringing of a light metal object being thrown against the wall. Harry continued to sob on the floor, banging his head against the hard wall hoping he'd pass out cold soon but Sirius still tried his best to talk to him through the door.

'Please Harry just let me in. It's just me, no-one else, I just want to know you're ok and you haven't done anything to yourself. That's all, just let me in." Sirius called but this time he got the full pelt of Harry's temper as his piercing highly pitched scream echoed around the room.

"GO AWAY!" He screamed loud enough to make himself horse but the effect of it on Sirius's ears wasn't deafening, he heard everything far too clearly to cope with.

Just after though as Harry covered his ears to buffer out the sound of his own ringing voice, something glassy exploded making Sirius have to deicide quickly, weather to break the door down as he heard Harry's muffled frightened screams or maybe wait a little longer. Harry however had managed to frighten himself to some sense and pulled the door open trying to get away from his own destruction. Sirius grabbed him easily as he staggered out and held on to him tightly as he leaned forward to through up down the front of Sirius's trousers and shoes.

"I never liked them anyway." Sirius muttered as Harry started to stop and wiped his mouth on the hankie Sirius was holding down to him before pulling him gently back up straight.

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled tears still streaming down his face. But Sirius merely flicked his wand and made it vanish in an attempt to cover Harry's misplaced embarrassment.

"It's ok, now let me see your arms. Please Harry?" Sirius asked but Harry pulled back until Sirius finally got a hold of one and pushed the sleeve back. His left arm was fine but the right one had a clear splat of blood where Harry had pieced his skin and then given up to throw the letter opener away.

Sirius sighed slightly disappointed but held his wand over to clear the wound up. The only comfort he had was that at least Harry had suddenly decided he couldn't go through with it and thrown the blunt knife away.

"You're not mad at me are you?" Harry suddenly asked noticing Sirius's disappointment, always worried that if he upset Sirius too much he'd lose him forever and be left on his own again.

"No I'm not mad at you, I just wish you'd talk to me more, rather than pretending your ok when clearly you not. I heard you shouting in your sleep again last night.' Harry looked away but kept close to Sirius as he held his godson up.

'It didn't sound like a good night's sleep Harry and you've done it a few times recently, along with getting up to puke every morning. Why won't you tell me things? Hay? Why won't you tell me what keep's upsetting you so much?" Sirius asked softly, turning Harry's face to him to see him properly and pushing the long hair out his face. Harry merely looked ashamed at this and tried to turn away but Sirius could only guess this was something to do with Harry's odd fear of being afraid rather than a fear of Sirius.

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled before his legs gave way again and Sirius helped him sit on his bed. He fixed the two glasses and water bottle that had smashed in Harry's rage, Sirius merely took comfort that it wasn't the wardrobe or something and put them away before sitting back down next to Harry, who merely slumped in on himself and let his head droop down.

"What was it that frightened you?" Sirius asked tentatively stroking Harry's head gently like he did Buckbeak whenever he used to get restless in the night.

"Podmore fell on me." Harry muttered not trying to stem his tears.

"I suppose, he's a big man and I know you don't really know him too well but he's ok Harry, he's just a bit curious about you that's all." Sirius explained softly.

"You left me talking to Lupin!" Harry half snapped angrily, half sobbed.

"I'm sorry Harry, you seemed ok when I left, you were talking quiet happily with them. Anyway, I thought you were used to having Remus around now?" Sirius replied trying to rack his brain for what had exactly happened when Sirius had left and what he should have done different to stop Harry from ending up in such a state again, it didn't seem to be working to well because he could barely remember leaving the room to go for a leak.

"I didn't want you to go. I wanted you to stay." Harry muttered again as Sirius became rather touched by Harry's affection as he let his head slump heavily on to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Harry I didn't realise. Were you frightened of Lupin too?"

"No.' Harry replied flatly but then also quickly added.

'Yes." Just as flatly.

"You don't need to be Harry, he's not going to hurt you." Sirius explained gently in his soft manner reserved only for Buckbeak and Harry. Harry merely shrugged and twisted his hands painfully in his lap as they started to go red.

"Couldn't help it, it was dark and it reminded me of when they..." Harry trailed off in his quiet voice but Sirius couldn't help but see yet more tears Harry quickly wiped off his pale cheek.

He was tired and fed up of having nightmares. He was happy when he first came here he was laid on this bed with Ginny, doing things he'd never dreamed he could and now he's sat here with Sirius in a mess, shivering, cold and frightened, unable to feel anything at all that could remotely be considered happiness.

"I understand, he fell over on top of you by accident and you couldn't help but remember, its ok Harry you're normal. Sometimes when I'm sat by myself I forget where I am and think I'm back in there.' Sirius explained, trying to make Harry realise in his own way, that Harry was actually rather normal to be frightened of things. But then he was getting worried by how red Harry's hands become so tried to lay his own hand on top to stop him but Harry pulled his hands quickly aside so he couldn't.

Unfortunately Sirius was looking at Harry's face and he knew as soon as he'd done it he should have been more careful. His heavy hand meant to offer some comfort missed, Harry's rapid hands and landed gently in Harry's lap right on the inside of his thigh. Sirius pulled it away quickly but the damage had already been done. He'd let himself touch Harry too closely and now Harry had jumped up and stood away from him.

'Harry I'm sorry, I just wanted you to stop rubbing your hands so hard.' Sirius explained bordering on desperate now as he saw the look of sheer terror in Harry's eyes.

When Sirius first met Harry as a young teenage boy, he had never dreamed he would be in a situation where Harry could be both so vulnerable and so strong and that he would be having to use everything he could possibly muster up to try and get Harry to trust him. He had no idea this side of Harry even existed.

Where he showed just what a young boy he was despite his maturity and everything he'd been through, there was a child inside of him that was frightened of the dark, didn't like talking to strangers and some times just wanted to play silly little games and laugh in a totally innocent way about daft little things.

Sirius was beginning to wonder about the two clearly different personalities in Harry, having guessed only to well from Harry's secretive looks and shy grin what he'd been up to with Ginny in this room on his first night. Now he saw a totally different person, a clearly distressed little boy half frightened of his own shadow and looking nervously at the silver letter opener again like it could give him of all things some relief from the pain of life.

'Harry I want you to come sit down.' Sirius began, standing up and holding his hand out gently for Harry to take. Harry wanted to, he really did, but something in his head was telling him not to and the fight raging on inside of him was making him flinch and hesitate as Sirius took slow steady steps towards him.

'I won't sit next to you if you don't want me too but I want you to sit back down. Please Harry you're not well are you?" Sirius asked hoping he was doing the right thing. He had no idea what he was doing half the time, parenting surely wasn't supposed to be this hard, he'd never even heard of someone who behaved like Harry let alone looked after one.

"Will you stay here with me?" Harry finally asked standing perfectly still and staring straight into Sirius's eyes to see the honesty in them.

"If you want me to Harry then yes."

"I don't like the dark." Harry explained taking half a step closer to Sirius and then stopping to shift his weight steadily from one foot to the next as he pondered how close he was willing to get to Sirius.

"I know Harry. I can leave the candles burning if you want." Sirius replied taking steady slow breaths while his heart panted away in his chest. If he could only get Harry to trust him again, things would be ok, he could make things be ok for Harry!

"You promise not to leave me?" He asked determinedly looking at Sirius with half begging eyes.

"I can stay here all night if you want me too Harry, I want to look after you Harry, your not well and I want to see you get better." He explained keeping perfectly still while he tried to think what would be best to do with his large totally uncomfortable arms.

"I, I don't feel ill, I feel just like myself." Harry explained moving closer to Sirius's hand and bringing his own up gently towards it but just not close enough to touch.

"Harry you aren't behaving like you normally do, why don't you come and lay down on the bed?" Sirius asked thinking if he could only get him to lie down then Harry might eventually go to sleep.

"I'm not mad Sirius!" Harry declared loudly wavering a few inches from Sirius's grasp not sure yet what he wanted to do.

"No Harry you're not mad. Do you think, I think your mad?" Sirius asked not sure why Harry was suddenly talking about being mad when it hadn't really occurred to him yet. He was still in the stress-ball of grief world with Harry. It hadn't occurred to him yet there could be anything else wrong.

"You must do, everybody else does!" Harry explained bitterly fighting his tears again.

"I don't think your mad Harry, I just think you need some rest. I think you're under a lot of pressure and that you're frightened, that's all. Will you come to me Harry, please, come and sit down?" Sirius explained and Harry finally took that last leap of two inches to take a hold of Sirius's hand tightly.

At first Sirius was going to pull him closer to him but then thought maybe he should let Harry come closer by himself. But as soon as Harry had a hold of Sirius's hand, he held on tightly and came up close to Sirius to rest his head on the older man's chest. It didn't take long before his eyes closed and his knees simply buckled under his own weight as he just started sobbing away in to Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius grabbed a hold of him quickly and supported him up right, suddenly afraid by how ridiculously thin Harry felt. Sirius laid Harry's limp body on his bed and then sat down next to him as he pulled the scruffy shoes off his wiggly toes, then pulled off his jacket and folded his glasses carefully on the bedside table.

Sirius assumed Harry had pasted out cold again by how still he was and would probably sleep now for a while like the last time he had a screaming fit, so tried to stand back up but Harry still hung on tightly to his clothes and pulled him back down. As he did though, Harry's eyes suddenly popped opened and focussed carefully on Sirius's worried face.

"You promised to stay?" Harry explained in a very different sort of voice, he was firmer and didn't seem to be the same frightened little boy Sirius had been dealing with earlier.

"I was going to sit on the chair Harry." Sirius explained but Harry's grip merely tightened until Sirius guessed that Harry wanted him no further away than he was now and sat back down on the bed. Harry shuffled over more next to the wall giving Sirius plenty of room to lie down next to him.

Sirius who had intended to leave him sleep while watching from the chair thought it odd that Harry would want him on the same bed, but figured if it would keep Harry calm so he slept then he would just do it and not think about it too much. At least then he'd be able to tell if Harry was really asleep and not just pretending for some unknown reason.

Pulling his shoes and jumper off Sirius laid his wand on the bedside table before turning to face Harry laying next to him. If Sirius had thought his godson weird and peculiar before he certainly did now. Just as Sirius had laid down Harry shuffled over closer and looked determinedly into his godfathers eyes then lifted his head up to kiss Sirius gently on his closed lips.

Then closing his eyes and curling up close to his chest he remained perfectly still and never said a word. Sirius didn't find the experience wrong as such, but found it odd, in a sensitive sort of way because he couldn't understand Harry, who, after dosing quietly for a while, turned in to a large sleek black cat to purr occasionally in his sleep next to him, quiet content in his own weird way.

Sirius laid there quietly next to him watching Harry as he occasionally twitched and flicked his tail, but after a while when he was sure Harry was asleep he pulled the sheet over Harry's cat like form to keep him warm. Turning into Snuffles he watched Harry with his dark eyes as he rested on his front paws totally oblivious to anything else that might be going off in his house.

"Are they ok up there do you think? They've been gone a long time now." Lupin asked Moody quietly, having finally re-grouped after Molly had tried to interrogate each one without success.

"Yes, Harry seems to be sleeping and Snuffles is watching him. It's odd though, Harry's shape, I would never have expected him to turn in to that." Moody growled quietly to Lupin as Mr Weasley came sneaking over while his wife was busy chiding Ginny for trying to sneak off, obviously to see Harry.

"No but he does seem to have a lot of feline qualities and I wouldn't have expected him to turn in to small creature. You should see him standing next to Snuffles you can see what a hell of a difference youth makes." Lupin smiled as Moody nodded with an odd sort of knowing smile before turning to Arthur.

"How is he now?" He asked carefully keeping an eye on his wife.

"He's asleep, Sirius is sat watching him again.' Moody explained.

'It looks like he's worn himself out with screaming and just keeled over into bed."

"Oh well, at least the rest will do him some good, he's looking a bit on the skinny side again isn't he? I can't understand how he could just change like that so quickly he was fine a few minuets before talking to you Lupin. And then he just suddenly flipped." Arthur wondered wishing his wife was a little less stressed and a little bit more like the woman he'd fallen in love with and married all those years ago.

"I can't understand it either. Dumbledore's been thinking about it since the summer but Harry always seems very normal around him and he can't make his mind up about what's causing it until he sees it happen. Sirius said he just sort of goes blank and then becomes totally different but I've never seen it and Sirius isn't exactly the best person for explaining things." Lupin explained quietly also watching Mrs Weasley from one eye.

"I just hope what ever it is he gets on top of it. Boy needs to keep his head doesn't he, what with his track record of run in's!" Moody growled but then Mrs Weasley's attention shifted and they moved away from each other. Moody who'd had his eye on Harry and Sirius let it move around the house quickly missing Fred and George who had been standing in the hallway behind the door.

"No Ginny you aren't going upstairs to see Harry you can stay down here with the rest of us and enjoy the party!" Mrs Weasley hissed loudly at her daughter then seeing she had made her point and had now won the argument turned away to talk to Ron.

"Not much of a party if he isn't here!' Ginny muttered then headed over to the other side of the room to talk to Fred and George.

'What's got into you too all of a sudden?" She asked seeing there dumb struck faces and hurried whispers.

"Nothing we just heard something that's well, very disturbing."

"Now why don't you run along to check on Harry and then come back quietly and tell us how he is?" Fred explained half shoving his sister up the stairs.

"We want to know he's ok and your far more discreet that us!" George added with a startled look at his brother.

"Yeah no body would notice you missing." Fred added clearly implying she wasn't important enough to be missed by anyone.

"Gee thanks! But ok, I'll go have a look." Ginny replied, then slipped through the door and up the stairs.

"What do you thinks going on with Harry?" Fred suddenly asked quietly sitting down on the stairs and leaning his head in with his brother to talk.

"Dunno, they seemed really worried about him though." George added.

"Fink it's Voldermort?"

"Maybe, it'd make sense."

"What the way Dumbledore's keeping him so super guarded again?"

"Yeah, can't even shit in peace now can he!" George agreed listening out for any sound of Ginny up stairs.

She was going to whisper his name and knock on the bedroom door but instead contented herself to listen to any sound of them talking. There wasn't a sound coming from the room and she knew he must be in there as he wasn't in Sirius's room.

Carefully she pushed the door open and quietly stuck her head around the door. It wasn't quietly enough, as Snuffles's head suddenly popped up to look at her then after a moment quickly laid back down to watch Harry's paws twitch as he scratched at something in his dream.

Ginny could only see the shape of Harry laying under the bedding and a little bit of black hair pocking out the top so still had no idea he was a cat just like all his other friends. So, aware by how still the dog was laying with him she knew she couldn't really enter and stay but however determined she was not to be pushed around, she knew that at a time like this, even Sirius was going to make her leave. Shutting the door quietly she crept back down the stairs to find Fred and George waiting to hear from her.

"Well?" They asked in unison.

"He's fast asleep on the bed I think and Sirius is sat watching him. I daren't go in properly because you know how over protective Sirius gets." Ginny explained to her older brothers who merely nodded at each other in an understanding way.

"Yeah."

"We kind of guessed he would be."

"Err, I don't think they're coming back to the party now so maybe it'll finish soon." Ginny wondered looking over towards the door where everybody still seemed to be chatting away almost happily and munching through the rest of the snacks.

"Yeah well apart from the fact that mother will want to get her bit in with Harry before she goes." Fred groaned finally leading the way back in to the living room where as quiet rightly the party had some what diminished since Harry ran out the room.

"Where's Harry? Mum's getting quiet arsy with me again?" Ron explained quickly coming over to see the other three.

"He's asleep with Sirius.' Ginny explained quietly.

'He's not well, so Sirius made him go to bed a bit ago!"

"Oh, so I guess we can't go up and see him then?" He sighed annoyed that he hardly seemed to spend any time at all with his friend now they'd finally over this last half term got back on track as good friends.

"He's been ever so odd recently hasn't he? He's gone all thin again?" Ginny put in quickly shocked that it wasn't until tonight that she realised just how unhealthy Harry looked, and that was only when Tonks had mentioned it and asked if she'd noticed anything odd about Harry recently. She just thought he was a bit like her Prince Charming and perfectly amiable.

"Yeah we noticed that." Fred suddenly added as his brother followed on seamlessly as always.

"Has Hogwarts gone down hill or summet food wise?" George wondered.

"No, it's as good as ever, it's just Harry. He keeps trying to skip meals. Half the time I think he only eats because it would worry Hermione to much if he didn't and the rest of the time he pretends to just to be remotely sociable and keep her happy." Ron explained sitting down at the dinning table with the others and looking away thoughtfully.

"You're thinking about something important aren't you?" Fred began again.

"We can see the cogs clunking around in your head and the way you can't do two things at once when you think!" George added.

"What is it Ron?" Ginny asked softly, sure that if she wasn't as offensive as the twins Ron was more likely to say. Despite his stupid attitude towards Ginny, he was never that far off when he had an idea about Harry.

"It's just, odd that's all. Harry keeps hiding away a lot recently. I know he's not always by himself.' At this point he gave Ginny a difficult look that Fred and George didn't quiet understand yet before carrying on.

'But still I've never seen him so, well, jumpy. And he won't go up to our dorm by himself. He'll just sit there yawning away totally knackered in the corner waiting for somebody else to go up first and then follow." Ron explained making very little sense at first to the twins.

"Yeah I've seen that, it's like he's scared of the dark or something. It never used to bother him wondering round Hogwarts at night but it does now. I thought he was just worried about getting caught but, even before curfew he's not exactly calm these days." Ginny added clarifying some of Ron's thoughtful ramberlings.

"That doesn't really sound like Harry though, he's not usually easily frightened of daft things or at least, he doesn't show it much?" Fred decided glad that he and his brother also knew Harry well enough to comment. They always did hate being left out of intellectual conversations, just as much as Ginny did, but it wasn't there fault, the money was in playing the fool and the more they played it the more money they made.

"No, it doesn't!" Lupin added deeply from behind them having come over to wonder what had made the twins go serious and calm all of a sudden.

"You know you should really stop doing that!" Fred complained loudly.

"Yeah it's so annoying!" And George continued.

"You're spending far too much to with Sirius, it's just not healthy for you!" Fred finished as Lupin sat down next to Ron also curious by what on earth was going on in Harry's head but a little bit put out by the twins comments.

"They're right ya' know?" Ginny added quickly.

"Do you know what I mean though, it's definitely him you're talking to but then he sort of drifts and you're just not quiet sure anymore if he's actually there.' Ron continued trying to explain to the others.

'It's like trying to talk to Kresher some times. He's listening to you and answering and everything but it's like he's not there, he's miles away and doesn't even realise it, he'll just stop halfway through a sentence and it won't occur to him that he seems odd!"

"I think Kresher's just dim to be honest." Lupin confirmed a little too bluntly for his usually mature manner, taking in a lot of information and processing it quickly. For Ron and Ginny to notice so many odd little things and comment on them, then Harry must have been like this quiet a while.

"I think it's time we get going home kids." Mr Weasley decided calmly walking over to the table.

"Yeah we've got shop in the morning." George explained with little gallon signs flicking up in his eyes and a grin flashing across his face again next to his brothers.

"Those kids are going nuts for our Christmas specials." Fred quickly added standing up and looking about for anymore cake.

"Ginny, Ron, have you got everything?" He continued turning to his youngest two children.

"Just let me get my bag." Ginny replied striding over to the other end of the room and picking up her little red bag.

"Err, I think I'm too drunk to go back home tonight, mum will be awful as it is..." Charlie stumbled out from the living room sofa next to Tonks who had found it rather amusing to see just how flirty Charlie could get with a few drinks in him. And of course there was the added bonus of...

'_I wonder what sex with a jealous werewolf is like after a night of stewing in his own horny juices?'_

"Yeah I think you are." Lupin agreed appearing quickly near Tonks as Charlie tried to get up with the aid of Tonks and quickly slumped back down on to his seat with a hefty grab of Tonks waist along the way and a good old look at her breasts as he did.

"Ya think Sirius will mind if I sleep it off a bit till morning?" He slumbered out swaying a bit before laying down ready for sleeping. He'd only had about three or four beers, and strictly speaking he wasn't supposed to be drinking at all, which was why he'd taken to moving around all evening to keep away from his mother.

Mr Weasley however had made the decision that if he's stupid enough to get himself drunk again, then the safe environment and the awful way he was going to feel in a few hours, might be enough to make him tailor his ways in the near future.

But then knowing his son, the fact that he nearly died didn't seem to stop him so a few hours of throwing up and feeling badly wasn't going to either.

"No he won't mind, just don't puke all over the floor or anything." Lupin replied looking sneakily over towards Tonks as she grinned back at him, thankful they were the only two in the room for that split moment.

"Too late Remus, he's fast to sleep." She grinned as little snores started coming from the sleeping red head.

"Oh well leave him to it." Lupin decided following Tonks over towards the rest of the group. Podmore had already gone along with Kingsley, Emille and Lucy Valance. The former was actually rather annoyed that Sirius hadn't really been seen for most the second half of the party and never put any mistletoe up above any of the doorframes for her to hang around under.

"Are you lot off now then?" Tonks asked nicely looking mainly at Mr Weasley and then to Fred and George who quickly ran over towards Charlie and scribbled a few things on his face that looked suspiciously like 'drunk tosser' written backwards over his forehead along with whiskers and thick eyebrows.

"Yeah we're off."

"Bye."

"Goodbye, boys." Mr Weasley added seeing the two quickly leave the house.

"Well Molly I think it's time we left too." He decided trying to sound firm and leading the way across towards the fireplace.

"Sirius left it open for one last trip so you could get home." Lupin explained yawning and looking over towards Moody who was still spinning his eye around and rolling the left over fire whisky cake up into a little hanky for later.

"I'm not so sure about going yet dear, I'm a bit concerned about Harry." Mrs Weasley began as several people in the room rolled there eyes.

"No dear I'm sure he will be fine. He's asleep and we shouldn't bother him. Besides, we have our own children to think about and it's getting very late." Mr Weasley replied, taking her gently by the arm and leading the way over to the fire place.

"No, I'm really not sure. If he's unwell then..." She began again but at this Ginny butted in bluntly.

"Mother he's laid in his bed fast to sleep and Sirius is sat with him. If he happens to be a bit ill in the night then I'm quiet sure Sirius will be fine at looking after him!" She snapped firmly earning herself a chiding look and probably a good telling off when they got home.

"Yes well I see YOU'VE not had enough sleep again madam, maybe we should go and get you in your bed SOONER in future! You seem ever so ratty these days!" She snapped.

At this though the others heard something distinctly like 'bloody nasty mother' before Ginny's freshly grown and un-died hair disappeared through the fireplace to hide in her room before her mother could really get going again.

"Go on Ron you next!" Mr Weasley added as always choosing to ignore his daughters comments nearly as much as his wife's as nothing good ever came of him trying to take a side no matter what his opinions were.

"Honestly I don't know what's gotten into that girl, she's so moody and difficult, we never had such cheek out of the rest of the children Arthur." She snapped back loudly.

"Bugger off I'm trying to sleep!" Charlie groaned from the next room before rolling back over to snore louder as he slept. At this Arthur rolled his eyes behind his wife's back and Tonks suppressed a little giggle by stuffing a fairy bun, gracelessly in her mouth.

It wasn't long before Moody had gone home and Tonks had crawled into Lupin's bed with a shockingly little amount of clothes on, leaving Remus himself to poke his head around the bedroom and see for himself if Harry was doing better now with Sirius. Seeing Remus though, he carefully turned in to a man and sat on the bed with Harry inviting Lupin quietly in to talk to him.

"Is he ok?" Lupin whispered but Sirius merely shook his head.

"I've got to talk to Dumbledore soon he's getting worse!" Sirius whispered back checking that Harry was indeed still asleep.

"Yeah we've got another meeting just after Christmas day, Moody recons it might be better to wait until then unless something really drastic happens. Dumbledore's having a lot of trouble with the minister at the moment and contact with him is difficult for well, us." Lupin whispered back then stood motionlessly for as second as Harry took a particularly heavy sigh and shiver before starting to purr softly again.

"No still asleep. Has everybody gone now or something?" Sirius asked quietly, completely oblivious to what time it might be.

"Near enough, Charlie got a bit drunk so he's snoring on the sofa down stairs and I've sort of just left the mess until morning. If you don't mind?" Lupin explained a bit timidly.

"No worries. I'm stopping here, I'll tidy up tomorrow some time when Harry's feeling himself again. Apart from that, I've been young and pissed enough to know it's probably best we just leave Charlie be, besides, he can't exactly make that carpet down there smell much worse now can he?" At this Lupin had to agree, Sirius really had been young and pissed a lot of times and they usually did just ignore him snoring on some random sofa. And that carpet did stink so much even Kresher wouldn't get his nose too close to it if he could help it.

"Right thought you wouldn't mind. I'm gonna go. Don't stay up too long Sirius, if Harry's asleep then you can sleep next to him easy enough. Well when he's awake you seem to need your wits about you a bit more." To this though Sirius made no reply, he had no intention of closing his eyes for even a second until he was sure Harry wasn't going to start crying or shouting or getting upset again. And Lupin knew it, so quietly left the room to curl up a little too happily next to Tonks a few rooms down.

"Remus my feet are cold let them come over to your side." Tonks mumbled wiggling and scrunching her nose up a bit as Lupin was attempting to save his legs from the cold torment of Tonks's icy toes.

"Oh all right, if it stops you from wiggling about." He finally relented stretching down and rubbing her feet in an attempt to warm them up before they cuddled down together with his nice warm legs and her icy feet.

"Hmm. Love wolfy?" She mumbled snuggling her chest down to his making Lupin a bit uncomfortable.

Did she just tell him she loved him or did she just really like the way even when it was cold, his body was really rather warm? Crickey he thought he'd finally gone through the stupid adolescence.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty-nine - 'No it was more like brimstone or something.'

"Sirius no, make it stop, make it stop!" Harry shouted twisting and turning in his sleep again.

"Shussh Harry's, it's only a dream." He soothed holding tightly on to Harry's shoulders as he twisted and turned attempting to get free of some invisible barrier around him.

"Arrgh, leave me alone, leave me alone. Don't touch me!" Harry continued to cry out shivering and hot as clammy sweat poured down his face and back.

"Harry wake up, it's Sirius. Wake up Harry, it's just a nightmare, that's all!" Sirius tried to shake Harry a bit to wake him but it only added to Harry's already struggling little body.

"Arrh. No don't die. Don't leave me alone!" Harry shouted fighting again against Sirius as he tried to stop Harry from banging his head against the wall any harder than he already was.

"I won't leave you alone Harry.' Sirius tried to reassure him.

'Dam Harry, why won't you wake up?' Sirius grumbled to himself, grabbing the glass of water off the side and splashing it across Harry's already wet face.

At this Harry finally woke and screaming loudly bolted up right on the bed sweaty and panting away as the wardrobe split in two and tumbled in on it's self. The entire room was shaking as Harry heaved his breath in rocking back and forth with his cold sweaty body shivering. Sirius merely held his wet back up to stop him from toppling over and watched on in fear as Harry struggled to remember where he was.

'Harry its ok, it was just a dream. It's ok." Sirius tried to explain softly, holding Harry still as the room stopped shaking and he finally turned to see Sirius.

"No, I don't know." Harry replied breathlessly but obviously himself despite the shaking and white face.

"What was happening to you? You were shaking about and shouting again." Sirius asked suddenly worried that this might have been more than something from Harry's extensive repertoire of possible nightmares.

"I, I was in the department of mysteries near that archway.' He heaved out heavily.

'No it was somewhere else. Somewhere similar, it was a long corridor underground with a rough stone floor and black walls.' He explained rubbing his head as he searched his brain for that strange place he'd been dreaming he was in. He couldn't remember why it had been so frightening for him but his sense had been overloaded with an un-usual smell.

'It smelt horrible like something had died or... no, no it was more like brimstone or something manky like that. The smell was awful and so strong I couldn't think of anything and then I was in my cot again with mum and she was crying again. It was horrible.' Harry explained beginning to feel a little bit better now he knew for sure he wasn't in that horrible long dark corridor but was actually here in his bed with his over protective worried godfather that had suddenly let all the colour drop out of his face for no clear reason.

Turning with a confused look at him Harry, brought a skinny shaky hand up and touched him lightly on the shoulder to bring him back from his living nightmare memory.

'Are you ok Sirius? You look pale.' Harry whispered still breathless then thinking he was worried about him Harry tried to comfort his godfather a bit.

'I'm ok now Sirius, like you said, it was just a nightmare. But I'm awake now so it's ok, and your here!"

"Yes Harry just a nightmare. Are you ok, do you want anything?" He asked trying to force his mind back to Harry and away from that corridor.

"Can I have a drink of water?" Harry asked politely wiping the wet from his forehead just as a little knock was heard at the door. It was Lupin and he looked rather worried in his old long brown dressing gown.

"Did you feel the shaking?" He asked leaning around the door confused by how Harry looked the frightened shaky one yet he seemed normal and Sirius looked the normal one but seemed frightened and shaky, yet to notice the crumpled wardrobe hiding in the shadowy corner.

"Yeah do you know what it was?" Sirius asked in his dry horse voice as he carefully poured Harry a glass of water.

"No, it was coming from in here?" Lupin explained softly.

"Are you ok Sirius? You seem ever so odd." Harry added quickly.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm fine just a bit tired that's all?" He replied looking around at the floor half expecting the rooms to shrink in on him and turn blacker than coal as they did.

"Oh well. Are you ok Harry?" Lupin continued looking at Harry's panting chest as he steadily calmed down.

"Yeah, I was just dreaming that was all. I'll go back to sleep now I think." He decided firmly shuffling down a bit and laying his head gently on the slightly sweaty pillow. He was sure he'd gone to sleep as a cat. It was several minuets though before Sirius could pull himself together and take a sip of water.

"Err, go back to bed Remus I'll see you in the morning." He mumbled laying down next to Harry.

"Sure. If you want!" Lupin replied before going back to Tonks who was as Lupin predicted totally asleep and completely unaware that half the house was shaking just a few minuets ago. When he climbed back into bed though she automatically curled up around him and despite her heavy soft breaths Remus couldn't doze. He'd seen that look on Sirius before. It had something to do with being in Azkaban and Lupin knew better than to ask, but this was different, this was worse and however much he hated it, he was going to have to ask Sirius about it tomorrow before he had chance to wiggle out of it.

"Sirius, are you awake?" Harry asked softly rocking Sirius's dozing form gently.

"Hmm. Oh Harry are you ok?" He asked suddenly wondering that he needed to do something for his godchild.

"Yeah I just wanted to get up that's all and you're laid on the sheets." Harry explained as Sirius started to rub his eyes and sit up properly. As he did Harry finally got himself untangled from the sheets and climbed half over Sirius to go to the toilet.

When he made it into the bathroom, Harry decided he wanted a bit of a wash and started filling the sink with fresh water. He hadn't worked out yet that it was in fact Christmas day, Sirius had forgotten, having intended to leave Harry's presents out. Remus however having woken up several hours ago to find the house fast to sleep, figured he do it for his friend.

Pulling the tree out a bit and adding a few odd touches he piled up all the presents he could find and fished around in Sirius's room for half an hour before Tonks got up, rapping herself in Remus's dressing gown whispered that he'd hidden them under Tonks bed.

Low and behold, Sirius had quiet a bunch, for Tonks, Remus, Harry and even a dodgy looking one for Kresher hidden under there. When Tonks had finally agreed to stop teasing Lupin with kisses and gone off to get washed and dressed it was nearly dinner time and still no sign of Sirius or Harry.

Figuring it wouldn't matter and it seemed ever so quiet, Lupin started laying the table out nicely for Christmas dinner. He was yet to realise the full extent of this but some how, Sirius had pre-planned the meal completely and digging around found that everything was all waiting in a cooled storage bubble, plucked, stuffed and garnished just waiting to be heated up with magic on the day.

After rolling his eyes and realising this was probably the sort of thing any respectable, organised house wife would do, Lupin set about making breakfast for everyone.

"So no sign of them being awake yet?" Tonks asked sliding into the room in her thick pink slipper socks and enjoying how smooth the floor was as she half crashed, half stopped into Lupin with about as much grace as a bull in a china shop.

"No, well, best not wake them even if it is Christmas!" Lupin decided quickly putting his pan down aware Tonks was perfectly capable of knocking anything over, even the cooker!

"Good, well why don't you come sit with me and I'll give you a special little Christmas present early before Sirius has chance to see." She teased, dragging him by the neck over on to the sofa for a long kiss before producing a little carefully rapped present from under her special cushion.

"What's this?"

"You'll see! Open it!"

"Ok." Carefully Lupin started at one end and unwrapped the present carefully to find a little plain wooden box.

"Go on open it!" Tonks urged cuddling up to him and taking the rapping paper from him to toss it on the floor. Pulling the lid off and pushing the little velvet cloth back Lupin was shocked to see the most remarkable unexpected thing he'd ever seen. His dad's old cufflinks.

Little silver, insignificant balls, with no remarkable shape or character expect to Lupin himself. He got them years ago from his dad, the first ever cufflinks he'd ever received, an old, spare pair his dad had laying around and given to him when he struggled to use the button's on his cuffs after having a particularly difficult month as a werewolf. He'd got 35 gallons in the pawn shop for them and was convinced he would never see them ever again.

"How did you know? Where the hell did you find them?" Lupin asked completely shocked having been expecting naughty underwear or something along those lines from Tonks.

"Well, I happened across them and well, never mind, I knew you'd sold them and sort of got them back for you. It doesn't really matter Remus, but do you like them, I hoped you would, you always seem over affectionate towards your dad's old books." Tonks explained softly and sensibly.

"Oh they're wonderful Tonks, I won't pawn them again! I promise!" He explained glad to suddenly find warm lips kissing him and wasn't so interested in the little present any more.

"Harry?' Sirius grumbled waking up again after sleeping on for nearly another hour after moving to let Harry past.

'Harry.' He called again sitting up and rubbing his eyes to suddenly see the wardrobe. This didn't worry him too much straight away, but still, getting out of bed he quickly strode across to the bathroom to carefully open the door and see if Harry was washing or something. He couldn't hear the water running but he might just be getting dressed.

'HARRY!" He bellowed yanking the door wider and rushing to kneel down next to him. Harry was half dressed, still a little damp from washing and laying flat on his back completely unconscious on the floor. The only thing missing was the sign of any blood which Sirius was extreamly grateful for as Lupin appeared looking a little ruffled behind him.

"What happened?"

"I dunno, he got up for a wash and I fell asleep!" Sirius hurried back lifting Harry's head up above on to his knees to try and bring him round a bit.

"Err, Sirius look at the sink?" Lupin suddenly explained.

"The sink?" Sirius snapped, sure no sink was ever going to be more important than the health of James's little boy.

"Sirius, the water is levitating three foot out of it! Look at the sodding sink!" Lupin replied a little sarcastically as Sirius finally looked.

The water was indeed levitating out of the sink but Lupin really hadn't done the situation justice. The water was a mucky brown colour and currently twisting and turning it's shape into a large rose, then a stag, then a dog, then a fish, then a stag again, then a house, before finally it shaped itself into a plane and started to sore around the room a bit.

But suddenly it collapsed in on it self and dropped out the air to splash all over Lupin, at this Harry gave a little giggle to himself and immediately woke up completely oblivious to why he was laid on the floor in Sirius's worried arms. After a few seconds though the shock of finding Harry unconscious past from Sirius and he helped Harry sit up properly and started to fuss to see if he was ok.

"Harry, what happened?" He asked suddenly pulling his mouth back into use.

"Dunno, I woke up and shifted you, then I went for a wee and I don't really remember after that...' Harry explained rubbing his forehead a little roughly to try and remember but nothing striking seemed to occur to it so he simply decided nothing striking had happened and that he felt a little hungry.

'Is it dinner time yet Sirius, I fancy bangers and mash!' Harry asked plainly, oblivious to any of the emotions the two men around him were feeling as he carefully pulled himself up to his feet.

'Why are you all wet Lupin?" Harry now wondered as Sirius got to his feet and looking hopefully at Lupin for an answer who merely shrugged slightly.

"Err, it was an accident Harry, I'm gonna go get changed, why don't you and Sirius get dressed and we can have some breakfast with Tonks." Sirius seemed to think this was fine for the time being and soon fixed Harry's wardrobe back together. He barely left Harry to get dressed and comb his hair in his room while Sirius had a shave in Harry's bathroom, leaving the door open to watch Harry.

He was laid out on the rug flicking two marbles at each other he'd found under the bed and giggling when he heard them crack into one another. Sirius was sure this was weird behaviour for a boy of Harry's age but judging by what Sirius used to get up to at sixteen, he much preferred the safety of Harry's choice of amusement however odd.

Not long later, Harry, Sirius, Lupin and Tonks were all sat around the nicely dressed dinning table eating pancakes, sossages, mash and honey along with a variety of odd breakfast food's Lupin had cobbled together. Harry seemed to be in an eating mood, despite refusing anything milky and Sirius was quiet keen to see Harry filling up a bit on anything even honey dribbled over mashed potatoes.

The party had been down stairs last night and although he'd tided up a bit, and cleared most of the food away, Charlie was still fast to sleep on the sofa snoring quiet loudly. Lupin had been down to check on him a few times but he seemed ok so left Charlie to it. They weren't quiet in a presents mood yet but this was partly because Harry hadn't instigated it yet. Unbeknown to Sirius who was waiting for Harry to bring it up, Harry had forgotten where he'd put his presents and didn't want the embarrassment of having to admit it if he could just take half an hour or so to eat breakfast and remember.

"So then Sirius?" Tonks asked brightly scooting away from Lupin slightly and closer to Sirius while Harry munched on a the rest of his lumpy mashed potatoes.

"So?"

"I found where you hid my presents!" She grinned.

"No you didn't!" Sirius grinned smugly.

"Yes I did! You hid them under my bed!" She cried giggly unaware by just how difficult Harry had been feeling last night.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!" Sirius argued stubbornly.

"Yes you did!" Tonks put back crossly. Lupin however seeing this might go just a bit further than a friendly banter with the stubbornness around thought he'd better put something in before it got out of hand.

"Yes you did Sirius, we found them and put them under the tree!"

"Those were de-coy's!" Sirius finally put in smugly.

"I just rapped up some empty boxes for you to find Tonks and hid your presents somewhere else."

"Err, I had a good poke at one of em Sirius, it looked pretty real to me!" Remus added sure this was going to get a bit difficult with so many stubborn people in the house.

"Ah well yours are! I only made fake Tonks presents because Harry wasn't around to poke at em and you don't ever want to!" Sirius continued still looking rather smug with himself at Tonks.

"Well I suppose that is true, I don't like poking prezzie's early."

"What you fake present-ed me!" Tonks squealed hitting Sirius's smug look on the arm crossly.

"Well what did you expect me to do! Your bloody annoying when it comes to looking for your presents. I remember one year you even crashed through the back door at half two in the morning trying to find your presents in the hopes your dear mother had hidden them in her greenhouse."

"No I didn't I just got a bit lost on me way up to bed and she didn't lock it properly and I fell through by accident!" Tonks snapped back defensively.

"Oo, Ooo, I remembered where I put them!" Harry suddenly jumped, springing off his chair and rushing out the room, out into the hall and down the stairs. Curious to know what he'd remembered Lupin followed leaving Sirius to continue looking smugly while Tonks whacked him repeatedly with a cushion.

"Harry what did you forget?" Lupin asked following Harry into the old living room where Charlie was still snoring loudly. Harry had to check it wasn't Ron, when he was satisfied he wasn't, he pulled back the cloth off the coat cupboard in the corner of the room and yanked the doors wide open. Bending over he retrieved a medium sized box carefully rapped up with spell-o-tape.

"I hid them in there because I didn't think Sirius would look on the second day, I think, but then I forgot where I put them. And I was supposed to give Ron and Ginny's there's last night. But I couldn't remember so I told them I'd do it later but I never saw them again." Harry explained looking a little confused. Lupin wasn't sure if this was the look Sirius had described to him before, it didn't seem quiet right but still, it was odd enough to un-nerve him a little bit when he saw two very blank pale green eyes looking back at him despite the half hearted smile he was being shown.

Leading the way past Charlie Harry headed through the room over to where the table was still half dressed with plates and rubbish from last night. Lupin followed expecting him to head back up stairs but he didn't. Harry stopped, put the box down and started to rub his eyes eventually pulling his glasses off and dropping them on the table.

"Harry what's the matter?" Lupin asked carefully not standing too close to Harry after last night.

"I'm just feeling a bit..." Harry tried to explained but then toppled forward and slumped to the floor. Grabbing hold of his head as best he could Lupin laid him down flat then hollered up the stairs for Sirius, despite setting him mother off and rushed back.

This time Lupin was quiet sure it was Harry shaking things as he watched it start on the table next to him then move to the walls surrounding him and finally to the ceiling above just as Sirius came rushing in to find Lupin about to be knocked out by a passing candle stick.

"What happened?"

"He came down here to fetch his presents and then he just sort of collapsed! Next thing we know half the rooms rattling." Lupin explained quickly as Sirius tried to bring Harry around by talking to him.

"Harry, Harry wake up! Your having funny dreams again!" Sirius explained as Tonks whacked the flying candle stick with a book as it repeatedly tried to swoop and dive at her. All of a sudden though just like earlier it stopped and crashed to the floor as Harry work up panting with a start.

"Sirius!" He gasped sitting up quickly and after looking around slightly blankly, found his glasses from Lupin and put them on.

"Harry what was happening?" Sirius asked aware that if Harry had one more faint like this he was going to try and get hold of Dumbledore regardless of how busy he was.

"I, I, I don't know I was saying something about homework to Ron and then now I'm here!" Harry wondered sure more must have happened as he looked around the room.

"Harry what's the last thing you remember, where were you?" Sirius asked carefully trying to bight back his overwhelming worry.

"Err, dunno, err, Ron was saying something about, something in the library, it might have been about Ginny. I think we were arguing again."

"Were you in the library Harry, at Hogwarts?" Lupin asked eventually seen as Sirius had fused his own lips together in worry again.

"Yeah, err, what am I doing here?' Harry suddenly wondered when all of a sudden they heard the distinct sound of something Weasley-like Snoring.

'Ron!' Harry suddenly called getting up moving past Lupin and heading over to where Charlie was still asleep.

'No, not Ron, err, is that Charlie?" Harry asked as the other three followed over to see Harry suddenly rocking Charlie's shoulders to wake him up.

"Hmm. What, err, what?" Charlie grumbled opening his eyes and rubbing them quickly as he tried to work out why on earth his head hurt so much and if he could remember going to sleep or not.

"Err, what are you doing here?" Harry asked blankly.

"Sleeping, after last night Harry. Err, what time is it?" He asked pushing the blanket back a bit and sitting up half-heartedly as steadily his eyes focused and he became aware as to where and why he was here.

"Err, half past one!"

"Oh crap, I'll miss Christmas dinner!" He grumbled sitting up properly now and pulling his jumper on started doing his boots up as best he could without squashing his stomach too much.

"It's Christmas?" Harry asked blankly looking to Sirius to reassure him like he did in Ron's absence.

"Christmas day Harry!"

"Never!" Harry replied in clear disbelief as Charlie got to his feet.

"Did I bring a coat with me or owt?" He asked looking to Sirius more than anyone else.

"Seriously it's Christmas day?" Harry continued to wonder.

"Yes Harry, and I think it's in the hallway Charlie." Sirius explained as Charlie suddenly remembered and went to find it. Tonks followed and then Remus leaving Harry to sway a bit as he got dizzy again and Sirius made him sit down.

"I'll be fine Sirius I was feeling a bit dizzy that was all."

"Harry your not right." Sirius persisted looking worryingly at Harry, what else might he be keeping from his godfather.

"I know but I'll be ok. It'll pass in a second or two. Now err, what were we doing, just to err, jog me memory!"

"We were gonna do presents Harry, if you want." Sirius explained wearily looking at Harry.

"Oh err, don't remember that but ok sounds good." Harry decided brightly annoyed by how closely he was being watched and hoped to cheer Sirius up a bit.

"Harry I'm not sure about this, you've really not being acting yourself recently. I'm worried about you, you hardly eat, you can't sleep properly, half the time you don't exactly make a lot of sense Harry, and now I know for sure you get dizzy and faint and you don't tell me when!"

"Well what do you expect me to say I can't help any of it? It's just the way I am. It never bothered you before!" Harry snapped crossly.

"Harry I'm not cross, I'm just worried about you, and it has bothered me before but this isn't normal you Harry. Don't you see that? You can't even remember what we were doing a few minuets ago never mind a few days."

"So! You get confused sometimes." Harry sulked crossing his arms over his stomach again as it started to ache.

"Harry not so much, well at least not since before the summer. But I've got an excuse, your supposed to be young and healthy Harry. Not like me!"

"There's nothing wrong with you Sirius, it's just Tonks winding you up." Harry grumbled back defensively clutching his stomach harder.

"Fine, but there is something wrong with you!"

"No there's not!" Harry continued to protest stubbornly.

"Harry, stop being so bleeding stubborn." Sirius sighed trying not to sound too cross.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Harry suddenly muttered slouching forward. Sirius just managed to make another bucket appear before Harry's head had sunk forward and he started to throw up. It didn't make Sirius feel ill like Lupin, who'd come into the room all of a sudden then quickly gone out of it. But he didn't like to see Harry ill and if he wouldn't admit there was a problem how on earth was Sirius supposed to help him.

After Harry had finished, Sirius emptied the bucket and gave Harry some water to sup then helped him back up stairs with the box under one arm and Harry's shoulders under the other. He did seem to stagger a bit but once Sirius had sat him down on the sofa he seemed to brighten up more.

Filtering through his box, Harry found the gifts for Ron, Hermione and Ginny and pushed them aside then past out his own before accepting one from Sirius. There was a bit of a mad unwrap as each was a little child at heart before they all had something to look at and poke and play with. Lupin had a new book, Tonks had a new weird sisters jacket and t-shirt, Sirius had a duplicate of Harry's photo-album rapped in a comical muggle t-shirt and Harry had the selection of Montey Phython and the Flying Circus DVD's.

After they'd had a few more rounds of presents and Sirius had fitted them all out with weird paper hats, Tonks pulled out three very suspicious looking packets. Harry could tell by the shape and size that it could be a home knitted Weasley jumper. This he quickly realised must be impossible. A because he'd already received his jumper and had laid it out on the floor to stop the books from Lupin (and probably Sirius) from getting dusty. B it was highly unlikely Molly Weasley would have knitted a jumper for Lupin and certainly not for Sirius, who was highly tempted to get hold of one from one of the Weasley boys just to annoy Mrs Weasley as he wore it in a meeting and finally. C why on earth did Tonks have such a stupid smug look on her face when she past them out?

"Go on open them, you three!" She commanded as with a little shrug all three started to quickly unwrap the bundle in front of them.

"Err, thanks Tonks." Sirius mumbled as he found a dark red knitted jumper in his hands.

"Open it out properly and don't you dare be sarcastic either, it took me forever to find them!" She added firmly as Harry, quiet pleased his was a blue for once, seriously, when were people going to stop commenting on his sodding green eyes, he can't even see green properly without his special glasses on.

"Err, Tonks is that a, umm..." Lupin began but it was clear he wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to be offensive to Tonks and he didn't want to set himself up to a teasing from Sirius but most of all, he wasn't even sure if he liked it enough to wear it.

"Honestly you three put them on! It's not that warm today!" Tonks decided moving over and half forcing Sirius into his satisfied that Lupin and Harry were capable and happy enough to put it on themselves.

"Oh nice, a snowman!" Harry grinned looking over at Lupin who was trying to work out that it was in fact a green jumper he had on with a picture of a reindeer on the front.

"Sirius what's yours of?" Lupin asked as Tonks finally moved away. Lupin however burst out laughing when he saw it, Sirius was not happy to be wearing it but there was no way Tonks was letting him out of it. His was maroon, and not unlike what Ron was often given to wear except rather than an S for Sirius he had a little puppy, with droopy ears and a big pink tongue sticking out.

"That. That looks very nice Sirius!" Harry managed to get out before bursting into tears of laughter with Lupin as Tonks took a picture of him still in a bit of shock and Harry fell off the side of his seat.

"Honestly the balance trouble you have sometimes Harry!" Tonks sighed helping Harry back onto his chair while Sirius through dangerous looks to Lupin who'd merely accepted his fate while Sirius struggled to rearrange the neck so it wasn't quiet so tickly.

"Come on, I'll heat the dinner with Lupin while you two, pile all the rapping paper in the middle of the room so we can kick it about later."

"Oh, do we have to eat again, I'm sure I ate recently!" Harry complained getting up with Sirius who struggled to contain his sigh. He however didn't rise and remained calm.

"Yes, Harry it's time to eat and besides, it was ages since you last ate and it'll take me a bit to warm the turkey up!"

"Oh. Well I like turkey." Harry decided helping Tonks now.

"Which bit most?" Sirius asked carefully.

"Breast, can't be doing with legs and bones and stuff!" Harry explained kicking a pile of paper then checking nothing was still mixed up in it. This worked well as Lupin certainly wasn't going to give up a leg and Sirius was loathed to give his up to anyone even Harry if could help it. Tonks however was quiet happy to eat a bit of anything anyway.

"Harry are you sure you've had enough?" Sirius asked before taking the dinner plate from Harry.

"Yes I'm full Sirius!" He sighed pulling his paper hat off and slumping down in his chair a bit.

"Fine, ya want any Christmas pudding?" He continued to ask.

"In a bit Sirius, we aint all used to eating that much in one go!" Tonks put in slowly, she'd tried to keep up with the other two and there quantity but failed miserably and was now struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Fine, just let me get rid of these then." Sirius explained pilling the plates up and taking them through to the sink where he placed them in the soapy water and came back for the serving dishes.

"I'm going to the bog." Harry finally decided sliding off his chair and wondering out the room. Lupin hardly batted an eyelid as Tonks was suspicious he might just fall asleep soon. Tonight wasn't going to be the first night of the full moon, he'd got his dates mixed up and was just so pleased to have Christmas day first but he'd forgotten to tell Tonks she was going to have to sleep in her old room at home soon.

Fortunately she'd guessed by the potions he'd been taking and how drowsy he felt after them, so had given her mother heads up and promised to hang around a few days doing family things until she went back to work.

"Harry's taking a long time isn't he?" Sirius wondered, coming to sit back down and noticing he wasn't back. Lupin and Tonks didn't think so but given Harry's oddness so far today they agreed Sirius should go and check on him.

Harry was face down in his room shaking so violently the rug had already moved to a rather squew-if angle. Harry wasn't shivering because of the cold, his entire body shock and crunched as he rattled around inside his own shell. He was having a fit but it was yet to register in his head anything was happening. His mouth was foaming, his bladder was just about to go and leak out into his trousers, his eyes had rolled back into his head slightly and no matter how much Sirius shouted and held on to Harry tightly to get him to stop, gently trying to roll him on to his side he couldn't get Harry calm again.

In the end Lupin had come rushing in but it was only Tonks who knew to lift his head up, keeping his back straight and hold his neck steady so he didn't hurt his head and wait for it to stop. She hoped rather than knew this to be the best thing, wait for him to stop, but neither Lupin nor Sirius had even seen someone do this never mind help them.

Sirius was utterly useless he felt and Harry had no intention of stopping until all of a sudden the wardrobe, the chest of draws, the bed, both doors, the desk and the mirror's out in the hallway smashed to pieces. Just as the loud crashes happened one after another, Harry's body fell limp in Sirius's arms and he started to hum a barely audio tune. It sounded like a lullaby as Sirius pushed the wet sweaty hair off Harry's face and looked to the other two helplessly.

"Is he hot, or cold?" Lupin asked, thinking a blanket or water may help.

"Not particularly either, he's sweaty though and I think he wet himself. Maybe, we should..." Sirius began but he didn't know what they should. But just then Harry started crunching from his stomach and gasping for air shaking slightly as his body tried to sit up.

"No Stop, No More, Stop!" Harry gasped as Sirius struggled to hold Harry's head still.

"Harry, Harry it's ok it's just a dream!"

"Argggh!" He shouted bolting up-right wide awake and gasping for breath.

"Harry, Harry.' Sirius quickly sat Harry up like he wanted and holding his back looked on wearily into Harry's face.

'How do you feel now Harry?" Sirius continued so worried his mind was going blank every few seconds as to what to say or what to do.

"Humm." Harry mumbled suddenly aware by how wet he felt and uncomfortable with all three of them looking at him. He hated being looked at, especially when he felt uncomfortable and exhausted.

"I'm gonna see what broke out there?" Lupin decided getting up and leaving the room with Tonks. It was just to get Sirius a chance to talk to Harry on his own because judging by the way Harry had shrunk into himself and the smell already producing from his trousers, he was probably going to be very embarrassed and his trade mark lack of confidence would kick in very soon for no reason.

"Harry has this happened before?' Sirius asked firmly leaning his head next to Harry's and continuing to hold on to his opposite shoulder for support.

'Harry, you can't keep this from me!' He added firmer than before. But Harry didn't want to answer, he didn't want Sirius to know, he didn't want him to worry. In the end though with Sirius's dark eyes watching him intently, he nodded.

'Oh Harry, why didn't you tell me? When?" Sirius continued as Harry's eye's filled with tears again and he found his head slumping forward into Sirius's chest, which soon became his hugging arm as Harry sobbed as quietly as he could.

"At school, it wasn't as bad though, so I made Dobby clean me up so I could get to bed easier without anyone asking. But this was worse, I couldn't move from it. It frightened me and I couldn't make it stop, everything went so blank for such a long time and I could hear you but I couldn't do anything!"

"It's ok Harry, to be honest it frightens me too. Have there been other things like this Harry that you haven't told me about?"

"I didn't want you to worry, I didn't want you to come to the school and get caught. I'd miss you!"

"Harry I wouldn't do anything so daft as get caught. I'd send Remus anyway.' Sirius sighed, always really rather annoyed by the lack of confidence people had in his convict ability's, he escaped Azkaban for goodness sake, surely breaking into a school, with inside help as a dog and sneaking around wasn't going to be outside his abilities. He did it all the time when he was young, he did it when he first got out and even slashed a few pictures, why would now be any different? But he was sure it was Remus's fault and that he was making Sirius far tamer these days, despite the moodiness.

'Did you tell anyone else about it?"

"No, I made Dobby keep quiet and I don't think he saw me anyway, he just found me laying on the floor and wanted to help."

"What did Dumbledore say?"

"I never said anything. I don't want him to know. He'll get cross because I lied. He asked if there was anything making me feel ill and I lied and I don't want him to be cross with me!"

"Harry he won't get cross."

"He will, he'll get cross with me and I don't want him too! I don't want him to know!"

"Harry he won't, he'll be worried about you and he'll want to make you better. Even if he did get cross it's not so bad, at worst he might shout at you a bit but that's all. Now tell me what else has happened and I'll stay with you. He won't shout while your ill, and I know you want to be better again because I can see how much hate being sick."

"I hate being shouted at more!"

"Harry that's enough, now tell me. Don't worry about Dumbledore, I'll tell him if you won't, but he has to know about this, can't you see something must be wrong to make this happen."

"NO he doesn't! You keep loads of things from him! Why can't you keep this? It's all I'm asking you to do. I never ask for anything off you!"

"I know you don't Harry, but I still can't keep this from him. What are you going to do anyway? If it's happened more than once already it'll happen again, next time it might be much more worse and if your at school, someone other than Dobby is going to find out. Hermione and Ron wouldn't keep it quiet, which is the only reason why I know they haven't found out yet. Ginny would panic or something wouldn't she. You wouldn't want her to be upset, and what about everyone else at the school Harry, you hate people talking about you. And in any case, wouldn't you rather stop it from happening again rather than scare all your friends if it happens at school."

"I suppose, but I'm still not telling him!" Harry grumbled slouching down on his side and firmly closing his eyes. Just as he did, the ornaments in the room started to shake and Sirius had to hug up close next to Harry to avoid getting hit by some unknown flying object.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter thirty - 'Did you just say this could go on for hours!'

"The general feeling from the ministry is that Scrimgeour seems to be determined to keep the worst of it covered up and he's started asking an awful lot of questions about Harry. Wants to know everything about him and is furious you've kept him hidden at school?" A weeziy voiced wizard explained from his seat near the middle of the table called Elphias Dodge.

"Is he still wanting to use Harry to boost the Ministry's reputation?" McGonagall asked as Dumbledore listened on in his thoughtful manner.

"Yes, he's been trying to track down anybody who's related to Harry, but it seems all his family business is locked up in Gringotts. He keeps trying to over rule the Goblins but there's been a lock down on everything Harry owns and ya know nothing gets past em with they've got protocol to follow." Dodge wheezed.

"Oh that was me. Harry wanted it locking up, I've been sorting out some things for him. Lupin went with..." Sirius started to explain but then suddenly stopped to look at the floor and listen carefully to something nobody else seemed to have noticed.

"What's the matter Sirius?" McGonnagal wondered thinking Sirius was acting very oddly, even for him.

"The floor's shaking again." Sirius explained but this didn't seem to register with anybody else. Sirius pushed his chair under his seat sat on the floor with his back against the wall and his knees tucked under his chin. At first they thought he was having some mad flash back from being in Azkaban but soon it became apparent that wasn't the case.

"What on earth are you doing Sirius?" She snapped leaning over to see Sirius sitting comfy on the floor.

"I suggest you all sit down somewhere and not on the chairs. I never can tell what he's going to do?' Sirius explained then looked up at Dumbledore.

'I wanted to talk to you about Harry he's err, gone a bit odd. He seems to have developed a habit of doing some really odd magic while he sleeps and he's not been too well either. I'm really worried about him, he's been really quiet sick recently."

"I know, he started doing it a Hogwarts I believe it was a back wash from his lessons with me." Dumbledore explained still a little unsure as to why Sirius was sitting on the floor.

"Oh that explains it a little, but you see after he's levitated the entire house ten meters off it's foundations in his sleep without even batting an eye lid. Personally, I'd call it more of a full on tidal wave and not a little bit of back wash!" Sirius replied a little too sarcastically but he also had every comfort Harry was going to do something big again. That boy just never ceased to deliver when it came to magic.

"He managed to levitate the entire house?" McGonagall asked shocked.

"Yep, sort of woke up before it started rotating but I guess if Moody was here he would understand why Lupin's feeling a bit odd." Sirius sighed heavily aware he looked a complete idiot sat down there but he wasn't going to move.

"What do you mean?" She asked carefully.

"Well it's right in the middle of a full moon and Remus hasn't turned in to a werewolf yet. It's not moon up yet but still, last night was really weird for him, he's never seen a full moon through his human eyes, well at least not in a very, very long time. The fact that he feels perfectly fine and has for days seems to make it worse for him." Sirius explained but the others didn't had time to let this information sink in, as just as Sirius predicted, the ornaments on the walls started spinning and smashing then fixing themselves then spinning and smashing again in there places.

"Oh well this doesn't seem too bad." Elphias Dodge wheezed as he ducked and exploding vase but he spoke to soon, just then every body sat on a chair was thrown off them on to the floor as the entire table set started to float in mid air before bursting in to millions of little pieces and whizzing about in several intertwining figure of eights.

"Doesn't seem too bad! He's only just gone to bed this could go on for hours?" Sirius shouted over to Elphias as he sat crumpled sideways on the floor.

"Did you just say this could go on for hours?" McGonagall called back.

"Yep, depends if he wakes up or something. It's really hard to tell, to be honest. But usually, if he does something big it's followed by something small and then he wakes up with some really rather odd food cravings and well..." Sirius explained as the group all half laid on the floor, he had thought to warn them about Harry screaming the place down when he usually wakes up but didn't think it necessary particularly as Harry would hate the thought of everyone knowing how often he wakes up screaming. But all of a sudden there, was a loud bang followed by a deep rumbling noise.

All four doors leading into the dinning room burst open despite the sealing charms on every door, most the contents of any surface on this floor of the house began whizzing around in even more odd double figure of eights in every room. There was a little scream and clearly Kresher had been dragged into the spinning mixture but fortunately still intact as he did.

Sirius was just getting himself comfortable for the long hall when all of a sudden the table landed back on the floor with a heavy thump in one piece. All the ornaments went back to normal and they heard a little shriek followed by an unconscious body falling through the ceiling and then the table to land with a thump on the floor.

Sirius crawled over to the table to find Harry laid in a heap on the floor rubbing his head.

"You ok Harry?" He called gently.

"Yeah, fell out of bed again." Harry replied in his grumpy quiet voice.

"Can you get yourself out from under there on your own?" Sirius continued gently looking about to see how to get Harry out of this one.

"Yeah I guess." Harry mumbled then putting a hand above his head lifted the left hand side of the table up off the ground and half crawled out before letting it drop with a heavy thump on to the reinforced marble floor.

"Do you want to go back to bed Harry?" Sirius asked looking at Harry's dangerous swaying from side to side as he looked up with blank eyes.

"No I'm thirsty. Can I have some milk please?" Harry asked blankly. Sirius flicked his wand so a large glass of milk appeared on the now solid table.

Harry pulled out a little red bottle from his pocket and pulling his blanket closer around him started tipping red liquid into the glass. When he'd reached an amount that only he seemed to know was correct, he put the lid back on and shoved it in his pocket then picked up the drink and started to gulp the odd liquid down.

"Are you hungry Harry?" Sirius asked taking the empty glass from Harry still watching the swaying boy carefully ready to catch him at any moment.

"No." He replied a little less blankly but continued to sway silently from side to side before closing his eyes and humming along to a rather odd lullaby that only he could here. He swayed as Dumbledore looked on with a peculiar interested eye for a moment before Harry's legs buckled and he fell back to sleep in Sirius's already out stretched arms.

Sirius had done this a lot recently so despite being rather tired pulled one of Harry's arms over his head and gently lifted Harry up over his shoulder. Steadily he carried the sleeping body into the old sitting room next door and laid him out to sleep on the sofa as he rapped the blanket back around him.

"Will he do all this again?" Dumbledore asked as Sirius returned into the dinning room but leaving the door open so he and Sirius could see Harry's sleeping face.

"Hard to tell. Some times it will happen another five or six times before morning and he barely remembers any of it and other times he'll sleep right through like a baby. I was kind of hoping the house levitating thing would have taken it out of him somewhat but seems not. I haven't really managed to wake him up ever either." Sirius explained standing next to Dumbledore and hoping for some sort of explanation but he merely turned back to the rest of the group now standing around the room in more than slight shock.

"Does anybody else have something to say towards the meeting?" Dumbledore asked as Sirius heard a little pop from Harry's general direction. He'd apperated out the room again and Sirius guessed he must be on the stairs by the sudden muffled cries of his mothers painting.

"Excuse me." He mumbled and then left the room to quickly return with Harry walking in front of him as Sirius lead him still fast to sleep back to the sofa to continue sleeping.

"He apperate's in his sleep?" McGonagall asked a little confused.

"Yep he does a lot of things in his sleep but fortunately, he never really goes far. Well at least he never leaves the house. Found him sleeping on top of his wardrobe this morning. Got his leg stuck in the ceiling again." Sirius explained calmly as he led the sleeping Harry back on to the sofa and started tucking him in again.

"Any more new information?' Dumbledore repeated and there was a murmur of no around the room.

'Ok well I'll call this meeting over then, it seems Harry needs some seeing to." He explained leading the way into the old living room while McGonagall lead the way to the door. She however was intending to stay a little while longer so waited for everybody else to leave before bolting the door shut behind them.

"Tell me everything Sirius. How long has this been going on?" Dumbledore asked taking a seat opposite Harry with Sirius and watching the sleeping boy in the firelight.

"Well as far as I can tell it started first day he was here. I told him if he was feeling a bit stressed with the heat he could blow a few ornaments up.' Sirius shrugged and rubbed his eyes which were going blood shot with the lack of sleep.

'He just seemed so tense after the Weasley's left and I thought it would do him some good. We laid a few of the old clocks and stuff out on that sideboard over there and he sort of got carried away and just blow up the whole piece of furniture, the he just kept on about how he wasn't hungry and wouldn't come out his bed for ages." Sirius explained tiredly.

"Was that what he'd intended to do?" Dumbledore asked as McGonagall retuned to stand behind them and also watch Harry.

"No he said he didn't mean to, just sort of lost control. But to be honest, he wasn't using his wand. He'd told me how sometimes things just happen without his wand and I was a little curious about it."

"He mentioned something like that to me recently as well." Dumbledore added but seemed apparently waiting to here all Sirius's information before commenting.

"Yeah he said he told you about books and things coming across the room to him when he wanted to get them and was debating about getting up.' Sirius continued.

'Well it's been happening more since he told you, he managed to drag his case halfway across the room just by thinking about it and when he forgot about some books he was supposed to return to the library, he managed to make them appear in his bag all the way from his room." Sirius explained as Dumbledore sat with his finger tips together thinking.

"Does he ever talk while he's in this state?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, well, sometimes he interacts like before, other times he hums to himself, but he does that when he's awake as well. It's always the same tune. The other thing is sometimes if you try and wake him up he often starts rambling on in parsletounge at me. I don't know what he's saying but once or twice I've recorded it. I was hoping if I play it back to him he could tell us what it said but I was worried about doing it, seen as I've got no idea what he's saying. I couldn't even tell you the tone of his voice." Sirius explained pulling out a round black ball.

"You think that what ever it might say could make things worse for Harry if he heard it?" Dumbledore wondered sure Sirius wasn't capable of such a well thought out conclusion but was pleased to see if he was wrong.

"Yeah, I didn't want to make things worse or try it until I'd had a chance to at least tell you about it all."

"I think your right in this Sirius. However, when he next seems properly awake I will ask him to tell us what it says.' Dumbledore paused then flicked his wand to make a small bottle appear.

'I do believe though that this is only a more recent thing, in the sense that up until now, he's only being showing odd things when he's awake and wants something to happen."

"He's worried about going back to Hogwarts and sleeping in the same dorm as the others in case he does something dreadful by accident. That was after blowing his bed up a bit, well a lot. Well to be honest there was really not much more than a huge pile of dust and chippings around him when I came in to see him." Sirius explained thinking this would be something Harry would want Dumbledore to know but wouldn't be able to tell him.

"Yes I imagine he would. But he is too noticeable at the moment not to return, we however will come to that later. When he first came here you said he was fine the first night but then on the first day he started to do things."

"Yeah well things seemed to get steadily worse, at first he was just throwing up and going hot and cold so I thought he had flu or something. And then he ended up having screaming fits and bawling his eyes out in his sleep and then he was doing it while he was awake and he didn't seem to understand why. But more recently on Christmas day he had a proper fit of something. He was thrashing around on the floor and we couldn't do anything for him. But now it's a bit different, he's not, well he doesn't seem to be in the same sort of pain as he was before. Its like, well its like you not talking to Harry anymore, he's not the same miserable person, but he is still Harry in a sort of odd way. The other night he was walking around in his sleep and bumped into Lupin, I didn't hear him get up. But Lupin said his eyes were totally green."

"Totally green?" Dumbledore asked having followed Sirius's explanation surprisingly well despite it being clear that he'd seen far more than he'd explained yet.

"Yeah apparently he had no pupils and they seemed to be admitting there own light. He said Harry reached out to touch him and gripped his arm really tightly. Lupin just remembers a sort of flash of light and then next thing he was waking up out of a fever in bed. Either Harry put him in his bed or he got in himself but I found him the next morning burning up like mad. Harry didn't remember any of it and I was about to go fetch someone at around midday, because he wasn't showing any sign's of cooling down no-matter what I did when he just came out of it all by himself. One minuet he's burning up dreadfully and then ten minuets later he's sat up drinking tea and just feeling a bit tired and dozy."

"And now you say he isn't turning in to a werewolf?"

"No he's really quiet stressed out by the whole thing because while he was burning up I never gave him his potion. He's put a lot more charms on his door and locked himself away particularly early, he's just sat there in his room doing nothing." Sirius explained remembering how frightened Lupin had looked this morning when he's finally agreed to open the door to Sirius.

"I realise something like this would really unnerve Remus. Did you see any of this yourself?"

"No I was asleep, I didn't even realise Harry was up and about. The next night I stayed up and followed him around in his wanderings."

"What about the first night?"

"Ah well Ginny Weasley was stopping here then and well, I spent the entire night sleeping with my face in my dinner." Sirius explained cautiously not wanting to give too many details away about what he suspected Harry had been up to that first night.

"Would you please elaborate on that Sirius I know you're wondering about something? I can see it." Dumbledore asked calmly although McGonagall had raised an eyebrow.

"Well he slipped one of the Weasley twins sleeping potion in my drink when we were having dinner and I slept right through, he seemed very chirpy the following day though, well at first anyway and well he was up there all alone with her all night long I'm not a complete idiot." Sirius explained hoping, Dumbledore would get the general gist quickly.

"Well I suppose he is a young man after all I can hardly not expect him to be normal for his age. I believe there were some problems when Mrs Weasley came to take her home the next day?" Dumbledore continued ignoring the various Harry Ginny possibility's and concentrating on the facts before him

"Yeah not about Harry though. Ginny had dyed her hair brown, it wasn't permanent but Molly was a bit insensitive and Ginny let it all blow up into a full blown row and chopped her hair off to end it, I get the impression it went on for most the day back at the burro. But after they left Harry just sank down into himself. At first I thought he was just tired. I mean even randy teenaged boys get tired but he wasn't right, even Ginny noticed it when she came Christmas eve. Tonks mentioned something about him looking different and I think a lot of things fell into place now that she realised so Tonks thinks odd things like how thin he's got have been going on quiet a while." Sirius explained.

"She chopped her hair off?" McGonagall asked stepping in now and taking another seat to one side.

"Yeah, took her wand in one hand hair in the other and cut it off. Ginny was very upset by the whole business but Molly was furious. It really didn't seem like her but there has been quiet a rift within the Weasley family recently and I think Ginny was just fed up of being ignored, and well I try and keep out the way." Sirius shrugged tiredly.

"Well you hardly help matters Sirius." McGonagall chided sternly.

"I suppose but recently Harry makes me try my best to be nice to people and not cause so many arguments, he recons I should find a hobby that makes me keep my temper better, well he does say a lot of daft things." Sirius stared hotly but calmed down as more and more words came out of him, he was too tired at the moment to get hot headed, having been up with Harry most the week now worrying.

"Harry is quiet right but I also have noticed your recent better behaviour as have others. However, as it is, I believe Harry has unlocked something inside of him and is now struggling to shut the door."

"You think he's opened a bag of worms?" Sirius wondered looking down at the angelic face of Harry.

"Until I get a chance to speak with him properly I don't know. For now though I'd like you Mivinna to sit with him while we go and speak with Remus upstairs." Dumbledore stood up to leave and Sirius followed slowly but then turned quickly back to the seated professor.

"If he wakes up don't let him drink Tabasco straight from the bottle." Sirius explained as he followed Dumbledore up the stairs quietly. Sirius assumed Dumbledore was thinking and didn't want to disturb his solitude, Dumbledore however preferred to continue gathering as much information as possible before letting his extraordinary mind mull the possible outcomes over by it self.

"Is there a particular reason you don't want Harry drinking Tabasco out the bottle?" He asked eyeing Sirius's tired face carefully in the shadows.

"It's like feeding him raw coffee and last time he was pretty much bouncing off the walls for hours." Sirius explained with half a yawn.

"Literally or was he just behaving hyperactively?"

"Bit of both. Anyway, it's not hygienic he should use a cup, much better." Sirius muttered following Dumbledore along the landing to a door at the very end where a rather normal looking door was glowing red from it's edges and Lupin was sitting uncomfortable under the window as he watched the moonlight.

"I see he has taken extra precaution this month." Dumbledore noted seeing the impenetrable charm on the door handle.

"He is a bit touchy. Might take a bit of convincing to open the door." Sirius explained leaning his head on the wall next to the door and resting his eyes lazily.

"Remus I would like a few words with you. Will you kindly open the door for me?" Dumbledore called firmly through the door. Lupin however sat still in silence not wanting to budge.

But this was Dumbledore asking him, he could hardly go against him and he was perfectly capable of blasting his way through anyway. After a few minuets of sitting Remus slowly got up flicked and tapped his wand against the door and opened it quickly before moving away to the other side of the room out of the moon light.

"Wow, didn't think it would be that easy?" Sirius mumbled as he followed Dumbledore into the room standing against the bare shabby walls.

They had never really bothered to do anything but clean this room, all it had was a pile of blankets in one corner which Lupin tended to use as a bed and an old wardrobe he used as a scratching post at times. The wall paper was peeling off and the window had a few bars across it, but the room didn't seem totally unfriendly, as a steady warm fire burned in the grate. Dumbledore pulled out his wand flicked it and made two comfy arm chairs appear in front of him before sitting him self comfortably down and waiting quietly for Lupin to come out of the shadows and sit down opposite him.

Lupin knew he shouldn't test Dumbledore's patients, but still took his time about sitting down and tried to take comfort from Sirius's reassuring look.

"I see you are not feeling quiet yourself at the moment." Dumbledore asked nicely as Lupin gave a half depressed laugh.

"No not really. Pathetic really, I always wanted to see the moon as a man!" He chuckled painfully but it was obvious how dreadful and confused he was feeling.

"Sirius tells me that after meeting Harry on a late night stroll you started to fall really rather ill." Dumbledore continued in his soft manner.

"Yes, I suppose and I guess you've come to ask me about Harry?" Lupin asked in his drained confused voice.

"Yes but I was also concerned about you. This must be quiet a shock to your system, especially as you don't know if it's a permanent change."

"You're telling me it's a shock.' He half laughed but when he was honest he was bloody terrified. This was why he'd made Tonks leave for a few days again as he continued in his sullen mood.

'I don't want to think about it. To not be what I am is a dream that I could so easily wake up from and I can't put myself through that, it's too hard. I was comfortable just as I was, well I was used to it and now to be different, it's unbearable I don't know what to do with my self and nothing makes any sense anymore."

"I do understand and if you permit me I would like to ask a college of mine to have a look at you. Werewolf bite's aren't exactly his specialty but I would rather the information about your sudden change in condition were kept closely quiet as it concerns Harry."

"I guess, I would rather know what the hell the matter is with me than sit here and sulk?"

"Yes I agree. Now tell me about Harry and how he was when you met him if you please."

"Sure, it was really rather odd to be honest.' Lupin continued feeling slightly more comfortable with himself now Dumbledore had offered his help and he could think about Harry rather than himself.

'He was just wondering around changing things. I'd got up to get a drink and well he was just standing in front of a painting running his finger down it."

"What was he doing to it?" Dumbledore asked as he watched Lupin carefully.

"Changing the colour of it I think, but he turned around and walked over to me with out saying a word. But his eyes they were glowing like they were admitting there own light. The closest I'd ever seen to eyes like that was when he was a cat. He has such strong eyes and they reflect any light." Lupin explained still slightly horrified by what had happened.

"Did he seem odd in any other way?"

"No, I mean he wasn't swaying like he seems to when he usually wanders around at night, he was stood perfectly rigid still. His face was really warm though, I lifted my wand up higher and his face was red like he'd been in the sun all day."

"We have been experiencing some hot odd weather again." Dumbledore added thoughtfully but Lupin was sure this wasn't the case.

"No it wasn't that warm then, the house tends to get really cool at night I had goose bumps on my arm but it was like he had a fever or something but other than that he seemed normal. I asked him what he was doing up and if he was feeling ill or something and he just hissed back at me."

"He was talking to you in parseltounge?"

"Yeah, I've heard him do it before, it's really quiet eerie hearing him but he didn't sound very emotional like the last time, just totally blank. Any way he reached out and grabbed my arm and I remember how hot it was. His fingers were so tight and warm like he was on fire, but then I must of blacked out because next thing I know I'm in bed and Sirius's is talking at me and trying to get me to drink some water.' Lupin explained but being the kind and considerate man he was, he immediately wondered about Harry.

'Has something happened to him? Is he ok?" Lupin wondered sure if Sirius had finally gotten hold of Dumbledore then Harry might have suddenly got much worse.

"I don't know. Other than his incident with you, most the other magic he seems to be producing, however difficult, has been mainly standard. Do you feel at all like a werewolf at the moment or has it been that long now since you felt human?" Dumbledore asked quietly as Lupin sat carefully to pull himself together enough to answer honestly.

"No I can't feel the monster at all but I still know it's there. I feel like I do at half moon. I know there's something else inside but it feels like part of me is dormant and it's waiting to come out again. I've got no control over it though, well I have but I'm worried it might pop up out of no-where." Lupin finally answered.

"Hmm I see. My colleague at St Mungo's is not a member of the order as such. He feels he is better suited to finding cures and helping people rather than fighting death eaters, however, I am sure he can be persuaded to look at both you and Harry tomorrow without alerting anybody at the ministry." Dumbledore explained as Sirius walked back around the headmaster to stand behind Lupin.

"Do you think he will be able to help them?" Sirius asked in such an honest kind way that even Lupin had to take a moment to register the purity in his voice.

"I hope so. He is an old friend and has devoted his entire life to healing people. He has never stopped trying to find ways to help the Longbottom's even now, however Sirius, with Harry in particular I think he will need time to both look and monitor him. I get the feeling Harry is so complex even he will have to take some time to understand things fully."

"I understand. If he has to go for his own good then I can accept it but do you mind telling me how he's doing regularly." Sirius asked looking rather sullen and depressed that his favourite friend was going away again but was adamant he wanted to see Harry looking well so wasn't going to let himself get depressed about it.

"I applaud your placid nature Sirius, it is quiet becoming on you, however as you are the only one so far to have had regular contact with Harry in this state and currently somewhat of an expert then I would like you to accompany him. I will make arrangements to keep you hidden provided you do not flaunt your rare freedom." He added firmly seeing the spark switch back on in Sirius's eyes.

"Thank you, I'd like to come and be of some use." Sirius replied hardly able to believe his luck that for at least at the moment he was considered some sort of considerable use to his godson.

"For now though I need to return to the school with Mirvina and then make arrangements for tomorrow. Remus if it makes you feel comfortable you may lock yourself back up for the remainder of the night and I will take you to St Mugo's tomorrow after noon before sundown and Sirius, I will ask that you and Harry come with me in the evening to keep both your profiles secret. As it is I would prefer to keep his actual whereabouts as secret as yours, I doubt it will crop up but I'd still prefer to keep certain things tight to the chest so to speak."

"Who is this man?" Sirius asked, wondering if he'd heard of him, it wasn't exactly likely but it was always a possibility, even Sirius was surprised of who he could remember and from where.

"His name is Weatherly Woolnough and I can assure you Harry could not be in more capable hands than his." Dumbledore explained before standing up and moving towards the door and waiting.

"I think I've met him. He was the one that came to see me just after I got my bite." Lupin remembered.

"He probably was. Woolnough has a very good reputation when it comes to dealing with the mind. After leaving Hogwarts he studied muggle sciences and after taking his healer qualifications he studied to be a muggle doctor and a psychologists in both the muggle field and the magical one. Muggles have a very different view on the mind and medicine and Woolnough finds it fascinating and rather useful."

"From what Hermione's told me muggle medicine is not as barbaric as I was always led to believe. She was trying to explain to me what stitches were.' Sirius added following Dumbledore to the hallway leaving Lupin alone in the dark room.

'Snuffles would stop with you but I'd really rather sit with..." Sirius started to explain but his friend cut him off.

"You go sit with Harry he needs you more than I do. Besides, it seems I'm incapable of any aggression at the moment despite not finishing my potions." Lupin replied then closed the door and pulled his wand out as Sirius half smiled in appreciation.

"He seems to have been fine. Apart from the odd ornament blowing up Harry hasn't even stirred." McGonagall explained standing up quietly as the two men re-entered the room.

"Good, we shall return to the school now Mivina and I shall be back tomorrow afternoon for Lupin Sirius. I trust that you will manage with Harry until then."

"Yes we should be ok, he's not so bad when he's properly awake." Sirius explained following to the front door and unbolting it.

"Until tomorrow then."

"Goodbye and thanks for letting me have him for Christmas!" Sirius finally added.

"Actually he insisted." McGonagall added before leaving Sirius in his big old house with only the sound of Harry's heavy breathing and his occasional repair of his earlier broken objects. It was a funny sort of home Sirius had all he needed now was the occasional bump or bang from Tonks's clumsiness and he would feel rather content.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter thirty-one - 'Well that's a bit of an understatement!'

"Sirius if you'll please wear Harry's cloak and follow us to room 81 in the basement of St Mungo's. Harry will you please take my arm and I shall guide you seen as really you shouldn't be apperating at all yet." Dumbledore explained as Harry and Sirius waited by the door ready to go.

"Won't the ministry be able to track me?" Harry asked pulling his coat tighter over the jumper Sirius had insisted he wore at the moment, Sirius was just pleased that Harry seemed to be somewhat in control. He'd slept quiet a bit of the afternoon, puked quiet a bit of the morning and Sirius had managed to get over half a bowl of fruity shredded wheat, Tobasco and milk down him about and hour or so ago and so far it wasn't showing any sign of re-emerging yet.

"In normal circumstances yes Harry, but even if I say so myself, the ministry of magic is not yet capable of tracking me or who ever I choose to travel so closely with. Even if they could, they would probably just assume you were my luggage!" Dumbledore smiled down at Harry as he unbolted the door and waited for Sirius to be completely under the cloak before opening it.

"Lupin's upstairs still Professor." Sirius explained quietly as he left the house to the square and stayed close to Dumbledore as instructed under the cloak leaving Harry only to guess where he was.

"I'm glad, he could do with some rest I believe."

They turned together and were soon popping into a long empty corridor with the comforting sound of Sirius popping in behind them. He stood silently and still as a statue waiting, Harry could only guess that he was there as he waited quietly while Dumbledore knocked firmly on a white door in front of him with ornate silver letters saying W. Woolnough 81.

They waited a few seconds for a rather tall strong looking man to open the door. From what Harry could first see he seemed to really take care in preserving himself over the years, as although his body seemed to hold more youth than Sirius's, he clearly appeared to be much older in his face.

"Oh you came, I was beginning to wonder?" He explained with a soft deep voice that Harry thought sounded a little like honey, although not so sickly, he held the door wide open to let them walk in and Harry noticed his voice and size more than anything and was oddly reminded of Mr Granger with his odd upper middle class manners before finally deciding it was something to do with Oxbridge and posh muggle schools.

"Sirius will you please reveal yourself to us." Dumbledore asked politely after Woolnough had closed and locked the door before heading over towards his desk. Sirius did as he was told and pulled Harry's cloak off to the astonishment of the tall man next to him but he seemed to conceal it quickly enough.

"My, my you really aren't what I was expecting Mr Black. I would have expected a man of your unfortunate lifestyle would look far worse than you do.' He explained shaking Sirius's hand who found it so odd to be greeting a stranger so politely after all these years, even half the order were weary of him for one thing or another. All he did was wonder round his house blowing things up and frightening Kresher for the first two weeks of the order regrouping and people seemed to think he was a nutter.

'Ah and you must be the infamous Harry Potter. Well, well, are you going to explain to me why you have sought me out now, you were really rather shady about it when we met earlier Dumbledore?" He asked with an extremely curious gaze at Dumbledore that suggested the pair enjoyed each other's company in a way they rarely could with anyone else.

"Like I said, I want you to take a look at Harry, he's been experiencing odd symptoms lately and I believe you are far more adapted to coming to a conclusion as to why than I am. How did you find Remus Lupin earlier?" Dumbledore asked as he took a seat opposite Woolnough and his desk and indicated for Harry to sit down next to him. Sirius however chose to stand behind his godson with one hand on his shoulder trying his best not to look like a murderous rampaging lunatic as what most of the world seemed to think he was at the moment. More importantly though after seeing the way Harry behaved around Podmore and many other members of the male order he was anxious to stop Harry from getting frightened of a strange man he's never met before. So far Harry felt quiet fine so long as Sirius was with him.

"Really quiet fascinating I'd say, despite his un-comfortableness. I remember seeing him as a boy. What a fine man he has turned out to be, just like his father, he would be proud despite his unfortunate werewolf business. I asked about you of course Mr Black when I heard you would be accompanying Harry Potter tonight and he had only the kindest words however brief." Woolnough pulled out a set of reading glasses from one drawer and a pencil and notepad from another and set them down in front of him.

Harry looked around at the odd room and the odd man in front of him almost ignoring the people talking around him. Woolnough was a large well kept man with blond hair that although thick on his head, was streaked with white hair that blended so perfectly in to his natural tones it was almost impossible to tell his age. He wore a smart navy suit and crisp white shirt that he'd put on especially just as Sirius had dug out a clean pale blue shirt and trousers, to give a good impression when meeting Woolnough. Harry however was still in the softest most wore out pair of jeans and t-shirt set he had just because they were comfy and a thick black hoody over the top to keep him warm.

Harry let his eyes wander around the room taking in the odd colours and shapes he could see, behind Woolnough was a large over flowing book case with every sort of book imaginable on it ranging from muggle medical journals to wizarding potion books and right through to classic muggle literature. The bounds were anything from red, green and black leather to brightly coloured paperbacks.

Next to this was a curtain held half open that Harry could just make out had a neat bed placed in, with what looked like an over sized cupboard and a little table with a sink and mirror above. To the left of Harry was yet another door, this he assumed led into yet another cupboard, whilst littered against all the walls were instead of photos or awards like Harry assumed special doctors had, but cabinet after cabinet of files and research that Woolnough had used and developed over the years.

Harry noticed however that although they clearly held records as each one was clearly marked and labelled they were all securely locked and glowing a dim red light around the edges. He knew that unless you combined the correct password and unlocking spell the drawers would never open and may even burst into flames if someone tried to force things making Harry wonder what was so secretive about them but still made them safe enough to have littered around his office like this.

Passing this thought by Harry let his eyes wander past Dumbledore, totally oblivious to anything that wasn't an inanimate object and rest on a warm welcoming fire that burned in its grate in one corner. Harry knew there would be no chimney to take the smoke away and that it was probably bewitched anyway but still, he could see flames jumping around and dancing at him so he let his mind swell and fill up with them. He was so absorbed he didn't even realise what the others were discussing, it sounded boring where as he felt the fire was far more fascinating to watch, with it's occasional little purple flames popping up and smiling at him every now and then.

"I understand why you want to keep this meeting quiet but if he needs treatment which he probably will, I can't do it through the hospital, as the budgie's are really clamping down on the budget this year. I may choose to keep my office away from the rest of the hospital but still, he's a well known young lad and I take enough of an interest in the ministry's affaires to know they're after everything they can about him.' He took a deep breath as a thought crossed his mind that troubled Woolnough but he wasn't going to let it ruin everything if Dumbledore could find a way to resolve things.

'I don't want to take on a patient as highly recognised as him, unless you can assure me this stays a secret. I don't want my involvement with one patient to affect any of my others." He explained clearly to Dumbledore who had expected something along this line, Woolnogh was the sort of man that gave everything to his patients which was why Dumbledore had really worked hard to get him to help Harry.

"I understand but for Harry's own safety, I also don't want anybody else to find out about this meeting. Strictly speaking Harry hasn't yet left the school this year, I assure you I will do everything I can to keep yours and Harry's names separate and as for money I am quiet sure there is enough funds available to Sirius to pay for anything required if it will help." Dumbledore explained as Sirius nodded silently keeping one eye always on Harry, he was sat very still and very quiet and Sirius knew better than to assume this meant he was fine.

"Good, then I am quiet happy to have a look at him.' Woolnough smiled looking completely different now he had a pleasant smile and wasn't bogged down in paperwork. He hated sorting out details like this, he much preferred to get straight in to a patient and start analysing, but this was not very professional nor appropriate when dealing with a young man the papers have decided to call 'the chosen one' again.

'Why does he watch the fire like that, I don't believe he has moved a muscle in many minuets?" He asked as the three men turned to look at him.

"He hasn't. It makes him feel safe. Harry doesn't like to meet strangers it makes him uncomfortable and fires like that make him feel safe again when he sits and watches them." Sirius explained clearly. Dumbledore had asked him to be honest in every way with Woolnough because once he had agreed to taking a patient on, he was a fortress of personal information.

"I can see why, if any one of the rumours about him are true? But I don't deal with rumours here, why don't you come into my work room and I shall take a proper look at him." He explained standing up. Harry however hadn't noticed and merely continued to look at the fire until Sirius bent down to whisper quietly to him.

"Harry can you get up please, Mr Woolnough wants to have a look at you?" Harry came back from his fiery world and turned to stand up next to Sirius before following Dumbledore through the side door and into a large white room with allsorts of things crammed into it.

The room was clearly a mis-match of muggle and wizarding medical devises that all served a clear purpose even if Harry didn't know what. The room itself was white and clinical looking, with sinks to clean things separately in, an open shower in one corner and three very separate beds around the room.

There was a row of three fireplaces away from the wall for mixing potions in and even in another room with a glass wall was a large machine used to take x-ray's with that had started off, a top of the range muggle machine and been altered and developed magically by the eccentric wizard to suit his needs.

Woolnough led the way over to a rather plain looking bed and gestured for Harry to sit up on it. Harry didn't want to leave Sirius's side and really didn't want to be prodded at by a strange man but after a nudge of encouragement off Sirius, he climbed up on the bed and sat with his legs dangling off the side in front of Woolnough and looking really rather pale and nervous.

"Now for me to be able to make a proper summary of you I need you to be totally and completely honest with me Harry. Can you do that for me?" He asked with his open well trained manner that although didn't seem to put Harry completely at ease, it did seem to curb the overwhelming desire to run away and blow things up.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry replied but Woolnough had already noticed something change in Harry's manner and was eager to find out what it was after he'd done a basic physical on Harry, it was clear he looked quiet thin when you saw his hands but Woolnough wanted to be sure by just how much and why he was so thin.

"Good, now can you pull your jumper off for me Harry, I want to have a listen to your heart beat.' He asked then pulled a stethoscope out from his pocket and however reluctant he felt, Harry pulled his jumper up over his head followed by a rather old looking t-shirt. Sirius who had seen Harry plenty of times topless recently didn't seem to find the sight odd and although Dumbledore was brilliant at hiding his surprise he couldn't help but find the sight of Harry's bare slim pale chest odd, with its numerous thin scars and old bruises a little disturbing.

During the last week it had only gotten worse even though Harry never really liked his chest, it always showed how under fed and malnourished he always seemed and over the years, it was as if his body couldn't be bothered with repairing itself properly and left little marks everywhere.

'Well, well we do seem to spend a lot of time in the hospital wing at school don't we? I'm just going to have a listen to you heart make sure it's ok.' He explained rapping the instrument around his neck and putting the ear pieces in his ears.

'I'm sorry if this is a bit cold Harry.' He added before sticking the cold flat end on Harry's chest and moving it around steadily to listen carefully to Harry's heart beating.

'Does your heart normally beat like that Harry?" He asked plainly.

"Yeah I guess." Harry replied not sure what to say to this. What else would his heart beat sound like?

"Do you ever feel out of breath or tired for no apparent reason?" He asked still listening carefully to something only he seemed to understand in the room.

"Some times. If I'm walking up the stairs quickly, I'm worn out by the time I get to the top." Harry explained quietly looking over at Sirius who smiled weakly to give him some more encouragement.

"Are these long winding north tower stairs or just plain ordinary house stairs Harry?" He asked standing up again and looking at Harry.

"Just normal stairs, at Sirius's." He replied with half a dark shrug.

"What about feeling tired?" He asked moving around behind Harry and leaning him forward to listen to his chest from his back.

"I'm always feeling tired.' He explained quietly.

'Even when I've just woken up."

"I'm just going to listen to your breathing Harry can you take a few deep breaths for me?" He asked listening carefully as Harry did as he was told. Woolnough didn't say anything when he stood back up and came around to the front of Harry.

"I feel dizzy?" Harry muttered to Sirius who after having him tumble over so often insisted on Harry telling him in future so Sirius could get him sat down before his legs buckled.

"Do you often feel dizzy Harry?" Woolnough asked gently pressing on Harry's chest to feel his lungs moving along each clearly defined rib.

"Yeah I guess." He replied.

"At any time in particular or just randomly every now and then."

"When I have to look at something, when I concentrate, looking down the stairs to find where the steps begin, that sort of thing."

"So when ever you have to think about something simple?" He asked running his fingers down the left hand side of Harry's chest.

"Yeah, but not all the time."

"How long has it been going on Harry?"

"A while." Harry shrugged absentmindedly not looking directly at Woolnough.

"Weeks, months, years?" Woolnough pressed on as Harry thought for a moment then answered.

"On and off for years but I was wearing really poor glasses for a long time, that might be it." He explained having always believed this was the case why he had odd head aches.

"Are these new then?" He asked.

"Well sort of, Sirius got them for me in the summer because I kept walking in to stupidly obvious things." Harry explained smiling at Sirius who nodded and indicated for Harry to carry on.

"Stupidly obvious things Harry?" Woolnough wondered.

"Hagrid, houses, walls, tables, lamp post's, that sort of thing." Harry sighed as Sirius merely shock his eyes slightly in disbelief, they really were stupidly obvious things, how can anyone miss Hagrid for goodness sake!

"Before that how regularly did you have your eyes checked?"

"When I was eight, I think?" Harry explained.

"You were wearing the same pair since you were eight years old?" Woolnough asked clearly unable to cover his shock even if he stopped it from sounding too rude.

"Yeah, might have been nearly eight but it was about then."

"Well no wonder you felt dizzy. Can you take them off for me so I can have a look in you eyes Harry?' Harry did as he was told and passed his glasses to Sirius and then sat there looking left and right while Woolnough shone a light in Harry's eyes to see how they reacted.

When he was done he pulled out an odd black piece of fabric and rapped it around Harry's arm flicking his wand at the machine so it started to pump up and squeeze Harry's arm tightly.

'It's juts checking your blood pressure Harry while I have a look for anything odd.' He explained lifting Harry's head and feeling around Harry's neck and then running his thumbs firmly up into Harry's hair line and over his scull. When he reached the front of Harry's head and had felt around his hair line he stopped to ask.

'Does that scar hurt you ever?" He asked thoughtfully thinking it quiet a remarkable little thing.

"Yeah, sometimes I get headaches and things from it." Harry replied with a sigh rubbing his hair back into place so it hung down over the scar. He didn't like anybody looking at it, himself included. Woolnough pulled the now flat black tube off.

"Hmm, well I'm afraid I don't know enough about it to comment. The whole theory around it is something I'll ask you to explain another time Dumbledore. Now can you get down I want to see how tall you are and how heavy?" Harry dropped off the bed gently and waited for Woolnough to tap his head and then the scales which quickly turned around to register something and then tapped the very top of his head and then his notepad which quickly scribbled a set of numbers on it with out any sort of pen.

"I'm too light aren't I?" Harry asked sadly but knowing full well the answer was yes to his skinny thin body, even he thought he was thin now.

"Yes Harry you are. Do you eat three proper meals a day?" He asked seriously although was highly suspicious that the answer was going to be no where near three meals a day never mind proper ones.

"Not really, I have a bit of toast and bacon and stuff for breakfast and I don't eat that much at dinner time but Hermione makes me eat a full plate at tea when she can. She sez I'm too skinny and it worry's her, it's really quiet annoying to be honest, Sirius is always trying to force food down me too, he never listens when I say I'm not hungry! He's always stuffing food in me!" Harry explained with a slight tone of exasperated complaint that Sirius merely ignored, really it was a bit too subtle for him anyway.

"Well she's right and I'm glad she makes you eat as I'm sure Mr Black here does too."

"Yeah, he won't let me go to bed until I've eaten enough and makes me eat breakfast in the morning even if I'm not hungry. He's really quiet stubborn ya know!" Harry replied tiredly but although he knew Sirius was right, Sirius himself merely rolled his eyes slightly as if anyone was the stubborn one around here it was Harry!

"I'm glad he does. Am I right in assuming that if these two didn't sit you down and make you eat you would hardly bother at all?" He asked.

"Yeah pretty much, the only reason I have any breakfast is because Dobby brings it to me in the morning." Harry sighed.

"He leaves food by my bed as well for when I go to bed in case I get hungry in the night." Harry explained.

"Who is this Dobby?" Woolnough wondered.

"He's a house elf that I'm sort of friends with, he comes to look after me a bit at Hogwarts. Brings me food and sticks a blanket on me when I fall asleep in the owlry with Hediwg and keeps a watch out if I fall asleep somewhere odd." Harry explained.

"If Dobby is doing all this as well as his usual tasks then I shall have to offer him a pay rise." Dumbledore explained and Harry smiled properly again but Woolnough raised an eyebrow.

"You have to understand he's a very unique and liberated house elf." Sirius explained gently, aware that any normal wizard didn't have Hermione's attitude to elfish rights.

"I see. Well Harry, do you spend a lot of time alone up there or just when you're trying to get out of eating breakfast, dinner and tea?" He asked as Harry sat back down on the bed and started to swing his legs absentmindedly, if he stopped thinking and was careful he could get them to go opposites left and right without knocking into each other.

"I guess I spend a lot of time doing my homework up in the library and trying to plan Quidditch practice." Harry explained.

"Do you think you spend more time alone on your homework than other people in you class?" He asked watching Harry and flicking a pen with his wand to write things down.

"Some times, but I kind of have extra lessons and I don't like being whispered about, so I sit in the far corner of the Library so I don't have to listen so much to it." Harry explained honestly.

"What about Quidditch how often do you go out and do exercise?"

"Well we have practice two or three times in the week and on Sunday afternoon but I don't exactly Do exercise. It's been easier to coach from the side when we're practicing and when we're doing mini games I tend to fly up high and watch them all rather than chasing the snitch about." Harry sighed somewhat lazily now, this was boring answering questions but he was sure Sirius and Dumbledore were going to make him see it through to the end.

"Other than that do you do any exercise at all, walking, running that sort of thing?"

"Well I have to walk about a lot between lessons and I walk out on to the grounds to see Hagrid but I'm always too tired go to far and once I've found somewhere to sit I don't really move until I have to, it's too much hassle!"

"Do you regularly sit for several hours at a time?" Woolnough wondered as Sirius also became aware that this wasn't the same Harry he'd been talking with earlier. The change was so subtle even Dumbledore struggled to pin point when it happened but it was clear Harry was in a very different sort of mood now.

"Yeah, in lessons and stuff and in the evening." Harry rubbed his eyes again.

"You feel dizzy don't you?" He asked lowering Harry's hand and looking at his red eyes carefully.

"Yeah."

"Do you think it's dark in this room or too bright?" He asked carefully watching Harry's pupils.

"It's too bright, everything's so white and glaring, worse than me aunts kitchen!" Harry replied squinting around at Sirius and glad he was finally able to rub at his eyes and forehead again.

"Do you often find it too bright?"

"Yeah sometimes in lessons but I tend to sit somewhere cosy in the evening and it's not usually too bright then."

"When it's to bright do you feel sick or tired?"

"Sick, like I'm too hot and may...maybe a...a...a little dizzy!" Harry finished quiet oblivious to his stumbling over words.

"Do you drink plenty of liquid when you feel like that?"

"We aren't aloud to drink in lessons." Harry replied flatly.

"If you feel sick and dizzy you should do it anyway regardless of your teacher. They should understand most the time, that you aren't going to concentrate on their lesson's if your fighting the urge to be sick now are you?"

"I guess." Harry mumbled letting his head droop down again.

Sirius thought this might have been a bit of a dig at Dumbledore but he never saw Dumbledore move his facial expressions much but there was something about his eyes that suggested a smirk to Sirius even if he didn't know what?

"Harry, when you said you fall asleep somewhere odd is it because your tired or do your merely pass out?"

"Bit of both." Harry grumbled resting his chin in his hand and his elbow on his knee.

"Can you be more specific Harry?" He added watching the way Harry's eyes had suddenly started darting around the place.

"I suppose so, sometimes I pass out and things but then sometimes I just get comfy and drift off when I'm reading." Harry decided a little thoughtfully.

"Do you pass out or faint at any other time?"

"Sometimes, after Quidditch I feel really dizzy and sort of keel over but I don't always pass out as such. And sometimes between lesson's I get dizzy and fall over easy, trip up and stuff. Or well, it's more like going blank for a few seconds and stopping before coming back to normal again."

"Do you ever pass out after eating Harry?"

"Not exactly, I usually feel a bit shaky if I've been feeling sick but it's more when I'm wondering about and tired. Doesn't happen very often though." He quickly added not wanting Sirius to worry about him staggering around Hogwarts and passing out all the time. But Woolnough merely ignored it for the moment and decided to go back to this odd little bit of Harry later.

"Does this happen more than once a day?" Woolnough asked firmly stopping Harry's really rather pathetic late attempt to cover up just how ill he'd been getting.

"Yes." He mumbled with a bit of a sigh.

"How often Harry?" He pressed on spotting Sirius's little bit of sorrow showing through, but it soon became clear Harry hadn't noticed yet.

"Well it's not every day as such, usually I just feel a bit dizzy at some time and black out a bit in the evening but every couple of days I can hardly keep me eyes open I just keep falling over." He explained not daring to look at Sirius and see his disappointed face.

"How long has this been going on?"

"About a month or two, but I've been feeling particularly dizzy for a bit longer than that? And it's been much worse recently these last few weeks." Harry explained as Woolnough merely shrugged thoughtfully.

"At least you're honest."

"Does anybody else know about this Harry?" Dumbledore asked carefully. Curious by how Harry could keep such a strong feeling of illness secret from his friends and why he hadn't even mentioned anything other than a headache to his headmaster.

"Dobby does and I think Ginny and Hermione were beginning to get a bit suspicious recently."

"Do you ever throw up Harry or do you just feel sick?" Woolnough continued having flicked the paper considerably now so all sorts of things scribbled themselves down enough to fill several pages of scrawl as the note pad kept turning itself over.

"Occasionally, but not very often." Harry replied but he was bending the truth more than a little here and Sirius picked him up on it.

"Be honest Harry!" He added firmly and Harry sulked but answered the question again.

"I suppose I am sick more than I should be. But that's only because you make me eat all the time?" Harry blurted out at Sirius who stayed calm and replied a little tiredly.

"Less than half a bowl of cereal at breakfast, two slices of toast at dinner and something that resembles a proper meal however small at tea is not all the time Harry.' He stated flatly.

'You just fall asleep between meals and forget about eating that's all."

"Is that all you eat Harry?" Woolnough asked raising an eyebrow cautiously.

"Yeah well, I'm not usually very hungry and I munch on a few carrot sticks in the afternoon sometimes and I keep dinking Tabasco and milk when I'm asleep for some reason." Harry explained trying to defend his appalling diet.

"Tabasco and milk?" Woolnough asked finding the mere thought of it quiet disgusting.

"I sort of sleep walk and talk and keep asking for it. I think Sirius gives it me for the calcium but I usually can't stand milk on its own it's so foul and I've tried Tabasco the other day and it's awful!"

"Oh well, Dumbledore mentioned something like that but I got the impression you just talked in your sleep I didn't realise you did other things as well." He asked flicking his paper again and looking to Dumbledore and Sirius for some sort of an explanation.

"Well that's a bit of and understatement." Sirius smiled weakly but looked to Dumbledore to explain.

"Harry's been doing magic in his sleep, that's why I sent Lupin to see you earlier. It's his nocturnal activities that brought us here. He doesn't have his wand when he sleeps, Sirius has been taking it off him but still, he's levitating himself and things. Apperateing around the building, falling through the ceiling, lifting up exceptionally heavy tables, humming to himself and changing the basic colour of many differnt things." Dumbledore explained as Sirius continued with a sigh.

"Blowing things up and repairing them again, pulling half the furniture to pieces and floating it along with anything not nailed down at an alarming speed around the rooms before some how putting it all back together just as I left it. Ripping old paintings off the wall that have had some serious sticking charms put on the, rambling on in a variety of different languages about all sorts of things, I think. And of course levitating a five hundred year old house ten meters or so off it's foundations and attempting to rotate it but unfortunately he work up before it really got going.' Sirius finished rubbing his chin to see if he'd forgotten anything.

'I would have thought that would have worn you out at least a little bit Harry." He finally sighed looking at Harry with rather weary eyes.

"You never told me I ramble in other languages, except parselmouth." Harry suddenly asked a bit confused and some what cross Sirius hadn't mentioned it to him when they talked about going to see Woolnough earlier in the day.

"I'm sorry Harry, I was really tired and I forgot about it. You do a lot of stuff when your sleeping, and you do seem to sleep a lot these days." Sirius replied but Harry sat quietly and accepted that Sirius was getting a bit on the tired side of things again.

"You're a parselmouth?" Woolnough asked alarmed but quickly covering himself.

"Yeah but if you think that's weird then you've really got the wrong end of the stick, there's nothing wrong with talking to Snakes. They aren't all as bad as people make out, some of them are actually really rather friendly!' Harry explained abruptly rubbing his eyes again harder before catching a look from Sirius and contenting himself with rubbing his knuckles in his sleeves instead.

Woolnough looked over to Sirius who merely shrugged as to say, 'I've never spoken to a snake how the hell should I know what he's on about!' Dumbledore seemed to have a very similar sort of expression although a lot less blunt.

'And anyway I do a lot more weirder things than talk to Snakes!" Harry added firmly.

"He's got a point ya know. There are a lot of things odd about Harry." Sirius smiled weakly looking over at Woolnough again before back at Harry.

"I'm not odd! I'm just not quiet like everybody else that's all." Harry half muttered and Sirius raised his eyebrows at Woolnough. But he stood quiet thinking for a moment.

Harry sat quiet too now, he was feeling dizzy again, he wasn't feeling particularly bad but the room was getting steadily darker and he felt his eyes rolling a bit in there sockets before he finally rolled forward and passed out cold.

"Crickey!" Woolnough dropped his notebook and turned just it time to catch Harry's head and shoulders before he hit the ground. Sirius quickly moved over and kneeled down next to him as Woolnough laid his head down.

"Err, could we stick him on that bed he tends to stay like this for a while, it's getting a bit late for him now I think. I just hope he doesn't start blowing things up!' Sirius explained as Woolnough took a hold of Harry's shoulders, Sirius grabbed his legs and they hoisted him back up on to the bed. Sirius spotted a blanket on the side and quickly covered Harry up with it to keep him warm. But seeing Woolnough slightly odd expression explained.

'He's been passing out a lot over the past few days and he keeps turning suddenly cold." Sirius explained while Woolnough flicked his wand so three chairs appeared a little way from Harry and he sat down.

"I think I need to sit down and hear a bit more about these night time wonderings. As far as I can tell his main physical problems are that he's got rather dangerously low blood pressure and I think he's seriously anaemic. And he's probably got some sort of eating disorder as well that's causing these. But he's showing signs of high blood pressure and something that sounds like a heart murmur but I can't be sure without taking a better look. That might just be nothing much though or something completely different."

"Eating disorders, isn't that a girls thing?" Sirius asked a little confused having only heard about it in from muggle born girls.

"It's a common misconception and I gather you haven't spent much time in the muggle community."

"I haven't spent much time in any sort of community in years to be perfectly honest." Sirius replied flatly, but this both Woolnough and Dumbledore had to agree was quiet an honest reaction for Sirius and perfectly justifiable.

"Well eating disorders covers a wide variety of things from people who make themselves sick to lose weight to those who eat vast quantities to hide from there problems and currently it effects more men than women and more boys of Harry's age than ever before. In the last ten years the balance has changed with men and women, more older women and more younger lads have really quiet peculiar attitudes to food."

"I guess so. His cousin's recently gone well over morbidly obese scale. I think Harry said he'd topped 18 stone last time he saw him and he's only the same age as Harry and not too much taller from what he's told me." Sirius explained.

"So he does have some family to speak of?" Woolnough asked quickly but was actually quiet surprised that the answer was yes.

"Yeah but they're really horrible to him and they never treat him very well.' Sirius blurted out and then looked at Dumbledore's face.

'Well they are! The only half decent thing I've ever heard him say about them is that he never got any fillings as a kid because he just wasn't aloud anything with sugar in." Sirius finished quickly.

"Why did you make him live there, if he was underfed as a child it would explain some of the problems he's having now?" Woolnough asked but he wasn't condemning the decision like Sirius tended too, he knew there must be a reason but before Dumbledore could explain he allowed Sirius to do it for him.

"I'm his godfather but it was decided that the safest place for him to be was with his aunt. I wanted him to be safe and his happiness unfortunately had to come as a second. And then well things sort of went from bad to worse for me." Sirius explained calmly showing Dumbledore just how well he'd developed as and adult since he'd had more of a parenting role with Harry.

"Is his cousin the only close blood relative he has?"

"Yes unfortunately." Sirius explained with a shurg.

"I heard you were a friend of his father but I never quiet believed you were his godfather, until I met you that is. Do you know much about his family history? How his grand parents and great-grand parents died? It's always a good place to start with family illnesses, shows what tendency's he has." Woolnough asked as Sirius racked his brain.

"Bit's and pieces but mainly on his dad's side. I can find out for sure with some help from Lupin, we've recently found some of Harry's family history books but I never really found much out about his mothers family. He still had an old grandmother alive when I err, went away. But I don't know what's happened to her now and Mrs Potter past away not long after James, Remus said she just wasted away or something like that." Sirius explained steadily, surprised Dumbledore was taking a somewhat back seat at the minuet, he kept flashing his eyes over to check, but the headmaster didn't seem in the slightest bit offended and was happily soaking up information as and when he chose too.

"It would be useful if you could dig out any medical records from the past three generations, even if it's mainly on his father's side. Most mental health problems are inherited down the generations particularly in the more pure blooded families. Too much interbreeding and not enough variety, no wonder there are so many death eaters. I recon most of them are suffering from a type of mental retardation particularly emphasises by a lack of communication skills as a child and multiplied by a thirst for exception." He explained casually.

"That's a very interesting way of putting it." Sirius nodded in odd approving way.

"Of course there are always the odd balls that really thrive upon going against the flock such as yourself but nine times out of ten that's only because of some degree of ADHD.' He explained but seeing Sirius's confused look gave the disorder its proper full name.

'Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder." Sirius knew that Woolnough was implying this about him but really didn't know enough about it to be offended and was only interested in Harry's mental health and not his own emotional retarded-ness. He'd spent twelve years in Azkaban after all you could hardly expect him to be normal after something like that! But as Lupin sometimes pointed out when he was feeling particularly sarcastic, Sirius was near enough completely barmy before he went in to Azkaban and is actually coming out to be somewhat normal-like after the dreadful experience.

"What do you think is the main thing causing all these problems for Harry?" Dumbledore asked slowly as Sirius was clearly struggling to comprehend what he'd just been told and hadn't yet thought of a suitable thing to ask Woolnough.

"At the moment I can only guess that he has a low level inherited mental illness that's been exaggerated by outside influences such as stress, grief, pressure that sort of thing, but I'm a hundred percent sure my opinion will change several times before we reach the correct answer.' He pulled out his notepad and began jotting yet more things down as he talked without even looking at his page.

'For now though will you explain this apparent separate personalities you were telling me about earlier. That does seem an odd piece of information and doesn't seem to fit at all in with my current theory." Woolnough sat patiently as Dumbledore began to explain but it quickly became apparent that Sirius was the key one who had seen this sudden change in Harry. So Woolnough started to addresses his questions to Sirius instead and didn't stop asking about every little detail until Harry himself started to wake up and squawked as he rolled off the bed.

"Harry!" Sirius called quickly getting up and walking over to Harry while Woolnough and Dumbledore looked on.

"He seems overly fond of the boy doesn't he, but at the same time he feels like he barely knows him." Woolnough asked as Sirius pulled Harry up to his feet checked that he hadn't hurt himself and pulled his jumper back over his head when he saw him shiver, helping him find his arm holes and smiling warmly down at Harry with the softest smile any normal person wouldn't notice.

"It's only recently that Sirius has been able to have regular one to one contact with Harry and over the past year particularly, I believe both have become rather fond of the thought of the other. Harry likes having someone outside of school that cares about him and Sirius likes having a purpose to life, it's the only reason he stayed relatively sane in prison. He described it as a sort of obsession that kept him going and allowed him the drive and strength to break out! To be perfectly honest though I don't think even he understands how he managed to do it mentally but the more contact he spends with Harry the better he gets. Believe me this is not the same man you're talking to that Harry first met fresh out of Azkaban. Some how Harry's softened him tremendously in ways even Remus Lupin hasn't managed to scratch the surface at." Dumbledore explained as Sirius brought Harry to sit on his chair and made another one appear out of thin air for himself.

"How are you feeling now Harry, you seemed to literally drop off in your seat?" Woolnough asked kindly as Harry hunched his shoulders up and mumbled his reply.

"Better I guess, how long was I out? Sirius said I just passed out cold again." Harry asked calmly making himself comfy in his seat by shuffling around slightly.

"You did and only for half an hour or so. I hope you don't mind but we continued without you."

"Ok." Harry mumbled.

"Earlier you mentioned a recording of something Harry had said in parselmough, I believe now might be a good time to have a listen to it and see if Harry could tell us what he said." He asked firmly as he looked at Harry and Sirius pulled the little black box out of his pocket.

Harry sat very still as Woolnough nodded at Sirius to set the recording going, he did and at first Woolnough thought all he could hear was hissing static but then he heard Sirius's clear voice.

_"Harry, Harry try and drink some water!" _He asked urgently but calmly, all that came back were a variety of hissing noises.

Woolnough, Sirius and Dumbledore watched Harry as he listened to what he knew was his own voice speaking to see how he reacted. At first they thought he was ok as he sat there stone still listening but then he hunched up even further and started rubbing his eyes more frequently.

"What does it say Harry?" Woolnough asked firmly.

"Turn it off!" Harry snapped weakly. But Woolnough shock his head at Sirius who knew he would have to follow the doctor's lead as Dumbledore had instructed as the recording started to repeat it self and they heard Sirius's voice yet again.

"What does it say Harry?' He asked more firmly but Harry continued to look away and rub his eyes, it took a moment for Sirius to realise but his fingers were wet with tears now as he wiped them quickly away.

'What does it say Harry?" He asked again but this time Harry let his head fall in to his arm as it rested on the arm of his chair.

"Turn it off it doesn't matter!" He called out more shaky and louder than before.

"No Harry, not until you tell me what it says and it can't be just nothing otherwise you wouldn't be feeling so uncomfortable at the moment." He explained as Harry was struggling to cope with what he was hearing and the thought of repeating it in English was too much to bare thinking about.

Sirius didn't know what to do, he didn't like to see Harry getting so distressed like this, he could see him rocking his head from side to side and trying to fight back the tears that just wouldn't stop coming to his eyes. In the end it all became too much for Harry and he rolled his head over into Sirius's shoulder to sob in an odd controlled manner. He didn't want to cry in front of somebody he'd only just met but he couldn't help it, he just wanted to curl up in his bed and cry his eyes out for hours and hours.

Woolnough nodded to Sirius who turned the black box off and put it back in his pocket while still allowing Harry the time to sob on him. Woolnough watched him for a while but then all of a sudden he stopped and started to rub his eyes dry to sit back up properly and lent his head into his hand moodily away from Sirius who was for once so pleased to have somebody else see such a mood swing in him. He was beginning to wonder if it was all in his head and that he just wanted Harry to be ill so Sirius could make him better.

Woolnough continued to watch Harry carefully as he stared blankly and coldly at the floor and began drumming his fingers quickly on his knee.

"Can we go soon I'm tired?" He suddenly declared to Sirius moodily, sulking with his now very dark sunken green eyes.

"Once you've told me what the recording said then yes, you can go home." Woolnough explained gently covering his curiosity.

"What recording?" Harry snapped bitterly back at him. But Woolnough didn't seem offended by Harry's apparent rudeness, in reality he was actually pleased in his own quirky way that Harry was clearly showing a totally different sort of personality and despite his voice being laced with venom he really couldn't remember any recording.

"Harry what were we just talking about?" He asked firmly.

"I don't remember." Harry snapped back refusing to look up and still drumming his fingers quickly.

"What is the last thing you remember?" He asked.

"Dosing off over there." He nodded though to the office.

"Do you remember me examining you?" He asked.

"No just dosing off next to the fire. Why am I sat over here anyway it's too bright?" Harry complained looking about a bit at the room but deliberately avoiding anybody's face.

"Well your certainly are full of surprises Harry I'll give you that much. I think this is enough for tonight gentleman. I have plenty of things to mull over and despite his nap Harry is very tired and I'm sure you'll want to get him back to wherever he's safely kept at the moment." Woolnough stood up as Sirius and Dumbledore followed.

"Do you think you'll be able to help him?" Sirius asked standing next to Harry who was determinedly ignoring everything around him but not so much Sirius who had touched his hand on Harry's shoulder slightly out of habit.

"I will certainly try to. For now I'd like you to try any keep him away from too many different people and I'd like to start him on a medium level hormone potion to try and bring him back to a more normal level. I'd also like a sample of his blood to check over and put him on a more fixed diet. Anaemic or not he's mal-nourished and if he won't eat much I'd rather tailor what he does eat to at least be useful." Woolnough explained heading over to a cabinet of potion's and unlocking the door to pull out four bottles of red potions before heading back over to his desk and tapping a piece of paper so it filled itself with information.

"Do you think hormone potion will help?" Dumbledore asked as Woolnough came back over with his objects and handed them to Sirius who hid them away in his many hidden pockets inside Lupin's travelling jacket.

"To be honest if I thought it was going to make a real positive difference then I would say so, but we need to start somewhere and he's currently attempting to grow into a young man and I want to help this along as best I can. His body's trying to adjust to whatever's causing him problems and its going to be a very different for him."

"You will no-doubt want to see him again soon?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, it's going to take a while to get through all his symptom's, I'm quiet sure he hasn't displayed them all yet and judging by your explanations I've counted at the very least four or five strong personalities in him, possibly more, so it's not a simple case of inherited schizophrenia."

"He's supposed to go to back to school soon, what happens then?" Sirius asked sensibly as Woolnough thought about it carefully.

"I want him watching twenty four hours a day and that can't be done here if you want to keep this quiet, so he'll have to go where ever you can keep a close watch over him Mr Black."

"Why do you want him watching constantly?" Dumbledore asked curiously, Woolnough wouldn't have said this if there wasn't a conscious reason for it, already letting his mind soak up the information and form its own conclusion.

"From what you told me about his problems over the summer, even without going into that much detail over it, there is clearly some part of him that takes part in self harm and with a section of him boarding on suicidal. He doesn't realise it yet but he's going to be in for a rough ride I'm sure of it, from what we can see, the worse he gets the quicker his sympton's crop up like he's building up speed as he goes down a spiral and I don't want that side of his personality getting any sort of chance to take control, particularly as I'm not exactly sure where he's going with all this.' Woolnough stopped and thought carefully about Harry for a few moments to decide what else he should tell them at the moment other than he's not sure if Harry can even be helped.

'You can't do this alone though, is there anybody else who can help that already knows him well? Some one he can trust easily?" He asked looking from Sirius to Dumbledore.

"Yes, Remus will help." Dumbledore explained.

"Good, he's a good sort of man I'm glad. I don't want you Mr Black wearing yourself out watching him all the time. You need your rest as well however much you care about him. As your well aware, I'm sure by now, you need to keep your wits about you if he's going to start levitating houses in his sleep." Woolnough looked firmly at Sirius then over to Harry who was sitting very still and very quiet making Woolnough and Sirius suspect they were about to see yet another type of Harry appear in a moment.

"Harry, it's time to go." Sirius explained putting a hand on Harry's shoulder again. He quickly stood up and swayed a bit on the spot so Sirius took a firm hand on him to keep him steady.

"Oh ok, it was nice to meet you Mr Woolnough." Harry added politely looking over to the tall man in front of him and then up to his godfather who was as he often did watching Harry with his careful, pleasant for Harry, dark eyes.

"It was nice to meet you too Harry. You shouldn't have much trouble leaving, the Ministry is only interested in people entering this place late at night and I shall be in touch with you Dumbledore shortly. Give him one of those bottles tomorrow morning just before he eats breakfast and then give him the other just before tea and again the day after."

"Ok. What if he displays any odd symptoms?" Sirius asked checking they were all safely lodged in his inside pockets.

"Unless he seems really dangerously ill give it him anyway, there's nothing in it that's going to do him much harm."

"Do you still want some of his blood?" Sirius asked plainly remembering.

"Oh yes I almost forgot. Harry could you roll one of your sleeves up for me." Harry obliged obediently and rolled a sleeve up. Woolnough picked up a thin long test tube and held it against Harry's skin. Then tapping it with his wand he watched it magically fill itself with Harry's blood without breaking the skin.

He stopped and corked the bottle quickly before leading the way to the door. Sirius quickly covered himself with the cloak and followed Harry out into the landing as they apperated back to Grimmauld place together and quickly entered the house.

"I have to leave you now, I have other business to attend to tonight before the morning." Dumbledore explained looking from Harry swaying somewhat as he started to drift off in his chair again to Sirius's somewhat puzzled and rather tired look.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter thirty-two - 'What do you mean, he passes out a lot!'

"Please can I see them before they go back? I'm not going to see my friends for ages and I'll miss them." Harry coughed heavily following Sirius into his room late on Friday evening.

"Harry, I know by 'them', you mean you wanna see Ginny before she goes but Molly isn't going to let them come back here to see you and I'm really not sure about sending you out to meet them." Sirius replied firmly, although so far he hadn't given a straight answer and was trying to avoid Harry's eyes, he was more than a little suspicious of Harry's recent knack of looking like Lilly to get people to do what he wanted, particularly him.

"Yeah, but I'm feeling ok at the moment and if I'm only going to the Burro then Lupin will come with me. He can stand to be in the same room as Molly, well sort of, well he doesn't complain so much. And besides, the fresh air will do him some good!" Harry begged holding his dressing gown tightly around himself to keep out the cold out despite the sudden extra burst of sunshine this afternoon that had Sirius and Lupin wondering around in t-shirts.

"Harry you've just spent two days constantly puking, your shivering like mad and so hardly well. I know you want to see them but I just don't want to risk it.' Sirius explained finally turning to look at Harry and see his determined face however pale it was, God he was as bad as his mother sometimes, Sirius thought affectionately, but it didn't show much on his face, Sirius really wasn't sure about letting Harry out the house without him.

'And don't look at me like that! I won't let you push me in to changing my mind." Sirius replied trying to snap but failing miserably at it.

"You haven't even made your mind up yet!" Harry snapped back it was more successful than Sirius's but still only half hearted, Harry was aware that too much agro to his body might make him vomit horrendously again and then Sirius would never let him go and see Ginny.

"So!" Sirius frowned at himself, he did think Harry would want to see his friends before they go to school and it wasn't unexpected that he'd kick up a fuss when he finally worked out how few days were left of the holidays.

Lupin had true to his normal manners, remained firmly neither on one side or the other and was waiting for Harry and Sirius to argue it out between themselves before opening his mouth to be helpful. Sirius didn't appreciate this tactic!

But as Harry had reminded Sirius several times today, Woolnough had said that whenever possible and whenever Harry was feeling himself, he should get a chance to go outside in the fresh air as he suspected that where ever Sirius going to keep Harry it wasn't going to be a very easy outdoor place and while he was between his first attempts, Harry did seem, despite the apparent flu to be himself while he was awake and completely unpredictable while he was asleep aside from the narcolepsy.

Sirius was actually rather pleased with Harry's regular uncontrollable deep sleeps because it meant for a good two hours every day he got some quality sleep even if it was only and hour and was broken up in to five or ten minuet portions.

"Fine you can go, but you're not to leave Moody's side, I don't want you out in the open either and it can't be for too long. You'll collapse or something and that dratted woman will try and keep you there!' Sirius finally gave in as Harry's pasty face broke into a smile even if he was coughing too hard to reply.

'Now get back in bed Harry, you aren't well today. And if you don't get some decent sleep I won't let you go at all." He finished putting an arm on Harry's shoulder and leading him back into his bed.

The room had changed a little bit since Harry had first arrived. He'd let his stuff fill out into the room and during one of his odd nights recently he'd for some reason decided to paint a sort of woodland scene with his finger around the wall where his bed leaned against.

It was compiled of all sorts of leaves and grasses, flowers and dragonflies even the odd half a dear hidden among the tress somewhere. It had started just as grass lines from Harry's finger but both while he was barely conscious and while he was feeling somewhere near normal he'd taken to adding to it and even managed to convince Sirius to paint the ceiling midnight blue as every now and then he added or changed the stars he placed on it.

Harry's bed was all twisted and creased by his unfortunate need to lay down a lot and what with the resident bucket just next to it and the now used large dog basket for Sirius, complete with blankets in one corner, this seemed to be where the two spent most of their time. One willingly and the other crossly, Harry hated laying around all the time but yesterday he could barely even move his legs he was so tired meaning Sirius had to carry him to the toilet and spoon feed him his food.

The following day Harry was felling a little bit better however rough he looked and seemed to have finally stopped shivering although he did cough regularly and had decided to keep rapped up warm anyway not only to make Sirius happy.

"Did you manage to sort it?" Harry asked bordering on excitement over breakfast with Sirius and Lupin as he was in very great danger of giddily falling off his chair as he bounced slightly every now and then in his seat.

"Yes Harry.' Sirius sighed feeling incredibly tired and looking forward to the chance for a nap while Harry was out for a few hours, but pleased Harry was looking so chirpy at the minuet.

'Tonks and Moody will be here in a bit after work. Seems Hermione went to see Ron yesterday and got her self conned in to stopping until the end of the holidays by Mrs Weasley." Sirius explained watching Harry eat his plain scrambled eggs breakfast having been taken off wheat for the time being and still only ever wanting milk when it's mixed with a quarter bottle of Tabasco, something Woolnough had also insisted he cut back on where-ever possible, Sirius was only allowed to give it to Harry as a last resort to get some calcium in him.

"Oh, well, do they know about anything yet?" Harry asked a little less hyperactive now after stopping still for a few seconds to stop himself from coughing too hard in front of Sirius.

"No you asked Dumbledore not to tell them didn't you Harry?" Sirius reminded him but Harry had totally forgotten the conversation but imagined it would be something he'd say and was satisfied.

"Oh ok. Do I have to tell them?" Harry asked totally oblivious to the fact he'd asked Dumbledore not to tell his friends so he could.

This constant forgetfulness of Harry unnerved Sirius. He knew it was one of the many side effects Harry was experiencing but still, they were only just at the beginning of finding the right mix for Harry and Sirius was watching every little thing about Harry now.

"Not if you don't want to Harry. McGonagall will explain it when they get to school if you don't want to, but Mr Weasley already knows about some of it. We don't want them letting slip anything about you and McGonagall has devised a rather ingenious cover story for you." Lupin explained painfully aware now of just how odd Harry had become since first arriving with Ginny.

"Oh good. Am I going to the Burro?" Harry asked finishing his plate and downing his water. Lupin however managed to keep a blank face as Sirius looked worried having told Harry this only a short while ago.

"Yeah, they don't know your coming yet, only Mr Weasley is expecting you but we're just waiting for Tonks and Moody remember?" He explained steadily.

"No, I don't, but ok. Will they be long?" He asked but before waiting to hear the reply he blinked heavily for a moment and suddenly became rather twitchy, drumming his fingers on the table and looking around the room quickly at the walls.

Lupin never replied to the question and looked to Sirius who was trying to drink his coffee both aware that this was a different Harry now, one that was more interested in looking at cracks and dints in the table than the questioned he'd just asked if he could even remember asking it.

Harry stayed in this twitchy manner for quiet a while until Sirius was watching him put his shoes on in the hall. Lupin, Tonks and Moody were all ready and waiting by the door when Harry mid sentence went quiet again and as he was standing up revealed yet another different sort of personality that seemed more hunched and timid than the previous one although just as reserved.

Sirius still had his doubts about letting Harry go out but both Tonks and Lupin had assured him that if he becomes odd they were going to grab hold of him tightly and bring him immediately back here to Sirius to sort him out. Who while Harry was away was supposed to be taking a nap. Not that he was going to be able do anything of the sort even though he wanted to, Lupin had almost thought about slipping him something to help matters having got hold of the Weasley twin's sleeping draft, to put in his morning coffee but thought better of it when he thought of how tetchy Sirius might be after his sleep.

"Tonks what brings you here?" Bill asked pulling open the kitchen door to allow the three adults in and a now almost normal Harry in to the kitchen.

"Harry wanted to come see how Ron was after his accident." Tonks explained politely looking around carefully for Mrs Weasley before stepping to far into the kitchen with Harry still close behind her.

"Oh ok, he's just in the living room with dad. Err, did you really need to come all this way you go back to school Sunday don't ya?" Bill wondered as he walked over to the living room door and nodded to the two red headed faces. Harry however didn't reply and totally ignored Bill who seemed a little uncomfortable by Harry's overwhelming interest in the pots as they washed themselves in the sink. He was poking at the bubbles as they floated upwards to make them pop and giggling quietly to himself.

"Lupin, Harry what are you doing here?" Mr Weasley asked walking into the kitchen with his youngest son and then noticing Tonks and Moody as they sat themselves down at the table nodded over to him politely.

"We fancied dropping in for some tea." Lupin explained casually as most the room watched Harry in his still child like amazement at the dishes washing themselves with bubbles floating up and out the window.

"Oh that sounds nice. Bill call your mother down while I see if I can find some of those biscuits." Arthur started moving towards the pantry to find the well known stash of homemade food and Bill disappeared slowly out the room to call his mother.

"Harry.' Lupin whispered closely to Harry as he continued to look away from everybody at a spider on the wall now.

'Harry.' He called a little louder this time and Harry turned around to look at him and started to come back to a more normal reality that wasn't full of colourful bubbles and odd little giggles.

'Harry why don't you go and talk with Ron?" Lupin explained as something suddenly twigged inside Harry at Ron's name and he seemed to become much more aware of where he was and looked over to Ron's rather confused face.

"Oh yeah, hello Ron.' Harry began, kicking his shoes off and walking over to the doorway where Ron was standing.

'You're looking better." He explained now brightly, forgetting about his colourful bubble world for a while.

"Yeah I am thanks, err, why don't you come upstairs the girls will probably want to see you.' Ron replied not sure what to make of Harry's odd behaviour as he led the way out the room with Harry wondering at his own pace behind him.

'How's your Christmas been Harry?" He asked trying to think of something to say.

"Err, not to great, it's been nice being with Sirius again." Harry replied as they reached the first landing and came face to face with Mrs Weasley, but unfortunately for him, Harry had started to cough again into his hanky and there was no hiding it from Ron's mother how hard his chest was heaving as he did.

"Harry what are you doing here?' She began but didn't let Harry get a word in before continuing.

'Oh, has Dumbledore let you come stay so we can take you to Hogwarts. Well why don't you go in there and get comfy and I'll get Bill to bring you things up, did you leave them in the kitchen?" She finally stopped, striding in to her favourite role of top mother figure, but Harry felt both timid and offended by the mothering women in front of him now he'd stopped coughing.

"No I haven't got anything with me." He explained seeing her confused quiet look.

"Why not?" She replied sharply.

"It's all back at Sirius's, I just came to see how Ron was after being in hospital.' Harry paused to cough slightly again then pulled himself together more.

'Sirius said I didn't have to go back after Christmas, I'm staying with him." Harry explained with a small pleasant smile at the thought of spending time with Sirius and nodding his head slightly as he looked over to Ron but also thinking more had come out of his mouth than actually had. Mrs Weasley however stood in stunned silence for a few moments as fortunately for Harry, Ginny and Hermione came out to see him.

"Oh Harry, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked then quickly hugged him warmly.

"Came to see Ron. How was your Christmas?" He asked quickly, satisfied that he'd explained how nice it was stopping with Sirius to Mrs Weasley.

"It was really great actually, mum and dad took me to see nana in Paris for a few days. What about you? Did you have fun with Sirius?" She asked as Harry tried his best not to look at Ginny as she hid behind Hermione a bit while Ron and her mother were around.

"Yeah I guess.' Harry explained sadly with a sigh.

'It's nice to see you though.' He added but then suddenly swayed slightly and put a hand out to steady himself on the wall.

'I, I need to sit down for a bit." He explained quietly to Ron but Mrs Weasley had found her voice again.

"What do you mean Sirius said you didn't have to go back to Hogwarts? Of course your going back it's where you belong!" She snapped at Harry who tried to ignore her but couldn't so replied still feeling really rather dizzy.

"He said I could stop with him, I'm not going back, he promised." Harry explained again slowly, oblivious to how little this made sense to anyone else.

"Harry I don't know what is going through that totally crazy godfather of yours head, but you ARE going BACK to Hogwarts and there is no way your going to stop there with him! He's trying to keep you locked up with him to break his own vicious cycle! I admit it's no fun being forced inside all the time but honestly, its one thing to play games with you and pretend that you are your long since dead father, but it's another thing to try and lock you up like that! Wait until I tell Dumbledore about this crazy idea, maybe then he'll see sense and keep you out of his dangerous reach!" She snapped at Harry who was barely listening and far busier wondering about weather it was him swaying or the house at the moment he couldn't be sure only that something was swaying.

"No! He said I could stop with him. He takes care of me, looks after me. He promised I didn't have to go back till I wanted to." Harry replied earnestly getting a little upset now at the prospect of not staying with Sirius, but Mrs Weasley barely saw Harry she was so cross but his friends did, he looked about ready to either pass out or puke or possibly even both.

"Harry you need to sit down here let me help you!" Hermione put in quickly taking a hold of Harry's arm and keeping him steady as she started to lead him away.

"Can I sit yet?" Harry asked staggering slightly so Ron quickly grabbed the other arm to hold him up better.

"Not yet mate. Ginny grab that chair from next to Charlie's bed." Ron explained as Harry's legs gave way and his eyes shut. He was too limp now for Ron and Hermione to hold him up so they gently lowered him to the ground just as Ginny returned with the chair and Tonks came jumping up the stairs to see what Molly might be screeching at, apparently Lupin had insisted she took her turn first while he had a cup of tea.

"Harry, Harry!" She called as she finally saw him laying on the floor.

"He just keeled over." Ron explained completely terrified.

"It's ok Ron, he does it a lot these days, just help me roll him on to his side in case he ends up being sick again." She explained calmly as they gently rolled Harry on to his side as Lupin steadily managed his way up the stairs feeling a bit guilty about sending Tonks up first on her own.

"What do you mean he passes out a lot?" Mrs Weasley shrieked again, getting louder with every syllable.

"Molly he's not well." Tonks tried to explain hoping she might shut up a bit if she only looked at Harry and saw how sick he was.

"Then he should be in bed resting. He looks dreadful, the boys obviously got flu, what is he doing gallivanting around the country in this state?"

"If only he did have flu! Sirius wouldn't have to take him out of school." Lupin explained softly kneeling down next to Harry and taking a look in his eyes to see if they'd gone completely white or not.

"Don't tell me your in on this mad notion Harry has. That Sirius is letting him stay with him rather than sending him back to school?! Wait till Dumbledore hears about this, I know he's your friend Remus but honestly, playing in to his delusions like this is just ridicules!"

"Oh shut up will ya, you don't know what your talking about! Harry's not well, he's stopping with Sirius until he gets better and Dumbledore is the one taking him out of school in the first place you hag! He was worried about letting Harry out the house but after he begged and begged to see his friends one last time, Sirius gave in just for today. He's just not well enough to go back to school and well, he misses you three. Poor things half dead to the world most the time!"

Tonks snapped and then forcing herself to be calm as she looked up to the two redheads and Hermione watching over Harry and feeling really rather confused. Lupin pulled out a little ointment bottle and wafted it under Harry's nose for a few seconds then put it away quickly in his pocket watching Harry's pupils as like Woolnough had explained to him as he did.

"What do you mean see us for one last time?" Ginny suddenly asked hiding her hysterical feelings as best she could, but it was clear given a push, she could easily be reduced to tears if she thought she'd never get to see Harry again.

"Like I said, he's not going to school with you, he has to stay with Sirius, he just really wanted to see you all that's all. But we think the last batch of potion has got him all dreadfully confused, he can't remember things as they're happening and then he forgets things and starts repeating himself." Tonks explained looking warmly up at Ginny as they rolled Harry over again as he came steadily round.

"Harry are you awake?" Lupin asked holding Harry's head still as he started to sit up.

"Yeah I guess, what happened?" He mumbled rubbing his eyes and picking his glasses up.

"You passed out again Harry, here drink some water." Lupin replied as Harry sat up properly and started to gulp down the water Tonks gave him.

"Why didn't I sit down?" He asked quietly, coming back round to normal and seeing three white faces watching over him and Mrs Weasley some where between terrified and furious there was no Sirius helping him only Remus, which wasn't comforting enough Harry felt.

"Some one couldn't be bothered to listen before jumping to the wrong conclusions." Tonks explained through gritted teeth.

"I thought I was at Ron's, why's Snape here?' Harry asked quietly as Lupin and Tonks hoisted him back on to his feet. Ron and Hermione couldn't cover there worry with anything at the moment as Harry found his feet then looked around for Lupin.

'Don't tell Sirius's what happened he'd only worry about me." Harry asked quietly but Lupin merely frowned.

"You know I have to tell him Harry, he only worry's because he cares about you, you know he didn't want you out and about like this anyway today." Lupin explained honestly.

"Yeah but I'm ok now, so we don't have to go yet, do we?" He asked with his pleading eyes. Lupin looked at Tonks who only shrugged, she didn't see a problem for now staying a bit longer it wasn't odd now for Harry to pass out from time to time.

"You're his baby sitter, you make the decision." She replied and Harry continued to look with his pleading eyes at Lupin who was annoyingly reminded of Lilly and therefore gave in far too easily he felt. Comforting himself that Sirius would probably give in to a Lilly look like that too, he turned back to Harry properly and had a quick look to see just how he was before speaking.

"Fine, but you and come sit downstairs in the living room and have something to eat, your hands are shaking in you sleeves again and I really don't like the idea of being too far away if you pass out again Harry." He decided talking like a teacher trying to be firm again.

"Ok but can you..?" Harry began but stopped abruptly making Lupin wonder if Harry had forgotten the rest of his sentence again so waited patiently for a few seconds to see if he remembered it.

"What Harry?" Lupin sighed, sure this might not be something he really wanted to hear but knowing the usual understated way Harry was, it was probably quiet important.

"I can't manage going down stairs by myself, makes me dizzy and I always seem to fall." Harry explained quietly whishing Mrs Weasley wasn't standing behind him busting a gut to take over the situation.

"Oh ok. I'm not too great on them ones either, so Tonks will help you down." Lupin replied quietly and sensitively, noticing how difficult it might be for Harry to admit such a simple little thing he just couldn't do anymore, particularly in front of such a women as Molly Weasley.

Ginny and Hermione started down the stairs first and then Ron followed closely by Harry helped by Tonks and Lupin who was deliberately slowing on the stairs to force Mrs Weasley further and further away from Harry for a short time. Harry soon sat down on one of the Weasley's many blanketed sofas to cover the mismatched room and Bill half dragged, half pushed his mother gracelessly out leaving Harry to talk to his friends.

"Sorry bout that, I shouldn't really be out the house I don't think? But I missed you." Harry explained finally coming across more like his old self despite occasionally shivering and random heavy coughs.

"Are you really not coming back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked shocked that Dumbledore would agree to let anybody off school like this, never mind Harry but also secretly worried that if Dumbledore was, then Harry must really be sick or something, adding to the confusing question of what and what the hell was he doing coming to see them if he was so ill.

"Yeah for a bit. McGonagall's going to keep bringing me school work to do but half the time I don't think I'll be able to do it from what Sirius has been explaining, he's good like that, telling me stuff about what's happening.' Harry sighed surprised that he was actually missing his godfather at the moment.

'Woolnough had said to Sirius that it would be a good idea to try and keep my brain active though when ever I'm feeling like it.' He tried to brighten up a bit at this, but his friends could see all to well though his pale face and lame attempts.

'See, so even I won't get out of homework Ron, but it wouldn't be the same, Sirius said he won't let me copy him, he's worse that Hermione." Harry smiled hoping to lighten his friends serious sad faces a bit but not sure his joke sounded quiet right as even he wasn't laughing.

"Who's Woolnough? Is he somebody in the order?" Hermione asked softly trying to stop the uncomfortable silence that seemed to be swallowing the room.

"His names Weatherly Woolnough, he's a friend of Dumbledore's that works in St Mungo's mental health department. He spent some time learning about Muggle medicine and stuff and even trained to be a doctor, but now he works at St Mungo's coz he's a wizard." Harry explained but even Hermione's brain couldn't take in what she was hearing and be able to process it all quickly like she normally did.

"He works in the mental health department?" Ron asked unable to understand what he was hearing but sure 'mental health department' must be something important otherwise it wouldn't have such an ominous feel to it.

"Yeah that's right, he's the one that looks after Neville's mum and dad. Although he keeps trying, I think that they're both beyond help now. He won't give up though, wants to keep trying and some of the things he's done from them has been really quiet brilliant. Helped a lot of people the Longbottom's have and I think he mentioned something about the Longbottom trust being one of the best inventions to slip through the ministry and help people properly or something like that.'

Harry stopped to wonder how best to explain Woolnough after remembering what he'd heard Lupin telling Tonks at some point. He couldn't remember sitting and listening to them hold the conversation but it did seem to fit in with the sort of person Woolnough seemed to be.

'I wonder why Neville never said? He's a bit like Dumbledore in that way coz he's quiet nice but rather weird, but doesn't look as old, he must be much older than Sirius by the way he talks to Dumbledore, I only ever heard Moody talk to him like that, like an friend that's sort of equal! An he's not exactly a spring turkey is he?" Harry explained a little disjointedly in his expressions as he did.

"Oh, I heard the man that looks after Neville's mum and dad was a top man, he's supposed to be really, really good.' Hermione twigged her mind finally picking up information and processing it like she wanted it too.

'But why is he involved with you?" She asked half terrified there might be some sort of close connection between the state of Neville's parents and Harry, they were unfortunately supposed to be completely insane with very little or no chance of any recovery.

"He's my doctor, as a special favour to Dumbledore. He even had a look at Lupin the other day after the trouble he had at the full moon. But I think that was because he got curious and wanted to be nosey!" Harry explained casually thinking slowly as he did and pausing between every few words.

"He's your doctor, oh, well I suppose Dumbledore would get hold of the best for you wouldn't he?" Hermione wondered hopefully as Ron sat in silence feeling completely mindless, while Ginny had long since decided she didn't want to know how sick Harry might be in case she couldn't cope with it.

The last thing she wanted to do is lose him and the worry was a bit much for her at the present, it was bad enough now she realised how blind she'd been to how thin and sick Harry looked, how could she be so stupid as too not notice and do something about it before.

"What's the matter with Lupin? He seemed fine when we saw him." Ginny finally piped up and Harry had to fight every urge not to lay his head down in her lap and cuddle up to her as a cat, she wouldn't mind he was sure but something seemed to be telling him it was wrong, even if he couldn't understand what it was.

"I did something to him one night and it made him really ill just before the full moon. He never turned into a werewolf and now Sirius said I've yanked all the aggression out of him, that's why he seems so err, placid Sirius put it as, all the time." Harry explained but most of it went way over there heads.

"He never turned into a werewolf?" Hermione asked sure what Harry was telling him was impossible.

"No, just sat in his room all night reading a paper. Sirius was really quiet worried about him, he hasn't been the same since. Gone way off steak and stuff and kind seems more lazy at times rather than off." Harry explained looking at Ginny completely unable to take his eyes off her, Ron would have found it quiet annoying but he didn't have spare brain for brotherly love to his sister at the minuet.

"What's the matter with you Harry? You look like you've just got flu at the moment. How come you can't come to school and be looked after there? People are going to notice your not there."

Ron finally asked really quickly, like he was frightened something dreadful might happen if he broke the silence for to long. Harry finally looked away from Ginny and started to stare at Ron at first feeling a little uncomfortable that Ron was suggesting Harry come away from Sirius but eventually it kicked in that this wasn't the case and he tried to explain.

"I know, but Dumbledore came up with a cover story, I think. And Woolnough said that it would be better to take me out of school so Sirius can look after me. He wanted me to go to school but after I started levitating his house, people were going to notice things like that and actually his house is so good at hiding, nobody would notice if it happened to levitate a few feet every now and then." Harry explained slowly with an odd quirky grin Hermione thought completely inappropriate.

"You levitated the entire house?" Hermione asked unable to cover her shock as per-usual.

"Yeah. Fell out of bed though and woke up so it sort of plopped back into place." Harry explained making a dropping movement with his cold hands and giggling slightly as he made a plopping noise with his tongue.

"But that's really advanced stuff Harry, how did you know to flick your wand properly?" She asked sure, Harry was having some problem or hallucination or something.

"I didn't have my wand with me. Sirius has locked it up in my chest of draws to try and stop me from accidentally blowing things up with it. Woolnough doesn't want me having any extra easy access to magic at the moment so Sirius locked it away. He even has to put his away in case I accidentally tap into his and blow his arse off or something.' Harry paused for a moment to think of something then continued speaking in his slight ramble.

'Apparently he doesn't have much feeling in his arse or something, Lupin said he destroyed all the nerves in it years ago and wouldn't notice if he sat on a burning seat! But he wouldn't tell me why, I asked him but he said it was really one of those stories my mum would think I shouldn't listen too, and he wouldn't say anything other than that because Sirius made him talk about something else."

"Sirius took your wand off you?" Ginny asked shocked but pleased her mother wasn't in the room so she could soak up what 'her' Harry was telling her calmly. Unfortunately though Molly Weasley was standing right next to the door trying to catch anything she could while Bill flicked her with the dishcloth to try and get her to sit down with everyone else.

"Yeah well he had to." Harry shrugged not looking at Ginny as he wondered about the odd feel the blanket had against his hands and started to twitch it quickly with the tips of his fingers.

"You levitated the house without a wand. How did you even??" Hermione asked again but then stopped as she realised that she should probably get past this point, if Ron had realised this then he would have quiet agreed with her that she should.

"Well you can do magic without a wand. But normal people need it to channel there magical energy. Mine's just a bit out of whack at the moment, at least that's what I think Sirius said, so it sort of just happens without me realising. I've done other things, I mean, nearly everything in the house has been blow up at some point. Sirius finds it funny I think, to see his family history meddled with like that. But he did get a little annoyed when I turned him blonde a few days ago, or at least I think it was a few days ago." Harry explained laughing slightly along with Ron now.

"You turned him blonde?" Ron wondered glad to see Harry's glint of happy normalness shinning through at last.

"Yeah, well it's black again now with his little grey-ey bits we aren't supposed to talk about. Tonks dyed it back for him, but he didn't half look funny though. It must of taken five prison years off him at least but he thought it looked stupid with black eyebrows."

"I imagine it would. Did Tonks get a picture of it?" Ginny asked finally brightening up with Ron.

"Yeah he doesn't know about it though, I put it in my photo album with that one of you with dark hair in case I forget and stuff!" Harry explained smiling at Ginny totally oblivious to Ron watching him and Hermione's knowing look.

Because of this though both friends missed the importance of Harry feeling it important to take photo's in case he forgets as he knows in himself he must forget things more often than not and never manage to remember them again.

"Mum made me turn it back." Ginny explained sadly having not had much chance to talk to Harry. Ron had insisted on hanging around at Sirius's little party, partly for company and partly to do his brother routine.

"That's a shame, I liked it like that. Did you get in to a lot of trouble when you got home?" Harry asked but Ginny went quiet and Ron explained for her.

"Well you remember how mum got really bad when she found out about Fred and George's joke shop.' Harry nodded, sure he could remember that.

'Well if you imagine her ten times worse and aiming it all at Ginny rather than dividing it between the twins and then add some for good measure, then you would get it about right!" He explained with his serious look.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think she'd be that bad I just thought she'd shout for a bit and send you to your room or something without tea." Harry explained annoyed he caused so much trouble over something so silly and little.

"She did, but Ginny shouted back. However many times Fred and George got in to trouble, they never shouted back at her just as bad." Ron smiled and Harry was over come by affection at how Ginny had managed to stand up to her mother after all these months of problems.

Somehow though after many arguments with her own mother, all though not as bad, Hermione was sure it wasn't going to solve the matter, as Molly Weasley only seemed to get worse with time towards her daughter from what she saw and never better, Hermione had long since worked out that the best way to get her mother to agree to things wasn't to shout at her.

"Wow I bet the twins were proud of you?" Harry asked softly before stopping a moment to pull his coughing fit together again.

"They were, and even brought me a present but I've hidden it away until Hogwarts because I don't think mum would approve." She smiled but a moment later the door opened and in marched Mrs Weasley with a tray closely followed by Lupin, Tonks, Bill and Mr Weasley who wanted to keep and eye on his wife while Moody's eye spun around outside the house in all directions.

"I thought I told you to stay in your room today!" Mrs Weasley huffed at her daughter but Mr Weasley smiled weakly and let her stay. There weren't quiet enough seats so Tonks and Ginny sat on the floor together next to Harry and Lupin lowered his sore knee into an armchair and started to rub it opposite Mr Weasley who had a saw head and rubbed it slowly every now and then in little helping circles.

"Here Harry, have a ham sandwich." Mrs Weasley gestured to the tray placed particularly in front of him.

"I can't, I'm not supposed to eat anything bready." Harry explained politely.

"What do you mean?" Mrs Weasley snapped as gently as she could but Lupin explained to defend him and to save Harry the trouble, part of babysitting Harry, Sirius had explained very carefully, was fending off Mrs Weasley for him.

"Harry's not aloud to eat anything with any wheat in it at the moment. Why don't you just have some ham Harry?" He explained as Bill quickly leaned through and grabbed the plate with a few slices left on it.

"Ok, he said I should try and eat something while I was here." Harry shrugged taking the plate and picking a piece up to pull it to pieces and eat.

"You aren't aloud to eat wheat?" Mr Weasley asked softly, picking up a cup of tea to sup and hoping for once, his wife could possibly hold her tongue, but he wasn't going to hope too much.

"No, it gets in the way with my potions so I can't eat it. Can't eat any pasta, bread, cake or anything with rice in. It's a bit boring coz I really like cake but still, if it helps me stop being sick." Harry shrugged and picked up the glass of plain water Lupin had added to the tray for him as caffeine had gone out almost first after fire-whisky cake and followed by generous helpings of Tabasco.

"Oh well, I wonder what sort of things are in it?" Mr Weasley replied but Mrs Weasley had a moment of triumph.

"Well at least you won't be eating any more of that dratted cake. Firewhiskey is NOT a flavouring, and is only drunk by old has-been men!" She beamed proudly as Tonks and Lupin grinned quietly at each other and Moody growled into the room to take the last remaining seat.

"What's tha' 'bout Firewhiskey?" He asked but nobody dared reply.

"Do you know what's in it?" Bill asked politely pushing the conversation on a bit past his mother.

"Err, I don't really know, it just has a weird taste like Sirius's cake." Harry explained looking over at Lupin.

"That'll be the brandy he put in it to bind some of the muggle things together. It's got some odd things in it, some muggle medicine and some magical. I'm not exactly sure what I just pay the bill. From what I could tell the man certainly knows how to use some of these muggle drugs effectively."

"He's using complimentary medicine?' Mrs Weasley asked totally appalled by what she was hearing, this was almost as bad as stitches.

'Who is this nutter anyway?" She asked quietly through gritted teeth.

"Weatherly Woolnough. He works at St Mungo's, he's the head of the Longbottom trust and there's nothing wrong with muggle medicine, just because you don't understand it. A lot of it really works well and loads of healers have been copying their ideas for years."

Tonks explained firmly so Harry wouldn't have to, also aware of her babysitting duties Sirius had drummed into them while Harry took thirty minuets to work out how to put his trousers on, he was determined to do it himself to prove he could, and consequently fell over a lot as they kept falling down until Sirius came and helped him with his belt. He had been intending to put some sort of rubbed spell on the floor if he started to get much worse with falling over all the time, but after mentioning this to Woolnough it became apparent that Weatherly was surprised Sirius already hadn't put spell's of that sort all over Harry's room.

"I've met him once, he's really good at his stuff. Has a brilliant mind and works really hard to help people.' Mr Weasley added to Lupin and Bill's agreement.

'I mean the idea of stitches is really quiet fascinating the way they found a way to hold skin together while it heals is brilliant."

"It sounds totally barbaric to me, threading string through your skin like that." Mrs Weasley sulked.

"It's not string. Muggels use surgical wire, it's made of dissolving plastic and it worked really well on my arm, see you can hardly see the mark now." Tonks replied sliding her t-shirt up to show a thin silver line to Ginny.

"Still, I don't like the way muggles do things in their hospitals, it seems very simple and unhygienic." Mrs Weasley finished deciding that this conversation was over but not until Harry had defended half his family.

"So's keeping a cat in your kitchen! They spend all there time licking themselves!" Hermione muttered quietly to one side. Croockshanks may be loved by all her family, partly out of duty, but only ever in none-food related areas.

"You just don't like the idea that lots of other people are loads cleaver than you, and can get along without any magic in them at all and without arguing all the time. Some people can be nice just for the sake of it ya know!" He replied lazily having become more of a cynical Harry in his silence without anybody in the room noticing much.

Lupin was a little suspicious of the change but as he hadn't started blowing things up and was actually conscious at the moment, there wasn't much he could do to alter Harry's personality shifts, so far they seemed to shift as and when his mood suited him.

Mr and Mrs Weasley stared at him one offended and the other proud, while the rest of the room watched on in surprise, except Moody, who scratched his chin and Lupin who rubbed his eyes then asked a little lazily having heard many blatantly rude comments like this come out of Sirius and was hardly surprised that they might just pop out of Harry on occasion by accident.

"Harry what time does you clock say?" He asked carefully realising that Harry should really get back before his next potion is due and this conversation could really get going down a heated track if it wanted to. He didn't mind really Lupin quiet liked Harry's sarcastic side sometimes and was actually a little curious to know what Harry's take on pureblood nonsense was, having a pure blooded father and friend, and also a muggle born mother and equally close friend. He was the perfect clash of the two worlds Lupin was sure but now wasn't the best time to see what it could do.

"3.15" Harry explained plainly pulling out a silver pocket watch and looking at the magical face carefully for several moments before answering.

"Well we should get going in a bit Sirius wants you back in plenty of time before your potions. Have you given them the parcel yet?' He asked but at the moment Harry was struggling to remember what parcel and frowned as he tried to remember.

'Is it still in your pocket?" Lupin finally asked trying to cover up Harry's blatant amnesia. Harry shoved his hand in his left pocket and found nothing and then in his right and found a brown parcel carefully rapped up with Ron written on the front in Harry's untidy scrawl.

He pasted it to Ron automatically but couldn't remember what was in it and hoped he'd written it down somewhere. Unwrapping it gently Ron kept it conveniently covered from his mother who despite craning her neck, couldn't see as she was just too far away. Harry looked over his friends shoulder for a minuet before it finally twigged what it was he'd given to Ron.

"It's so you can keep in touch. Hedwig might get hurt flying in and out the house all the time, but I wanted to talk to you." Harry explained as Ron remembered Harry telling him about the mirror he used to talk to Sirius and rapped it quickly back up before putting it into his pocket.

"Sure, I know how to use it. Is this one yours?" He asked pleased Harry still wanted to talk to him after their little troubles recently over Ginny.

"Yeah, Sirius said I could nab his for the time being to talk to you.' He paused looking for something to talk about and then continued.

'It looks really different there now you know, he's moved all the best furniture upstairs and made a nicer living room out of one of the double bedrooms on our floor, lets me jump on the spare sofa's and everything!" Harry smiled nodding his head again to help his confirmation that things were different but in an ok sort of way.

"I'm glad, it was still looking a bit drab over the summer. Did he get round to painting your room for you?" Ron asked having missed the chance for a grand tour before because of his mother.

"Yeah and Tonks's! We even nabbed her DVD player for the living room." Harry explained but this went a bit over Ron's head and Hermione gave him a look as to say she would explain later to him.

"Oh, have you got some decent films then?" Hermione asked turning to Tonks while Bill and Mr Weasley quietly chatted about something at the other end of the room with Lupin occasionally leaning in to the conversation while keeping both eyes firmly on Harry.

"Err, yeah we were watching Shrek the other day. It's a bit odd isn't it but funny too in a way?" Harry added slowly then suddenly picking his pace up when he remember what he was trying to say.

"Yeah but I still prefer Notting Hill." Hermione continued unawares as to why Harry was patiently waiting.

"Don't you find that too girly though?" Tonks asked turning to Hermione again.

"Some times, but it's just such a nice story. Hugh Grant's lovely, did you ever see him in Sense and Sensibility?" Hermione smiled feeling a bit better about Harry for the moment now he seemed actually rather happy about the prospect of staying with Sirius for a while.

"Yeah it was good but I couldn't get on with err, Alan Rickman, he just seemed too weird and arsy to play a handsome man. All he did was scowl. But he was good in Dogma!" Tonks added as an after thought.

"Yeah I guess. Did you just let Sirius nick your telly though?" Hermione asked oddly.

"Yeah well he fixed the dodgy noise by accident and I practically live there now anyway, when the Ministry isn't sending us here there and everywhere on wild goose chases." Tonks explained as Bill and Mr Weasley both had something to add to this new conversation as the attention slowly began to move away from Harry and his slightly odd behaviour.

It only took a minuet though as within seconds Harry's head had slumped forward as he fell fast asleep while Lupin had turned his head away to get another cup of tea.

"Harry what's the matter?" Ron asked nervously trying to nudge Harry's sleeping body carefully.

"Remus look, his narcolepsy's kicked in again." Tonks called across the room to Lupin who got up and crouched down in front of Harry carefully.

"Can we just roll him on to your shoulder Ron? He'll get a sore neck if he stays like that for too long." Lupin asked lifting Harry's head up and gently rolling it sideways.

"Sure, is he ok?" Ron asked quietly, shuffling to support Harry's head more with his chunky shoulder safely.

"Yeah he's fallen asleep that's all. You don't need to whisper Ron, he really can't hear you and he'll wake up when he's ready to." Lupin explained normally pulling the watch out from around Harry's neck and checking the time again to see if he'd got it right or not. The Weasley's may have an amazing clock on there wall but it was bloody useless for telling the time from.

"If he's asleep then you should put him in a bed." Mrs Weasley explained matter-of-factly.

"I thought you said it was narcolepsy. Doesn't that mean he'll wake up in a bit?" Hermione asked and Lupin merely smiled at her as he returned to his seat.

"Yeah that's right, it puts him in an uncontrollable deep sleep for a short while. He has no idea's it's going to happen and can't control it, that's why we don't ever leave him alone any more." Lupin explained as Tonks continued.

"Sirius turned his back for a second the first time it happened, Harry keeled over asleep at the top of the stairs. Fortunately he fell on top of Kresher just a few steps down and didn't hurt himself." Tonks added with a little grin.

"See Ron, Kresher is useful in some ways." Hermione added looking at Harry's calm comfy face on his shoulder.

"Yeah, so's a cushion!" Ron snapped back like he normally did when Hermione started on her elfish rights.

"Yeah well, Sirius was just glad Kresher was in the way when he was. Harry could have snapped his neck if he'd rolled all the way down the stairs. Kresher hasn't been booted since and even got an old picture of Mrs Black to hide in his den with the rest of the contraband heirlooms." Lupin explained lazily.

"Sounds like Sirius is well on the road back to normal, he seems so placid these days when I see him. I mean, he's not in your league Remus but still, for him I hope he really is doing as well as he seems to be." Mr Weasley commented despite his wife's glaring eyes, everybody had noticed something was different about Remus but weren't sure how to ask about it. Even Mrs Weasley hadn't brought the subject up yet much, partly because she was so busy complaining about Harry's situation with Sirius that she hadn't had time to.

But even Sirius wasn't quiet sure about his friend now, only Tonks knew the full extent of her wolfies new nature. And she was currently revelling in it while she could, Remus could go from one extreme to another sometimes and as soon as Harry was well again Tonks was hoping to spend another session revelling in it properly all night long and possible most the morning too.

"Yeah, well, he gets to see Harry more often and we've been keeping him company. Ever since that odd long nap he had at the beginning of the holidays he seems to keep his temper really well!" Tonks explained winking at Ginny subtly who finally smiled a bit just as Harry lifted his head up looked about and started drumming four fingers on his knee in the current twitchy manner.

"You ok Harry?" Lupin asked casually, finally able to cover his surprise reasonably well when Harry did things like this.

"Yeah sure, what were we talking about?" He asked completely oblivious to the fact that he'd just spent ten minuets snoozing on Ron's shoulder quietly.

"How well Sirius is doing these days Harry? And how he doesn't even kick Kresher anymore." Lupin replied steadily as the Weasley's and Hermione looked on in confusion at Harry's face.

"Yeah he likes having company. I think he's a bit addicted to tomb raider though. He's worn all the buttons down and he's only had it a month and a half." Harry mumbled a bit at the floor as Hermione rolled her eyes, she knew perfectly well why some simple male mind, might like to play tomb raider games all day long and found it quiet pathetic.

"Harry do you remember where you left your shoes?" Lupin asked checking the time again.

"Are they not on my feet?" He wondered seriously leaning forward to see his bare socks wiggling around his wormy toes and frowning.

"No Harry, can you remember taking them off?" Lupin continued not surprised that Harry wouldn't even notice they weren't on his feet.

"Uh-huh!" Harry replied quietly, shaking his head as Bill got up to head in to the kitchen and soon returned with Harry's scruffy trainers slightly at arms length, Mr Weasley wasn't sure what he was complaining about, they were never as bad as his feet could get.

"Here you go Harry, you left them by the door." He explained and pasted them to Harry. He managed to undo the laces and get them on his feet but when he came to doing them up again Lupin let him try a few times and fail, as he couldn't remember how to tie them.

"Here let me help you with that?" Hermione finally asked kneeling down by Harry's feet and quickly tying them up for him.

"Thanks. I was sure I knew how to do that?" Harry explained standing up and pulling his coat back around him.

"I'm just going to go ahead and check the cost is clear before you lot come and follow." Moody growled hobbling out into the garden.

"We're going now Harry, why don't you say good bye." Lupin explained as he led Harry in to the kitchen careful not to touch him or get too close.

"Oh ok. It was nice seeing you again." Harry explained not sure how long they'd been there, but giving Hermione and then Ginny a hug before finally half hugging Ron in the odd manly way boys do.

"I hope you come back to school soon." Hermione explained as Harry faced the three of them with Tonks.

"Yeah I hope so too, it won't be the same without you there." Ron added as Harry thought about something he knew he wanted to say but couldn't quiet remember until Tonks reminded him.

"You wanted to tell him about Quidditch Harry." She explained quietly in his ear as Harry finally twigged what it was nagging in his brain.

"Oh yeah, Katy will be captain now and she can't stand McLaggen, so you should get a shot at being keeper again if you want it." Harry explained carefully.

There was a time when Ron would have been offended by this comment but seeing Harry like he was, Ron was just glad Harry was capable of thinking of him still.

"Yeah but I haven't got a decent broom I doubt I'd manage to beat the others at tri outs." He replied gratefully but mundanely.

"Oh well use mine. Sirius said Woolnough won't let me fly while I'm on potions and I'll be on them for a very long while." Harry explained nodding his head helpfully again.

"Oh, thanks Harry. But you have it back when you come back to school.' Ron grinned as Tonks pulled the Firebolt case out of what looked like thin air for him.

'Wow I promise I'll take care of it for you Harry. But really, you don't have to lend it me if you'd rather keep it." Ron quickly added as Harry pasted him the black bag unable to believe his ears.

"No it's mine and I want you to fly it. Besides, it gets tetchy if it doesn't get flown regularly, keeps rattling in its case." This wasn't really the case whatever Harry thought and Ron was pretty sure he knew it, but Harry treated his Firebolt like a pet and he believed it had a personality and that was good enough for Ron.

"Oh ok!" Ron added running his hands down the case gently.

"Sirius said he'd get me a skate board so I can ride up and down the landing instead." Harry explained with a broad smile, looking forward for a time when Sirius finally worked out what a skateboard was and got him one, although Tonks was suspicious that when Sirius finally realised what one was, he'll definitely say no to it and certainly no to jumping down the stairs on it for fun regardless of having a helmet on.

"Coast is clear we should get going." Moody called through the kitchen door and Harry said one last good bye before following Tonks out the house and taking her arm tightly.

With one last wave and a smile Harry hung on to Tonks as she turned and disappeared off back to London where Sirius was waiting by the door to open it quickly and get Harry back indoors safely.

"Will he be ok dad?" Ron asked as he stood in the kitchen, remembering just how odd Harry seemed and feeling quiet weary about the prospect of going back to school without him for the first time ever.

"I don't know Ron, he's got a few things wrong with him but I hope so." He explained quickly as Arthur closed the door behind them.

"But if Dumbledore's got such a top man in to look after him then he must be really sick." Hermione quickly blurted out as they sat back down at the kitchen table.

"Yes he is Hermione, but if anybody can help him Woolnough can. From what Lupin's said and he hasn't said much mind, it's not an illness he got like a virus or anything, it's more of an inherited condition that needs addressing before it gets too bad." Mr Weasley explained gravely but honestly.

"Does that mean he could get really bad and never get better again?" Ron asked glad for once his mother was only banging around as she tidied up and not putting a clamp on the information he got like normal. Harry was his closest friend, so he should get to know about things to do with him particularly if he was really ill and not just get to hear half a story through an extended ear because she didn't want him to know.

"Yes, he could end up much worse than he was today but lets not think about that for now. Dumbledore's done the best thing for him I'm sure!" Arthur explained firmly but Mrs Weasley finally felt ready to speak her mind openly, regardless of whether anyone else wanted to listen.

"That's enough Arthur, if Lupin isn't going to tell us what exactly is the matter with Harry, then Dumbledore must want it to be quiet and there's no use speculating with your children.' She snapped viciously.

'Why he's been left in Sirius's useless care I'll never know! If Harry's so ill he's been taken out of school then he should be in a hospital, where he can be taken care of twenty four hours a day by proper healers, not an incompetent nutter like Black." She snapped.

"Because he isn't our responsibility Molly. Harry is Sirius's godchild and it's up to Sirius to decide what's best for him and we have no right to interfere with what James and Lilly decided was best for him, he's there child not ours. Plus Dumbledore doesn't want people to know about Harry. You know the ministry is itching to get there hands on him and besides, Woolnough said that would just make things worse.'

Mr Weasley had thought to stop and let the grumblings of his wife roll on over him but feeling terrified as he was for Harry Mr Weasley found a new strength in him that he was determined to keep things together, if only for his kids.

'Apparently, having Sirius around him was the only thing that's kept him together so long. If he hadn't spent so much time talking to Sirius about his problems then Woolnough believes quiet strongly that Harry would have been showing far worse symptoms by now, symptoms that are too horrible to bare thinking about and he may not have been able to come back from! You don't understand the full extent to it Molly, this is far more serious than anything else Harry's had thrown at him before, we could never imagine what it must be like for him now!"

Mr Weasley explained firmly but it was clear this information had been given to Mr Weasley earlier and certainly not while Mrs Weasley was around.

"You knew about this before today and you never told me?!" She snapped quickly as Ron and Hermione quickly looked away from the sight of yet another Molly related argument brewing up.

"Lupin came to see me at dinner yesterday and explained that Harry wanted to see his friends before they went to school and that provided he was up to it, could I make sure it would be ok." Mr Weasley explained calmly, but he had this upsetting and uncomfortable feeling that he didn't really know his wife any more, she was just some women he lived with and couldn't predict.

"What else did he say to you?" She snapped sitting down at the table with a heavy thump.

"It wasn't a long conversation, Lupin just explained some of the symptoms Harry my show today and why they were happening so I wouldn't be alarmed if he started behaving oddly like he did, but he could have been an awful lot worse and I mean a lot. This was an exceptionally good day for Harry."

"Such as?" She pressed.

"Well the most important thing that drives all these problems is the fact he seems to show multiple personalities. That was why Lupin was so eager to get him back. He didn't want to push his luck, especially seen as Harry only seems to trust Sirius. Harry's been having problems with coping and unfortunately Lupin often gets the flack for it. It's nothing really to do with Lupin, it's just Harry gets horrible memory's and flashback images crop up when ever he notices simple little things about Lupin, Moody, Podmore, Kingsley even me sometimes, that's why he left the party early at Christmas. Only Lupin's the one around more often and Sirius really has to work hard with him to stop Harry from completely falling to pieces. Harry's not been right since the summer and it's only now that Dumbledore's been able to see what might be causing him so much difficulty and how to help him.'

Mr Weasley explained rubbing his brow, well aware Lupin had explained a few more in depth difficult things Harry was coping with. Sirius liked and valued Mr Weasley and although he couldn't stand his wife poking into Harry's business, he wanted to keep Arthur in the loop as much as was necessary so he at least would still be able to offer some support as and when his years and years of bringing up teenage boys could help matters. Sirius hoped rather than believed that Mr Weasley was the font of all knowledge when it came to randy teenaged boys.

Unfortunately Sirius last set of question's he wanted to ask hadn't happened, as Lupin didn't think it was appropriate that Sirius asked advice on what to do with a randy teenaged boy when it was Arthur's daughter he was been so randy about.

'Molly it's just hard to explain but Harry's latched on to Sirius to support him, take Sirius away now and Harry won't cope with the stress of it. He'll just stop being Harry completely and as far as I can tell we probably wouldn't get him back." Arthur finally sighed giving up now on ever trying to get his wife to see that Sirius was a good man and he's just a bit besotted about Harry. Arthur was sure it wasn't that bad to be a besotted godfather, even Lupin and Moody had a particularly special spot for Harry in them, it was hard not to.

"Are they all symptoms of being ill or what?" Hermione asked curiously, aware she may never get a chance to really dig in and find out about Harry for herself.

"Some are symptoms of being ill and some are symptoms of the course of potions he's taking. Some of it however he's going to have to learn to live with for the rest of his life apparently. Once you start mucking around with the mind your never going to be quiet the same again.' He stopped and tried to think of something positive to say.

'You aren't to worry about it too much, Sirius recognised something was the matter with him in the summer, when he couldn't cope with things he should have been able to, well things he should and been a bit better at coping with. And Dumbledore's been watching him carefully ever since, that's partly why Harry ended up seeing him alone every week for meetings. They've both caught different things early and worked out what to do and he's got every thing good going for him, he's a tough young lad Harry and I really think he's going to pull through this provided Sirius does exactly what Woolnough says.' Arthur dared a glace at his wife.

'Which I'm sure he will. And that we don't interfere and cause more problems for him by blundering around the place without realising what were doing. I know it's hard kids but sometimes that's just the way things are." He explained and although hoping his wife would understand him he was at least glad that Ron and Hermione understood what he was trying to say.

"Well Harry has been through a lot and he always comes out the other side ok!" Ron decided firmer in his voice than he was in his heart.

"Yes and this is just another one of those things. Sirius wants you to talk to Harry regularly so he doesn't forget normality. He's in for a rough ride helping Harry and Harry's in for a dreadful couple of weeks we think but it will be ok in the end."

"Yes, I think Harry will come through ok too but I still think he should have come and stayed with us. He needs mothering and looking after, something Sirius could never give him, he wouldn't know how too." Mrs Weasley had finally calmed down enough to speak without breaking any sound barriers but Ginny who was still furious with her mother blurted out quickly.

"He's better at it than you are. Harry can't stand it when you mother him. He says he's got his own mother and doesn't want you pretending he's just another one of your sons especially seen as his own mother picked Sirius to look after him!" She snapped and her mother turned red again.

"Go to your room little madam and you can stay there until you learn to behave properly! If not, I'll drag you out of school as well until you learn what polite manners are!" She bellowed as Mr Weasley merely looked away and sighed heavily.

"Like I'm gonna learn it from you! No wonder Sirius kicked you out his house!" She screamed back and slammed the kitchen door behind her on her way out.

"The cheek of that girl these days! She's turning out to be a right spoilt little madam." Mrs Weasley fumed as Ron and Hermione snuck out the back door to sit out side in the sunshine away from Mrs Weasley's ranting and Mr Weasley's silence as he tried to ignore his wife in the politest possible way and not stoop to her level.

"You do think Harry will be ok don't ya? I mean, your cleaver, you understand what narcolepsy is and stuff don't you?" Ron asked suddenly as they sat down.

"Yeah of course he will be, but I only understand bits and pieces. None of it sounds very nice though and Snuffles must really hate seeing Harry in such a mess. I mean that was really hard to watch wasn't it, seeing him so lost?" Hermione replied steadily as she started to pick at a bit of grass.

"He wasn't right over the summer though was he? And while we were at school he kept disappearing off and hiding away. And I was so horrible to him and wouldn't talk to him for ages!"

"Yeah you were, but Dumbledore's been watching him and you two have made up now, even if I'm still not sure why the hell you were arguing in the first place."

Ron sulked quietly for a short while.

"It was Quidditch, I was pissed off Harry didn't fudge it so I would get on the team. I'm not very good anyway he was right not to, but now he's given me his broom. I don't know what to do, he would want me to fly it, that's what he was on about with it getting tetchy in it's case."

"Why don't you go to the try outs and do your best or maybe even make a pact with him never to have anything to do with the sport again if all it ever does is cause arguments." Hermione asked sarcastically.

"No we couldn't do that, Harry loves Quidditch. Anyway, I thought Harry had a girlfriend and he wouldn't tell me who it was, when really it was just me jumping to conclusions because I though he looked guilty.' Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Turns out it was just Ginny all the time anyway." He finally sighed cross with himself more than anyone else at the moment.

"He just didn't want to tell you because he thought you wouldn't like it Ron, you do get a little brotherly about her sometimes and Harry just doesn't understand how to toe the line with it!" Hermione explained as Ron looked up a little pleased that he had been right about Harry's secret girlfriend in the end.

"That's just daft. As long as it's not you I don't mind who he dates. Unless it's someone in Slytherin, I was just annoyed he didn't want to tell me!"

"Ron can you honestly think of anybody in Slythrin that would want to go out with Harry!" Hermione added more sarcastically still.

"No. But still, he was screwing Ginny all that time and I had no idea, I'm just a bit annoyed he was so good at keeping things from me! I mean, I had absolutely no idea anything was going off with them too and I'm with one or the other nearly all the time. I mean I'm not even sure where they managed to find the time to do stuff together?' Ron asked quickly.

'No wonder I never listened to you and Ginny, he always came up with an excuse and even you noticed. But not stupid Ron, Harry's stupid useless friend!"

"Harry's not going to screw about with a girl he really likes. He really cares about her and if someone say, like your mother got wind of them two going out, she'd be totally unbearable so it's no wonder they kept it a bit quiet, even Snuffle's wasn't exactly sure about it all until recently, and clearly Harry talks to him more than realised!"

"Yeah but she was working her way around half the bloody common room just to piss me off and Fred and George were going on about how somebody saw her sneaking into a cupboard with some lad after Quidditch practice." He mumbled.

"Yeah it was Harry! And that was only to get Harry's attention at first, it had nothing to do with you and half the rumours about her aren't true anyway. Your sister isn't a little slut Ron. How many times do you have to be told that? Harry doesn't like sluts he likes nice girls like Ginny, that treat him like a real person." Hermione explained annoyed she was having this conversation yet again with Ron. Anybody would think he was the one with serious mental health problems.

"I suppose that's not what was really bothering me!"

"Then what is it?" Hermione asked glad to get off the Ginny subject for now.

"Well you kept telling me every now and then how Harry was looking so thin and he kept disappearing off, he's been doing it since September and if I'd have noticed and stopped him, or gone with him then I would have noticed stuff and told Dumbledore and then Harry wouldn't be so sick now!"

"Ron it's not your fault, I should have noticed too and done more about it!" Hermione sighed having the same empty feeling in the pit of her stomach that Ron did, she was sure she could have done more to prevent this.

"Yeah but you did, you kept arguing with him about skipping meals! I just let him and never said anything! I even covered for him sometimes telling you he'd eaten stuff with me when he hadn't!" Ron complained at himself.

"Ron if your so blind you can't guess what your best friends up to then that's your problem, but he must have tried really hard to keep this from both of us. And I get the feeling that even he didn't really know what was happening and still doesn't. Loads of times I've talked to him and he's been a bit confused about stuff, nearly as bad as today one time, but normally it was barely enough to be noticed because he was always so tired. It's not your fault he's ill, it's just your fault for not realising and that's past now so you shouldn't worry about it!' Hermione explained firmly, then turned away to fiddle with some grass like Ron.

'And it's not my fault either, I should have told someone other than you how off he was. I noticed more than you and I still didn't say anything because I was frightened you'd both hate me again. Like when I told McGonagall about Harry's Firebolt. You hated me for ages and I got really lonely without you pair."

"He sill pinkey swore after you about her, and then changed his mind! But I suppose, like you say, he probably doesn't even realise it so I can't really complain. I hope he's not away for long though!" Ron sighed laying back on the grass and looking up at the odd warm December sun and fluffy clouds floating past.

"I do to Ron, your alright but I like talking to him more sometimes, well most the time!" She sighed looking out at the grassy fields.

"Likewise, I'm gonna end up stuck in the library with you all the time now aren't I. That and hanging around with me sodding sister all the time coz she misses him!" Ron sighed, Hermione was going to complain about this but thought better of it, as he probably would.

"What do you mean he pinkey swore after me and then changed his mind?!" Hermione suddenly asked hotly.

"Never mind Hermione, you wouldn't want to know!" Ron sighed heavily.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter thirty-three - 'What do you think Harry's up too now?'

_"I think it's time I take him now!" A spiteful looking woman with a long nose and heavily ringed fingers decided, firmly yanking the little bundle of joy out of a young girl's hands as she cradled her work and gently rocked back and forth with a sweet smile._

_"No just let me have him a bit longer, just another half an hour?" She begged too tired to put up much of a fight as she sat in her dark red dressing gown and saggy nightdress, her usual ones not yet fitting._

_"No you silly girl, you can have a few days rest and then your to go back to school when the new term starts, so make sure your rested enough to cover up those breasts!" A second spiteful looking woman explained with the same long nose although slightly older around the face and a little thinner around the middle. At this the young girl burst in to tears again and apart from having a hanky past over to her by her mother, she was completely ignored as the two woman started to discuss how much gold was spent by the father fudging the little boy's birth certificate._

_"Will I ever get to see him again, even if he doesn't know who I am?" The young girl suddenly blurted out firmly dropping the hanky and holding her deflated stomach miserably._

_"Possibly, when he's older, maybe in five or six years when he's old enough to come to family gatherings!" The first lady decided still holding the blanketed bundle although not showing it much attention while it slept peacefully._

_"Five or Six years!" The girl gasped bursting out into hysterical tears again._

_"Oh put a sock in it girl! Come on, we may as well go down stairs now, It will have got the basket ready for you. How is that little rat I gave you working out? I do hope he's satisfactory?" She wondered although there was no question of her ever taking 'It' back if it wasn't._

_"Oh yes, very satisfactory, It sees to all his own punishments and does it in the most convenient out of sight places. I only ever know It's there when I call him." She replied rearranging her robes and waiting for her sister to lock the door behind them._

"Arggh! Make it stop, make it stop!" Harry screamed twisting around on the bedroom floor as he tried to fight off invisible monsters trying to strangle him. Lupin had just been dozing slightly in the chair as Harry slept when the screaming had started all over again as he woke up.

"Harry, Harry! Its ok, its ok, your dreaming!" Lupin tried to explain holding Harry's waving hands down and trying to calm him down.

"No make it stop, make it stop! Keep them away!" Harry shouted more coherently as he struggled slightly less now Lupin had got him over on to his side.

"Harry, Harry its ok! Its ok. They're gone, they won't come back!" Lupin reassured him as Harry's body fell limp yet again and he let his head dropped with a thud on to the side of the floor. His legs half open and his arm stretched out over his body, Harry laid on his side eyes wide open, completely oblivious to anything and anyone else around him. He was dribbling slowly on to the towel Lupin had carefully placed under his head. He did think about pulling the blanket over Harry's shoulders again but as he seemed quiet for the moment so Lupin thought better of disrupting Harry's momentary peace accidentally.

"Did it happen again?" Sirius asked rubbing his eyes roughly and leaning on the door frame for support as he looked down at Harry's limp body and blank open face. He was definitely awake but Sirius knew it was no use trying to talk to Harry, he'd hardly been Harry for over a week now and besides, what do you say to a limp body going through hell and hardly able to swallow properly without some help let alone answer you back.

"Yeah, you're meant to be asleep Sirius." Lupin sighed looking wearily up at his friend as he returned to his chair.

"I couldn't manage it. Besides, he's really noisy sometimes."

"Then put a charm on your door, he's not going to change much he hasn't for days and days." Lupin explained also feeling a bit on the tired side.

"He might." Sirius put in hopefully.

"I'll manage."

"But he might." Sirius pleaded again.

"Sirius, get some sleep." Remus sighed.

"I can't, let me sit in here for a bit."

"Lay on his bed and sleep for a bit, you might get a good half hour yet before he well..." Lupin decided looking determinedly over to Sirius.

"Suppose. Whish he could..." Sirius began flopping down on to Harry's bed, glad Lupin had changed the sheets and rested his head on the pillow tiredly.

"I know Sirius, but he can't help it. He won't be like this forever."

"He might." Sirius groaned.

"He won't Sirius!" Lupin put in firmly but he still worried, something had recently crossed Lupin's mind a few days ago, that if they didn't get some food into Harry soon, he'd end up being too weak to last much longer anyway.

It was a horrible prospect the thought of Harry dieing like this and it was obvious the though hadn't occurred to Sirius yet but Lupin couldn't help it, he was terrified, why was it taking Woolnough so long to find something, anything that could help?

"Did he manage to take it at all?" Woolnough asked flicking his pen with his wand, looking at Sirius and supping his herbal tea as he often did. It was late on a Sunday night, they'd managed with Dumbledore's help to get Harry unseen into the ministry with Lupin. So while Lupin sat with Harry laid by the fire, Woolnough asked all the necessary questions of Sirius leaving Dumbledore to watch on feeling a little disappointed by the clear rut they already seemed to be in with Harry's help.

Woolnough was still optimistic that he would find a breakthrough soon, Sirius was still optimistic because he couldn't bare to even think about the possible consequences of not being optimistic. Harry was still rather mindless most the time and Lupin was torn between worry for Sirius and Harry while some how managed to keep him self in control.

This was aided by a little potion Woolnough had given him every now and then to calm his nerves about being a werewolf without wolfsbane around Harry, it was nothing more than mineral water and a few vitamins Woolnough thought he could do with a booster of but Lupin didn't know that. He thought it helped and so it did, it gave him the confidence to stay in control so he could help Sirius to help Harry without taking the Wolfsbane potion.

Snape had been furious that Lupin had politely declined his snidy offer of making the werewolf 'his concoction', even worse was the comment that he'd had better made for him in the past and that Snape's had a habit of being a little feeble on occasion in comparison. "No we've hardly got anything at all down him." Sirius sighed letting his eyes wonder over to Harry again.

"Well that is a shame. I have something completely different for you this time.' Woolnough sighed and drank deeply from his cup.

'To be honest it's a bit of a shot in the dark to try and see what reaction I get. I didn't want to try it at first but I've exhausted all the variations so far one way or another. Apparently his grandfather was allergic to one of the ingredients, a type of plant used a lot to aide digestion. This is a different way of using the same basic plant but the root rather than the leaf."

"Do you think he might be allergic to it as well?" Dumbledore asked as Sirius covered a yawn and Lupin helped Harry shuffle over to be flat on to his face like he seemed to want to be, arms and legs splayed out in all directions and his face turned only slightly to the left side. He'd been crying again and they were waiting for him to calm down a little bit before Woolnough had another look at him.

"There's a very good chance, however I need it to get the rest of the potion into his blood and if he is, it'll bring him out in a rash and shouldn't do too much damage. Well not as much as if stay's as he is."

"I suppose." Sirius mumbled looking longingly over at Harry who after crying and twisting around in agony for half an hour in front of Woolnough seemed to be so tired now he couldn't even fight off his invisible leeches trying to suck his blood. It was disturbing to say the least but Sirius could only comfort himself that at least Harry wasn't screaming at the moment.

"When was the last time he ate?"

"We got half a banana down him last Monday night but that's it and he choked most of it up about two hours later."

"Well try again with this as often as you can manage, but it'll have to be at least a mouthful every three hours or so but you have to get something in him."

"I know. What is it?" Sirius asked taking the large tin from him and putting it in to the rucksack on the table.

"It's a variation on a simple Centure food. You don't have to eat much to get a lot of goodness from it. It looks a little bit like fat cracker but it'll turn mushy like a very soft banana as soon as it gets into his mouth but it won't swell up and fill him when he gets it in his stomach so hopefully he'll keep it down longer."

"Oh well, little and often then whatever he can manage." Sirius repeated so the instruction lodged itself firmly in his brain.

"Yes, now when can you next come back? You'll know within four hours if he's allergic to the leaf but I'd rather keep him on it at least 72 hours to know how it's worked? Unless of course if it all goes dreadfully wrong, in that case you won't get anything down him so just stop trying with the potion and do your best with the food."

"I'm afraid it will be Thursday night now, but after that we can bring him hear on the Saturday night." Dumbledore explained thoughtfully.

"Ok, I'll need some more of his blood then."

"It'll be best not to tell him what your doing, he thinks he's lost a lot of blood recently with the leeches and all?" Sirius explained stifling yet another yawn.

"Has he?" Woolnough asked curiously, positive Sirius hadn't mentioned any blood loss.

"Not a drop. Not even in his sick, I check every time. Most of it goes over me these days anyway!" Sirius replied sadly, following Woolnough over to Harry who was back to twisting his back around against the floor to get leeches off and crying quietly.

Woolnough waited for Lupin and Sirius to hold Harry still then holding on to his arm while Sirius turned his face away he tapped it with his wand to remove some blood seamlessly. Harry hadn't realised yet and after struggling and trying to bite at Sirius's hand decided they must be trying to inject something into his arm to make him sick and started crying out again.

Sirius did his best to calm him down but in the end Woolnough did inject something into Harry's arm and he laid out on the floor panting away rolling his head from side to side as he fought the urge to sleep.

"That'll where off in an hour so I suggest you get going soon."

"I thought you didn't like giving sleeping aides to him?" Sirius wondered sure that looked so much easier than the hours he had to injure of trying to get Harry to calm down after something.

"I don't, but it's the smallest dose so he can manage and he's so weak now, his body wouldn't be able to cope with another full blown fit. He's just too tired."

"He's so thin!" Sirius sighed having sneaked a peek at Woolnough's notepad to see Harry was actually hardly six stone now and immediately regretted looking.

"Get some sleep Sirius, as soon as you get in, go to bed and sleep for at least four hours. Your about ready to drop and this isn't Azkaban, you have more important things to do than stay in your cell all day and night thinking about nothing very much." Woolnough explained firmly. Lupin had to look away at this because so far he'd only ever heard Woolnough mention Azkaban so firmly to Sirius and get an almost constructed sentence back.

"Suppose, I can't sleep though."

"I can give you more to help with that but you said it didn't work, so you'll just have to try harder to dose off." Woolnough replied firmly before heading over to his cabinets and retrieving a set of potions to give to Dumbledore while Sirius and Lupin rapped Harry up and lifted him into Lupin's arms to carry him.

Fortunately Harry was so light now Lupin could hold on to him and Dumbledore without too much trouble to apperate back safely, while Sirius opened up the house for them under the cloak.

"What do you think Harry's up too now?" Ginny asked sitting with Ron in the corner of Hagrid's kitchen while Hermione and Hagrid set a few young unicorn's free again.

"He's probably laid about on the sofa with Sirius playing with some weird jigsaw Tonks has made for them. Sirius will be doing one bit and Harry the other and he'll be listening to Sirius telling him some daft story about James to make Harry laugh. Then Lupin will keep correcting him and dropping Sirius in it from the chair where he'll be reading the paper like the boring old fart he is."

"You think so." Ginny asked wanting to believe the story Ron was earnestly telling her.

"Course, Harry will be back in no-time I'm sure, he's probably nearly perfectly well and just taking it easy with Sirius for a bit so he can get out of school work." Ron decided sounding firmer than he felt for his sister's sake.

Hermione was currently in a state where she couldn't even bare thinking about how ill Harry was, as Ron's comforting stories never made any logical sense and she saw them too much for what they were. Her best way of coping so far had been to make a perfectly organised simple set of notes for each of Harry subjects so when he got back it would be easy for him to catch up.

Ron occasionally helped under the guise that Hermione wouldn't get them simple-enough but it was often more for the help of finishing his homework now he couldn't even get worked up about the exams any more.

"Tonks go fetch ya old man another cup of tea will ya?" Ted called into the kitchen as Tonks clumsily made herself a sandwich.

"All right." She answered setting the water to boil with her wand and digging out two cups. It was her one full day off in the week and as usual rather than spending the day with Remus she was back at home with her dad getting in the way and feeling terribly fed up.

She wanted to go help with Harry but so far she couldn't be much use and could hardly stand the sight of Harry looking so sick anyway. She did try but found she often got in the way so had decided to keep out the way and let the two men get on with it, going out to fetch things that they needed so Remus wouldn't have to.

Most of the inner order knew exactly how she felt, having caught either a glimpse of Harry or heard him at least once either crying or shouting upstairs with Sirius. Other than staying out the way and help keep information pasted on Harry to a minimum, there was very little anyone other than Sirius and Woolnough could do for him other than stand back and watch which anyone would find unbearable.

"Are you around tonight Nymphi?" Ted asked when Tonks had sat down with two cups on a clumsy tray and a couple of healthy biscuits.

"Err no, not tonight I'm out so I was just gonna have some soup early and then go before you have tea."

"Ok, but you best not be sneaking out for steak for tea and leaving me at home with you mother's cooking."

"Dad, would I do a thing like that and not sneak you some back. I told you, I'm a bit on the skint side at the minuet which is why I keep eating at home. Besides I couldn't leave you with mum all day long on your own."

"Are you sure your not just trying to avoid Remus again?" Ted wondered a little suspicious by how quiet Tonks seemed to go whenever he was mentioned.

"Remus is fine, he's just a bit busy at the minuet and I can't get in the way, now pass us one of those chocolate creams you've got stashed away before mum gets back in." Tonks whispered pouring Ted his cup and stirring milk in.

"Don't you let her find out, it's taken me ages to find a good way of hiding them so she won't find em. That dratted acro spell is nothing but a nuisance for us normals!"

"Harry, Harry. Are you ok?" Sirius called through from the little bathroom where he was just flicking his wand to clean out the bath and the floor. Harry had decided he was really dirty and wanted a bath.

After helping him wash in a small amount of water Harry had suddenly felt really sick and threw up all over himself in the water. After cleaning Harry up and laying him on his bed to rest, Sirius had cleaned himself up better and was just finishing the wall off with his wand as best as he could when he heard Harry panting and moaning quietly in the other room. Giving up on his cleaning quickly, Sirius rushed through to Harry and sat down next to him.

"Where am I?" Harry asked shakily.

"Your in your room Harry, with me. It's ok. Tell me what the matter is." Sirius replied softly taking hold of Harry's shoulders so he stopped rocking back and forth so much.

"Who are you?" Harry continued trying to rack his brain for information other than his stomach hurt, his mouth tasted of sick and his name was Harry.

"I'm Sirius, Harry. Do you not remember me?" Sirius asked carefully looking across at Harry's face as he stared in front of himself at nothing in particular.

"No." Harry replied shaking his head and feeling very lonely as he realised he couldn't remember anyone at all. Maybe he didn't have anyone which was why he couldn't remember them, but this man was being so nice to him, even if Harry was sure he couldn't be his dad otherwise he would have said so.

"Do you remember anything else, is it just you can't remember me?" Sirius asked wondering if this was like what Woolnough had said, maybe Harry's brain had returned back to a state of memory prier to now and had absolutely no recollection of any time passing.

"No I can't remember anything. What am I doing here?"

"Your not well Harry. I've been looking after you." Sirius explained gently feeling the back of Harry's neck to see if he'd suddenly turned warm again and was about to pass out.

"Am I better now?"

"Not quiet Harry, but your getting there I think."

"Oh, I'm tired."

"Do you want to lay down for a bit?"

"Yes.' Harry nodded and let Sirius bring his legs up and pull the sheet over his shoulders.

'Sirius?"

"Yes Harry?" Sirius asked quietly helping him lay down now.

"Why aren't my mum and dad here?' Harry asked blankly as Sirius faulted slightly, surely he must know, he must remember, Sirius wouldn't have to tell him nearly all his family were dead.

'Have they gone out for something?" Harry pressed looking plainly up at Sirius.

"Something like that Harry. Why don't you got to sleep it'll help you feel better?"

"I'm tired but I'm not sleepy, have I been asleep quiet a while?"

"Sort of, you dose off every now and then but you didn't sleep too well last time so try and close your eyes for a bit."

"But when will they be back?" Harry pressed stubbornly as Sirius made him lay down properly again and sat on the bed next to him.

"I'm not sure Harry."

"They are coming back aren't they? They won't just leave me here will they on my own?"

"No of course not Harry, I'm with you."

"They wouldn't just go off and leave me with you though would they? And not come back?"

"Not if they could help it, they care about you Harry. You're their little boy."

"I'm not that little." Harry complained creasing his eyebrows up to frown.

"No of course not Harry. But you should really try and get some rest."

"When they come back will you wake me?" Harry asked still determined not to go to sleep until he knew he had a mother to wake up to.

"I'll do my best. Now close your eyes Harry, I'm just going to talk to Remus a second."

"Who's he?" Harry immediately piped up trying to sit again but Sirius kept him laid back on his bed.

"He's our friend Harry. I'm just going to see he got in ok and then I'll be back. Ok? I'm not far so you can just call me if you need anything."

"Ok." Harry sighed laying on his side and trying to get comfy. Although tired Harry was right, he didn't feel remotely sleepy but laid very still thinking.

Surely he must remember something. Sirius hoped rather than assumed Harry was asleep as he quickly called Lupin over from his room. They stood just out of Harry's view in the hall talking quietly as Sirius explained.

"He doesn't remember anything except that his names Harry. And I think that's only because he heard me call his name."

"What nothing at all?" Lupin asked a little confused as to why Sirius looked so odd and worried by this. Harry had had memory problems plenty of times before.

"No nothing, he's asking for James and Lilly he can't understand why they've left him alone with me looking after him if he's ill. He wants to know when they're coming back so I can wake him up."

"Look try not to panic Sirius.' Lupin began firmly thinking on the spot of something to say to calm him down.

Lupin could see exactly what the matter was, no one in there right mind would want to tell someone they cared about both their parents are dead. It's hard enough coping with the news yourself but to have to tell another even closer to them.

'It'll be ok Sirius he probably won't be like this when he wakes up. In a bit he'll change again like he always seems to and he'll know and after the initial shock it'll all sink back in and well, he can cope with the information can't he? He can cope with it because he always does it's just one of those odd things about him."

"What should I do for the time being? He's wide awake and talking properly, it's not like humouring him in one of his hallucinations. If I lie to him then he'll know and I don't want to lie to him." Sirius explained.

"Wouldn't lie about what?" Harry asked standing at his bedroom door with his favourite blanket rapped round his shoulders.

"Oh Harry, why are you up?" Sirius asked pulling himself back together after his momentary shock at seeing Harry on his feet.

"I'm thirsty. What won't you lie to me about?" He asked again as Sirius looked to Lupin for some help.

"Look why don't you come back to you bed and I'll make you a drink Harry?" Sirius decided taking hold of Harry's shoulders and leading him back into the room.

"Ok. Err Sirius?" Harry asked in a whisper as he was sat down on the bed and looking over to where Lupin was standing in the hallway not exactly sure what to do.

"Yes Harry."

"Make him go away. I don't like him. He's weird!" Harry declared firmly and quietly looking at Sirius who looked at Lupin who heard every word and made an it's-ok-Sirius-he's-not-well look before disappearing back to his own room.

"Harry that's not very nice." Sirius tried to explain.

"I don't care, I don't like him. He frightens me. And you said you were looking after me until mum and dad get back." Sirius was sure he hadn't said this exactly but he didn't have the heart to correct Harry properly.

"Lupin's ok. You don't need to be frightened of him."

"If you say so, but he still frightens me.' Harry grumbled then sighed heavily.

'When is mum and dad coming home? I can't sleep and I can't remember them properly. I can't hardly remember anything." Harry sighed again sulking slightly at his own lack of information and lack of assurance from Sirius. He seemed to be behaving very shadily and although Harry felt he trusted him, he couldn't remember if he did or not and could only work with his basic instinct.

"Here Harry have a drink." Sirius decided handing Harry a large glass of water in the hopes it'll stop him from asking questions for a while.

"But what about what you were talking about? You were talking about lying to me, why would you lie? Your supposed to be looking after me. You said so!" Harry continued firmly.

"I know Harry and I am but it's best you don't worry about that now, try and get some sleep."

"I'm not sleepy though." Harry snapped.

"Look just try and lay down quiet for a bit, I'll sit with you if you want. But you really need to get some more sleep Harry." Harry didn't really know what to do and assumed Sirius would know best so laid down on the bed again and tried his best to go to sleep.

It didn't happen very easily but after an hour he finally dosed off in to a light sleep and twitched his hands and nose regularly like a cat as he did. Sirius waited until he was sure Harry was asleep this time and then got up to get a hold of Remus again.

"Is he asleep then?" Lupin asked quietly standing in the kitchen this time with him across from Harry's room.

"Yeah. He still thinks we're sort of looking after him until they get back and he's frightened of you."

"I gathered as much. Now try not to worry Sirius. For all we know he could be puking up and allsorts again soon and back to the way he was this morning. I know it wasn't pleasant but it's a very firm possibility. As long as he's like this it's just as uncomfortable only this way you have a chance to fob him off for a bit and get some food down that skinny neck of his."

"I suppose so." Sirius sighed when all of a sudden they heard a high pitched scream followed by the sound of a hot sweaty boy falling out of bed to start sobbing hysterically on the floor and shouting.

"It's not true! Tell me it's not true! Why would they just die like that?! Why would they just leave me all on my own?!" Harry sobbed as it became quiet clear what he'd suddenly remembered in his little nap.

"Harry. Harry it's ok. Shussh." Sirius soothed quickly going back to him.

"How can it be ok? They're gone, they've left me! I'm all on my own!" He sobbed harder as Sirius tried to hug him in his long warm arms.

"No your not Harry we're still here!" In the end Sirius lifted him up and let him sit in his lap as Harry wailed away his misery into his chest occasionally thrashing his head and legs about to get the horrible memory out.

"I don't want to be left on my own!" He sobbed.

"You won't be. I won't leave you on your own Harry, I promise I won't!"

"When did it happen?" He finally asked taking a deep gulp of air as he did.

"A while ago, you just couldn't remember Harry. I didn't want to have to tell you." Sirius soothed rocking Harry slightly now as he suddenly started wailing louder again like a little upset seven year old.

"I can't remember them! Why can't I remember them?"

"In a bit you'll be able to I'm sure. But I've got pictures, I can show you what they looked like.' Sirius explained earnestly as he looked over to Lupin. Harry clearly didn't want him there and Sirius wasn't sure what to do, so silently Lupin left yet again feeling pathetically useless around Harry.

After a while of wailing and sobbing and shouting how much he hated not being able to remember, Sirius opened the bedside draw and pulled a picture frame out of James and Lilly laughing and giggling as they stood next to a tree waiting to have a picture taken. Harry calmed down when he could see them moving around in front of him.

Sirius knew he always liked this picture because it made them look so happy and care free. They weren't even married in it yet and Harry wasn't even thought of other than as a name Lilly might later want to use later for a baby boy. The second if he ever came along was to be called Joshua whatever James thought as James really didn't like the sound of Joshua James Potter.

'Do you feel a little bit better now Harry?" Sirius asked softly pushing Harry's hair out his face and noticing just how warm he'd suddenly become.

"I feel sick Sirius." Harry explained taking short deep breath and willing the contents of his stomach to stay down. Sirius knew it would be no good, if Harry felt sick he near enough always was so quickly took the picture off him and placed it safely on the side before helping Harry to his feet and moving him over to the toilet just in time for Harry to lean over and start.

After the first wave Sirius waited with Harry fifteen minuets in case a second wave came. It did, but after that Harry couldn't stop. His body just kept on trying to bring things up and once his stomach was empty it just hurt him and made Harry feel even worse. Being sick was horrible, but trying to be sick and not managing it was worse, particularly when well into the night your body's still trying to do it and your laid out on the bathroom floor shivering next to your godfather, as your body put you through hell for no good reason.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter thirty-four - 'Lupin's dress taste is pretty horrible as well but you still have to drink it!'

The Black family home, now only containing one Black and one future inheritor was for the first time in many weeks absolutely silent. Harry had finally gone to sleep after managing a mouthful of food, he wasn't sleeping brilliantly and Lupin was barely dosing in the chair next to him. Sirius meanwhile had headed down to get some food and sit in the cold order-come-dinning room for a while as it was the closest he ever got to fresh air away from Harry's usually quiet stuffy bedroom.

Things had barely improved over the last few weeks but as Woolnough regularly pointed out to everyone concerned, it was an improvement despite Harry's regular troubled days of cold turkey. Sirius and Lupin had lost count of how many variations of potion they'd tried Harry on and were both really feeling the strain of 24hour care and badly needed a bit of rest bite.

They'd tried getting Tonks to help out a bit but it never really worked much to her frustration, she just hadn't spent enough time with Harry and there was never a simple answer to anything anymore with him. Harry's mood's and needs changed quicker than you could provide them so often Sirius thought it was just pot luck that he found the right answer to keep him calm and comfortable which was the best he could hope for.

Just then a gong rang through the stairs of the house that signalled someone waiting on the door step to be let in. Thinking a few seconds of air wafting in from outside might help him a bit Sirius quickly got up to un bolt the door and check who it was before removing the catches.

"Oh hello Arthur, its a bit late for a visit, what's the matter?" Sirius asked gruffly, closing the front door behind a very disgruntled looking Mr Weasley as he moved into the dinning room and sat down with a flump.

"Yeah well she's never gonna come here looking for me and if she does, I can always get you to bolt her out can't I?" He grumbled with an odd grin as he pulled off his hat and coat and pulling a chair up closer to the fire near where Sirius had been sat half asleep for the past couple of hours in his forced rest time.

"I guess." Sirius wondered sitting down next to the very peculiar Mr Weasley, if it wasn't for the fact that he'd given both the correct password to the house and checked out ok by the handy nearly always correct lie detector Moody had installed as a precaution then he would have wondered if Arthur wasn't in fact an impostor.

"How is Harry these days? Is he getting any better yet?" Mr Weasley asked trying to be polite but some how finding it far more difficult than his nature ever did before.

"Not really, he's having a rough week, Lupin's sat with him upstairs at the moment. He thinks I need a bit of a break from looking after him so took over for the night. But it's not going too well because I'm supposed to be sleeping." Sirius explained sitting down and rubbing his tired eyes.

"Oh well, that's a shame but I'm sure he'll come through it. Would you like a brandy Sirius? I think I could do with a large few tonight.' He asked pulling out two tumblers and a bottle from his briefcase.

'That woman is beyond any help. I mean, why does she have to be such an interfering old bat with other people? I can't bear to be around her any more, it's more than just embarrassing now. We were always such a happy couple before, hardly argued at all but now, she'd hopeless. I'm just glad the ministry keeps me so busy. The extra money's nice but coming home to that every night is enough to make any man drink a bit more than he should once in a while." He grumbled pouring out two large glasses and handing one roughly to Sirius before downing his own and poured another out.

"Well you're welcome to stay here tonight if you want. As long as you don't mind the sound of Harry screaming at half five in the morning when we try and force the first batch of potion down him." Sirius explained but something finally twigged in Arthur that Sirius didn't seem to be telling any sort of a joke and he started to behave a little more like the placid well mannered man he was.

"I'm very grateful for the offer Sirius. Is it really that bad with him these days? Moody mentioned you were having a few problems and Dumbledore keeps moving the meeting place around so less people come here."

"Yeah, Harry isn't doing so well with people at the moment. And I don't want many people seeing him like this. He's so utterly helpless and spends most his time shouting and screaming, throwing up or ramberling on in some hallucination. I know its still him in there, so I don't want him getting embarrassed by other people seeing him like this. He has such stupid pride sometimes and it's always the first thing that kicks in when he manages to sit up and be himself for a short while."

"Oh I'm so sorry Sirius. But he only has as much pride as his father and no one can fault him for that, now can they?" Mr Weasley sighed making a point to notice how weary Sirius looked if only to make his own problems feel more trivial for a moment.

"I suppose not." Sirius sighed often wondering if James would have been able to come up with some answer to it all, if he was only alive but then he had the recurring image that Harry wouldn't even be ill if James were alive and almost all the horrible things that had ever happened to him probably wouldn't have happened either.

"Is he always like that or is he getting better do you think, the last time I saw him he seemed so much more together?"

"No it's not always like this, but the potions are getting so much stronger now and we have to push him through he whole set otherwise we end up starting over again. Then he quickly becomes addicted to things and when we wean him off it takes so much longer to get him cold turkey before starting the next batch. It's so much harder for him to cope with, so everything becomes a hundred times worse. He can't cope with the littlest of things and falls to pieces. I have to do absolutely everything for him now and he hates it."

"Is Woolnough still no closer to finding the right mix to get him together." Mr Weasley asked supping at his glass again that Sirius was suspicious might have refilled itself again when he was rubbing his eyes.

"No he is. Dumbledore and Woolnough both say we're getting closer but because were dealing with such strong substances it's really hard to get the right balance. Harry was doing so well with the last attempt but then we found out how all his personality was getting squashed. He was just empty, he never dreamed or laughed or anything and as soon as I worked it out I couldn't bare to see him so empty. I'd rather he was screaming in his own little horrible world. Woolnough thinks he may well be a much more placid person than he used to be when we get him on the right mix, but Harry wouldn't like it if he couldn't imagine anything. It was like he was just an empty shell or something and he just sat there doing nothing all the time." Sirius explained gulping down his cooking brandy and pushing his glass away to stop the temptation of downing another.

"But you're getting close now Sirius, it won't be long now and you'll have Harry back to being more his old self." Arthur tried to sooth but it was clear Sirius needed the time to get the state of Harry off his chest to someone other than Remus.

"It's so hard though seeing him like this. He cry's his eyes out for hours and hours and he's getting so thin again. He won't eat anything and if I manage to force something down him he chucks it back up most the time and usually all over himself. And that will make him start crying all over again because he hates it so much." Sirius explained looking completely depressed and frightened for Harry in the fire light.

"I promise you he will get through this. You're doing the right thing. Every one who knows about what's going on says the same thing, you've done brilliantly looking after Harry. He cares so much about you and trusts you so much more than anyone else, try and hang in there a bit longer Sirius and you'll get him back again. You just wait and see."

"But still, it's so hard for him. When you hear him screaming at you to make it all stop between holding him up so he doesn't swallow his own vomit and holding him down so he doesn't hurt himself again on something." Sirius hated every minuet of being around Harry now he had started shouting how much he hated Sirius. He knew he had to do it, he didn't want anybody else inflicting the pain he did on Harry but in the end, how can causing Harry this much pain be good in the long run?

Sirius was never going to forget that look of childish fear he got from Harry every time when he came to wake him up in the morning with a bottle of foaming blue potion. Harry knew it was going to taste like ash and burn his mouth and make him feel like the entire world was about to freeze over starting with his stomach but still Sirius gave it to him.

"At least deep down you know Harry still cares about you. And when he comes through this he will be so much better, you'll see he will. You can sit and tell him all the funny things that happened and he'll laugh away with his girly little giggle and probably never remember any of it even if you told him." Mr Weasley explained putting a hand on Sirius's shoulder and showing just how many he'd had already.

"I guess, but what about you and Molly? What happened to get you to in such a state?" Sirius asked wanting to change the subject and return the favour of an understanding ear for a bit while he tried to think about something other than Harry screaming in a fit of rage on the landing floor that morning as Sirius pinned him down and Lupin poured the potion down his neck.

"Oh her. I can't stand to be around the women any more. I told her tonight that if she doesn't stop interfering with other people I'll disown her. She can have the house I don't care, it's so empty these days with all the kids gone. Ginny ha! No wonder she's turning out to be so difficult with a mother like that as a role model." Mr Weasley explained pushing his glass away again and slouching back in his chair to feel the effects of too much brandy wash over his body, clearly he'd had one or two of something before he even arrived that evening.

"Ginny isn't that difficult, Tonks was worse than her I'm sure and it can't be that bad? Ginny's quiet nice really when I see her, she could be a hell of a lot worse, specially seen as you aren't a granddad yet!" Sirius wondered watching how thin and grey Mr Weasley was looking these days in his face.

"Coming from you! You can't stand my wife when she stops here for a few days, how do you think I feel coming home to that every single night? You know I think I might stop here tomorrow night as well. I can get a few extra hours kip in the morning that way and go straight into work early without having her winging on at me." He explained opening his case and taking another quick swig of brandy straight from the bottle.

"Sure, if you think it'll do some good. It can't be that bad though. I mean, if you've threatened to walk out maybe she'll change her ways a bit and try a bit harder?"

"You really think that or are you just bullshitting me to get me to feel better?"

"To be honest I'm very, very tired, so it's a bit of both. But there must have been something that kept you together. Ginny's been at Hogwarts years now. You must be used to having all your kids away by now?" Sirius explained carefully having been completely oblivious to any Weasley marital problems, other than Molly Weasley's dislike of Bill's choice in Fleur as a wife.

"I am. I liked having them all away at times. After all these years of nappy's and children it's nice to finally have a more adult home but Molly, oh god, she's got this bloody empty nest thing all of a sudden and pushes her way into other people's business to make up for it." Mr Weasley snapped and although Sirius totally agreed with Mr Weasley he wasn't going to talk him in to leaving his wife completely, it just wouldn't be fair on the Weasley offspring. As you can hardly count Bill as a child anymore and if the rumours were true, one of the Weasley boys had already managed to make Arthur effectively a grandfather although no one was quiet sure who and when.

"Do you think you two can get past it?" He asked in the customary manly sympathetic way.

"I don't know, Bill reckoned it was just a temporary glitch that would sort itself out in no time!"

"Well there you go. He's far more sensible than he should be for his age!" Sirius added hopefully but then saw the look on Mr Weasley's face and knew this certainly wasn't the case.

"He said that over the summer. And since then despite me taking some time off just to spend some quality time with her it's just gone from bad to worse."

"Did Bill say owt else?" Sirius wondered hopefully.

"Not really, he had to make a run for it because Molly was on at him again about Fleur. Seems he told Charlie and it got back to me and unfortunately Molly as well, that if she'd been Charlie's bird causing a fuss, he'd have ditcher her ages ago and made off with at least a cousin or a sister by now to get back at her."

"Spoken like a true callow youth." Sirius added proudly, Mr Weasley however finally lifted his head up and smiled weakly.

"Yeah isn't he just. Charlie always has a string of girls one after another and ditches em all. Not that Molly knows most of this but still, he had one girl that got really quiet serious but he gave her the boot rather quick when she started talking moving in together, I'd hate to think what would happen if one started mentioning marriage to him." Mr Weasley laughed in his pathetic attempt to be rude or cruel neither of them suited him at all, he looked as bad as James trying to be serious when he was at school.

"Yeah well Charlie's not that old yet. From what I saw he needs a few more years to mature. Chase a few more dragons and what not and then he'll be fine." Sirius added confidently, out of all the Weasley's, Charlie was the only one he thought reminded him of himself but it didn't really make him like him more. Sirius in a moment of parenting madness didn't think he would be a good influence on Harry and was glad he often wasn't around much when Harry was.

"Yeah I guess. How long do you think I can leave it with Molly before she gives up on me?" Mr Weasley asked curiously as Sirius had to think a moment before answering.

"Few days and she'll be a total wreck I bet." Sirius replied honestly but Mr Weasley nodded a bit and came to a firm conclusion.

"Can I stop a week then?" He suddenly asked as Sirius started to get up.

"Sure but you might want to stick a bed together in the living room. Harry gets a bit loud some times. In any case, you could do with you sleep and we could do with the company." Sirius added taking the bottle of brandy quickly from Mr Weasley and opening the door to the living room.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to put you to any trouble. Don't worry about me, I'll see to myself. I could do with a few extra hours to work in the evenings any way. But if you want any help with Harry or anything at all, just ask?"

"I will. Now go get some sleep I've got to get Harry's poison together again in time for the morning." Sirius added darkly as he left Mr Weasley to sit quiet for a bit in the old hardly used living room before making himself a little bed and laying down comfortably.

After five days of Mr Weasley camped out at Sirius's, Bill turned up late in the evening to give his father an ear bashing about marriage. After over an hour of heated whispered discussions in the basement, so not as to wake Harry, it ended with Bill claiming that his dad should take one for the family and stop his wife from ruining the lives of all his children. Mr Weasley had merely said he'd think about it and suggested Bill went to stop with Fleur's family for a bit and keep away from their mother seen as they had made some time off together to be coupley.

Sirius hadn't really been very awake to listen to this, he just didn't want them waking Harry up now he'd finally gone to sleep properly and stopped being sick every quarter of an hour. Lupin been the supportive easily entertained people watcher, had sat in to keep things calm but as the full moon was quickly coming up on him again he couldn't do much more than watch and snigger at the scene before him.

Tonks however had a much more difficult time of it while Mr Weasley hid at work and the impenetrable fortress of Sirius's family home. Mrs Weasley knew full well that was where he was hiding, because it was the only place she refused to step foot in to while Sirius had such total control over Harry's health. Tonks though had unfortunately gone to see how Mrs Weasley was coping and was hoping to offer a friend to listen to her for a bit but instead got an overbearing ear bashing.

A hundred different bits of advice on how to secure Remus as a husband and pumped for every bit of information Tonks couldn't pin down. When she finally returned to work in the afternoon she'd endured far worse than anything she'd been trained to cope with and even Moody who having suffered endless amounts of torture, agreed Tonks should take five minuets to get herself together before returning to work. Much to Podmore's amusement Tonks found work at Kingsley to be a bit of light relief.

On the sixth day of Arthur's flight from home Harry had come off his previous batch of potion that had in two words from Woolnough gone 'dreadfully wrong' and was now on the second day of his new potion and was beginning to feel more himself. There was the constant odd side affect that his peculiar taste for Tabasco and anything had come back, and Harry did still suffer from regular personality shift between what Sirius now called Henry and Harry to keep track of them both.

One would only eat one thing and the other another and although both of them refused to sleep in Harry's bed they each had very different ways they liked to sleep and eat. Other than that though, he seemed to be coping better and came to sit at the dinner table with Mr Weasley in the late afternoon. It was the first time in a fortnight making Sirius surprisingly optimistic, despite the fact that the last time Harry had tried this he'd completely collapsed, consequently spending two days sat in complete silence and worrying Sirius that he'd forgotten how to talk.

Sirius could see along with the others how dreadfully thin Harry was looking and how pale he'd grown over the last week but was just so overjoyed to see Harry doing something other than throw up that he tried his best to keep the conversation jolly. He even aloud Mr Weasley to make Harry believe he'd just popped over to London for two days as he had several early morning meetings and it was easier to use Grimmauld Place as a base than the Burro.

Harry seemed perfectly happy with Arthur's off hand comment and slowly ate his way through a small amount of vegetables that Sirius had carefully steamed for him having decided it might be best to keep Harry on simple foods for the time been like Woolnough had suggested and had flatly refused to let Harry soak his plate in Tobasco and Marmite. Partly because Sirius couldn't stand the smell of Marmite and partly because he was worried about it burning Harry's lips too much when he threw it up again which was more likely to be the case at some point that night than not.

"Are things as bad as ever at the Ministry?' Harry began curiously but seeing Mr Weasley's slightly confused face he continued.

'You're looking a bit tired that's all." Harry explained politely as Mr Weasley forced himself to smile back at Harry and this surprisingly uncomfortable meal he'd sat down with them since Harry had spotted Mr Weasley's nightwear in the living room and was sure they weren't Lupin's.

"Yes I'm afraid so Harry, Scrimgeour is worse than Fudge in some ways, but fortunately he's so all consumed by one thing that he barely notices half a dozen other things that are happening right under his nose. It makes the Order's life a lot easier some times but everything else at the ministry is pretty hectic." He explained stopping to take his time chewing on an extra large piece of chicken breast.

"Well I guess if it helps the Order. Did Dumbledore come see me some time last week?" Harry suddenly wondered finishing his carrots and pouring Tabasco on his mashed potatoes now Sirius had given in and past Harry a bottle he'd been itching for the last fifteen minuets.

"Yeah but you weren't feeling well at the time so I let you sleep through most of his visit.' Sirius explained carefully, but this was hardly the truth. Harry had been ill but had been well awake and either throwing up or screaming how much he hated his mother for dying and leaving him all alone. Harry couldn't remember any of this and Sirius didn't want him to so had decided to keep it a secret along with everything else Harry had screamed in his madness recently about how much he hated his mother for screaming all the time.

'He's coming again soon Harry, to see if your feeling better. Woolnough wants to see you again as well, once you've taken a few more potions." Sirius added casually but this only worked because he was feeling so tired and couldn't spare the energy to give things away in his facial expressions to Harry.

"Yeah I feel a lot better this time than last. I guess I didn't take to it very well, I can hardly remember anything since you let me watch red dwarf with Tonks." Harry explained unaware of how this seemed like months ago for Sirius and was actually nearer two weeks and not a few days like Harry seemed to think.

"Well she's stopping over again tomorrow night if you want to watch some more with her." Lupin explained not half as good at keeping himself composed in front of Harry as Sirius was. He couldn't bare the sight of Harry at the moment, it made him feel so sad and empty inside and it was only the sight of Sirius struggling so much with him, that stopped Lupin from playing his usual stupid trick and hiding from people when he was uncomfortable, Harry needed Sirius and Sirius needed Lupin so he helped anyway he could.

"Oh good. Can I go out again for a walk soon? My legs feel really stiff and sore, did I get any chance to move around much?" He asked rubbing his knee and happily finishing off the last of his mashed potatoes.

"We'll see, after you've been to see Woolnough Harry. You barely left your bedroom last week.' Sirius explained but both the other men knew that this really meant that Harry only left his bed when Sirius had to change the sheets having cleaned vomit off them too often with magic so they disintegrated. Sirius saw Harry's slightly let down face and tried to add something to his comment.

'Well at least you'll get to walk around and have a change of scenery when we go see Woolnough." Sirius explained visibly watching Harry's chirpy little face droop a little before he'd even started.

"I guess, but it's not the same as been outside or going to see Quidditch at school." Harry explained sulking slightly and picking at the last of his meal. Sirius knew how he felt here, as the only outdoors he got was hanging his head out the window or standing in the pokey little back yard of the house in the dark with the stench of sewerage around him.

Other than that he was always either in Grimmauld place or Woolnough's office which was beginning to feel more and more underground as the novelty had quickly worn off at being somewhere new.

"They'll be another match later in the year you can go see? I promise Harry, but I'd rather you got better first before wondering off around the woods with Lupin that's all."

"I know. I'm tired now, can I go to bed?" Harry asked looking just as fed up as Sirius felt and wanting an excuse to flop on his bed for a bit and sulk before going to sleep.

"Sure if you're tired. I'll be through in a bit ok." He added deciding Harry can't get in to too much trouble walking across the hall to his bedroom and climbing on to his bed. After all, he could see right into Harry's room from here as he hadn't gotten around to fixing all the doors back on yet after Harry's sudden dislike of them a few weeks ago and therefore smashed all the doors into nothing more than wood chippings. You couldn't even use them as fire wood they were so small.

"He looks a lot better Sirius you should be glad." Mr Weasley explained having seen Harry roll on to his bed behind the wall and watched his trousers get flung over on to the middle of the floor in a true teenage boy style.

"I know, but how longs it going to last? This mix has got muggle drug's in it. Tonks laughs and call's it weed or something." Sirius sighed sitting back in his chair and rubbing his eyes again.

"That's something muggles smoke isn't it?" Mr Weasley asked unable to contain his curiosity of muggles even when he was miserable.

"Yeah I think so, Tonks said it was one of those illegal things some muggles take to get high on or something like that." Sirius explained as Lupin couldn't help but smile weekly.

"You've gotta admit it is slightly funny.' He added trying to lighten Sirius's mood again.

'I mean this looks like a decent batch he's walking around and talking fine. Yes he's still a bit odd but that might be just tiredness from the last lot. His body went through hell last week he's bound to be having side affects still."

"You don't have to remind me!" Sirius snapped tiredly but Lupin and Mr Weasley never took offence.

"I know, I know.' Lupin explained quickly leaning toward Sirius.

'But look what a difference this new potions made on him. Try and look on the bright side a bit Sirius, at least you can still see Harry in him again, and he's eating well something." Lupin tried to get Sirius to warm up a bit again but it would take more than a few days to convince Sirius, Harry had been normal before this and ended up in a state a few hours later.

"I guess I just daren't get my hopes up, he could roll over in a minuet and start puking again and I'll just have to sit with him though it all until he finally stops."

"Go get some sleep Sirius, we'll sit up for a bit and keep an eye on Harry." Mr Wealsey added as Sirius got up.

"Yeah well I'll sleep in there again." Sirius mumbled as he started to leave.

"I know but go to sleep properly and I'll come and give ya a kick if he starts doing something odd. But honestly you could do with some rest." Lupin tried to smile and Sirius returned it as best he could before slouching off across the hall to roll on to his camp bed in Harry'. He didn't bother getting undressed and merely kicked his slipper shoes off and laid down to close his eyes.

It was nearly an hour after Harry had fallen asleep that Sirius finally let his eyes close properly and fell asleep. He always watched Harry sleep if he could. He looked so peaceful when he was properly asleep and Sirius often found himself hoping that if Harry was destined to have such a painful life, that Sirius could some how make him sleep though it all and only wake up for the better times.

He knew this was stupid but so was looking after a boy who'd survived all three of the unforgivable curses without much trouble and was now battling with a mental illness he'd inherited from his mother that usually only effects people when they reach late adult hood and were female. At least that was Woolnough's current theory as what was underlining cause, Sirius had been too tired and Harry had been too hysterical for him to catch the correct name for it.

The following day Sirius woke up with a start to see Lupin rocking his shoulders and handing him the next bottle of potion. It was ten to seven and some how Harry had slept through the entire night with only the odd murmur in his sleep and thankfully no vomiting. Maybe he really was finally over the worst of it and soon Sirius would be faced with the far less painful prospect of sending Harry back to school leaving only a grumpy werewolf for company.

"Did he sleep ok?" Lupin asked sitting down in the chair while Sirius moved to try and gently wake Harry up enough to give him his potion when the pocket watch chimed.

"Yeah, well much better than he has been." Sirius mumbled rubbing sleep out his eyes and gently shaking Harry's shoulders more.

"Bugger off I'm asleep." Harry grumbled trying to roll back over.

"No Harry, wake up, you need to drink this." Sirius replied gently as he forced Harry's head from under his pillow and attempted to pull the squirming boy up so he'd be able to drink his potion.

"It tastes horrible." Harry continued to grumble still clearly half asleep.

"Lupin's dress taste is pretty horrible as well but you still have to drink it." Sirius grumbled yanking the pillow from Harry as he tried to disappear back under it and finally getting him to sit up properly. The pocket watch chimed and Harry rolled over on to Sirius lap and opened his mouth lazily for Sirius to pour it down his neck, then after shaking his head a bit laid back down to sulk for five minuets before drifting back off to sleep.

"Well that didn't seem so bad Sirius, maybe Woolnough is going to have some good news after all later." Lupin explained as Sirius followed him across the hallway and in to the living room.

"Yeah I guess and I suppose it would be nice to get a change of room for a while." Sirius decided allowing Lupin to conjure up some breakfast for them both as Sirius started re-reading Woolnough's last list come mini questionnaire and scribbled something down he thought seemed reasonably appropriate.

Woolnough seemed overly fond of these odd little forms. He said it was an easy way of getting Sirius to remember the most important stuff and found them really useful for his work to build on however dodgy Sirius's scrawling handwriting was, even at the best of times.

The two men sat down for breakfast quietly like normal. While Lupin read the paper Sirius sat annoying his friend by reading quicker over his shoulder and making useless comments before Lupin had got to that bit, when finally Harry wondered in. He had his dressing gown on over yesterdays boxers and god only knows what t-shirt but finally he was looking a bit on the hungry side as he sat down.

"I took my potion didn't I?" He asked sitting down next to Sirius and waiting for his breakfast to appear in front of him. He knew this was an utterly lazy way to behave but he had a bit of a headache and Sirius never complained and never failed to deliver something remotely interesting to eat.

"Yeah you took it and then rolled back over to sleep.' Sirius explained flicking his wand so some healthy brown bread toast and jam appeared next to Harry's diluted apple juice.

'How do you feel this morning?" He asked as Harry started to sup his drink and Lupin suddenly became much less interested in his paper despite not having to put up with Sirius at his shoulder any more.

"My head hurts and the after taste of that potion is foul. Can you make me drink something else after it next time?" He suddenly asked quietly downing his drink and pouring more out for himself. He wasn't utterly lazy after all.

"Sure if I can. You slept right through the night you know." Sirius added watching carefully as Harry bit into his toast.

"Am I still not aloud milk?" He asked swallowing hard and having another sip of juice to help it go down.

"No afraid not, there's plenty other things you can eat for breakfast you know. At least you can still eat wheat." He added as brightly as he could pouring himself another cup of tea which badly needed some milk but he daren't conjure any up for himself and not Harry.

"I guess. What time are we going to see Woolnough?" He asked rubbing between his eyes a bit too forcefully to be comfortable.

"About half nine. You need to get some rest in the afternoon though before we go. Because he wants to spend some time talking to you again I think, now you're doing better." Sirius now started adding yet more sugar to his tea to help the taste and Lupin went back to the paper properly.

"Is Dumbledore coming again?"

"Yeah, do you fancy having a bath or something today, make you feel a bit more refreshed?" He asked as Lupin took out a pencil and started attempting the crossword. He never could finish it and always gave up after a couple of hours, only to find that in about ten minuets after he'd given up, Sirius had come along with a red ink and corrected it all just to piss him off. Even while he'd been looking after Harry Sirius had found the time to correct Lupin's mistakes.

"Yeah, I guess you didn't wash my hair did you?" He added running his hands through thick grubby hair and not even attempting to make it lie a bit better, he was sure it had gone well past any comb-able stage now.

Harry didn't know why he was bothering to worry about it. Lupin always looked shabby these days, having long since given up on making much of an effort past a shave and soap unless he was going out to see Tonks. Although Lupin had lasted out longer than Sirius, who had given up making much of an effort if it was just the three of them together a long time ago. The majority of the time he only reason he bothered to shave was because Harry complained about his scratchy face when Sirius picked him up to clean vomit off something.

Even if Harry often dozed off in the middle of a conversation or started to be sick again the three had spent quiet a lot of time together in one way or another. The novelty had now worn off for Sirius and although he was still really happy to have Harry living and sulking around the place with him, he was beginning to feel like it was normal to live with Harry been so ill all of the time.

Harry unfortunately had now lost nearly all contact with his friends at Hogwarts, since they couldn't write about anything important and Harry hadn't been in a fit enough state to go to any Quidditch matches like he wanted. In the end it was only Ginny who tried her best with the mirror to get in touch with Harry even if he was usually either asleep or quiet violently ill when-ever she managed to get through to anyone.

Tonks fortunately in an attempt to be useful still made the effort to meet her or trips into Hogsmade but as she was now living at home more than Sirius's, she never really had a lot of information for Ginny to hear. To top it off the longer Harry spent off school the more his teachers realised how hard it was going to be for him to catch up with his school work and assumed he might have to drop back a year completely which was beginning to be the general feeling through-out the Quidditch team. There was the odd hopeful voice that claimed this meant another year to watch Harry's dives on his Firebolt but was often quickly silenced by the fact that everyone much preferred to have Harry here this year and not an extra year in a few years time.

The biggest shock of interest for anyone later that week however, came when Harry and Sirius returned from Woolnough's office to find Mr Weasley had made yet another flight out to them after attempting to go home to Mrs Weasley after a week like he'd promised. Harry merely grumbled something about being tired as he'd gone into a very stubborn mood when he was talking to Woolnough so now only craved Tabasco and his bed. Unfortunately Sirius was only going to give him one of these and consequently Harry seemed to be banging things around as best he could in stubborn response.

Sirius greeted Mr Weasley as best he could but quickly poked Harry up to his bed leaving Lupin to sit in the dinning room opposite with Mr Weasley. They stayed relatively quiet until Sirius finally left Harry, comfortably fast to sleep hanging off his bed sideways like he wanted whatever Sirius said about getting his head on the pillow a bit.

"I guess it didn't go so well then?" Sirius asked a little too pointedly to be polite but Mr Weasley didn't care, he felt like being as stubborn and moody as Harry but there was no way he'd ever get away with it.

"No not really Sirius. But before I get in a god awful mood because of that banshee I have of a wife, tell me about Harry. He's far more important and seemed a little odd before and I do hope its good news you've got to tell me."

"Henry's the moody one again, but really I just think he's just really tired. Woolnough did say he was doing much better though but, well you can see for yourself what he looks like."

Sirius sighed flicking his wand so a cup of tea appeared in front of him in his favourite mug. Remus and Arthur could see for themselves what Harry looked like, his skin was waxy and thin, stretched across his cheek bones and making his eyes seem dark and dingy by comparison.

His fingers were as thin and long as spiders legs and his wrists were about as wretched looking in size. Mr Weasley had seen him looking almost like a skeleton before but now he looked even worse, Lupin was sure it was a miracle Harry could still walk by himself and secretly Sirius hoped Lilly couldn't see him like this. He hoped that some how James, where ever he was, could shield her view of her little baby boy looking so deathly and cold.

"Henry?" Mr Weasley asked curiously.

"It's Sirius's way of distinguishing between Harry's two personality's, they seem to be blending a little bit now, but when he's tired you can tell a difference by his mood swings."

"And he's often very tired." Sirius added heavily drinking deeply from his cup having guiltily added a drop of milk to it.

"We don't call him Henry ever but if you saw him switch the change is remarkable, even when he still seems like original Harry." Lupin finished explaining carefully for Arthur.

"Did Woolnough give you any indication of how much longer it'll be to fix Harry's potions?" Arthur asked mainly to Lupin who seemed at the moment a little bit more together than Sirius who was staring blankly at the table hardly moving his chest even to breath.

"Not really, he hopes it won't be more than a couple of months but he said something about needing another sign to know he's on the right road before he can know for sure. It's still really just a case of time now, for Harry to get to grips with his potion's and then Woolnough doesn't want him back at school until his put a lot more weight back on and his body can cope with normal day to day things better."

"Harry's always been quiet a slight boy though, it shouldn't take long for you to fatten him up a bit."

"Yes but Woolnough say's it's not healthy for him to be on the underweight side to start with and won't let him go back to school until Sirius has got him well into the normal bracket and heavier than he started off. He was too thin before and clearly he's very good at just letting weight drop off him, so Woolnough wants him much heavier than he used to be to compensate. Plus most of his muscles are on the weaker end of things too from a lack of doing anything, furthest he walks is to just out the front door and that isn't nearly often enough and more and more now he needs more than a little help of someone if he's even walking for himself."

"I suppose, but Sirius I can see a brighter side to all this for you." Arthur decided firmly as Sirius looked up in disbelief, he certainly couldn't see a brighter side.

"What?"

"Well once Harry's on the right set of potion's he should be as normal as he'll ever be and perfectly happy. And it'll probably take quiet a bit of time for him to fill out and get his muscles back in working order, so you'll get to spend plenty of time with a rather normal Harry doing daft things like jumping on the furniture again for exercise. I'm quiet sure that's where Charlie got his sturdy legs from, jumping up and down on his bed. He definitely got through enough of them and you look like you could do with some good old jumping on the bed too."

At this Lupin laughed and even Sirius broke into a smile, James at school was always stupidly fond of jumping up and down on his bed to get his brain working again half way through homework, so maybe he and Harry could come up with some stupid games like that to get his body back to work again. Lupin didn't care for anyone else he met much these days, accept Tonks, but he was just so glad Mr Weasley had found a way to bring some shred of hope back into Sirius's eyes.

Sirius had seen Harry jump up and down on the sofa before and he didn't half laugh with his giddy little grin when he did. This happy little memory of Sirius's involving someone far from being dead was enough to make him pull himself back together and go to sleep properly next to Harry's twitching legs for the first time in weeks.

When Lupin went to check on the two he found Sirius asleep on the camp bed with and arm and chin dangling off the side of the bed and Harry laid opposite on his own bed in near enough the same pose. After contemplating it for a few moments Lupin decided it would probably be ok and retrieving the old camera from his room, took a picture of them both and went to magically develop it while they slept.

Sticking it in Harry's photo album for him he put it with a copy of his own photo of Sirius, laid out on the sofa in just his shorts and baby Harry sleeping on his chest in his nappy. It was a copy of a picture Lilly had taken that Lupin had never yet managed to show Sirius. It was Sirius's first attempts at been a godfather looking after Harry for the night. Lilly hadn't even made it down the road to dinner before rushing back to sit in the kitchen and check on them. James thought she was been daft but after seeing Sirius so pleased by how well he looked after Harry no-one had the heart to tell him he had hardly been alone with Harry for longer than half an hour.

"Harry, Harry, do you remember me? It's Sirius." Sirius explained gently from the top of the stairs as he looked wearily up at Harry. He was about twelve foot away and had blasted the heavy banister from the top of the stairs that went up into the rafters.

Leaning sideways in his sitting pose Harry was hanging on to part of the opening, panting, sweating and in very great danger of going completely out of control. He'd taken a dizzy turn on the landing after Sirius had helped him up the stairs and after magically throwing his godfather several meters backwards down the landing, he'd half crawled, half scrambled to where he was now and got stuck.

"Make it stop!" Harry shouted tears running down his face and more than just a suicidal glint in his eyes, as he looked down at the drop he was wavering above.

"Harry I can try and make it stop if you let me get you down from there."

"NO, MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" Harry bellowed even louder shuffling around in his seat a bit as he hung on to the sides tightly.

"Harry take a deep breath.' Sirius explained carefully as he looked around for what he could do, he didn't even have his wand. Harry had got frightened earlier when he saw Sirius holding it out and some how had managed to stick it to ceiling in his bedroom so it was safe out of everyone's reach. Unfortunately unlike Harry, Sirius wasn't very good at doing magic without his wand.

'Harry tell me what you want to stop, what's the matter, tell me what it is so I can help you?" Sirius tried, looking up at Harry's face and trying his best to keep the panic out his voice.

"My head hurts." He groaned.

"I know Harry, but sitting up there is only going to make it worse." Sirius explained gently.

"And I feel sick, I hate feeling sick, I'm fed up of it, all I ever do is feel sick!" Harry explained stubbornly while Sirius tried to move around and see if there was anyway he could reach Harry by climbing on the chest of draws.

Unfortunately as he soon came aware of, he wouldn't be able to reach even on his toes, and if Harry fell, he was going straight down the centre of the stairwell most likely making it right to the very bottom of the house in one deadening swoop. So far there was nothing Sirius would be able to do about it.

"Harry I'm gonna shift this so it's easier to talk to you ok, I'm coming up closer." Sirius knew he had to do something, so got behind the chest of draws and pushed it over as far as he could towards Harry and carefully trying his best not to look down, stood up on it so he was now only about five foot away but still, too far to be able to do much other than talk to Harry.

"Sirius I hate it! I HATE it! I HATE BEING SICK!" Harry shouted down at Sirius who was trying his best to understand what sort of mood Harry was in and weather or not he had it in him to let go of the sides and slide himself off his perch.

"I know Harry, I understand you don't like it, but it won't be for much longer now, you'll be better again soon so you won't be sick anymore."

"I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be well, I want to go back to school and play Quidditch!" Harry complained tiredly, tears still steaming down his face.

"I know Harry. Well we can go see Woolnough tomorrow if you want, he may be able to stop you from feeling so sick. He might be able to make you better. But you have to let me get you down now so we can go see him safely, together." Sirius explained seeing Harry's face slowly resolve on something.

"Ok, I'm coming down now!" Harry decided shuffling forward in his seat and rubbing at his cheeks to wipe some of the tears away, he knew the drop was below him but he also assumed Sirius was too, so he could just slip off and Sirius would catch him.

"No Harry, wait a few moments while I find a way to reach you!" Sirius tried not to shout looking around for something to help him.

"No, I want to come down now!" Harry decided letting go of the side to rub his head a bit more and scrunch his eyes shut. Without much more warning, Harry slipped forward as he finally past out cold, falling down through the gap between Sirius and the stairs leading up to the little landing he was stood on.

"HARRY!" He yelled suddenly as he saw helplessly his godchild fall down in front of him and pass out of sight, Sirius could barely move before finally, he heard the distinct sound of something crunching together below and the startled yell of Tonks as she started onto the stairs.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter thirty five - 'You slept with the job Tonks!'

"Oh, Charlie what are you doing here?" Percy asked curiously, sitting up on the sofa as his slightly older brother walked lazily into the little flat.

"Well I was kind of stopping over for a few days. Fleur let me in about an hour ago and Bill's just gone off to do something with dad I think."

"Err, where you sleeping?"

"On sofa, why, what you doing here anyway?"

"I'm sleeping on the sofa, I've been here a while, since I lost me job. This is my kipping spot, go piss off somewhere else. Fleur isn't going to let us both stop. Bill isn't that good in tha' sack." He complained sitting down on the sofa and whacking his younger brother who merely whacked him back.

"Actually William is, but you 'is quiet right, there is no way I am going to be putting up with you both 'ere.' She paused to flick her long hair out her face then continued a little more pleasantly.

'Even if you're both actually rather useful some times. The temptation for Molly to come walking in is just too much, I will not risk it so you will just 'ave to go!"

"Oh so you're kicking us out then?" Percy asked sadly looking over to Charlie who judging by his slightly scruffy appearance probably needed the sofa just as much as he did.

"No, my William is too nice for his own good and would happily let you both stop. 'Owever!' She began forcefully standing in front of them both with a pan in one hand and her wand in the other.

'I am not! So as a compromise I'm going to let one of you slee'p on the sofa and the other can 'piss 'off back to your mothers. I really don't care which one it is as you are both very annoying, and in any case, o'whoever is staying, will be leaving tonight because 'ee is coming home soon and I don't want you ruining 'our evening again like last night, Percy!" She snapped then smiled before quickly rushing back to the stove to finish cooking a tea for two before something looking in danger of bubbling over. It didn't.

"Huh?" Charlie asked a little confused by Fleur's extra odd manners. Not that she wasn't always odd, it was just he'd never seen her do anything that he could remotely consider a natural blush.

"Walked in on em at it like, well like Bill does and she wasn't too happy about it!" Percy explained grabbing his rucksack and checking everything was still in it alright.

"Oh, so she's kicking us out in the cold so Bill can have hot steamy sex all night long. Again!" Charlie complained bitterly jealous of his older brother and even the pleasure of seeing his younger brother in just as bad a situation as he was didn't help much.

"Yes I am. O'whoever's stopping can come back tomorrow at about half past 'eleven but I'll probably be kicking you out quiet often." She explained coming back with two smelly pairs of shoes held at arms length as she dropped them in the lads laps.

"Err, I think we might have to brave mother tonight Perc?" Charlie whispered, picking up his trainers and holding them in one hand bag in the other.

"Really, coz I was kind of hoping to get away from her for a bit." He sighed heavily.

"Yeah well do what I do. Get in really late and sneak up to Bill's old room then sleep through till late on, then, when she goes out to hang the washing up sneak out the front door while she's not looking." He explained quietly.

"That never works?" Percy asked completely flabbergasted by the thought.

"No, not really but hay, it's worth a try. She can't catch us both now can she?" He explained in his stupidly annoying optimistic way.

"Yeah I guess but who's gonna go home and who's gonna get to stop here."

"Err, might have to be alternative nights?" Charlie sighed sombrely, heading to the door with his shoes off which was being held open elegantly by Fleur.

"Oh hello. What ya doing here?" Bill asked arriving back with a bag of shopping surprised to see his two younger brothers putting there shoes on in the outside hall.

"Err, Charlie's taking me to the err, pub. Aren't you?" Percy explained hitting his brother in the leg from behind and smiling forcefully.

"Yeah we'll probably be out all night so don't stop up." He added seeing Fleur's dangerous warning look from behind Bill's back. If only he knew the things she did to organise pleasant evenings in together and what it cost the rest of them, Charlie sighed enviously.

"Oh well don't spend too much money, I aint lending either of ya any more until at least one of ya finds a job." He explained leaning away from Fleur quietly as she pulled her pinafore off and put the food out ready for Bill.

"Fine we won't, err, bye Bill."

"Yeah bye Bill." Percy quickly added as he finally got his shoes on and headed down towards the stairs.

"What you got sacked?" Charlie asked as they headed towards an empty muggle ally both with a rucksack of a few clothes each on there backs, it wasn't quiet all they owned but it was all they seemed to need or be able to use at the moment.

"Not exactly, I'm been redistributed to another bit of the ministry after being given a few weeks un-paid off. I should get another job though because they want me quiet but still, the pay will be crap, the job will be crap and I'm never gonna get my half of the mortgage back off Penelope.' He sighed.

'If I'm lucky, she's packed all my stuff up by now in suitcases so I can collect them soon. Apparently I have to wait for an owl from her mother, before I'm allowed any more than a hundred yards of my own sodding house." He sighed again heavily, showing just how fed up he was with life.

"You're looking really quiet dreadful Percy, you sure you're up to a few days of mum's err, temper. She's not got any better since you left and well, to be honest she's got much worse since Christmas. Ginny keeps refusing to reply to any of her letters and stuff. Apart from arguing back she didn't say a word over Christmas to her."

"I know, well I haven't got anywhere else to go and I'm desperate enough to put up with it, and miserable enough to think about something else when she's talking to me."

"Yeah, Bill told me what happened with Penelope, it's a shame, you'd have made a nice dad. Well, not as nice as Bill but still, better than me, Fred, George and Ron anyway." He explained positively as they started along the driveway to the Burro.

"Thanks, do you think they're in?" He wondered looking up at the half shut curtains over dark empty rooms and clearly bolted shut front door.

"No they've got err, stuff to do tonight so they'll probably be out quiet late. We could easy nick some dinner from the panty and crawl into a bed. Mum won't notice I'm sure." He explained pulling out a key his father had given them all in case of emergency to unlock the kitchen door. Mr Weasley never wanted one of his kids to have to hang around outside waiting to be let in, it wasn't safe and he couldn't bare to worry about them all. It was just too much for one man to cope with.

"Err, Arthur did you remember to lock the door properly before you went out tonight?" Tonks asked seeing the half turned key in the other side of the door.

"Yes of course, I never forget something like that." He replied quickly pulling back from the front door to look carefully through the window.

"That's not where I left them." Mrs Weasley quickly hissed peering through the door at a two knives left out on the table as Podmore came striding over.

"What's the matter, we should get inside, its late?" He whispered.

"We think someone's in the house." Tonks replied quickly pulling up her hood and yanking out her wand as they moved in front of the Weasley's.

"Do you think we should call on the others?" Mrs Weasley whispered quietly hiding behind her husband.

"No it'll be ok, Arthur's far from useless in his own house." Tonks replied as Podmore nodded in agreement.

"Molly stay out here, we're going to go have a look." Arthur explained firmly, pulling his own wand out and carefully unlocking the door.

"What, no Arthur, you're not going in there it could be anybody?" She shrieked as quietly as she could.

"It could be just Charlie again but it'll be best to check, I thought he'd been sleeping on Bill's floor and he usually gives me warning if he's coming home for a bit."

"Warning?" Mrs Weasley snapped back as it became quiet clear to the other two that Charlie never gave his mother any such thing as warning.

"Not now Molly, wait here." Arthur snapped turning the handle slowly so the door creaked steadily open.

Spanning out slowly the two aura's and Arthur started on the ground floor and steadily and (surprisingly quietly for Tonks) snuck through the house and up the stairs to start checking the bedrooms.

The first floor was clear but upon reaching the second Podmore and Tonks clearly heard the sound of two rustling noises from two separate bedrooms. Taking a door each as Arthur stopped by the stairs watching on, they silently opened one each and found a rather amusing yet surprising sight.

Yanking the sheet back in the old hardly used room of Percy's, Podmore found none other than Percy fast to sleep, in the bed and after grumbling a bit, he yanked the sheets back over his shoulders and continued to snooze in case it was his mother. However surprised and relieved he was, he came back out to find Tonks already pushing the other open before he could stop her.

"Arrgh piss off I'm asleep." Charlie yelled as Tonks flicked the lights on and saw to her horror, Charlie completely naked under a rather flimsy looking sheet before turning on her heel and rushing out the room. This was accompanied by far too many flashes of mental images passing though her head, mainly to do with what Charlie was surprisingly well practiced at naked in and quiet often out of bed.

"Ya could have told us they were here?!" She snapped hotly when she'd made it down the stairs with Arthur, looking highly flustered and stumbling on the bottom steps with her long robes.

"I didn't know and Charlie usually comes with us if he's stopping in his old room and well, Percy's not stepped foot in the house in over a year now!" Mr Weasley explained coming into the kitchen and trying his best to apologise to Tonks, knowing full well Charlie was always a bit lax about wearing anything in fact in bed since he was about five and judging by Tonks's pink cheeks she probably got an eyeful of something she didn't really want to see.

"Well, never mind, I suppose if you didn't know, we can't be too carefully." Tonks grumbled pouring herself a very large, cold, glass of water in the hopes her cheeks hadn't flashed too red and she'd be back to normal by the time she got to see Remus later.

After this she was heading home for a few hours kip and a change of clothes before safely, before dawn, she'd promised to sneak into Grimmauld place to spend some time with Remus and Sirius and the still rather ill Harry on her day off. The explanation soon got out partly from Podmore's sniggers as to what had happened, Molly was just trying to start on her soothing over baring mothering role. When Charlie, (now thankfully) fully dressed came down stairs to see him in the hopes he'd get fed some more. Percy however had decided, sleeping and pretending to be might be the best way to pass as many hours as he could without actually having to speak to his mother.

"Oh err, hello Tonks." He smiled weakly, looking nervously over at Tonks sat down unfortunately with his mother, Mrs Weasley missed the difficult looks between the two as did Arthur and quickly got up rushing over towards Charlie, not quiet sure weather to chid or fuss over him.

Neither of them were quiet a happy prospect for Charlie but Podmore, had finally realised something that he'd been suspicious of for quiet a while. Taking her by the arm he pulled Tonks to her feet and headed over to the door.

"We have to go now Weasleys, I need to see to something before I go to work this morning." He explained firmly.

"Oh ok, bye then Podmore, Tonks." Arthur replied but Podmore never gave Tonks the chance to speak as he'd dragged her out the door closed it behind him and they were hiding in the garage before Tonks really had a chance to think properly.

"You slept with him?" He hissed quietly as Tonks barely had chance to register why she was standing in a junk infested garage with another aura.

"What? Err...what?" Tonks stumbled out quickly stopping herself from saying anything else.

"Don't lie, I've been watching you ages, your always quiet odd around him and you never leave Remus alone in the room whenever he's around, and you were still blushing before he even came down stairs just then, when really you should have had plenty time to calm down."

"What does it matter, it was ages ago?"

"It still affects you now!" He explained firmly.

"I'm just embarrassed sometimes that's all. It doesn't affect anything else I do!" She snapped back quietly.

"When the hell did this happen anyway?" He asked firmly, sure she hadn't done anything too wrong, Tonks figured she best cough up to Podmore.

"When Moody said I could look in to him, make sure he was alright."

"Well no wonder you got such a good view of him. We all thought you'd slipped something in his drink and were covering for you. There was no way you'd be that good as to go though Bill as well."

"I wanted to look good."

"You don't work to look good Tonks!"

"I know that, but I wanted you all to see that I wasn't a big screw up all the time."

"Oh yeah and hot steamy sex on the bathroom floor was just a by-product of a rather convenient situation."

"It wasn't on the bathroom floor. And anyway, I didn't break any rules and I got the job done."

"YOU SLEPT WITH THE JOB TONKS!" He hissed quietly.

"Oh and you've never done that have you!" Tonks replied sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"No I've never done anything as daft as that." He replied firmly, quiet sure Tonks didn't know anything that didn't make him look squeaky clean.

"No of course you haven't, apart from that little time when you decided you'd sample a blow job or two in the back rooms of that Passion Fruit Joint before arresting the manager!" Tonks hissed back.

"You knew about that?!" He suddenly gulped.

"Of course I knew about it. You weren't that good, I wiped that girls memory a bit so she wouldn't go and blab in her statement. What did you think you were entertaining enough to keep her quiet? She was going to sell you out for thirty gallons."

"She was? The little slut! I paid forty for that!" Podmore exclaimed crossly.

"Now keep your trap shut about this and I'll keep me trap shut about that." Tonks finished evenly.

"Fine, but I've got one more to make us more even!" Podmore put in quickly determined to have more on Tonks than she had on him it was only safe.

"What, I haven't got anything else to hide?!" Tonks replied confident in her secrets.

"Oh really, what about the time, quiet recently as it happens, when you turned up nearly three hours late for work and collapsed from exhaustion!" He explained watching carefully to see Tonks reaction.

"What about it?" Tonks replied as calmly as she could.

"You weren't tired coz you'd been working too hard, you were tired coz you spent all night and all probably all morning having hot rampant sex with Remus Lupin! My cousin was a werewolf too and he was a right rampant thing sometimes. Could keep going for hours and hours and hours when he was in his heat. But then, he always paid for it afterwards. Remus was quiet off for quiet a while afterwards wasn't he? Past out in the middle of an order meeting didn't he? Practically bed ridden I heard for days. It was for the same reason you did Tonks! Too much hot werewolf sex and not enough sleep!"

"How the hell did you find out about that?!" Tonks hissed shocked that anyone could guess her dirty little secret and quiet sure Remus hadn't mentioned anything to anyone about her.

Although as she became increasingly aware, out of most the order, other than Sirius and Arthur, Podmore was probably the one person he did talk to regularly and could possibly mention her in a manly chatty way.

"I've seen his sneaky looks at you, he may be as subtle as hell but he still checks you out when you deliberately offer up a view for him. And so does Charlie for that matter and usually gets a slap from his brother for it too! There that makes us even. Now you toodle of home for a bit while I go get ready for work. And I don't want to hear another thing said about that time. Otherwise I tell Molly Weasley she's been offering up the wrong son to you!" He hissed quietly opening the (car-less) garage door and checking the coast was clear.

When she got home the first thing Tonks really wanted was a wash, preferably a long cold shower. Climbing the stairs she grabbed her things from her room and slipped into the bathroom. Placing a silencing charm on the door she turned the taps on and stripped off before climbing into the cool bath. Her mother had already been for her mid-night wee, so it was quiet alright to lay in the bath for a while.

Tonks didn't really have time for a proper sleep now, all she could do was dose, so at three in the morning she climbed out the bath, dried off, pulled on some clean clothes and tidied up after herself.

Heading out the house and walking for a while in the cold air taking a few breaths as she did, Tonks appereated from a side ally near a busy Liverpool street, after walking carefully down that for a while blending in she slipped down another alleyway and apperated to the safest spot near Sirius's house. Slipping through the night she carefully opened the door and was slightly surprised to find it unblocked.

Remus must be up and about already or someone must have just entered the house. Closing the door behind her quietly, she could hear someone rushing about muttering spells quickly above her and another voice yelling up at the top of the house as she turned around. First she looked down the hall but then looked up to see Harry's limp body tumberling down the centre of the stairs into a simple large magical net stretched across the gap, two floors up, barely held in place by Lupin as Harry flopped into it.

"Remus what happened? How did he fall?!" Tonks asked rushing over and up the stairs as she suddenly heard the distinct sob from Sirius much higher up as he jumped on to the floor and forced himself to move over and look at what had become of Harry's little body.

"It's ok Sirius I got him. But you'll have to help me get him down."

"Oh thank god you caught him! Is he awake?" Sirius cried out rushing down the stairs to Remus and relieved enough to hug anything even Molly at that very moment. Reaching over with Tonks they grabbed hold of Harry's shoulders and legs and hoisted him out the net and onto the stairs where Sirius could hang onto him tightly.

"I heard you shouting and I could see there was no way you'd be able to reach him so started stringing this up just in case he jumped off."

"Jumped off what?" Tonks suddenly asked noting just how close to being hysterical a normal person would be if they were Sirius. He wouldn't let go of Harry as his limp limbs laid out in his arms. He was still ever so thin and hardly capable of doing much jumping at all.

"How did he even get up there in the first place?" Remus continued looking down at Sirius as he gently stroked Harry's face.

"He, err, he climbed up the ladder and then blew it up. I couldn't follow him and then finally, he wanted to come down, he couldn't see and I hope... I hope he thought I'd be able to catch him, because, he just sort of slid out the hole." Sirius sighed checking Harry hadn't hurt himself in the fall and making a blanket appear from his bed as soon as he saw Harry shiver slightly in his sagging trousers and thin baggy t-shirt that used to be fitted.

"Do you want to get him back up to his room and we'll err, put things back together?" Lupin explained leaning over Sirius's shoulder and touching it softly. He could see his friend was still visibly shaking inside at the thought he'd lost Harry to this mad outburst like so many he'd had recently.

Only last week did Harry forget completely who Sirius was and tried to fight him off as he thought he'd been captured by death eaters or something and before that, he'd been convinced Sirius was Lilly and Remus was Sirius and shouted horribly at Remus because he frightened him. And he couldn't even remember who James would be.

"Yeah, ok. Err, can, can you put some more permanent, err, I don't want to risk him falling down the stairs again?" Sirius explained standing up and lifting Harry into his arms.

"Of course, I can stick some child barriers up on the landing so he can't run off like that again." Lupin explained, looking sadly at Sirius's miserable face, Harry had been doing so well yesterday afternoon. He was talking about school normally for a while until Sirius found out he had a horrible buzzing in his head and it was steadily getting too much to cope with.

"Ok, well I'll take him back upstairs. Will you be around tomorrow to take him to Woolnough's?"

"Yes of course. You go put him back in bed and get laid out for a nap next to him. He must be worn out by now surely."

"I can't count on it!" Sirius replied starting slowly up the stairs to the mainly used landing and kicking past what was left of Harry's door laid him out on his bed with his favourite blanket.

"I honestly have no idea at the minuet what caused that, only that it wasn't what he intended and was purely an accident." Woolnough sighed at his desk after Sirius had finished explaining what had happened on the stairs for the benefit of Woolnough and Dumbledore. Harry had brought his pillow with him and after laying it down on Sirius's lap, had curled his head and arms comfortably on it and was now fast to sleep like he had been for the past half an hour.

"He's been really sleepy since, it's hard to get him to stay awake long enough to eat, he just drops off half way through his food." Sirius sighed lightly so not as to move much and wake Harry up as he slept peacefully. Not that it would anyway, Harry was out like a log at the minuet and likely to be so for hours and hours if he could.

"Well it's obviously the potion causing that, it's got quiet a strong sedative in it. But I just can't understand why the headaches. If anything I was expecting it was that he'd fall asleep a lot and be a bit too sensitive to things like bright light and loud noises but that was it."

"Yeah, he won't have half the lights on when he's awake, he said it makes him feel sick."

"Did he just eat what you gave him?" Woolnough wondered as Sirius tried his best not to be tetchy that he was repeating himself.

"He only ate what I put in his mouth. It was just lucky Lupin woke up when he did." Sirius mumbled again still in a small state of shock. Up until now he'd never allowed himself to think about the possibility he may lose Harry forever because of it.

"It was, but hopefully we've already sorted out Harry's suicidal instinct and he's still doing magic by accident so he may have made his own way to safety just as a reaction to falling. Though I wouldn't test the theory ever. Always assume he won't Sirius in case he suddenly changes his mind for some reason.' It was hard to imagine that sleeping form in front of him the almost angelic lips was so ruthlessly causing such a headache for Woolnough.

The mind had always been quiet a logical thing for him, a series of cause and effects that you simply had to de-code and he enjoyed the challenge. But Harry, he was literally a class of his own, some times he played by the cause and effects rule and sometimes he felt like doing something for no apparent reason just to confuse matters. On other occasions Woolnough was sure he liked to confuse matters further by twisting and tying the linking logical lines of cause and effect in to knots just to be awkward.

If it wasn't for the very strict patient confidentiality, Woolnough was sure he had enough notes from Harry to fill at least three books and gave him a whole knew way of looking at how people worked, and they hadn't even reached the end yet, weather Harry was to get over this or not.

Woolnough was proud of what he'd learned through Harry and had finally found the answer to that age old question of what had triggered the same effect in the Longbottoms as in another of Woolnough's patients, David Wollerton who had gone mad after seeing something truly horrific happen to his wife despite there being no magic involved.

Up until now everyone had assumed it was a different part of the brain that caused madness from stress to what had happened to the Longbottoms. Of course the sad realisation Woolnough often had, was that out of all his patients, the worst effected were in some way directly related back to Voldermort one way or another. Surely someone like that should never have been given the chance to get so evil, he should have been stopped sooner. But as he was well aware, it was too late and a waste of time thinking about what should have been done in the past.

'Does he still only feel safe when he's around certain objects? Last time you said he never wanted to leave a room unless he had a particular blanket with him."

"Yeah that's still the case.' Sirius sighed looking down at Harry as he twitched his nose slightly, Sirius knew what this meant and was checking to see how Harry's hands were, he didn't half have sharp nails sometimes. When he looked up though, he saw Woolnough's slightly confused face.

'It's stuffed into the pillow case, I think it makes him feel too warm now. Err, I think he's going to change again." Sirius warned watching Harry's twitching nose. After a few seconds, he stretched out slowly and rolling his neck around changed steadily into a cat before shuffling a bit on Sirius's lap and resting him mouth on his paws went back to sleep.

He was stretched out now with his front legs on Sirius's lap and his back two on his own chair with his tail, occasionally flicking back and forth in his own twitching way.

"I still can't believe you let him learn how to do that?" Woolnough asked with a slightly shocked smile.

"It runs in the family." Sirius explained calmly stroking the back of Harry's ears for him. Sirius was never quiet sure if Harry even recognised he was doing it but it calmed Sirius to stroke the back of his ears as much as it calmed him when someone would give his dog head a bit of a scratch.

"Oh I know that, I'd love to work out why people chose there animals and get me hands on what goes through your head sometimes. And I know perfectly well how closely it runs in the family. But Harry told me he doesn't want me looking into you unless you get really sick." Woolnough explained casually showing more of his rather odd curious personality that loved pulling things to pieces to try and see how they went back together again.

Dumbledore knew this and was often reminded of a time when as a pupil of Hogwarts, young Weatherly Woolnough had pulled a book sorting device to pieces to see how it worked out which book went into what pile after a short time working as a library assistant. The only reason he was there was because he could never get enough books out at once and liked to read constantly everything and anything when he had a spare minuet.

"He doesn't?" Sirius wondered, sure there was nothing that weird about him. Sure, he had a few bad habits, but Remus didn't complain that loudly about them anymore.

"No, he said it's not fair that you would get to be normal when he isn't. Seems to like you more for being odd and so I'm not to help you behave more err, rationally."

"I am rational!" Sirius answered a little hotly feeling a bit like a naughty child again.

"Well I told him just a few twitches in your diet and it'll sort out that pesky ADAH you have but he won't have it, seems to like you just as you are, irrational, moody, awkward and all."

"I still haven't worked out what that is." Sirius sighed as Woolnough noticed Dumbledore's slightly amused look as Sirius absentmindedly scratched behind Harry's cat ears some more.

How the hell was he supposed to know if he was nuts or not, it was hard enough trying to keep on top of Harry's weird behaviour without worrying about his own? Sirius was sure it was unfair of Woolnough to scoff at him like this because he only ever did it when Harry was asleep or not listening. Therefore it must be something that Harry wouldn't like to hear and as far as Sirius was concerned, if you cared about Harry you shouldn't do things that might possibly upset him.

"Does he often do that in his sleep?" Woolnough asked gesturing towards Harry's furry ears.

"Yeah more than when he's awake. But I don't think he's found a use exactly for it when he's awake." Sirius explained softly moving his hand back away from Harry's ears now.

"Well I suppose that makes sense and it doesn't exactly effect his behaviour. He's still exactly the same weird Harry when he's like that as to when he looks human. Now I think we're going to have to send him cold turkey again and then start him on this. I hope it works to be honest. After my last err, shot in the dark I was feeling really quiet ashamed by how bad it turned out and now after this week. Well best to move on again I think."

"How long do I give him to go cold turkey?" Sirius asked rubbing his eyes a little now.

"Nine days should do it. I know it's quiet along time but I really don't want this and the last to clash because it will cause no end of troubles if it does. Make sure you soak his tooth brush properly again just before you start him on the new batch. I know it sounds picky but I really don't want this to get a chance to cross wires even just a little bit in his saliva."

"Ok I understand. Any changes in what I try and get him to eat?"

"Err, not particularly, though he will probably need more water over the next few days so keep getting him to drink it and make sure he passes it regularly otherwise he'll end up doing it involuntarily in his sleep and I know how much he hates it." Woolnough explained plainly as Sirius was painfully reminded of the humiliated tears he got from Harry the first time he woke up after wetting the bed with Sirius laid on top of the sheets next to him.

"Yeah that more than being sick most the time." Sirius sighed. Personally he preferred it when Harry wet himself to when he was sick on himself. Partly because it was much easier to clean and partly because it was far less destructive than having him heave up his stomach contents. After all people were supposed to piss everyday not puke.

"Well unless there's something more either of you want to add I have nothing else I need to see to. I've got some more of his blood and until he's gone cold turkey and you've started him on that next batch there's not much I can do so there isn't much point in you coming back until he's had his first two days of it."

"Ok, we will come back then." Dumbledore decided as he stood up pulled his wand out and flicked it over Harry so he turned back into a skinny boy still fast to sleep. Slowly Sirius tried to wake him up. He managed to get Harry on to his feet but his eyes were still closed and he was hanging on to Sirius as he near enough slept standing up.

"How are things with the ministry?" Sirius asked quickly aware Dumbledore might rush off again as soon as he'd seen Harry safely back to the order HQ.

"Stale mate I'm afraid. They know he's not at school. They know he's ill with something and they know he's not at this hospital. I believe they think I've hidden him in some remote muggle hospital and they seem to be working through systematically, starting with those closest to Harry's home. I've had to step in twice recently to stop them from forcing information out of his aunt and uncle. His cousin is at school still most the time so I've posted someone near by to watch over him just in case. If they had any idea the problems being caused over them I'm quiet sure they would be quiet terrified."

"Hmm. Well I'm not sure they deserve it." Sirius decided bitterly, but knew better than to comment on Harry's aunt and uncle too much.

"They are his only family Sirius and well connected to Harry however little they know about it. Scrimgeour needs only his aunt or his cousin's blood to do a locator spell and the moment he steps out of the building with you, they would be able to trace him within a close enough distance to get you both."

"Which is why I destroy all my samples as soon as I am done with them and consequently, need new drops every time I test something." Woolnough sighed as Sirius held Harry up with his arm and picked the cloak and pillow up under his other arm.

"It is time to leave now I believe. Sirius if you help me get Harry nearer to the door I'm sure I'll be able to manage with him from there." Dumbledore explained as Sirius eventually past the standing, sleeping form of Harry over to the rather strong headmaster who managed to support Harry too easily to be happy about it.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-six - 'But it worked, he was ok!'

"But it worked, he was ok and I can't see why he's so sick now? If it worked once then it should do it again unless there's a logical explanation for it. There has to be an answer, even Harry has an answer to everything, I know he's not just being awkward this time and unless he's making himself sick just for attention then he shouldn't change. But even then he would be doing it for a reason." Woolnough ranted frustrated as he paced up and down his room.

Sirius, Harry, Dumbledore and Lupin had left over an hour ago after a rather difficult meeting. They were so close to the answer and after two days of him getting settled into the potion and then a further three days where he rested and sat up in bed reading (well looking at pictures) he was fine. Then he'd decided he was well enough to get up washed and dressed and sat and ate a meal with both Lupin and Sirius. Then he went to bed that night and within fifteen minuets of laying down perfectly fine he started complaining of stomach ache and was vomiting within ten minuets.

The situation was unbearable for everyone involved. Try as he might Woolnough could simply not understand why it had suddenly stopped working and why Harry would suddenly turn so fowl and in the mean time, he just could not sleep for thinking of it. He'd even gone so far as to push appointments around slightly so as to spread them out more so he could have more time to concentrate on Harry.

To top it off he was soon expected to have another long set of meeting with the Ministry to discuss his budgeting system. As far he could see, there was nothing wrong with it and as far as they could see he was wasting money on giving patients the correct set of potions to help them rather than the cheapest potions available. Granted he was occasionally about five gallons over a month but really, five gallons was nothing compared to the hundreds some of the other departments went over by.

When he heard his little grandfather clock chime two in the corner of his office he accepted it was probably time to give in for the night. He double checked his fire places were completely out he closed the door on his work room and after double checking his office door was secure he pulled his trousers and shirt off and laid down on the bed off his office.

Within ten minuets though he realised his head was swimming so much he would hardly be able to sleep so soon got up to make himself some herbal tea to help. It was good wholesome tea, similar to what his grandmother would make but without either the six sugars or the occasional hallucinating trips, that although mild, sometimes occurred when she got her leaves mixed up.

She was an old hippy before her time Weatherly was sure, but he loved her to pieces and was often hurt by hard his father had taken it when he heard the news of his mothers death. She'd died all alone in her big old family house with no one to care for her and was found two days later when the family had finally agreed she should be put in a proper old persons home. Old Mr Weatherly Woolnough had never been the same after that, and consequently died of a stroke not quiet two years later.

But that was years ago and other than his little old dear mum who lived with her fifteen budgies and younger sister who cared for her, Weatherly was quiet alone. His mother had never forgiven him for refusing to marry and have children, he always said his work was too important when he was young and now he was older he was sure he lack the exuberance to go out on the pull as it was called these days.

After giving in completely to Harry, Sirius had stopped forcing the potions down Harry's neck and consequentially he was in full on cold turkey within three and a half days and Sirius had decided this was by far the worse time to watch. This was what deep down, Harry was really like, there was nothing effecting him, no drugs, no magic, no potions, as far as Sirius could see this was pure Harry and the sight of him laid on the landing floor twitching in a fit yet again was almost too much to bare.

Lupin was there for support, mainly for Sirius as there was very little he could do to help Harry. All Sirius could really do was keep cleaning him up, try and calm him down when he gets frightened and let him hug up to Sirius as he cried his eyes out at what was frightening him. By the end of the forth day Harry had wept and wailed, fitted and screamed, thrown up and wet himself, kicked and screamed himself both horse and exhausted. He was so tiered now and so weak, all he could do was lay on the bed gently sobbing his heart out, his body too limp to even support his own weight.

Sirius was forced to do absolutely everything for him and inside Harry where things still firmly registered, he absolutely hated it, further to the surface though Harry was reduced to almost mindless rambling often in parsletounge as that seemed the only method of communication he could manage to string a sentence of words together in. The trouble was there was no-one else who could understand him and this only served to get everyone a little more frustrated by the situation. Pure basic Harry was not a sight for the faint hearted or anyone other than Sirius he felt.

"Hay you three, sorry I'm late?" Tonks explained stepping through the rickety room to reach the scruffy bed and boxs, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were sat on. The Shrieking Shack hadn't changed much since the last time Ron and Hermione had slipped down here to come face to face with Sirius and discover the truth about him.

The only difference was that there was more dust and another couple of weeds had slipped there way through the floorboards in the downstairs rooms. The three had slipped off under Harry's cloak to meet Tonks and Remus in the hopes of getting more information about Harry but so far they'd had to wait half an hour for Tonks to finally arrive and Remus hadn't joined her.

"Oh don't worry. We've got nowt better to do anyway!" Ron sighed slightly glad he wasn't laid on the old bed with a broken leg this time.

"Oh well. Anyway, how is things at Hogwarts are you all doing ok?" She started, pulling over a box, carefully turning it on end so not as to make too much noise and sitting down as comfortably as she could.

"It's ok, but we miss Harry. Is he getting any better yet and when will he come back to school?" Ginny pushed in quickly not interested in pleasantries about Hogwarts. Ron did at first think she was being a bit rude but after he'd seen her in tears not long ago because she missed Harry so much, he actually quiet agreed with her. Hogwarts was nothing without him.

He missed Harry a lot too and wanted more than passing his potions homework to get some sort of contact out of him. Tonks however merely sighed heavily, this was why she wanted Remus to come with her today, she didn't have anything nice to say and at least with him she would feel a little bit more comfortable about telling them what she could.

"I, well, to be perfectly honest and I'm only saying this because at least you'd be able to understand and then you won't fret in blind ignorance. And remember your mother doesn't want me too tell any of you this, so Sirius automatically said I should but. But, well, I'd be very surprised at the moment if Harry came back much before Easter, maybe not even then it's hard to say but he's a long way off being able to come back to school yet. He's really not very well at the moment."

"Easter!" They all whispered hoarsely back at her.

"I know well. I know it's awful and I know you miss him and trust me, he misses you too but I just don't want to fob you off with nice little stories about him being loads better when really he isn't. He's not well at all and we're starting to get more than a little worried about him. Woolnough's not going to give up though, he's still going with the Longbottom's so he's certainly not going to give up on Harry either. And before you get all upset too, it's not as if there's no hope it's just. Harry's hit a plateau and they're really struggling to work out what will be best to do next. He will be ok in the end though, I'm sure he's going to get through this it just looks like it's going to take quiet a long time that's all.' Tonks sighed taking a deep breath as she did, it hadn't been much easier spitting it all out quickly but at least it was over and done with quicker.

'I'm sorry you three, I just don't know what else to say to make you feel any better that's all. Even Remus is struggling to keep Sirius's spirits up these days and he's well. You know what he's like don't you?" Tonks finished then looked at the floor as the three friends sat in stunned silence. She really didn't know how to break the news to the three friends but hopefully her honesty might have helped matters, if not now, in the long room.

Ron went blank and stared at the floor, Hermione looked to Ron for some sort of comfort but was soon convinced that he too was really struggling to take the information in. Ginny however did what everyone felt like doing if they ever saw Harry or heard how bad he got recently, after a short pause she burst in to tears and buried her face in her hands. Tonks quickly moved over to the mangy bed Ginny was sat on and rapped her arms around her.

"But why does he have to get so sick though, he wasn't so bad before was he? And why now, you said Dumbledore had fixed what the matter was with him over the summer. He was better after that night with Dumbledore wasn't he."

"I know, I know. And he was better afterwards but Dumbledore just didn't fix it quiet right. There was more too it than he realised and it took such a long time for Harry to even realise there was something the matter with him."

"But why does he have to be so sick. Why can't he just get to be normal like everyone else?"

"Ginny he's not ever going to be like everyone else. That's the one thing Woolnough always points out. He won't be normal, but if he was it wouldn't be him would it. You wouldn't care so much about him if he was just as boring as everyone else. He will get better but he'll be just a bit different, we don't know how but that's something your just going to have to get used too eventually. He'll just be quirky little Harry." Tonks soothed stroking at the back of Ginny's head and passing her a tissue that Hermione had pulled out her little bag.

"I suppose I will when he comes back. But what's it like for him? What sort of things are happening to him? You said it wasn't always him laid in bed feeling sick and things, you said there was more to it than that."

"There is Ginny but I really don't want to explain. It's not nice for Harry and I don't think he'd want to come back to school and you to know just how awful it's been for him."

"Well you don't have to tell us everything I just want to know. What sort of things is he going through?" Ginny pushed forcing her eyes dry again and taking a few deep breaths.

"Ginny it's upsetting.' Tonks began but it was clear the other two really wanted to know about this now and Ginny wouldn't be fobbed off with the your too young to understand because even the oldies were struggling to understand Harry properly these days.

'Well. Do you remember the last time he came to see you, he got confused every now and then and forgot things. Well one of the things that's started to happen now is his memory goes. He just can't remember whole chunks of things and to cope with the trauma, he quickly picks up a story he thinks is true and well.' Tonks hoped that this one thing would be enough to explain to them what it's like and then after getting upset the three of them would be able to try and accept it more.

'He woke up recently after having screaming horrible fits and was quiet calm. He wasn't sure where he was and he couldn't remember Sirius or anyone. He barely even knew he was Harry and it soon became clear that he couldn't remember what happened to Lilly and James."

"But wouldn't that be ok, I mean he's hallucinated before and thought his mum was still alive. He'd be a bit happier." Hermione suddenly put in not quiet sure why Tonks looked so grave.

"That's what Remus said to Sirius to try and calm him down a bit. But you don't understand quiet right yet. He was awake, he was wanting to get up and eat, he wasn't laid there in some strange hallucination he seemed well, surprisingly normal. But he couldn't remember anything. He quickly got it in his head to fill the empty void that his parents had gone out shopping for a while and that he wasn't that ill, he just had flu or something and Sirius was looking after him for a while. He wanted to see them though, he kept asking, he wanted to know why they weren't back and why'd they'd left him so long if he was ill. He wouldn't go to sleep and Sirius just didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. He was just hoping that soon Harry would fall asleep and go into another fit or something and when he finally came around two or three day's later he'd had forgotten about it and he'd know in his heart what had happened and who the hell Sirius was and why he was there."

"But he didn't did he?" Ron twigged understanding more now as to why Tonks didn't really like to have to tell them this.

"No he didn't Ron. He wouldn't rest and after a while Sirius got Harry laid on his bed and headed to the door to talk to Remus. Harry dosed off a bit, it wasn't for very long and remembered how it happened, just like in one of his nightmares. It was as if he'd just been told for the first time, what had happened to them. It was heartbreaking to see him realise and then realise that he'd forgotten them. I know it's hard to know that his parents had been murdered and everything, but to be effectively a little seven or something year old boy and have it flashing before his eyes in his sleep and then wake up to have the full force of reality hit him is unbearable. He couldn't cope with it and it took everything Sirius could muster to get him to calm down hours later. He was wearing himself out with grief and it's horrible for him and it's horrible to watch him and not be able to help him cope.'

'Do you see, it's not just headaches, horrendous vomiting, debilitating stomach pains and uncontrollable fits? He looses who he really is sometimes, well often actually, he's in pieces mentally and Woolnough's trying to find away to pull him all back together so Harry can just cope with it all. When he can finally cope and he's basically in one piece then they've got to bring his general health back up so he can have a far better level of self control over his emotions. My point is, even when he's on the right course of potions it's going to take quiet a while for him to recover from it all."

"But if it'll take such a long time to fully recover and I know when Harry's upset he doesn't eat so much. So he must be thin, but how thin is he? I mean Sirius must make him eat. He must, because Harry might not think to do it for himself." Hermione put in quickly worrying about how thin Harry was the last time they all saw him and remembering his rather odd attitude to food.

"Harry doesn't think to eat so Sirius does make him eat, as and when he can but it's never very much and Harry rarely keeps it down for very long and your right. He is getting very thin now. Unbelievably thin." Tonks sighed.

"But how thin is he?" Hermione persisted.

"The last time they got him on the scales was last week I think, Woolnough was getting very concerned with good reason too.' She sighed heavily knowing there was only so long she could put this off.

'He's wavering around six stone at the moment, it's usually noticeably under though because Sirius has to rap him up in a lot of blankets regularly to make sure he doesn't catch a cold or anything even when they weigh him."

"Six stone, but I'm nine and he's bigger than me? He's taller."

"I know Ginny. He can't walk anymore he's too thin. Not that he goes much from his bed but Sirius has to carry him usually if he does. Even I can pick him up now without too much trouble when I go and help." At this Ginny started to cry heavily again into Tonks shoulder and she hoped that she hadn't been too harsh as Hermione and Ron seemed to be getting it together quiet ok.

After half an hour though of this, Ginny finally calmed down enough to go back to Hogwarts under the cloak. Tonks decided it probably wasn't wise to give Ginny much more information as she probably wouldn't be able to cope with it. Ron and Hermione rapped there arms tightly around her as they through the cloak over there heads. Walking steadily back to Hogwarts and up the stairs to the common room the three sat down in the empty common room quietly. The two girls really didn't know what to say and Ron felt himself called upon to be manly as he saw it, and pull everything together to help them cope.

"He'll get better though, he has too. So we shouldn't fret too much. He wouldn't want us being all miserable all the time would he, so we shouldn't, and well as long as he's there with them? Then Voldermort's, errm, well he's safe isn't he. So no-one's going to be able to get to him are they and so he'll be ok? He can stay there as long as he needs to and he'll be safe won't he!" Ron decided firmly taking a deep breath and feeling much more together now he'd convinced himself Harry was far to stubborn to die and Sirius is far to stubborn to let him. Hermione felt quiet comforted by this resolution but Ginny was still prone to bursting out in tears and barely made it down to dinner that night without sobbing uncontrollably.

Sirius knew Dumbledore would be here any minuet and he knew Lupin was already waiting downstairs to let him in. Sirius also knew that really he should have had Harry ready in some way by now to go. Even if it was just pulling a jumper and socks on over the top of his bed-wear and rapping him up in a blanket to literally carry him to Woolnough's office but he hadn't done it yet. Harry was laid on his bed crying softly again, he'd given up banging his head against his wall as Sirius had put a cushioning charm on it and done his best to clean the cut on the back of his head and bandage it up. But Harry didn't want that, he screamed and fought back every time Sirius tried to get near him today.

He hated the very thought of Sirius touching him at all and whenever he'd tried to use magic to do something, Harry had somehow reversed it completely one way or another and then blown a few things up although now, he didn't want them to go back together so half the furniture was in ridiculously small pieces around the house, so small in fact that Sirius couldn't imagine what they used to be so was stumped as to how to put them back together again but that was the least of his problems.

Lupin heard the knock on the door and quickly checked and opened it giving Dumbledore a very grave face as he entered. Lupin although he couldn't help Sirius because Harry wouldn't allow it, felt guilty locking himself away in his room with a silencing charm to sleep, so consequentially sat up in the next room in the hopes of being of any assistance. Dumbledore waited for Lupin to bolt the door up again and then turned to the tired looking man before him.

"How is he?"

"Terrible, you may as well see for yourself, he's quiet calm at the moment. I really hope Woolnough works this out soon. Sirius can't cope for much longer he's falling to pieces too now and he's getting skinny, he keeps forgetting to feed himself when Harry doesn't eat." Lupin explained sadly as Dumbledore lead the way up the stairs to the open room Sirius and Harry were in.

Harry was laid on the bed completely mindless again and drooling along with his sobs and Sirius was sat in the chair with his head in his arms resting on the little writing desk. He hadn't changed his clothes in three days, he hadn't washed in four and apart from the few mouthfuls Lupin managed to get him to eat on the rare occasion Harry was capable of letting Lupin in the room, Sirius was now on his way to getting really quiet slim himself. He'd never looked as well fed as he did before he went to Azkaban but now he looked about the same weight as he'd been scrapping around in the cave near Hogsmade. Even if couldn't stop Harry from getting any thinner, Lupin was determined not to see Sirius get so thin again he could slip through the Azkaban bars.

"Sirius are you awake?" Dumbledore called softly entering the room slowly and looking across to Harry as he did.

"I'm always awake Dumbledore, is it time to go to Woolnough's again?" Sirius replied heavily not troubling to move straight away.

"Yes Sirius. How long has Harry been like this?" He asked moving over to touch Sirius gently on the shoulder as he sat up and turned to show Dumbledore his gaunt face and waxy looking skin. Most the colour in his face had left it again and although he'd didn't look quiet so bad as when Dumbledore first met him, it was clear Sirius wasn't far from breaking point.

"He stopped screaming about an hour and a half ago and he's been sobbing like that for just over half an hour now.' Sirius paused as Dumbledore moved over to lean over Harry and have a look for himself.

'His eyes are empty Dumbledore, I never get a reaction out of him now. I don't think he even registers I'm here anymore."

"Harry's not given in yet Sirius so we shouldn't give up on him either. I promise you we will find a way to help him.' Dumbledore moved even closer to Harry now who didn't even flicker his eyes as Dumbledore's nose past across his line of view and he whispered softly to himself.

'We have too find a way to fix you!"

"Lupin could you grab the jumper off the wardrobe for me, I'd best rap him up warm tonight."

"Course, which blanket are you going to rap him in?" Lupin wondered taking and old jumper off the wardrobe pieces and passing it over to Sirius.

"Those around him, it'd be easier to scoop him up in it all than try and put fresh clean ones around him."

"OK. Do you think he will let me pick him up?" Lupin wondered.

"I don't know. He's exhausted he might be too tired to fight back now."

It took a few moments but Lupin finally managed to pick Harry up with some help from Sirius as he suddenly woke up and carry him downstairs. Rapping himself up in the cloak Sirius locked the door and they headed carefully off to meet Woolnough, who was already banging his head mentally against a brick wall and had been most the day.

"So then how is he today?" Woolnough asked as Sirius and Lupin carried Harry's limp body into the work room and laid him out on a bed. He didn't really get much of a reply from Sirius who was almost as tired as Harry was and quickly sat down on one of the chairs. Lupin too didn't know what to say so it was left to Dumbledore to ask questions tonight.

"He seems barely conscious. Are you any further forward from last time?"

"It's so frustrating. Every time I make a bit of breakthrough it all comes back to the same thing. It should be working. It should work and yet quiet clearly it doesn't. I've been right through all his family history again twice looking for every tiny bit of information that might explain it but I still can't find out why. That's why I've asked you to come. Partly because I'm concerned he's wasting away before my very eyes and partly because.' He sighed heavily and took up a cup of his herbal tea to calm himself more.

'Partly because I just can't see the answer any more. I was so sure I'd almost got it, but then it all fell to pieces and I was hoping if I go over everything enough times with you, then somehow something will crop up and trigger and answer or something. I know it sounds a very lame plan of attack but I simply can't do anything else while I'm thinking about this and I think were running out of time with him."

"Running out of time?" Sirius jumped in quickly sure time wasn't high up on the list of worries he had at the moment.

"Yes, time Sirius. At first it didn't matter so much, he missed school, that can be resolved. He spent a lot of time in a mindless agonising state, that too could be resolved as I had been intending to wipe several weeks possibly even months from his memory. If he happened to even remember most of it, which to be honest, I don't think he will. But now, his body's very weak, he's in a worse state now than he was before we began and mentally, I don't think he can cope with much more intense agro. And to top it all off, I'm eager to see him recover, I hate things lingering and I'm not sure if you'll last much longer Mr Black looking after him and he needs you not to fall apart even in this state."

"I'm far from falling apart yet!" Sirius snapped in quickly.

But Woolnough thought he'd best be firm with Sirius if he was ever going to get through to him. Sirius couldn't do subtly, only clear firm sentences to understand things. It was nothing to do with Azkaban Woolnough was sure, it was just he is a naturally immature personality. It worked fine as a young man because it made him seen fun and honest, but as a fully grown troubled man, it just made him seem slightly dim which Woolnough was quiet sure he clearly wasn't.

"Mr Black you've hardly been in the best of health for a long time now. I know you're a lot better off than you could have been but this constant care is taking it's toll on you and something that I'm quiet sure hasn't settling in with you yet, is that your only going to get older with time.' He sighed heavily and turned back to a more positive attitude.

'Except from Harry who it seems is constantly stuck as seven year old as far as I can tell. I know why it's a seven year old I've worked it out, it's because of what happened with his aunt and it was quiet a turning point in his development or lack of any way. But why?' At this the other three men really didn't know what to say.

Dumbledore had nothing constructive to add he was quiet sure so remained quiet still and composed, Lupin was hoping beyond anything something was just going to jump in Woolnough's head and Sirius was having the harsh realisation as he had been the last few days, that really, he's not capable of looking after Harry for much longer. This was added to the knowledge that if he had to be taken somewhere else to be cared for, then there was probably next to no chance that he would be able to see Harry, possibly ever again. He may even be locked up as a nutter and if that happened, any number of people could so easily kill him in his sedated sleep. Sirius wouldn't be able to protect him anymore and that thought terrified him. He would have failed James.

'Now I know your tired and I've already asked you this but start again. What exactly did you do after you left here?" Woolnough asked taking a deep breath and setting his brain to work. Sirius sighed heavily but accepted there was nothing for it but to just answer and try and say it all slightly differently to last time in the hopes that something would be of use.

"Well he turned cold didn't he so we rapped him up in the blanket as soon as you opened the door. We went back as usual and I carried him up stairs and put the potions on the side. He hadn't eaten all day so I tried to get half a banana sandwich down him. He managed ok a first but then seemed to complain about having stomach ache so I figured he may as well go to sleep if he could and I was going to try again when he woke up. Errm."

"When did you give him his potion?"

"Well as soon as I'd changed his pyjamas and got him ready for bed. He said he started to feel a bit sick but I gave it too him anyway. Then he went to sleep."

"Are you sure he went to sleep straight away, he didn't do anything else? You didn't give him anything to drink or anything at all?"

"No I didn't give him anything to drink. He wouldn't take it, he just kept mumbling about his stomach hurting him and I told him it would calm down if he went to sleep."

"But nothing else, you got him in his pyjamas and put him in his bed. That's it, you didn't even brush his teeth or anything else did you?" He wounded grasping at straws and almost saying the first thing that popped into his head which was very unlike Weatherly Woolnough.

"No. But, yes I did. I remember now. He said he felt sick and was complaining about it tasting fowl but he wouldn't take a glass of water, he said it would still taste bad and he wanted to brush his teeth. He hasn't been able to do it in ages he can't hold his arms up high enough. So to humour him because he just wouldn't lay down, I put the tiniest bit of tooth paste on his tooth brush and let him push it about in his mouth a bit. Didn't really do much but he seemed better to go to sleep after that.' Sirius explained steadily sure he'd mentioned this before but judging by the way Woolnough was looking at him perhaps he hadn't. It seemed like such an insignificant little thing to him that he must have assumed Woolnough already knew.

'But I'd washed and soaked that tooth brush before more than once when he'd finished his last batch. You said they weren't to mix and I'm sure they didn't I even cleaned his pillow again as he has a habit of sucking on the corner." After looking momentarily optimistic Woolnough's face dropped again, if Sirius said he'd cleaned everything then he had. Woolnough was just grasping at straws again and it was pointless. Maybe he was just going at this all completely wrong. It wasn't as if he had any sort of guidance on the matter.

Lupin had been silent for quiet some time as Sirius went to check on Harry again as he'd started crying again and needed to know Sirius was there with him like normal as he got frightened by the new surrounding. Within ten minuets though Harry was back in his open eyed unconscious state and Sirius returned to his seat just as Lupin remembered something he let slip out with out much thought.

"My dad had a friend once that would never brush his teeth. Said he was allergic to toothpaste and I used to try and kid my mum in to think I was too so I wouldn't have to do it but she always insisted there was no such thing." The four men sat in silence again for nearly twenty minuets as Woolnough tried to think of something, anything when all of a sudden it hit him.

"No it couldn't be that simple!' He finally stared as he jumped to his feet and rushed through to his storage cupboard calling back to himself as he did.

'It really can't be that simple. But maybe it is, maybe that's the answer. Oh how could I be so stupid as to forget it after I'd told you to clean everything he touched just in case. You probably even cleaned the glass and side it sat in and it never even occurred to you!" Woolnough ranted in an odd higher pitched voice as he rushed into office and then to his own little washroom before coming back with a few odd bits and finally grabbing a test tube from the side and heading over to Harry.

"What is it? What have you thought of?" Dumbledore asked getting up along with Sirius and Lupin to stand around Harry as Woolnough almost gleefully took a small visible about of blood out of Harry's arm.

"Oh, if this works it's no wonder. But really, how thick do I have to be? I mean me, I'm far from an idiot aren't I, but can never I simplify things? My mother always said I always had to look for the complicated root and I never believed her!" Woolnough almost laughed as he rushed over to a bench and taking a few drops of blood he mixed it with the swab stick and a tiny drop of the potion he'd already administered to Harry abysmally.

"And he says I'm cracking up!" Sirius mumbled quietly down at Harry as he checked to see if he'd turned hot again. He had and Sirius quickly started to loosen the neck of the jumper he half lived in and pulled back the blankets slightly.

"No Mr Black I'm not a crack pot up. I've reached the ten million gallon jack pot. It's so simple and yes, look it's no wonder he's ill." He grinned looking down at his tray.

"What do you mean Weatherly?" Dumbledore asked as he quickly jumped off the stool he'd sat on and ran into the back room again to fetch the answer to all the problems.

"It's this funny little substance. It's so simple Albus. The potion works it's just Harry's stomach. You see toothpaste no matter how hard you try often gets a bit of it swallowed when ever you brush your teeth. A few drop does no harm to anyone except those with a particularly type of ulcer or imbalance in there stomach. Harry doesn't have this at all, I even checked for it when we first started because he was, wasn't he, he was regularly complaining about having a stomach ache. The thing is, as soon as the chemical's in the toothpaste mix with the potion it forms a very nasty mixture and totally ruins the effect of the potion. It breaks down see, resulting in completely failure and agonising pain for Harry.' He rushed back over to the bed where Harry was laid and quickly flicked his wand to carefully and systematically wash his mouth out.

'All we have to do is take him off toothpaste, give him the potion again only this time without the toothpaste causing problems. It'll work. I mean it's not fool proof he won't be well because I can't risk giving him normal food other than the centure bread until I've gone through a right old series of tests to work out exactly what it is making the reaction in the toothpaste. But apart from six or eight hours in my lab. I'll have the answer.'

'Unless of course he's allergic to anything else then he may well still be in this state for some time till we work out what it is. But for now. That's some turning point you've made Remus. Good for you." Weatherly beamed clapping a hand on Remus's shoulder so hard it knocked him forward several inches.

"Toothpaste? He's suffered all this because of toothpaste?" Sirius asked blankly.

"Yes, I remember you telling me ages ago that he often brushes his teeth because he can't stand the taste of vomit in his mouth. That's quiet understandable, I mean no one likes the taste but it never occurred to me that you would still humour him every now and then by brushing his teeth slightly. I mean it's such a little thing to over look. But yes, I'm quiet positive at the moment that we're the closest we've ever been. So much so that I'm will to say that I'm 90 sure that once all the chemical's have left his body, within about three to four days of him being on this potion, the same one I put him on before he will be most considerably better than this."

"Really?" Sirius asked unable to believe his ears.

"Really, really! I still have plenty of work to do now so if you don't mind I'm going to send you on your way. When you get back, wash absolutely everything he touches including himself. Plonk him in the bath clothes and all if you must and make sure you wash as well seen as he spends most his time drooling or vomiting or something over you. I know your tired but do it anyway. And then get him in bed give him a glass of water and then this potion and sit with him for about an hour. Then you are to go to sleep Mr Black.' At this Woolnough suddenly felt the need to add something a little firmer.

'In the same bed as Harry if you really must, but you must sleep, as I'm quiet sure Harry will. Then give him more when the clock chimes and follow the same instructions I gave you last time. But I only want you to let him drink fresh water and eat these centure breads. It may be bland, it may be tedious, but in three days time you may even get a little laughter out of him, which I know is what you really want deep down more than anything else, even the freedom to scruff about in long grass." With this Woolnough moved around and packed up enough potion to last a few days and enough centure bread to last a month and sent them all on there way with the instruction to bring Woolnough the exact toothpaste Harry uses on the rare occasions he brushes his teeth.

Three days was a little too hopeful as Harry's body was still rather weak. At then end of the third day though as Sirius helped a frail Harry get ready for bed he finally did get what he was craving and it nearly knocked him out with surprise. Sirius was just waiting that brief quarter of an hour for Harry's watch to chime while Harry sat up trying his best to stay awake.

"Harry you can try and go to sleep if you want, I'm perfectly capable of pouring it down your neck if you happen to dose, you probably not even notice like the last hundred times I've done it."

"I do notice Sirius and besides, it's not long, I want to stay awake and besides you might drop off and forget."

"Harry I don't forget!"

"You don't sleep neither.' At this Sirius was struggling to reply. He did sleep but when he thought about it he really wasn't quiet sure when. He was awake when Harry was awake and he was awake when Harry was asleep and Harry always seemed to be one way or the other.

'See you can't deny it." Harry continued stubbornly.

"Harry. I won't forget and your tired why don't you lay down and try and go to sleep."

"No! I don't want to. I want to stay awake."

"Harry." Sirius began to plead but just then Harry lifted up a finger and poked Sirius gently on the nose and suddenly started to giggle quietly.

"You look really old ya know! I never noticed before but you do.' He teased in a rather high pitched voice but before Sirius could react the watch chimed and he was forced to give in and help Harry with his potion.

When he was done Sirius waited a short time for it to go down like instructed then helped Harry drink a glass of water. He was expecting Harry to continue this annoying stubbornness of not wanting to go to bed but he didn't. He quickly laid down and curled up in his normal sleeping position but before closing his eyes he lifted up one hand and gently squeezed Sirius's cheek with a quirky grin to go with it.

'See, your all wrinkly!" Harry laughed before his arm suddenly went limp and he was fast to sleep. Sirius tested Harry a few times to see if he was faking it but no, he was definitely fast to sleep so got up to get ready for bed himself mumbling as he did.

"Your never boring ya know, you get weirder every single day." If Harry had heard him he would have complained loudly but he didn't, he was having a strange dream again and for the first time he was actually going to remember it.

Over the next few days, although steadily returning to normal, Harry could barely leave his bed. His legs were so thin they couldn't really support his own weight for longer than it took to stand up off the toilet and yank his bottoms up and then wash his hands. Much past that and he'd stumble and fall. Woolnough warned him that now Harry could seemingly think for himself, he'd want to move about and was therefore in far more danger than he had been up until now when Sirius had to do everything for him.

At first Sirius tried to get Harry to sleep as often as he could but that very quickly became apparent that this was not something Harry was willing to do quietly. He was fed up with been ill and now he felt more coherent it annoyed him all the more. Particularly seen as he could barely move, he couldn't look at anything in any detail for very long and all he could eat and drink was fresh lukewarm water and the blandest food in the world, centure bread.

Topped off with Sirius as his only company and that fact that he couldn't brush his teeth it was capable of making him worse than insane, he was board, stubborn and most the time he made a two year old in an temper tantrum look agreeable.

Lupin occasionally tried his best to help Sirius out but Harry didn't like anyone but Sirius seeing him in such a vulnerable mess and hid under his sheets whenever he was left alone in the room with Lupin. It didn't bother Lupin so much as he merely kept up the stubborn silence by reading a book despite Woolnough's suggestions that they try and get someone other than Sirius to give him company and conversation. In the end it was mainly left to Sirius to think of things to talk to Harry about as whilst hiding under his sheets from Lupin Harry had a habit of falling asleep anyway.

After two weeks of this though Harry's strength started to return to him with decent nights sleep and the fact that he'd given up on getting anything 'decent' as he saw it too eat. The only way this worked was that Sirius did everything with him, he ate the same food at the same time as Harry. He got up, went to bed, napped and watched a film with him at the same time. If Sirius wanted to do anything else he could only do it when Harry was asleep at night and at those times he needed his kip just as much as Harry did.

During this time though the ministry had changed, it was being far more difficult and the order was struggling without a safe haven to meet at. After a lengthy discussion with Sirius about it, Dumbledore agreed to bring the order to meet in Grimmauld Place for a desperate meeting to discuss certain necessary steps to be taken and pass over important information that would probably take quiet a while.

Harry knew before Sirius could explain what was going to happen and agreed to stay out the way. He said it was something he was always very good at and after going quiet and getting a little bit upset, Sirius finally got the story out of Harry of often being in his room and pretending not to exist. Sirius was quiet disturbed by this story but was comforted by the fact that Harry should be better for sharing it.

Sirius insisted that this wasn't the same thing. He just felt it might be better for Harry if he didn't have to mix with the order while he was in such a sickly state. Harry wouldn't accept this at first but eventually understood when he worked out Snape would be there. Harry hated to be seen as weak, his pride had kicked in and after eating his dinner he hid in his bed even though it was long before the meeting was due to start. Sirius tried to reason with him but eventually ended up sat on the bed with Harry under the sheets trying to talk to a pillow as Harry had moved around and Sirius wasn't exactly sure which end was which with him.

About and hour later Lupin came up to see him, so Sirius could go down stairs and get some much needed company, mainly from Tonks who missed Sirius tremendously however little she admitted it to anyone. Sirius got up off the bed and just to make sure he finally pulled the covers back to find that he had indeed been talking to a pillow and that Harry had since changed into a cat and judging by the way his mouth was half open and his nose twitched he had probably been completely asleep for quiet some time now. Sirius sighed and stood back up properly moving over to Lupin.

"You will come down and get me won't you? If something's the matter with him?"

"Don't worry you can leave the door open to the order if you want and I'll shout you if your needed. But he's asleep and if it's anything like the last few nights he's gonna be quiet a while yet. Just try and take a bit of a break, do what ever it is you do standing in order meetings looking a people and having such a weird facial expression. And try and remember a bit more of it this time for when you come and tell me. And give me warning if something female and Weasley tries coming up the stairs. Harry or not I'm not talking to her for anyone. You keep her out the way. And remember, she said unpleasant things about your Andromeda!"

Lupin added hoping the memory of his dear relative might spark a bit of pleasantries. Or at least keep him in a good mood through the first bit of the order meeting before Snape arrived late as he normally did. Failing that, Sirius could be quiet ruthless in protecting people he cared about, he always had and Andromeda, despite having not seen her in a very long time was still quiet high up on Sirius's ruthless list to protect.

Dropping down each step on the stairs Sirius wondered what the meeting would be about, he hadn't been to one since Christmas when Harry had turned most the downstairs furniture to dust and started levitating it in speeding figures of eight around the room. Somehow he doubted this would be as interesting as the last but he did miss watching people in order meetings and was determined to remember as much of it as he could to tell Remus later.

"I'm afraid Dumbledore's going to be about fifteen minuets late and would like us all to wait for him to arrive. He has an important announcement to make so..." McGonagall explained as Podmore quickly put in after her.

"Who wants a drink then?' But McGonagall having raised an eyebrow at his slight interruption smiled slightly as Podmore replied.

'Of tea of course, who would like a cup of tea? We've got bags or loose." Podmore explained digging around in the draw and yanking out several mismatched cups that were quickly claimed by there corresponding order members.

Sirius soon found himself with a cup of hot tea in one hand and sat on one of his own dodgy chairs in the old living room. The order had assembled quiet a large amount this evening and as there just simply weren't enough chairs to go around Sirius and five other order members were sat on the dank sofa's for a bit as they waited.

"How's Harry, we heard a rumour he's doing a lot better now?" Podmore asked gruffly supping at his own five sugars cup.

"He is actually. Woolnough's found a good mix and he's been on it a few weeks now and seems to be coping much better." Sirius replied rubbing at his eyes again and feeling a little suspicious about this tea he'd been given. Either the milk was off or there was something alcoholic dropped into it. Podmore assured him there was nothing of the sort and sat quiet politely as he saw Sirius's face start to drift in his seat.

Ten minuets later Podmore took the cup gently from Sirius's hand so he didn't drop it all over himself and yanked the blanket over his shoulders so he continued to drift further into sleep. The other members quickly left Sirius in peace as Podmore chucked a few wood sticks on the fire and got it burning for Sirius, then leaving the room himself closed the door and left him to sleep.

"What did you put in his tea?" Hestia asked having watched Sirius take a few sups of his tea and then steadily start to drift off.

"Nothing much."

"It's ok, I quiet agree he needs a few hours decent sleep I was just curious what you put in it."

"Nothing much, I made the tea up and put a quick squirt of lemon juice in it. He could taste summet was up and assumed it was sleeping draft so was easier about drifting off. He's just that tired that he fell asleep all by himself. Poor bloke looks worn out!" Podmore explained calmly, as the order shuffled around so those who couldn't stand for such a long time could sit and Podmore shifted off his prized spot to let Hestia sit down. He didn't always get pushed around by a women and it wasn't as if he had a thing for her, it was just he felt like being a gentleman for once after being so kind he thought to Sirius.

"No Remus this evening?" Dumbledore asked taking his place and looking around the room.

"He's sat with Harry tonight." Mr Weasley explained calling slightly across the room to Dumbledore.

"Is Sirius not around then?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Podmore sent him to sleep with his charming conversation skills." Hestia explained pleasantly, glad to see a few faces brighten slightly for a moment.

"Poor bloke's exhausted, all I did was stick a bit of lemon in his tea and sat him down, five minuets and he's fast to sleep. Figured he could do with the rest more than anything, seen as he's looking after Harry all the time." Podmore shrugged with his deep voice carrying to the far corners of the room easily.

"How is Harry these days anyway?" Another voice popped up sounding like it had a bit of cold forming.

"I'm glad to say he's a lot better these days. Though extremely board and unfortunately no where near ready to go back to school despite the stubbornness, now shall we begin?" Dumbledore explained puling out his wand and tapping at the wall behind him so a large map unfolded from the ceiling, big enough for everyone to work out most of the details.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter thirty seven - 'Your gonna run it an inch deeper so it hardly hits me stomach aren't you?!'

"Sirius, I wanna do something today. Let me get dressed and stuff and let me do something interesting and fun like!" Harry complained loudly from his bed through to Sirius who was just cleaning up in his own bathroom with all the doors open after he'd had a shower. Unfortunately what with Tonks working and Remus having gone away on order business Sirius and Harry really were just the two of them.

"Well if you want to you can have a bath if you want?" Sirius tried to suggest but already knew what would come next.

"Ok, but can I have a deep bath, I hate having them crappy little ones, I can never soak long enough in them?!" Harry called back from his bed as Sirius gave up cleaning sighed heavily and headed back out his room and in to Harry's.

"Harry, you know you can't have a bath that's as deep as you used to but I suppose I can run it a bit longer than I normally do seen as you want to soak in it."

"Your gonna run it an inch deeper so it hardly hits me stomach aren't you?!' Harry sulked as Sirius looked over at Harry's fed up face on the bed, not quiet sure what to do about Harry's quiet appalling boredom but perfectly capable of understanding his frustration.

'Not much point if you do that. Bet I can't have a shower either." He continued to grumble.

"Harry your not good on your legs yet!" Sirius sighed.

"I'm not that bad, I can walk about a bit and I can stand up by myself, I can always lean on the wall a bit!"

"Yeah you can, a bit, but you can't climb in to the bath by yourself and you can never stand for very long and I worry about you turning dizzy again. I know you haven't done it in a few days, but still. You'll just have to be a bit more patient."

"I don't want to be patient and I'm never dizzy these days coz you never let me stand up hardly ever. I always have to sit down and be careful and stuff. Won't let me jump on me bed or anything!' Harry grumped.

Looking after a completely incapacitated, barely conscious Harry, was difficult enough but at least he got the hang of it eventually. But looking after moody difficult Harry was harder, he was never very satisfied with anything and Sirius felt if possible, just as useless now Harry was on the mend.

'Isn't there anything we can do sat down? What does Remus do all the time on his own, bet that doesn't involve much standing?" Harry tried, aware he was perhaps being too stubborn now by how quiet Sirius had gone, Sirius always went quiet around Harry when he would normally get cross. It was the only way Harry could tell if Sirius was angry with him or not.

"I think he just likes his own company! He likes reading a lot. He was always as bad as Hermione for wandering around with a book in his hand." Sirius explained remaining quiet calm and sitting down on the bed opposite Harry, who although looked a bit on the dog eared side in the same t-shirt he'd been wearing several days now, was looking much better than he had done and was almost perky in the cheeks.

"I miss her. Even when she's annoying me."

"I know Harry. Why don't you try with the mirror for a bit once you'd had a wash?"

"You trying to say a look like a scruff Sirius?"

"Harry, you were the one that brought up washing." Sirius sighed hoping Harry wasn't about to get extremely argumentative or something now. Instead he finally broke into a smile.

"Yeah, I suppose I could try. But I tried last night thinking they might still be up but no one was there. I think they've forgotten about me or something. I haven't seen them in so long and well, I suppose they must be busy and stuff at school doing stuff." Harry sighed, Sirius was sure this wasn't the case but it was clear there was very little Sirius could say to reason with Harry and his worry that he'd been left out of everything as there was no way to prove he hadn't only trust in his good friendship.

"Harry I'm sure you just keep missing them that's all. And they might not even realise your doing so much better now. For all they know, your not getting better yet and they just don't want to bother you when your asleep."

"I know, I didn't want to write to them either coz then I wouldn't know what to put. I just wanted to say hello and they've forgotten about me. They must have!"

"Harry they haven't forgotten you! You could try and write to them if you want, Tonks would be able to pass it along to Ginny or something and then they'd know to try and use the mirror again."

"I suppose. But my head always hurts when I try and read."

"I know Harry. You just need more rest and eventually you'll be able to read better. In the mean time you can always just try and think of things to say to them. Now would you like me to run you a bath?"

"Yeah I guess. But I want it deep enough to sit in for a bit. Even if you have to be in the room too!" Harry added as Sirius got up and headed over to the bathroom where he turned the hot tap on and quickly stuffed the plug in the bottom.

It was as deep as he could safely think he could put it and after helping Harry out his clothes and in the bath and he was satisfied Harry wasn't going to be able to get his head under the water line to stop breathing, he finally let Harry sit there while he started to make some dinner. It was clear Harry needed something to boost his spirits a bit, as Sirius could see him starting to doubt wanting to go back to Hogwarts, he wanted his friends around him and just to hang out with Ron and Hermione doing boring things at school and making them seem fun. Sirius wanted that for Harry too, but they were all there and he was here and that wasn't going to change soon enough.

"So how do you feel today Harry?" Sirius asked passing Harry his plate of breakfast, there wasn't much interesting to it but the particularly red apple helped brighten it up more then usual.

"Hmm, same as always." Harry grumbled starting on the plate and saving the apple till last.

"Feel particularly sicky today or anything?"

"Not really." Harry mumbled.

"Feel particularly headachy?"

"No, it's no so bad today."

"Feeling particularly awkward and moody today Harry?" Sirius slipped in quickly. It was always a good way to find out what mood Harry woke up in even if occasionally it wound Harry up a bit too much.

"Oi, I'm not awkward! Just fed up!"

"Well Tonks is coming over later after work, give you a change of company for a bit."

"I don't need a babysitter while you go to order meetings Sirius?" Harry sighed drinking his water and biting slowly into the apple and letting all the juices squeeze out across his face and down his chin. Sirius could never understand why Harry liked doing this, the messier he got with his apple the happier he seemed and yet he didn't like getting messy in other ways, weird boy!

"I know Harry, I just thought you'd like the company that was all, now try not to think of a babysitter Harry coz she's not, I just worry about leaving you all on your own that's all.'

'Besides, Remus is ya babysitter Harry, not her. Don't want you giving his job away now do we." Sirius added and consequently got hit by a pillow a few times until Harry's arms got too tired to swing at him much more.

After a bit, Sirius got Harry out his bed and let him sit in the bath again, this time in even deeper than last time making Harry think that either Sirius was getting short sighted in his old age or he was trying to keep Harry in a sweet mood or something. This time Harry chose to think Sirius was getting short sighted and made a point of checking to see how much he squinted later when he was flicking through the paper. Unfortunately it was no more than normal and Harry was faced with the prospect that Sirius was trying to keep him in a sweet mood for some reason and it wasn't a happy prospect.

In the end after they'd had some tea and Sirius had let him have a bigger potion of carrot cake than normal Harry was quiet convinced he was being brought, as Sirius went to let the first few order members in. They always arrived in drips and drabs over the course of the evening, taking it in turns as to who has to arrive first and hang around for at least an hour before the meeting was anywhere near to getting going, but it was always Snape who got to waltz in last.

Sirius however assured Harry this was because no-one could stand the sight of his greasy hair and he had no-one else to talk to but didn't like it been made to obvious that everyone hated him. As soon as Sirius had gone though, Harry got up and moved over to the sofa with his cake in the hope the little rebellion of crumbs everywhere would make him feel better, it didn't.

Sirius let the first few members in and left them in the main dinning room to start the kettle going and grab the best biscuits, as Sirius went back to Harry he found Harry where he was expected, sat on the sofa hoping crumbs might annoy Sirius but it never did. He was quiet happy with the crumbs Tonks dropped so the few Harry made were positively necessary to make the place seem homely according to him.

Over the next three quarters of an hour the doorbell rang every now and then as the early members let the later ones in, until eventually Harry noticed Sirius check his watch subtly for the second time in as many minuets.

"If she's late you can always go down stairs, I'm not going to get in to much of mess sat here on me own. Honest, I don't mind. Got cake to eat!" Harry added pulling another little chunk of cake off and stuffing it in his mouth.

"No she's not late Harry I just wondered what time it was that was all. Besides, you'll get board on ya own."

"I'll probably get board anyway!' Harry mumbled, Sirius barely heard what Harry had said but assumed that was best, particularly when he heard two feet not troubling to keep there voices down as they banged up the stairs laughing.

Harry's ears pricked up as clearly the sound of giddy laughter coming up the stairs was rare bordering on plain weird in this house. Even Harry didn't make that much giddy noise when he was high on something Woolnough had given him to receive a bad giggly reaction.

'Who's that?" Harry asked leaning back to see if the door was open, it wasn't, Sirius had deliberately shut it to add to the surprise for Harry when he came in.

"Who's what Harry?" Sirius replied as neutrally as he could, covering his pleasure at seeing Harry at least curious by something for once.

"That running up the stairs?"

"Must be Remus, he gets a few side effects every now and then." Sirius replied with a bit of a forced yawn.

"What grows another new leg? Anyway, you said he hasn't been taking his potion recently. Woolnough said he should try without it and gave him something else after something I did to him!"

"Oh yeah, and well I some how doubt he's grown a new leg, but it doesn't seem to bother him so much these days in the same way, he say's it's just the weather changing that makes it stiff and sore."

"Oh, but who is it?" Harry continued to ask.

"Hmm, well dunno then, must be Tonks being a noisy twat again, you know that girl can never do anything remotely quietly!" Sirius sighed as Harry now shuffled in his seat waiting for the imminent arrival of the two bounding pairs of feet to presumably come crashing through the door.

Sirius seemed to look quiet smug by something now but Harry wasn't sure what, just that he was annoyingly smug and quickly got up and moved out the way of the door.

"So then where's..."

"...The invalid?!" Fred finished with a matching grin as the two crashed through the door.

"Ah there he is!" George continued spotting Harry with a rolled up toilet tube he was using as a monocle.

"Doggy splash!"

"Doggy splash!"

"Aggh what are you two doing here?" Harry yelped as two grinning red heads dived as carefully as they could whilst still remaining completely reckless and true to the Weasley idiotic clumsy character on to Harry.

"We came to see you!" Fred explained shuffling around so he wasn't quiet sat on his brothers head anymore.

"You twit who else would we wanna see?!"

"Yeah but why come?" Harry continued still shocked the twins would take time out of making money just to come and see him while he was ill.

"Well a little birdie said you could do with some cheering up so..."

"...We thought we'd come and share are latest brilliant money making idea with you!"

"Yeah so if this goes wrong then you've gotta make sure that Sirius doesn't get all arsey with us!"

"Yeah coz we didn't want to test it on our stuff in case it sort of..."

"...Explodes like the last couple of err..."

"Test subject rooms!"

"What do you mean test subjects?" Sirius suddenly wondered, he had said bring some sort of game to cheer Harry up with and now he was beginning to get a suspicious by his own sodding shady language James used. Anything that involved a test subject never turned out well he was quiet sure.

"It's best not to go into it too much Sirius!" Fred explained with a mock serious expression.

"Yeah so you go away and us and Harry will have some fun."

"Yeah, don't worry we'll baby-sit the whelp!"

"Oi, I'm not a whelp!"

"Hmm. Well you three don't do anything dodgy and don't ware him out too much. And be careful what you stick in your mouth Harry we're still not sure what foods have it in yet. I don't want you spending the next week puking or anything!" Sirius added far too seriously to ever be considered a joke even by Fred and George.

"I will Sirius. And don't you go stuffing pollo's down your neck or anything while I'm out the way. It wouldn't be fair on me now would it?"

"I won't, well the meeting shouldn't be too long but try and go to bed before I get back upstairs in case it goes on. You don't have to wait for me."

"I won't." Harry added rolling his eyes at Fred as he sat in anticipation for Sirius's departure with his brother.

"Yeah we can tuck him in all cozy like."

"Could sing him a song too couldn't we Fred."

"Hmm, well try not to blow anything up and try not to make too much noise, your mother might be downstairs and I know you don't like drawing her attention too much and I don't want her bothering Harry!"

"No we wouldn't want to inflict are dear demented mother on little wee Potter would we!" Fred explained in nodding agreement with George.

"No, not after we've had to put up with her for years and years and years of her charming company!" George added with a painful memory and a sigh equal to his twin's.

"How did you get yours to be quiet anyway? Did you finally manage to get her off the wall Sirius?" Harry asked curiously, looking over to Sirius now Fred and George had pushed him around so one sat on either side of him as Tonks wondered up the stairs to remind Sirius he's supposed to be leaving Harry with his babysitters tonight.

"No Harry. She's still there. I just got the plaster and cement out and slapped it over her for a few layers. At first it kept cracking but eventually after about eight or nine thick layers she's well and truly shut up. Even Tonks can't set her off the clumsy cluts she is."

"Oi! I am not clumsy, I just lack a bit of grace that's all!" She snapped banging the door against the wall by accident as she pushed it open to firmly.

"A bit of grace Tonks. How on earth Remus hasn't ended up black and blue with you I can't fathom?" Sirius sighed turning to face his little cousin.

"Maybe you just can't see where he's black and blue?" Harry shrugged looking to Fred and apparently Fred for some agreement.

They however both burst out laughing as Tonks blushed dreadfully as Lupin himself called up the stairs for them to come down. A humiliated Tonks and an upset and not so blindly ignorant Sirius started to make there way down the stairs. To get over his shattered ignorance Sirius tried to indulge in his other weird mental state and verbally started to worry about Harry too much to get over it.

"You think he'll be ok then. I mean I'm not so sure about Fred and George. They're nice enough and everything but they might be a bit rough by accident. Harry's still a skinny little thing even if he has put a stone and a half on!"

"Stop worrying I explained it to Fred and George and although making continuous Fred and George jokes they seemed to understand and will be careful with Harry and are just gonna cheer him up a bit. Just like you wanted. Make him a bit happier again and feel like things are going back to normal! Besides, if they wear him out a bit so what? The worst that could happen is he falls fast to sleep all night, most the day and you may have to spoon feed him again tomorrow night if he's still tired but at least he'll be in a better mood and you usually feed him that way anyway, he likes being lazy." Tonks sighed nudging Sirius in the back as he was in danger of stopping completely on the stairs now and turning around to go back up.

"I suppose. It's not so bad these days and moving around would do him some good. And I put charms on the furniture ages ago so he could walk into them as much as he likes and wouldn't hurt himself. And that's a sponge rug too below the sofa!"

"See, they'll be fine and Woolnough did say he should move around as much as possible and get a chance to be a bit fun and normal too once in a while. Besides, in a week or so me and Remus will try and take him out for some fresh air. He could do with something better in his lungs I'm sure."

"Hello? Hellooo?' Sirius called gently through the dark living room. The order meeting had stretched out much longer than ever anticipated and Sirius was a little concerned when he'd finally got a chance to come upstairs and survey the scene, after hearing an almighty crash and then a load of laughter echo down the stairs as Dumbledore entered the room all he did was smile gently and closed the door behind himself.

'Harry. Are you asleep somewhere?" Sirius wondered pushing the door open wider only to be met by darkness and silence. In the end Sirius flashed his wand and erupted a fire to burn in the grate and light the room. What he saw though was barely recognisable as the room he'd left Harry in earlier that evening. Spotting Fred and George fast to sleep on the sofa stretched out one either end he gently tried to rouse the nearer one.

"Errgh what you want?"

"Err, Fred or George you can go home now if you want and err, where's Harry?" Sirius asked just as the other one started to wake up a groggily.

"We stuck him in his bed, he was tired and we're stopping hear till shop opens in the morning."

"Now go away and switch light off mess'll drive mum nuts!" George grumbled turning over a bit and getting ready to dose straight back off to sleep.

"Oh alright!" Sirius agreed flicking his wand again at the grate and shutting the door behind him, sure he could sort out that mess tomorrow or something. He wondered across the landing and gently pushed Harry's door open. This was the first time Harry had ever gone to sleep without the landing candles burning and all the doors to Sirius wide open so they could hear each other breathing if they listened carefully enough.

Harry had clearly tried to pull his clothes off and after getting one sock, his trousers off and one arm out his jumper he'd either toppled over and pasted out on the bed or given up and flopped on the bed to go to sleep. Sirius was pleased, Harry was weirdly almost content. He bent down and helped Harry out of the rest of his jumper, then lifted him up slightly and pulled the sheets over his shoulders before pushing his hair back and after kissing him gently on the top of the head he left Harry to sleep.

Sirius would never do this if Harry was awake or capable of registering what Sirius did as he was always so worried about Harry getting frightened of him for some daft reason but he liked to do it all the same. James would, he'd do it even now if he was around, he'd always kiss his boy on the head before he went to sleep, whenever he didn't Harry somehow seemed to know and wouldn't sleep to well between feeding. Sirius had thought there was nothing in it but at some point he'd realised that like James, Sirius cared too much about Harry to be bothered weather it helped much now or not.

"So you've got your jumper on haven't you? And you've got you potion in your pocket, just in case?"

"Yes Sirius, can we go yet? I've still got me hat too it's in me other pocket!" Harry added slightly annoyed by the fussing Sirius seemed to do and was curious to know how the crazy convict would cope when he finally goes back to Hogwarts even if Harry was trying to think of a way to put it off a bit. So far best he could do was make Sirius worry about his eating, but Woolnough wouldn't let him go back until he'd finally settled on a weight as although much more in the normal bracket (well a bit anyway) Harry still seemed to be yo-yoing about the place and occasionally felt sugar rushes and drops because of it.

"Hmm, yeah I suppose, but don't wonder off from Remus to far. He's not brilliant on mud, spends most his time on his arse."

"How the hell do you know that?" Lupin called through from the living room where he was yanking his jumper on sure the jacket wouldn't keep him warm enough.

"I've seen the mud on your trousers Remus." Sirius called back taking his eyes off Harry for a few seconds and missing the couple of biscuits he stuffed in his trouser pockets for later.

"That's Tonks's fault, she always pushes me over." Remus called back crossly pulling his coat on now as Tonks slipped through behind him from her own room.

"Yeah but you like it when I climb on top of ya outside." She teased then wondered past him stroking him down the spine as she did and went to show Sirius she was ready.

"You done yet?"

"Sirius don't be so annoying, you don't even want us to go out today!" Tonks complained with a heavy sigh over at Harry who quiet agreed with her.

"I don't, it's windy, but if you must, sooner you go sooner you come back!" Sirius shrugged as Lupin finally came out the room and they headed down to the front door.

"You'll be about won't you, like downstairs and stuff when we get back? Don't want to be hanging around on the front door do we!" Tonks reminded Sirius as Harry pulled his coat closer and Remus unbolted the door for them checking through the spy hole before opening it enough for a person to slip through. Or at least someone like him to get through weather both Harry and Tonks could get through a much smaller gap or not without much difficulty.

Tonks grabbed hold of Harry who helped as best he could but was a bit useless apart from adding extra umph by accident so Tonks had to compensate, the three quickly appeared on the edge of a wood that Tonks and Remus often went for walks in. You could never apperate right in to the wood but after checking around themselves Tonks and Remus soon had Harry wondering around under the safety and cover of trees.

Remus was quiet confident that on the edge ridge where they were in there wasn't much to cause them a problem so long as they didn't accidentally piss a squirrel off or something. Harry liked walking around in this wood. He'd been here twice before but couldn't remember it as once, he'd suddenly past out and the other two had to carry him out the wood and back to Sirius. The other time Harry had just forgotten about it as he had forgotten about quiet a few things from over the past couple of months.

The wind wasn't too bad in here but it wasn't much warmer with the dodgy English weather. After a while of wondering, Harry got a bit annoyed of the coupley silence between Remus and Tonks and started to comment on the English weather. He was quickly informed as he had been before, that they weren't in England this was the north of Wales and it actually tended to be quiet calm in comparison.

Remus assured them that there just wasn't the same drizzling rain here, it tended to be more forceful and not quiet as pathetic even if it was a little less often than at Hogwarts. Harry seemed quiet satisfied with the answer but was eager not to have the three of them drift into a silence only he seemed to find slightly uncomfortable in. Suddenly though he had a bright idea and wondered how Remus in particular would take it being the slightly more traditional of the two.

"I missed Christmas you know!"

"No you didn't Harry, we had Christmas dinner together and Tonks got us those charming jumpers!"

"What jumpers Remus?"

"Yeah and I hope you aint being sarcky about my water-proof nit-wear!" Tonks put in quickly giving Remus one of her mothers looks that only reduced Remus to a smirk.

"Would I ever dare to? You might make me ware it out in public."

"What jumper? Anyway I don't remember it and well, because I missed it and I was wondering if before I got back to Hogwarts, we could do it all again. Get the tree out and everything?"

"What do Christmas all over again in the middle of March?!" Tonks wondered a bit lost as to why but sure Sirius probably wouldn't mind, it was 'sweet innocent little Harry' after all.

"Yeah. Have a turkey and Christmas presents and a tree and tensile and stuff. It'll be fun, besides you said it was a nice turkey we had Remus?"

"It was Harry, bit on the large side for four though but still, it tasted better than the last few I'd had before."

"Maybe that was because it was cooked Remus?' Harry wondered allowed without thinking much.

The three walked in silence for a minuet or so now as Remus didn't know what to say and Tonks was a little hurt on her sexy wolfie boy's behalf, before Harry stopped by a tree to wait a few seconds for them to catch up again.

'Am I being rude again?" Harry suddenly wondered looking over to Remus as he really was a bit unsure if he was being.

"A little Harry but it's not so bad. And that was probably why anyway." Remus explained quietly.

"Oh, your supposed to tell me when I'm being rude! I don't mind you know. I just forget sometimes and don't realise I'm doing it." Harry explained making Remus if possible a little guilty at Harry being rude to him.

"Well it wasn't so bad Harry. You've said worse things about people but Snuffles usually quiet agrees with you so doesn't mention it much."

"He's supposed to tell me things like that. Best remind him again. It's just I can't tell too well and I'll not remember if I am if he doesn't tell me these things."

"It's alright your not too bad." Remus replied diplomatically as Tonks wondered behind the two and watched the trees while Harry and Remus chatted a bit.

"Well actually Harry you do seem to be getting a bit worse." Tonks finally put in as it was clear Remus wasn't going to say it and Sirius was a bit oblivious to polite social boundaries most the time.

"I am?" Harry wondered looking up at Remus as he decided he'd best watch the floor for those pesky root's that just crop up out of no where and trip him up.

"Your more talkative these days Harry."

"I'm not that bad am I?" Harry pressed.

"Well..."

"Remus?"

"It's hard to say Harry, I get away with a lot too at that place, rude-wise and you can get away with anything if you really wanted to."

"I don't like getting away with things all the time. I mean, don't get me wrong I don't like actually getting into trouble but I don't like it when I get away with things because I'm me."

"Hmm, well you don't get away with things at Hogwarts."

"I do Remus, you let me off all sorts of things you shouldn't of."

"Yeah well I was bias Harry and you were normally quiet good about stuff in my lessons."

"McGonagall let me off homework once. I mean how often does that happen with other students in a decade?!"

"I suppose but she's bias too. Didn't it have something to do with Quidditch? She got you in young to try and beat the Slytherins didn't she?"

"I know, but she shouldn't let me off things. Hagrid does a lot of the time too but that doesn't bother me too much."

"Because he's your friend Harry?"

"No, because if you help him out and be nice to him he'll let most people off. Ron and Hermione get let off things too and so it doesn't bother me. Even Dumbledore lets me off things. It's not fair."

"To you or other students Harry?" Remus wondered sensing there may be more behind this than possibly meets the eye, Harry despite his rudeness was incredibly subtle about things these days and seemed to be making his mind up about people in a completely new way. Like it was the first time he'd ever met them.

"Both I suppose. It just doesn't seem very fair I should be so different to everyone else that's all."

"Your not so different Harry. I mean you are but plenty of people are. Well look at Tonks. She's near enough the weirdest one at work and they've got people like Moody wondering around like he's just two a knut."

"I suppose she is odd!' Harry pondered for a bit.

'And I suppose Hagrid says we're still the biggest bunch of misfits going. Never seems to bother us much though at school. And Dumbledore despite appearances can actually be rather annoying."

"You think Albus Dumbledore's annoying Harry?" Lupin repeated sure that was never a sentence you were going to hear twice in a life-time.

"Hmm. I mean he's a good teacher and headmaster and he's good at getting the best side out of people, but don't you think he's ever so annoying the way he does it?"

"Can you be more pacific Harry?" Remus wondered turning his head to Tonks who just shrugged at Remus's confused and bewildered face.

"Not really Remus. It's just one of those things, people either annoy you or they don't. Molly annoys you, yet then I suppose she does seem to annoy a lot of people, but not Arthur it seems. It's not perfect but they've been together a long time haven't they? So he must like her a lot. Like my aunt and uncle."

"That's one of the best kept secrets going, how that marriage seems to work well." Remus explained not sure what to make of this but assumed he probably should explain it to Dumbledore and Sirius later. He was just going to have to be careful about how he broached the topic with anyone. Tonks however eager not to let Harry wonder too far in to things he perhaps shouldn't if they were ever over heard asked about this Christmas idea Harry had.

"So another Christmas then Harry?"

"Yeah, well I remembered where I hid Pat's present and well, when I went to look for them they weren't there so I figured perhaps the presents thing won't work too well."

"That's because we already had Christmas Harry and you gave them to him. He was glad, he liked it, I can't remember exactly what you got him but I know he liked it!"

"Well I'm glad. And it's ok Tonks, I can't remember either what I got him I just vaguely remember where I put them. But can we do it all again, even if we don't do prezzi's and stuff."

"Ok by me I suppose."

"Yeah I don't mind either Harry, talk to err, Pat when we get back and see what he says." Remus explained still a little bit unsure as to why Harry was calling Sirius Pat but could vaguely remember him doing it before.

"Ok. Do you think we've been walking for long enough yet?" Harry wondered rubbing his knee where it had started to hurt with walking over logs and jumping muddy bits.

"Yeah if you want Harry. Is your leg hurting or something?" Tonks wondered seeing Harry lean against a tree for support.

"Yeah, bit." Harry mumbled taking hold of the tree more.

"Mine too." Remus added starting the quickest way back to the edge where they could apperate away from the forest.

"Honestly you pair should really mention things like this more often, rather than walking on something that hurts!" Tonks sighed taking Harry by the arm slightly as he started to falter and stumble over leaves.

They quickly apperated back to Grimmauld place, Tonks and Harry having over shot again due to Harry's accidental umph. When they made it through the door Sirius soon had them back inside and sat down for some dinner having clearly been up to something other than sleep while they were out, but no-one was quiet sure what and he seemed to merely shrug Tonks off whenever she tried to enquire.

Harry quickly asked about his idea's for Christmas as Sirius took Harry's coat off for him to hang it up and Harry continued talking about how much fun it would be to have a tree and things.

"But Harry where are we going to get a tree from, its March they won't have grown yet?" Sirius asked curious as to where he'd find a Christmas tree in spring.

"Use a plastic one Sirius. Muggles do coz they make less mess and they don't have wands to flick at it to clear the pine needles away." Harry explained dumbly.

"Yeah Sirius, plastic one would work." Tonks put in remembering how her dad had brought a cheap plastic tree home for Christmas one year which her mum found hideous and was forced to be polite about it for nearly six years until little Tonks accidentally knocked it over and set fire to the tinsel. The house and room were surprisingly fine but Andromeda refused to allow Ted to get another one however much he tried to replace it.

"Yeah but real ones are nicer Tonks." Remus added helpfully.

"It's sodding March what does it matter if it's plastic or not." Tonks argued back from the table where Remus was trying to boil tea up.

Harry however kicked his shoes off and stood behind Sirius on the sofa and started bouncing up and down in a slightly giddy Dobby fashion, waiting for Sirius to come to an answer. He was hoping it would be yes to another Christmas, tree and all and consequently got a bit excited with anticipation. After watching Tonks and Remus argue a bit thinking how cute, Sirius turned around to try and work out why Harry was bouncing up and down on the sofa like a six year old on too much sugar.

"What have you been doing out there Harry?"

"Just walking Pat. Was fun, Remus fell over in the mud again!"

"Oi, Tonks pushed me again!"

"Yeah I did it was funny wasn't it Harry." Tonks sniggered.

"Yeah and then we were talking, a bit and those too were being annoying, and then we came back here coz my leg started to hurt.' Harry explained with a little grin still jumping up and down until he quickly stopped looking a bit confused.

'Oh yeah me leg hurts best sit down. Oo head rush from jumping!" Harry explained a little blankly before dropping to his bottom and sitting back to front on the sofa, crossed legs and rolling his little weight from side to side off his bottom before falling off the front of the sofa backwards.

"What have you too been doing with him, he's sodding high again?!" Sirius wondered looking over to Tonks and Remus who were passing looks as to what they wanted to do too each other tonight in bed that Sirius thankfully missed.

"It's just fresh air Sirius. We didn't give him anything at all, he hasn't eaten since you fed him before we went out." Tonks explained coming over to look at Harry giggling on the floor slightly before he got up and immediately pretended he hadn't fallen over at all. He stood up looking as normal and inconspicuous as he could, honestly the pride of that boy Sirius found himself wondering yet again.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Sirius asked sitting him down on the sofa and sitting down next to him.

"I'm fine Sirius. So tree, can we do Christmas again then?"

"Yes if you want Harry but I think you should really calm down for a bit. Your a bit err, hyper Harry."

"No I'm not Sirius. So we can have a tree, can we and a turkey, with stuffing and puddings and carrots and lumpy pea-stuff and melon with weird little cherry sticks in it too?" Harry continued dismissing any thought of his being slightly hyper, he was sure he was just in a good mood and Sirius could over react sometimes.

"Yes if you want turkey stuffing and trimmings an all if you want. Now Harry what have you been doing while you've been out, you didn't eat anything did you?"

"No Sirius, well I did have one of those biscuits from the table when you weren't looking but you let me have them before with me tea. Do we have to drink fennel tea it's always missing something?" Harry wondered with a little giggle at Sirius who was still quiet concerned by this odd, clearly Harry, he was talking to.

"Oh well that's ok Harry, I thought a few were missing earlier, and that's the caffeine Harry, you can't have it in case it make you hyper. Like now!"

"I'm not hyper Pat."

"Why do you keep calling me Pat, Harry?" Sirius wondered if Harry had got a wire crossed or something now.

"Pat the dog, Sirius!' Harry explained patting Sirius on the head a few times and giggling again. Sirius was about to say something else about Harry's apparent hyper-ness but suddenly there was an almighty crack and all of a sudden a Christmas tree erupted out the grate in the fireplace when previously there had only been a few logs of wood waiting to be lit in the evening.

If this wasn't enough of a shock, the meat paste sandwich on the table that Lupin had recently got out his pocket having hoped to munch it on the walk, cracked and turned into a strutting turkey that started to peck at the bread it had previously been incarcerated in.

'Ooops!" Harry mumbled pulling a twig out of Sirius hair with a slightly sheepish look to Sirius.

"Well at least we know what was making you so hyper now."

"I'm not hyper Sirius." Harry replied quiet calm now.

"No, bet your quiet calm now aren't you. Oh well we've got a tree now for Christmas 2."

"And a turkey!" Remus added not exactly sure what to do about the turkey picking at his sandwich.

"Err, can't we have a frozen one or something, I mean what ever you two are like, I prefer not to meet me dinner alive before eating it!" Tonks explained noticing the resemblance between this creature and her prospective dinner.

"Don't be so picky Tonks, he'll do fine." Sirius replied having long since decided he'd actually prefer to know where his food came from most the time before eating it.

"Err, I agree with Tonks, don't think I'll be able to eat it if I knew where it came from. Can't we just keep him, as a pet?" Harry wondered turning to Sirius and looking noticeably less giggly.

"Well I suppose, but don't they need grass and stuff?" Sirius wondered sure he wasn't about to keep a turkey as a pet.

"Well the amount that comes off Tonks's big boots should be enough and besides, you used to keep a hippogriff here!' Harry explained as the not yet named turkey flew off the table and started pecking around on the floor at some of the grass that Tonks had quiet rightly walked in. Harry however had a weird feeling kicking in again.

'Am I being rude again Sirius? Your supposed to tell me when I am, I asked you too?" Harry quickly wondered looking at Sirius.

"No you're not being rude Harry, Tonks the clumsy cluts shouldn't walk grass up into me nice clean living room!" Sirius explained making Harry feel a bit better but this time, it was Remus's turn to feel hurt on Tonks behalf. Tonks really couldn't help being clumsy it wasn't her fault she had a lot of little accidents.

"Sirius!" Remus snapped.

"Well maybe your just a little bit on the blunt side Harry. But it doesn't matter much. However, you blowing a chunk of wood up into a full grow tree when your supposed to be keeping in control isn't a good thing. I thought you said you were getting better at it."

"Well I am aren't I, I don't faint so often and I don't get dizzy just major head rushes now and then and well, I don't do it so much in my sleep which is good isn't it."

"Yeah Harry that's better. I'm just a bit worried about letting you have your wand if you can make a turkey appear out of that sandwich of Remus's, I mean, I'm sure it hardly saw a turkey in its forma life and is probably just shit-eye stuff anyway."

"Shit-eye. You told me about that before?" Harry wondered.

"Yeah, can you remember it was Christmas time?" Sirius explained giving Harry time to remember if he could.

"No, it not jumping into me head, you'll have to tell me again."

"It's the shit end and the eye of animals Harry, that no-one really wants to eat."

"Oh yeah that makes sense. But I am better now, just maybe I need a bit more practice that's all. At least I didn't blow owt up this time. Really it's a positive accident coz now we got a tree to put the tinsel on Pat." Harry explained smiling and patting Sirius's head again as Tonks quickly looked about for something else that might suddenly appear if Harry happened to be thinking about wanting a glass of milk or something.

7508 words


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter thirty-eight - 'I do believe that transfiguring another person's underwear at dinner is hardly the correct use of his words!'

"Harry, Dumbledore wants you to go up to his office after dinner but first you can go drop your case off and then go down to dinner with your friends." Lupin explained standing by the main door with Tonks.

"Oh ok. Well hmm, hope I can remember where everything is, don't want to get lost do I in this big old place?" He smiled softly looking across from Tonks to Lupin and back again. Harry was some what glad he'd got chance to say goodbye to Sirius this afternoon back in London because he was sure he wouldn't be able to let go of him if they were at Hogwarts.

"Bye Harry!" Tonks half laughed ruffling his hair up a bit as Lupin checked his watch.

"We have to go now I'm afraid, try not to get in too much trouble on your first day back. And make sure you get in touch soon." He added meaning more of Sirius will want to hear from you in five minuets rather than anything else.

"Coz Remus will miss you Harry!" Tonks teased also partly meaning Sirius as well more than anything as although he didn't always seemed to show it, Harry was well aware Remus quiet liked having Harry around the place even if it was just to put Sirius in a good mood, Harry after all a nice lad Remus thought. He wasn't Lilly and he certainly wasn't James that didn't mean Remus didn't like his odd company. It never got boring with Harry Potter around, even when it was frightening, he could never think it boring.

"I will and well thanks. For everything." He added looking around at the walls and floor for something to do. Lupin half sighed inside and knew in his heart that this still wasn't the same Harry Potter he'd first met on the Hogwarts express. But then this one seemed more mature, more calm and although a little twitchy one minuet then very still the next Lupin was sure James would still be very proud of him and that was what mattered the most to him for now.

"It was no trouble Harry. Well not for me anyway." Tonks added with a quirky smile having being out the way at the most traumatic times of Harry's illness but well aware she knew more about it than Harry wanted other people to know.

"No and err, we were just glad to help, now get inside before you catch cold or you'll be back with us in no time puking up again." Lupin chivvied touching Harry lightly on the shoulder before turning to go.

"Bye then." Harry called as they started down the path to the front gate having taken him all the way to the front door just to be sure he was safely in.

"Bye Harry." They called back as Harry grabbed hold of his trunk and started towards the grand stairs just as Dobby popped up behind a suit of armour to hug Harry's legs tightly.

"Oh hello Dobby." Harry smiled letting go of his case and half hugging the affectionate elf back around the head.

"Dobby is very happy to see Harry Potter back again. Dobby has missed you and he has been ever so worried."

"Ah you have, well I'm flattered Dobby but I've kind of got a favour to ask you."

"Anything. Dobby will do anything for Mr Potter!" Dobby squeaked proudly.

"Well, could you take this up to my dorm for me and put it next to my bed. But please be really carefully with it because I've got some things in it that I really don't want breaking?" Harry asked looking down warmly at Dobby as he beamed back up.

"Yes Dobby promises to be very careful." He squeaked hugging Harry's legs again and grabbing the case to disappear with a pop no doubt up to Gryffindor tower directly as most house elves seemed to pride themselves on there efficiency. Harry was sure they had some sort of secret elf-award system going off somewhere.

Checking his watch Harry figured Ron and Hermione were probably still in lesson and that he might as well head up to the common room for now until just before the bell then he could be sitting down at dinner waiting for them. This didn't exactly work out as just as he took what he was sure a short cut through a few deserted corridors he spotted Luna skipping towards him and grabbed hold of his body tightly for a hug.

"Oh I'm so glad your back and that your ok." She smiled finally letting go of him and rather than blushing or staying close like Ginny she let go properly and shook his hand.

"I'm glad to see you again Luna. Has things been ok since Christmas?" He continued as they started to walk just as friends down the corridor.

"Oh yes and no.' She explained in her usual dreamy manner.

'After the initial wave of your abduction, or death, every thing seemed to calm down a bit for a while and then daddy got wind of the Vampires moving towards the north and decided that if things got much worse in the ministry then he might start campaigning for Dragons at all the school's entrances to keep me more safe. Things have been a odd lately." She explained casually.

"Hagrid would like that!" Harry decided after walking on for a few meters in silence.

"Yes that's what I've told Daddy so hopefully he might go ahead with his plan.' They continued for a bit longer before Luna had decided what to say next.

'Hagrid has been ever so worried about you from what I've heard and Ginny was ever so upset when you didn't come back in the new year! She spent a lot of time crying and missed a few lessons at first before she got a letter from home."

"Well, I'm looking forward to seeing her. And well, I've missed you lot so much these past few weeks. I've been ever so board, I suppose." Harry decided stopping as they reached the end of the corridor. Luna understood this perfectly well even better than she might if it had been pre-Christmas Harry talking to her.

"I have too, but I best go back to the common room before dinner."

"Bye Luna." Harry finally smiled then feeling it was probably best hugged her warmly again then left quietly.

"Ahh, I see Potty wee Potter is back. And he's got himself a girlfriend already! Potty Wee Potter. Potty Wee Potter." Peeves chanted floating along the ceiling above Harry who as usual ignored him the best he could until he reached the common room. Unfortunately he had no idea what the current password was and couldn't even remember the last one he'd used so sat down by the doorway to wait until someone came out an let him in which wasn't too long as it happens.

"Hello you lot." He called through the dormitory spotting all the other four boys dropping there stuff off before dinner.

"Oh Harry you're back!" Neville cried jumping over Ron's bed to see him as the other three turned around.

"Yes I'm back." He grinned shrugging over towards Ron who was giving him a quizzical look while Dean quickly shook his hand and Neville gave him half a manly hug.

"Oh you best come down stairs the others are gonna go mad when they see your back!" Neville laughed forgetting his stuff and dragging Harry back towards the doorway. Ron quickly followed close behind and the other two shrugged and came too.

"Hay look Harry's back!" Dean called as a couple of fifth year girls and Lavender made there way back across the common room.

"Harry?" Lavender squealed rushing over towards them and attracting the attention of several others in the dormitories littered around the tower. Soon, over half the house had gathered in the common room to see Harry who was some what bamboozled by the amount of people wanting to see him and say hello.

"Yes rumours of my death have been greatly exaggerated! And will somebody please tell me how the Quidditch is going for us?" Harry called mainly to Ron who had finally come to his senses and hugged Harry himself just as the Creevy brothers came pushing over.

"We're doing ok Harry. Thanks to your good start."

"Yeah but I bet we might not do so well next time if Ron has to give up you're Firebolt. He's been doing really ace recently." Colin continued.

"Yeah but then you're a brilliant seeker though aren't you so then we'll cope!" His brother finished reminding Harry strangely of Fred and George despite the size difference.

"Well Ron will be keeping it till the end of the year. I can't fly anymore." Harry sighed turning more to Ron as he hoped his tall red head would spot Hermione striding over towards them soon with a book in her hand ready to whack something.

"What seriously?" Ron asked flabbergasted the thought of Harry Potter not flying was weirder than seeing Fred and George in a room of balloons and not exploding them in people's ears.

"Talk to you later about it and why fix summit that isn't broke." Harry chuckled before raising his voice somewhat and turning back to the group.

'Make sure you rush through ya dinner coz Fred and George want us Gryffindors to test there new Party-in-a-Box packs."

"Way cool, we've been waiting ages for them to come out." Someone shouted from the other side of the room followed by some fourth year lads.

"What level have ya got?" Another voice called as there was no way Harry was gonna see them all the way across the room so merely called back loud enough for them to hear.

"Deluxe of course, only the best from the Weasley twins!" Harry replied not exactly sure who he was talking too. It didn't take long though for the common room to start emptying down to dinner and finally Ginny came rushing over with Hermione to scrap somewhat over who got to give him a hug first. In the end they both grabbed him tight one either side and after a quick kiss on the cheek from Hermione while Ginny got to give him a proper kiss hello for a few seconds much to Ron's disgust who turned his face away as he particularly saw the smug look in Harry's eye.

"Well seen as you've just got back then I'll let you off this once but I future I don't want to see you doing that with her." Ron finally decided unclenching his not so tight fists and turning back to them with a forcible smile.

"Ah little Ronny's jealous Harry's got a girl to make out with and he hasn't!" Ginny laughed holding on to Harry's hand tightly as the group were the last few to leave the common room.

"Piss off, like I'm ever gonna be jealous of you Gin! Don't you still wear those ragged underwear mum sends ya in the post." He added quietly now they were alone and he was sure no-one would over hear something about Ginny's sodding knickers.

"They were sexy black last I saw." Harry whispered quietly in Ginny's ear as she blushed considerably on the way down to the hall still grinning even when Draco came to meet them in the doorway.

"Ahh so the rumours are true your, back and still unfortunately alive. My father will be disappointed he was so hoping you'd had a little paralysing accident or something wretched like that! And I'm so disappointed it didn't involve more of your friends!"

"Yes well you're father does seem to need the smallest scrap of hope these days doesn't he!" Harry replied casually still holding on to Ginny as the others stood firmly around him.

"Least my father's still around to see you die. But then, I suppose the grief of yours would be enough to match even the Diggory's little fit if you were to say, take another little tumble of north tower." He smirked but for once most of Malfoy's gang had moved on into dinner while several Gryffindors in anticipation of Harry were still hanging around to back him up.

"Inside you lot otherwise you'll miss dinner." Flitwhick chivvied moving past them. Draco quickly moved away knowing he was clearly out numbered but Harry couldn't help but quietly yank his wand out while his back was turned and wink at Ron.

"You're gonna love this little beauty Remus taught me Ron!" He whispered then flicking his wand casually as Remus had shown him mumbled firmly.

"Nehmen Heraous." Nothing particularly happened but still feeling confident, Harry moved over to sit down deliberately taking a seat opposite Draco who was forced to sit with his back to them by the lack of spaces. Harry was the first to sit down and seeing his anticipation and Neville's nudges all the Gryffindors sat around him watched as Draco swung his leg over the bench to sit down.

Suddenly though his trousers ripped down the back seem around his arse loudly, to reveal none other than a pair of lacy pink knickers poking out underneath. The entire section of Gryffindors burst out in to teary hysterical laughter for over ten minuets as Draco quickly stole someone else's over robes covered himself up and sat firmly down absolutely humiliated and redder than even Ron ever could get in the face.

"God I love magic, maybe you should try a pair like that." Harry laughed in to Ginny's ear as he started to pull a plate of shepherds pie towards himself. Although confused by how openly calm Harry seemed and clearly very different in some minuet way, even Hermione couldn't help but snort with laughter even if she didn't quiet resort to almost falling of her seat like Ron, Dean and the Creevy brothers. Although it was clear the Gryffindor table was in a far boisterous mood than normal, it took a surprising amount of time (for Hogwarts that is) for Harry's return to reach the rest of the school. By the end of dinner when Harry was getting up quickly to leave with the rest it became clear that a surprisingly number of odd people were eager to see him again. Particularly when Cho and her three friends came moving over to see him in his lame attempt to get out the way and go see Dumbledore like he was supposed to.

"So you're back then?" She smiled pushing forward to give him a hug that he only reluctantly accepted because she was so pushy. After letting go though Harry deliberately grabbed hold of Ginny's hand to pull her back over with her own determined look when she worked out the look on Cho's face. She'd been waiting for Harry to come back so she could ask him out and it had been a high topic in her gaggle of friends for quiet some time about how to do it.

"Yeah at last." Harry smiled glad Ginny was there to hang on to his arm like she was so he wouldn't have to explain anything. He could smell her hair after the hug and for a moment there wasn't sure if he was ready to let go. He'd spent so long day dreaming about her it was odd to see her deliberately looking for him when before he always felt like he needed to lasso her to get her to talk to him.

"Oh I see YOU'RE with Harry now then!" Cho asked looking a bit put out as Harry still really didn't have any idea how to behave around Cho, Ginny or not things were still a bit odd for some reason he was quiet sure.

"Yes I am." Ginny put in firmly taking a tighter grip on Harry's hand and standing proudly next to him.

"Well, at least you seem happy I suppose compared to when I last saw you before Christmas. You're looking much better now Harry and I'm glad." She explained trying to sound firm before smiling politely again and moving away with her friends in a tight nit of whispers.

"Well that'll be flying round the school by tomorrow breakfast." Ginny sighed starting towards the Gryffindor tower.

"I don't care." Harry replied kissing her gently on the cheek and letting go of her hand.

"What?" She asked a little confused.

"I have to go see Dumbledore.' He explained just as his pocket watch chimed and he pulled out a bottle of potion quickly waiting for his watch to chime again.

'But first I have to drink this." He added before gulping it down and wiping his mouth on his hanky.

"Will you be long?"

"Don't think so. Err, tell Ron, he can dig in me case and get the party kit out, it should be in the top but tell him what ever he does not to muck around with that leather box next to it with the black lock on it." Harry explained with half a grin.

"Ok. But come straight back to me when you're done, I don't want to loose a minuet unless I have to." She smiled kissing him gently on the cheek again and turning to go as Harry quickly moved along the corridor to find Dumbledore's office and wait outside as he himself came down to let Harry in.

"Ah I see the Gryffindors have not disappointed yet again in thoroughly welcoming you back to Hogwarts Harry."

"Yeah I guess." Harry shrugged happily sitting down in the seat opposite as offered.

"I trust your trip back was ok?"

"Yeah fine, Remus and Tonks brought me right up to the school doors to be on the safe side." Harry explained looking around to see Dumbledore's office for the first time in what felt like years.

"Are you feeling completely well Harry?" He continued flicking a pile of books with his wand so they started to put themselves away upstairs in his private collection.

"Yes I'm quiet ok. I think I'll be a bit tired soon though. I sort of went to bed a bit late last night and well, I get the feeling everything seems a bit different to what I remember. I know the school moves around a bit but I had to think more twice about how to get here from the main stairs." Harry explained.

"I'm sure you shall get used to it again as you always do. Professor McGonagall would like to see you at first break tomorrow before her lesson to discuss your lessons. I know you've attempted to keep on top of things as best you can, particularly in the past few days but I fear you will no doubt be behind in most areas by now. I'm quiet sure though with a bit of hard work you will be able to steadily and sufficiently catch up to finish the year with everybody else with reasonable success." Dumbledore explained a little formally.

"I know, well now I'm better Woolnough thinks I should be able to cope perfectly normally and well, he doesn't want me playing Quidditch any time soon and that always did take up a fair bit of time." Harry decided accepting the statement that he couldn't do one of his favourite activities very maturely. It hadn't always been like that after complaining loudly to Sirius about it for a while but once he'd calmed down a bit and let it all sink in as to why Woolnough didn't want him fainting at 70ft he was quiet reconciled with it now to appear very mature and calm.

"I'm glad to hear your taking his advice to heart, however I do believe that transfiguring another person's underwear at dinner is hardly the correct use of his words."

"Woolnough did say I needed to use up surplus amounts of magic more often to keep in control of it and stop the accidents." Harry explained a little too cheekily for Dumbledore's expectance but not surprising considering his somewhat more confident personality and shockingly bad influence from Sirius, Tonks and even Lupin when he was in the mood for it, as he was suspicious as to who had taught Harry such a spell recently.

"Yes I know he said that to you, but I believe he suggested levitating text books before bed.' Dumbledore replied calmly then quickly added to show he could give as good as he could get at surprisingly cheeky comments. This after hearing from Remus Harry's odd comment about although being a very good teacher and headmaster and having an exceptional ability to get the best out of people something he prided himself on as a wizard, the fact that Harry seemed to think him an annoying person was highly entertaining for Dumbledore and he was endeavouring to see just how annoying he could be and Harry still remain quiet overtly calm in his presence.

'Though after a house I suppose it may seem a little bit beneath you now."

"I'm not arrogant professor and I admit that perhaps behaving like that in the dinner hall wasn't exactly been a model student but its taking a bit of time to get used to people. Particularly when the most company I've had recently is two apparently board school boys and a rather annoying house elf."

"I can understand that Harry, but try to exercise some self control in future or at least be more subtle about it. I've decided not to restart our lesson's for a couple of weeks before you've had time to settle back in and catch up as I know for a fact the only structured time you've had recently is when you eat and when you take your potion."

"I know. But err, will I be keeping them all with me or am I going to have to go fetch them every morning?" Harry asked aware he had an empty bottle hidden in his newly (by Sirius) sew-in pockets perfect for holding them. Despite Remus's scary comments Sirius was actually almost as handy as Molly Weasley when it came to a decent sewing charm.

"For the time being I believe it will be fine to keep them in your dorm in the sealed cabinet and store box. The fresh supply will come through from Woolnough himself every month to Madam Pomfry for you to collect. However, I trust you understand to keep these potions to yourself and only on a need to know basis tell people your actually taking them. Your teachers have been informed that you need to take medicinal potions every day but that they aren't timed with your lessons and only Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape know exactly why you're taking them."

"I know, Remus warned me people might be odd if I'm seen taking them constantly after some of the looks he gets even if people don't know what he does at the full moon. Do you think people believe what they've been told about me being away?" Harry asked simply, showing far less unknown facial expressions than he used to.

"Unfortunately not entirely, most I believe have there own ideas but for now I believe most the school merely accepts what they've heard and it is not for you to contradict them or confirm anything other than you were ill and your better now."

"Ok I won't."

"Do you think he's going to cope ok Remus?"

"Yeah I think he'll be fine. He seemed ever so upset to go though but the moment he got back in Hogwarts I think he started to feel like he was back at home again."

"Oh well I'm glad he's happy to be back. I mean, it's Hogwarts, not some miserable place he's going to." Sirius sighed forcing himself to feel better than he was about Harry's empty spot at the dinner table, he'd got used to having him around and now with the smaller table somehow it felt more obvious that he wasn't there. Remus found himself missing Tonks's empty space again as well and could easily sympathise with Sirius even if he couldn't say it.

"Yeah. But I some how doubt he'll have chance to talk to you tonight, I saw Fred and George slip him in a party kit for tonight and well, you know how Gryffindor party's went. Well it seems they've only ever got worse with the Weasley twins personal added touch. I swear they're worse than you and Prongs for nicking stuff out the kitchens." Lupin grinned pouring another glass of wine out. It was the first bottle they'd had in ages because of Harry's lack of alcohol ability and Remus in particular was making the most of it.

"Good Harry you're back." Ginny called having been waiting by the door for Harry to return despite the full blown party going off around them.

"Yeah, ya miss me?" He whispered squeezing through the people to give her half a hug and a kiss before he spotted Ron coming over and decided it might be best not to make out with his sister in front of him too often that night.

"Well Fred and George have done well with the party-in-a-box haven't they? I didn't think it would be quiet like this. There's music and drinks and everything. Come have a look." He forced out leading the way back across the room to the table where quiet literally a party had exploded out of the box.

"Yeah they came to cheer me up a few weeks ago. It was a bit like this only they hadn't got the hang of the cleaning up bit but they assured me this one will just clean up if you shut the lid but it's one party per box."

"So no one shut the lid till morning!" Dean laughed taking full advantage of the pumpkin and sugar juice available on tap with polystyrene cups.

"YEAH!" About twenty people cheered at this as the Creevy brothers worked out how to turn the sound up on the music and a mini dance floor erupted in one end of the room. Ron however after laughing along with everyone else at two wanna-be Fred and George's showing off to some fourth year girls. The atmosphere was a bit giddy anyway but with the twins personal touch the mood and sugared up pumpkin juice flowing it only seemed to be magnified, even Hermione would be mad to try and read a book in this mess of a Gryffindor party. Ron however pulled Harry over towards the boys stairs and sat down with him on the bottom step.

"So what's this about you not being able to fly anymore Harry? You can have it back if you want, dad said he might get me a broom if I really wanted one, they seem to have more money these days than before. Less of us at home and what not and his getting quiet a lot more money now the union is different or something has sorted out better overtime pay!"

"No you keep it till the end of the year. And well I'm still prone to problems. I just sort of have to put up with it Ron, as every now and then I might get particularly dizzy or something. I mean, don't get me wrong I'm quiet alright but I just don't want to risk getting a head rush when I'm chasing a snitch and end up falling off me broom or something. It's just a precaution for now as Woolnough wants to see what I'm like long term on this stuff. He's sure it should be ok but he just likes to check. If I grow a lot or have weird hormone's or something like everyone else, it might knock things out of whack a bit and he'll have to alter the mix to compensate. He calls me a raging hormonal callow youth!"

"Oh so it's just until you've stopped growing and stuff and then you should be ok."

"I'll probably have to take the potions for years and years unless something drastic happens but yeah, it'll all calm down when I stop growing they think, but he doesn't think that will be until I'm at least like twenty four or something!"

"Hmm, Charlie's still a bit weird, dad say's he's not settled down yet maturing and stuff, well not like Bill has anyway."

"Yeah so I'm fine I just might err... actually never mind Ron!" Harry stopped short looking away.

"No come on Harry, you can tell me anything you know that!"

"Well Ron to be honest there is something I wanted to talk to you about coz I know you always understand. You know what I mean, you won't laugh at me will you?" Harry explained quietly leaning in to Ron a bit who moved his head closer seriously to listen.

"Yeah course I won't laugh!" He explained ready and waiting to be a better friend than he had been.

"Promise?"

"Yeah I promise!"

"If you start being arsey coz I'm gonna make out with your sister in a bit your gonna wake up with pink knickers on, antlers and your trousers will continuously rip whenever you sit down!" Harry grinned as Ron having being listening seriously and trying not to laugh realised Harry had been winding him up all along and was intending to make out with his sister in front of him later tonight, probably for quiet a while.

"Oi! You twat!"

"Heehee!" Harry laughed with his weird giggle kicking in halfway through before Ron pushed him off his seat.

"Don't know why your making such a deal about it Harry, I normally wear pink knickers you know that, you'll probably make out with Ginny somewhere regardless of what I say and I'll probably get cross about it anyway and as for the antlers? You don't know how to do it that was your dad's talent not yours."

"Yeah good point, you do normally wear pink knickers just like Hagrid and his kinky black bask and suspenders on and Dumbledore with his stiletto's on under his robes! You know to make him look taller when he's stood next to McGonagall." Harry chuckled along with Ron.

"Now your just being ridicules Harry. Everyone knows Dumbledore wears jogging bottoms on under his day robes!" Ron added as the two leaned in laughing away as Hermione and Ginny wondered over to find them.

"What are you two laughing at?" Hermione ask positive whenever she saw her two friends laughing like this it was probably aimed at her for some reason.

"Nothing!" Ron laughed.

"No nothing!' Harry giggled moving over so Ginny could sit down on the bottom step between his legs.

'Hay but what about Snape and the...err bollocks I forgot!"

"...A French maids outfit!" Ron finished as the pair erupted in another round of boyish giggles.

"God I've missed been here!' Harry finally managed to get out as he and Ron pulled themselves together.

'So have you been all miserable without me? Luna said you've been all fed up and can't cope without me!" Harry explained looking over at Hermione who seemed to be taking a little bit longer than Ron to fully let it sink in Harry being back.

"Yeah well, course we've missed you Harry." Hermione explained timidly looking at him sat on the stairs before her. It had been that long since she saw him like this, so giddy and daft she'd quiet forgotten the way his eyes would shine out at people when he was happy. It was like they could light themselves up even in semi-darkness she was sure it must be something magical about him but she'd only noticed it recently. It was no wonder Cho was angling to be his bird now.

"When did you see Luna?" Ginny wondered turning around to face Harry properly who stopped laughing so hard now.

"When I first got back. I saw her when I was walking up here before dinner. It was nice to see her again and she was telling me something she's being trying to persuade her dad to do." Harry replied casually sure there was nothing wrong with him talking to Luna, she was nice.

"Well I just wondered. So what do you fancy doing tomorrow?" Ginny continued making a subconscious mental note to watch more girls around Harry, as already he seemed be attracting to much female attention. Katie had been watching him from just a few meters away as she supped a drink with her friends and Ginny had always been suspicious of her since the muddy hand print's incident. And then with Cho rushing up to hug him like earlier Ginny was beginning to wonder if Harry was up to keeping as faithful as he appeared. Both the other girls were older and far more popular than she was and she was sure Harry used to fancy the pants off Cho at least for ages and ages.

"Haven't we got lesson's tomorrow?" Harry wondered sure it would be something boring tomorrow although not sure what.

"Yeah but I meant after."

"Well I should really go see Hagrid tomorrow soon as I can for a bit. I've missed him too and I need to ask him about turkey's."

"Turkey's Harry?" Ron asked giving him a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah it's a long story really, I'll tell you when we go see him. But I'm kind of warn out a now and well, tomorrow's gonna be murder for me after dinner. I'm used to having a nap with Sirius mid afternoon and now I've got to go on to more lesson's and do stuff with me brain. I'm not really looking forward to using it again. I like been lazy all the time kipping."

"Don't worry Harry, it's Divination tomorrow afternoon. You get laid out on a puff and snooze and I'll tell her your in the zone or something!" Ron laughed as it clearly took Harry a few moments to realise he didn't actually do Divination anymore and ended up whacking Ron with a rolled up paper from the floor for nearly five minuets.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter thirty-nine - 'You didn't lay a foot or a table leg on him instead did you?'

After having a double lesson in the morning, a quick break, Transfiguration for a double before dinner where he ended up sat talking to Professor McGonagall for a good half hour. Although catching himself day dreaming for at least five minuets Harry manage to gather that they were talking about how things would be structured for him and that really it would be best if he just dropped a lesson although she wasn't sure what, she believed he seemed to be quiet evenly behind on most of them. In the end they were just going to see how things went, give him extra homework and he'd probably end up working though the holidays and he'd have to get quiet a bit done in the summer which wouldn't be too hard and then he should manage to be on top of things before next year. It was just lucky he didn't have his exams at the end of this year and he wasn't behind too much before being ill.

After his afternoon lessons Harry, although quiet tired started to walk down to see Hagrid before dinner with Ron, Hermione and Ginny who was holding on to him again happily even if she did notice Harry's pace slacken a bit as they got outside. Harry was quiet glad in a way she was like this, as he was suspicious by how tired he might be after seeing Hagrid. Today was by far his busiest day of the week and he felt the worst to return back to as he was exhausted by dinner and was sure he wouldn't last much longer after tea if he even managed to tea that was!

"Oh good, I wondered when I was gonna get to see you! Goin' off to say hello to everyone and not little 'ol me!"

"Hagrid there aint nothing little bowt you and I was gonna come see you at dinner but ended up discussing boring stuff instead! Besides I got tomorrow afternoon off if you not busy." Harry replied walking over to a quiet corner of the courtyard after the meal had finished with Ginny still in tow.

"No Harry, I suppose I can shift a few things around tomorrow and you come see me. You look bit tired Harry at the moment. Now tell me about things for a quick bit. How do you feel to be back?"

"Glad I suppose, but I forgot how tiring it is being here."

"Only a 'suppose' Harry?"

"Well I was getting used to being there, the company was just getting good but when I could finally do stuff I had to come back here."

"Rumour has it you had a little tree incident that stopped you coming back sooner. But we didn't expect you back till Easter did we?" Hagrid explained as Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement, all three glad it was sooner but hoped it wasn't too soon for Harry's health.

"Yeah well I was too thin, it took a while for me to put enough weight on to walk about and stuff and well. I wanted another Christmas having missed the last so we had a turkey, a tree and everything, I finally found your prezzi's too. I mean how many people do you know manages to loose Christmas prezzi's for that long a time?"

"Only you Harry."

"Yeah well. I am glad to be back, honest I did really miss you all."

"Summit else I heard recently, how long this thing with Ginny been going off? I only found out when these two came back in January. Don't I get to know stuff too?"

"It's him, being awkward as arse all the time! And he's always around when I come see you. Can't get you on me own to tell you things anymore."

"Harry I'd leave if you really wanted to talk about her with Hagrid."

"No you don't, your awkward as anything."

"I'm not."

"Yeah you are. You have that look and I can't even sit next to her some times at dinner coz of your sodding moodiness!" Harry complained.

"Sounds like a lost cause to me Hermy." Hagrid decided seeing her roll her eyes again at the start of another ridicules scuffle. Well at least Harry must be back to normal if he's arguing with Ron about what Harry can cannot do with his sister was the general feeling.

"Anyway you lot, time to get going back up to the dormitories with ya or ya'll give me a bad name!"

"Hagrid, when has that ever in years and years ever stopped you before?!"

"Oi misfits get going will ya, I've got a letter to compose!"

"A letter."

"To compose Hagrid?"

"Now we're interested, you can't send us off to bed now!" Ron complained giving up on Harry who was giving him saucy looks as to what he thought about doing with Ginny making Ron of all things blush as Hargrid went quiet again and little rosy cheeks appeared under all his hair.

"None of ya business Ronald now off you trot!"

"Come on Ron I'm tired!" Harry yawned, he hadn't meant to but this gave Hagrid the perfect excuse as Ron became slightly nervous by his apparent sleepiness they had basically ignored before Christmas. Panicking unnecessarily Harry felt Ron made him go straight back to the dormitories and to bed with barely time to cuddle Ginny in his worry, that Hermione backed him up on for this one occasion. Harry was rather annoyed by this attitude of not just Ron but a few other people as well as it seemed to last for the next couple of weeks.

He couldn't help it, it was hard work keeping up with things and slowly catching up with other things. Although Harry had a lot more magical energy than everyone else and it often tended to always be him that accidentally over egged things. It didn't matter too much, people found it funny some of the things that happened by accident and most of his teachers seemed to understand that things like that just happened around Harry Potter.

Potions however was a different matter, despite knowing about Harry's troubled mental state, Snape still loathed him and sick or not nothing was going to stop him from having the joyful opportunity of embarrassing Harry. Harry had the feeling that he could probably tell what nights were order meetings as Snape seemed to be in a particularly fowl mood the next morning with Harry. He was sure it was Sirius doing but as nothing dreadful seemed to happen to him Harry wasn't sure he should add any fuel to the fire by mentioning it to Sirius. One particularly morning lesson though Harry was quiet sure Sirius had done something to piss Snape off as he was taken to the front of the class for Snape to have a chance to embarrass him in front of the Slytherin students in particular. Snape didn't expect Harry to know how to be able to do difficult spells well none verbally, having missed all the lessons on it which Hermione found very unfair and was glad she'd whispered a lot of the basics of it to him on the way to the lesson.

Standing on his own at the front Harry was supposed to block the spell Snape was going to cast on him and disarm him without uttering a word. Harry wasn't sure what he was going to do but was quiet sure what ever Snape had planned for him wouldn't be pleasant. The only thing that happened to jump into his head was something Remus had told him recently among many spells was a mirror charm that was highly useful to stop people from hexing you as provided it was powerful enough (something Harry accidentally had abundance of) it didn't matter what the hex was it would repel it and a good one would reverse the spell on to the person hexing.

Lupin had tried to teach it to Harry and explained it as clearly as he could but unfortunately Sirius was still trying to put the living room together after Harry's last attempt at controlled magic and flatly refused to let him try anything on Remus in case they needed a matchbox to scoop him up in. Sirius was insisting that he was all out of matches and didn't want to have to do yet more cleaning because of Harry's failed attempts at self control. On Snape however Harry was quiet sure Sirius would hold no objections and tried his best to remember what he'd been told about holding his wand firm and balanced when nonverbally saying the spell inside his head as clearly as if he was saying it allowed. Remus had also said it was important to focus on what he was doing. Harry got the feeling that focus didn't mean day dreaming half way through a sentence about Ginny's lacy black knickers coming off.

The entire class seemed to be watching in anticipation for something, as anything involving these two would most likely be spectacularly entertaining one way or another. Blocking his mind as best he could to stop Snape from looking into his thoughts Harry turned and bowed as instructed before holding his wand by his side as Snape lazily counted down from three firing a spell out before he barely said one. Harry pulled his wand up quick and as the spells collided Harry's bounced out like ripples from the tip of his wand and Snape's reverted directly back at himself if not a little below his wand level.

Harry had no idea what had happened but suddenly something was picking Snape up by the ankle as he was thrown the full length of the classroom and knocked out cold for a few moments. Harry quickly got down and looked to Hermione and Ron for what to do as Ron was clearly struggling to contain some laughter by stuffing his hand in his mouth behind Hermione. Harry got down and looked down the classroom to see if Snape was moving yet then he looked across to Draco and Knott who were struggling to decided between there pleasure at seeing Snape defeated and hate towards Harry for doing it. Pansy hoping to get in his good books quickly got up to have a look and see if Snape needed any assistance or was too badly hurt. Eventually though Wade from Ravenclaw asked what on earth Harry had done.

"What was the spell you used?"

"Err, it was a sort of mirror charm, I forget it's proper name." Harry replied casually still stood in the centre of the room looking about. Suddenly though Snape came round and Pansy who had been looking over him jumped to her feet to stay out of his way as clearly, he was livid with the result of his own spell, having the horrific idea that some how it might of even backfired as once it had done so on James much to Snape's humiliation in front of most of the year.

"POTTER! What the HELL was the spell you used? I said to DISARM ONLY! 50 points from Gryffindor. EXPLAIN yourself!" Snape bellowed before he'd barely even got to his feet flattened his hair again before marching down to the front of the classroom to face Harry who was quiet arrogantly for him stood quiet calm not exactly sure what to say. Suddenly though he had a wave of pride kick in and told his teacher quiet bluntly.

"I did disarm you though Professor and it was mirror charm to repel your spell."

"And where might I ask did you learn such a spell, it's hardly something I would teach in my lesson now is it, quiet a useless spell really because of it's flimsy and unpredictable outcome. Come on then explain where you learnt such a spell!" He snapped knowing full well who it was likely to have come from and hoping to salvage some pleasure from the lesson by winding Harry up.

"It's err, in the textbook sir!' Harry answered quietly but still quiet firm in his voice. This clearly wasn't the answer his livid teacher had expected so swelling with pride again Harry continued his explanation a little louder.

'It's on page nine and it's supposed to work like a mirror which is why it got it's name as a mirror charm when really they are actually something slightly different." Harry added not sure if he should be sounding a little helpful and wondered how on earth he was still in one piece after throwing this particular teacher across the room.

"Potter detention. Class dismissed." Snape finished turning on his heel and heading to his private rooms off the classroom.

After a few minuets while the students tidied up well before the bell had gone Harry was surprised by how he didn't seem to be getting the feeling that this was all his fault. The Slytherins had gone off quickly and Harry was quietly being pushed out the room with his bag and down towards Hagrid's before he really knew what was happening. It was only when they were out safely in the grounds did Ron start the conversation Harry hoped would end in some sort of explanation.

"So you're gonna help me with this essay he gave out aren't you? I mean you will help and in return I'll lend you me notes from recently. I've got quiet good in your absence you know. Being forced to make me own might have helped a bit I think. Sometimes I can actually remember what we did in the previous lesson without having to listen to Hermione telling me." Ron explained casually as they started on the steps and Harry deliberately walked between his friends. He felt guilty not explaining why but Ron didn't seem to notice Harry was intending to use him as a falling buffer and Sirius did make him promise.

"So what's with him anyway? Everything's so different I mean, I expected to get me arse blown off!"

"Well Harry not that you don't still have your wonderful talent for putting him in a bad mood. Something I'm quiet sure your proud of, we aren't so surprised. He's been really quiet odd lately, he often sends us away with essay's to do like that and when we're practising spells and things he often leaves the room and comes back at the end of the lesson to get rid of us. He doesn't mark things very well either. I mean I know he was never as good as Lupin or Professor McGonagall for constructive criticism. But he's not even putting the same snooty comments on like he used to. I mean coz your there he actually bothers a bit more but his teaching's way down these days for our group and the year above. Katie was telling me how they seem to be doing far more independent study than she ever thought they would and Snape sends them off to the restricted section of the library to work on there reports on their own most the time."

"Reports?" Harry wondered.

"Yeah in your last year you do a really long essay about various topics in Defence against the dark arts and then you have to prove your able to use the spells in a load of really weird ways. It's sort of like an obstacle course I think. I'm not really sure to be honest he never really said much I just got it out one of the school education handbooks." Ron explained.

"School education handbooks Ron? How long have I been gone? First your taking proper notes and now your reading sodding handbooks about next years stuff. I mean I knew this was gonna be a bit of a fucked up year but honestly. Your turning in to Hermione!" Harry grumbled pulling the door open and climbing up into Hagrid's hut. Ron just looked at Hermione completely lost as to what to say back to Harry but she merely gave him a reassuring look that she didn't think they were very similar and left it at that.

"Sirius Black?" Harry called sitting down on the side of the prefect's bath by himself before dinner.

"Yeah Harry?" He answered sitting down on his own bed surprised Harry already had something to talk to him about after seeming to have nothing to say last night when Sirius got in touch with him.

"I'm tired."

"Then why don't you go to bed Harry." Sirius explained helpfully immediately deciding Harry did actually look a little tired.

"I can't they'll all know then. I'm right tired and stuff all the time. And will you stop pissing the twat off at meetings when I've got potions the next morning. He's been a right wanker at the moment. I swear he takes it out on me coz of you."

"I'll sort that Harry." Sirius explained quickly and quietly giving the reaction that Harry really didn't want to get.

"Please don't do it your way Sirius. I just want him to ignore me. Can't you have a go at Mrs Weasley or something instead. It's just, it's not like he's picking on me it's just he hates me all the time." Harry sighed. Sirius wasn't really sure about this, Snape hating Harry was obvious wasn't it?

"What's the matter Harry?"

"I'm tired. And if I go to bed early people worry about me and things. And if I try and stop up and look normal for a bit they fuss. Every time I talk to someone after a while they think I'm gonna die on them or something. I promise I won't but they still seem to think I might drop dead at any moment. I'm not in the mood for that at the minuet, I wanna go do stuff before dieing but they won't have it. Everyone treats me like dead man walking. Ron says I'm been daft but he does it. He laughs at things that aren't really that funny for me and he'll always change his mind about what he wants to do see he does what I do. I don't know, I'm just...I don't know why's it weird."

"Harry you were abducted out of school over Christmas and then didn't come back for months. People noticed you weren't there and now they notice that you are all the more. The longer your there the more people will get used to the idea that you aren't gonna drop dead any minuet and it'll stop."

"Yeah but in the mean time I'm sick of it. Sometimes, I do just wanna sit down for a bit quietly. Have 15minuets on me own but the rest of the time. I wanna do what everyone else is doing. I think it's coz I'm not flying anymore."

"Harry you can't fly until Woolnough's sure you aint gonna drop off the thing."

"I know, to be honest I can see his point. I had a go the other day and it just wasn't the same."

"Harry!"

"Honestly one go. It was only for ten minuets with Ron, but I can see what Woolnough's on about the magic rushes were more obvious when I was up higher so I gave in." Harry tried to reason but some how Sirius didn't seem to be having any of it. Harry shouldn't be on a broomstick regardless of how he tried to justify it.

"You won't do that again will you?"

"No I won't do it again!" Harry sighed still not sure he liked the parent-y Sirius.

"Good. Now how come your feeling so tired, have you been sleeping ok?"

"Yeah well, some weird dreams. I haven't got any idea what's going off in me head sometimes. I start of dreaming about normal stuff and then I seem to think I'm a piece of cheese and then it just all goes a bit weird and I wake up all of a sudden for a few moments. It's not bad weird or anything, just feels a bit weird. I don't always remember it either. I tried explaining it to Ron but I'll start and then I go blank and I can't remember it at all."

"Well maybe your just a bit over active Harry. I think Remus dreams a lot. I tried asking him ages ago but he wouldn't say much."

"Maybe coz it's about Tonks." Harry wondered a little sarcastically knowing full well he was straying on to one of Sirius's only taboo subjects.

"Harry!"

"Yeah well, I don't start of dreaming I'm a piece of cheese. It's usually much nicer than that. It just all goes a bit weird. What do you dream about?"

"I don't dream Harry." Sirius explained, Harry waited patently for the Azkaban look to flash across his features but it only started to worry him when it never came.

"Have you always been like that? I mean, well you know."

"Yeah. I never really remember my dreams if I even have them. Sometimes there's the odd one I remember bits of but normally. Head hits pillow and I'm not thinking about anything until I lift it up again. I just go blank. Your dad used to say it's coz I'm mentally sub normal."

"Well, my dad was very cleaver." Harry added with a patronising grin.

"Quiet you. Your dad used to dream he was a chicken, I swear he clucked in his sleep sometimes."

"Are you sure you weren't just hearing the chicken you had living in your dorm?"

"Maybe, your mum used to dream about you when she was pregnant, she was adamant you were a gonna be a girl."

"She was?"

"Yep. Every night for months she'd go to bed, kick your dad out on the floor and then dream about her baby girl. Bit of a surprise when you popped out with a tiny little todger and minuet balls."

"Oi!"

"Yeah well you were small. Well on the smaller end of normal apparently. Harry what about you other dreams. Are you getting any nightmares again?"

"No I'm ok for that." Harry sighed heavily.

"You sure, you will tell me won't you if they start up again." Sirius persisted watching Harry carefully again. He knew his godchild would happily bend the truth so not to cause any alarm, which generally wasn't helpful to anyone as Harry really should cause alarm about some things Sirius was sure.

"Yes Sirius. Stop pestering me."

"Well I'll let you go then, go get some rest or something. And try not to worry too much about dreaming about cheese all the time. I like cheese, particularly smelly cheese. Don't forget your potions and don't forget to eat." Sirius added firmly as Harry merely rolled his eyes again while Sirius chose to ignore Harry's slightly flippant facial expressions.

"I won't. Night Sirius." Harry finished putting the mirror on the floor so the connection broke and then carefully rapping it back in the velvet cloth before shoving it inside his coat pocket.

"Was that Harry again?" Lupin wondered coming in and sitting down at Sirius's desk.

"Yeah." Sirius nodded putting his mirror back on the bedside table.

"How is he?"

"Apparently he keeps dreaming he's a piece of cheese." Sirius replied as Remus really wasn't quiet sure what to make of this now, between Sirius and Harry Remus was sure they deliberately tried to be weird just to annoy him.

"Well, err, at least that's not so bad. I guess he could be dreaming about something worse."

"Yeah I know that's what I said. I just didn't know what to say to him. I don't dream."

"You still don't dream I thought that was just because well. Nightmare's and stuff." Remus wondered carefully trying not to say the actual words of 'your heads well fucked up after Azkaban what do you expect.'

"No I never dreamed in the first place."

"Your weird!"

"Oi!" Sirius snapped throwing a cushion over at his friend.

"Well you are."

"Oi Sirius Black." Harry snapped at the mirror as Ron positioned himself on the bath behind Harry so he could see too.

"Harry aren't you supposed to be in lesson's or something. You woke me up." Sirius grumbled sitting up on his bed and scratching at his unwashed unshaven face.

"What did you do?" Harry complained looking at his sleepy godfather a little jealous now that he got to lay in bed till half 10 every morning.

"I didn't do anything." Sirius grumbled making a cup of coffee appear on the side so he could get his brain working again.

"Yeah you did. He's right pissed off today. You must of done something coz there's only you that can put him in that bad a mood."

"What Sniverly done now?" Sirius groaned laying down on his side a bit lazily.

"Stuck us in detention, for hours and hours on a Hogsmade weekend. I wanted to go out and about and now I'm stuck cleaning bed pans with Ron." Harry grumbled, it wasn't Sirius he was cross with really. He knew it wasn't he just really wanted to go to Hogsmade with Ginny this week.

"Look I promise you I didn't lay a single finger on him last night."

"You didn't lay a foot or a table leg on him did you instead did you? He's got a right bruise under his left eye. It's nearly gone now like but it must of been something."

"Oi, I promised I wouldn't sort it my way so I told Remus and he didn't think it safe for me to go down and talk to the slimly twat after the meeting so I was poked upstairs out the way with Tonks. I hardly saw him. And Dumbledore was there all the time when we were both in the room so I behaved myself.' Sirius grumbled not sure it was fair he should have to justify his bad behaviour to a bunch of 16 year old boys.

'Now Molly may be a bit pissed with me but that's nothing new." He added quickly.

"Well I guess you wouldn't do anything to daft with Dumbledore in the room. I just really wanted to go and now I'm stuck inside all day. But why does he have to be such a wanker all the time? I never did anything to piss him off in the first place. That was you and dad, but I'm the one he hates the most, you should see some of the looks I get these days off him."

"He really is getting well over into tosser land now Sirius. He's worse than normal, and it's not just us. He's hardly in lessons or anything." Ron added.

"It's probably order stuff getting to him. He's really quiet busy at the minuet Harry."

"Yeah well I know. And I suppose I should be grateful but he doesn't have to be such a wanker."

"It's Snape, he doesn't know how to be anything other than a sniverlly wanker. Just try and keep away from him. Are you sure you didn't give him a reason to give you detention? You didn't knock him out again did you?" Sirius added although the grin suggested he was more than just a little proud of that story he heard.

"No, I didn't knock him out or anything. I hid in the back of the classroom like you said and kept out the way."

"Well I'll Remus to talk to McGonagall about it. He's a bit more..."

"Tactful?" Ron added helpfully.

"Yeah I guess. I'll get him to say something to her about it. Might let you swap days or let you off or something so you can go to Hogsmade. Just don't do oat daft for a few days."

"Thanks Sirius."

"Yeah well I'll do me best. Now will you please not get in touch at the crack of dawn anymore unless there's something the matter. I like me sleep. And well, you know."

"Honestly Sirius, we're on third lesson now. Get out of bed."

"Yeah well you weren't up until half 2 last night."

"I was!" Ron put in quickly.

"Go away you smug git. I'll talk to you later Harry." Sirius mumbled laying down properly and putting the mirror down on the side to go back to sleep for a few hours.

"Bye Sirius." Harry added putting his own mirror down now.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter forty - 'Your turned on Harry!'

"Harry, over here!" Lupin called moving through the crowds to find Harry looking around feeling somewhat lost. For a brief moment then he had the horrible feeling as he looked at all his friends that he'd been forgotten about or not even wanted for the holiday and maybe he should just get back on the train and go back to school. Sirius had been busy last night when Harry got in touch and had just said someone would be waiting for him on the platform and that he was sorry but he really had to go.

Harry looked over at Hermione, she looked different somehow to what Harry remembered from before Christmas, all his friends did but Hermione the most of all. She was standing with her parents chatting happily away about the plans they had made for the holidays, most of it seemed to be treats and relatives from what Harry had heard with a hefty few hours of homework Hermione always seemed to manage to fit in. Harry looked over at Ginny now who was hugging Charlie warmly, he'd come especially to see her, Ron was guiltily and secretly enjoying the attention he got off his mother as she fussed over him even if it was at the expense of his sister being ignored, but Ron comforted himself that she had Charlie and he did deserve it for a change.

This left Harry stood on his own and a little unsure as to what to do, fresh off the train with his case in tow looking about for someone he recognised before finally spotting Lupin coming towards him with a little sorry smile. Moving along with his case to meet him, Harry soon noticed he was closely followed behind by Moody while Tonks looking very discreet stood up against a wall to his left apparently having been watching him ever since he opened the door to help Ginny get her case down without him even realising.

She nodded to him and he smiled back carefully so not as too much draw attention to her like she wanted. Harry became increasingly aware that there were probably more order members hid around the platform but still tried not to think about it too much in case he noticed them or something and so tried to direct his attention away from Tonks and towards Remus and Moody finally in front of him.

"Hello Remus." Harry replied standing his trunk up and smiling softly as he saw Cho deliberately hugging her current useless boyfriend behind Remus in an attempt to get Harry's attention. This one as Hermione informed him had a cousin who played Quidditch in some league or other and supposedly looked somewhat like Harry who could only think to smile sweetly back at her whenever he saw her and now never opened his mouth to her after Luna had explained that Ginny didn't like him talking to girls throwing themselves at him. Harry could never tell who was and who wasn't but Cho was one of those on the list it was best to keep away from for Ginny's sake.

"Err, sorry we're late we didn't expect you to be at this end of the train. Anyway if you've got all your things Patience is waiting and we hoped to get off quiet quickly while London was still busy."

"Oh sure, I've said good bye and stuff I was just waiting for you that's all." Harry replied quickly as he buttoned his jacket up again, he knew Patience would worry if he saw Harry coming in from the cold outside without his coat done up properly and didn't want to cause him anymore trouble. Harry was perfectly well and had been for weeks and the last thing he needed was Sirius worrying away about him and ruining a perfectly fun holiday.

"Let me lighten that Potter, in case we get any trouble!" Moody grumbled pulling his wand out quickly and taking Harry's case.

"It's ok, anything I really want is in me bag, so IF we get any trouble, then we can always just ditch it if you want!" Harry explained casually as Moody lightened his case and shrank it a bit before passing it to Lupin so Harry wouldn't have anything holding him back, just in case.

"Ok, you ready?" Lupin asked as brightly despite the upcoming moon he had to worry about.

"Yeah." Harry sighed, yanking his bag on more and following Lupin to the barrier with Moody behind him and Tonks subtly heading out after them through London. Meanwhile Podmore, Kingsley and two other order aura's Harry didn't know slipped off in different directions after them.

"Harry!" Sirius called just as Lupin bolted the door behind them and Sirius grabbed Harry into an impatient hug like normal.

"Hello Sirius." Harry grinned allowing himself to be hugged and then lead upstairs with his case floating along behind them, the case drifted slowly up into his room as Sirius took Harry into the living room which had cake sat ready and waiting.

Much to Moody's annoyance Sirius had stopped making firewiskey cakes completely now as with the agreement of Woolnough, the completely t-total health buff, who had decided that Harry really shouldn't be drinking alcohol at all weather he was old enough to or not. Therefore whenever Harry was around or might be around Sirius wouldn't allow alcohol out weather it was hidden in a cake or not. This annoyed Tonks greatly as apposed to Harry, who didn't really care much, but Sirius's annoying over affectionate manner seemed to stretch to her not having any alcohol either.

Remus however, was considered, much to Remus's annoyance, an old man in Sirius's book and therefore quiet aloud to drink when ever he felt like it as long as it wasn't directly in front of Harry.

After several attempts and constant bits of cake been past around to anyone daft enough to say they fancied a bit, Sirius had finally perfected one of Harry's favourites, chocolate and banana, Victoria sponge. Tonks had however decided not to eat any of Sirius's attempts until he made one just for Harry because only then, could she be sure that Sirius hadn't put any revenge in it for some trifling jam roly-poly incident Sirius still hadn't forgiven her for yet. Lupin had however twisted Sirius's arm so he'd be more encouraging of Tonks's cooking technique as so far Sirius was the only one with a strong enough stomach to eat most of it other than Hagrid and unfortunately for him, Kreasher as well. Something else Harry recently discovered was that apparently a house elf could eat practically anything in moderation regardless of how under or over cooked it was.

"So do you want some cake?" Sirius asked taking Harry's coat from him and smiling slightly as he through it on the opposite sofa. Moody had wondered off to hang his cloak up and go to the toilet while Remus and Tonks had disappeared into the kitchen just out of sight to make out for a bit under the pretence of fetching some glasses that Sirius had deliberately forgotten so he wouldn't have to look at the pair of them.

"You've had sex since I last saw you!" Harry suddenly asked blankly as Sirius quickly dropped the plate he was holding and willed himself not to blush in the cheeks like Tonks always did.

"What... makes you say that... Harry?" He asked carefully trying to sound as off hand as possible but failing quiet miserably as he did his best not to look at Harry however much he wanted to, he was sure no one knew about it.

"Twice.' Harry added smugly. At this Sirius dropped the second plate with a loud agreeing clatter which brought the attention of Lupin who was sure there was no way Tonks could knock something over when she was pinned to the wall for a long kiss by Remus, but then it was Tonks.

'Arrr! Look at him blush!' Harry giggled taking the knife off Sirius to cut the cake so there wouldn't be another more serious accident. Sirius just sat in stunned silence as Harry cut the cake up and called through to Lupin and Tonks.

'Oi you two, hurry up the cakes done! And don't forget the glasses!" He added quickly. Remus deciding it was probably best that he carried the glasses quickly headed calmly into the living room while Tonks quickly straightened her clothes better after Remus had mucked them all up with his roaming hands.

Sirius however was still in stunned silence for several minuets when Moody reappeared in the hopes of cake only to be utterly disappointed yet again. It was only when Harry hadn't brought the subject up for quiet a while did Sirius finally sigh a little sigh of relief that Harry had had his fun of embarrassing his godfather and wouldn't wind him up about it anymore because thankfully, he wasn't James after all. Well at least not for today anyway.

"Sirius, do you really not mind me going?" Harry asked carefully as he looked for a jumper.

"No of course not Harry, you go see Fleur and Bill while I get some stuff done and then when you get back we'll have some dinner and scoff at Remus and Tonks for a bit." Sirius explained honestly really not sure about this worrying Harry seemed to do so much about him.

"You sure you don't mind coz you've been very, well, normal recently and I'm not sure it suits you?" Harry continued to wonder suspiciously. Not that it was odd seeing Sirius acting weird and fussing over him a lot, it was just the way he seemed to like spending time by himself these days and quiet happy to be alone sometimes in the afternoon while Harry read a book or slept or something. Even Remus had mentioned how Sirius had been spotted more than once since Harry had gone back to school sat in a corner reading a book and refused to make dinner until he'd finished his chapter despite Tonks coming to see them both with a new film Sirius actually wanted to watch.

"What?" Sirius asked still completely confused by some of the comments Harry made about him while he fished around for a jumper suitable to where in front of Ginny. So far he'd found three relatively clean ones but wasn't happy with wearing any of them, this was partly due to the shabbiness and partly because none of them were long enough to cover lower than his stomach very well.

"Err, well never mind. I don't think I can stand too much of Mrs Weasley so I'll definitely be back later." Harry explained firmly as Sirius sat on the bed and tried to understand how one small case could create so much mess as it steadily exploded on to Harry's floor. He was beginning to wonder about his it's-your-mess-I-don't-care rule was really such a good idea by the way Harry wasn't troubling to hang anything up at all. So far he only used his wardrobe to hang his mirror on and put Hedwig's cage on top of and apart from the odd minor (sometimes major) explosion of it, it wasn't used for anything else.

"Even if Ginny's there?" Sirius wondered aloud earning him a little slap around the shoulder and a rather saucy cross look. He'd only recently felt happy enough about Harry's confidence to start winding him up about things playfully and so far he was loving every bit of it despite the little slaps he regularly seemed to get round the head.

"Piss off you and besides, Ron and Hermione are going too!" Harry snapped back crossly, he hated being wound up about Ginny. Apart from Ron all the other boys in his dorm wound him constantly up about her, even if it wasn't anything to do with her the fact that he was a little late coming back from somewhere.

"Ron lives there Harry." Sirius added thickly.

"I know that." Harry snapped again slapping Sirius again on the arm.

"But what about Hermione? I do hope you haven't left her to the tender love and care of Mrs Weasley for all the holiday?" Sirius wondered as he hoped he'd find some way of winding Harry up about her too at least once over his stay.

"No I haven't, her mum and dad are gonna drop her off for the day and then come pick her up later. They've gone rambling or something for the afternoon and Hermione's not much a big hill walker." Harry sighed finding a jumper and deciding it was clean enough to wear out in public and stylish enough and long enough to wear with Ginny.

"I guess. Anyway don't go wondering off out the garden on ya own and don't forget to take your potion if you end up stopping a while after tea. In fact don't go out the garden at all.' Sirius explained firmly as Harry merely rolled his eyes somewhat when he had his back turned but unfortunately he was facing the mirror.

'And most importantly, don't you dare invite that wretched women back here for whatever reason, I don't care if you and Tonks burn's her house down or anything, she isn't welcome!" He added pulling the door open and waiting for Harry to grab his jacket.

"Have you been spending too much time with Kresher again? You're getting ever so, erm, bossy Sirius?" Harry finally aloud himself to ask as they were halfway down the stairs and earned himself a rather cross remark back.

"Harry!" Sirius half snapped trying not to sound bossy but still a bit annoyed Harry would mention something like that he wasn't bossy and Kresher was a house elf it was his life to take orders whatever Hermione said about it. Sirius was sure the little shit was there just for him to kick.

"I had to ask, seriously. I mean, I've got an excuse for being normal now, I take those rather mangy potions, but you? You're not supposed to be anything but weird and it's a bit un-nerving to see ya behaving like a bit of an old man, maybe you are spending to much time with Remus after all?" Harry wondered glad Remus wasn't in the room. He liked Lupin a lot, he always had in a way, it was just the way that he always seemed so together and calm that made Harry wonder about him being odd, no wonder he never guessed about his werewolf side and now thanks to Harry, it takes that much longer for everyone else to guess too.

"I'm not an old man!" Sirius snapped as they reached the dinning room down stairs. But Harry noticed that there was something in his voice that made Harry wonder weather Sirius was questioning his own apparent age.

"Well that's why it seems so odd. Tonks agrees with me, there's something odd about you these days. And I don't think it's all to do with screwing, what was her name again?" Harry asked subtly turning to face Sirius who went slightly pink in the cheeks which was actually bright red for him and quickly had to sit down on the spare chair to compose himself again for a second.

"Harry, I'm just not as wound up as I used to be stuck in here. It's actually getting a bit annoying having so much company all the time." Sirius half sighed looking forward for the moment when they all left to go to the Weasley's and he could curl up quietly in the bath for a few hours with his book.

"I'm annoying?" Harry suddenly asked a little surprised, not exactly hurt but disappointed that maybe Sirius didn't like him so much when he was coping by himself and now the novelty of his friends son had finally worn off, he might be a bit board with the idea of having a godchild that must seem so sodding needy all the time.

"No Harry, you're not annoying at all. And I still think I don't get to see you enough, but I can put up with it seen as you really should be at school it's where you belong Harry. It's just Remus is getting on me nerves again, he keeps wanting to talk to me and eat meals and be sociable and stuff!" Sirius shrugged sitting down on the sofa now to wait for said annoying person to stop making out like a school boy with Tonks in his room and come and get his coat and shoes on. To be fair though on Remus's behalf, Tonks having worn a lovely little blouse today in an attempted to look girly was really making it hard for Remus not to behave like a randy school boy around her.

"Well you do live together and he gets lonely when Tonks is away as I'm sure she's not around half as much as you are. And besides, after months, well years of been stuck wanting someone to talk to and now you finally finding it too much and want to be left alone." Harry sighed making such a Hermy face it would have had Ron in stitches for hours to see it.

"Yeah well, I'm used to being in here now. I'm quiet happy with the situation well in a way. Apart form the fact that me paws miss the grass.' He paused to find the right words sure he should really explain this fully to Harry so he wouldn't get the wrong idea about Sirius's life and hopefully wouldn't worry so much about his godfather's wellbeing.

'Well its comfy Harry, I never have to sleep in some grotty little hole. It's always nice and warm, I can get about during the day and don't have to hide in some tiny little corner for hours on end so no-one sees me. I can eat food when ever I like and it's always cooked and it always tastes nice. Well except when Tonks cooks then really it's a good job I have a strong stomach.' Sirius put in honestly checking Tonks wasn't about to walk through the door.

'And although I don't really understand it, I do actually like reading books. I missed out on so much Harry, stuff that I don't want you to miss out on, but I did, I never really knew it until I got to know you properly but I'm sort of trying to compensate for it now. Remus thinks it's just me coming out of puberty but other times he thinks I just have a lower mental age than you to start with!" Sirius explained not sure that quiet made sense to Harry but judging by the look he got back Harry seemed to understand better than he did.

"Well you do Sirius!' Harry said blankly giving him a very Hermione-ish and patronising look.

'So you really are quiet happy been stuck here aren't you?" Harry finally accepted hoping the calmness he saw in Sirius was really there to see.

"I'm not that happy Harry but there are far worse places to be and well, I like being lazy and comfy. I don't have the same amount of things to worry about like before and well, it's not as if I'm going to get out of this situation anytime soon so I might as well be comfortable with it." He sighed gently rubbing Harry's shoulder a bit to show that he really was quiet together inside these days.

So much so, Harry took an extra sniff of his breath to see if he'd been smoking too much 'home-grown-fun' again. Sirius had never dared do it in front of Harry in case a lightning bolt hit him in the arse like Lupin always teased him would but Harry had caught enough of Tonks's conversation with Lupin to guess what he might like to do in the lonely hours of the night with a highly suspicious old Quality Street's tin that smelt dodgy.

"Well I suppose, at least your not starving again and this place does seem a lot better than when I first saw it. You looked so miserable then." Harry remembered how disappointed he was to see Sirius the first time here looking cold, tired and completely fed up while Sirius remembered the first time he'd seen Harry again. Out on his own having run away from the Dursley's miserable, cold and then almost got run over by a speeding three story purple bus.

"But I'm not miserable now Harry, which is good. Now have you got everything you want and go have some fun with Ginny today. Or maybe Hermione too if that's more your thing." He added with a quirky little smile that Harry was sure didn't suit him. Within a few minuets though he was off with Remus, Moody and Tonks to the burro and it wasn't much longer after that, that he was being grabbed hold of tightly by Fleur to say hello.

"Oh hello Fleur." Harry smiled back but looking a little sheepish towards Ginny and Ron as Hermione merely rolled her eyes in the background. He never could quiet get over the odd way Fleur had of greeting people or at least the way she always greeted him with a hug.

"'Ello 'Arry. You remember my 'little sister Gabrielle." She smiled leaning back gracefully as a young girl popped out from in the kitchen to see Harry and smiled when she recognised who it was she was being shown to.

"Hello there." Harry added smiling back at her and not exactly sure what to say.

"Ello." She whispered back then quickly disappeared back into the kitchen to her mamma.

"She is very shy these days. My mamma wish's to see you too but I am not sure where she is at the moment. Why don't you go 'ave some cake with Ginny? I made it 'dis morning and I would like to come talk to you later." She smiled with a little wink as she headed back into the house. As soon as she was gone and Ginny was sure her mother was inside talking to a rather annoyed Tonks she quickly turned around and hugged him warmly only to receive a disapproving look from Ron as he looked determinedly the other way.

"You best not be making out!" He added firmly as Ginny kissed him gently on the cheek and let got to stand sensibly next to him holding hands together behind her back.

"Don't be so daft Ron!" Harry replied as Ron turned back to them and Hermione continued to sigh loudly.

"Well I never know wit you two. After some of the hints and things I've been hearing recently you aren't exactly as subtle as you used to be. Making out every chance you get like a couple of... I really can't finish that sentence but you know what I mean. Is a wonder mother's not had her two penny's worth put in yet." He added a little too firmly as Harry merely grinned a bit and then tried to look as casual as possible.

His friend was odd sometimes, Harry could never understand why Ron was so bleeding difficult about it but Hermione merely pointed out it was another family brotherly affection thing over sisters that Harry just sort of missed out on. Hermione even mentioned how unfortunately it extended to older close cousins and even very close family friends which is why Tonks had to suffer from it despite been an only child.

"I really don't know what your talking about Ron!" Harry smiled cheekily taking the time to check what Ginny was wearing out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah you do, I've seen that look when you come back to bed late on. Your all, 'chirpy'!" Ron complained.

"Apposed to normally when I'm a miserable git?" Harry sighed back heading over to some of the garden chair's Mr Weasley had fished out for the day with unfortunately some help from Fred and George, the result was quiet rightly a hell of a lot of testing by people before actually plonking there bottom's on a chair.

"Yeah!" Ron answered before he'd really thought it through.

"So how's things back there then Harry?" Hermione asked nicely pushing the conversation along as Ginny and Harry looked in very great danger of sneaking off soon to 'talk together' quietly in some corner.

"Oh fine. He's fine too. I think he's been a bit odd recently and Remus think he's err. Up to something, and well, other than that its quiet nice being back again." Harry explained carefully not wanting to go into too much detail outside.

"Oh well I'm glad he seems ok. So what do you think to Fleur and Bill finally getting married then?" She continued having deliberately sat between Ron and Harry.

"Yeah I was wondering about that. They've been engaged ages, how come it's only now that they're having a party for it?" Ron asked dumbly ignoring Harry's hand sitting comfortably in the small of Ginny's back and rubbing little circles like she liked.

'Well at least he's not groping her arse again!' Ron decided flatly in his head.

"Well Fleur's mother, Jasmine, wants to meet our mother properly before they actually get married and well, Fleur and Bill don't want the two getting too chatty in case they can't stand each other for no good reason, so you lot have all been invited as a sort of distraction to buffer things a bit. And a bunch of other people are hear coz it's Harry."

Ginny explained looking at Ron and thinking about Harry, Fleur had been having a bit of a woman to woman talk with her this morning before everybody arrived and it seemed to be having the opposite effect than intended. Ginny was very grateful Fleur had taken the time to talk to her sensibly about how boys think and how best a young lady should handle there inappropriate behaviour, moving her right up next to Tonks on her respect scale, but that didn't mean she was going to take a blind bit of notice of the most important point. Which basically went along the lines of keep your legs shut to absolutely everything until you've left school and you won't have a problem.

"I'm surprised Tonks and Lupin turned up. I thought the pair had been attempting to hide as best they could since you were err, ill over Christmas?" Hermione continued carefully having long since decided her two male friends and Ginny were behaving very childishly, she often found herself longing for more mature company but reminded herself that these were her friends and despite there faults she cared more about them than anything else at Hogwarts, even her good grades.

"Well I'm not aloud to go out on me own and well, Snuffles is making her so she twisted Remus's arm we could come." Harry explained.

"Twist her arm so she'd twist his?" Ginny asked curiously well aware what Tonks might do to convince Remus and it certainly had nothing to do with twisting 'his arm'.

"Well to be perfectly honest, Tonks is a bit of a horny lass from what I can tell, but Remus's doesn't like anybody knowing about it, so I'm gonna keep Snuffles busy a lot so he doesn't happen to stumble in on them accidentally and then I get stuff back in return. Like a new bed that's a bit bigger, doesn't smell so off and a chance to come here." Harry explained with a bit of a grin mainly at Ron's slow face.

"Well I suppose it's understandable, is he as affectionate as ever?" Hermione wondered never quiet sure she understood why Sirius was so excessively affectionate over Tonks in particular, she always thought he'd be closer to Remus but when push came to shove, Tonks was noticeably more dearer to him.

"He makes Ron look supportive bordering on over enthusiastic about things!" Harry stated flatly as Hermione giggled slightly.

"Cricky poor Remus!" Ginny laughed taking the time to deliberately lean in closer to Harry.

Not long later when they'd sufficiently chatted about everything necessary, the friends split up to talk to everybody else. Ginny went to talk to Tonks with Hermione listening in but looking very distracted about something. Ron went off to talk to Charlie about general brotherly things, while Harry found himself in the front room with Mrs Weasley hovering in the hallway as he was introduced to the most beautiful over forty woman he'd ever seen. She was about as beautiful as Harry's own mother and Harry was sure only Fleur could produce a women such as this as an older relative, after all Harry's mother still looked mid-twenties at the oldest to him, this women couldn't be but that didn't stop people from guessing wrong. To top that off Harry had the greatest suspicion that he'd been watched by her already and despite whatever Mrs Weasley thought, she was highly intelligent too.

Jasmine was only just his height and probably older than she looked but she had long soft blonde hair that faded gently into white in places, a smart pale green, simple dress on and matching jacket. A little green hat on over the back of her hair, big blue eyes and a warm welcoming smile as she moved over to kiss Harry gently on each cheek like Fleur always seemed to do whenever she greeted him.

"Hello, you must be Harry." She smiled with a very soft accent and clearly far better English than Fleur had managed to master yet. Fleur was getting better every time Harry saw her but Charlie was suspicious that she kept the heavy accent for her William's sake who quietly, got quiet turned on by it and according to the rest of the Weasley brothers, noisily acted on it as often as he could.

"Yes that's me, you must be Fleur's mother." Harry smiled nicely sure that it was perfectly obvious who he was talking to, she was by far the spitting image of Fleur and her sister.

"Yes that's right but please, you can call me Jasmine." She explained softly touching him gently on the arm with an extra bit of smile.

"All right then. You have very good English Jasmine, far better than I could ever manage at French." Harry began moving over with the two ladies to sit on the sofa while Gabrielle smiled sweetly from the corner with a little plate two napkins and a small piece of cake to eat. He wasn't sure what to say to her in this weird sort of interview but so far Jasmine had every intention of making it as easy on him as possible and put him at the greatest of ease with very little effort on her part.

"Why thank-you, but it comes with practice. My first husband was English and I picked it up off him many years ago."

"See didn't I tell you how nice 'ee was?" Fleur put in quickly after her mother had given her a clear look of approval across to her. Harry was sure he hadn't been there long enough for her to know him properly but it seemed Jasmine could usually tell the worth of a man within the first few moments, and the way they reacted to her many subtle little tests that Harry had no idea had happened around him.

Harry was doing brilliantly so far and if only she had a suitable daughter to marry him she would feel quiet content to push the matter. As it was her eldest was married her middle was engaged to a very well mannered respectable man (despite the mother-in-law-to-be) and her youngest was still to young to consider marriage about or at least marriage to Harry.

"Yes I can see that. Fleur has been telling me about the wizarding tournament you were in with her. How you and Ron helped rescue my little Gabrielle?"

"Oh well it was nothing really. I just helped her back up to the surface and Dumbledore wasn't going to let anything happen to her anyway."

"Well unfortunately Dumbledore is not all powerful or all knowing, he is just a respected man after all. But I'm still very grateful you helped her. She is not the swimmer that her sister is." Jasmine continued respectfully less smiley until Harry replied.

"Well Fleur was very good, better than I am anyway at swimming." At this they both laughed at Harry who had unfortunately missed something but to be fair, most people were better swimmers than he was.

"Oh no, not Fleur she never likes to be in open water too long, I was meaning my eldest daughter, Aurora." Jasmine smiled.

"She wanted to come too but 'er husband does not want 'er travelling while she is pregnant." Fleur put in with a big soft smile.

"Oh well that's understandable. And congratulations, how far along is she?" Harry asked sure that was the sort of thing you were supposed to ask about pregnant women, not having much experience in the matter, he hadn't a clue what to do if he met one, shockingly even Ron seemed to have more idea than he did and that was saying something.

"She is only about five months on, but her health is not what it used to be and her husband is ever so protective, even more so now they know it is to be a baby boy."

"Oh well good for her." Harry finished brightly just as Bill came striding in to see them past his mother and ignoring her little squibs of disappointment as she was firmly kept at arms length and the door closed as best it could be on her.

"Oh good you got a chance to talk to him properly then." He smiled standing to face them with a plate in each hand which he past over to Jasmine and Fleur as she quickly got up to stand with him proudly.

"How long are you planning on staying or are you just here for the day?" Harry wondered feeling if anything a little more at ease now Bill was in the room, he was sure too much female part veeler company would go to his head one way or another whether he could tell what it did to him or not.

"Well we are intending to stop in England a few days and see the sights, William has been showing us around London."

"Are you staying here or somewhere else?" Harry wondered not sure he could quiet imagine such beautiful people squashing in with the Weasleys.

"Oh no not here, we are stopping in a charming little bed and breakfast near their flat." At this they heard a little clatter as something dropped on to the table suddenly and Mrs Weasley quickly muttering as she tidied things up.

"I see you haven't told her you're living together then yet?" Jasmine wondered with a gentle look of sarcasm Harry decided to her daughter.

"Well shee' knows now." Fleur pushed on firmly linking her arm in to Bill's who looked if it was even possible, even happier than what Remus did when Tonks came rushing in to see him after a long shift, sweaty and grubby and absolutely delighted to see him before practically dragging him into bed.

"Ginny was looking for you Harry." Bill put in politely looking over to Jasmine who seemed quiet pleased now at having finally met Harry and willing to let him go. At this though Harry felt his face go a little warmer and left the room quickly heading quietly up the stairs to find her where he hoped she'd be waiting by the bathroom for him.

"Ahh, look at him blush." Jasmine smiled sitting back down with Fleur now as Bill took Harry's empty space between them. He however sat back comfortably with his arm around Fleur unlike Harry who had stayed very still and up right on the edge politely not leaning in too much to either of them.

"I believe 'ee has gone to find 'er in particular. She seems ever so quiet and pleased whenever anybody mentions 'im. I have been trying to tell her the ways of horny men but I don't think she has been listening very much." Fleur added deliberately in French so Bill wouldn't understand as her mother merely laughed knowingly. Ginny was after all his little sister and like Ron, he was exceptionally fond of her although more mature at displaying it, however the idea of her dating the same sort of randy boy he could be was a little bit too much to take without some loud noise and threatening behaviour.

"Oh Harry you came." Ginny whispered quickly taking hold of Harry's hand and moving him closer to her and as far from the stairs as possible.

"Of course, I always come." He smiled back sliding his hands around her waist and pulling her close for a kiss.

"Hmm, I've missed you." She whispered cuddling up to him and deliberately sliding one of his hands further down to hug her bum.

"I've missed you too. I love going to see Sirius but I really wish you'd come too. It's ever so empty that place at night when we all go to bed." He whispered back moving round to kiss her neck softly making her let out a little quiet gasp as he did just as Hermione came walking up the stairs.

"Honestly don't you two ever stop? Or are you joined at the mouth these days?" She asked a little less sarcastically than normal. Harry however let go of Ginny but deliberately stood behind her. Making it clear that Hermione had no intention of going, Harry quickly sat down on the floor by the foot of the second staircase to look from Ginny to Hermione not sure who he was supposed to be talking to but glad for the quick cover on the floor.

"Erm Ginny, do you mind if I sit and talk to Harry for a bit I need to ask him about something?" Hermione asked carefully as Harry quickly pulled his jumper down over his lap to get more comfy. Dam she was good at teasing him.

"Oh well no I suppose not. I'll come find you later then." Ginny replied pleasantly looking to Hermione's slightly stressed face as best she could and then to Harry's slightly puzzled look, who merely shrugged before Ginny headed back down the stairs a little put out by the sudden interruption.

"Is there something the matter Hermione?" Harry asked carefully sitting up better and looking at Hermione who started opening all the doors on the landing and checking no-body else was around.

"Well I'm not sure Harry. I sort of wanted to ask you something because I'm hoping, you won't laugh at me like everybody else would." She sighed in her odd mood she had today. Harry had seen this mood a couple of times recently at school but he never really understood it but was sure it had more to do with it than Ron's answer of 'weird female hormones, best keep out the way'!

"Why would they laugh at you?" Harry asked plainly as she came to sit down opposite him, she sat crossed legged and started twiddling with the zip on one of her boots.

"Well they just would Harry, it's sort of personal and well you're really quiet mature these days, well compared to what you used to be. Or at least you seem a bit calmer and things so I was hoping you might be able to give me some advice." Harry wasn't sure what she meant by 'he seemed calmer these days' but knew from past experience of talking to other people, that apparently, now he takes his potions everyday he has a different personality to before when he didn't. He couldn't tell because he always felt just like himself, he was normal and everyone else was weird except Sirius who normally stayed exactly the same to what he usually expected even now.

"Oh well if something's bothering you then I'll listen to you and try and help, but if its err, 'personal' then wouldn't you be better talking to another girl."

"Well that's just it, other than Tonks and Ginny I don't have any sort of girly friends. It's you and Ron that I'm closest too and your both stupidly male."

"Well I had noticed that. But we can't help it! I mean, Ginny's battled a hell of a lot a gene's to come out a girl hasn't she?" Harry shrugged then continued to follow Hermione's serious looks.

"Well its not exactly personal like you'd think. Well it is, and yes it is a bit girly but I'm just a bit unsure that's all. I know it shouldn't really bother me and it doesn't really bother Tonks but he's so much older some times in his ways, that's all. I'm just not used to it, what with you and Ron being such younger idiots all the time, well Ron mainly but you must admit you aren't exactly all-knowing and mature are you?" She sighed as Harry guessed this had something to do with Victor.

"Oh well I suppose so but we don't really want to be that mature Hermione. But what is it then?" He asked sure Victor had nothing much going for him that Hermione would like but still, she was obviously still quiet smitten with him sometimes, like a loveable puppy or something.

"You promise not to laugh at me?" She snapped quietly.

"Of course. I can keep a straight face if I have to, I listen to all Ron's problems too! Come on, tell me and I'll do me best. But I don't know him that well remember." Harry replied as Hermione shuffled round to lean against the wall with Harry before she suddenly noticed something she didn't really want to.

"You're turned on Harry!" She complained tutting her eyes again.

"I can't help it. I was enjoying that with Ginny until you came up and it takes a while to well, go back down again that's all. And don't tell Ron, or Ginny for that matter she thinks it's funny to see me trying to hide it half the time. Why do you think I always have a book handy? She's a pain in the arse for it sometimes you know." Harry explained with a quizzical look. He was expecting her to laugh at him now but it seemed to be the last thing on her mind at the moment.

"Well I suppose. But that's what I mean. You sort of understand how lads think don't you. So you might be able to understand how, well, how Victor thinks?"

"Well, I guess I am a lad Hermione most me life actually. So what's the matter then? I didn't think you see him very often. You always tell me and Ron you just write to each other as friends?" Harry wondered sure half of this conversation wasn't going to be repeated to Ron under Hermione's instruction.

"Well not exactly Harry. I see him quiet often one way or another. And every now and then it does tend to be a bit more than friends. I just couldn't stand the way Ron is about him. And at first I agreed, he probably was too old for me and I'd hardly ever see him and well, maybe his life is very different and it would be better just to be friends. And although I couldn't quiet bring myself to admit it properly, maybe he was just sort of using me so he could have a date for the ball and maybe something else afterwards as a bit of fun. I mean, out of all the girls he picked me, I might have just been a good enough easy target to use for a year. But then he was so sweet and sensitive about it when he thought I was thinking that."

"What you asked him if he was just using you?" Harry wondered not entirely sure where this was going but curious to know just how much Hermione had been keeping quiet about her relationship with the famous quidditch star. Most people had been quiet curious or jealous of her but she was always very quiet about it and never told anyone anything about him. Which made Harry rather suspicious that like him, Victor may value a welcomed silence on his personal life rather than having it quoted to him while he ate his breakfast from some slimy git that wanted a pick-me-up at his expense.

"No well, yes sort of, but I didn't quiet put it so bluntly as I did to you, but he's such a sweet thing really and well, he never seems to mind much when I say no and when he says he just wants to see me for a few hours to talk well. That's usually all he's asking for. That's all we do."

"Oh well, what's the problem then?" Harry asked still a bit unsure as to what could be causing Hermione so much distress, she was twitchy, irritable, quiet, un-opinionated too, very un-Hermy-like Harry was sure.

"Well remember after the tournament he invited me to come stay. Well I didn't go for a week like I promised it was just a long weekend in his err, second summer house.' She explained carefully as Harry raised his eyebrows slightly at 'his second summer house' how many had he got?

'And well I suddenly got this horrible feeling he was going to want to do... stuff!" Hermione explained slowly.

"Stuff?" Harry repeated sure he was getting close and trying his very best not to image him and Ginny doing 'stuff' when he was nearly back to normal, it wasn't working to well so far.

"You know stuff, like people do. Well at first I was alright about it but then I got really nervous and well, I couldn't bare being around him. He just made me so nervous for no reason every time I started kissing him, so in the end he had Spud take me home early like I wanted and he was ever so disappointed, and I really didn't want to go, I just couldn't pull myself together. Then, not long after I went here and then to Sirius's with you and I couldn't bare to tell you how stupid I was because he wrote to me before I went back to school saying how sorry he was and that he didn't mean to upset me and things." She explained quickly sure the quicker it came out her mouth the quicker she'd get an understanding answer from Harry never mind the time it took for Harry to processes startling new information about his friend.

"Oh well do you think he really meant it?"

"Well not at first, but then I wrote back and sort of explained why. I've never had boyfriends Harry, you know that. I mean, I scoff at Ron all the time because he must be jealous of you and Ginny despite the sister thing, but other than him, I've never really had anyone proper either. You're the only one with people interested in you and you never did anything about it. And then you pick Ginny of all people, I mean I know she's really nice and she makes you happy I can see it, but still, you don't half play it safe close to home Harry. Didn't it ever occur to you to ya know, go for someone a bit different to her?" Hermione sighed, this had never occurred to Harry before but he was sure later on weather it was in a few hours, a few days or even a few years, he was sure he'd remember it and wonder in an understanding way about what she'd said.

"Yeah I know but me and Ron decided that we probably wouldn't like anybody you went out with, so figured it would be best to keep out the way. That's why I stopped asking about it and I was fed up of the arguments you had with Ron over it so made him stop too." Harry explained something Hermione neither knew nor understood about boys, why would it bother them who she dated, wouldn't they be interested like any other friends?

"That's why I never tried to talk to you about him before. Anyway, after a while he wrote to me more often and I wrote back and most of the time it was just about everyday normal stuff, until he sent me a Christmas present. It was just a little necklace that probably costs a hell of a lot more than I think it does but I hadn't sent him anything, so I sort of mentioned how it would be nice to see him seen as he was in England over the holidays and it sort of went from there. I told mum I was going to Ron's to see you pair for the weekend when actually I went to see him and she never guessed."

"Hermione Granger you little fibber!" Harry teased gob-smacked at what he was hearing now from her, he and Ron really had being a bad influence on her.

"You said you wouldn't laugh at me!" She snapped sadly and Harry noticed.

"I'm not, I'm just a little surprised that's all, now carry on where's this going to because there must be a reason for it all?" He pushed on gently.

"Well yeah, it's all going towards something. Well, I went to see him and I was determined to be a lot less nervous but after we'd started kissing and things it was him that didn't want to, you know, go any further, he was the one sort of holding back a bit and I couldn't work out why. I tried telling him that it was ok but he said he didn't want to push me into something I didn't want to do like before. He said he didn't want to hear about me getting upset and things again so seen as we hardly ever see each other he wanted to stay more friends for now."

"Oh well I guess that's better than trying to make you do things you don't want to." Harry decided thoughtfully trying to get the image of Hermione half naked out and the image of Ginny in whilst still letting all this information sink in and keep in control of all his bodily functions.

"Yeah well he wasn't that well behaved. I mean, I wouldn't do some of those things with you or Ron as friends. It's just, well, after we had dinner and gone to bed and then the next day, he got up to go training and stuff. Well we didn't end up spending that much time alone, as such, so it sorted past by really quickly and then he was dropping me off at home and I was telling mum how nice it was seeing you two again."

"Oh well I guess, so has it just ended there?" Harry asked moving on from the blatant lies Hermione seems to tell her mother.

"Well not exactly, we carried on writing to each other and well, I got ever so upset when we found out how sick you were and I couldn't help it. I wanted to have him around and he sort of came to see me on a Hogsmade visit. He has a sort of friend that lives in the middle of the village, so I met him there and spent a couple hours talking to him and ended up getting a bit upset. He was ever so nice about it, but he told me how much he missed me and how fed up he was in his off time with no one to talk to except Spud. Apparently there team isn't doing so well at the moment or something and his dad's thinking about taking him off the team for good or something like that and he isn't sure about it, he likes flying I know he does. But I don't know what the problem is with him having a break for a while, well, you know I don't really understand quidditch, it seems such a brutally complicated game."

"And yet you chose to date a quidditch star?' Harry wondered rolling his eyes a little, surely she'd got her head round it a bit more than that by now!

'Oh well, you have to understand Hermione, however much he likes you, he's male and he's a quidditch player and he's very good at it, so he's probably got a whole bunch of people around him that stand to make a lot of money from him doing well pressuring him to always win and always be the best and it must be hard to cope with sometimes. He may not get much time off from it if he's always training and flying and in matches and things, he must think your a breath of fresh air been so dim about quidditch all the time."

"I know Harry, he doesn't often talk to me about quidditch as such but sometimes his manager has a go at him for trying to have a bit of a life. And well he sort of keeps anything to do with me a secret coz really, he's not supposed to be around girls at all, weather they're just friends or not. The only girls he sees as much as me these last few years are his sisters and apparently some are married and some are quiet a bit younger but I get the impression there are quiet a few of them by the way he talks about them all."

"Well I guess that's not so bad." Harry decided, still leaning back causally and deliberately not looking directly at Hermione as he tried not to image Ginny in anyway shape or form. It was very difficult, he kept catching a whiff of her from her room two doors down and was worried that just as he'd calmed down it'll all start again and turn him on.

"Well the thing is, well the reason why I'm talking to you, is because I know you and Ginny were doing a hell of a lot more than talk when she spent that night first night of the Christmas holidays with you at Sirius's and well, what was it like?" She asked quickly taking Harry a little off guard.

"Err, what exactly are you referring to there Hermy?" Harry asked sitting up properly and turning to face her properly as she twiddled with the hem of her skirt now.

"Well, I really don't want you to tell anybody at all about this, but it's not mum and dad that are coming to pick me up tonight."

"It's not?" Harry suddenly realised where this might go and was to be honest a bit shocked at first by his friend but then slowly managed to understand and be more comfortable with it all.

"No Harry. Victor's coming to meet me in the village in his, well in his car and well, he was going to take me home in a longish kind-of way."

"What time is he coming?" Harry wondered getting over his momentary shock.

"About seven-ish, unless I get a letter from him soon saying something else."

"Oh, and what time do your mum and dad think you're going to be home?"

"They think Mr Weasley's bringing me home about midnight-ish when the party's over." She sighed finally looking up at Harry's still slightly surprised face. She looked somewhere between excited and miserable with a whole load of confusion thrown in the middle.

"Oh. Well I guess, has he come to meet you like this before?"

"Well not exactly, he's brought me home and things or he's met me somewhere quiet and we've sat and talked and things but this is the first time I've just met him in his car somewhere for a couple of hours on my own. Well, we sort of just agreed to pull up somewhere for a few hours and maybe have a bit of something to eat and sit and talk but well, I haven't got that much to say to him and if he's a bit tired, I end up talking because his English suffers when he gets tired and he's always been a bit of a 'physical being' hasn't he?" She finished and Harry had the distinct impression he wasn't supposed to answer that last question, he was supposed to of answered another one mingled in there somewhere that unfortunately he didn't understand at all.

"What exactly do you want me to tell you?"

"Tell me it's ok to go meet him like this. Unless of course you think I'm completely barmy and then tell me if I should maybe try a bit more than plain conversation with him?"

"Oh well, if you're happy enough being around him, which it sounds like you are, then I guess it's ok you go meet him, and well, I can't really comment on lying to your parents about things I've never really been in that sort of situation?"

"I know Harry but don't worry about them. Not to bring up unpleasant things for you, but if you had them around like I do, then you'd know what you could get away with and what you can't and mum does know more than I sort of tell her so that'll be ok."

"I know, I mean it's not that bad I can talk about them, it's just. I don't really know what it's like having parents and things. Ron's always seem to get in the way of things from what I can tell and yours seem ever so, erm, supportive but not so pushy.' He wondered and if she wasn't feeling so difficult she would probably have laughed a bit at his obvious confusion.

'Well if you do like him, and you want to, then I think you should maybe have a go. But only go as far as you want to and try not to be so nervous, it's actually really rather nice." He finished smiling at his friend and finally getting over his shock of having such a conversation with Hermione Granger the girl who seems to know everything because she's read it in a book.

"What exactly did you do with her to say it's actually rather nice?" Hermione asked carefully.

"Well I had a go. I mean, I'm not gonna go in to detail but I had a go at things and if we liked it, we did some more and if we didn't then we stopped. And then Sirius woke up and well, he was a bit tetchy with me at first." Harry sighed contentedly.

"A bit tetchy?" Hermione wondered sceptically.

"I put Fred and George's super sleeping draft in his drink and it zonked him out until late on the next morning, it was so he wouldn't err, get in the way or anything."

"You did what?" She asked having her turn to get completely shocked by something her friend had secretly done.

"Well I really wanted to spend some time with her while I had the chance and I didn't want Sirius suddenly going all parent-y on me for no good reason. So I slipped it in his drink and left him sleeping in the salad bowl all night until Remus came back and woke him up!' At this though Hermione merely started laughing so much that it was actually starting to un-nerve Harry a bit.

'Well I was really horny, so one minuet I was fumberling around under the table with Ginny's leg and the next he's zonked out and I'm upstairs climbing into bed with her." He explained honestly, still really quiet sure that wasn't the sort of thing he would do, but still, very glad he had.

"Well I guess, I mean, last thing you want is him walking in on ya both but err, Harry, can I ask you something else now?"

"Yeah sure what is it?' At first Hermione was just going to ask straight out but though better of it and leaned up close to Harry's ear covering it with her hands she began to whisper.

'Well it's ok, well from what I can remember, it's actually really, really nice but to be perfectly honest, it's a bit patchy in places. I remember, remembering it but I don't actually remember doing it.' Harry sighed but Hermione continued to ask about something else.

'Oh well I was kind-of on the other end of that Hermione I'm not sure about it. I liked doing it but I think she liked having it done a lot more than I liked doing it but it wasn't so bad that I wanted to stop." At this Hermione finally sat back and looked thoughtfully for a moment before continuing.

"Well it's just, I know now that's what he was heading to do the first time I saw him outside school, but because I was nervous I didn't know what he meant so he stopped and made me dinner instead, he can make lovely pasta's."

"Oh well have you tried it since. I mean, has he suggested it or anything?" Harry asked not sure as to why she would suddenly ask about that in-particular.

"Well no not as such, in fact, he never suggests anything, he just sort of wonders in that direction or something and stops for a kiss to see if I say no or not. Sometimes I think he thinks that it would be obvious what he's suggesting, because well, he's been with other girls. But it's not to me because well you know, first time and all sometimes I don't know what the hell he's suggesting he doesn't really explain it in detail."

"Well does he stop if that's what you want?" Remembering that little tactic for the next time he got to be really alone with Ginny and got a bit nervous about saying things out loud.

"Well yes of course he does Harry! I was just wondering what it was like because well, it might make me a bit less, you know, nervous, and then maybe we could try something other than just talking later."

"But why that in-particular though?" Harry continued really struggling to imagine Hermione as a girl like his Ginny that did that sort of thing with some randy lad in the back of a car, but of course the weirdest thing of all at the moment was the fact that Hermione seemed very determined to get his opinion on the matter.

"I don't know it was just something that cropped up before and it seemed like it was something he wanted to do. He might still want to."

"Well to be perfectly honest Hermione. If you want to then I say have a go. But if you don't then don't and make sure you look after yourself. I know he's ok with me but just remember, he's a randy bloke and we aint exactly known for our sensitivity now are we!" Harry explained finally standing up comfortably and leaning down to help Hermione.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad, you're not completely insensitive. You never have been, its just Ron's bad influence on you." She grinned looking thankfully to Harry much happier now and smiling broadly.

Offering her a hug Harry soon found her arms rapped tightly around his shoulders as she gave him a little kiss on the cheek and turned to go back down stairs only to find Mrs Weasley looking very firm and difficult towards them. Harry's first thought was 'how much did she hear' but judging by the way she was only just coming up the stairs with some things to put away she probably hadn't heard anything and merely 'caught them' hugging and what-not on the landing.

"What are you two doing up here?!" She quickly spat out almost annoyed by the lack of embarrassment on the two friends faces as she was about finding them alone with arms around each other and kissing.

"We were just talking for a bit. Is Ron down in the kitchen still?" Hermione asked firmly and calmly heading to the stairs.

"Hmm, well down stairs the pair of you, and I don't want to catch you pair sneaking off again. This isn't the Black house, so I want you downstairs behaving where everyone can see you!" She snapped waiting for them to pass and watching them both head into the living room before going about her little jobs that kept her busy when she was feeling particularly stressed.


End file.
